


High School Sweethearts and Second Chances

by Noturbaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Supernatural
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Freeform, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 189,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mash up of Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  Adds the Winchesters to Seasons 2 and 3 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Buffy's a junior and Dean's a senior at Sunnydale High. At first, Dean doesn't know Buffy's a Slayer. Story deals with dating when part of life is fighting the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reasons to attend class

“Oh my gawd, Willow, who is the hottie talking to Oz?” Cordelia ignored the fact the Willow, Buffy and Xander were already having a conversation when she approached.

Willow turned from the group to look at her boyfriend. “Oh, that’s Dean,” she said with a smile and turned back to the group “He’s new. He helped Oz with his van. He seems nice.”

“Nice? No, Wills, he seems hot. Hot as in you need to introduce us hot.” Buffy replied and Cordelia nodded her agreement.

“Am I even standing here?” Xander asked of the air.

“Xander, you’re here, just not as interesting. Now come on.” Cordelia turned to walk down the hall then turned, “Seriously, Willow, you need to have Oz introduce him.”

Buffy sighed, “I need to see Giles, catch you later?”

Willow smiled, “Yeah, no, wait, I’ll go with you.” Willow waved to Oz and then left with Buffy.

 

Dean grabbed the notebook Oz was holding out to him. “Thanks, man, I totally owe you.”

“No, we’re cool.” A distracted Oz replied. He was watching Willow walk away.

“Dude, go after her. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, right, ok.” Oz went after Willow and Dean shook his head and went the other way.

 

“Anything happen on patrol last night?” Buffy and Willow watched as Giles put several ancient looking books on the library counter.

“Nope, it was all with the quiet. No vamps, no demons, no monsters. It was quite boring actually.”

“That’s good, but don’t get complacent. You must always be on guard. You must…”

“I know, Giles. The big bads don’t take vacation and it’s always quiet before the storm and yada yada yada.” Buffy rolled her eyes. She would have preferred fighting actual vampires to just wasting her time walking around cemeteries.

“You need to take this seriously. We don’t know…”

“Okay, Giles, I’ll be serious.” She sighed.

Willow was looking over the books Giles had set down. “What’s with all of this, Giles?”

Giles instantly became focused. “There for a friend that called and needed to locate some information about a demon. Now, Buffy, will I see you after school for training?”

Buffy and Willow turned to go, “Yeah, sure Giles. We’ll make with the training after school.”

“Good, alright then. I’ll see you later.” With that the girls left the library and Giles returned to his office.

 

Buffy walked into her second period American Lit class and found herself pleasantly surprised to see Oz’s friend, Dean, standing in the front of the room leaning against the chalk board. He tilted his head to the side and watched Buffy walk down the aisle to her seat. She took her seat, and looked back at him, but he was now watching Harmony take her seat and he was smiling. Buffy pouted. Any guy that wants Harmony can’t want anything to do with me she thought to herself.

“Class, class,” Mrs. Anders called out. “Let’s take our seats.” As the class quieted, “Class this is Dean Winchester. He is joining us from…” She waited for Dean to respond.

Dean stood up from the chalkboard. “Kansas.” His deep voice made all the girls pay attention.

“Kansas,” Mrs. Anders repeated. “Good. Here’s your copy of Huck Finn. Please find a seat. I’m sure someone will be happy to share their notes with you. Class let’s discuss Twain’s use of dialect in this novel and how it influences your understanding.”

Dean took his copy and strolled down the aisle to a seat near the back. Harmony turned to him smiling sweetly, “You can borrow my notes if you like.”

“S’all right. I don’t need ‘em.” Dean replied in a hushed voice. “I’ve read it before.”

“Fine,” Harmony huffed and turned in her seat. Buffy smiled slightly to herself. At least he didn’t want to use just any excuse to talk to Harmony.

Near the end of class Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder. “What chapter are you guys on?” She turned to see Dean leaning over towards her. She gulped.

“I have no idea.”

Dean laughed quietly. “Great. That makes it easy to catch up.”

Harmony turned to them and answered snottily , “Chapter 19. Which you would know if you had bothered to look at my notes.”

Dean looked at her with amused shock on his face. “Well, thanks I guess.”

“Don’t mention it.” Harmony gathered her things and got up to leave.

“She always so sweet?” Dean asked as he and Buffy gathered their things, too.

“Harmony? Yeah. She’s great.” Buffy rolled her eyes.

Dean laughed, “Harmony? Really? Her name is Harmony. I get the “Harm” part.”

Buffy laughed, “ Yeah, well, she really hates you now for talking to me. I’m one of her least favorite.”

Dean smiled at her, “I can see why.” Buffy looked confused, “maybe I’ll catch you later.” Dean continued on as Xander approached them.

 

As Dean walked away Buffy still looked confused. “Okay. Yeah later.” She called after him then turned to Xander, “Why do you think Harmony doesn’t like me?”

“Who cares? Harmony doesn’t like anyone. Why would you get a special reason? She’s just an all around disliker of people.”

“Who’s a disliker of people?” Willow asked as her and Oz met up with them.

“Harmony. Your friend, Dean, said he could see why Harmony doesn’t like me and I was wondering. Not why Harmony doesn’t like me ‘cause that’s easy. I’m not of her group and therefore not of the to be liked or spoken to. I mean how did the new guy know? Do I just scream social leper?”

Xander and Oz smiled at each other. “He knew ‘cuz you’re of the cute and he noticed.” Xander replied. “He could tell Harmony doesn’t like you for that.”

“You think he thinks I’m cute?!” Buffy asked excitedly. “I might have to stop skipping American Lit.”

 

After school Buffy crashed through the library doors and found Giles talking with Dean. “That should help.” Giles cut off his sentence when he saw Buffy.

“What should help?” Buffy asked as she approached them.

Looking a bit like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Dean tucked a stack of books under his arm. “Well, since you didn’t know where we were in Huck Finn and I didn’t borrow Harmony’s notes, I actually had to come to the library and have this guy help me.”

“Yep, when it comes to old books Giles is the man.” Buffy smiled up at him.

“Yes, well that should be all of it, Dean. If you need any more help just stop by,” Giles stepped between them and attempted to usher Dean out of the library.

Dean continued to smile at Buffy and barely responded to Giles tugging. “Okay, thanks. Um, I guess I’ll see you in class.” He said to Buffy, his smile broadening when she started sucking on a lollipop and hopped onto Giles’ counter.

“Yep. Go American Lit and all that Huck stuff.”

Once Dean was finally out the door, Giles turned his attention on Buffy. “So I gather the two of you have class together.”

“Yes, but just the one. Why?”

“No reason, Just trying to keep up with you and all your social entanglements.”

“He isn’t an entanglement. He’s just a fellow classmate -- with entanglement possibilities.”

“Do you really think that’s wise?”

“You never think anything a normal teenager would do is wise.”

“Buffy, ---”

“I know I’m not a normal teenager. Let’s get on with the training.”

 

Dean found Sam waiting for him on the curb in front of his school. “Geez, Dean, what took you?”

“I had to get the books from Pastor Jim’s friend, remember?” He tilted his head to indicate the books under his arm.

“I should have known. You never carry books home for homework.” Sam teased.

Dean smiled at the joke while they walked. “Never need to Sammy. Hey, guess what? I’m reading Huck Finn again.”

Sam gaped up at him, “Seriously?” Dean nodded. “What is that now eight times in two years?”

“Yeah, something like that. But who’s counting right?” They turned down another block and the houses soon turned from nice suburban to slightly run down. Dean squinted, “Is that Dad home already?”

Sam squinted, too and then smiled, “Yeah. Awesome, maybe we can all eat together.”

“What cha hungry for?” Dean asked as they both slightly quickened their pace.

“Anything. Anything but meatloaf. Lunch was meatloaf -- or they claimed it was. I’ve smelled corpses that smelled better.”

Dean laughed. “Maybe we can talk him into ordering pizza. That way we can look over these books instead of cooking and cleaning up after.”

Sam smiled, confidant that Dean would be able to talk their father into splurging for the pizza if it meant they could all do research.

 

Joyce Summers stopped short when she walked into her living room. There was her daughter curled up in a chair reading. Well, she thought, at least she looked like her daughter but she had never seen her daughter actually reading a classic. “Buffy?”

“Hm?”

“You want dinner? I’ve got frozen Italian or frozen Chinese.”

“’kay, sounds good,” Buffy’s distracted reply made Joyce smile even more.

“Alright, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“Huh? Okay,” Buffy looked up to find her mom had gone back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Joyce called her to dinner. “What’s that your reading Buffy?”

“Ugh, Huck Finn. It’s for American Lit. I can barely understand what they’re saying half the time.”

Joyce smiled. “I remember that book. It’s a classic. I think you’ll enjoy it if you give it a chance.”

“Sure, Mom, whatever you say. I just need to get through chapter 20 by tomorrow in case I’m asked any questions.”

“How much more do you have to go?” Joyce asked thinking that reading 20 chapters in one night seemed an excessive amount of homework.

“Only three chapters. They’re pretty short. I should handle okay.” Buffy finished her dinner. “Mom, you really need to buy better frozen food. This spaghetti tastes like chow mein.”

Joyce smiled, “That’s because it is chow mein, Buffy, I have the Italian.”

“Oh, well, then I guess it’s ok.” Buffy stood to clear the table only to be stopped by her mom.

“Buffy, go back to Huck. I’ve got this.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Buffy went to her room to finish her reading but decided to call Willow instead.

 

“Hey, Buffy, what’s up? Are you going on patrol?” Willow asked when she got to the phone.

“Yeah, eventually. It’s been pretty quite lately, I’d say boring even.”

“Are you hoping to run into Angel? Cuz I bet running into him wouldn’t be boring.”

Buffy smiled, “Yeah, it would be nice to see him. But actually I was wondering what you could tell me about Oz’s friend, Dean.”?

“Why? You don’t think he’s a bad guy or something do you? I really hope he’s not. He seemed so nice not that that would mean anything."

Buffy laughed. “Willow, calm down. I’m just curious. I saw him in the library after school.”

Willow cut her off, “What was he doing there?”

“He was getting books from Giles to help him get caught up in his classes. How does Oz know him?”

“They have auto shop together. Oz’s van was making this disturbing sound the other day and Dean walked right up to Oz and asked him to pop the hood he took a look at it and asked if he could take it to shop class and it was fixed when school was over that day.”

“He skipped a whole day of classes just to work on Oz’s van? They hadn’t even met yet?” Warning signs were going off in Buffy’s head. No one was that nice.

“Well, Oz did give him his entire semester of notes for Western Civics. And I guess Dean knows like every song ever written. So he and Oz bonded over music when they worked on the van that day. It was kind of sweet actually.”

Buffy felt better and the warning bells got quiet. “I can see how Oz would like that.”

“Yeah, so do you like him? Cordelia was right he is a hottie.”

“Yeah he is. Gorgeous eyes and his smile is worth going to American Lit with Anders.”

 

 

“So Dean, tell me. You notice anything odd today?” It was the same question John had been asking for a week. Which meant that he didn’t know Dean was skipping classes yet.

“No, Dad. Meeting Pastor Jim’s friend for the books was the only interesting part of my day. This dude has a million books like these. Kinda weird that he works in a high school, don’t you think?”

“A man’s gotta work somewhere, Dean. I guess school librarian makes as much sense as anything else. Easy way to keep all the books around.” John wasn’t sure if Dean believed his answer so he didn’t look at him when he asked, “What was the guy like?”

“British, formal. Got me out of there quick when another student came in. But normal, I guess. Normal as anyone in this line of work. He’s a hunter?” Dean didn’t think Giles would be able to carry a shotgun let alone dig up a grave and salt and burn a corpse.

“No, he’s not a hunter,” John replied confirming Dean’s thoughts. “He’s like a keeper of records or something. Jim didn’t really get into it and I didn’t pressure him. Once he told me he found someone with these books -- I didn’t ask much more. You got homework? Besides this?” John asked with an attempt to be a normal parent.

“No, sir. Just re-reading Huck Finn for the millionth time. What is it with that book? I think it may be my curse to read it at every school I attend.”

John laughed. “Yeah, sorry about that I guess but at least it’s a test you know you’ll pass.” That comment made Dean snort with laughter. “How’s that kid’s van you worked on? Was it the timing belt like I thought?”

“Van’s good and yep it was the belt.” Dean looked over to where Sammy was reading. “Hey, it’s late kid, time for bed.” Dean got up walked over to his brother and took the book out of his hand. “Dude, seriously you need to get to sleep.”

“Dean, I’m not a kid. I’m fine. I’ll go to bed when I’m ready,” Sam picked up the book and shifted in his seat seeming resolute not to listen to Dean’s order.

Dean shrugged it off, but John’s voice was stern when he said, “Sam, go to bed.” Sam huffed, put down his book and dragged himself out of the room. Dean smiled to himself but the smile turned serious when John looked at him and said, “You, too, kid.”

 

Buffy slowly made her way across the cemetery. “Here vampy vampy” she called barely above a whisper. She shrugged a sigh. Where were all the vampires? She thought. Could she quit being the slayer if all the vamps had left town? She considered that for a moment. Not being a slayer would mean she could be a normal girl. She could have a social life again and go shopping. She could go shopping for cute things to wear while being a normal girl with a social life. She could go on dates in the cute things she bought. She could go on dates with cute boys in the things she bought. She thought about that for a second and mentally corrected herself. She would be the one in the cute things she bought but she’d be with cute guys. Cute guys like that Dean guy. Yeah, she smiled, no vamps could be a very good thing. She kept those thoughts in her head as she skipped home and climbed back through her window. Maybe another uneventful patrol was a very good thing.

 

Dean sat on the brick wall outside of school watching the girls parade by. This was definitely a perk to being in California. Girls wore much shorter skirts here. He tried to remember some of the names of the girls he recognized from class but he wasn’t too good at it. He saw Cordelia. They weren’t in any classes together but she had definitely made herself known. Damn, he thought, she is one fine looking girl, too bad she’s such a snob. She’d like him long enough to see they weren’t in the same tax bracket and dump him in a second. Dean’d been through that before and once was enough. Still, she was real nice to look at. Dean watched her meet up with Harmony. Figures they’d be friends he thought. Wait, who was the girl that told him Harmony’s name? Did he even get her name? She was cute, seemed nice. She was at the library, too. Yeah, she was real cute. What was her name? He went back in his head but realized he hadn’t caught her name. Aw hell, he thought. That means I have to go to American Lit again. As he got up from his seat on the wall, he saw Willow. He remembered her with that girl from class when he’d been talking with Oz. He figured he’d follow Willow to see if she ran into that girl.

As they came to the main doors, Buffy was just walking up. “Hey, Wills!” She called.

“Hey, so any luck last night?” Willow asked. Damn, Dean thought say her name.

“Nope, all’s quiet on the Sunnydale front. Which I don’t think is such a bad thing.”

“What’s not such a bad thing?” Xander asked as he moved passed Dean to catch up with the girls.

“A quiet night is not such a bad thing. Methinks it means the baddies are on hiatus and I can take a break.” Buffy replied.

“Yeah, sure. Quiet for now. But when do things stay quiet in this town?” Xander shifted his bag from his shoulder as they approached a classroom.

“Hey,” Buffy slapped his shoulder. “Don’t go harshing my good mood. If I’m hoping for a break in the action don’t go ruining it.”

Xander rubbed his arm where she had slapped him mumbling, “Ouch,” They had arrived at the classroom and he and Willow were preparing to go in. “ Well, chica, see ya lata.”

By all of them stopping at once, Dean nearly ran into them. “Oh, hi, Dean,” Willow called.

“Hey, uh, hi,” he mumbled out when Miss Calendar walked up.

“Hi, guys,” She said cheerily. “Are you ready to get started?”

Dean grabbed Xander’s arm, “Who is that?” his mouth nearly drooling.

“Down, boy. That’s Miss Calandar our computer science teacher.” Xander quietly told Dean. “Yeah, we all know she’s hot.”

Dean looked at him with shock all over his face. “Dude, I’ve been skipping this class for days. I had no idea.” Xander laughed and followed Dean into the room. Dean put on his most charming smile. “Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m new. I..” He stammered.

Miss Calendar raised an eyebrow. “So Dean, tell me, where have you been for the past four days?”

As Buffy watched from the door, Dean ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “I, uh, couldn’t find the class?” He offered weakly. Buffy thought he looked adorable but Miss Calendar wasn’t buying it.

“Right, go sit down,” Dean went and sat at the closest computer. Xander laughed at him but totally understood. Most of the class was separated with the guys in the front and girls in the back. Willow was the only girl in the front and that was because she always sat by Xander. “Maybe we can have Willow catch you up.”

“Sure, Miss Calendar, I’ll be happy to help,” Willow offered before waving bye to Buffy and taking her seat. Buffy walked off alone to meet Giles in the library.

 

“So, another quiet night?” Giles asked.

“Yep, the vamps are on vacation.” Buffy swung her legs and checked her nails.

“Hmm, That is odd. I’m going to check some sources and see if there could be any reason for this quiet time. Have you seen Angel lately?” Giles walked to his office and Buffy hopped off the counter.

“No, he hasn’t been around either. But it’s not like he was reliably around before.”

“True. But I wonder if they are connected in someway,” Giles mused. “Either way, remember to be alert. This could all be building up to something..”

“Or,” Buffy offered, “it could be that the killing of the Master scared them all away and I can retire.” She said with a bright smile.

Giles chuckled but then took a serious turn when he saw her smile. “Buffy,” he paused realizing what he was about to say would bring down her mood. “Slayers don’t retire.”

Buffy pouted, “You and Xander. What’s with the men in my life bringing me down? It’s Friday and that makes over seven days without slayage. I think that calls for a night off from patrol and a night to be a normal girl.” The bell rang ending first period. Buffy stood to leave. “I’m taking tonight off.”

“Buffy,” Giles’ reprimand began but then he sighed, “very well.” Buffy skipped out the door with a huge grin on her face. She had a night off and American Lit was next.

 

Xander, Willow and Dean were outside Mrs. Anders’ classroom. “Didn’t you ever take a computer class before?” Willow asked Dean.

“No,” he laughed. “Computers are more my brothers thing. I’m more into…..” he paused as he saw Buffy approach.

Xander took his pause to mean Dean was into Buffy and instantly became protective of Buffy. “You’re into what exactly?”

“Cars,” Dean turned and looked at Xander. Xander relaxed. “So, Willow, do you really think you can help me? I mean I barely know a thing about computers.”

“Of course Willow will help you,” A smiling Buffy joined them and linked arms with Willow. “Wills is all about the help.”

“Yeah, Dean, I can help you. Ooh, c’mon Xander, we’re gonna be late.” Willow broke off with Buffy and she and Xander hurried off. Dean turned to Buffy and held out his arm for her to take the same way she had been holding Willow’s and with a smile she accepted.

“So tell me, Dean, did you get all caught up with Huck?” Buffy asked him as he led her to ser seat.

“After reading it eight or so times at my other schools, I think I’m good.” He leaned forward and flashed her his most dazzling smile. She stared and stopped breathing for a second only to be interrupted by Harmony brushing past her.

Harmony sat and spun towards them in her seat. “Hi, Dean, are you ready for today’s quiz?” She was smiling but her intentions were clear as she threw Buffy a look that could kill.

“Quiz?” Buffy squeaked.

“Anders has a quiz every Friday. You’d know that if you ever attended class,” with a toss of her hair Harmony turned around. Buffy gave Dean a frightened look. Dean shrugged and leaned back. He better take a look at the book.

As the bell rang to end class, Mrs. Anders handed the quizes back.

“Well done, Ms. Summers. Big improvement. I’m glad you’re enjoying Huck Finn.”

Summers, Dean repeated to himself. At least he got part of a name. “And Mr. Winchester a perfect score! I’m so glad to have you join the class.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Anders,” Dean folded the paper and tucked it into his book and repeated Summers to himself.

“So, why do you skip this class?” Dean asked Buffy once they were in the hall.

Buffy shrugged, “I don’t know, why have you skipped computers until today?”

Dean glanced around, “cuz I don’t think I’m really gonna need that. I don’t see me writing computer programs in my future.”

“Oh, but you’re gonna need American Lit?!” Buffy snorted a laughed.

They came to a corner and Dean had to go toward auto shop and he was pretty sure this girl wasn’t going in that direction. “No,” he laughed. “I only went to that class to see you.” He turned and quickly disappeared down the packed hall leaving Buffy with her jaw hanging open.

 

 

“Dude, seriously, you should come,” Oz handed Dean the socket wrench. “The Bronze isn’t totally lame and our band is playing pretty tight right now.”

Dean looked up at him from under the hood of the beater he was working on. “The Dingoes?” He wiped his hands on a rag and stood to grab the air filter off the shelf. “I don’t know, man. I have to think about it.”

Oz scoffed. “There is nothing else to do, man, seriously.”

Dean smiled. He had been in towns much smaller than Sunnydale on Friday nights. There was always something going on if you knew where to look. He went back under the hood. “Maybe, is your girl going to be there?”

“Yeah.” Oz had a quizzical look on his face.

“Cool, she’s pretty cool. I have computer class with her.”

Oz smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Willow’s definitely cool.” Summers, Dean repeated to himself. He wanted to ask if any of Willow’s friends were going to be there. But before he could Oz offered, “Xander and Buffy will be there.”

Dean cracked his head on the hood as he stood, “Buffy? Who the hell is Buffy?”

Oz looked at him in disbelief and then gave a knowing grin. “Oh, you know her.” Dean just looked at him, a questioning look on his face.

“Dude, Buffy?”

“Buffy.”

Dean thought it must be a California thing. Who names a kid Buffy?

 

 

Dean leaned against the tree near the curb waiting for Sam’s school to let out. He wondered how he was going to get a chance to go out on his own tonight. It was something unheard of if his dad was in town which he was. When it was just him and Sammy he knew he could go out and Sam would cover for him. He was so deep in thought he nearly missed Sam walking up to him. “Hey, kid, how was school?”

“Okay I guess. What about you? Anything good happen in your day?” Sam was sounding a little sarcastic but Dean figured he knew how to change that.

“Well, to begin with, you’re going to want to stay here through high school ‘cuz our computer teacher is way hot. I’m talking I think I may take up computers just to stay in the class all year.” Sam laughed at that.

“So, she’s not a computer geek then?” Sam asked while slightly leaning into Dean’s arm.

“Sure she’s a geek. But she’s a hot geek which makes it all right.” Dean said smiling and pushing Sam back. “Also, and I know this will make all the Winchesters proud, I got a 100% on my Huck Finn quiz.”

Sam looked up at him shocked, “No shit?”

“No, shit.”

“Wow, I think you may have had a better day. But, I did get partnered up with Chloe Lassiter in Living Science class.”

“She cute?”

“Oh yeah,” Sam blushed. “She’s way cute.”

“Good for you, Sammy. Good for you.” Dean threw an arm around his brother for a second before turning it into a noogie. Then he released him. “You think Dad’ll let me go out tonight? I know he’s got a weekend of training planned.”

“Ugh,” Sam slouched. He hated training weekends. He’d much rather read all weekend or watch old movies with Dean. Then suddenly he brightened. “Yeah I think you’ll be able to go out. Dad was going hto take us training in the forest.” It was difficult not to notice the glee in his voice.

“Cool.” Not being able to go outside would make training the equivalent to working out and that was something Dean knew he could handle after staying out. It’s the staying up all night, after staying out all night, that were killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: My apologies to all die hard Buffy fans. I thought Oz and Willow hooked up at the end of season 1. I found out that they didn’t until after the Halloween episode in season 2. However, poetic license and the fact that I always liked them means I get to give them more time together. So, please go along with it. Also, I’m trying to be true to SPN so the Winchester boys don’t know about vampires until Dead Man’s Blood.


	2. Night at the Bronze

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the rights to anything you recognize.

 

“Sammy, remember don’t open the door for anyone. And clean all this up before Dad gets back,” Dean pointed around the room. If he hurried, he’d be able to get to the Bronze before his dad got back. Then it’d be too late to make him stay in.

“Yeah, Dean, I know the drill. How ‘bout you remember to call me just Sam,” Sam grumbled in response.

“Okay ‘just Sam’, I’ll do my best. Dad is probably gonna be pissed so what are you gonna say?”

“Funny, Dean. I’ll just tell him you’re with Oz and working on the van. That’s not a total lie.” Sam was not looking forward to facing his dad alone and covering for Dean, but he knew Dean had covered for him plenty of times.

However, they didn’t need to worry about a cover story. The Impala’s engine drew their attention to the front window in time to see the headlights drag across the house. Dean’s shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way he was going out that night.

John walked in the back door and instantly suspected his boys were up to something. “What’s going on boys?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and answered in unison, “Nothing.”

John raised an eyebrow, “Right.” He set down a duffle bag and collapsed in a chair. “Wanna try again?”

Dean sighed, “I was just about to leave to go see Oz’s band at some club kids around here go to.” He figured he had nothing to lose, he may as well tell the truth.

“Oh you were? And you were hoping to get out before I got home so I wouldn’t stop you.” John was exhausted and didn’t want to fight.

“Something like that,” Dean mumbled his reply as he leaned against the wall.

“Dean, this is a very dangerous town. You saw those books. You’ve read the news clippings,” John read the disappointment in Dean’s face.

“But Dad,” Sam broke in. “Nothing has happened here in weeks.” Dean looked at his brother in shock. Usually, Sam was smart enough not to pick a fight with their dad when he was tired.

Much to his boys surprise, John didn’t bark out a sharp retort. He just sighed and looked at Dean. “You know that doesn’t mean it’s not dangerous. This is a hellmouth and being quiet usually just precedes the storm.”

“Yes, sir,” was Dean’s only reply as he turned to go to the room he shared with Sam.

“What were you planning to carry for protection?” His father’s question rooted him to his spot Sam chuckled at the double entendre. “You can’t carry a gun into a club.”

Dean spun around smiling, “I can carry my knife and…”

“Take some Holy water, too. You can put it in a small vial or something,” John offered with a small smile at his son’s obvious joy.

“Thanks, Dad,” Dean’s smile was infectious and Sam followed him into the kitchen.

“Don’t forget your ring is silver. Could come in handy,” Sam felt like he needed to offer some advice, too. “Hey, how ‘bout putting some salt in your pockets?” Sam reached into the bag of rock salt leaning against the back wall.

“Are you serious?” Dean wondered where the kid came up with this stuff.

“It couldn’t hurt.”

Dean not wanting to slight Sam sighed, “All right, pocket full of salt.”

 

The Bronze was really getting crowded when Buffy returned to her seat next to Willow. She was happy and it showed. She was dwelling in Willow’s joy of being Oz’s girlfriend and she was really feeling the joy of having a night off from patrol. Xander soon joined them bringing drinks for all of them. He even did a little dance for them. “Buffy, I can’t believe it has been so quiet lately.”

Willow gasped, “Xander! Don’t jinx it!”

“Don’t sweat it. A quiet Sunnydale makes for a happy Slayer,” Buffy said while looking around.

As if sensing “what” Buffy was looking for, Willow leaned towards her friend, “Oz did invite Dean. He should be here.” She looked around for a second before looking back at the stage and Oz.

Buffy snapped her head back to Willow and nearly spit her drink out, “Dean’s here?”

“Oh, yeah,” Xander said nonchalantly. “I saw him playing pool a minute ago, why?”

“No reason,” Buffy tucked her hair behind her ear and looked toward the pool table. She could barely make Dean out through the crowd, but she saw his cocky smile while he took some bills off a guy and put them in his pocket.

Before she could go over to him, Xander stopped her with a question. “Buffy, is that Angel over there?”

Buffy spun in her chair to look in the direction Xander pointed. She hadn’t seen Angel in weeks. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him now. But, then they made eye contact and she couldn’t look away.

Angel slowly made his way over to her, “Can we talk?”

“Angel,” Buffy’s voice was not as calm as she’d like. Then she cleared her throat, “You remember Xander and Willow.” She looked away then, breaking his hold on her.

“Yes, I do,” he said without looking at either of them although both said ‘hi’. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Buffy said trying to sound pleasant. “I’d love to talk. Go ahead talk. Talk about where you’ve been for the last four weeks or so.”

“Can we talk, alone?” Buffy huffed and rose from her seat. Angel took her hand and led her to the stairs where the band’s music wasn’t so loud.

It was at this moment that Dean Winchester decided to look for Buffy only to find her in a what appeared to be a very private conversation with what Dean hoped was not a boyfriend. He muttered a curse, and decided he should probably flirt with a different girl tonight.

“Okay, we’re alone make with the talk. Start with where you were for the past month,” Buffy put her hands on her hips.

Angel sighed, looked around and sighed again. “Buffy, I thought we should take a break to think …”

“Next time you think you need to think, you should tell someone. I was worried. Don’t just disappear like that,” but Buffy wasn’t sure what she was feeling. She was angry that he hadn’t been around but she was happy to see him again.

“It’s been quiet, right? I mean, there haven’t been many vampires around.”

“Wait, I thought we are talking about us. We’re talking about work? I don’t want to talk about work,” Buffy pouted.

Angel swallowed a sigh. “Buffy, I think it’s been quiet because something big is coming this way…”

“Really, color me surprised. There’s always something big. What I want to know is, what did you think about when you thought about us?” Buffy could feel the color rising in her cheeks but she couldn’t help it.

Angel looked into her eyes and lied, “I don’t think its safe for there be an ‘us’.”

Buffy felt like she had the rug pulled out from under her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying and nodded, “fine.” and walked away.

 

 

Dean went to the bar to order a soda and find a girl, instead he found Xander. “Hey, Dean, too cool to say hi to your friends?” Xander asked with a small touch of irritation.

“What?! No, I just figured Willow’s too into Oz to notice anything and you’re with Buffy. Or is Buffy with that guy?” Dean nodded his head in Angel’s direction.

“That guy,” Xander said with malice, “is a pain in the ass. One minute he’s an okay guy and the next he’s a regular…”

“Douche bag,” Dean finished.

“Yeah,” Xander smiled. “A douche bag. You know the type.”

“So what’s Buffy doing with him?”

“I’d like to think she’s kicking his ass but that’s probably just wishful thinking.” They watched Buffy return to the table by Willow. “Come on, come sit with me and Buffy. I’ll win major points for bringing you back to the table.”

“Whatever, dude, lead on.”

 

“He’s such a jerk!” Buffy whined.

Willow agreed with a nod of her head, “King of all Jerkdom.”

“I hate him. Him and all guys like him,” Buffy added.

“Me, too. All jerks who hurt Buffy suck,” Willow said with a hand on Buffy’s arm. Then the girls looked at each other realized what Willow had said and together repeated, “Suck!” and broke into giggles.

“Well, I guess it’s not for us to cheer you up,” Xander said as he sat and Dean pulled up a chair.

“Au contraire, make with the making us happy.” Buffy commanded with happiness in her voice.

“I brought Dean,” Xander offered. “Does that help with the happy?”

“It’s a start,” Buffy turned to Dean. “Well?”

“I brought these ridiculous drinks,” Dean said hopefully.

“Hmm…. will do for now,” Buffy grabbed one and smiled before taking a sip. “Oooh tasty.”

Watching her suck that straw made Dean grateful he was sitting. “Glad you like it.” He was aware his voice sounded strained so he looked up to the band. Oz nodded. Dean nodded back. He had to agree they sounded pretty good for a high school band.

Buffy leaned close to Dean. “Wanna dance?” She asked with a smile.

“I don’t dance,” Dean replied. Buffy frowned and began to lean away when Dean leaned close to her ear and in a low voice added, “ But, if they play something slow, I’ll be happy to put my arms around you and sway back and forth.” He hoped it had the same effect on Buffy as it had on that girl in Iowa. He leaned back and smiled and hoped. Buffy loved the feel of his breath in her ear and the way his voice was so low. She slowly leaned back and smiled and hoped.

As if on cue, the next song was slow, well slow for the Dingoes ate my baby. Dean stood and took Buffy by the hand and led her out to the floor. She put her arms around his neck and his went to her waist. Then they started to sway. Buffy giggled. “You’re right you don’t dance.”

Dean feigned insult but smiled. “I told you. I sway.”

“Like Fonzi.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, like Fonzi.”

“Fonzi won a dance contest you know,” Buffy teased.

Dean laughed again, “Well don’t expect such talent from me. This is all I’ve got.” Buffy moved closer and put her head against his chest. Dean tightened his arms around her. “Is this Van Halen?” He turned them so he could face Oz with the question on his face. Oz shrugged at him and Dean laughed. Buffy loved the sound and feel of his laugh. Just then someone tapped Dean on the shoulder and they stopped swaying and moved apart.

“Mind if I cut in?” Angel asked looking from Dean to Buffy. Dean froze for a beat then looked at Buffy who was looking at Angel. Dean pressed his lips together and let go of her. He hated being played. He turned and walked back to the table not hearing Buffy’s “wait.”

He wanted to punch something so he didn’t stop at the table with Xander and Willow who both gave him apologetic looks. He really wanted to punch something. He let out a deep breath and decided to leave. “Douche bag,” he muttered when he turned back to the dance floor before leaving. But Buffy wasn’t there. Angel was standing alone staring in the direction of the back exit. Dean’s eyes followed just in time to see Buffy rush out the door.

 

Buffy wanted to hit something. No she thought, someone. “Who does he think he is? Asshole.” Buffy kicked at some trash in the alley and lamented that Sunnydale was quiet when she really needed to do some slayage. To her delight, at that moment two vampires came out of the shadows. Buffy could hardly contain herself. “Bring it, you have no idea the hurt you’re in for.”

The vampires just smiled, “You’ve got it wrong little girl. You’re the one who clueless.” Three more vampires then came from behind Buffy.

Buffy didn’t waste time with witty come backs. She was too pissed. She went for the one straight in front of her and started punching. As he went down, she kicked the one next to him. Then the other two moved in and one grabbed her arms. Buffy elbowed him in the gut and broke free.

 

Dean finally worked his way through the crowd to the door Buffy used. He was surprised it led to an alley, but he heard what sound like fighting further down the alley. He picked up a piece of wood from a broken pallet he saw and headed to the noise. He saw five guys attacking Buffy, who seemed to be holding her own pretty good. But no matter how many self defense classes she took he figured she was no competition for five guys. Dean ran to them and swung the board like a bat into the head of the closest guy. Then drove it into the same guy’s stomach as he fell. Then Dean used the board on the next guy the same way. As Dean’s back was turned, Buffy staked one and it turned to dust. “Dean!” she called in warning as one grabbed him from behind. Dean was able to reach his knife and stabbed the vamp’s arm. The vampire howled in pain and let go of Dean. The vampires Dean had knocked down earlier were now back up and ready to fight. Buffy was scared. She really didn’t want Dean to see this side of her life, but she had to get rid of these vampires.

Fortunately for her, Dean was really in the need for a fight so he barely saw what she did. Buffy staked another vamp while Dean punched one repeatedly in the face. “Damn, but you’re ugly. Is your mom also your uncle?“ Dean quipped. Dean turned to see Buffy fighting with one of the guys and he grabbed his vial of holy water and dumped it on the guy he was fighting sending him howling. Dean wasn’t sure what these “guys” were but with the way holy water effected it he knew they were “evil”. The one he had stabbed was back for more and knocked Dean down. He was about to straddle him when Dean reached into his pocket for Sammy’s salt and rubbed it into the guy’s face. The vamp howled in pain and crawled off. Buffy was still fighting when Dean came up behind them and stabbed the vamp in the lower back. As the vamp fell to his knees, Dean grabbed Buffy’s hand, “Come on!” he yelled and they raced out of the alley.

They didn’t stop running for blocks. Dean was thrilled that she could practically keep up with him Buffy was thrilled she didn’t have to hold back that much. They turned a corner and Dean stopped to catch his breath. As he and Buffy leaned against the wall and panted, he asked, “Are you okay?” He turned to look at her. Other than her hair being out of place and her lip a little bloody she looked fine. He reached out to wipe the blood from her lip. “You know those guys?”

“I’m okay I guess. And no, I never saw those guys before,” she was a little shocked. Dean hadn’t said anything about what those guys were. She surely wasn’t going to be bringing it up. Not when he was looking at her like that and touching her face. Their heads spun at a noise from the alley they had just exited.

“We better keep moving,” Dean barely whispered. His eyes were still on hers.

“Yeah,” Buffy whispered as she moved closer to him.

“I think the bitch went this way,” said a deep voice from around the corner. Dean grabbed Buffy’s hand and they started running again. Buffy didn’t want to run but she didn’t want to expose Dean to the vampire that must have been following. Dean knew he had stabbed that guy pretty deeply into the kidney, there was no way he should have been following them, let alone alive. That meant only one thing -- the one part of his life he had to keep from Buffy -- a demon.

Dean’s side started to hurt from where the demon had punched him on top of running for so long. He let go of Buffy’s hand and came to a stop. “Dean,” Buffy panted. “are you okay?”

“Yeah, just need to catch my breath,” Dean pinched his eyes shut and bent over. He held his side for a second. Buffy put her hands on her knees and took some deep breaths. She was concerned for him but she was more concerned about the vampires following them.

“I’m just going to take a peak around the corner to see if they’re still following,” she whispered.

“No, Buffy,” Dean whispered back but she was already moving.

She was silent as she crept around the corner. She surprised the vampires. One’s face was horribly scarred and bloody. Buffy staked the one before either knew she was there. Then she heard Dean creeping up behind her. She turned around to make like she was running off before he got there. Instead she crashed into him and they fell to the ground. Dean rolled them over so he was on top when the vampire made it’s move. It smacked Dean across his head then grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into a wall. Dean took the salt and crushed it into the vamp’s eyes and then backed it into a brick wall. It took a look at Buffy who had a stake in her hand and ran off. Dean rushed over and held his hand out to help Buffy up. “We’ve got to get out of here, Buffy,” Dean whispered as he started to lead her away without noticing the pointy piece of wood she was hiding behind her.

 

They made it to within three blocks of her house when the rain started. It wasn’t that hard at first but it soon turned into a downpour. Buffy grabbed Dean’s hand and ran towards her house. Once inside, they both slumped against the door panting. “Buffy, thank god you’re home it’s really coming down out there,” Joyce said as she came into the living room. “Oh, hello,” she added upon seeing Dean. She frowned a questioning look at Buffy.

Buffy stepped up and panted, “ Mom, this is Dean from school . He …”

“Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding,” Buffy put her hand to her mouth but saw that her mom was looking at Dean. “Buffy, what happened?”

“I’m fine,” Dean said quietly.

“These guys jumped me down the street from the Bronze and well Dean saved me,” Buffy turned to look at Dean as she said the last part.

“What? Are you ok?” Joyce looked at her daughter and then back at Dean. Dean was looking at Buffy in disbelief and praying that her mom was not going to call the cops.

“I’m fine, Mom, it’s just we ran and then it rained.” But Joyce was looking at Dean.

“Buffy, get the first aid kit.”

“No, really, I’m fine,” Dean said and turned to Buffy. “Okay, you’re home safe so I’ll be going. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Summers.” and he turned to go.

“You’re not going anywhere. Do you hear that storm? Buffy, the first aid kit, please.”

“Ma’am, really, I’m fine and I’ve got to be getting home. My dad is expecting me….”

“No, you are staying right here,” Joyce said with authority in her voice. “What kind of parent would I be if I let the boy who saves my daughter drown on his way home? Now are you coming in or what?”

Dean looked down at the rug he was standing on and then back to her and said, “My Dad and brother….”

Joyce smiled, “What’s his number?”

“What?”

Joyce, “His number. I’ll call him. You’re right. I was worried about Buffy being out in this storm. I’m sure your Dad is worried, too. So I’ll call him and tell him where you are and that you‘re staying until the storm is over.”

Dean rattled off the number, Joyce dialed and Buffy hurried from the room repeating the number to herself. Once out of the room Buffy scratched it down on a slip of paper and tucked in her pocket. Then she got the first aid kit from the bathroom.

“Hello, this is Joyce Summers. Your son, Dean, goes to school with my daughter (John braced himself for the angry rant he was sure to follow). He saved my daughter’s life tonight and I think he should stay here until the storm’s over.”

John paused before saying anything. That was not what he was expecting. “Is your daughter okay? What happened?”

“Oh, yes, thank god, well thank Dean, I guess. She was mugged by a group of thugs and Dean saved her. But after making sure she got home safely he wanted to leave. But I insist he waits out this storm.”

“Of course. Thanks for calling and looking out for Dean. Could I talk to him?”

“Of course. Here he is.” Joyce held out the phone to Dean who was still standing on the rug in front of the door. Joyce looked at him and understood, “Dean, please don’t worry about getting the floor wet. Your father wants to talk to you.”

Dean wiped his feet a few more times before he went to take the phone from her. “ Hi, Dad.”

“You all right?” John asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“The girl okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did you test them?“

“No, sir.”

“Do it.”

Dean looked at Joyce and said, “Christo.” Joyce however wasn’t really paying attention (and not being a demon she didn’t flinch.) She and Buffy were exchanging impressed looks with each ‘sir’ he uttered. “Nothing happened.”

“Were these ‘thugs’ our kind of thugs?”

“Yes, sir. I think so.

“Damn it. Okay, where do they live?”

“Um, Mrs. Summers, what’s your address?

“1630 Revello Drive.” She said it loud enough for John to hear.

“Dean, that’s clear across town!” John sighed.

“Yes, sir. I know”

“All right. Stay. But you be all the more ready for training in the morning.”

“Yes, sir. Is Sammy still up? Can I talk to him?

“Well, I wouldn’t say he’s up, but yeah, he’s right here.” John handed the phone to Sam.

Groggily, Sam croaked, “Hey, Dean, where are you? Are you all right?”

“Yeah, buddy, I’m fine. I’m staying at a friends tonight ‘cuz of the storm. So I’ll see you in the morning. ‘kay?” Dean’s voice was soft. Buffy and Joyce exchanged “aww” looks.

“”Kay, Dean, ‘night,” Sam gave the phone back to John.

“Dean, be careful, okay. Get some sleep. Let me talk to Mrs. Summers, again.”

“My Dad wants to talk to you,” Dean handed the phone to Mrs. Summers.

“Mrs. Summers, I will be by in the morning for Dean. Thanks again for taking care of him, I hope he won‘t be too much of a bother.” John was uncomfortable saying that but knew it should be said.

“It’s the least I can do, thank you for raising a great kid. Good night.” When she hung up the lightening flashed and the thunder sounded really close. “Come on, Dean, into the kitchen. Let’s bandage you up before we lose the lights.”

 

Dean sat in a kitchen chair while Buffy dabbed antibiotic on the cut on his forehead. Joyce wrapped ice in a cloth. “Hmm, I guess its not as bad as it first looked, but put this ice on it anyway and I’ll get some aspirin.”

Dean was torn between letting Buffy nurse him back to health and being macho and pretending nothing hurt. “I told you it wasn’t bad.”

Buffy applied the bandage, “You’re right, but I still don’t want anything to mess up that pretty face.” She handed him the ice.

Dean laughed and put the ice on his lump. “Speaking of pretty… those were some pretty nice moves you had back there. Where’d you take your self defense class?”

Buffy was relieved. He thought it was just self defense. She didn’t have to come up with any kind of story. “It’s tai kwon do. I started in L.A. but I work with a trainer here, too.”

Dean looked at her completely impressed, “Cool.”

Joyce returned with the aspirin. “Here, hun,” and handed the bottle to Dean. “Would you guys like something to eat?” She opened her fridge and then her freezer. “I could make a pizza,” she yawned.

“Mom, you’re exhausted. Why don’t you go to bed?” Then the lights flashed as the storm roared over head.

“Right, like I could sleep through this. So -- pizza?” Joyce looked from Buffy to Dean and by their smiles grabbed the pizza. “Buffy, you should change out of those wet things. And get something for Dean to wear.”

“Mom, Dean’s like tall and a boy. What would we have for him to wear?”

Joyce turned and looked at Dean, “You’re right, I’m sorry Dean. I might have a sweatshirt or..” She replied as Buffy left the room.

“I’m fine Mrs. Summers, really, you don’t..” Dean started.

Joyce yelled to Buffy. “I have a sweatshirt in my closet for him!”

“’kay, mom!” Buffy yelled in return. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“So, are you in any of Buffy’s classes?” Joyce knew this time alone would be the only time to question him.

Dean sat up straight. “Yes, ma’am, we have American Lit. together. I’m a senior, though, so it’s the only one.”

Joyce smiled. That explained the sudden interest in Huck Finn. “What does your father do?”

Dean hated this question and wished Buffy would hurry up. “He’s a mechanic.” Dean was saved by the lights flickering and the stove sounding it was ready for the pizza.

Joyce noticed Dean’s apprehension about the lights and smiled. “I should get some candles ready in case we lose power. It seems like every storm knocks out the power for a while.”

Dean stood, “I could help, Mrs. Summers. Just point me in the right direction.”

“Okay, go in the dining room. Left bottom shelf of the hutch. There should be a bunch of them. Matches are in the middle drawer.”

Buffy came down as he was in the dining room. She handed him a grey sweatshirt. “Thanks,” he smiled thinking she looked adorable in her pink pajamas and her hair in a ponytail. He looked the sweatshirt over and was relieved to find it plain.

“What? Did you think there would be little pink bunnies or something?” she teased.

He smiled, “Yeah something like that.” Trying not to wince, he took off his wet shirt, and then didn’t know what to do with it.

Buffy was lost admiring him for a moment then mentally shook herself, “Oh I’ll take that.” Then she also saw the bruise that was forming on his side. “Ooh, that’s bad.” She touched it, but had to pull her hand away when he pulled the sweatshirt on.

“I’m fine,” he reassured. “It’s nothing. Trust me it looks worse than it is.” However, he was thinking he liked her hands on him. They stood there for a moment before he picked up the candles again and asked, “Where would you like these?”

Buffy stammered, “Uh, some in every room I guess.” As if on cue the lights flickered and the thunder sounded louder than ever causing Buffy to jump. “Maybe I’ll get some flashlights, too.”

Joyce realized her exhaustion as they ate the pizza. Dean seemed reluctant to take some but did after she and Buffy dove in. “Dean, what’s Kansas like?” Buffy asked.

“I don’t know. Flat. Lots of fields. Why?”

“I thought you said you were from there.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Yeah, but we move around a lot for my dad’s job.”

“As a mechanic?” Joyce questioned.

“Yeah, well, it’s not easy finding steady work in that field and my dad wants us to see the country. So we move a lot.” Dean hoped that answer sounded legit enough.

Joyce stood to clear her plate, something seemed off about that answer but she was too tired to think of it. “Well, kids, I’m going to bed. Dean, I put blankets and sheets on the couch. It’s much more comfortable than it looks.” She went over to him and hugged him. “Thank you for taking care of Buffy.”

Dean was shocked and didn’t know what to do or say in response. When she let go he said, “Yeah, um, no problem.”

Joyce smiled at him and then at Buffy, “Fifteen minutes, Buffy, and then off to bed for you, too.”

“Yes, mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yeah, I’m messing with the time frame of the actual season 2 of Buffy, but I’m just having fun. I’m trying to put this in the fall of her junior year. Just pretend all that stuff doesn’t happen until the Winchesters leave town. Afterall, they always leave.


	3. Saturdays in Sunnydale

previously.....

Joyce has just gone to bed leaving Dean and Buffy alone in the kitchen.

 

 

Dean cleared their plates and rinsed them in the sink. “You don’t have to do that, Dean, I can…”

Dean turned to her, “What was the deal with that guy at the Bronze? He your boyfriend? I mean, did it work? Was he jealous?”

Buffy just stared at him for a minute not quite knowing what to say. Dean’s questions angered her. At the same time, she realized he probably had the right to the answers. “That guy was Angel. And yes, last spring, I thought that maybe he and I, well, that maybe we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But,” she sighed, “I hardly heard from him all summer and then not at all for like the last month.” She paused and looked at her empty glass. “Then tonight, he told me he didn’t want to be with me at all. So,” Buffy looked up at him and waited until he returned her gaze. “You hardly know me. I wouldn’t use somebody like that. I really did want to dance with you. That’s why I left. You took off so fast, I…”

“I was pissed,” Dean interrupted with a small laugh.

“Well, so was I. I was so mad I had to get out of there,” Buffy looked up at him.

“Yeah, me, too. I wanted to punch something.”

“So… it’s almost a good thing those guys jumped me. We both got to work out our anger on someone else.” Dean laughed a little. She smiled and took her glass to the sink and stood next to him.

“Yeah, and I got to walk you home,” Dean nudged her with his arm. “But can I ask you something else? Why didn’t your mom call the cops? Her baby girl gets jumped by ‘thugs’ and she doesn‘t call the cops?”

Buffy shrugged. She didn’t really have a good answer to that. “I don’t know. Maybe she was so concerned about you that she didn’t think of it.” She looked up at him.

“She didn’t have to get so worried. I told her I was fine,” He looked down at her. “I’m sorry about what I said before. You’re right. I really don’t know you.” He pushed off the counter. He took her hand and led her through her house to the steps. “You should probably go up to bed before your mom comes down to check on you.” He turned to her, about to make his move, when she surprised him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks for saving me, Dean,” she whispered with a smile and ran past him up the steps. Leaving Dean staring after her.

 

Dean woke early, surprised that the couch really was very comfortable. He folded the blanket and the sheets then walked into the bathroom and tried to make himself look presentable. He went into the kitchen and began to open cupboards. After finding coffee, filters, and some mugs he went about making coffee. He washed and dried the dishes from last night and debated about walking towards home when Joyce entered the kitchen. “Good Morning! Gosh that coffee smells delicious. Thank you, Dean.” Her chipper attitude surprised Dean. His dad was normally a total grouch until his second cup of coffee.

“No problem,” he muttered with a small smile.

“That was some storm, wasn’t it. I wonder if any branches came down,” she peeked through the window. “Well, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Nothing, ma’am, I’m fine. I’ll just wait for my dad,” Dean took a sip of the coffee.

Joyce looked at him and smiled. She had just figured him out. Just like last night, he wouldn’t ask for anything but he would take something once it was there. “Well, let’s see,” she said to herself as she opened the fridge. She grabbed the eggs and milk. “I think I’m in the mood for waffles. Do you like waffles?” She didn’t wait for an answer but, busied herself gathering the other ingredients and getting out the waffle iron. “So Dean, why did you and your family move to Sunnydale?”

“Um, my dad heard there was a lot of work here.” At least that wasn’t a lie. But, Dean was on his guard now. Time alone with a parent meant question and answer time. He hated having to keep track of what he said to parents. Other teens were too self involved to pay close attention to what he said. Parents on the other hand, always seemed to be able to trip him up. Maybe, he thought, if he turned the tables, “Have you and Buffy always lived in Sunnydale?”

“No, actually we moved here just over a year ago. We kind of needed a fresh start after the divorce and Sunnydale seemed like a nice quiet place.” Dean swallowed a laugh at her naïveté. Joyce set three plates down at the table and smiled when Dean didn’t push it away.

Buffy woke up with a smile from ear to ear. She smelled something delicious wafting up from the kitchen and bounded to her door only to stop suddenly when she remembered Dean was in her house. She turned and looked in the mirror only to shriek at what she saw there. Okay, no way was she going anywhere looking like this. She quickly chose a cute outfit, a tank that had Princess written across the chest and some short shorts. Then she brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

Fishing again Joyce asked, “What does your mom think of all the moving around?”

“Uh, my mom died in a fire when I was a kid,” Dean was suddenly very interested in the juice he was drinking.

Joyce looked physically ill. “Oh, Dean, I am so sorry. I….”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know,” he interrupted with the smallest of smiles on his face. “It was a long time ago. I was four. It’s just me, my dad and Sammy -- Sam.” Just then Buffy walked into the kitchen saving Joyce from further embarrassment. Dean looked at her tank top and his smile couldn‘t get any bigger. “Good morning, Princess.”

“Mmm, good morning, Dean. Good morning, Mother. What smells so yummy?” Buffy sat down across from Dean.

“Dean made coffee and I’m making waffles,” Joyce replied as she put a couple of said waffles on their plates. She watched with secret joy as Dean dug in. Then she looked at the counter and saw she had some eggs left. “Would you guys like eggs, too?”

“Mmm, yes!” Buffy announced before Dean could say anything. “Scrambled, please.”

“Coming up,” Joyce nearly jumped out her seat.

“Mrs. Summers, these are the best waffles I’ve ever had,” Dean said in all honesty. “I thought ‘homemade’ came frozen in a box.”

Buffy laughed, “During the week it’s like that around here, too. My mom channels Martha Stewart on the weekends.”

“Very funny, Buffy,” Joyce faked a scowl at her daughter. “I’m not around much during the week to cook for you, so yes, I try to make up for it on the weekends.” Before she could say anything else the doorbell rang. Knowing it must be his dad, Dean rose but Joyce put her hand on his arm, “Finish eating. I’ll get it.”

 

Joyce opened the door and couldn’t speak for a second as she looked at John. “Hi, I’m John Winchester, Dean’s father. Uh, this is Sam.”

“Hi, I’m Joyce Summers, please come in,” and she moved aside to let them in. “Dean and Buffy are finishing breakfast in the kitchen.”

Sam nudged his father and mouthed, “Buffy?” John replied with a shrug and followed Joyce.

“I am so grateful to Dean. I hate to think what would have happened to Buffy if he hadn’t been there,” Joyce led the other Winchesters into the kitchen.

Dean stood when his dad and Sam entered the room. “Hi, dad, Sam, this is Buffy.” John nodded to her. “Sammy, come here and finish this for me. Mrs. Summers makes the best waffles, like ever.”

Sam looked up at his dad who nudged him forward with his arm. Sam went and sat in the seat Dean vacated and finished the waffle and eggs on the plate. John turned to Buffy, “So, uh, Buffy, are you okay? No permanent damage from last night’s run in?”

Buffy smiled at him, “I’m all good.” Turning to Dean, “Thanks to Dean.”

“Yes, your son is our hero,” Joyce added as she poured John a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

Dean looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Sam nearly choked on his bite of egg. “I just did what anyone else would do.” He could feel John’s heavy gaze.

“What’s important is that every one is okay. Thanks for looking out for Dean last night.” John put down his coffee untouched and Sam got up from his chair. “It was nice to meet you, both, but we really have to get going. We have a lot to do today.” The three Winchesters were making their way out. Joyce nearly had to rush to get to the door ahead of them.

Buffy grabbed Dean’s hand. “I’ll see you later at Willow’s, right?” Dean looked at her questioningly. “Computer tutoring?” She offered, hoping to jog his memory.

Dean knew his dad was listening and let go of her hand before John would turn around, “Oh, uh, I forgot all about it. I’m not going to make it. Could you call her for me and apologize. I’m real sorry.”

Buffy was unsure of what to make of Dean’s actions but replied, “Yeah, of course, no prob.”

“Shotgun!” Sam yelled as he bounded down the porch steps. Dean ran after him as John slowly followed.

Joyce put her arm around Buffy and bent her neck to rest on her head on her daughter’s. “That has got to be the best looking family I have ever seen.” She said with an appreciative sigh.

“Oh, yeah,” Buffy agreed as she watch Dean climb into the backseat.

 

 

John looked at Dean in the rearview mirror. “So, tell me, what were you up against last night?”

“Dad, I have no idea what they were. They had fangs and really messed up faces. They were wicked strong, but they reacted to the Holy water and my silver knife.” Dean was trying to remember anything he thought would help his dad identify these “things.”

Sam giggled, “Fangs? What were they vampires?”

Dean leaned forward and smacked Sam upside his head. “No, Sammy. I know there’s no such thing as vampires. But they did have teeth like fangs!”

Sam mumbled an “ow” as John looked at Dean in the mirror again. He never told his sons about vampires. He didn’t think there had been a need, he was sure they were nearly extinct. He thought Daniel Elkins had taken care of that. “Dean, don’t hit your brother,” he said without much force behind it. “Can you remember anything else?”

“No, sir,” Dean didn’t think his dad wanted to know how hot Buffy looked when she was kicking ass.

Sam turned to Dean, “What did Buffy think they were?” He wasn’t teasing. He couldn’t imagine seeing something like Dean described.

Dean caught his father looking at him in the mirror. “I don’t know. We were both busy fighting and getting the heck out of there.” He realized that he and Buffy never really talked about what the ‘thugs’ looked like.

“You ready to work?” John asked.

“Yes, sir.” Both boys answered.

“Good, you’re going to the ropes course at the state forest.”

The boys looked at each other with mild shock. The ropes course was usually pretty easy. “The ropes course, dad?” Sam asked knowing that his dad would know what he meant.

“Yeah, well, the storm changed my original plans and your brother happened to stumble upon something we need to research, so training will be cut short today. We’ve got book work to do.”

Dean slouched in his seat. He’d much rather train hard than read those musty books. Sam, however, smiled.

 

 

Buffy sat on her bed and dialed Willow’s number. She couldn’t wait to tell her best friend all about Dean.

“Buffy, what happened last night? You and Dean were all with the flirting and the smiles and the close dancing and then jerk face Angel shows up and then Dean storms off looking really mad and then you storm out looking all angry Buffy leaving Angel just standing there looking like the jerk that he is. So what happened? Where did you go?”

Buffy waited for the Willow speak to run its course and for her friend to take a breath. “Well, yes, Dean and I were making with the flirting when jerk face decided to become possessive. Where does he get off? I mean he tells me he doesn’t want me and then gets all mad when I’m with someone else.”

Willow smiled, “Well, Angel obviously didn’t mean it, I guess. He must still have feelings for you, Buffy.”

Buffy sighed. Willow might be right, but what did it matter? If Angel said he didn’t want to be with her, then he shouldn’t act all jealous when she was with someone else. He can’t have it both ways. “I don’t know what to think. He always confused me with his mysterious ‘warnings’. And he was never up front with how he felt about me. He wouldn’t even tell me where he was for the last month or why he didn’t at least call me.”

“Well, Buffy, if it makes you feel any better. Dean looked really mad when Angel cut in and he did leave like right away,” Willow hoped that would cheer up her friend.

Buffy smiled and could hardly contain herself as she told Willow about Dean “saving” her from the vamps and then sleeping over.

“Really?” Willow squealed a couple of times while Buffy told her the details. But when Buffy finished, Willow asked, “So, he’s okay with you being the Slayer? ‘Cuz, well, you know.”

“He doesn’t know.”

“What?! How doesn’t he know? He saw the vampires right? He saw you stake them, right?”

“Actually, he never saw me stake one. He was busy kicking ass. I only staked one when Dean wasn’t looking. He assumed I took some self defense classes, which I didn’t deny. So, he thinks I’m just a regular, normal girl who happened to take tai kwon do.”

“What did he think the vampires were?” Willow couldn’t believe Dean wouldn’t have at least noticed that these guys looked weird.

Buffy thought about it for a second, “Ya know, we didn’t talk about it. I mean when we were fighting he said some crack about how ugly they were but, other than that… he didn’t mention it.” Now that Buffy thought about it, she did think it weird that Dean didn’t mention the fangs or the super vampire strength. “You think that maybe Dean was so into the fighting that he didn’t notice?” Buffy hoped, but did not really believe her own hypothesis.

“I don’t know, Buffy. I guess it’s possible.” Willow didn’t believe it either. In her sly voice she asked, “did anything happen when he slept over?”

Buffy flopped back on her bed and thought about her night with Dean. “Major sparkage. We’re talking I think he likes me almost as much as I like him.”

Willow giggled, “Really?”

“Yeah. I mean he had me clear up the whole Angel thing, but even before that, I swear he was going to kiss me. And when he took his shirt off, ohmigod, I thought I was gonna die. Willow, he is so hot.”

“So? Did you kiss him?”

“Well, I wanted to. But after the Angel conversation I wanted to play it safe. Take things slow. So I kissed him on the cheek when we said ‘good night’.” Buffy sighed when she remember how he looked when he walked her to the stairs. “Oh, and he isn’t coming over for tutoring today. He’s doing something with his dad.”

Willow sighed. She had made up little lessons to teach Dean the programming basics. “Well, I guess that leaves my afternoon open. What do you want to do?”

“Don’t know. But I better meet with Giles and tell him I finally ran into some vamps.”

“I guess the Slayer retirement is over.” Willow sighed. “Xander did jinx it.”

Buffy sighed, “Don’t blame Xander. Sunnydale is the hellmouth. Trouble was bound to come back to town eventually. Want to go with me to meet with Giles?”

“Sure, I’ll be right over.”

 

Buffy watched as Giles wiped his glasses for the millionth time. Are they always that dirty or is he rubbing a scratch that he thinks is dirt? Why doesn’t he get new ones she wondered. “There were five of them, you say?” Giles didn’t really think the number meant anything. He was concerned that Dean Winchester had been there.

“Yes, Giles, five. But, like I said, Dean and I handled them. All except the one.”

“Yes. Explain again why you didn’t slay the last one.”

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t Giles understand? “I didn’t stake the last one because I didn’t want Dean to see. So far he thinks I’m ‘normal girl’ and I want to keep it that way.” Willow looked at her friend with understanding on her face. She didn’t think it would work, but Buffy had always wanted to be normal.

It was Giles’ turn for the exasperated sigh. “But you let this desire to be ‘normal girl’ interfere with your duty as a Slayer. Now that vampire is out there and able to sire other vampires. When will you get it through your head that you are not like other girls.” He saw her misery on her face, but he had his duty, also.

Buffy felt her frustration begin to rise. “Giles,” she sighed almost in tears. “It’s just one vampire. You always tell me to keep this Slayer business a secret and I did. I just don’t want Dean to find out. I like him. He’s a normal guy. He’s not a vampire. And I think he likes me. Can’t you please understand? I’ll patrol extra tonight. I will. And I’ll find that vamp and stake the living daylights out of him.”

“Very well,” was all Giles could respond. It wasn’t his place to tell Buffy the truth about Dean and what his family did. But he didn’t have to like the hunter putting his Slayer in danger. So far he had been able to keep her identity from the Winchesters, but if Dean got closer to Buffy, the truth was sure to come out.

 

 

The ropes course proved easy for the boys. Even Sam had no trouble with it, so John decided to work the boys out at a gym when they had finished. It was an old gym full of boxing wannabes. Dean fell in line and did everything John asked. Sam thought it was a stupid waste of time. By the third time John yelled at him to pick up the pace, Sam stopped altogether. “Dad,” he panted. “Dean and I are already in perfect shape. I bet he could kick anyone’s ass in this dump. Can’t we go? Don’t we have books to study? I mean isn’t finding out what attacked Dean more important than me doing more sprints?”

Dean spun around and stood next to Sam. He, too, was panting and he put his hands on his knees to rest and catch his breath. More importantly, he was concerned that Sam was disobeying their father. It was something he was beginning to do more often. Dean had never seen his dad raise his hand against either of them, but Sam was good at pushing their dad’s buttons.

“You’re done when I say you’re done. Another circuit on the weights both of you. And up the weight this time,” John knew Sam was probably right, but he didn’t like the kid’s attitude lately and he had to show him who’s still the boss. He worked out just as hard right along side them, but his mind was on all the other things he knew he had to do. Number one on that list was to call that Mr. Giles, which he intended to do right after target practice.

John dialed Giles while the boys were picking up dinner at the grocery store. “So, where the hell was your Slayer last night? My son was attacked in the alley by some stupid kiddy bar. And there was no Slayer coming to his rescue.”

Giles nearly laughed at the irony, but he had to keep Buffy’s identity a secret and he certainly didn’t care for John’s tone. He knew hunters often worked their own agenda and had concern little about the common good. “My Slayer was out killing evil in this town. I don’t recall when the safety you and your family became the main focus. I would have thought hunters should be able to care of themselves.”

John bit back his anger. He knew Giles was right and at the moment he needed information Giles had. “Sorry,” John mumbled, “it’s just that there were five vampires against my son and some tiny girl. At least, I think they were vampires, but his description was off.”

Accepting the apology Giles answered, “Well, due to their proximity to the hellmouth, the vampire’s visage will be distorted by the evil inside them.”

John nodded though Giles couldn’t see him. “Is there anything else I should know about these hell mouth vampires should I run into one?”

“Well, actually being on the hellmouth makes them vulnerable to a stake through the heart. As unlikely as that may seem,” Giles knew the hunter would find that amusing.

John was dumbstruck for a moment. “Really? That’s, well, kind of, odd, I guess.” He paused for a moment, “Is your Slayer able to handle them or would she like help? I don’t want to step on toes here. I came for the information in those books, but if she needs help, I’m offering.”

Giles began to change his opinion of John Winchester. Pastor Jim had been right. Winchester may seem like a brusque man, but he was trying to do what was right. Giles appreciated the respect the man showed to the Slayer. “I believe she is more than capable of handling it. However, should anything change I may take you up on your offer.”

John saw that the boys were coming towards him. “Look, I was wondering if you had any information about last night’s storm. The demon I’m tracking has been associated with electrical storms before.”

Giles put down the book he’d been thumbing through. This was news to him. “I’m sorry to say, I don’t. What exactly have you learned?”

“It’s not much on it’s own. I think there’s a pattern. If you‘d like I can send my findings to school with Dean.” John hoped he wasn’t asking too much.

“I will be happy to look into it for you. I have some, (what was the right word to describe Willow and Jenny? He settled on) people who may be able to gather that information. I will contact you when I know for sure.”

“Thanks.” John disconnected and watched his sons load the trunk with groceries. He prayed there was more than just junk food in those bags.

 

Buffy paced around her room. She knew she had to patrol tonight. Another Saturday night and she was going to be spending it in graveyards. She longed to be like other girls. She thought about Cordelia. At this moment, Cordelia was probably picking out a stylish outfit and making herself beautiful to go on some date with a gorgeous guy. Cordelia was most definitely not choosing an outfit she wouldn’t mind getting bloody. Buffy chose a couple of stakes and concealed them in her sleeve. She looked at the clock and picked up the phone. There was one thing she could do to help her feel like a normal girl.

 

Dean had read the same paragraph four times and it still didn’t make any sense. He wanted to throw the book, but by the looks of it, it was so old it would fall apart upon hitting the wall. Sam was actually taking notes on the book he was reading and his dad had weather maps spread out on the kitchen table. Dean would have rather been doing anything but this. He thought back to the night before. At this time yesterday, he had been schooling a college guy in pool. He smiled to himself. Last night was a heck of a lot better than tonight, even if he did get smacked around by some demons. The quiet was broken by John’s cell phone ringing. Since his phone ringing usually meant a job, both boys looked to their dad as he answered. “This is John Winchester.”

“Hi, Mr. Winchester, it’s Buffy. Can I talk to Dean?” Buffy asked cheerfully hoping Dean was at home.

John scowled, “Yeah. Dean, it’s Buffy.” He handed the phone to Dean with a perturbed look.

Dean rushed to grab the phone knowing he dad was not pleased that Buffy had called on his phone. “Hey, hi Buffy. How’d you get this number?”

Buffy was a bit put out by that response. “You gave it to my mom last night, remember?” She felt that obviously, it had been a mistake to call.

“Oh yeah, right.” Dean walked around the corner to try to get some privacy. He was feeling pretty happy she called even though he knew he couldn’t use his dad’s phone for long. “Um, do you think I could call you later? Now’s not really a good time..”

“Sure, whatever, no biggie,” Buffy hung up feeling like an idiot. I guess I was wrong about how he felt, she thought. Now feeling angry and embarrassed, Buffy decided to channel that energy into slaying. She left her house and headed for the cemetery.

 

Dean handed his father the phone after he had programmed Buffy’s number into his own cell. He went back to the book he was reading, but his mind was no where near being able to concentrate. He spent the next hour day dreaming about Buffy. After what seemed like an eternity waiting for a chance to call her, he finally got his chance after John said they could quit for the night. He went to stand on their small back porch and dialed her number.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Mrs. Summers, it’s Dean. Is Buffy home?”

“No, sorry. I think she’s out with Willow,” Joyce answered. “I’ll tell her you called.”

“Thanks,” Dean hung up and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He wondered what she and Willow would be doing. He knew if he was in a normal family, he probably would have had a date with Buffy that night. Instead, he’s standing alone in a crappy backyard on a Saturday night. He often loved the life his family led, but sometimes he thought it really sucked.


	4. Zombie cheerleaders?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been digging up graves. What is the difference between cheerleaders zombie cheerleaders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  a/n: This chapter does contain some actual dialogue from BTVS season 2 episode “Some Assembly Required.” No infringement intended and characters saying the dialogue have been changed.

Buffy was feeling extremely annoyed. She was annoyed that Dean blew her off when she called, but she was more annoyed with herself for letting it bother her. She walked half heartedly through the graveyard. Though she was patrolling and aware of her surroundings, her thoughts kept flowing back to her love life, the lack thereof to be precise. Angel was a vampire. A cute, strike that, a sexy vampire, but since she was the Slayer, she figured a relationship with him would have major issues to overcome. Absentmindedly, her hand went to the cross she wore; gift from Angel. She had really thought that they had something. She thought he felt the same fireworks when they kissed, but she must have been wrong. He dumped her like so much whatever without seeming to care. Buffy sighed. Angel didn’t want her. Buffy arrived at the far end of the cemetery, nothing, no vampires. Why did Giles always want her to patrol the graveyard? Vamps need people. Shouldn’t she go near people? Well, she thought, the vamp was hunting at the Bronze last night, might as well try there.

Of course, thinking about last night made her think about Dean Winchester. Now here was a hot guy, a living, breathing hot guy. Buffy sighed thinking about him. His blond hair, his green eyes, that voice, those abs. Ugh! she thought. Turns out he was just another hot guy who was not that into her. She pouted. She had better find a vampire to stake soon. She couldn’t take any more pent up frustrations.

As she entered the alley behind the Bronze, she found her target. Casually, she wondered why vampires didn’t change clothes often. Sure made it easy to find them when they wore the same thing all the time. The not so fashion conscious vampire was leading a young girl down the same way Buffy had gone the night before. Time to get the show on the road, she thought as she ran after them.

The vampire seemed surprised to see her but turned on it’s vamp face when it saw her stake.

“Hey, what’s going on? Aren’t we going back to your place?” the girl asked before she screamed in terror at the vampire.

“What’s going on is you’re going to die and then I’m going to kill little miss Barbie the hunter over there,” the vampire answered.

Buffy shook her head and laughed. “I have a better idea. You run,” she said to the girl. “and I make shish kabob out of you.” But the vampire didn’t let go of the girl, instead it went to bite her, despite her screams. Buffy decided to just run up and stake him, when he pushed the girl into Buffy. Together, they fell to the ground and the vampire turned to scurry away. Buffy was faster than he anticipated. She was able to roll the girl off of her and jump to her feet. She caught up to him and staked him in the back. However, as he turned to dust, Buffy didn’t feel quite satisfied. She tucked away the stake and put her hands on her hips. Hmm, he wasn’t that challenging and she still wanted a fight. Frustration was still bubbling inside her and this little battle did nothing to alleviate it. Maybe if there was another vampire to slay… Yep, she smiled, I wanna slay more vampires. She turned and skipped down the alley, nearly begging for a vamp to try and jump her. As she re-entered the cemetery, instead of a vamp to slay, Angel came out of the shadows.

Buffy huffed, “What do you want?”

Angel looked at her and sighed. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. He wanted to kiss her and touch her and make her feel better than she ever felt. He looked away from her to help him control his desire. “Buffy, something big is happening. There’s a new vampire in town.”

Buffy studied him for a minute, “Is he nearby? Cuz I could go for a good slaying.”

“No, he’s not, and Buffy this is serious. Spike is dangerous. He has killed…”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m dangerous, too. And I’m tired of vampires thinking I should care about them.” Buffy paused as what she just said dawned on her. She hadn’t been referring to Angel, but by the look on his face, he thought she was.

“I just want you to be careful.” Angel turned and walked away.

Buffy called after him, “Angel, wait, I didn’t mean….” But Angel was gone. “Peachy, just peachy.” She sighed and decided to go home before the night got worse. Unfortunately a worse night was just around the corner.

As she turned to go home, she slipped into an open grave. “Umf.” she muttered as she landed in an empty coffin. Thinking at first that this meant another vampire, she sprang to her feet and jumped from the grave, stake in hand. Buffy did a quick survey of the area and noticed differences in this site compared to other vampires who had crawled from their graves. This grave had been dug out from above and it looked like the body had been dragged away.

Buffy silently slipped through her window. She changed and crawled into bed. As her head hit the pillow, she heard paper crumpling. Buffy sat up and turned on her bedside light. On her pillow was a note from her mom with two words that made her heart smile. DEAN CALLED

Buffy went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 

Dean woke to the sound of his father’s cell phone chiming in the other room. He listened to his father’s muffled voice. Looking at the 7:00 am on the clock, he figured he may as well get up anyway. Quietly, so as not to wake Sam, he dressed, made his bed, and crept from the room.

“Yeah, got it. I could meet you there,” John spoke in hushed tones. He was trying not to wake his boys. When he saw Dean, he pointed to the kitchen. “How long will it take you?”

Dean got the hint, the call wasn’t for his ears. He did as directed and went to the kitchen. Sighing, he started the coffee and went to the fridge for milk. Milk and cold cereal, far cry from the awesome Summers’ waffles. He ate and thought for the millionth time that weekend about the cute little Buffy Summers. Hoping the call his father was taking wasn’t a hunt that would require all the Winchesters, he looked towards the living room. Then he sat back in mild shock. Did he actually want to go to school instead of on a hunt? Dean shook his head and laughed at himself. The girl would be here when he got back, he wanted to hunt.

Without saying a word to his son, John came into the kitchen and made straight for the coffee. Then he gathered stuff to make a sandwich, Dean watched his father’s every move, waiting. “When you’re done here,” John said while pointing around the kitchen. “I’m going to need your help getting gear together.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said with enthusiasm.

John sat at the table with his son and finished his ‘breakfast’. He could tell Dean was excited and hated to wreck that eagerness. “Dean, buddy, it’s not what you think. That was Bobby Singer. There’s a chupacabra outside of Carson City.”

“Well, that’s not a big deal,” Dean said with disappointment. “Why does he need you?”

“He doesn’t. He has information I need. Also,” John rose to clear his plate. “I should return some of the gear I borrowed.” He looked at his son and sighed. “Dean, you and Sam need to stay here.” Dean started to protest but John raised his hand. “This is the hellmouth. You saw demons yourself. It’s more important that you are here.” Dean pursed his lips and looked out the window passed his dad. “Besides,” John added with a small smile. “Sammy would kick my ass if he had to miss school already.” The comment had the desired effect, Dean laughed.

“So, we just stay here and hold down the fort?”

“Yeah, for now. Carson City isn’t far. It’ll be quick work and no fun for you. If Bobby has the information I need, it will completely be worth it. You ready to get started?” John left Dean wondering what information could be so valuable that his dad would leave them to help destroy a chupacabra.

When they were done with the Impala’s weapon inventory, John and Dean gave her a look under the hood. But, as usual, she seemed in perfect condition for the road trip ahead of her. John loaded his duffel into the back seat and said goodbye to his boys. “Sam, Dean, I won’t be gone long and I’ll call when I meet up with Bobby. Dean, don’t go skipping out of school just because I’m not here. Sam, if he does, I need you to bust his ass.” The boys grinned at each other. “Dean, I have a bunch of paperwork in a folder for Mr. Giles. You have to take it to him tomorrow morning. He has people who can help decipher some of the weather events I’ve been tracking. Watch each other’s backs alright?” Sam and Dean nodded and watched as their dad drove off.

 

The day was nearly half over and Sam had a ton of homework left to do. “Dean, how is it that you never have homework?” Sam asked as he grabbed his backpack and sat on the shabby living room couch.

“Sammy, I have homework. I just don’t do it. What’s the point? I just need to do enough to get by and not get noticed.” Despite the words, Sam detected something else in his brother’s voice and was determined to figure it out.

“Then why should I kill myself doing all this work?” Sam asked trying to sound as frustrated as possible.

“Look, Sam, everyone knows you’re the brains of this family. We’re all going to fall back on you and your massive IQ when we’ve killed this demon.” That was the same line Dean fed Sam a million times. But this time, Sam was like a dog with a bone. Or rather a scientist with a theory to test.

“What are you going to do when we’ve finally killed the demon?” Sam waited for the mechanic line he knew was coming next.

“I don’t know, Sammy, maybe I’ll be a mechanic,” Dean sighed. Geez how many times we’re they going to have this conversation in their lives? Maybe Sam wasn’t so smart.

Sam smiled to himself. He thought he had a comeback this time. “Dean, you’re good at a lot of stuff. Maybe if you applied yourself in school, you’d see that.” Dean looked at Sam in shock. Who the hell did this kid think he was? A guidance counselor? “Dean,” Sam ignored the look he was getting. “you’re graduating this year. Don’t you want to go to college? Don’t you want something else out of life instead of hunting all the time?”

“That’s enough, Sam,” Dean didn’t like thinking about graduation. He knew he’d never see a diploma even if he did more than enough work for two of them. “Don’t you have books to read or something?”

“Not ‘til you promise me you’ll think about applying to college.” By the look on Dean’s face, Sam knew he had gone too far. “Will you at least think about a life after hunting?”

Mimicking his brother with a small whiny voice, “Will you at least think about…” Dean tackled Sam on the couch and startled wrestling him to the ground. “How about” punch “you think about” punch “doing my” punch “computer homework.” punch. Dean stood up and held out his hand to help Sam back up. “I’ll do laundry.” Dean tossed the computer assignment to Sam who looked it over thinking it would be a piece of cake.

 

Buffy’s day started with rereading the note her mother left her. Dean called. That was just enough to put a smile on her face. Maybe he had blown her off at first, but at least he made an attempt to talk to her again. She got into some workout clothes because she knew Giles was going to want to train today. Telling him the news of the empty grave along with the news Angel shared was going to mean getting into research mode, too. She better call Willow to see if she could help.

Giles nearly pounced on Buffy when she and Willow entered the library. “Tell me everything Angel said to you.”

“I did Giles, it wasn’t much. Just some new big bad vamp going by the name Spike is in town.”

“Hmm, yes, well we best find about all we can about this Spike. Cheeky for a vampire to call himself Spike, isn’t it.

“Whatever, Giles, I’m sure I can handle this Spike character. What really gave me the wiggins was the empty grave I fell in. It was dug out, from above,” Buffy clarified. “and the body was dragged from it.”

Giles turned to study her for a moment. “Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting.”

Buffy shuddered, “ I *know* you meant to say gross and disturbing.”

Giles turned from her and picked up a book that had been on the counter, “Yes, yes, yes of course. Uh, terrible thing. Must, must put a stop to it.” However, his mind went directly to a family of hunters currently in town. Hunters had, to his knowledge, been known to dig up graves for various reasons.

Trying to hide her disgust and fear Willow asked, “Why does someone want to dig up graves?”

Still thinking of the Winchesters, Giles responded, “Well, I'll, uh, collect some theories. Uh, it would help if we knew who the body belonged to.” He knew he would have to call John Winchester as soon as they knew more.

“Meredith Todd. Ring a bell?” Buffy asked. “She died recently. She was our age.”

Willow went straight to the computer, “This shouldn't take long. I'm probably the only girl in school who has the coroner's office bookmarked as a favorite place.” Moments later Willow shouted, “I found it! Meredith Todd died in a car accident last week.”

“How was her neck?” Buffy asked.

“It says that Meredith and two other girls in the car were killed instantly. They were all on the Fondren High Pep Squad, on the way to a game,” Willow read from the site.

Buffy sighed, “You know what this means. She wasn't killed by vampires. Somebody did dig up her corpse.” She turned to Giles, “Okay, so we got a body snatcher. What does that mean?”

“Uh, h-here's what I've come up with. Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls. Or, i-i-it could obviously be a, a voodoo practitioner.” Giles responded knowing full well he’d have to make Buffy begin to focus on this new threat and prepare her for a confrontation with Spike.

Willow gasped, “You mean making a zombie?”

Giles nodded, “Uh, zombies, more likely. For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would require more than one.”

“So,” Buffy began with a squeamish shudder, “we should see if the other girls from the accident are AWOL, too. Maybe we can figure out what this creep has in mind if we know whether or not he's dealing in volume. So, we dig up some graves tonight.”

Willow gushed, “Oh, boy! A field trip! Are you gonna call Angel?”

“I don't think so. I don’t want him to think I’m all needy girl. I’m not desperate for his help or his attention.” Buffy’s mind flitted to Dean for a moment. Too bad she couldn’t ask him for help in a graveyard late at night.

Adjusting his glasses, Giles looked at Buffy with concern. “I don’t want you in the graveyard tonight. Not until we’ve done more research on this Spike. This ‘grave robbing’ may just be a trap.”

Buffy slouched, “All right, Giles.”

 

Dean watched Sam slump down on the couch with his book. “Sammy, how much longer you gonna take?”

“It’s Sam,” he said through gritted teeth not even looking up at his brother. “I’d be done if I didn’t have to do your work.”

Dean reached over and grabbed the book from his brother’s hands, “Sam, you’re done. You do not need to do my work and we need to get out of here. I’m so bored I could shoot something.”

“When don’t you feel like shooting something?” Sam teased.

“I’m gonna shoot you, you keep that up. Let‘s get out of here,” Dean was getting irritated with Sam and with being trapped in their low rent house on a gorgeous Sunday.

Sighing in defeat, “All right, Dean, where do you want to go?”

Smiling in his success, “Anywhere, Sammy. How ‘bout the mall?”

“Seriously? I thought you hated malls.”

“Sammy, Sam. Malls, especially malls in California, have girls there. We need to go see some girls.” Dean was grinning. “Maybe hit the food court, too.”

Even though Sam didn’t quite share his brother’s enthusiasm for girls, yet, hanging at the mall beat staying home. Sam smiled up at his brother, “Buy me one of those gigantic smoothie things and you’re on!”

Dean laughed and the Winchester boys head for Sunnydale Mall.

 

 

In the mall, Dean noticed a large group of teenagers gathered around a large portrait. As he and Sam got closer, they noticed that it was a small memorial to three girls from the Fondren High Pep Squad who had died the week before in a car accident. The boys exchanged glances, this kind of event could end up leading to a job. Sam made a mental note of the names before moving on.

After getting Sam the giant smoothie he had promised him, Dean saw a familiar face. “Hey, Xander, too cool to say hi to your friends?” Dean smiled as he repeated Xander’s barb from the other night.

With a mouth full of hot cheesy pretzel goodness, Xander replied, “Hnmf Dmfn.” Upon swallowing, “What brings you to the glory of the Sunnydale Mall?”

“My brother and I were bored out of our minds and decided to hang at the mall for a while. And you?”

“Mom’s cooking sucks, needed real sustenance.” He indicated the pretzel. “Plus, it’s a good day for checking out the hot chicks from Fondren High.” The three guys turned and looked at the memorial once again. “But, I’m not the type to take advantage of a girl in grief. I’d offer a shoulder to cry on but they seem really upset and it’d make me look …”

“Like a callous loser,” Sam suggested.

Xander gave him a judgmental look. “I was thinking shallow.”

Dean shot Sam a look. “Xander, this is my little brother, Sam. Sometimes, he’s a pain in the ass.” Dean gave Sam a small shove.

Xander brushed off Sam’s previous comment and asked, “You go to Polk Middle School?” Sam nodded, Xander nodded in return. “Who do you have for math?”

“Brennen,” Sam answered.

Another nod from Xander. “That guy’s an ass, a real nit pick on every little detail. What about English?”

Sam smiled and slightly blushed, “Ms. Panecki.”

Xander high fived him. “ She’s so awesome. I think I may have actually learned something between all the time I spent fantasizing about her. She had this one green dress…” Xander looked up like he was reliving the sight in his memory and Sam’s smile got even bigger. Dean’s eyes bugged out as he looked between the two.

“She still wears it,” Sam confirmed.

“Awesome,” was Xander’s only reply. Changing the subject suddenly, “You guys want to grab some S’barro’s?”

 

John pulled up next to Singer’s Nova, Bobby was leaning against the truck waiting for him. “So, Bobby, how bad is it?” John asked as he walked around the rear of the Impala.

“Aw, hell, it’s probably just a coyote with mange. Either way, I’ll put it out of its misery before it does any more damage. Here’s another packet of weather reports I gathered for you,” Bobby Singer handed John a large well beaten manila folder. “So tell me, have you met the Slayer, yet?”

John took the folder and flipped through it before answering, “No, not yet.”

“What about her watcher, this Giles fella?”

“No,” John responded, but seeing the small surprise on Bobby’s face continued, “he’s the librarian at Dean’s school. So far, we’ve done most of the communicating through Dean.”

“How are the boys? They liking living on the sunny hellmouth?” Bobby asked with a smile but also genuine interest.

John looked at his friend and shrugged. “You know them, they’re good anywhere. Sammy’s being a pain in the ass, Dean’s just liking the new crop of girls.” Both men shook their heads thinking about Dean’s multitude of girls.

Bobby suddenly took a slightly serious tone, “Has Dean met the Slayer?”

“No. Are you kidding? That’d be like him meeting Zeppelin. If he met her, he’d tell me. He and a tiny slip of a girl were attacked by some vampires Friday. He handled it.” John responded to Bobby’s concerned appearance. “Dean doesn’t know that’s what they were, Giles said something about the effect of the hellmouth on vampires. They don’t look the same there as everywhere else. Get this, stakes through the heart actually work on the hellmouth.” He smiled at Bobby’s surprised expression. “Come on. Let’s take care of this mangy coyote or whatever it is before someone gets hurt.” The hunters left, guns in hand.

 

Dean was in Giles’ library before the first bell rang Monday morning. “These are the files my dad wanted you to look over.” He said as he handed Giles a rather large packet of information.

Giles studied him for a moment, “Your father has gathered all of this information on the demon by himself?” Giles was obviously impressed.

“Yes, sir. He really hopes you can help him detect a pattern he may have missed,” Dean knew this folder was practically his father’s life’s work. He wasn’t very comfortable just handing it off to Giles and his apprehension showed.

Giles attempted a look of reassurance. “Dean, I know how important this is to your family. I will put my best people on it and we will find something to help your father track and destroy the demon. You have my word.” This seemed to ease Dean’s mind a bit. “In the meantime, I was wondering if you assist me with a small problem my Slayer encountered this weekend.”

This peeked Dean’s interest. The Slayer needed his help? How awesome was that? With enthusiasm written all over him, Dean replied, “I’ll do whatever I can.”

Giles smiled, “What can you tell me about grave robbing?” He continued to fill in the details of Buffy’s graveyard discovery.

Dean confirmed Giles’ suspicions. “It wasn’t us. But we can go to the graveyard tonight to check out the other two graves and see if they have been disturbed. We can check for anything the ‘robbers’ left behind that may tell us what they are intending to do with the corpses. Maybe some one or some thing with a vendetta against cheerleaders.”

“Thank you,” Giles noted the time and realized he need to get young Winchester out of there before Buffy showed up. “Please keep me informed. And be careful as Sunnydale is full of more danger than just grave robbers as I’m sure you know.”

“Yeah, Mr. Giles, don’t worry. We can handle ourselves pretty well.” Dean grabbed his notebooks and left the office.

 

Buffy, Willow and Xander were taking their usual slow walk around the school before arriving at the library and nearly crashing into Dean as he left. Buffy was surprised to see him, especially at the library. Though she didn’t really know him, Dean Winchester did not seem like the book worm type. “Hey, you,” she said with a smile showing her pleasure at seeing him again.

Dean looked embarrassed for being caught at the library by Buffy for the second time. “Hey,” he returned but included Xander and Willow with his smile. “I, uh, just needed to return a book.”

“Responsible book borrower,” Buffy nodded. “I’m sure Giles was all about the gratitude for returning his books.”

Willow nodded, “We think he thinks of them as his children.”

“One precious book gone for too long and Giles sends out pictures on milk cartons,” Xander added.

Dean laughed, relieved these guys didn’t think he was library nerd. “Did you get your computer work done, Dean?” Willow asked.

Dragging his eyes from Buffy’s smile, he turned to Willow. “Yeah, my little brother helped me.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“Sam of the super smart,” Xander added. Xander’s recognition of Sam surprised Buffy and Willow. “Oh yeah, we bonded yesterday over mall food.”

Just then the bell sounded. Willow and Xander turned to go to computer class. Buffy reached out for Dean’s hand, “Sorry, I didn’t call you back yesterday but you didn’t leave your number.”

Dean leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. “See you next hour.” As he turned to catch up with Willow and Xander, Buffy’s hand went to her cheek. She watched him walk away and sighed a smile. This was going to be a good day.


	5. making monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode Some assembly required about a boy trying to make a grilfriend for his "dead" brother.

Dean had stopped paying attention to Mrs. Anders in American Lit. within minutes of taking his seat. His attention was focused on Buffy. Well, in truth it wavered from her legs to the slope of her back to how she had her hair up to how soft her neck looked and the way she was resting her head in her hand. Buffy was twirling a pencil in her other hand. When she dropped it, Dean retrieved it so quickly, it had barely hit the floor. He returned it to her, but her smile of thanks just added to his daydream repertoire. He had it bad and he knew it. He shook his head. He knew better than to get attached to some girl so he had better get her out of his system or at least out of his mind for a while. He looked at the clock and tried to focus on the fact that auto shop was next.

Buffy was jealous. Michelle had taken the seat next to Dean, and Buffy was forced to sit in front of her. She had wanted to spend the hour staring at him and daydreaming. Instead, she was just daydreaming about him. When he met her eyes returning her pencil, she forgot to speak. She absentmindedly doodled a heart on her notebook. Why did this have to be the only class they had together? She lamented. Buffy resolved to ask him to join her for lunch. She didn’t know when he had lunch, but she felt she had nothing to lose.

When the bell rang, Dean and Buffy met up in the doorway. He put his hand on the small of back and guided her into the hall. Buffy knew her heart was racing, but she prayed she could keep her cool. “Dean, um, you know, Xander, Willow, Oz and me usually eat lunch in the commons. You want to join us?” She hoped she didn’t sound desperate.

At that moment, Dean took his hand off her back. He mumbled, “Yeah, uh huh,” and walked away without saying another word. He had seen something that scared him to the bone. Buffy stared after him not knowing what to make of his actions.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oz took in Dean’s pained expression and shrugged. Obviously, something was bothering Dean, but Oz didn’t feel it was his place to pry. However, after Dean had nearly dropped the car off the lift, Oz had to intercede. “Dude!”

“What?” But Dean caught himself and stopped the car. “Sorry, man. My head’s not in the game.”

“Noted. Should I ask why?”

“No,” Dean turned and moved some tools around. It seemed like he had forgotten what he was looking for.

Oz went to the tool bench and found the socket wrench he and Dean required to continue the repairs on the car. Dean turned, leaned against the bench and tilted his head back. The homecoming banner he saw in the hall haunted his thoughts. Buffy was the type of girl that would want to go to that. He was not the type of guy that went to school dances. He knew that would blow his chances with her. Even though he knew his time with her would come to an end sooner rather than later, he hadn’t thought it would be so soon. He sighed. Oz looked at his friend and shook his head. The only thing he knew that could upset a guy like that was a girl.

 

When Dean didn’t show at lunch, Buffy couldn’t help but wonder if she had done something wrong. “Oz, did Dean say anything to you in shop?” she asked hoping she sounded casual.

Oz studied her for a moment and realized she was the girl upsetting Dean. “No, but he wasn’t saying much,” he answered truthfully.

Willow wiggled closer to him but looked at her friend. “Why? What’s up with Dean, Buffy?”

“Nothing. He was fine and then all of a sudden he kinda wigged.”

“Maybe it’s the hellmouth,” Willow offered. “Maybe he senses the evil.”

The group shrugged but some cheerleaders hanging a banner were holding Xander’s attention. “Maybe he fears that,” he said pointing to the banner announcing the homecoming game and dance to be held in a few weeks.

Oz nodded in agreement and Buffy realized Xander spoke the truth.

 

After calling their father, Dean had told Sam about the missing cheerleader corpse. Sam was happy his dad thought Dean and him capable of handling a case on their own. Their assignment: dig up the graves of the other two girls in the accident. Sam and Dean dug the first grave in silence until hitting the coffin. “So, do we hope to find a body or not?” Sam asked.

Dean paused before opening the casket. “Good question. I guess no body would mean,” he opened the lid. “no body.” He looked at Sam. What the hell did that mean? Is someone out there making cheerleader zombies?

Sam examined the tombstone and the surrounding area. There was no voo doo that marked the site. “Better call Dad.”

Dean dialed while Sam refilled the grave. “Dad. The grave is empty.”

“Any sign of voo doo?” John asked. He was still hours away, in Carson City, but he was now much more concerned for his sons.

“No, Sir,” Dean held the phone in the crook of his neck and helped Sammy.

“Put a salt ring around the other grave before you dig that one. If she’s missing call me. I’ll call Giles. I’ll be home in the morning.” John disconnected. Dean and Sam continued their gruesome duty.

“John, what is it? What’d they find?” Bobby Singer could feel the anxiety John was feeling.

“It’s what they didn’t find. The grave was empty and there was no sign of black magic,” John stood and paced their small room.

“Shit, John, what’d you get yourselves into in that town?”

John shook his head but knew Bobby was right. The dangers of the hellmouth were hardly worth the information and materials Giles offered. “I gotta get back to my boys.” Bobby agreed and began to help John gather his belongings. By the time Dean called the second time to report another empty grave, John was well on his way ‘home’.

John Winchester punched in Giles’s number not caring about the time of night. “Giles,” he spoke in measured tones. “My boys found nothing.”

“Well, I guess that’s good news. Thank - ”

John cut him off, “No. It’s not good news. They found nothing, no bodies.”

“Oh goodness. Well that, that isn’t good.” Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and felt like this may be beyond him. “Do you think we could meet in the morning? I think I’m going to need all the help I can get.”

“I was planning on it,” John disconnected.

 

Giles knew he had to be careful. He didn’t want to expose Buffy’s secret to the Winchesters, but if he had to in order to stop this new evil, well then, he would. Giles had called Buffy in the morning to make sure that she and Willow would stop in the library before school. It was imperative that he speak with her about the missing bodies. He just hoped the Winchesters wouldn’t arrive at the same time.

As the girls entered the library, Giles practically leapt at them. “My sources found the other graves to be empty. We need to study this from all angles. Some one may be making zombies out of these poor girls. However, it could also mean a flesh eating demon.”

“Who would want zombie cheerleaders?” Willow wondered aloud.

“How does one go about making a zombie anyway?” Buffy asked Giles.

“Yes, well, that’s a question for a different time,” Giles had noticed the class bell was about to ring. “Please meet me at lunch so that I can let you know what we learn.”

“Who do you have helping you, Giles?” Buffy studied her watcher. Usually, the Scooby gang handled all parts of the investigating. Something was definitely up with Giles.

“That isn’t important right now. What is important is that we figure out who or what is behind this and stop them.” Buffy couldn’t really argue with that, but it did nothing to satisfy her curiosity.

 

It was mid morning when the Winchester men woke up. Dean had always considered sleeping in a perk of being a hunter. His father never made them wake up for school if they had been up hunting or working the night before. Dean looked at the clock and saw he had slept through three hours of classes. The only downside he could think of was he didn’t get to see Buffy. John and Dean took Sam to school, then went to Sunnydale High’s library.

“John Winchester,” John held his hand out to the man in front of him.

“Rupert Giles,” Giles held out his hand and directed John and Dean into his office. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester, for coming in to see me.” Then turning to Dean, “Tell me, what did you find last night.”

“Well, sir, after my brother and I dug up the coffin, we didn’t find a body. We didn’t find one in the second coffin, either. My brother, Sam, did not find any evidence of voo doo or black magic,” Dean sounded professional. “We re-consecrated the ground before we reburied the coffins.”

Giles looked to John, “So, would this be the work of your demon?”

“I never rule out anything where this demon is concerned, but, no it’s not it’s normal M.O.” John leaned back in his chair and turned toward Dean, “Tell me, did you or Sammy find any sulfur in or around the graves?”

“No, sir.”

“Sulfur?” Giles asked.

“Sure sign of a demon’s presence,” John answered. “However, even though there was no evidence of voo doo, I wouldn’t rule out zombies, as crazy as that sounds.”

Giles snorted. “No theory is considered crazy on the hell mouth.”

Dean shook his head, “Zombie cheerleaders? How would you be able to tell them apart from the others?” Neither Giles nor John found his question humorous.

Giles seemed uncertain of his next move. He looked to John, “ What should we do next?”

“If we can determine why they want these bodies perhaps we can stop them. The only pattern I see is that all the victims are cheerleaders.” John looked to Dean, “Dean, I want you to keep an eye on the cheerleaders.”

Without the expected enthusiasm, Dean responded, “Yes, sir.” With a roll of his eyes.

“I will get my research team to locate any other connection,” Giles was feeling at a loss.

“I guess we need to wait for them to make their next move,” John was feeling as frustrated as Giles.

Once they were alone in the hall, Dean, sounding as if he had just been given the worst assignment ever from his father, asked, “Are you serious? Watch cheerleaders?”

For a moment, John just stared at Dean. “Who are you and what have you done with my son?” Upon Dean’s eye roll and huff, John continued, “Since when do you not want to look at cheerleaders?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Dad, the cheerleaders at this school are such stuck up bit-”

“I’m not asking you to date them, just watch them. Pay attention to who else is watching them.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean sighed.

“Just because you think they’re bitches, doesn’t mean they deserve to die.” John added as he walked away.

 

As the bell rang for passing, Dean made his way to the commons. He knew he’d find Cordelia buzzing around with her posse of posers. But there was something that caught his eye, some kid was taking pictures of her.

“Stop it!” Cornelia snapped. “ What are you doing?” The kid took another picture. “We are under florescent light, for God's sake.”

The boy flashed a sleazy grin, “The camera loves you!”

Cordelia huffed, “I didn't think yearbook nerds came out of hibernation till spring.”

He took another picture. “It's for my private collection,” the boy leered as he came so close to her, Cordelia had to push him aside.

“Eric, I’m serious. Quit it!” Cordelia seemed truly annoyed.

Dean decided it was time to intercede. “Knock it off, loser.” He pushed the kid with the camera hard enough to make the boy stumble and drop his camera. “We all know you’re taking the pictures ‘cuz you could never get a real girl, perv. Get the hell away from her.”

Eric stumbled away muttering, “Asshole.”

Cordelia brushed her hair behind her ear and gave Dean one of her million watt smiles. “My hero. That guy was a total pain.” She put her arm through Dean’s, “Walk me to class?”

“Lead the way, sweetheart.” Dean pretended not to notice that Buffy had seen the whole thing.

 

After school, Dean watched cheerleading practice before taking cover in the parking lot to make sure the cheerleaders are safe. Soon, the girls leave the gym.

Cordelia turned to her squad, “Guys, if we don't get this down by tomorrow, no one's gonna be led by our cheers. Practice.” Cordelia continued on to her own car as the others got in theirs. When Cordelia reached her car, she heard something by the fence and stopped to look around. “Hello?” She began to dig in her pack for her keys. Dean perked up and looked around. He didn’t hear anything, but he looked to where she had been staring and thought he may have seen a figure in the shadows. He got his blade ready.

“Xander Harris, if this is some kind of joke…” Cordelia dropped her keys and they rolled under the car. She knelt down and reachedfor them frantically. On the other side of her car she saw someone in black shoes approaching. Quickly, Cordelia got up and ran to a dumpster and jumped in. Dean watched in amusement, anytime Cordelia Chase ends up in a dumpster is a pretty good time. He wished he could share it with Buffy or Xander. Yeah, Xander would love this, he thought. However, he wasn’t sure if this guy was the one to worry about. The man followed her, but he walked past a dumpster. After he left, the lid opened and Cordelia checked to see if the coast was clear. She pushed the lid up all the way, then turned around again to hop out, but was startled by Angel.

“Cordelia. This is the last place I expected you to hang out,” Angel said with a grin.

Cordelia gasped, “Oh, God! God, it's you. Why were you following me?”

Angel shrugged, “I wasn't sure it was you at first. I'm looking for Buffy.” Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Buffy? Well, she's, uh... big shock, not here.(tries to get out) Uh, hold on, my skirt is caught.” She felt behind her and freed her skirt, but when Cordelia picked up what was holding her skirt she saw it's a hand. She dropped it and screamed.

After Angel got her out of there, Dean ran to the dumpster and looked in. “Holy shit.” Seeing the multitude of body parts made Dean nearly puke. He held back the vomit and placed a call. “ Dad, I’m at the school. There’s a dumpster here filled with dismembered bodies.” After listening to his father’s reply, he adds, “No, no sign of sulfur. No, I can’t salt and burn now. I’m sure Cordelia is calling the cops right now.” Another pause, “Yeah, I can still put down some salt.”

In the library, Buffy, Giles, Willow and Xander had been discussing the recent development of the empty graves. “So, both coffins are empty. That makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies,” Xander added in his usual flip manner.

Willow wrinkled her brow, “Is it an army if you just have three?”

Buffy tilted her head in thought, “Zombie drill team then.”

Before Giles could reel them back to the matter at hand, Angel and Cordelia burst through the door. Buffy looked at them with suspicion, “Angel, Cordelia, what brings you by?” She knew she wasn’t doing a good job of disguising her jealousy, but first Cordy is with Dean and now Angel. Buffy started contemplating donating Cordelia to the zombie drill team.

Before either of them could answer Giles interrupted them, “Um, as long as you're here, perhaps you could be of some help. Somebody's been digging up the bodies of dead girls.”

Angel nodded, “I know. We found some of them.”

Buffy squinted at him, “You mean, like, two of the three?”

Angel shook his head, “I mean, like, some of them. Like parts.”

Cordelia shuddered at the memory, “It was horrible. Angel saved me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere. Why are these terrible things always happening to me?”

Xander coughed, “Karma!”

Willow closed the book in front of her, “So much for our zombie theory.”

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, “So much for all our theories.”

“I don't get it,” Buffy said. “Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make any sense. Especially from a time management standpoint.”

Angel rubbed his head, “Well, what I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts.”

It was Buffy’s turn to shudder, “Could this get yuckier?”

Willow’s eyes got wide, “They probably kept the other parts to eat.”

“Question answered,” Buffy squirmed.

Giles looked at his group, “Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?”

“Maybe because whoever did it had some business in the neighborhood. Like, say, classes?” Buffy offered.

Angel shook his head in disagreement, “This was no hatchet job. Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing.”

Giles seemed to be on the same track as Angel, “Yes, really. What student here is going to be that well versed in physiology?”

Willow steadied her gaze at him, “Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club. And me.”

Xander tried to lighten the mood, ‘So, Will, come clean. Promise to never do it again, and we'll call it a night. (no response) He joked!”

Buffy turned to her friend, “Willow, why don't you get these guys' locker numbers so we can do some checking? While you’re doing that, why don’t we, check out that dumpster.”

Cordelia shook her head. “No. I have to go home now. I have to take a bath and burn my clothes.”

Xander, in mock disappointment, “You have to go? Aw, too bad. Keep in touch. Buh-bye.”

Cordelia pouted at their lack of concern for her, “I don't wanna go alone. I'm still fragile.” She turned to Angel, “Can you take me?”

Angel looked shocked, but nodded. Buffy gave him a stare of disapproval.   
Cordelia smiled and linked his arm. “Great! I'll drive?” She led the way out of the library as Angel gave Buffy another helpless look.

Xander shook his head wondering how Angel always got the girl. He turned to Buffy, “S’pose we go check out that dumpster, now.”

While Willow researched, Giles, Buffy and Xander looked over the dumpster that housed the dismembered bodies. Xander wretched. Buffy knelt down and touched a circle of white she found on the ground.

Giles mumbled to himself, “Hmm, no sulfur.”

Buffy noticed and questioned him, “What does sulfur have to do with this and what is this white stuff?”

Giles looked at the circle Buffy was pointing to. He almost smiled in relief. A Winchester was already involved and perhaps a step ahead of him. “That, Buffy, looks like salt. As for the lack of sulfur, it means there was most likely no demon involved.”

“Great,” Xander responded. “No demon. Just a psychopath who spills condiments.”

Back inside the school, Willow made a discovery of her own. Upon opening Chris Epp’s locker she found: 'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk Reference', 'Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons' and a newspaper folded open to a picture of the three cheerleaders. The title above the picture read 'Tragic Accident Kills Three'.

Giles, Buffy and Xander met up with her. “I think it's fair to say Chris is involved,” she said indicating the evidence she just found.

Xander agreed, “He's into corpses alright, but we still don't know why.”

“Yes, we do,” Buffy answered as she opened Eric's locker door and showed them a collage of a woman made from parts of various pictures.

 

The next morning brought Buffy new problems. Cordelia was openly flirting with Dean, who seemed to be enjoying every moment of the attention. Buffy approached Willow and Xander sitting on the railing of the balcony. “Any sign of our suspects?” Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head, “Not yet. I don't get it. Why would anybody wanna make a girl?”

Xander scoffed, “You mean when there's so many pre-made ones just laying around? The things we do for love.”

Buffy shook her head. “Love has nothing to do with this.”

“Maybe not,” Xander countered. “but I'll tell you this: people don't fall in love with what's right in front of them.” Willow gave Buffy a sad, knowing look. Xander went on,, “People want the dream. What they can't have.” Buffy looked over at Dean walking with Cordelia longingly. Willow understood only too well. Xander continued without noticing, “The more unattainable, the more attractive.”

Willow hopped down from her perch. “And for Eric the unattainable would include everyone. That's alive.”

Buffy looked at Willow, “Uh, Eric's sick enough to do something like this, but what about Chris? He seems like a human person.”

Willow began to walk while they followed her. “I dunno. That thing with his brother was really hard on him. And he talked about death a lot. Maybe he just wanted to get one-up on it.” They paused outside the computer lab where they met up with Giles.

“But it's not doable. I mean, making someone from scraps, actually making them live,” an exasperated Buffy whispered.

Willow sighed, “If it is, my science project's definitely coming in second this year.”

“I don't think we need to worry about that just yet. I spoke to a person this morning about the remains. The police have finished sorting through them, and apparently they found three heads in the dumpster.” Giles kept his voice down.

Buffy wondered, person? But she went straight to the topic. “They only had three girls. So they are still hunting for a head.”

Later, outside American Lit. Cordelia was talking to Harmony just loud enough for Buffy to hear. “I’m not sure who I’m letting take me to Homecoming. Dean is the only high school boy I’d consider. However, I may just have an older guy who’s interested.”

Buffy wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But, Eric was in this class, and she needed to see if he was in school. She avoided Dean’s eyes as she took her seat. Harmony came in and sat near Dean and Buffy. “Are you ready for the test?” she asked not disguising her dislike of Buffy.

Buffy slumped in her chair. Why didn’t they give out grades for people who didn’t run screaming at the sign of trouble? She took out a pen and prepared to fail.

Dean studied her for a minute and then walked to Mrs. Anders desk. “Mrs. Anders, can I talk to you a minute? Buffy was one of the girls that found the dumpster of bodies last night. I don’t know why she’s even in school. She was walking home from study group in the library with Willow Rosenberg and found them when she went to throw something away. I mean, how is the school even open let alone making those girls attend today?” Dean sounded so concerned and sincere that Mrs. Anders had to listen.

Mrs. Anders paused as took this in. She looked back to Buffy who did seem distressed. “Dean, dear, you’re such a good friend. You’re right.” Dean went back to his seat.

“Buffy, dear, would you come up here?” Buffy was shocked when Mrs. Anders called her. She looked at Dean, but he didn’t give anything away. “Just forget about this test today, dear. Go to the library and try to relax.”

“Okay,” Buffy mumbled. She looked at Dean who had a very self satisfied smile on his face even if he was staring at his test. Buffy wondered what he had said to their teacher.

 

John Winchester found himself at the game that night. If Dean was right, one of the cheerleaders would be in serious danger. He and Sam sat in the stands while Dean was closer to the action, right next to the cheerleaders. Dean noticed immediately when Cordelia didn’t make it back from her break. He went after her, but didn’t find her by the cooler. Dean then went to the front of the stands and signaled his father. The three Winchesters began to search for the missing cheerleader. John went to the section of the stands where Giles was seated and said, “Cordelia Chase.”

Giles knew immediately what had happened and he sent Xander and Willow to find Buffy.

However, Buffy already knew what had happened and was walking with Chris Epps. “Where did he take her? Chris?”

“To the rest of the body. To the lab,” Chris was barely speaking above the crowd noise.

“Where is that?”

Chris looked at Buffy with fear in his eyes, “I promised him that I…”

Buffy was impatient. “Look, he'll kill Cordelia! You can't just give and take lives like that. It's not your job.”

Chris lowered his head, “He's in the old science lab. Everything's set up there.”

Buffy touched his arm reassuringly, “Thank you. Now find Xander and Willow and tell them what's going on.” She ran for the lab. Chris went to find the others.

The Winchesters have circled the field and met in the parking lot. “Dammit, how could I have missed her?” Dean blamed himself.

“Where would you go to assemble a monster?” John asked grabbing Dean’s arm to help him focus.

Sam looked around, “A science lab.”

John nearly smiled at him. “Let’s find the lab.”

By the time the Winchesters arrived at the lab, it was on fire. Dean saw Xander wheeling Cordelia out of the building on a gurney. Dean looked around, but didn’t find who he was looking for. “Buffy?!” He yelled.

“She’s still in there,” Xander indicated the lab with his head.

When Dean entered the lab, he ran into Eric as he was trying to escape. Dean grabbed him and dragged him outside and gave him to his father. “Hold on to him, he’s the psycho.” John grabbed Eric and watched as Dean ran back into the lab.

Buffy was running out of the lab and ran right into Dean. She collapsed in a fit of coughing. Dean picked her up and carried her to where the others are gathered. “Princess, are you okay?”

Buffy nodded and tried to smile but coughed instead. Dean brushed her hair back from her face and held her close to him.

 

When the police had finished taking her statement, and the paramedics had finished looking her over, Buffy found Dean waiting for her. It seemed as though his eyes had never left her. She looked around and saw Xander with Willow, Giles with Ms. Calendar, and Cordelia surrounded by her posse of cheerleaders. Dean walked up to her with his hands in his pockets looking sheepish. “So,” he said as he came to stand in front of her. “Is this what you do every week?” Buffy looked up at him in confusion. Dean reached for her hand before he continued. “You know, do something scary and risk your life?”

Buffy laughed, “No.”

Dean looked at her in mock disbelief. “Really? ‘Cuz so far you’re two for two.” He smiled as Buffy swatted his arm.

“I promise. I’m not danger girl. I…”

“Good,” Dean cut her off. “I don’t think I could take nearly losing you on a weekly basis.” He put his arm around her and began to lead her away.

Buffy leaned her head against him as they walked, but then she stopped suddenly and turned to him. “What about Cordelia? I thought the two of you…”

Dean cut her off again. “I was just watching out for her. Cheerleaders were being killed.” He cleared his throat and looked around for a moment. “Just ‘cuz they’re bitches doesn’t mean they deserve to die.” He studied her a moment, “So, can I walk you home?”

Buffy smiled and put her arm around Dean’s waist. Dean and Buffy strolled down the street to her house. “God, the whole thing was so creepy,” Buffy said finally. “Well, at the same time, I mean... he did do it all for his brother.”

Dean nodded, “Sounds like he took it a little over the edge.”

Buffy agreed. “Love makes you do the wacky.”

Dean laughed, “Oh. Wacky, like me trying to hang out with Cordelia’s crowd?” Dean got serious for a minute. “Actually, I can kinda relate. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Sammy or my Dad. They’re all I have.”

Buffy held him a little tighter. She wanted to say that he had her, too, but felt that it might be a bit too soon to say that to him. It was enough that she felt it and that he was walking her home. They got to her porch. Buffy felt self conscious; she was probably covered in soot and smelled like fire. “Oh god,” she moaned. “I must smell like smoke.”

Dean smiled, took her face in his hands and kissed her. “Mmm. Campfire. I like campfire.” Buffy couldn’t speak. “I’ll call you tomorrow. You better be prepared to be boring girl who just wants to hang out.” He kissed her again. “Well, maybe not too boring.” Dean smiled and nearly skipped off the porch, “See you tomorrow, Princess!” he called. Buffy could barely work her legs as she opened the door to her house.


	6. Parent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also Season 2 BTVS based on the ep School Hard. Where Buffy faces Spike and Parent night at school. I thought having John Winchester at parent night would be fun.  
> Previously, Buffy saved Cordelia from Eric and Chris, the two boys who wanted to turn Cordelia into the Bride of Frankenstein for a brother. Buffy ended up burning down the science lab. Dean, once again, arrived too late to catch her in action but in time to walk her home.

“So,” Willow said with obvious glee, “you and Dean, huh?”

“Yeah, me and Dean,” Buffy sighed as she held out another shirt for Willow to judge. To Willow’s wrinkled nose, Buffy returned the shirt to the closet. Then Buffy eyes bugged out. “No. Not me and Dean. No. It’s me and you and Xander and Dean. It’s a group thing. Not a me and Dean thing.”

“But you’d like a you and Dean thing, right?” Willow asked, curious but not teasing. “I mean, you like him and he likes you, so a you and Dean thing could happen.”

Buffy sat down on her chair and answered dreamily, “Yeah, but I don’t know. I mean I think he likes me.”

“Well, he walked you home, kissed you goodnight and called you today like he said he would. I think for boy that means like,” Willow was so happy for Buffy.

Buffy sighed, “I don’t know. I’m pretty sure I feel more like than he does. I mean I go gooey inside when he looks at me a certain way. I go way gooey when he kisses me.” She paused and sighed again, “I’m a gooey mess. I don’t think I make him gooey.” Buffy pouted.

Willow smiled and went to Buffy’s closet and picked out another shirt for her friend. “Yeah, Oz makes me all gooey, too. I’m just happy he returns the like. I think we’re working up to mutual gooeyness.”

“No, Wills, Oz is totally there. You should see how he looks at you,” Buffy smiled at her. “What about this one?”

Willow cocked her head to the side and appraised the shirt, “Good.”

“Really? Cuz I was thinking maybe,” She turned back to her closed and groaned. “I need to shop.”

“What did Dean say when you told him you’re the Slayer?” Willow hoped changing the subject would mean avoiding the trip to the mall.

“I didn’t tell him,” Buffy said quietly. “He doesn’t need to know. I can keep Dean and slaying separate parts of my life. I want a nice, normal boyfriend relationship.” Willow looked at her skeptically wondered how that would be possible.

 

Angel knew he wasn’t their favorite person, but if he had talk to Buffy he had to talk to Xander and Willow. He worked up his nerve while hanging back against the wall. The Bronze was full of hormonal teenagers again and the music hadn’t been good for decades, but waiting was nothing new to Angel. After Xander left the table, Angel walked over. “Hello, Willow, Buffy. Can I talk to you for a minute?” he was trying his best to be polite and non confrontational.

Willow’s eyes got huge, “Hi.”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed, “It’s a free country. Talk if you want to.”

“Privately, it’s business,” he added hoping to get Buffy alone.

“You can talk business in front of Willow. It’s not like she doesn’t know everything about me,” Buffy retorted with just a bit of annoyance. Willow nodded her agreement.

Angel smiled at Willow, “Of course, it’s just that I don’t want everyone” he indicated the crowd around them, “to hear us.”

Willow shrugged her shoulders and Buffy nodded consent, “Oh all right. Just make with the talk, quickly. And no getting all cryptic on me.”

Angel and Buffy walked to spot Angel had just left. “Buffy, it’s about Spike. He and..”

“Oh, yeah, the new big bad vamp. Well, I’m ready for him, tell him to bring it.” She made to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. Buffy immediately shook him off. “What?!” This time she didn’t bother to hide her irritation.

“This weekend is important. It’s…”

“Do you mean tonight or next Saturday?”

Angel paused, “Next Saturday. It’s the…. ”

Buffy interrupted, “Next Saturday? Good, ‘cuz I’m taking tonight off. I have a date. So, is there anything else?”

Angel looked back at her table only to meet Dean’s angry stare. “With that kid?”

Buffy turned and smiled when she saw Dean. She turned back to Angel, “Yes. Jealous?”

Angel scoffed, “No, it’s just that you don’t ….”

Buffy smiled, “Yeah, he’s normal, he’s not 400, and he’s human. Nothing not to like. And, you,” she poked Angel in the chest, “dumped me, so you (anther poke) don’t get to be jealous.”

“Does he know you’re the Slayer?” Angel asked wondering what else she may have told him.

“No, and he’s not going to. ”

“A relationship built on honesty. Well, that’s going to work,” Angel’s come back was dripping with sarcasm . Buffy walked back to her table and left Angel staring after her.

 

Buffy walked up to Dean, put her arms around him, and smiled up at him, “Hi.”

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Angel for another second before responding. “Trying to make me jealous?” He looked her in the eyes, as he asked. He hoped it sounded like teasing so as not to give away how pissed off he was feeling. Willow had attempted to reassure him but it wasn’t too successful.

Buffy took a step back and threw him an impish grin. “You might want to considered it payback for forcing me to watch you and Cordelia for the passed couple days.”

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes as she released him, “Wasn’t it punishment enough to have to listen to her all day? You’re gonna make me suffer more?” He kept his hand on her back as she took her seat at the table.

“A certain amount of suffering may be required for my full forgiveness,” Buffy said with a smile.

Xander leaned over and asked, “What’d he want?” indicating Angel with a bob of his head.

“The usual,” Buffy answered, “you know big bad yada yada.”

“Big bad?” Dean asked leaning closer to them.

“It’s nothing. Wanna dance?” Buffy toyed with the straw of her drink.

“I do!” Xander practically shouted while grabbing Buffy’s hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

Dean stared after them trying to bite back his anger. This wasn’t the date he had anticipated. He was okay with the group thing; Willow was cool and Xander could be entertaining but he thought he’d at least be with Buffy. He took a deep breath and tried to clam himself down. “So, Willow, where’s Oz tonight?”

“He’s visiting a cousin for the weekend,” Willow could see the tension in Dean but didn’t know how to soothe it. She had done her best when Dean arrived and saw Buffy talking with Angel. They both watched Xander and Buffy dance.

Spike and another vampire circulated through the crowded Bronze. The vampire pointed out Buffy to Spike and Spike watched her keenly. If she really was the slayer, he knew one sure way of getting her attention. He turned to his fellow fanger, “Go get something to eat.” Once the other vamp left, Spike walked to within earshot of Buffy and yelled, “Oh my gosh, someone call the police. There’s a girl getting attacked in the alley. It looked like he was biting her.”

Xander and Buffy exchanged looks. “Have Willow grab my bag and meet me in the alley.” Buffy turned to run off but stopped Xander one more time. “Tell Dean I’m in the bathroom.” Xander nodded.

Grabbing Buffy’s bag and handing it to Willow Xander said, “Willow, Buffy needs you to take this to her.” Willow looked confused for only a second and then understood Xander’s meaning and left. Xander looked and Dean and shrugged, “You know girls. They must use the bathroom in pairs and always need their bags that are full of mysterious beauty products.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, right.” The night was definitely not going how he hoped.

 

In the alley, Buffy was making quick work of the vampire. Once Willow tossed Buffy a stake from her bag, the vampire was dust. Spike emerged from the shadows clapping, “Well done, Slayer. You have some nice moves.”

Buffy eyed him curiously, “And who might you be?”

“You’ll find out in seven days,” Spike answered with a snarl.

“What happens in seven days?” Buffy asked.

“I kill you.” Spike answered before turning and practically disappearing down the alley.

Willow shot Buffy a worried look. Buffy mentally gathered herself. “Must be Spike,” she told Willow. “He’s the new big bad Angel was talking about.” Buffy dusted off her clothes. “Is my hair, ok?”

Willow looked shocked. “He tells you you’re going to die in seven days and you’re worried about your hair?!”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Willow, every new vamp that comes to town tells me the same thing. It’s getting old. Tonight, though, I have a date. At least, I did before fang face had to show up.”

Willow still looked worried, but for another reason. “Yeah, Dean is not too happy.” The girls jogged back into the Bronze.

Dean was tired of waiting after five minutes but became truly annoyed after fifteen. “Look Xander, I’m gonna hit it.” He patted Xander on the back and started to leave the table.

“Wait!” Xander shouted. “You can’t go yet, they will be back, soon, I promise. You know girls, long bathroom lines, making with the make up and such.”

Dean appreciated Xander attempt to make him stay, but he wasn’t persuaded. “Look, Buffy’s a nice girl and all,” that’s probably the problem, Dean thought, “but I’m done.” As he turned to walk away he ran smack into Buffy.

“You’re not trying to bail on our date, are you?” Buffy asked trying to sound innocent.

Dean cleared his throat and looked over her head to the door before answering, “Thought maybe you already had.” He barely met her eyes.

“Don’t be silly. Why would I do that?” Buffy knew she was going to have to act quickly if she had any chance to save this date with Dean. “Let’s get something to eat, my treat. Willow, something sweet? Xander, you’re good with anything as long as it’s deep fried, right?” Her friends nodded but looked doubtful. “Dean,” Buffy grabbed his hand. “Come with me to help carry and stuff.”

Dean just pressed his lips together and let her lead him to the bar area to order. Dean was surprised at the amount of food Buffy ordered, but didn’t say anything. Buffy swallowed her nerves and looked up at him, “I’m sorry, this date has not turned out the way I imagined it.”

“Really.” it was a reply that sounded neither surprised nor upset.

Buffy tried again, “Really,” this time she touched his arm in an attempt to show her sincerity. “I didn’t expect Angel to be here. I didn’t think Xander would dance so much, and I didn’t know the bathroom would be such a hazard.” She practically crossed her fingers hoping he would listen and give this date another chance. “Can we just start over and pretend you just got here and the date is a do over?”

Their order arrived and Dean grabbed a cheesy fry. “A do over?” He popped the fry into his mouth, “Yeah, we can do that.” He smiled at her and as he grabbed the tray of food to take back to the table with one hand,. He also took hold of her hand with his free hand. Buffy sighed in relief and said a silent prayer of thanks to the ‘gods of the cheesy fries no one could refuse‘. Xander and Willow tucked into the food as if they hadn’t eaten in days. While they were eating, Dean leaned close to Buffy to speak right into her ear, “So, you imagine us dating, huh? I’m curious, what type of things do you imagine us doing?” Buffy blushed at his playful taunt but was thankful Dean seemed like himself again.

Buffy didn’t leave Dean’s side for the rest of the night. When it came time to leave, Dean offered to walk Buffy home and was surprised when she declined. “Let Willow drive us home. You don’t really want to walk all that way from my house to yours, do you?”

Dean had really only wanted more alone time with Buffy and he wasn’t sure he wanted them to see where he lived. It wasn’t exactly the best neighborhood. However, Willow and Xander insisted, and Buffy led him to Willow’s car where the two of them cuddled close in the back seat. As they came close to Dean’s house, Xander said, “Dude, you live right by Rick Mosely’s house. Wills, you remember Rick? 5th grade?”

“Yeah,” Willow answered as Xander continued excitedly.

“His back yard is the beginning of the Sunnydale bike path. Wills, slow down. Dean, see right there?” Xander pointed out the window and Dean tried to follow. “That path leads all the way past my street and up to the middle school. It’s like a wicked short cut. Your brother should take it. We’d get to Rick’s house a good 15 minutes before the bus.” Xander seemed really excited about it.

“Okay, dude,” Dean answered. “I’ll tell him about it.” Dean wasn’t too interested in the bike path story, he was busy quietly kissing Buffy in the backseat. “I’ll call you tomorrow,” he whispered and kissed her one more time before climbing out of the back seat. “Thanks for the ride, Willow,” he called as he left.

When they were alone, driving back to Buffy’s, Xander turned to her, “Buffy, I think you’re going to have to tell him you’re the Slayer. He’s not going to buy the bathroom story ever again.”

“You’re probably right,” Buffy sighed in defeat, “but I don’t want to think about that now.”

 

Monday morning found Dean walking hand in hand with Buffy as they entered school. Cordelia eyed them judgmentally, “I can’t believe I ever considered allowing him to take me to Homecoming. Anyone who would go out with that psycho is so not worthy of me.” Harmony and the other Cordettes nodded their agreement. “Now, it’s either that cute college boy from this weekend or Devon.” Cordelia and Harmony took their seats in the computer lab.

Cordelia’s comments had Xander shaking his head. “Like you had a chance,” he muttered under his breath. Cordelia pretended not to hear him.

Ms. Calendar called Dean up to her desk, “Can you explain this?” She was holding three assignments in front of her.

Dean played the innocent, “What do you mean, Ms. Calendar?”

Jenny was not persuaded by his act and scowled, “Dean, this is obviously someone else’s work.” She held out the paper Sam had completed for Dean. “And this is completely different from that; and this” she indicated the third sheet, “is different still. Who’s doing your work?”

Dean acted insulted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve been doing my own work.”

“Dean,” she sighed. “I guess you better figure out how to channel your inner computer genius that completed this first assignment, or I may have to fail you.”

Dean shrugged. It didn’t really matter to him if he failed computer class. “Dean,” Willow whispered to him when he was back at his seat. “You should let me help you.”

Before Dean could answer her, Principal Snyder entered the room. “Mr. Winchester, deciding to grace us with your presence, I see. Come with me to my office. Now.” Dean rolled his eyes and gathered his stuff. In the hall, he was surprised to see Buffy and another girl, also on their way to Snyder’s office. The lecture began before they even got there, “A lot of educators tell students, 'Think of your principal as your pal.' I say, 'Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner‘.”

As the three students took seats in Snyder’s office, he continued, “Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school?” Not waiting for an answer he continued, “Well, it is quite a match between you three. On the one hand, Buffy hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel.”

Sheila interrupted him, “I didn't stab anyone with a trowel. They were pruning shears.”

Snyder shut her up with a glare, “On the other hand, Sheila has never burned down a school building.”

Buffy was terrified that Dean was going to learn too much at this little meeting, “W-well, that was never proven. The Fire Marshall said i-it coulda been mice.”

Snyder’s eyebrows shot up, “Mice?”

“M-mice that were smoking?” Buffy offered hopelessly.

Dean laughed and drew Snyder‘s full attention. “You would find that humorous, Winchester. It appears that you are in the lead with having done both at your previous schools.” Buffy looked at him in shock. Dean gave her a small shrug.

“There were extenuating circumstances. I never stabbed anyone with shears or a trowel,” Dean shot back. “And isn‘t it illegal to share these records with other students? Invasion of priv…” He wasn’t happy Buffy was learning about him this way.

Snyder waved him off, “The three of you seem to be tied in the class-cutting and fight-starting events. You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting.”

Sheila smirked at him, “What does the winner get?”

Looking quite pleased with himself, Snyder answered, “Expelled. Thursday is Parent-Teacher night. Your parents, assuming you have any, will meet your teachers, assuming you have any left. I've decided to put you in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults. This will incur my good will. And may affect what I tell your parents when I meet them. Are we clear?”

"I'm clear. We're all very clear,” Buffy answered for them.

Dean held Buffy’s hand as they left Snyder and entered the main office. “Snyder is such a dick,” Dean said not too quietly.

“Mr. Winchester, such language,” a secretary admonished him.

“Sorry, Delores, I didn’t mean to offend,” Dean said with a small smile at the elderly school secretary. Then he leaned toward her and lowered his voice, “but you know I’m right.”

The secretary smiled at him, “Please watch your language, dear.” Buffy and Shelia were looking at him in shock.

In the hallway, Shelia appraised Buffy, “So, you really burn down a school building?”

Buffy just looked worried. Dean squeezed her hand and answered, “Friday’s fire was Cordelia’s fault. Buffy just happened to be there.”

Shelia nodded. She had heard something like that. “What about you?” She asked Dean. “Stabbings and arson. Nice.”

“Smoking mice,” Dean’s shrugged reply earned a grateful smile from Buffy.

 

At lunch, Dean and Buffy sat with Willow, Oz, and Xander. “ So, Snyder's got you guys making party favors, huh?” Xander asked with a mouth full of food.

Dean shook his head. “Yeah the guy’s a genius. He puts his three worst students in charge of parent’s night. Remind me why I should care?”

Buffy watched Shelia and sighed. “That's what mom sees when she looks at me. A Sheila.” Dean tried to reassure her by putting his arm around her.

“Well, Sheila's definitely intense. That guy with her? That's the guy she , _can_ bring home to mother,” Oz said with a smirk.

“She was already smoking in fifth grade. Once, I was lookout for her,” Willow offered.

Oz smiled at her, “You're bad to the bone.”

“I'm a rebel,” Willow agreed with a smile causing her friends to laugh.

Xander attempted to reassure his friends, “It's no biggie. You'll have a nice soire'e. The parents will love it. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine.”

Buffy stared at him in awe, “Are you crazy? What did you say that for? Now something bad is gonna happen!”

“Whadaya mean? Nothing's gonna happen,“ Xander replied.

Willow was as shocked as Buffy, “Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens.'“

Buffy was still peeved, “It's the ultimate jinx!” Oz nodded.

“What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?” Willow admonished him. The girls give Xander looks of exasperation and walked off.

“Well, you guys don't know. Maybe this time it'll be different,” Xander replied weakly.

Dean just shook his head, “Dude.”

 

“I think Buffy might be the Slayer,” Dean said to his brother out of the blue that night.

Sam was shocked, “What?!”

“You heard me,” Dean looked seriously at Sam from across the room they shared.

Sam looked at him a moment and then began to mock him in a high voice, “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m so cool even the Slayer wants to date me.”

“Dude, dad’s not here. I can and will kick your ass.” Dean threatened. “Just listen to me for a second. What’s the lore?”

Sam sighed and gave up the teasing. Dean was most likely going to make him pay for that comment. “In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.” Sam repeated before going on, “But, that doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t even mean the Slayer is real. Vampires aren’t real.”

“When have you known this shit not to be real?” Dean asked legitimately.

“All right. But Buffy? Seriously?” Sam didn’t think the little blonde would be capable of much.

“Yeah, seriously. First, she spends a lot of time with Mr. Giles, who we know is the Watcher. Then two weeks ago she’s in the alley kicking demon ass. Last week she’s in the lab where those science dorks are assembling girls from used parts. But get this, today we’re both called into the principal’s office and she has a record nearly as bad as mine,” Dean said convinced it was proof.

Sam, however, was skeptical. “Look, Dean. The little bit of Slayer lore we know is that she’s female. That’s it. There’s nothing about age. The Slayer doesn’t have to be a teenager. And are you trying to tell me you think vampires are real?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sam, I don’t know, for all I know they were real at one time. I’ve never seen one. Dad’s never mentioned them. Who knows maybe they’re extinct. Maybe the Slayer slayed them all.”

Sam interrupted, “Dean, I seriously doubt that just because Buffy happens to be a juvenile delinquent that she’s the Slayer. I think the Slayer would be smarter than that. You know, she wouldn’t be getting caught for that kind of shit. She’d be flying under the radar like we do.” Dean nodded, Sam did make sense. “Is there anyone at school who happens to be around Buffy but isn’t getting caught doing this stuff? Is there anyone else who spends a lot of time with Mr. Giles.”

Dean wrinkled his forehead in thought. Willow and Ms. Calendar. Damn. Willow was always around Buffy, the library and Mr. Giles. Ms. Calendar was smart, spent a lot of time with Mr. Giles and was at the lab fire. He got up to leave the room, “I s’pose you’re right. But it would have been cool if she was Buffy.” Once he was behind Sam, Dean jumped him and punched him in the arm until the kid begged for mercy.

“Dean!” John shouted from the other room. “Get your ass out here, now.” Sam and Dean exchanged worried, surprised looks, but both rushed to the other room where John was holding a letter from school. “Can you explain why I need to go to parent’s night to prevent your expulsion?”

Dean shot a look at Sam that said the kid was going to get another beat down for not remembering to grab the mail before their dad came home.

 

At that moment across town in the Summers household…..

“I got the mail,” Joyce Summers called from the hall outside her daughter’s room. “Which included a reminder notice about Parent-Teacher night, Thursday. Which you were planning on telling me about?” Joyce leaned on the door frame.

Buffy faced her mom and answered, “Oh, for the last two weeks.”

Joyce raised a brow, “Uh-huh. So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me about?”

“Well, I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class, ready to absorb the knowledge,” Buffy answered hoping she sounded more confident than she was feeling.

“And, uh, this absorption rate? How is it reflected in your homework and test scores?” Joyce asked.

“What can you really tell about a person from a test score?”

“Whether or not she's ever going out with her friends again,” Joyce answered.

“Oh, that,” Buffy answered. She was missing her friends already.

Joyce noticed her daughter’s apprehension, “Well, I look forward to meeting your principal.”

“Won't that be something.” Buffy muttered.

Joyce sat on Buffy’s bed and held her daughter’s hand, “Look, sweetheart. Life is more than grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school. But we moved once because of you getting in trouble. And I had to start a new business, not to mention a new life in a whole new town.”

Buffy sighed, “And you don't wanna do it again.”

“What I don't want is to be disappointed in you again,” Joyce knew it sounded harsh but single mothers sometimes need to be tough.

Buffy looked hurt, “Mom, that's the last thing that I want, too. I'm trying, I really am. I just... I have a lot of pressure on me right now.”

“Wait till you get a job. Sleep tight,” Joyce leaned over and kissed Buffy on the top of her head.

After her mom left her room, Buffy got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled open the top left drawer. In it is a jar of holy water, a cross, a few stakes, a set of brass knuckles. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror. “ I have a job,” Buffy said to no one.

 

 

The next day at school, Buffy and Willow worked on a banner. “Sheila's a no-show? She goes to this really rank bar. The Fish Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy,” Willow commented before asking, “Where’s Dean? Isn’t he supposed to be helping, too?”

Buffy shrugged, “D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile.”

Willow nodded, “Sure, Studying comes first.” She was interrupted by Giles and Jenny walking in.

Giles and Jenny were arguing, “The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you have _got_ to read something that was published after 1066.”

Giles adjusted his glasses, “Very funny. Buffy, do you have a moment?” Without waiting for her reply Giles continued, “Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh, surfing on her computer, a-and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous.”

Buffy sighed, “Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals.”

“No, he led a crusade, of, of, uh, vampires,” Giles felt that Buffy wasn’t taking this news seriously. “They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east. They didn't leave much behind.”

“Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday,” Buffy answered as she continued to work on the banner.

Giles was losing his cool, “You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious.”

Buffy put down her paint brush, “And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?”

“You know what happens when you, you let your life interfere with your slaying,” Giles reminded her.

“Okay, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, then I promise my banner making won't get me killed, okay? Just please let me get through this week,” Buffy pleaded with the watcher.

Giles saw Snyder in the hall. He turned to Jenny, “Shall we go?” Ms. Calendar nodded and they leave.

Snyder approached Buffy and Willow with a smug expression, “You wouldn’t be helping Buffy in the other's place, would you? They ditched. Mm. I feel an expulsion coming on.”

“No. No, actually, They’ve been helping me for hours. Um, Dean just went to get some more paint,” Buffy said nervously. At that moment Dean came running into the room, “Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?” Buffy gave him a look and prayed he caught on.

“I know you wanted everything to be perfect,” Dean said as he walked over. “but let's just go with what we have.”

Snyder studied them for a minute, “Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday.” He turned on his heel and left.

“Babe, thanks for covering. Guy's a serious dick,” Dean took a seat next to Buffy.  
“No problem,” Buffy replied, but Dean felt it may have been a problem. However, he couldn’t explain to her why he had been late.

 

When Giles entered his library office, he found a note attached to a folder. The note read, ‘from my dad, DW’. Giles opened the folder to find pages of research on St. Vigeous. On the inside cover was a note that read, ‘I’ll be by Thursday night. JW’. Although Giles was grateful for the information, he realized it was going to be increasingly difficult to keep his Slayer’s identity a secret from the Winchesters.

 

Dean and Sam loaded the Impala with the stakes Dean had been making every night since John grounded him. “Dad, seriously, I think Synder wants me to be there, to like host or something,” Dean was hoping his dad would let him attend parent night. He figured it was his best chance to meet the Slayer in the meeting his dad and Giles were going to have.

John saw through his son’s comment, “Don’t think so. Maybe this will teach you how to blend in a little better.” He walked around to the driver’s side door. “I’ll be home right after my meeting with Mr. Giles. There will be hell to pay if you are not here. And depending on what your teachers say you may still be grounded when I get back.”

Dean groaned and walked back into the house. Buffy was going to be pissed. They were supposed to be working on this night together. His dad thought it was just Dean’s excuse to see Buffy when he was supposed to be grounded. Dean slumped into a chair. He was going to be lucky if Buffy was still speaking to him.

John Winchester wasn’t surprised by the glowing review his son received from the auto shop teacher, but the praise from the American Lit. teacher was a nice surprise. The Civics teacher had only seen Dean once and math was only slightly better. John shook his head, he knew Dean was intelligent, the kid proved it all the time, John just wished common sense would make an appearance. How were they supposed to go unnoticed if his kid got in so much trouble? He sighed as he approached the library. The sign in computer lab said Ms. Calendar could be found here. John thought he’d finish up with her, then see if he could talk to Giles.

Giles and Jenny were in deep research mode when John entered, he cleared his throat, “Ms. Calendar?” He wondered why Dean wasn’t doing well; she looked like the type of teacher Dean would pay attention to. “I’m John Winchester.”

Jenny was surprised to see him and hurriedly put her research aside. Dean hadn’t struck as the type of student with parents that cared about education. “Um, yes, Mr. Winchester, please have a seat. I’d like to show you some of Dean’s work.” She went on to explain how she could tell Dean had received “help” on some assignments and wasn’t pleased to see John’s smirk. “Mr. Winchester, this is serious. Dean is going to fail if this doesn’t stop,” Jenny reprimanded.

“Oh, I agree about it’s seriousness. But,” he picked up the assignment Sam had done, “you say this one is exceptional?” When she nodded, he continued, “My youngest did this for him.” John took in the teacher’s shocked expression, “Yeah, Sammy’s something when it comes to computers. I’ll talk to Dean. He’ll shape up, you have my word.” John rose and held out his hand to shake hers. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with Mr. Giles.”

Giles approached them and said, “John, Jenny and I sort of work together. She has nearly completed the computer work on your demon research and,” he continued despite their shocked expressions “I think if we joined forces we may be able to survive this weekend.”

John appraised Jenny again thinking that she may be the Slayer.

 

However, at that moment the Slayer was fighting the urge to kill the Principal. He and her mother had just left his office and Buffy knew her troubles were just beginning. Buffy started to follow her mom out of the lounge, and she turned her head to look back at Snyder, who was turning off the lights.

Two vampires suddenly crashed through the window. Buffy looked back into the room. Several more vampires stormed into the room. The people paniced and began to run around. Buffy came back into the room. Spike snarled, “What can I say? I couldn't wait for Saturday.” Spike attacked.

Buffy grabbed a chair and threw it at him, tripping him up. Buffy ran back out of the room and grabbed her mother's hand. She turned down the hall to the right, but more vampires came in that way, so she went the other way. In the lounge, Spike seized hold of a man and shouted, “Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!”

Buffy headed in another direction. “Everybody, this way! C'mon! C'mon!” Buffy dictated to Snyder, her mother, and several other parents. Outside the library, Giles, Jenny and John came running out.

“What the hell...?!” John muttered. They saw Buffy's group running toward them.  
Buffy shouted to them, “Spike and an army! Look out!” They looked behind them and saw a vampire. Jenny screamed, surprising John.

They ran back into the library and held the door shut as the vampire slammed into it. Buffy opened the door to the science classroom and commanded, “In here! Now!” The people listened to her and ran into the room. Buffy followed.

In the library, Giles, Jenny and John looked up from barricading the doors as the lights go off and the emergency lights came on. John took out his cell, “Dean, you need to get to the school, now. Get the bag out of the backseat.”

Giles had a different idea, “Jenny, there's an old boarded up-cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way. Find Angel. He knows about Spike. We need him.”

As Jenny left, John told Giles that he called Dean. “We have weapons in my car. The kid’ll get them and I think he’ll be able to bring some to us.”

Giles looked at him doubtfully, “Yes, well in the mean time…” he went behind the counter and pulled out several stakes and handed some to John. “Shall we?”

In the classroom a man asked, “Who are those people, and what do they want?”

“I didn't get much of a look, but is there something wrong with their faces?” Joyce asked as she looked around.

“Yes!” Snyder shouted, “PCP! It's a gang on PCP! We've gotta get out of here.” He grabbed a desk, set it in front of a window and started climbing.

Buffy approached him, “You can't go outside! They'll kill you! They will kill everybody in this room. Nobody goes out, nobody comes in until _I_ say so. Do you hear me?”

Snyder sneered at her, “Who do you think you are?”

“I'm the one that knows how to stop them.” Buffy looked up and walked across the room, trying to find a way into the ceiling.

Joyce grabbed her by the shoulders, “Buffy, are you crazy? Look, I know you've been accused of fighting and other things, but those guys are serious. You can't go out there.”

Buffy looked at her mom, “I know. That's why I'm going up there.” She pointed to the ceiling and set a stool on a lab table. She climbed up and pushed a ceiling panel aside. She looked down at her mom. “Don't worry, Mom.”

Spike stormed through the halls, “Slaaayer! Here, kitty, kittyyy. I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your head in.”

“Spike! Listen…” a vampire said. They listen and hear activity in the ceiling.

Spike smiled and began to sing, “Someone's in the ceeeeeiling!”

 

Giles started to push his way through the barricade they constructed.

“There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows how many others in the building!” John tried to warn him.

“Listen! I am the Watcher! I am responsible for her, and I have, I have to go!” He hoped the desperation he was feeling didn't sound in his voice. At that moment, Buffy broke through the ceiling and dropped to the floor. John stepped back in surprise. “Buffy! You're all right! How are the others?” Giles asked relieved to see his Slayer again.

“Principal Snyder, my mother and four others are locked in the science room across the hall. Willow and Cordelia ran the other way. I don't know if they're…” Buffy paused, she didn’t want to think about what may have happened to Willow. “Okay, I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall. After that you get my mother and the others out the same way.”

“ Let us help you,” Giles pleaded.

“Giles, my mother's in that room. If I don't make it out of here, I know you'll make sure she does,” Buffy placed a table under the hole in the ceiling.

John had been staring at her, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. “You, you’re the Slayer?” He wasn’t really asking.

Buffy considered him for a moment, then pointing a stake at him said, “Don’t tell Dean. Now, give me a boost.”

Although still taking in this new development, John did as he was told. “What's your plan?” He asked as he held out his hands to form a step.

“Well, they split up to hold us here,” Buffy answered from her spot in the ceiling, “so I'm gonna take 'em one on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down.”

 

In the science classroom, Snyder was pacing. “This is my school. What I say goes, and I say this is not happening.”

Joyce rolled her eyes, “Well, then I guess the danger's over!”

The other man was not holding it together and said, “I'm not waiting for them to open the doors. I'm gettin' out!” The man climbed up to the window and lifted the sash.

Joyce looked at him in shock, “Don't be an idiot! No! Look, you heard what Buffy said!”

“She's a student. What does she know?” Snyder bitterly snapped. “I'm beginning to see a certain mother-daughter resemblance.” He took off his jacket and went to help the man. The two of them bent back the metal slats blocking the window. The man started to pull himself through the opening. Snyder helped, but let go when the man began to kick and scream while struggling with something outside. Snyder watched as the man is pulled through the window and then stepped down. Joyce quickly climbed up, bent the slats back and closed the sash.

 

Dean was grateful to Xander as he arrived at the high school. That bike path really did cut down on time. He took in the scene. He heard some screams but mostly he saw what he thought were demons guarding some doors and a few were near windows. “Sorry, girl,” he whispered to the Impala as he slid a jimmy between the window and door frame. Once the door came open, he grabbed weapons and threw the bag over his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he saw there were only two demons near the auto shop overhead door. If he could take them out quietly, it would be the perfect way for him to get in.

In the hall, Spike was listening for activity in the ceiling. When he had pinpointed her sound, Spike took hold of two metal poles and threw one to the other vampire. He listened for a moment and then shoved the pole up into the ceiling. The other vampire followed suit. In the ceiling, a pole poked through right in front of Buffy so she began to back up.

Buffy broke through the ceiling behind the vampire outside the science room. She pulled him down with her as she dropped from the ceiling and quickly dispatched him with a stake. Joyce looked through the hole in the door, but couldn’t see much of anything. Buffy got up and looked through the hole, “Mom, just hang on for one more minute until I tell you to open the door.” She quietly made her way to the other hall, stake in hand. She peered around the corner and saw the other vampire standing there with his back to her. Buffy crept up behind him, staked him, then watched as he collapsed to the floor and burst into ashes. Buffy rushed back to the classroom door, “Mom, now!”

Joyce opened the door, “Okay, come on, let's go!” Everyone rushed out of the classroom and into the library. “C'mon! Hurry!”

Buffy turned to Giles, “Get them out!”

Joyce felt panic, “You're coming, too!”

“In a minute! Go!” Buffy yelled before she rushed off.

“Buffy!” Joyce yelled after her.

“I’ll get her,” John ran after Buffy to Joyce’s relief.

 

Down the hall, Spike still searched for Buffy, “Man, I can't believe this. Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!” The vampires near him roared. Dean barged through the door behind him and ran straight for the first ‘demon’. Dean made staking him look easy.

Spike sensed someone behind him and looked up. “Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl.” He sang as he turned the corner.

Buffy was waiting for him holding an ax, “Do we really need weapons for this?”

Spike smiled, “I just like them. They make me feel all manly.” He dropped the pole and slowly stepped toward Buffy who had dropped the ax. “The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life.” Buffy slowly walked to the middle of the hall, and watched him intently. “You don't strike me as the begging kind.” Spike sneered.

“You shouldn'ta come here,” Buffy said quietly.

“No, I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored,” he smirked. “I'll tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit.”

“No, Spike. It's gonna hurt a lot,” Buffy responded as they started to fight.

 

John ran into Dean in the hall and together they fight the other vampires. John watched Dean fight, he knew his son was well trained but it was rare to see Dean fight with such intensity. Not a single vampire got out of that hall.

Buffy and Spike exchanged several blows. He threw her into the wall. Buffy ducked a punch and landed four of her own in a row. Spike grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall again. She slid down quickly, and Spike's next punch went through the wall. She got behind him and kicked him high and hard in the neck.  
“Now, that hurt!” Spike growled. He pulled his arm out of the wall, took a stud out with it, and swung it into Buffy's face. She flew back and landed on the floor, stunned. “But not as much as this will,” Spike snarled as he stood over her. Spike brought back the stud to slam it into her, but he got hit in the head with the ax. He sprawled to the floor and lookd up at his attacker.

 

Joyce stood above him with the ax in her hands, prepared to swing again. “You get the hell away from my daughter!” Joyce yelled. Spike held the stud above himself to protect against any blows. Buffy got to her feet. Spike got up and ran through the lounge and out the broken window. “Nobody lays a hand on my little girl,” Joyce exhaled and embraced her daughter.

Just then, Dean and John rounded the corner. Dean dropped his stake and ran to Buffy, “Buffy!” Joyce released her daughter who went straight into Dean’s arm, “Baby,” he whispered, “are you okay?” He gently brushed her hair back, cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. “Everything’s okay, now,” Dean murmured as wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry.

Joyce looked at them and smiled. Young love, she thought and sighed. She was happy she had a daughter who could take care of herself and that her daughter had a boy that obviously cared so much for her.

John looked at his son holding Buffy and his heart broke. Dean was more into this girl than he had let on. John knew that this wasn’t going to end well. This sweet slip of a girl was going to die long before her time at the hands of some demon, just like Dean’s mother had.


	7. Friday I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy learns about the Winchesters. Buffy and Dean have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place immediately after the events of the last chapter. An ax wielding Joyce Summer has just chased Spike away from Buffy during parent night at the school. John learned that Buffy’s the Slayer and once again Dean arrived after Buffy kicked vampire ass.

“Everything’s okay, now,” Dean murmured as wrapped his arms around Buffy and she began to cry.

Joyce looked at them and smiled. Young love, she thought and sighed. She was happy she had a daughter who could take care of herself and that her daughter had a boy that obviously cared so much for her.

John looked at his son holding Buffy and his heart broke. Dean was more into this girl than he had let on. John knew that this wasn’t going to end well. This sweet slip of a girl was going to die long before her time at the hands of some demon, just like Dean’s mother had.

 

The moment was broken by Joyce when she asked quietly, “Is it safe to leave now? I think that one I chased off was the ringleader.”

“Yeah,” John answered. “I’m pretty sure whoever those guys were, that they’ve left.”

As they made their ways to their respective cars, Principal Snyder was overheard saying the attackers were gang members on PCP. Dean nudged his dad and shook his head at that. “They believe what they want to believe,” John said quietly.

When Joyce and Buffy arrived at their car, Buffy turned to Dean and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean just nodded and went on with his father to the Impala. Once alone in Joyce’s car, Buffy asked, “So, what did you and Principal Snyder talk about anyway?”

Joyce paused for a second, “Principal Snyder said you were a troublemaker.” Buffy looked down in shame. “And I couldn't care less.” Buffy looked up at her mom surprised. Joyce continued, “I have a daughter who can take care of herself. Who's brave and resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out with or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that.”

“About how long till this wears off and you start ragging on me again?” Buffy asked.

Joyce smiled at her daughter, “Oh, at least a week and a half.”

“Very cool!” Buffy smiled in return.

 

In the ‘67 Chevy, John was quiet, making Dean nervous. Dean was pretty sure his dad was mad, but he didn’t know where to begin. Was it school or Buffy that angered his father into silence? Dean thought he’d go crazy if his dad didn’t start yelling soon, so he led the conversation to the topic he thought would be less painful. “So, how’d meeting my teachers go?”

John changed his grip on the wheel and tried to keep his voice steady. “Kid, you have got to start attending every class. Civics said you only showed up once for a test and Math wasn’t much better. You can not get expelled…. You” John paused. “you used a slim jim on the car?”

Dean turned to looked at his dad, “Yes, sir.”

“You were careful, right? Didn’t scratch the paint?”

Dean was confused. Dad was protective of the car, but this was coming out of left field. He had to be more angry about school and Buffy than this. “I was careful.” Dean answered cautiously.

“I should really get you a set of keys,” John seemed like he was talking more to himself than Dean.

“Dad?”

“Well, the car will be yours eventually. I don’t want you sneaking out to drive it, but I don’t want you to scratch her up either.” Dean was shocked. This had never even been discussed before and he had no idea why it would come up now.

“Dad?”

“Get your grades up. You know, so you graduate, and she’s yours. Just, you’ve got to take care of her….”

Dean couldn’t hide his excitement, “Are you serious? You’re gonna give me the car?!”

“Not if you don’t start going to all your classes get enough credits to graduate. You can not get expelled,” John let some anger into his voice now. “Getting expelled brings unwanted attention to our family. I will not have some state agency trying to take you guys away from me. You’re almost 18, but Sammy,” John trailed off a bit. “Just shape up, kid.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied. He felt guilty that he would cause his dad to worry about losing Sammy. That would never happen. They would always be a family, together.

 

The next morning, Sunnydale High was open as usual, and Dean waited outside for Buffy with Oz and Xander. “So, you were here last night? What happened?” Xander asked.

“Not much, I’m not grounded any more, so that’s a plus,” Dean hopped of the wall and met up with Buffy as she approached the sidewalk. He put his arm around her and walked back to where Oz and Xander were sitting.

Xander looked shocked, “What about the mayhem and the destruction?”

“Mh?” Dean wasn’t paying attention to him anymore.

“Just the usual,” Buffy answered dragging her attention from Dean for a moment. “Where’s Willow?”

Oz hopped down from the wall. “Her mom is letting her sleep in. I guess she didn’t get home until pretty late last night. Her and Cordelia were hiding in a closet until the coast was clear and they fell asleep. She only got home around three.”

“Willow’s going to miss school?” Xander couldn’t believe it, Willow never missed.

“Oh she’ll be here, just not yet,” Oz turned to leave. “Later.”

Xander seemed lost. Willow wasn’t around and Buffy and Dean were in their own little world. “Okay, I guess I’m off to class.” He left without waiting for a response from Buffy or Dean since he didn’t think he’d get one.

“Still grounded?” Buffy asked.

“Nope. You?”

“Nope,” Buffy began to lead Dean into school. “I think we should go out and celebrate, tonight. What do you think?”

“Sounds perfect,” Dean kissed her cheek as they arrived at the library. “I’ll see you later, Princess.” He whispered in her ear making her heart race to near unnatural speeds. Buffy just smiled and blushed as she entered the library and watched Dean walk away.

 

To her surprise, John Winchester was waiting in Giles’ office with him. “I think we need to talk,” he said when she shut the door.

“So, you’re the guy who’s been working with Giles,” Buffy began.

“Yes,” Giles didn’t want this meeting to be uncomfortable, but he knew it was necessary. “Mr. Winchester is a hunter and he has asked for my help researching a demon he’s been tracking.”

Buffy just nodded. It was making sense to her now. Dean hadn’t been afraid in the alley, he knew how to fight, and he never mentioned what they fought; he knew what was really out there. “What kind of demon are you tracking?”

Impressed with her ‘down to business’ attitude, John answered, “When Dean was a boy, nearly five, his mother was murdered by a demon.” Buffy staggered back and leaned against the file cabinet behind her. “The demon was after my son, Sam. Mary, my wife, died to protect him. It was in his nursery when she came in and surprised it. It pinned her to the ceiling and..” John stopped for a moment and gathered himself. “I’ve been tracking it ever since. Although it made some sense that it would come to the hell mouth, I’m here for Mr. Giles’s help. He’s helping me find a pattern in it’s activities. The demon seems to cause electrical storms.”

“Like the one we had two weeks ago.” It wasn’t a question, Buffy was now trying to piece the story together.

“Yes, but I think I may have been wrong. Mr. Giles didn’t find any similarities with that storm and the others I’ve associated with the demon.”

Buffy turned to Giles. “We haven’t finished establishing it’s pattern of behavior, but that storm may have been just an ordinary storm. There weren‘t any fires or other trademarks of this demon,” Giles answered before Buffy could ask.

“What can I do to help? What does this demon look like? How do I kill it?”

Again impressed with the girl, John shook his head slightly before answering. “I appreciate your offer, but it’s my fight.” Before Buffy could interrupt, John continued, “This demon possesses an ordinary human and can go unnoticed. The only thing I know for sure is when it makes it’s presence known it’s eyes become visible. The person it’s possessing will have yellow eyes.”

“That’s it?! How can you fight that? I mean, it could be anyone?” Buffy was beginning to get nervous. She didn’t like the idea of a demon being able to hide from her.

“There are ways to detect a demon,” Giles began to reassure her. “First, there’s most likely a sulfur residue.” Buffy nodded, remembering how Giles had asked about that at the dumpster. “Also a possessed person will react to the name of the Lord.”

Buffy gave him a confused look.

“If you say Christ or Cristo in the presence of a demon, they show themselves,” John said answering her look. “I think you have enough to worry about without worrying about this demon.”

“No, if this is after you and your family...” Buffy began.

“Buffy, like I said before, I appreciate the help, but I need help with my research. The more I know about this demon, the better I’ll be able to send it back to hell,” John was very adamant.

Giles pushed his glasses up his nose, “Yes, Buffy, I’m sorry to say but you have your own problems at the moment. You still have to deal with this Spike character and St. Vigeous is still tomorrow night.”

Buffy looked from Giles to John and back, “I don’t think St. Vigeous is going to be as big a problem as we thought. We really cut Spike’s numbers last night. He found out I have my own reinforcements, last night. I think he may think twice before attacking again,” she said and smiled at John.

“Buffy,” Giles admonished, “you must still be prepared. You have responsibilities that other girls do not. You are the Chosen One ”

“Just this once I'd like to be the Overlooked One.” Buffy mumbled. “But, I know this one! Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah, blah, bity blah.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

John looked a bit surprised at the exchange and cleared his throat, “Can I ask you something personal? Why haven’t you told Dean that you’re the Slayer? You can trust him.”

Buffy smiled for a moment and sighed. “I didn’t want to be the Slayer. Ask Giles.” Giles humped his agreement. “I want to be normal girl. You know, average teenage girl more worried about homecoming dates and fashion than about vampires and demons.” Buffy paused and looked at John for a moment before she went on, “Dean makes me feel like normal girl. He makes me feel safe. I don’t have to be the brave one when he’s around. I can just be me. The Buffy from before.”

John thought he could wade through the teen speak enough to understand. “But he knows what’s out there; and he knows Sunnydale has a Slayer.” John was worried about what would happen when Dean found out.

“If he knows I’m the Slayer, it’ll change everything,” Buffy said with frustration

“If you’re dating..” John attempted before being interrupted by Buffy again.

Buffy huffed, “Dates are things normal girls have. Girls who have time to think about nail polish and facials. You know what I think about? Ambush tactics. Beheading. Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of.” John laughed. Buffy continued, “With Dean, I get to be normal. I’ll tell him eventually, just let me have this time.”

John couldn’t argue with that. Deep down he wanted his boys to have normal lives, too. Before he got up to leave, Buffy asked him one more question, “If Dean knows what’s really out there in the dark, why didn’t he recognize vampires?”

“Believe it or not, outside of Sunnydale, there are very few vampires left,” John replied. “I know a couple of hunters that specialize in tracking them down and destroying entire nests single handedly. Vampires don’t even look the same here as off the hell mouth. I really didn’t think Dean would ever run across one. He figures these are demons and he knows how to destroy them. That’s good enough.” John looked at the clock, “I should go, I know you have better things to do.”

 

Meanwhile in the computer lab, Willow arrived just as the bell rang. She leaned over to Dean. “Where were you last night? Buffy was pretty upset you weren’t here,” she whispered.

“He was here,” Xander replied.

“You were?” Willow asked sounding stunned.

“Yeah, I got here late, but I was here,” Dean confirmed.

“So, you saw everything?” Willow was barely able to contain her surprise. Dean was looking at her like it was no big deal. “You saw Buffy?!” Willow hoped the tone of her voice and hand gestures would convey the meaning behind her question.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered back. “I even saw her mom nearly kill a guy with an ax.”

Willow stared at him open mouthed. How could he not see what was really going on? Before she could ask anything else, Ms. Calendar called Dean up to her desk and with a roll of his eyes, Dean went over.

“Dean, I met with your father last night and he told me your brother helped you with your assignment,” Ms. Calendar scolded.

Dean felt himself turning red. “Yeah, about that, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll do my own work from now on.”

“Good, but that’s not what I was getting at. There’s an advanced placement course he should take. Give him this information,” she handed a shocked Dean a sheet of paper. “I think it would be a waste if he didn’t take advantage of it.”

 

Buffy was waiting for them in the hall after class, but before she could get to Dean she was cornered by Willow. “You have to tell him,” Willow emphasized each word as she spoke through a strained expression.

Buffy smiled and whispered, “Not yet,” and ignored Willow’s miffed look.

“So, what was it like sleeping with Cordelia?” Xander asked, unaware of how that sounded until Dean gave him a slight shove.

“Dude!” Dean teased. “I’m sure it was not as hot as you’re thinking it was.”

Willow was blushing, “It wasn’t. Hot,” she stammered. “It was mostly torture. She never shuts up.” She gave Buffy a look and grabbed Xander’s arm. “Come on. Let’s get to class.”

Buffy knew she was being selfish not telling Dean her secret, but she didn’t care. “So,” she began, “what do you want to do tonight? I’m looking forward to spending some quality time with you.” She linked her arm through his as she spoke.

Dean smirked and his brows rose with that statement. “We can do whatever you want,” he spoke in a low voice right into her ear, making her shiver slightly.

 

The school day was almost over for Dean, just study hall and phy ed left to go. As he was making his way to study hall he ran into Xander. “Xander, you have study hall now?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you did.”

“First time making it here,” Dean responded. Suddenly, he grabbed his friend’s arm. “Dude!” was all he said as he turned around and entered a home ec. room. “Mrs. Engel, this must be what heaven smells like.” The teacher laughed. Xander stood in the hallway gaping. No one made Mrs. Engel laugh, what was Dean doing? “I can’t believe you look as good as you do when you bake like a goddess.” Xander was completely shocked, he could only hear Dean’s half of the conversation but he heard the teacher giggle. Giggle. He was completely astounded. “Of course I will, thank you!” Dean said as he walked out the door. “Pie.” Dean was carrying a fresh baked pie and wearing a smile.

Xander was in awe, “How did you do that? She just gave you a whole pie?”

“Just gotta bring back the clean dish,” Dean smiled. Once they took their seats in the study hall, Dean handed Xander a slice, “Life is good,” he said with a smile as he stuffed his face.

“Dean Winchester, you’re my hero.” Xander replied making Dean laugh and hand him another slice.

 

Buffy was waiting for Dean at his locker after school. After putting a notebook in it, he shut his locker and leaned against it. He put his hands on Buffy’s waist and pulled her to him so that she was standing between his legs. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Have you decided what we’re gonna do tonight?” Dean’s eyes traveled from Buffy’s eyes to her mouth and back. His hand traveled from her hair, down her arm, and back to her waist.

Buffy was lost for a moment before she could answer. “Um,” she cleared her throat. “Yeah, no, I didn’t think of anything. But I’m good with whatever.”

Dean pulled her even closer as he tilted his head, “Good,” he whispered as he began to kiss her.

Buffy’s heart began to race and she thought her knees may even go weak, so she put a hand on his chest and pushed off slightly to break the kiss. She looked up at him, “We should start with you walking me home.” She took a step back and Dean pushed himself off the locker and took hold of her hand.

“Whatever you say, Princess, but we need to get Sammy on the way,” Dean said as they left the building and headed into the fall afternoon sun.

 

Sam was sitting on a concrete wall waiting for Dean. He shook his head when he saw Dean walking up holding Buffy’s hand. New town, new girl, Sam thought. “Hey, Sammy, you remember Buffy,” Dean said as he and Buffy reached Sam.

“It’s Sam,” he said through gritted teeth. “And, yeah, hey, Buffy.”

“Hi, Sam,” Buffy said with a smile. “I hope it’s okay that you and Dean are walking me home.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said with no enthusiasm and fell into step next to Dean.

“Hey, Sam,” a girl with dark brown hair met up with him. “Are you gonna be at Jake’s party tonight?”

“I duhno, maybe,” Sam shrugged.

“Cool, so I’ll see you there, maybe,” the girl smiled and hurriedly walked back to a group of giggling girls.

Dean was totally enjoying watching his brother squirm under the girl’s attention. “I think she likes you, bro,” Dean said nudging Sam.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam said nudging him back.

“Dean’s right,” Buffy added. “That whole ‘maybe I’ll see you’ is girl for ‘I want to see you’. She totally digs you.”

Sam quickly looked from Buffy to back at the girl, who was still looking at him. He ducked his head to hide his blush from Dean. “Really?” he asked in a hushed voice.

Buffy smiled, “Really. She’s cute, too. If you like her, you should go to the party.”

Dean looked at Buffy a bit surprised, but before he could say anything Sam said, “Yeah, right. Like my dad would let me go to a party.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah, Sam, Dad’ll let you go. For some reason, he’s been in a really good mood, lately. And my computer teacher gave me some advanced placement crap for you, you know how dad gets about that stuff. So, he’ll let you go.” Dean sounded pretty confident.

“You think so?” Sam looked up at him hopefully.

“Yeah.” Dean smiled as he nudged his brother, again. Buffy squeezed his hand. It felt like all was right with the world.

 

When Sam and Dean finally got home, John was already there. There was a bucket of chicken on the counter and papers spread all over the kitchen table. John had a beer in his hand but he was totally focused on the map in front of him. “Hey, get yourselves some food. What took you so long?” John asked when his boys entered the room.

“Dean had to walk Buffy home,” Sam answered. “or we would have been home on time.”

John looked from Sam to Dean and smirked, “My, Dean, how chivalrous of you.” Dean rolled his eyes at his dad’s teasing. John laughed and Sam realized that Dean had been right. Their dad was in a rare good mood.

“Ms. Calendar gave me a form to get Sammy in a A.P. computer class,” Dean hoped changing the subject would let him off the hook.

John turned in his chair and looked at Sam. “Hey, kid, that’s pretty cool. Life is smiling on the Winchesters today.”

That took his boys by surprise. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” Dean asked as he grabbed a piece of chicken.

“Mr. Giles gave me a ton of information and I like how it pieces together,” John answered his son. “But,” he paused. “I want to work on this, this weekend.” He saw their faces fall slightly. He knew they didn’t want him to see that since they exchanged looks and turned. He smiled slightly to himself before he went on, “I would really like you guys to get lost this weekend so I can concentrate on this.”

“I thought it was St. Vigeous this weekend. Don’t we have a lot to do?” Dean didn’t want his dad thinking they didn’t want to work.

“According to Mr. Giles’ source, the bad guys are in no mood to party this weekend. He’s working on details about this Spike character. He gave me these maps with areas of demon activity. I think the grown ups have it handled for a day.” Even though he was still worried, John wanted to trust Giles and Buffy. “So, go hang out with your friends tonight. We’ll work with this tomorrow.”

Sam smiled and high fived Dean before he ran from the room. Dean sat at the table, looking at one of the maps. “Dad, I don’t have to go anywhere. I can stay,” Dean said while he stared at the map of the university.

“Right,” John looked at Dean and took a pull from his beer. “Dean, go out with that Buffy girl while you can.” Dean looked at him skeptically. “She’s nice.” John couldn’t look at him anymore without feeling he was going to betray a confidence. “Go before I change my mind.” Dean didn’t have to be told a third time, he grabbed another piece of chicken and left the kitchen.

 

Buffy had changed three times and redid her hair four times. She checked her look one more time and made her call. “Hey, Dean,” Buffy rushed out when Dean finally answered, “I’ve come up with stuff for us to do. Oz has band rehearsal/practice we can watch that. We’ve got game night in the Harris’s basement. We’ve got the Bronze. Or we’ve got movie night.” She finally took a breath.

Dean sighed he really didn’t want another group date, but he’d do whatever she wanted. “Game night?”

“Yeah, Xander’s parents have like every game on earth. They don’t play with us, though,” Buffy clarified praying Dean didn’t want to do game night.

Dean sighed again, “Babe, I don’t care. Just tell me what you want to do.”

Buffy was nervous, “Want to come over for movie night?”

Buffy was pretty sure she could hear Dean’s smile when he answered, “I’ll be right over.”

Dean was even more happy to find that Mrs. Summers had to work late at the gallery and that it was not a group date. Just me, Buffy and some chick flicks, Dean thought it doesn’t get much better. But he was wrong, when he got to her house Buffy surprised him with Die Hard and The Terminator. “Awesome choices,” Dean said smiling.

“You didn’t look like the chick flick type,” Buffy replied with a smile even bigger than his. “I’ve nuked up some popcorn everything.” She led him to the couch and put in the first tape. An hour and a half later, Buffy and Dean had giggled through Die Hard saying most of the dialogue with the actors. Buffy switched the tapes, but decided she wasn’t in The Terminator mood. As she settled back on the couch with Dean, Buffy turned to him instead of the screen.

“What?” Dean asked, catching her looking at him. He thought she looked like she was no longer having fun. Dean turned to face her completely and Buffy’s eyes went from his eyes to his mouth and back again making Dean begin to smirk. He knew that look. He leaned to her and touched her face and kissed her. Their kiss quickly became heated and they both shifted their bodies on the couch. Buffy allowed Dean to maneuver them so that he was on top of her. He was holding his upper body off her, so that he wouldn’t crush her, but Buffy kept trying to pull him closer. Without warning Dean pulled away completely and sat up on the couch. A confused Buffy pulled herself back into a sitting position and pouted at him from the corner of the couch.

“Why’d you stop? Did I do something wrong?” Buffy pleaded. She was getting a sick feeling.

“No,” Dean sighed, barely looked at her.

“Then what’s wrong? Don’t you like me like…”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Dean answered in exasperation. “And, yeah, I like you, Buffy.” Probably too much, he thought to himself. “It’s just that..” He didn’t know how to tell her without embarrassing himself but when he saw the confusion and hurt on her face he decided he’d rather be embarrassed. “Look, Buffy, I really like you. It’s just that when you kept moving like that, well, you were making me crazy. And if I didn’t stop then, I didn’t think I’d be able to. I really didn’t want your mom to come home and find us half naked on the couch.”

“Oh,” Buffy had stopped feeling awful and instead of pouting she wore a playful grin. “So, I make you crazy, huh?” She came closer to him on the couch.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled back at her while staring at her mouth.

Buffy put her arms around his neck and straddled his lap. “A getting half naked kind of crazy,” she teased and kissed Dean on the neck.

“Buffy,” Dean groaned when she began to wiggle in his lap. “Seriously, you’re killing me here.”

“Oh, okay,” Buffy complained as she climbed off him. “We just got ungrounded, I guess it would be pushing it if Joyce found us going at it on her couch.”

“Ya think?” Dean teased back. He was pretty sure his life would be close to over if Joyce walked in on them.

“You watch the movie, I’ll get some ice cream to help cool you off,” Buffy took the popcorn bowl into the kitchen and returned shortly with ice cream. She sat down just in time for the love scene in the movie.

Dean looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Don’t get any ideas, Princess.”

Buffy laughed, “Me? Why, Mr. Winchester, I’m shocked. I would never.”

“Right.”

Buffy just giggled some more.

 

Joyce came home and the movie was over, so Dean decided it was time to leave. Buffy walked out on the porch with him and thought she might die when he pressed her against the door and kissed her good night. When he pulled back and Buffy regained brain function she asked, “So am I your girlfriend?”

Dean grinned then kissed her again. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” he murmured against her neck as he kissed her.

“If it means going to the harvest festival instead of homecoming, I do. School dances in Sunnydale suck. I won’t go. Not even if you keep doing that,” Buffy gasped. She was going a bit weak in the knees as Dean kissed his way from her collar bone to her ear. She regained some composure when she felt Dean smile against her neck.

Dean pulled back and held her face in his hands. “If I have to give up going to homecoming just to keep you, it’s a sacrifice I’m happy to make.” He kissed her again.

Buffy pushed him back and said with a nod, “Good, festival it is, then. You better get going or my mom is going to wonder what’s keeping me. And I think we’ve established that you’re afraid of my mom.”

Dean hopped down the porch steps laughing, “Yeah, we’ll I’ve seen her chase guys off with an ax. I’m staying on her good side.”

 

Buffy changed from her date clothes to her slaying clothes and climbed out her window. She knew she needed to make sure the vampires weren’t planning a St. Vigeous party, after all. She patrolled through the park and didn’t find a single vamp. She did a cursory tour of ‘downtown’ Sunnydale was pleasantly surprised at the lack of evil activity. Then she went through the warehouse district. Buffy had been hoping for a quiet night, but she was about to be disappointed.

“Oh, Slayer, so pretty. Why aren’t you wearing a party frock?” Drusilla sang from a doorway behind Buffy. “Spike, did you invite the Slayer? If you did, she being quite naughty. She did not read the dress code on the invitation.” Buffy spun to face the woman wearing a stunning black ball gown.

“Baby, I would never invite the Slayer. I think she may be a party crasher.” Buffy turned to see Spike step from the shadow of a door across from her.

Dru clapped her hands and jumped up and down. “Ooh, a crasher!”

Buffy took a look at Drusilla and then got in a fighting stance. “Spike, who’s the rocket scientist you’ve picked up?”

“Oh, Dru’s no airhead, love. She’s more than capable of quite intelligent discourse, but she’s much more interested in killing you right now. Isn’t that right, Dru, sweetheart?” Spike took a step dangerously close to Buffy.

Buffy wasn’t in the mood to dawdle. She took a swing a Spike, who barely stepped back in reaction. He swung out his leg and knocked Buffy off her feet. Buffy bounced back up and drew her stake. “Ooh, Spike, Spike!” Drusilla called drawing their attention. “Run, Spike,” Drusilla was yelling, “I see yellow eyes! Yellow eyes!” She was holding her head and Spike ran to her and hurried her off. Buffy looked around but saw no one.


	8. So Much For the Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla had a vision of the yellow eye demon just as Spike and Buffy were about to fight. Dru makes Spike leave.   
> Buffy, John, and Giles do research and Angel provides assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue (esp. when Angel admits the truth about Drusilla) is taken from the BtVS season 2 episode “lie to me” and ‘School Hard’.

Spike and Drusilla were gone by the time Buffy turned around. She tried to tune into her Slayer senses but she didn’t detect anything. Slowly, she make her way down the alley, looking for any sign of the demon’s presence. But there was no one around and nothing that looked like or smelled like sulfur. The one thing she knew she had to do was contact Giles, he wouldn’t care what time it was, this was too important to wait for morning.

Buffy raced to the nearest main street and found a working pay phone. Unfortunately, she had to call collect, but she knew Giles would take the call. When Giles finally mumbled his hello, Buffy could hardly contain herself. “Giles! Are you up? Listen, ran into Spike and some weird vamp girl by the warehouse. Before I could stake ‘em the girl falls holding her head yelling something about ‘yellow eyes.”

Giles began to stammer, but Buffy continued, not giving him a chance to say anything. “I checked the alley. There was no one else there. There was no sulfur or anything. I don’t know who she saw, but she was scared. You need to call Dean’s dad like now. I’m gonna go back and try to find this whacked out chick and make her talk.”

“NO, Buffy!” Giles practically shouted in an attempt to get her attention. “I don’t want you going to face Spike and this other character by yourself.”

“But, Giles, I think it’s the demon. I …”

“Buffy, listen to me. It’s too dangerous. We need more information. Go to Angel. See what he can tell you about Spike, this girl, and their connection to the demon. I’ll call the Winchesters. Do you hear me, Buffy?” Giles couldn’t have her running into this unprepared.

“But, Giles, this is the demon he’s been tracking. Crazy vamp girl saw it. I’ve got to do something,” Buffy was sounding anxious and Giles did not like it.

“Buffy, go to Angel. Find out what you can from him. We will meet here, at my house, at 9, okay? We need to know more about what we’re dealing with before you go after it,” Giles hoped that she would listen and calm down.

“But, Giles,” she whined.

“Buffy, go now,” he insisted.

“All right,” she gave in and disconnected.

 

Minutes later she was pounding on Angel’s door. “Angel, open up, it’s Buffy.”

Angel opened the door wearing only sweat pants. “Buffy,” his surprise was evident in his voice. “What are you doing here?” He was obviously pleased to see her, though he tried to hide that from her.

“Can I come in?” She asked, but pushed past him and entered before he could answer. Once in, she turned to him, “What can you tell me about the crazy girl Spike hangs out with? I need to know everything.”

“You’ve seen Spike? You’re okay?” Angel’s obvious concern for Buffy was overlooked and she got to the point.

“Yeah, Angel, look I’m fine. Can we please get to crazy girl?”

“Drusilla,” Angel said. “She and Spike have been together for decades.” He paused and sat at a small chair in his ‘kitchen’.

“Great, don’t care about their vampy love connection. Just…” she huffed with frustration. “Look, I met them in an alley in the warehouse district. We’re in total slayer vs. vamp mode when all of a sudden she grabs her head and screams that she sees yellow eyes. What was that about? There was no one else in the alley.”

Angel looked pained. He had to confess more of his terrible past to the girl he loved. He knew the more she learned about his past as a vampire, the more she would hate him. "I did a lot of unconscionable things when I became a vampire. Drusilla was the worst. She was... an obsession of mine. She was pure, and sweet and chaste."

Buffy was stunned "You? You made her a vampire?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"First, I drove her insane. Killed everyone she loved, visited every mental torture on her I could devise. She eventually fled to a convent, and the day she took her holy orders, I turned her into a demon. As a child, she had psychic visions. Her step mother convinced her that these visions were evil or because of evil in her.” Angel couldn’t look at her. He thought that he must sicken her.

“Step-mother? Psychic visions?” Buffy interrupted.

“Yes, her mother died in a fire when Dru was a baby,” Angel continued. “She sees things in the future Buffy. After she became a vampire she continued to have visions, and whatever she meant by ‘yellow eyes’, it’s something horrific.”

Buffy made her way to the door without another word, but Angel grabbed her arm. “Buffy, wait, you need to be careful, Spike and Dru are a dangerous couple. They’ve decimated whole villages. Spike has faced two other slayers.” Angel strove to make Buffy understand the threat against her.

Buffy shook free of his grip. “I need to do my job,” she said with conviction as she stalked out.

 

7:30am seemed an acceptable hour for Giles to make his phone call. He had assumed he’d be waking the man up, but if he waited too long he feared he would infuriate the man. The sooner John Winchester heard what Buffy had learned, the better.

“Dean, get up,” John gently shook Dean while he spoke. “Meet me in the kitchen.”

Once Dean got to the kitchen he was surprised to see that his dad was making preparations for a hunt. Salt and shotgun shells were on the table. Bottles of Holy water lined the countertop.

“You are not to go anywhere, today. You and Sam are to stay here and finish these shells and…” John looked around the kitchen. “You can’t have anyone over either. Not that Oz kid or Sam’s friend, Jake, or anyone, got it?”

“Dad, what’s going on? Neither of us broke curfew…” Dean didn’t understand why they seemed to be grounded again.

“The Slayer got information about the demon being in Sunnydale. I’m meeting Giles later,” John put a couple bottles in a small duffle bag and filled a box with completed shells. “I don’t know any more than that. You need to stay here and watch over Sam. I put down salt. Wards are in place. Don’t even open the door to anyone. I don’t even want you on the phone.”

Dean sat back trying to take this all in. His dad had to know that he’d do anything to protect Sam. He also had to know that he knew how to handle demons. “Dad, I’ve got this.”

“You had better. I have to know I can trust you,” John tried to focus on Dean for a moment. “Look, I don’t even know what she knows, yet. But Giles said the hellmouth is the center of mystical convergence, whatever the hell that means; it must have something this demon wants. I’m gonna go. I’m gonna check out the alley Giles mentioned. I’ll call when I know something.”

Dean felt disappointed that his dad didn’t want him to come along, but he knew he had to take care of Sammy. He went back to the room they shared and dressed silently as John left.

As he approached his car, a slight movement by the garage caught John’s eye. He drew his gun and crept toward the building’s corner. When he turned, he lowered his gun. “Jesus Christ, Buffy, I could have shot you,” John held out his hand to help Buffy get to her feet. He shot a quick look to the house to make sure Dean wasn’t looking out any windows. “Come on. Get in the car.”

Once at the car, Buffy ducked in the backseat while John drove away. “Sorry,” she mumbled, “I couldn’t sleep .” When they were far enough away from the house, she crawled over the seat back. “I just wanted to keep watch, so I left a note for my mom and raced over. How’d you know I was there?”

Deep down, John appreciated that she spent a good part of the night out in the cold watching over his family, however she wasn’t very good at surveillance. “The sun was behind you. You were casting a shadow.”

“Oh,” Buffy nodded. Okay, need to work on the sneaky, she thought. “Oh! That ‘Jesus Christ’ you said was a test wasn’t it?” She was feeling pretty proud of herself for coming up with that.

“Yeah, glad you noticed,” he parked the car. “Okay, we’re in the warehouse district. Think you can show me where this happened.” John got out of the car and got something out of a bag in the backseat.

Buffy got out and looked around. The area looked different in the light, but she was sure she remembered the exact spot. As she led John around, he held something in his hand. “What’s that thing?”

“An EMF detector. It should start to light up and make noise if a demon’s around.” John was moving slowly but the EMF wasn’t registering anything.

“Cool, I guess,” Buffy stopped. “This is it. I was here. Spike was there.” She pointed to the door. “And Miss Buckets of crazy was over here.” She walked to where Dru had been.

“Damn, nothing.” John didn’t see the same thing Buffy hadn’t seen. No sulfur residue. The EMF was a bust, too.

“Yeah, about that. I went to an old friend to see what he could tell me about this Drusilla chick, and you’re really not gonna like it.” By the look on John’s face, Buffy could tell that she should spill immediately. “Seems that her seeing the yellow eyes was a psychic vision. And more to the point, her mother died in a fire when she was a baby.”

John closed his eyes for a moment. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He started back to the car, Buffy nearly had to jog to keep up.

“Mr. Winchester, I know this is all levels of bad for you, but you gotta know that once Giles makes with the research, we’re gonna kick this thing’s ass.” Buffy tried to sound strong and reassuring, but what could she say to make him feel better?

 

Dean let Sam sleep as long as possible. It was going to be a shitty day, he thought, why make Sam suffer through it longer than he had to. Dean spent the morning filling shells with salt and putting them back in the ammo boxes. He was thankful when Sam finally did roll out of bed, because he was bored out of his mind. Sam rubbed his eyes, “Dean, why’d you let me sleep so long?” Then he took in his surroundings and asked, “What’s going on, Dean?”

Dean looked over at the bottles of Holy water. “Uh, yeah, Dad went a little overboard making Holy water this morning. You hungry? I can make you some eggs.” Dean got up and went to the fridge.

“Dean, I’m old enough to know when the shit’s hitting the fan. What’s really going on?” Sam sat at the table running his hand over the ammo boxes still stacked there.

Dean sighed. “The Slayer may have found the demon. Dad wants us to take extra precautions.” Dean didn’t fell like going into the rules his dad had set down, why ruin Sammy’s morning. “So, eggs?”

“The demon? Here, in Sunnydale?” Sam was in shock. “Did Dad go face it alone?”

“No, Sam, he just went to find out what the slayer knows. He’ll be back today, sometime. I’m sure of it. I mean, he would want get this stuff, right?” Dean hoped that reassured his brother. “Hey, while I make eggs, tell me about the party. Was it totally lame or did you play seven minutes in heaven with that cute little girl?”

Sam rolled his eyes but he appeared to be blushing. “Shut up, Dean.”

Dean laughed, “All right, man, way to go! I didn’t think you had it in you. Come on, I want details. Give me the dirt. Was it a total make out party or was it just the two of you playing doctor?” Dean was reveling in Sam’s discomfort.

“Dude, you are such a dick.” Dean just laughed.

 

When John and Buffy arrived at Giles’ apartment, Giles was already in deep research mode. He had books open and stacked, everywhere. He also had a drawing of a woman who looked very similar to Drusilla. “Yes, hello,” he said while ushering them in. “What did Angel tell you exactly?”

Buffy recounted the information from Angel, conveniently leaving out the part about Angel being Drusilla’s maker. “Those circumstance of her youth sound a lot like those of the Winchesters. Could it be the same demon took her mother, too?”

Giles looked at John and nodded. “Yes, unfortunately, the similarities are striking. I’ve been going over records the council had of Drusilla, and at the time of the fire that took her mother’s life, London was experiencing a rash of bad storms. I do believe the same demon may have visited her.” Both Giles and Buffy looked at John, he was studying the drawing. “That’s her,” Giles answered. “It was found in her family’s home after their massacre.”

“Massacre?” John asked.

“Yes, it appears vampires killed her entire family before changing her,” Giles looked at Buffy who had gone white and was sitting on his couch. He wondered just how much Angel had told her.

“Is there anyway we can get her to tell us more about the vision? I don’t usually co-operate with vampires, but if this one is useful….” John’s sentence dropped off. He couldn’t imagine being in a room with evil like Drusilla and not wanting to kill her. There was no way he would be able to get the information he needed. He sat in Giles’ chair and looked at the ceiling. Hopeless, he finally got a fresh lead, but it came with a crazy vampire psychic.

Giles studied him for a moment. Giles didn’t have children of his own, but he could appreciate the great length parents go to protect their young. He wondered if Winchester would try to face Drusilla alone. “Buffy, would you help me in the kitchen with some tea? And coffee?”

“What? You want me to make tea?” Buffy wasn’t getting the hint until she looked at Giles who was pointing into the kitchen. “Yeah, okay.” She looked at John, “Cream? Sugar?”

“Black’s good,” John leaned forward and held his chin in his hand.

Once in the kitchen, Giles whispered, “Do you think Angel would risk talking to her? I’m afraid Mr. Winchester may take matters into his own hands. No single man is a match for Drusilla and Spike.”

“I suppose you want me to ask him,” Buffy let her dislike for the idea sound in her voice. She didn’t like asking for Angel’s help. She didn’t like the idea of John Winchester facing the whack job of a vamp alone, either. “Damn.” She picked up the cup of black coffee Giles poured and walked back into the other room. “Mr. Winchester,” he took the cup from her, “I have a friend, well, I know a -- person, who can ask Drusilla about her vision. He’ll have to do it tonight, but I think he’ll be willing to help.”

“Why? Why would he help me?”

Buffy thought for a second, “So I won’t stake him.”

“You’re going to ask a vampire to help you?” John nearly spilled he coffee.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have any other ideas. Do you?”

“No, but….”

“It may very well be our best option,” Giles suggested. “Until we get those answers, we can’t plan our next move. He has proven to be reliable in the past. I think we can trust him.” Giles didn’t want to go into anymore details than necessary.

John looked with disbelief from Giles to Buffy. He couldn’t believe he was possibly putting his son’s life in the hands of a vampire.

 

Dean looked at his phone as it rang. Oz. He continued reading the book his dad left for him to study. The phone chimed new voice message. Twenty minutes later, Dean looked at his phone as it rang, didn’t recognize the number and ignored it. Sam tapped his knee with a pencil while he read. Eyes traveled from his book to his brother’s ringing phone. “Dean! Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Nope.”

“But it could be..” Sam stopped as the phone stops ringing. “Seriously? No phone calls either?” Sam couldn’t believe their dad was so overprotective. He wondered why Dean always had to follow Dad’s orders.

The wasted sunny morning was wearing on them. They needed to be active. Sitting indoors reading on a day like this was torture. Sam went to the window and moved the curtain to look out for the fifth time. “Can we go out if we stay in the yard?”

Dean’s look alone called him an idiot, the words didn’t need to be spoken and with a huff, Sam sat.

 

In the warehouse Drusilla and Spike called home, Drusilla started moaning. Spike looked at her, “Dru?”

Drusilla collapsed to the floor and began to cry. Drusilla held her head and murmured, “Angel…”

Spike went to her side, “Dru? What is it? Dru! Darling... Do you see something?” Suddenly, Drusilla’s crying gave way to an evil smile and cackle. Spike spun around to follow her eyes and saw Angel leaning against a beam. “Angelus!” he called with glee in his voice.

Angel with the same amount of joy yelled, “Spike! And my darling, Drusilla.” He went to them and offered Dru his hand to help her up. “What a small world. What brings family to this literal hell hole?”

“I’ll be damned. Angelus, it does me good to see you,” Spike smiled at his old friend and threw his arm around his shoulders. “Drusilla, has been, let’s say, under the weather. We thought the hellmouth would help. But so far, it’s been more bother than it’s worth.”

Angel brushed Dru’s hair back and sniffed her neck, making her giggle. “Would this ‘bother’ be the Slayer?”

“Yeah,” Spike answered. “You come up against this Slayer yet?”

Angel smiled and laughed, “She's cute. Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!”

“People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a world!” Spike laughed with him and shook his head.

Drusilla climbed up on the table, “Everything in my head is singing!” Angel and Spike laughed at her. “We're family again. We'll feed. Grrr. And we'll play.” But suddenly Drusilla bowed her head down and put her hands to her temples.

Angel rushed to her. “What is it darling Dru? What do you see?”

“Yellow eyes,” She looked up at Angel. “He doesn’t like you.” She rubbed his cheek. “Doesn’t like you at all. You took his pet before he could. Now he has to find another. He wants to open the hellmouth but can’t.” Drusilla pouted like a child. “Slayer stops him. He needs the Slayer to be gone.” Drusilla opened her eyes and stared at Spike. “Kill her. Kill her, Spike. Kill her for me? Kill the princess? Then he can open the hellmouth.”

Spike kissed her, “You know I will.” He turned to Angel and smiled. “With the family back together, her death is a guarantee.”

 

Buffy was nearly sleeping on Giles’ couch while John and Giles went through the old books that contained information about Drusilla. Giles looked at her sympathetically. She had been working so hard lately. She had only gotten through parent’s night at school two days ago and he knew she had gone without sleep last night. The sound of his phone ringing roused her. When Giles went to answer it, John said, “Let me take you home, Buffy.”

“No, I’m good,” she fought to stifle a yawn. “I think I even found something.” She took her book to John. It was open to a page that read : Azazel: a demon of great power. He attempts to control humans in order to have them join forces with the legion of demons in Lucifer’s army. His only known identifiable trait is yellow eyes. John looked at her in amazement. She had found the bastard. Now he had the first step needed to destroy it.

John stood and, to her surprise, hugged her. He wiped a hand over his face when he broke the embrace. “You really are something,” he said in awe.

Buffy was so stunned she didn’t have a response other than to blush. When Giles entered the room, he knew he had interrupted something but his information was too important to wait. “That was Angel,” he said to their shocked faces. “He went to Drusilla.”

“In the daytime?” a shocked Buffy asked.

“Apparently,” Giles answered. He sat and the others took their seats. “It appears your demon wants to open the hellmouth.” He said to John. This news didn’t surprise anyone, it seemed that every demon wanted to achieve that goal. “However, it is unable to come to a hellmouth if there is a Slayer protecting it.” John and Buffy exchanged surprised but relieved looks.

“Well, I wasn’t planning any long trips any time soon,” Buffy said hoping to relieve the tension. “Show him,” she pointed at John and the book. John handed the book to Giles. “I found him. I think all the book stuff is beginning to wear off on me.” She smiled at Giles.

Giles read the passage John indicated and smiled, albeit subdued, at his Slayer. “Yes, it looks like you have learned something about research.” He looked at his watch. “Buffy, you should really get going home. You need to sleep. You must keep up your strength.”

“Yeah, come on, I’ll take you,” John said as he rose. “Mr. Giles, thank you. I … this was more than I ever expected when I had Pastor Jim contact you. Thank you.”

“Well,” Giles let himself become the formal British watcher again. “Yes, Mr. Winchester. I think if more hunters would come for help, the war would be more easily won.”

John smirked at him, and thought no hunter he knew would let a girl named Buffy fight for them. “Yeah, sure,” He hoped it didn’t sound sarcastic. He shook Giles’ hand and led Buffy out the door.

When they were two blocks from her house, Buffy asked, “Mr. Winchester, can you pull over?” To his questioning look she replied, “Sure, I may have to work on my stealthy, but this car, not exactly what I’d call inconspicuous. I’m supposed to be coming from Willow’s, remember?”

John laughed and pulled over. “Right, Get some sleep. I’ll try to keep the kid from calling for at least an hour.” Buffy smiled, but before she got out of the car John touched her arm. “Buffy, I can’t tell you how grateful I am. I owe you, so if you or Giles ever need anything, call. I mean it.”

Buffy smiled, “No problem, really, it’s what we do, fight the bad guys. Thanks for the ride.”

 

 

When John arrived home well before expected, his sons were relieved. John told them that the information the Slayer gave him would be of tremendous help. The yellow eyed demon would not be coming to Sunnydale, they were safe for the time being. Even if it was early afternoon, John went to the fridge and cracked open a beer. He plopped himself in a kitchen chair and smiled at his boys.

“What was the information that she had?” Sam was brimming with excitement.

“Well, apparently he wants to open the hellmouth but he can’t come anywhere near it as long as it guarded by a Slayer,” John began. “And on top of that, we learned the bastard’s name.”

The boys exchanged pleased expressions but then Sam looked confused. “What does knowing it’s name matter?”

“First step in knowing how to destroy something is knowing what to call it,” Dean answered.

John nodded his agreement. “We’ll be a hell of a lot better at research knowing what to look for.”

Before he could continue, Dean’s phone rang. It was the same number he didn’t recognize before, but upon John’s nod, he answered. “Hello?” pausing for a second, “yeah, sure. Sam, it’s for you.” With a grin, he tossed his brother the phone . Sam, not wanting to be teased, nearly ran from the room. Dean looked at his dad, “A girl.”

John smirked and shook his head. Sam was spending too much time with Dean, he thought. Before he could tease Dean about being an influence on Sam, Dean left the room.

In the small room he shared with Sam, Dean reached under the bed and pulled out his duffel. He went to the dresser, pulled out his clothes, being sure to leave enough for the next day, and packed them carefully . Then he went to the closet, grabbed the few clothes that were there, placed them neatly in the duffel and put it in the closet.. He looked around the room. He slowly assessed the possessions that were scattered on the dresser top, floor, and bedside table. He went to the closet and grabbed a flattened cardboard box. After reshaping it, he stowed the few things that were his. He knew to leave room for the stuff Sammy -- Sam -- would run out of space for in his box. He sat on his bed and opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out a worn composition notebook. Dean turned to a blank page frowning slightly at the fact that the notebook was nearly filled. Then, he took a moment and wrote down the date, then the name of everyone he met in Sunnydale. He even wrote down the phone numbers of those he could remember without checking his phone. Then he put the notebook in the box and tucked the box back in the closet. Dean lay down on his bed, grabbed a well worn Motor Trend magazine and turned on the clock radio to the classic rock station.

Dean wanted to sleep. That always made the time go faster. However, the fact that he had done nothing but sit on his ass all day meant that he was hardly exhausted. He prayed that Sammy -- Sam-- he had to keep reminding himself, would leave him alone. He wasn’t in the mood for putting up a front. He hated that his brother would get yanked out of school again so soon. Sam would have been able to get into that computer class. He got up and opened the curtains. They didn’t need to hide anymore and it’s not like he was gonna sleep anyway. Dean sighed at the fricking perfect blue Southern California sky. Great timing, Dad. Leave California when winter was on it’s way. With his luck, they’d be off to up state New York or North Dakota. He sighed again. Well, at least he was packed.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, and John entered. He looked around before sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed. “What’s going on?” John asked.

“Nothin’,” Dean barely looked up from his magazine.

John shifted on the bed, “Right, what’s with the attitude? I thought you’d guys would be more excited.”

Dean looked up at him, “Dad, it’s awesome. Really. Guess we’re just sick of being couped up in the house.” He sat up and looked at the window. “This is just, Sammy’s been on my phone for a while.”

“Oh,” John nodded. “You had your own calls to make.”

“No, not really,” Dean shrugged trying to seem nonchalant.

“You know anything about the girl he’s talking to?” John looked around again.

“No.”

John felt like he was pulling teeth. “I see you packed.” Dean raised his brows for a moment then shrugged. “We’re not leaving, today.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “But we’re leaving.” Another shrug. “So, I packed.”

“I haven’t even gotten all the information about the weather patterns, yet. We’ll probably be here another week, at least.” John didn’t see any change in Dean’s attitude. John continued to study Dean, then he smiled. “Your hair has really gotten blond since we’ve been here. You look like…” John’s thought of ‘your mother’ died on his lips as Dean interrupted.

“Don’t say a surfer, my hair hasn’t gotten that long,” Dean said feeling that his dad was teasing him. He ran his hand through his hair thinking it really did need to be cut. “I’m goin’ for a run,” Dean said suddenly. He went to the duffel in his closet and pulled out a long sleeve tee and shorts. “I’ve been stuck in the house all day. I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Yeah, sure, good idea,” John said. Maybe it’ll burn off some attitude, he thought. As he got up to leave he said, “Take your phone.”

“Sam’s on it,” Dean reminded him.

“Sam! Get off the phone!” John yelled then he smiled at Dean before leaving the room. “That should do it.” Dean shook his head and chuckled.

 

Joyce found Buffy sleeping on her bed with a book open. She smiled and shook her head. Buffy wouldn’t have a chance at passing American Lit. if Dean wasn’t in it, she thought. She entered her daughter’s room and gently woke her. “Buffy, it’s almost time for dinner. Are you feeling alright?” Joyce asked as she sat on the edge of Buffy’s bed.

Buffy yawned and stretched, “Yeah, Mom, just tired. This book is soo boring.” She put her copy of Ethan Frome on her bedside table.

Joyce got up to leave, “Well, sweetie, just do your best. Maybe you and Dean can study it together.”

The mention of Dean brought the events of the morning back to the forefront of Buffy’s mind. “Mom, wait. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, sweetie, ask me anything.” Joyce sat back down on the bed.

“Remember Angel?” Buffy began.

Joyce nodded. “Your tutor that you had a crush on. Yeah, I remember. What about him?”

Buffy frowned, “I thought he liked me as much as I liked him. Then he tells me he doesn’t want to be together.” Buffy shifted in her bed and sat up. “So, I’m like fine whatever and Dean and I start going out. Now today, Angel goes and does something,” she paused and sighed. “He did something really great for me without me even having to ask. Why would he do that? I mean if he doesn’t like me, why would he bother?”

Joyce examined her daughter’s face, trying to gauge her feelings. “Well,” she sighed. “Just because you’re not dating doesn’t mean you can’t be friends and be nice to one another. Or maybe Angel has feelings for you, but also has his reasons for not being able to see you right now.”

“UUGH!” Buffy groaned and flopped back on her bed. “Why can’t boys like you when you like them? Why do they have to make everything difficult?”

Joyce smiled, “Is Dean being difficult, too?”

Only because he doesn’t know I’m the Slayer and I’m gonna have to tell him and he’s gonna be pissed, Buffy thought. But she smiled at her mom and said, “No, Dean’s great.”

Joyce smiled, “Good. Then, you should thank Angel for whatever it was he did, but tell him you’re with Dean now so he doesn’t get any ideas about the two of you,” Joyce offered hoping it helped. “Now come on, get up. I’ve got to check on dinner.” Joyce got up to leave. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving.”

 

After taking his phone from Sam and grabbing some water bottles, Dean took off towards the beach for his run. Down by the beach, there was a weight lifting area. Dean thought he could get in a full workout and be home before it got too dark. After running the nearly two miles to get to the beach, he had to run another quarter mile in sand just to get to the makeshift gym. He no longer needed the long sleeve tee he’d been wearing, so he threw it over the fence before he began working the weights. After completing his first circuit, he took a break and grabbed one of his water bottles. He silently berated himself for grabbing Holy water instead of a regular water, but figured it was still water. He drank then dumped some over his head to cool off.

“Whoo! Looking good, Winchester!” Dean’s head snapped around to see Cordelia, Harmony, and a couple other junior class girls smiling at him.

Giving them an appraising grin in return, “Not looking too bad yourself there, sweetheart,” Dean walked over to the fence. “Don’t tell me you’re leaving already. Seeing you in that suit is my inspiration.”

“This ol’ thing?” Cordy smiled and jutted out her bikini clad hip. “I only wear it when I don’t care what I look like.” She bent over to pick up her cover up out of her beach bag, giving Dean an eyeful.

“Damn, what would you wear if you were actually trying to impress me?” Dean flirted back.

Harmony walked up to the other side of the fence and in a near whisper said, “Maybe you should think about what we wouldn’t wear.” Dean’s eyebrows nearly shot off his face. Harmony didn’t interest him in the slightest, but Cordelia Chase, well, she really fit that bikini.

“’Bye, Dean,” Cordelia gave him one of her sweet and innocent smiles as she led her giggling group towards the parking lot.

“Bye, ladies,” he called after them. Concentrating on his workout was going to be difficult after that.

 

Buffy looked at the clock then out the window. It was getting dark earlier these days. “Mom, I’m going out,” she called as she went out the door before her mom could stop her. She wondered why Dean hadn’t called. His dad wouldn’t have said anything, would he? I’ll see Angel first, then see if Dean’s up to doing something, she thought. She thought about what her mom had said. Maybe Angel did still care about her, but if he did, then why did he say he wanted nothing to do with her? And what about Dean? He was great. Why should she even be thinking about Angel when she had Dean Winchester? Buffy sighed but then began to smile. Sorry, Angel, she thought, you had your chance.

The sun had almost set when Buffy arrived at Angel’s. She paced before knocking, she hadn’t really thought about what she was going to say. When Angel finally answered, he seemed truly surprised and happy to see her. “Buffy,” he exhaled. “come in.”

“No,” Buffy didn’t want to confuse the situation. “I” she paused and lifted her eyes to meet his. “Why did you go see Drusilla, today?”

“You wanted to know about her vision. I knew I would be able to get the information you needed,” Angel did his best to hide his feelings from her.

“Why did you call Giles? You never called me. You would wait until dark and come see me at the library or …” Buffy didn’t want to think about the time he visited her in her room.

Angel heaved a great sigh, “Buffy, it’s my fault she’s here. It’s my fault that she and Spike want to destroy you.”

Buffy looked confused, “Why is it your fault?”

“I’m her maker. If I hadn’t turned her..”

“What does that have to do with them being in Sunnydale? You can’t help what you did before you had a soul.”

Angel looked at her in wonder. Was she that capable of forgiving him for all that he had done? “No, I didn’t bring them to Sunnydale. But, they’re here. Dru is weak and Spike thought the hellmouth would help her regain her strength.” Angel took Buffy’s hand, “Buffy, they want to destroy you. Drusilla wants to have this yellow-eyed demon open the hellmouth.”

Buffy let out a small laugh. “Every demon wants to open the hellmouth. I’m not gonna let that happen.” She looked at their joined hands. “You went to Drusilla and Spike, knowing what would happen if they found out you have a soul, just because I stopped by this morning.” It wasn’t a question, it was an accusation. “You say you don’t care about me, but then you go and risk your life to get me information.” She tentatively touched his face, cupping his check in her hand.

Angel closed his eyes relishing the contact. “I never said I didn’t care. I said I didn’t think we should be together.” He opened his eyes to look directly into hers. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.”

Buffy let her hand drop and shook her head. “Why would you wait until I fell for someone else to tell me how you feel? We could have tried…”

“A human and a vampire? A Slayer and a vampire?” Angel hung his head. “It would never work.”

 

 

Dean jogged to within a couple blocks of the Bronze when he stopped to take another water break. He looked around, the sun had set, he needed to be on his guard. He knew he was close to where Buffy had been jumped by those demons. Dean twisted at the sound of voice behind him.

“Oh, but Spike, look how pretty. Please, can’t I keep him?” The beautiful woman Dean found suddenly in front of him had a childlike quality to her voice.

“Dru, darling, you know how you always kill your pets. You should feed on him instead,” Spike stepped closer, but Dean didn’t notice. His eyes were locked on Drusilla.

“Spike,” Drusilla spoke slowly and crept closer to Dean. She pouted, “I’ve been such a good girl. I just want one pet.” She tilted her head and examined Dean. “Please, Spike, he’s so pretty.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Alright, love, you can keep him for a few days. But, then, we kill him.”

Drusilla smiled and Dean felt his heart race. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he should fight, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even look away.


	9. You Really Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drusilla attacks, Dean is severely injured. John meets the scoobie gang.

Drusilla smiled and Dean felt his heart race. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he should fight, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t even look away.

 

Drusilla glowed with desire for her new pet. Her eyes danced and Dean became enthralled, his reason left him. Dru dragged a finger nail across Dean’s neck drawing blood. She quickly pulled her hand away as if she had been burned. Once the scent of his blood reached her, the burn was immediately forgotten. She licked her lips and leaned in to take her first drink. As Dean’s blood entered Dru’s mouth, she pulled away, screaming in agony. Her enchantment over him broken, Dean grabbed the bottle of holy water he still carried, and tossed the little bit that was left on Spike. Spike barely flinched at the water. He charged at Dean, knocking him to the ground. In an instant, Spike was on his feet again, hauling Dean with him. Using one hand to hold his prey, Spike hit Dean across the face while growling, “What did you do to her?!” Drusilla’s agonized wail tore his attention away from Dean and he let the boy fall to the ground. Dean took the opportunity to make a run for it. For the moment, Spike didn’t care about the human running from him. He fell to his Drusilla who was laying on the ground howling in pain.

Blood was streaming from his wounded neck, but Dean knew he had to keep moving. He turned the corner, untied his tee shirt from his waist, and held it to his neck putting pressure on the wound. Then, he heard a blood curdling yell coming from behind him. “Shit,” he muttered, keep moving, he thought. He knew running was going to make the bleeding worse, but he had no choice.

The yell drew Angel’s attention. “Did you hear that?” he asked Buffy. He moved her to the side and looked down the street. “Buffy, that was Spike. I know that sound. Something’s…”

Buffy shoved Angel aside and ran toward the sound, Angel followed her. As they got to the corner, Dean staggered into them. “Buffy, run,” he gasped. He took her hand and tried to make her follow him.

She barely moved. “Dean, what happened?” Buffy asked desperately. “You’re bleeding.”

“Spike,” Angel answered in a whisper to her.

“Some crazy chick attacked me, come on!” Dean tried to pull Buffy with him.

 

 

Arriving at the far end of the block, Dean collapsed against the building. The shirt he had been holding to his neck was nearly soaked. Buffy rather forcefully removed Dean’s hand and shirt from his neck. Upon seeing that his neck was sliced and not bitten, Buffy gasped, “Dean, what did this to you?”

“Crazy chick sliced me,” Dean panted. “I didn’t see a knife, but she must have had a blade in her hand that I couldn’t see.” He pushed himself up. “Where’s Angel?” he asked looking around wide eyed.

Buffy looked around. Angel must be confronting Spike, she thought. “Don’t worry about him, he lives near here. He probably ran home. You just kept going, so I --”

Real brave guy there, Dean thought. “Buffy, where does he live? C’mon, we gotta go back, he could be in trouble. Crazy chick’s boyfriend was the guy from school the other night. I gotta go back.” Dean began to stagger back down the block. Clear your head, Dean, think. What would Dad do? What can I use as a weapon?

“You’re insane!” Buffy whispered harshly at him. “You’re practically bleeding to death. Let’s get out of here.”

At the far end of the alley, a dumpster suddenly flew into the brick wall across from where it once stood. Spike’s blood curdling howl echoed between the buildings. Dean spun around, “Run!” Buffy grabbed his hand and they retreated toward the opposite end of the street.

 

After seeing Buffy run off with Dean, Angel hurried toward the incensed Spike. “Spike, brother, what is going on?”

“The boy, where is he?” Spike roared as he stomped toward Angel.

“What boy? I haven’t seen anyone. What’s with all the yelling? You trying to attract the Slayer, so soon?” Angel hoped he was delaying Spike long enough for Buffy and her friend to escape.

Spike finally focused his angry eyes on Angel. “Look what the bastard did to Dru!” He pointed to his mate who was still on the ground sobbing in pain.

Angel rushed to her side, “Dru, darling, can you hear me? Can you move?”

“It burns. Everything burns,” she wailed.

“Spike, we have to get her out of here.” Angel’s voice was full of concern. Angel scooped Drusilla into his arms and stalked in the direction of their warehouse. Spike tossed a dumpster and howled before following Angel and his beloved Drusilla.

 

Around the corner and down another block, Buffy let Dean lead her until he came upon an old Chevette. Saying a silent prayer, he opened the door and shoved Buffy into the passenger seat. “Dean, what are you doing?” Buffy shouted as Dean ran around to get in.

Instead of answering her, Dean reached below the steering column and pulled a bunch of wires loose. “White to blue, no, yellow to blue, shit, think,” he muttered to himself.

“Dean, Dean!” Buffy was losing her patience at being ignored when the car’s engine started. “Ohmygod, are you hijacking this car?”

“No,” Dean pulled away from the curb. “I hotwired the car. Hijacking is what people who want to go to Cuba do on planes -- with guns.”

Buffy was not in the mood for lessons in criminal terminology. “Smart ass, you’re stealing this car!”

Dean thought he was probably doing the owner a favor, but answered her sounding a bit annoyed at her objection, “I’m just borrowing it. I don’t think I could run any more. I’ll take it back in the morning. Okay, princess?”

Suddenly remembering his condition, Buffy spoke softly, “Why don’t you let me drive? I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Dean looked at her from the corner of his eye, “Sure, just, take me home instead of a hospital. I’m not going to a hospital. My dad can take care of me.”

“Okay,” Buffy still spoke softly trying to calm and reassure him.

Dean pulled to the side of the road and Buffy made to crawl over him to the driver’s seat. When she was essentially on his lap, Dean grinned. “Babe, I like how you think, but now’s not really the time. I mean I’m all bloody.”

“Dean! I’m not trying to -- ” Buffy scolded as she squirmed over him. “You must be feeling a little better.” She put the car in gear and they lurched away from the curb.

Dean jolted forward and back in his seat. “You can drive right? I mean no sense escaping crazy chick if you’re gonna get me killed.” Dean teased, but then Buffy ran a red light. “Buffy, that was red! Seriously, be careful. Stolen car remember! Don’t drive in a way that attracts attention.” He genuinely became afraid he wouldn’t make it home. “Please, slow down.”

“Right, got it, just sit back. I can do this,” Buffy didn’t sound that confident.

 

After the longest eight minutes of his life, Buffy pulled in front of Dean’s house. Dean opened his door and rolled out. Staying on his hands and knees until Buffy raced to his side. “Dean, Dean, are you okay?” Buffy’s worry evident in her voice.

“I’m just kissing the ground, thankful to be alive,” Dean teased even though he was feeling dizzy.

“Ass, I’m not that bad,” Buffy reached down to help him up.

“Yeah, right. Remind me never to let you drive again,” Dean smiled at her. But the smile quickly faded when he saw his dad open the door.

“Dean, where the hell --” John took in his appearance and how he was leaning on Buffy. “What happened?”

“I was jumped by some psycho chick and the guy from the other night,” Dean answered as they made it into the house.

“Sam!” John yelled. “Get the first aid kit!” He led them into the small kitchen.

Sam entered with a kit the size of a tool box. Under the bright lights of the kitchen, Dean relayed the story of his attack while his dad applied antiseptic and butterfly stitches to his neck. Sam looked worried, he stood against the door frame, his eyes going from Dean to his dad to Buffy.

“Dad, it was weird. She had me under a Jedi mind control thing. I couldn’t move,” Dean hoped his little joke would lighten the mood in the room, but no one, not even Sam, smiled. “After cutting me, she started to scream like she was in pain and when her boyfriend was done tossing me around, I ran.” He didn’t want to say anything about her trying to drink his blood in front of Buffy.

After taking in his son’s tale, John said calmly, “Buffy, did you see any of this?”

Looking sick to her stomach, Buffy just shook her head. She buried her face in her hands feeling like she’d cry. How did she let this happen? She should have just gone on patrol and not stopped at Angel’s.

Dean went to her and held her. “Buffy, it’s okay, now. I’m gonna be fine. Right, Dad? I mean as long as you don’t drive me anywhere, I’m good.”

Buffy pouted at him and hit him lightly on his chest. “Not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” Dean faced his dad with a worried look. “I kinda borrowed a car.”

John groaned. “Why don’t you go get cleaned up? I’ll go move the car, we’ll take it back, later.”

Dean looked down at Buffy, “Will you wait?” She nodded. Dean walked over to Sam, “I’m fine, kid. Stop looking at me like that.” He gave Sam a slight shove into the door frame. Sam just followed Dean into their room.

 

When they had left, Buffy looked at John. “It was Drusilla and Spike. I didn’t see it happen. I don’t know why she was able to hypnotize him. I don’t know why she didn’t kill…” Buffy broke down.

“Buffy, calm down, it’s okay,” John put his hand on her shoulder in a weak attempt at comforting her. “I’ll call Giles and tell him what happened. Maybe he knows something.”

“He almost died.”

“But, he didn’t. Just a scratch and a couple of bruises. He’ll be fine. Sore as hell, but fine.”

 

Sam sat on his bed watching Dean and worrying. “You almost got yourself killed.”

Dean sighed and ignored him, going to his closet to pull some clothes from his packed bag.

“You’re not Dad!” Sam whined. “You can’t fight everything. You’re only…” Sam shut up at the angry look Dean was giving him.

Dean felt instantly guilty at the expression on Sam’s face. “Sam, I wasn’t trying anything. I wasn’t chasing after them or anything. I was just on my way home and this chick with wicked eyes put the mojo on me.” He went over to Sam’s bed and sat next to him. “But look at me. I’m gonna be okay. I ache all over, but it’s better than the alternative.”

“You packed,” Sam said over a sniffle.

“We’re leaving, Sam, you know that,” Dean stood to leave.

“Did you tell her that?”

“No, not yet. And don’t you go saying anything either. I’ll tell her later.” Dean mumbled. It was the last thing he had wanted to think about. As he went to the shower, he had another disturbing thought. What had Buffy been doing with Angel? He took in his battered appearance in the bathroom mirror. “Looking good, Winchester,” he muttered to himself.

 

 

At the warehouse, Angel lay Drusilla on the bed while Spike stomped around having a full blown tantrum. “You!” he shouted to a vampire that looked like book worm. “How did this happen to her? You said the hellmouth would restore her! She’s worse than ever!” The other vampire only trembled, too afraid to say anything that would anger Spike more. Spike looked at Angel holding Drusilla’s hand. “That’s it. We’re leaving.”

“On St. Vigeous?” the bookworm peeped.

“Oh don’t you bring up St. Vigeous to me!” Spike howled. “Come to the hellmouth.

St. Vigeous will be the end of humanity. It was nearly the end of her!” Spike grabbed a box and started putting Dru’s doll’s into it. “I don’t know what that git did to her, but I’ve had it with this town.”

Angel looked at him hoping not to betray his happiness at the thought of them leaving. “Up in Mission Viejo there’s a place you can keep her safe from the Slayer while she heals.”

“Good idea, mate,” Spike went to Drusilla’s side and cupped her face in his hands. “Dru, darling, we’re going to leave this damned place and take you somewhere without Slayers and without poisonous pets.” He looked at the bookworm and stormed over to him. “You! You will find a way to restore her or I will stake you myself.”

 

Dean walked out of the bathroom and found Buffy sitting on the couch. “You’re still here.” He sounded more relieved than surprised.

“You asked me to stay,” Buffy replied with a slight smile, though she still looked worried.

“I heated up some chili for you,” John interrupted from the kitchen doorway. “You’ve got to be starving.”

“Yeah, I am, thanks,” Dean held his hand out for Buffy and they walked into the kitchen. Dean was eyeing his dad with suspicion. He had thought his dad would have gone out to hunt this couple down. He had said it was the guy from parent’s night and his father knew what that meant. Yet, he was still here. Looking at him with concern and treating him like a kid. It was making Dean crazy. Why was everyone acting so strange?

Alone in the kitchen, Dean gave Buffy his phone. “Call Angel and see if he’s okay.”

“What? Why? I’m sure he made it home just fine,” Buffy didn’t look at Dean. She busied herself with getting him his chili.

“Please, Buffy. Just call him.” When Buffy still seemed to ignore his request, Dean added, “Look, my dad would tan my hide if he found out I had left anyone behind. I gotta know if he made it home okay,”

His serious tone made Buffy dial the number. After Angel answered, Buffy said, “Hey, Angel, it’s Buffy.”

“Buffy, are you alright?” Angel was thrilled she called. Maybe she was able to forgive him and maybe they would have a chance.

“Dean wanted me to call and make sure you got home okay. So are you okay?” Buffy did not sound pleased to be making the call.

“Dean -- Tell him I’m fine.” Angel hung up feeling angry

Buffy smiled and disconnected. “He says he’s fine.” She put her hand over Dean’s and said sweetly. “Can I do anything else for you?” Dean’s stare had been making her uncomfortable.

Dean smirked, “I can think of a lot of things you could do.”

Buffy wasn’t buying his line. He didn’t seem to be as carefree as he usually was. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean pulled his hand away and leaned back in his seat. “Why didn’t my dad take you home?”

“You asked me to stay. Remember, Dean? Do you want me to go?” Buffy was confused. Did something else happen to Dean that she didn’t know about?

Dean didn’t meet her eyes. “No. I’m just surprised. My dad usually wouldn’t let someone stay,” Before Buffy could comment on that Dean asked what he really wanted to know. “Why were you with Angel tonight?” He closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them he still couldn’t look into hers. “Never mind, you don’t have to tell me.” Dean paused, “I thought …but whatever.” He pushed back from the table and rinsed his bowl in the sink. He wasn’t used to being played and he told himself he probably deserved it for all the times he had played girls.

Buffy studied him for a moment. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you.”

His automatic response made Buffy smile to herself. “Good, ‘cause I thought by now you’d realize the criminal mastermind is totally my type.”

“Criminal mastermind?” Dean looked surprised.

“Yeah,” Buffy interrupted. “I mean what would a guy named Angel know about arson, breaking and entering or stealing a car? He probably doesn’t even know the difference between hijacking and hotwiring.” She looked at Dean hoping to see him smile. “I guess I can see how one may find him charming, not as smooth as you, of course. He would never have been able to get Mrs. Anders to let me skip a test. There’s no way he’d ever get a pie from Ms. Engel.” Buffy could see that her teasing was improving Dean’s mood.

Dean’s smirk was almost a smile, “Are you done?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Spelling, are we done? Do you have more drama in store for us?” That comment made Dean bark out a laugh. Buffy walked over and put her arms around him. “Do you need more convincing that I’d rather be with you than anyone else?”

Dean raised an eyebrow as he put his arms around her, too. “Depends on how you plan on convincing me.” He leaned down and kissed her.

“Eww, gross, I’m gonna be sick,” Sam groaned when he entered the kitchen.

Breaking the kiss, but not looking away from Buffy, Dean said, “Didn’t ask for an audience, Sammy.” He kissed Buffy some more.

“Dude, it’s the kitchen, not exactly private. Forget it, I lost my appetite anyway,” Sam’s complaint made Dean and Buffy start to laugh.

Dean’s phone began to ring the moment Sam left. Buffy grabbed it and smiled at the caller ID. Dean was bothered that she answered it until he heard, “Hey, Oz, What’s up?”

 

John paced in the small backyard. He had placed three phone calls, Giles, Pastor Jim, and Bobby Singer. Each had promised to get back to him as soon as they found anything. John knew from experience that it could take a while for information to be found, but that didn’t make him any more patient. Bobby had said he had never heard anything like it. Pastor Jim didn’t have much to offer except to inquire about the boy’s health. Giles, at least, had knowledge of his own to share. Spike and Drusilla were leaving town that night. That helped John to relax his guard a bit, but when he saw headlights sweep his front yard he rushed back into his house.

 

In the small living room John found he was playing host to three more teens. He looked from Dean to Sam with a raised brow. They shrugged. The tall kid stepped forward and put out his hand. “Mr. Winchester, glad to meet you. I’m Xander Harris,” Xander bobbed his head up and down while he introduced himself.

“Oz,” John and Oz exchanged nods.

“Oh, I’m Willow,” the red head girl said with a smile that was sincere and sweet.

Sam and Dean were looking at him with expressions that said none of this was their doing. John sighed, rubbed a hand over his face, and went into the kitchen. “Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Dean placed a quick kiss on Buffy’s cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Buffy smiled, “I hope so.”

John looked more tired than angry. “Oz called. Buffy answered and told them they could stop by before I could say anything. They’re just taking her home,” Dean was hoping his dad didn’t mind the crowd showing up at his house.

John nodded. “She didn’t need to leave. I just wanted to ask you something about what happened earlier. Do you have any idea why --”

“Dad, I didn’t tell you everything before. I couldn’t with Buffy here. But the girl who hypnotized me, or whatever she did, she went to -” Dean shook his head at the memory. “She went to drink my blood. That’s when she fell and started screaming. That’s when her hold on me was broken.”

For a moment John wished he could tell Dean who Buffy really was, but it wasn’t his secret to tell. “She drank your blood?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but that’s what happened,” Dean sat down. “Why would my blood make her scream?” Dean looked a bit worried.

Sam came into the kitchen. “What’s going on?” John looked at his youngest son. Sam looked more worried than John had remembered seeing him. “What’s wrong with Dean?

“Nothing,” John and Dean said in unison. Dean sighed, “Kid, for some reason my blood made the crazy chick scream. She cut me, then sucked on my neck for a second, then started screaming.”

“Like a vampire!” Sam sounded awed and afraid at the same time.

“No, Sammy, not a vampire,” Dean went on and nearly laughed at Sam’s disappointed look. “No fangs, remember? She had a blade or something. I didn’t see it cuz she had me in a trance, but she cut me, she didn’t bite me.”

“Why did your blood make her scream?” John wondered aloud.

“Well, he was drinking Holy water,” Sam answered.

“What?!” John asked.

“How’d you know that?” Dean asked.

“When Dean left for his run he grabbed two bottles of water off the counter. Those were all Holy water,” Sam answered matter of factly.

“Sam’s right. I grabbed two of the bottles you made this morning and I didn’t just drink it. I dumped ’em over my head to cool off. Could that do it?” a surprised Dean asked his father.

“Maybe, I don’t really know,” John answered. “I’m going to call Pastor Jim. Good work, Sammy.” John pulled out his cell and started dialing.

 

“Buffy, what exactly happened to Dean?” Willow asked when they returned to Oz’s van. “He looked pretty beat up.”

“What was with the neck bandage? He was bit, wasn’t he?” Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. “He wasn’t bit. Spike and Drusilla jumped him on his way home. Drusilla was able to hypnotize him and instead of biting him, she sliced him with a knife or something.” Taking in their surprised looks, she nodded. “No biting, I know, not normal vamp behavior. But get this. She couldn’t do anything to him, something about his blood made her scream in pain. That’s how he got away. Then he ran into me and Angel.”

“Angel?” Willow asked quite surprised Buffy had been with Angel.

“What were you doing with Angel?” Xander asked.

“Angel had helped me today and I was saying thank you. That’s all,” Buffy confirmed. “Then Dean stole a car and I drove us to his place.”

Oz chuckled. “That had to be scary.”

Buffy agreed, “It was.”

“Poor Dean,” Willow frowned.

“Yeah, having Buffy drive after the night he had, had to be terrifying,” Oz joked and Xander joined in the laughter.

“So - not - funny,” Buffy responded to their teasing.

“Yeah, not funny. Buffy’s too busy saving the world to learn how to drive,” Willow thought she was defending her friend but the guys found that to be funny, too.

Buffy crossed her arms and huffed. “Oz, can you drop me by Giles?”

“Sure.”

Xander stopped laughing and studied Buffy for a second before asking, “What are you going to do Buffy?”

“I’m gonna hunt that bitch down and dust her. Her bleach blonde boyfriend, too.”

 

Once in Giles’ apartment, Buffy didn’t stop pacing. It was giving him a headache and making him pinch the bridge of his nose. “Buffy, I appreciate that you want to put an end to Drusilla and Spike. But, Angel called earlier and reported that Spike and Drusilla were leaving Sunnydale, tonight.”

Buffy pouted. She really wanted to destroy Drusilla. The more she thought about Drusilla hurting Dean the angrier it made her. “Maybe I’ll catch them before they go,” She said and turned to the door.

“Buffy, Angel called over an hour ago. They left already.”

Buffy paced some more. Angel called Giles again. Why didn’t he tell her about this when she called him earlier? She thought. Then she remembered. She had been too distracted by Dean to care what Angel was saying.

“Why would his blood make her scream?” Buffy asked and stopped pacing.

Giles shook his head, “I have no idea.”


	10. All the small things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Buffy talk. Exchange students arrive in Sunnydale. Willow learns about the Winchester's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two pages are a spoiler for SPN season 4 episode In the Beginning, the one where Dean ‘time travels'. If you don’t want the spoiler, skip down to the line of *******.

John checked on Dean several times during the night. Although for the most part his son seemed all right, John couldn’t help but worry. He noticed that Sam was worried, too. It took a long time for his youngest to give up watching Dean sleep and finally fall asleep himself. In the morning, John placed a call to Buffy, hoping she’d be willing to meet him. The coffee house where she chose to meet wasn’t the type of coffee shop John Winchester normally patronized. If the new age music and the walls covered in what he supposed was art weren’t enough, it took a while to find that he could order plain black coffee.

“Thanks for meeting me,” John began as he handed Buffy a frapa something that he wasn’t sure was even coffee. He noticed she looked nervous and that only added to the stress he was already feeling. Hoping to calm her he added, “Dean’s fine. He was still sleeping when I left. Today might be rough for him, but Sam will watch over him, force him to take it easy. Don’t worry.”

Buffy nodded, “Good. Giles told me Spike and Drusilla left town so we’ve got that going for us.” She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair.

John nodded in return, then sighed. There was no easy was to begin this conversation, so he thought he should just barrel on through. “I haven’t told Dean anything about you; I gave you my word I wouldn’t.” It was John’s turn to shift in his seat. “But, I think it’s time you did.” Seeing Buffy’s eyes go wide, John continued with his argument. “I told you about Dean’s mom, what happened to her, but not the whole story.” John paused, it had been years since he told anyone what he had learned about his wife.

“Mary and I were high school sweethearts,” John smiled slightly at the memory. “We stayed together through my stint with the marine corps and we were planning to get married.” He cleared his throat and shifted again in his chair. “The night I was about to propose, I was attacked and her parents were killed.” Buffy gasped slightly. “At the time, I didn’t know what was going on. But, I think if I would have, if she would have trusted in me, or in us, enough, our lives would have been different.”

Buffy looked confused. “What do you mean? How different?”

“About eight years ago I found out Mary was a hunter, from a family of hunters,” John began and Buffy’s eyes grew wide again. “I can’t help but think if she had told me everything, together, we could have stopped the demon before it got in Sam’s nursery. Stopped it from killing her.”

“Would you have believed her about ghosts and demons and monsters in the dark? I mean, most people think it’s crazy to believe in this stuff..” Buffy leaned forward to whisper.

John breathed out a heavy sigh. “Truth?” Buffy nodded. “I don’t know. I probably would have thought she was creatively trying to dump me,” he chuckled. “But, Mary, could be quite persuasive when she wanted. She would have found a way to prove it to me.” He paused and drank his coffee. He looked at Buffy. “And I loved her. She was everything to me, so I would have wanted to believe.”

Buffy could see he was uncomfortable sharing this with her, she was uncomfortable hearing it. He wasn’t the touchy feely type, obviously. “Why didn’t she tell you?”

“I think she wanted out of the lifestyle. After what happened to her parents, I think she thought she was keeping me safe by not telling me. Or maybe she thought I’d think she was nuts,” John shrugged. “Whatever her reasons, it didn’t stop the demon from attacking my family and taking her from me.”

John continued, “Look Buffy, I can tell Dean is crazy about you. Usually, I don’t know the boy is dating, but he didn’t even try to hide it this time. I’ve told him not to get attached to people in the towns we visit, because we don’t stay long.”

“You’re leaving?” Buffy’s heart might have stopped. She didn’t want to think about never seeing Dean again.

“Yeah, eventually. I still have some work to do here, but it’s not like Sunnydale doesn’t have it’s own guardian angel,” John smiled weakly and put his hand on hers, but she still looked like she was about to cry. “What I’m trying to say is that Dean already knows what’s out there. He’ll feel a hell of a lot better knowing you can take care of yourself. I know you want to be a normal high school girl, but this is the hand you were dealt. And the thing is, Dean was dealt a very similar hand.”

Buffy had been looking away from him and sighed heavily when he finished speaking. “Well, thanks for hearing me out,” John continued. “I’m gonna get going home and check on the kid. Think about it, okay.”

Buffy nodded, fighting back tears not able to look at him.

 

***********************************************************************************************

A couple hours after meeting John Winchester for coffee, Buffy was knocking on the door to his house. “Hi, I was wondering if Dean was up for visitors,” Buffy looked hopeful as John let her in.

“Sure, Buffy, he’s in his room,” John nodded towards the hallway. She gave a small wave to Sam, then went towards Dean’s room.

“I’m fine, really. Just a scratch and a couple a bruises.” Buffy heard Dean’s voice through the door. “Sam’s been keeping me under lock and key. Barely even let me out of bed.” Dean listened for a moment and laughed. “Totally different, he had a fever.” Buffy opened his door quietly, but sucked in a breath when she saw him. Dean was slouched in bed, with the covers only up to his waist not wearing a shirt. “He’s got me doing homework.” He paused, “Yeah, right, since when has knowing the causes of the Boxer Rebellion saved anyone’s life.” When he saw Buffy, Dean sat up giving her a huge grin. He moved over in his bed and patted it for her to sit by him. “Bobby, thanks for calling, but my friend just showed up so I gotta go.” Buffy sat by him, ‘friend?’ she thought, though Dean had grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers when she sat. “Yeah, it’s a girl.” Dean admitted with a roll of his eyes, “Cuz I knew you’d give me shit about it. Bye, Bobby.” Dean disconnected and dropped his phone. “Hi,” he breathed before he put his free hand behind Buffy’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss, not giving her a chance to say anything.

By the time Dean broke the kiss, Buffy had forgotten all about the ‘just a friend’ comment. She felt lucky to remember her name. “Thank god you’re here. I couldn’t take being stuck in this room anymore.” Dean put both of his hands on her back and tried to maneuver her even closer to him and began to kiss her again.

Buffy put her hands on his chest and pushed back gently. “I wanted to see how you were doing,” she said not taking her eyes off his. She lightly traced his bruised cheek.

Dean took her hand from his face. “I’m great now,” Dean went in to kiss her again.

“Wait, I wanted to know if you were up for doing something,” Buffy began.

“Oh, I’m up for doing something,” Dean grinned and turned so that he and Buffy were facing each other on the bed. This time as he kissed her, he didn’t hold back. When his tongue entered her mouth Buffy moaned giving him encouragement to let his hands start wandering. Dean groaned when she gasped and allowed his hand to find her breast. He started kissing his way down her neck.

Breathlessly Buffy asked, “Dean, what about your dad?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll hear the car,” he tried to pull her in for more.

“Dean, he’s home! He let me in.” Buffy sat up. She didn’t really feel like stopping, but she definitely didn’t feel like being stopped by John Winchester.

Dean stared at her wide eyed, “My dad’s home? Shit.” He quickly moved a bit away from her, “Um, yeah, better stop.” Dean felt a bit of panic. His dad would kill him if he caught him and Buffy going at it. Part of him wondered why his dad had allowed her into his room in the first place. He caressed her cheek, “I’m really glad you decided to check on me.”

The way Dean was looking at her made Buffy blush. “Well, I wanted to know if you could go for a walk or maybe go see the Dingoes practice. I understand, though if you have to stay in bed.” Keep your mind out of the gutter, she told herself.

The corner of Dean’s mouth curled up. “I’d stay in bed if I didn’t have to be alone. But,” he sighed, “since that isn’t an option.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Let’s see if the warden will let me out for a while.”

 

Dean and Buffy found John in the living room reading the newspaper, Sam was reading a book. Dean cleared his throat. “Dad, um, can I go out with Buffy?” he suddenly sounded like a little kid.

John looked at him over the top of the paper. “You feeling up to it?”

“Yeah, I told you guys before, I feel fine. Geez, what do I have to do to prove it to you, turn cartwheels?” Dean huffed.

Sam looked up from his book and grinned, “You do cartwheels?”

John caught Sam’s grin, “Cartwheels would do it.”

“I’d love to see you turn cartwheels,” Buffy joined in the teasing.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Bunch of frickin’ comedians. C’mon, I’ve been under house arrest for two days now. We’re just going to the park or to see Oz. Nothing dangerous.”

“Right, that worked out so well for you, yesterday,” Sam said not hiding his sarcasm. Dean shot him a look that made Sam sink into the couch.

John watched the exchange and figured he better separate the boys for Sam’s benefit. “Yeah, Dean, go ahead, but don’t stay out long,” John went back to his paper.

“Yes!” Dean grinned. “Stay right here,’ he said to Buffy. I’ll go change.”

“Does this mean no cartwheels?” Buffy called after him.

 

Dean and Buffy joined Willow in Oz’s garage. The band was messing around and not even playing whole songs. “Dean, check this out,” Oz called then he began the opening riff to Sweet Child of Mine.

“Awesome.”

Oz stopped, “Yeah, too bad Devon can’t sing it.”

“We’re supposed to be alternative, not metal,” Devon retorted. “Call Tommy again maybe the results are in.” Finally, seeing Dean he added, “Dude, you look like shit. What happened?”

Buffy tensed up and Dean shrugged, “Wrong place at the wrong time.”

Devon nodded, “Yeah, it happens. Don’t hit on chicks in front of their boyfriends.” He pointed at Dean like he had the same experience.

Buffy shook her head and turned to Willow, “Results?”

“Battle of the Bands. The Dingoes competed yesterday and we’re all waiting for the final results,” Willow answered. “They finished in the top five and two of the bands get to perform at Harvest fest next Saturday.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, we’re just the opening act, but it should be major if we make it,” Oz said before playing the opening of some song Dean didn’t recognize .

After just twenty minutes of listening to the band ‘practice’, Dean was ready to go. He was more interested in quality alone time with Buffy. Leaning close so that only she could hear, Dean whispered, “Let’s get out of here.”

Buffy stood, took his hand, and waved to Willow. “Is something wrong?” she asked once they left.

“Not really. It was kinda giving me a headache, I just wanted to be alone with you.” Dean looked around, “Wanna go to the park or the mall or something?”

“Park,” Buffy answered and she began to lead the way.

Walking along the path that overlooked the beach, Dean stopped to take in the view, “God, I love it here. I can’t believe it’s late October but still warm enough for people to go to the beach. A year ago at this time, I was in Wisconsin and it snowed.” He shivered at the thought.

“Really? Snow, in October?”

“Oh, yeah. And that’s nothing. Once, when we were in Minnesota for Halloween, trick or treating was cancelled due to freezing temperatures and ice storms. Let me tell you, that really sucked. Sammy was so disappointed. He had a costume all picked out and everything. Poor kid never got a chance to wear it.”

“What was he going to be?”

“Bart Simpson. Easiest costume ever. He borrowed a skateboard, had an orange shirt, blue shorts, sling shot, and I was gonna spike his hair.” Dean shrugged. “The next year, he didn’t even want to go out.”

“Where were you then? Still in Minnesota?”

“No, Iowa. No, wait, Ohio, yeah, outside of Cleveland. Dad had a lot of work there. We were there for months.” Dean hopped up on the wall and began to walk along as if on a balance beam. Buffy watched nervously, praying he didn’t fall the wrong way down the steep hill toward the ocean. Then he turned and did it backwards, his eyes on Buffy. Smirking at her nervous face, Dean jumped back down and landed right in front of her. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. “So, guess it’s good we’re not going to homecoming since I look more like a Halloween costume.”

“Dean, that’s not true. By Saturday, that bruise will be that lovely greenish yellow and I would have gotten a dress to match.”

Dean laughed. “Are you saying you’d rather go to the dance? ‘Cause to tell you the truth, I was a little surprised. You look like a cheerleader and homecoming would be your type of thing.”

“No, I was a cheerleader at my old school, but tryouts here didn’t go so well.” Buffy made a face at the memory. “Anyway, the guy I’m seeing doesn’t dance so why would I want to go to homecoming when I can hang with my friends at a festival?”

Dean looked at her skeptically. “So, Oz tell you I wouldn’t want to go or Xander?”

“Both.”

“Guess I owe them,” Dean smiled.

“Nah, none of my friends are going, and besides, I don’t need to see Cordelia, in some designer dress, crowned homecoming queen.”

“Ooh, maybe I’ll change my mind,” Dean said teasingly earning him a slap on the arm. “Just kidding, Princess. But, I bet you’d look beautiful.” He turned to her and brushed her hair back. “I mean I’m crazy about how you look in sweats, I’d probably lose it if you got all dolled up.” He kissed her lightly. “It’s getting late, I should walk you home.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m half way there. Why don’t we just go home from here?” Buffy didn’t want Dean to over do it, and she also knew she should get a quick patrol in before getting home. “My mom would probably freak if she saw you and get all over concerned. You know how she is.”

“Right,” Dean replied although he didn’t believe her. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Before he let her leave, Dean cupped her face and kissed her. When he went to pull away, Buffy brought him back in for more. When they finally decided to break the kiss, they were both breathless.

 

Monday morning brought Dean unwanted attention. His bruised face and bandaged neck made several students point and whisper. Cordelia , of course was never one to whisper. “Dean! Ohmygod, what happened? You did not look like that when I left you at the beach!” She practically laughed at Buffy. “That comes from hanging out with her. She’s dangerous. I never would have let anything happen to you and that gorgeous body of yours.” With a smile and a hair flip she went on her way.

Dean felt Buffy tense at his side, “Buffy,” he whispered and took her hand. “Don’t --”

“You were at the beach with Cordelia?” Buffy whispered and pulled her hand away and stormed off. Dean slumped against the low brick wall.

“I’ll talk to her,” Willow offered and ran after her.

“Why is Cordelia such a bitch!” Dean said through gritted teeth.

“That’s like asking why the sky is blue, my friend. That is the way of life,” Xander responded. “Look, Buffy’ll be all right. She’s just mad you got hurt, and she’s sick of Cordelia.”

“It’s not her fault I got hurt. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had nothing to do with it,” Dean replied.

“Yeah, well, Buffy just always feels responsible for her friends. Go with it, trust me,” Xander patted Dean on the back. Oz, Dean, and Xander began to walk to class, staying a good ten feet behind Buffy and Willow.

Larry and some other jocks stared at Willow and Buffy walking away. Larry bit his fist and came over to Oz. “Man! Oz, I would love to get me some of that Buffy and Willow action, if you know what I mean,” Larry laughed.

Oz and Xander both noticed Dean curl his fists. Oz tried to diffuse the situation with humor, “That's great, Larry. You've really mastered the single entendre.”

Larry leaned into Oz a bit and asked, “So, Oz, man, what's up with that? Dating a junior? Uh, let me guess. That little innocent schoolgirl thing is just, uh, just an act, right?”

Dean rocked back on his heels. Oz bumped his arm in an attempt to let Dean know not to get upset. “Yeah. Yeah, she's actually an evil mastermind. It's fun,” Oz answered the gibe.

Larry laughed and gave Oz a slight shove. “I mean, she's gotta be putting out, or what's the point? What are you gonna do, talk? Come on, fess up. How far have you gotten? Have you gotten both of them?”

Neither Oz nor Xander were quick enough. Dean grabbed Larry’s arm, twisted up behind Larry’s back and shoved him up against a locker. “What the hell’s your problem, Winchester?” Larry sneered.

Xander and Oz attempted to pull Dean off of Larry. “Dean, he’s not worth it. Snyder could be here any second,” Xander stressed to him.

Dean didn’t listen and twisted Larry’s arm up even higher until Larry yelped. Dean shoved him a bit harder into the locker before he listened to Xander and let Larry go.

“This isn’t over, Winchester,” Larry sneered.

“Yeah , it is Blaisdell,” answered Xander.

Dean didn’t answer, he just pushed passed him, Oz, and Xander and stormed down the hall. “Yeah, you better run before I mess you up more!” Larry called after him.

Xander shook his head, “Dude, you are such a dick. He was kicking your ass.”

“Whatever, man,” Larry walked off with a couple of the other jocks.

 

After class, Xander put an arm around his shoulder, “Dude, you were totally killing Larry.”

Dean shrugged off Xander’s arm, “I should have just let it go.” He leaned against the wall.

“What were you fighting about anyway?” Willow asked.

Dean gave her a blank look and then looked at Xander for help, but got none. “Uh, Larry said some stuff I didn’t like and I lost it.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m such an idiot.” Willow touched his arm to comfort him, when Buffy walked up. Seeing Dean’s obvious state, she tried to offer a smile. “Better get to class,” he mumbled.

“So what happened?” Buffy asked as they left Xander and Willow and made their way down the hall.

“I lost my temper. Larry pissed me off so I went off on him,” Dean admitted. “I’m sorry, Buffy. You had just walked away before I could explain about the beach and I just couldn’t stand listening to Larry run his mouth.” He stopped walking and pulled her arm to stop her. “The beach thing with Cordelia was nothing. We just happened to be there at the same time, that’s all. She’s just making it sound like more.” Dean tried to get her to look him in the eye.

Buffy gave him a slight smile, “Dean, it’s ok. I wasn’t really mad about that. I just don’t like Cordelia flirting with you.” She looked up at him. “You must have been pretty mad.”

A corner of Dean’s mouth turned up into a smile, “Yeah, I was. The jerk shouldn’t talk about my girl or her friends.”

“Were you protecting my honor?” Buffy teased making Dean laugh as they entered their class.

 

Classes at Sunnydale High were interrupted that day for an assembly welcoming several foreign exchange students. Harmony and her friends were looking at pictures of students. “That’s Sven, he’s the one that’s going to be staying with Cordy,” Harmony informed her crowd. “Isn’t he beautiful?”

Dean leaned into Buffy, “What is she talking about?”

“Cultural exchange program. Students from all over the world come to Sunnydale to bask in it’s --” she paused. “Well, they bask in Sunnydaleness, I guess.”

“Mmm,” Dean nodded

“I think it’s great,” Willow said. “We get to learn from other kids just like us from all over the world. Xander is even hosting one. Aren’t you Xander?”

“Sure am Willow. Just don’t know who, yet. We got a packet, but the information was unclear. First name was Asha. So, I guess I should look for an Asha,” Xander went to look at the wall of pictures where Harmony had been standing.

Dean leaned back in the bleachers and smiled. He looked like a lion with his choice of easy prey. “What’s got you in such a happy mood?” Buffy inquired.

“Love foreign exchange students,” Buffy followed Dean’s eyes to see the group of students from the exchange. Eighty percent of them were girls, very pretty girls.

Buffy pouted, she was not enjoying Dean’s new found interests, “You looking to exchange me for one of those foreign models.”

He put his hand on her knee, but was still looking at the exchange students, “No, babe, just looking. I have some good memories of exchange students.” Dean was wearing a sly grin and a faraway look.

Buffy elbowed him, “Better stay memories.”

“Ow,” Dean mumbled and got up, “I’m gonna go help Xander find his ‘Asha’.” Dean left Buffy and Willow in the bleachers and met up with Xander who was still looking at the pictures and names. “Dude, which one’s yours?”

“I don’t know. There is no Asha. I’ve got Alexander and Natalia from Russia. That’s where my Asha is supposed to be from, so which one is it?” Xander kept looking at the names then the pictures.

“Dude, when in doubt, go with the hot chick,” Dean took Xander by the elbow and led him to Natalia. Xander stared opened mouthed, Natalia greeted Dean with a warm smile, and Dean gave her one of his most charming in return. “Natalia? Hi, I’m Dean. This good looking guy is Xander Harris. He’s lucky enough to be your host.” He nudged Xander who held out his hand.

“Hello,” Natalia’s accent was enchanting and she smiled shyly at Xander while taking his hand.

“Humgph,” Xander stuttered forgetting to let go of her hand.

“He means hello,” Dean interjected breaking their handshake while Xander nodded. “He is just getting over a sore throat, doesn’t want to over work it.” Xander nodded again and Natalia gave him a sympathetic look. “Xander, why don’t you escort the lovely Natalia to the stage and then join us in the stands?” Dean steered Xander to offer his arm, which a grateful Natalia accepted.

Dean returned to the stands to find that Oz had joined them. Buffy was still giving him a skeptical look. “So, make friends with Asha?” Buffy raised a brow in Dean’s direction.

“Nope, no Asha. I decided to help Xander and introduced him to Natalia,” Dean answered pointing to the beautiful girl Xander was leading to the stage.

“That helps Xander how?” a still annoyed Buffy inquired.

“Well, Oz has the beautiful Willow, and you, princess, have the adorable me, I figured Xander needs someone to take to this Harvest Fest thing, right?” Dean acted innocently. “But,” he teased, “if you’d rather go with Xander and I’ll go with Natalia, I could try to --”

Buffy elbowed him again, “No,” she said firmly. “We’re going together. Xander can get his own date.” Dean’s grin didn’t go unnoticed.

Xander made his way to them in the stands wearing a dopey grin. “Dean, I love you, man.” Xander nearly collapsed between Willow and Dean. “Natalia is gorgeous.”

“I thinks Sasha is a Russian nick name for Alexander. Maybe Asha was supposed to be Sasha.” Willow said looking deep in thought.

“Shut up, Willow. I have Natalia now and I’m not changing,” Xander sounded like a kid not willing to share his toys.

“Yeah, Willow, no one would put two Alexanders in the same house,” Dean felt that seemed logical enough. “Right, Buffy?”

Buffy just raised a brow at him and hmpfed.

Dean looked at her in surprise. “Something wrong, princess?”

“No.”

“You sure? Because you’re acting like something’s bothering you,” Dean said in a low voice, partly because the assembly started and partly because he didn’t want anyone else to hear.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Buffy’s whispered reply sounded like something was definitely wrong.

Dean smirked, “Good, then you won’t mind if I do this,” he whispered kissing her below her ear. Buffy’s smile returned and Dean figured all was forgiven.

 

After school, Dean leaned against the locker next to Buffy’s. “You need to go to the library to see Mr. Giles, now?” Dean asked.

“Well, that is where he likes to hang out, so yeah, I gotta go to the library. With Willow, she’s going to help me with French and she has extra credit work she’s been doing and needs to turn in to Giles,” Buffy hoped Dean was buying her story.

Dean wrinkled his brow, “Mr. Giles teaches something? I mean besides how to be an uptight librarian.”

Buffy laughed, “Well, no. Willow’s doing computer work for him. He thinks computers are evil and are making humanity forget the existence books.”

“So, you’d rather hang with Willow and Mr. Giles, than with me,” Dean launched into a fake pout. “That does a lot for a guy. Instead of letting me walk you home,” he leaned in and kissed her neck. “You want to,” he kept his lips to her neck as he talked, “go in a stuffy library.” Dean put his hands on her waist and brought Buffy tight up against him earning him a little gasp from Buffy. He put his lips up to her ear, “Want me to wait?” Dean returned to kissing her neck from her ear down to her shoulder. When he brushed back her hair, Buffy shivered.

“Oh, god,” Buffy nearly moaned. “You better go. If I know you’re waiting for me, there’s no way I’ll be able to concentrate.”

Dean smiled, “So, come with me, Willow can turn in the extra credit and I can tutor you in French. Tu es magnifique.” He cupped her face in his hands.

“What?” Buffy giggled and pulled back to look at Dean’s big smile.

“Je t'aime,” he whispered and kissed her softly.

Buffy looked at him quizzically making Dean laugh.

Willow and Oz turned the corner, both wearing huge grins of their own, “Hey, guys! Guess what?” Willow turned to Oz, “Can I tell them?”

“Sure,” Oz nodded.

“Oz’s band won battle of the bands and they get to play Harvest Fest this weekend! Isn’t that cool!” Willow was giddy.

“Very cool,” Buffy agreed.

“Awesome, you guys’ll rock the place,” Dean said.

“It should be good times,” Oz nodded and let go of Willow’s hand. “You guys gonna be there?”

Buffy smiled, “Wouldn’t miss it, right, Dean?”

“Yeah, you know it. We’ll be there,” Dean was almost positive his dad had no plans to leave before then.

“Cool,” Oz turned to Willow, “Want me to pick you up later?”

Willow was practically glowing, “That’d be good. Buffy, too?”

“Sure, Buffy want a ride later?” Oz waited for Buffy’s answer.

Buffy looked from Dean to Willow and Oz. “Yeah,” she stretched to kiss a disappointed looking Dean on the cheek. “I’ll call you later.”

“Sure, princess,” he still wore the fake pout. “Hey, Willow, she really does need help with French.” Dean smiled at Buffy, “You didn’t understand a word I said, did you?”

Buffy teasingly slapped his arm. “No,” she laughed.

Dean and Oz watched Buffy and Willow walk towards the library. “They spend a lot of time in that library,” Dean muttered then turned to Oz. “Dude, give me a ride home?”

“Not a problem.“ Oz offered.

 

Once in the library, Willow asked, “So, Dean was speaking French?”

“Who knows. I didn’t understand him. Probably something he picked up from an exchange student.” Buffy put her bag down on the table and took out a bottle of water. “That’s why I need you to tutor me.”

Willow pressed the issue, “Well, what do you think he said? What did it sound like?”

Giles came out of his office wearing thick foam pads on his arm and a catcher’s mask. Buffy took in his appearance with raised brows. “Nice look, Giles. Goes well with the whole tweed thing you got going.” She turned to Willow. “Jah nique.”

“Jah nique?” Willow repeated.

Buffy made a face. “Something like that, but there was more. I don’t know. He makes it hard to concentrate.”

“Cuz he makes with the kissing,” Willow added with a smiling nod.

“Yeah,” Buffy sighed, “Seriously, though, I’m lucky we only have one class together or I’d really be a mess.”

“Ladies, please enough with the boy talk. Buffy, we have work to do. And Willow, how much more do you need to do for that computer, um, program.”

“I think I’m done Giles. I just need to run some test data through to check the results.” Willow smiled at him very pleased with herself.

“Very well, here is a folder full of data you can enter,” Giles handed her one of the folders John Winchester had copied for him. “And you, Buffy, need to train. You have been quite lax in practicing hand to hand combat. So let’s begin.” Giles takes a stance with his padded arms raised in front of him.

Buffy looks at him and shakes her head. “Giles, I’m dating Dean Winchester. All day long I’m in hand to hand combat.”

After a half hour of withstanding the assault of kicks and punches to his head and body, Giles had had enough. “That’s enough for now, Buffy,” Giles breathed out, winded from the workout. “Tomorrow, we’ll review weapons training.” Giles collapsed in a chair, breathing hard.

“Giles, maybe you should take a break from this kind of training,” Buffy suggested. “I could come to you in the morning for demon updates, and in the afternoon workout with Dean.”

“Buffy, I hardly think that’s appro--” Giles began.

“Mind out of the gutter, Giles. I mean, he’s a hunter right?”

“Yes,” Giles wondered where this was going. Was Buffy going to tell him about being the Slayer?

“Well, I’ve seen the guy fight. He was holding his own against vampires. And last weekend he ran over three miles to workout at the beach. I think he could handle working out with me,” Buffy didn’t want to appear too eager to be with Dean, in case Giles would see through it.

Giles stumbled out of his chair and had to grab onto the table to steady himself. “Let me get out of this gear while I think about it.” He didn’t think it was such a bad idea. He could stand to go a week or two without being completely bruised up.

While Giles went to his office to change out of his gear, Willow called Buffy over to her computer. “Look! I got the program to work.” Buffy looked over Willow’s shoulder at the screen. “It organizes all this data about storms and fires that occur six months later.” Suddenly Buffy paid closer attention. “Now, in this part the city’s birth records are linked and voilà -- it predicts where the fire may occur.” Willow was beaming, until she looked at Buffy. “Buffy, what’s wrong?”

“Willow, that’s awesome, but do you think you could not tell Giles about it for a while? Please?” Buffy sounded desperate.

“Sure, Buffy, but why? He’s been hounding me for weeks to finish this,” Willow’s pride had turned to confusion.

Seeing Giles leaving his office, Buffy whispered, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Well, Giles? Still want me to beat you up on a daily basis? Or should I take some aggression out on Dean?” Buffy asked with a smile.

“Before I agree, does this mean you will be telling him about being the Slayer?” Giles wiped his glasses.

“I don’t know,” Buffy considered. “Maybe, I mean, it would make life easier. But I just don’t know how to tell him.”

Willow smiled, she had wanted Buffy to tell Dean forever. “Giles, my program needs tweaking. It may take a couple more days, or a week at least.” Willow noticed Buffy’s smile.

“Very well,” Giles sighed. “Buffy, workout with Dean. But I want actually work done, not just er ‘make out’.” Giles shuddered slightly. “Willow, please complete your computer magic soon.”

The girls gathered their things and smiled their way out of the library. “So, Buffy, tell me, why am I not supposed to finish this program?” Willow asked.

Buffy sighed and shared what she knew of the Winchester family history. Willow stared at her horrified. “Buffy, that’s awful! Poor Dean. Oh! Poor Sam, he was just a baby. But, Buffy, if this program will help their dad find this demon then the sooner I give it to him the better.”

“Wills, I want Mr. Winchester to find the demon, I do. But when he gets that program, they’re gonna leave. The demon won’t come here as long as a Slayer guards the hell mouth, so there’s no reason for them to stay.”

Willow nodded. She wanted Buffy to be happy and that meant having Dean stay in Sunnydale as long as he could. She was torn; she didn’t know what was the right thing to do.


	11. Catch You When You Fall Down

Willow paced her room. She checked her computer screen, her notebook, and paced some more. She picked up her phone and began to dial Xander. Remembering that Xander had Natalia staying with him, Willow hung up. She began to dial Oz, but hung up before hitting the last number. No reason to bring him into this. She sighed. This was too important to wait, but how could she hurt her best friend? She rechecked the data in her notebook. If what Buffy told her was right, the pattern of demon activity that her computer program predicted was reappearing. Willow had spent half the night recalibrating the program. November 2nd was right around the corner. Willow knew she had to tell Mr. Winchester what she learned. She had to, even if it meant that Buffy wouldn’t forgive her.

The next morning found Willow waiting outside Ms. Calendar’s classroom. She was pacing, again. Ms. Calendar would be able to double check Willow’s results, she thought. Then, Ms. Calendar would help tell Mr. Winchester. Willow found Dean’s dad to be intimidating and she only met him once. “Morning, Willow, what brings you here so early?” Ms. Calendar seemed so cheerful, Willow hated to bring her down. “Willow? Something wrong, dear?”

Willow nodded, “Ms. Calendar, I, uh, well, Giles had me work on a program for, uh, a friend. Well, I, I think I need your help.”

Jenny sat at her desk and booted up her computer, while Willow took out her disk and notebook. “Now, I don’t have all the files, Giles does, but, well, look.” Willow waited for what felt like a lifetime for the program to load.

Jenny studied it; all the steps seemed correct. She looked up at Willow. “I don’t understand, Willow. What seems to be the problem? The user enters the date and then the program uses this data field to predict the next occurrence. Seems clear enough; easy enough for even Mr. Giles to use.” She smiled at Willow.

Willow was not appeased. “That’s just it. Look at the next date!”

“November 2nd,” Jenny still didn’t understand the urgency in Willow’s voice.

“That’s next week!” Willow was reaching the limits of her frustration.

Seeing that she needed to calm Willow’s nerves before figuring out the next step, Jenny stood up and pulled a chair over to her desk. She put her hands on Willow’s shoulders and said, “Sit, Willow, breathe.” When Willow seemed to calm herself a bit, Jenny continued. “Start at the beginning. Tell me what this program predicts exactly.”

“The program is sound, right? I mean the results are correct?” Willow asked.

“Yes, if the data entered is correct, then the results will be correct,” Jenny answered trying to sound reassuring.

Willow took a deep breath. She didn’t think she should divulge the Winchester family’s secrets, but she felt she had no other choice. She looked at the clock and seeing that she had some time before class started, she told Ms. Calendar what had happened to Mary Winchester on November 2, 1983. When she was done, she entered the date into her program and both watched as it spit out dates. “See, the fires,” Willow’s voice was breaking. “If that means that the demon returns, then it’s returning next week. We have to tell Mr. Winchester. We have to stop it from attacking another family.”

Jenny sat back in her chair and ran a hand through her normally perfect hair mussing it. “Willow, I can see that you’ve a lot of work here, but are you sure your information is correct?” She glanced at the clock, “Willow, class is going to start soon. Take this to Giles--”

“I can’t,” Willow was nearly in tears, “Buffy’s with him first hour and I promised I wouldn’t show this to Giles. Her and Dean…”

Jenny sighed and nodded, “Okay, I’ll do it.” She studied the girl for a moment and decided that Willow was in no condition to lead the class that morning. “Willow, I’ll take it to him right after class. Are you going to be able to pull yourself together?” Willow nodded, but Jenny wasn’t convinced. Willow’s lip quivered and she began to hyperventilate. “Willow,” Jenny was nearly whispering, “go somewhere and pull yourself together. Don’t worry about class. Just go.” Jenny looked over Willow’s program, again. Something seemed off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

 

The best part of my day, thought Dean as he watched Buffy approach. He loved how her eyes lit up when she first saw him each day. He knew he was probably wearing a similar grin. He surprised himself letting a girl named Buffy mean so much to him. Sam would never let him live this down. He was going to have to put up with weeks of teasing or maybe even months. “Waiting long?” Buffy asked as Dean hopped off his perch on the wall outside school.

“Forever,” Dean smiled and slid his arm around her waist. “You’re worth it.” He squeezed her closer making her smile more. Dean turned to her with a huge teasing grin, “So, how did the French lesson go? Did you figure out what I said to you?”

“No, by the time we go to that, I forgot what you said and couldn’t repeat it to Willow.” Buffy was in full pout.

Dean laughed, “I thought it would have been obvious.”

Buffy pushed at him with her arm. “Don’t laugh at me, I know it was something you picked up from some cute French exchange student…”

Dean laughed even harder. “You’re right. At least, the girls thought he was cute.” Buffy looked surprised. “He was always getting the best looking girls, so I asked him what he said to them and he told me.” Dean smiled at Buffy’s disbelieving look. “Seriously, he taught me three French phrases and said they would work every time.”

Buffy wrinkled her brow, “You only said two.”

“One isn’t something you say to nice girls,” Dean winked and took his arm from her as they arrived at her locker.

Buffy gave him a look as she went through her locker. “I wanted to ask you something,” Buffy began, changing the subject.

“You know whatever you want, you got it.”

“Wait ‘til I ask, you might say no.”

“Probably not,” Dean grinned.

Buffy huffed a fake frustrated sigh, “Dean.” She went on, “Oh, alright. I wanted to know if you’d train with me after school.”

Dean was surprised, that certainly wasn’t what he had been imagining. “Um, I don’t think so,” he laughed slightly.

Buffy pouted, “Why not?”

Dean looked her up and down. He had so many reasons bouncing around in his head, he didn’t know where to begin. He settled on one that he thought would not hurt her feelings and let him off the hook at the same time. He took her hand, held to his heart, and said in a quiet voice, “Princess, seeing you all hot and sweaty in a skimpy outfit would kill me.” He looked her up and down again and noticed her blush. “I’m not kidding. You wouldn’t last 10 minutes before I tried to…” Dean grabbed her and kissed her neck making her giggle and squirm. “Don’t you have a trainer or something?”

“Yes, but he’s gone this week,” Buffy didn’t like how this was going. “I just thought this was something we could do together.”

“Buffy, take the week off. It’s not like you need to work out.” Dean could see she was disappointed. “Look, my dad gets us up before 5am to run and then do other Marine Corps training bullshit.” He hoped she’d understand. They had walked to the library by this time and Dean held the door open for her. “Stop pouting. I’ll think about it.”

Buffy smiled and kissed his cheek. “I promise it’ll be worth it,” she said with a smile.

“Sure, get my mind back in the gutter,” Dean grinned then looked confused to see Giles waiting in the library. “I thought you said --”

“What?” Buffy asked.

“Uh, nothing, I’m gonna be late.” Dean jogged down the hall as the bell rang.

 

As Dean tore around the corner, he nearly floored Willow. “Willow,” Dean grabbed onto both of her shoulders to stop from knocking both of them down. “Geez, I’m sorry, you okay?” Willow just stared at him. Then her lip quivered and her eyes welled. “Ah, shit, Willow, what’s wrong?” Willow only sniffed and began to breathe heavily. “Did Larry say something again? I swear to god I’ll kill that ass--”

“No,” Willow sniffed. “Larry didn’t do anything. It’s just that, I, you. Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t supposed to tell and I did and now you’re gonna -- Buffy’s gonna be so mad.”

Dean’s mind spun with the Willow speak. “Slow down, babe. I’ve got no idea what you just said. Why is Buffy going to be mad?”

Willow looked at him and didn’t know where to begin. “Dean, I,” Willow grabbed his arm, “C’mon, I have to tell you something.” She led Dean to the commons and sat on the couch pulling him next to her. Willow took a deep breath to gather her nerves. “Dean, I’ve been working on a computer program that might be able to predict when the demon your dad is hunting is going to strike next.”

Dean slumped back into the couch with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. He hadn’t been expecting that. A million and one other things had crossed his mind, but not this. “Willow,” his voice croaked, “what, how,” he cleared his throat but it didn’t help. “Exactly, what do you know?”

“Oh, I know everything,” Willow began sounding more confident. “I know this demon killed your mom, and that ever since your dad has been hunting it. And I know that you and your family are hunters, kinda like us.” Oops, she thought, she hadn’t really meant to say that last part. Did Buffy tell him or not?

“Like us? What?” Dean shook his head. No way was Willow the Slayer. No way. He shook his head again. Well, no use pretending, now. “Okay,” he swallowed to get himself under control, “let’s just skip ahead to what’s got you all worked up.”

Again, Willow took a deep breath. “Next week, the program said, well it predicts the demon will attack next week Friday. November 2nd.”

“November 2nd?” Dean’s voice was now a whisper. He rubbed his hand over his face and closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. Suddenly he sat straight up. “Who did you tell? Did you tell Giles?” Dean voice was urgent.

“No, I’ve only told Ms. Calendar.” Willow’s voice sounded frightened.

Dean grabbed her hand and dragged her up off the couch. “C’mon.”

 

After marching to Ms. Calendar’s room, Dean’s bravado had started to fade. He thought he was going to just march right in and demand he be given everything. Hell, he thought, he didn’t even know what everything was. He realized he didn’t even know Ms. Calendar’s role in all of this. When they got to the classroom, Dean paused, rubbed his hand over his mouth, then paced. He turned to Willow as if to say something, but turned on his heal and entered the room. Clearing his throat, “Ms. Calendar, can I see you for a minute?” Willow stood behind him with wide eyes.

Jenny Calendar smiled at them. “Come in, I want to show you something.”

Dean looked at Willow and then back at the teacher, before walking in the room. He didn’t like that the teacher wasn’t taking this seriously. “Ms. Calendar, this is sort of an emergency. You have something we need.”

“Yes, I know,” Ms. Calendar rose from her chair. “Here, sit you two. I want to show you something.” She began to run Willow’s program. The screen began to show the list of dates.

Dean recognized the data from Lawrence, Kansas and then scrolled down the screen. Willow had done an amazing amount of work. Finally, the last line, and November 2nd showed up again. Damn, he thought and put his head back, staring at the ceiling. The location was half way across the country. If they left today, they may have enough time to do the research necessary to find the family. “Okay,” he huffed. “thanks Willow, Ms. Calendar. I guess I’ll call my dad.”

“No, that’s just it,” Ms. Calendar reached between them and entered a new date in the data field. “Willow, you made one mistake. This program can not accurately predict the next ‘occurrence’. It’s just regurgitating dates. Here,” she pointed at the screen, “storm, strange deaths, and here, fires in the homes of infants, related to those deaths. The dates begin to repeat.”

Willow and Dean looked up at her clearly not understanding. It seemed pretty obvious to them that the demon must like those dates. Ms. Calendar frowned. “Not all of families that had ‘unusual deaths’ had fires. And not all of them even had children. It seems that these deaths and these fires are about ten years apart, but your program assumes that all of the families fit the same profile. When I enter one that doesn’t, watch the dates.” Jenny typed in the information about another family and all the dates on the screen changed.

Dean was still confused but Willow was wearing a huge grin. “So this doesn’t work at all?” Never before had she felt so happy to have failed.

Jenny smiled at her, “It’s a great data base, and it should prove useful once more information, accurate information, is added to it. But, as of now, no, it doesn’t predict a thing. In fact, you should delete this step.” She changed the screen and entered a few commands, “there, now the program will keep these facts organized, but won’t try to predict the next ‘event’.”

“So,” Dean paused, “nothing happens next week?” He looked at Willow and then at the teacher.

“No,” Ms. Calendar’s smile reassured him. “Well, not as far as I can tell. This is an extensive amount of research. I am more than happy to help by checking internet sources for more ‘victims’ and adding them to the database. But, unfortunately, no predictions can be made with what we know now.” She put her hand on Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry. I know you and your father were hoping we would be able to do more. We just don’t have enough information.”

Dean nodded, leaning back in the chair. “Thanks, I guess this helps, too.” He was just beginning to realize how tense he had been. It felt like he was finally able to breathe again.

“It puts all the information your dad collected into one organized place.”

Willow smiled, “Ooh, we could add an internet search and have it help track the families that we do know about!”

Ms. Calendar smiled, “You’re right, Willow. If we can add something like that, it would certainly help.” She turned to Dean hoping to reassure him, “We can probably have that done by the end of the day.”

Dean looked around the room. The other students were talking to each other and typing away. Xander was attempting to explain something to Natalia. Relief was washing over him. Dean nodded. “Cool,” his voice very quiet, “You guys are awesome.”

Willow misunderstood Dean’s calmness. “This means you don’t have to leave even when you give your dad the program. I mean,” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “since the demon won’t attack next week after all.”

Dean looked at Willow with a whole new appreciation and understanding. Here was a girl that knew about demons, was smart, and cared about her friends. Willow. He barely thought it would be possible, she seemed so quiet and shy. All the better to hide her secret identity as the Slayer, he thought. How else would she know about his family and that he was going to move once this was done. He felt like he might be in a daze. He realized he was staring at her, so he gave her what he hoped was his best smile. “Willow, thank you.” Then, suddenly remembering Ms. Calendar he turned to her, “Thank you, too, Ms. Calendar.”

Dean looked up at the clock; there was only a minute or two of class left. He stood and picked up Willow’s things along with his notebook. “Oh, we’re still going to move. This just means it won’t be today,” Dean said feeling quite happy about it. Willow on the other hand looked like someone had kicked her cat.

 

Dean was reeling. He couldn’t wait to tell Sam. Then, he reconsidered. He probably shouldn’t tell anyone. It’s not like Willow admitted to anything. She probably wouldn’t have said anything if the problem with the computer program hadn’t come up. No, Willow would never have told him. After all, she knew about his family and what they did, but never once said anything. Dean looked at her in awe again, but he hadn’t said anything since leaving the classroom. Xander had gone on about how great it was having Natalia stay with him. Natalia seemed equally as happy to be with Xander. In fact, the only one not in a great mood was Willow. She thought Dean was quiet because he was leaving Sunnydale. She assumed that telling him about finishing the program, made him realize that his family was not staying long.

When Buffy had joined them, and it was time to split up before the next class, Dean handed Willow her books. He was still feeling a bit in awe of her, “Willow, if you ever need anything, I mean anything, you got it. Just ask. I will do anything for you, seriously.” Willow blushed and nodded. Dean wished he could say more, but he felt self conscious.

Buffy watched this exchange with a raised brow. Once Willow had walked off, she put her arm through Dean’s and asked, “What’s with the massive amounts of Willow love?”

Dean gave her a half smile, but he was watching Willow walk away. “Willow is totally awesome.”

Buffy studied him wondering what her best friend had done to her boyfriend. “Okay,” She said slowly.

Mrs. Anders and Dolores Stempel were standing outside the classroom door when Dean and Buffy arrived. “Good morning, ladies,” Dean hoped his good mood would brighten their day, too.

“Buffy, take a seat. Dean, Mrs. Stempel needs to see you in the office,” Mrs. Anders seemed very dire.

Buffy gave Dean a worried look, he just shrugged. He turned to the secretary once his teacher had followed Buffy into the room. “Dolores, am I in trouble? ‘Cause I swear I haven’t done anything.”

“No dear. It’s your father. He’s on the phone. He said it was an emergency and that he tried to call your cell. I had to explain that cell phones aren’t allowed during school hours. He insisted that he speak to you so I told him I could bring you to the office,” the elderly lady was walking faster that Dean thought possible. She couldn’t help but notice Dean’s worried face. “Here, hun, take a seat right here.” She sat Dean down at an empty desk and punched the flashing light on the phone.

“Dad?”

“Dean, god it took them long enough. Look, I didn’t want to leave a voicemail incase you didn’t get it. I’m on my way out now,” Dean could hear his dad shuffling around. “I got a call this morning. Caleb got hurt on a job. I’ve got to get him from the hospital and then finish the job.” In the background, Dean heard the Impala’s trunk slam.

“What happened? Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. Broken ribs, broken sternum, dislocated shoulder, they thought he may have a punctured lung. Look, the point is I won’t be back until Friday night or Saturday morning.”

“Dad,” Dean lowered his voice so that the elderly secretary didn’t hear him. “If this thing is so dangerous, you shouldn’t take it on by yourself. Pick me up, I’ll go with you.”

“No, you have to stay with Sam.” John started the car.

“Dad, one more thing. Mr. Giles will have the computer program today. It won’t do what you hoped, but it is still pretty useful.”

“It’s about time,” Then John sighed, giving Dean a sinking feeling. “I’m gonna need you to help Sammy pack up and finish up packing the house, too. I think we’ll be leaving Sunnydale by Sunday.”

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, praying that his dad wouldn’t hear how he felt. “Right, dad. No problem.”

Dean felt Dolores’s eyes on him and he knew he looked upset. He took a couple of deep breaths before smiling at her. “Is everything alright, Dean?” She looked like she might want to give him a hug.

“Sure. A friend of the family was in a accident and my dad needs to go help him. He just wanted me to know that he wouldn’t be home after school,” Dean hoped she bought it. “Do I need a pass back to class?”

 

Dean remained quiet for the rest of class. He barely mumbled a good bye to Buffy when they parted ways before their next class. He was feeling drained. This day had been a rollercoaster and he wanted off.

In shop class, Dean finished two projects, thankful Oz wasn’t much of a talker. He stayed in his sullen mood until he met up with everyone at lunch. Natalia greeted him at the door with a smile and a hug. “Dean! Thank you. Thank you for finding Xander for me,” Natalia gushed. “He is so sweet and so funny. We spent all night laughing. He is wonderful.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Dean replied without much feeling.

“Yes, I am only sad that we have just one week together,” Natalya whispered, “But it is much better than if I was with my friend, Sasha.”

“Sasha?”

“Yes, he is stuck with who Xander calls the ‘Cro-Magnon’ family,” Natalia pointed at Larry, his table of jocks, and a miserable looking Sasha.

Dean chuckled, but then asked, “You’re only here a week?”

“Yes, but I am going to spend every minute with my Xander. He promised to take me to a festival where they serve food on a stick.” Dean smiled at her enthusiasm. Xander joined them walking to the table to join Buffy, Willow, and Oz.

Xander bumped Dean and mouthed, “Thank you.”

Dean grinned and sat next to Buffy straddling the bench. “Are you okay?” Buffy whispered to him.

“Yeah, it’s been a weird day, but I’m good now,” he looked into Buffy’s eyes making her blush and look down. “In fact, I’ll do whatever you want after school. I just have to get Sam, first.” He turned to Xander, “So, food on a stick. That’s what makes you want to go to this festival this weekend?”

Xander had a mouth full of food so he could only nod. “Mm hmm.”

“Oh, harvest fest is all about the food. Especially deep fried goodness on a stick,” Buffy added, bringing a smile to Dean’s face.

“It’s about the crazy games and rides, too,” Willow put in. Oz cleared his throat. “Oh! And of course the awesome music,” she continued earning a smile from Oz.

 

Dean had promised Buffy to meet in the park once he got Sam home. Sam had been waiting for Dean near the bike path. Sam gave Dean a smirk, “Wow, two days without Buffy, will we be able to make it home before you call her?”

Dean just shook his head, “You’re so funny.”

Sam wasn’t able to read Dean’s mood, so he didn’t continue teasing his brother instead he began to tell Dean all about the computer class he was moved into and the cultural lecture assembly the school had that afternoon. Dean just nodded to all of it. Sam noticed he wasn’t being teased, in return, and became quiet. “What’s going on? By now you should have hit me or said something about me being a geek.”

“Dad had to leave for a job. He’ll be back Friday or Saturday.” Dean had decided not to tell Sam about moving, at least not yet.

“Oh,” Sam knew something was bothering Dean. “Hey, at least we can sleep in.”

“Right, and eat whatever we want.” Dean decided to change the subject. “So, to give you more material for your comedy routine, Buffy wants to workout with me after school.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, I wish. Anyway, I’m meeting her in the park. You gonna be okay or do you want to hang somewhere? I mean, you can even come along, I guess.”

Sam quirked his brow and quickened his pace, “Right, I can’t wait to hang out with you and your Malibu Barbie, Ken.” Sam began to run, “Gee, ya know we have sex ed in school. I don’t need the live show.”

“Kid, you better run!”

 

Buffy stashed a couple stakes behind some bushes at the park’s entrance. May as well patrol on my home, she figured. She found Dean sitting on top of a picnic table waiting for her. He was watching some kids playing catch with a football, and didn’t see her approach. “Hey, you,” she said as she climbed onto the table to sit by him.

“Hey,” Dean smiled to her and shifted in his seat to face her. “What are we going to do?”

She held his hand working her fingers through his. “I don’t know. I usually spar with my trainer,” Buffy looked up at him and made a face. “I don’t think we should do that.”

“Good, I really don’t want to let you kick my ass,” Dean teased.

“Let me? Like you don’t think I could?” Buffy ribbed.

“Princess, I’ve seen you in action and I’m sure you think you could.” Dean kissed her hand before letting it go. He climbed off the table and stood leaning close to her. He put his face close to her ear and whispered. “Before we see if you can kick my ass, you’ll have to catch me.” Dean took off at a sprint catching Buffy completely off guard. When he heard her footfalls approaching, he took a cut to the left racing away from her again. Dean began to slow down, hoping she would catch up. This time, Dean spun around and caught her as she was attempting to tackle him. The impact forcing them to fall to the ground. “Okay, princess, you caught me. Now what? If you just wanted to roll around with me you could have said so.” Dean laughed from under Buffy.

Buffy was transfixed by being held in Dean’s arms that way; she couldn’t answer at first. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his laugh. He felt so warm and comfortable, she just wanted to keep holding him. She took a deep breath to get herself under control. “You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?” Buffy muttered as she rolled off him.

“No, I think I’m hilarious,” Dean teased and pulled her back to the ground as he got up. He held out his hand to help her up, but Buffy ignored it with a glare. “That was a pretty good take down, you should go out for the team. They could use a tackle like you.”

“And to think, I thought this would be a nice way to spend time together,” Buffy attempted to sound angry as she brushed herself off, but she didn’t think Dean was buying it.

Dean grinned mischievously. “I know how we could have a nice time.” Buffy raised a brow, expecting another come on from Dean. “We could walk down by the beach, instead of this park.” Now he wasn’t wearing that grin, instead he seemed to be studying her face. Buffy felt herself blush, she looked away unable to hold eye contact anymore. Dean sighed, “I guess we can stay here, too.” He looked around. “Um, what do you want to do?”

Before she could answer, their attention was caught by a loud yell from the kids playing football. One of the boys was rolling on the ground yelping in pain and some of the others were surrounding him; a few even took off. Dean ran over pushing the boys aside to see the kid on the ground. The boy was holding him arm and moaning in pain.

Dean knelt down and gently put his hands on the kid’s shoulders, “Hey, kid hold still. What happened?”

“My arm,” was all the kid was able to squeak out.

“Mark tackled him and we heard this loud crack,” one of the bystanders answered.

Dean turned to the bystanders, “Does he live nearby? Can you go get his parents?”

“Yeah, Mike and David just did.”

“Good. What’s your name, kid?” Dean asked the injured boy.

“Neil,” his voice sounded strangled.

“Okay, Neil, it looks like you have a broken arm.” Dean moved the boy’s shirt a bit. “You may also have a broken collar bone. Try to stay still. I know that has to hurt like a son of a” Dean did some quick self editing, “gun, but you’re doing great.” While he was talking, Dean undid the jacket the boy had tied around his waist. He helped Neil sit up and fashioned the jacket into a sling. “How old are you?”

“Eleven.” Neil was sniffing, but his breathing had calmed.

“Damn, kid, I would have been crying like a baby if I broke my arm like this when I was eleven.” Dean helped Neil stand. Dean saw a woman running towards them with two other boys.

“Neil, what did you do?” the woman asked sounding both worried and angry.

“I was just playing football, Mom,” Neil answered.

She looked at Dean angrily, “What did you do to him?”

Ignoring her anger, Dean said calmly, “He must have fallen wrong. I think he broke his arm and maybe his collar bone.”

The woman roughly grabbed her son away from Dean, making Neil wince. “Aren’t you a little too old to be playing --”

“Mom, Mark tackled me. This guy just came over after to help,” Neil clarified.

“Hm,” the mom snorted and led Neil away.

Dean rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Buffy immediately grabbed his hand. “You were great with that kid. His mom should have been thankful.”

Dean shook his head, “She’s just being protective. I get that. It’s okay.”

Buffy was amazed. “I can’t believe you’re not pissed. I am. You totally took care of him and kept him calm. And his mom treats you like crap.”

“Buffy, it’s no big deal.” Dean looked around, “Look, babe, it’s getting dark. Do you still need to kick my ass or can I walk you home?”

Buffy lifted her other hand to Dean’s face tracing the fading bruise. This time it was Dean who looked away. He took her hand off his face and held it. “Well? I mean, we can do whatever you want. It’s not like I have a curfew.” He cleared his throat and looked at her, “So, what’s it going to be, princess?”

Buffy took their interlocked hands behind her back, forcing Dean to hold her. She stretched up and kissed him, letting go of his hands and wrapping her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss until her head swam, her heart raced, and she didn’t think she could breathe. Breaking apart, Dean rested his forehead on hers for a moment. “You better not do that with your usual trainer,” Dean teased in a near breathless whisper. Buffy giggled slightly. The way Buffy was looking at him made Dean’s heart begin to race. He took a breath and forced himself to step back. “I should get you home.”

“No,” Buffy felt a twinge of rejection and looked away. “It’s okay. We chose this park because it’s the halfway point, remember?”

“Buffy, I don’t care. I kinda want to walk you home,” Dean hinted with a smile.

Buffy’s own smile returned, but she remember that she needed to patrol. “Dean, it’s fine. I’ll call you later. You should probably make sure Sam’s okay.”

Dean began walking in the direction of Buffy’s house. “Sam’s a big boy and can take care of himself.”

“I can --” Buffy protested.

Dean stopped walking, “Buffy, I know you can take care of yourself, too. Just, let me walk you home anyway.”

“You sure? It’s a long walk back,” Buffy squeezed his hand.

“I’m sure,” Dean smiled.

 

The kiss goodbye at her door seemed to take longer than the walk home, not that Buffy was complaining. Kissing Dean was a lot more fun than patrolling or doing homework. However, Buffy realized after she shut the door, that she still had both left to do.


	12. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of dialogue was taken from BtVS episode Phases.

“Good morning, Dean, Oz. How would you two fine guys like to wear one of my stickers to show your support for me as Homecoming Queen?” Cordelia smiled sweetly.

“Sure,” Oz said without enthusiasm.

“Anything for you, Cordelia,” Dean smirked. “I think you’ll make a great queen.”

“Thank you, Dean, that is so sweet,” Cordelia smiled then snapped her fingers at a girl next to her who handed the boys each a sticker with Cordelia’s face on it. “Though there’s not much competition. I mean, most of the school already sees me as the most fashion conscious.”

“And most photogenic,” the other girl added.

“Yes, that too,” Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Will you be attending the dance?”

“Sorry, sweetheart, I think I’m gonna miss it. You still have my vote, though,” Dean promised.

“Hm, still with Buffy, huh? You know she is of the fashionably challenged some days,” Cordelia’s saccharin was beginning to wear on Dean. “If you change your mind, I think one of the Ashleys may need a date.” She leaned in closer to Dean and in a near whisper said, “Most girls would want to be seen with you, Dean. You should think about it.” She turned abruptly to the boy following them and snapped her fingers at him, too. “Sven, come.”

Oz raised his brows but didn’t say anything while Cordelia and her troop moved on to the next victims. Dean just shook his head. Devon sat down next to Oz, “Oz, man! What do you think?”

Oz looked at him curiously, “Of what?”

“Cordelia, man! You gotta admit, the girl is hot!” Devon watched Cordelia approach another group of students.

“Yeah, she's a hot girl,” Oz nodded, ignoring Dean’s surprised look.

Devon noticed Oz’s lack of enthusiasm. “Let me guess: not your type? What does a girl have to do to impress you?”

Oz chuckled and shook his head, “You're just impressed by any pretty girl that can walk and talk. Besides, I have Willow. Or did you forget?”

“Do you know how many girls you could have? You're lead guitar, Oz. It's currency!” Devon slapped Oz on the shoulder before getting up and walking over to Cordelia. Cordelia allowed Devon to put his arm around her waist as they walked into the school.

“Dude, what’s that all about?” Dean pointed to Devon, Cordelia and then back at Oz.

Oz shrugged. “I think they’re seeing each other now.”

Dean laughed, “Does she know about your little concert Saturday? Or does she think Devon is taking her to Homecoming?”

Again Oz shrugged. “None of my business, man.” A small smile formed on Oz’s face and he nudged Dean, “My favorite part of the day.”

Dean followed Oz’s gaze to see Willow and Buffy approaching, “Know what you mean.”

 

 

“So,” Willow began, “how was training with Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, not so much with the training and a lot with the kissing,” Buffy answered unable to hide her lack of disappointment. “I mean we did run, but when I tackled him,” Buffy shrugged blushing slightly.

“You tackled him?” Willow seemed surprised.

“Yeah, well he ‘let’ me, which was annoying, but I have to admit I loved being in his arms. Is that bad? I mean I’m thinking about it a lot. Like all - the - time.” Buffy looked to Willow hoping for some advice.

“I know what you mean. Oz wanted to wait until I’m ready. Well, I’m ready,” Willow whispered. “We seem to be in a holding pattern but nothing more than holding.”

“Yeah, Dean’s into the holding and you know, but I still want more. That’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Does Dean know how you feel?”

“Dean thinks I’m a ‘nice’ girl. I don’t think he thinks I think about it.”

Willow wrinkled her brow in confusion for a moment, then nodded. When they approached Dean and Oz, they were both feeling frustrated. Buffy looked at Dean in mock disgust, “What’s with Cordelia?”

Dean looked puzzled, “What are you talking about?” Buffy pulled the sticker from Dean’s shirt, and held it up for him to see. “Oh, yeah, she was handing those out for Homecoming Queen votes.”

Buffy quirked her brow, “So you thought you’d wear it to show your support?”

“Hey, just being nice, the poor girl doesn’t have a date,” then he turned to Oz. “Hey, maybe it’s Sven!” Both guys began to laugh, irritating Buffy and Willow.

“Willow! Buffy! just the girls I needed to see,” Xander called out in greeting. “I need a solid. Natalia wants to go the mall and do girly stuff. Take her, please.” Willow and Buffy made faces, but Xander continued, “If it’s not you guys, it’s gonna be my mom. Please don’t do that to Natalia. Think of how it may set back our nation’s diplomacy.”

Willow nodded, “Sure, we’ll take her.”

Buffy nodded, too. “And make with all the girly for you.”

Xander hugged them both, “You guys are the best!” He didn’t notice the looks he was getting from Dean or Oz.

After school, Dean waited for Buffy at her locker. “So, off to do girly stuff with Willow and Natalia, huh?” Dean tried not to sound disappointed.

Buffy grimaced. “Yeah, I don’t even know what Natalia thinks girly stuff is.” She noticed Dean wasn’t looking too happy. “I’m sure we won’t be out too late. I’ll call you when I get home,” she promised and held Dean’s hand as they walked out. “What are you going to do now that you don’t have to make me chase you all over the park?”

Dean smiled, “I’ll probably just hang with Sam or something.” He wasn’t ready to tell her that he was probably going to be helping Sam pack the house. He saw Willow and Natalia waiting at the curb and kissed her quickly on the cheek, “Yeah, uh, call me later.” He began to walk away before Buffy had a chance to say anything, leaving Buffy feeling confused.

 

Sam was nearly bouncing off the curb when Dean met him after school. “Did you hear anything from Dad?”

Dean shook his head, “Nothing, yet. I’m sure he’ll call soon.”

“Dean, I’ve got to show you something. I had to do this internet search for my computer class today. I found something. I think I found a job here in Sunnydale, this weekend.” Sam’s voice was an urgent whisper.

Dean studied him for a minute. “You’re looking this kinda stuff up at school?” Dean asked in a harsh whisper.

“No, it’s not like that,” Sam looked around. “I finished the assignment, then did this on my own. Look, I’m able to bring the laptop home, so I’ll show you what I found. But, this festival, the Harvest Festival, has some unusual deaths linked to one of the attractions that travels with it.”

Dean huffed, “Kid, have you seen the people that put those things together? Not exactly a brain trust. I’m sure it’s just faulty maintenance or something.”

Sam looked at him incredulously. “Dean, I’m not an idiot. I’m not talking about a ride. It’s like this mini museum of like ‘believe it or not’ shit. Every seven years, a kid disappears and that’s the last place they were seen.”

Dean thought a moment, “And this’ll be the seventh year?” Sam nodded. “Alright, show me what you’ve got when we get home. When Dad checks in, maybe we can tell him about it.”

 

Dean’s skepticism of Sam faded when he saw the information Sam had researched. Dating back to near the beginning of the century, every seven years when the You Won’t Believe Your Eyes exhibit was at a festival during October, a fourteen year old kid disappeared. Dean could see how a normal police investigation would miss something like that. He was pretty impressed with his little brother. “What made you even look this up?” Dean asked him.

“Like I said, I was done with the assignment, which was researching the history of Sunnydale and this festival,” Sam went to some other bookmarks on the laptop. “When I finished, I noticed how this exhibit was always there and then I saw these disappearances . The thing is, it’s not just in Sunnydale, they happen where ever the exhibit happens to be.”

“So, not hellmouth related.”

“No, see, here’s some in Cleveland and here’s one in Tupelo, Mississippi,” Sam was pleased Dean was actually taking him seriously.

“Well,” Dean sighed, “when Dad calls, we’ll have to tell him about this.” Dean got up and went into the kitchen. “Hey, Sammy, where’s the money Dad left.”

Sam shut down the laptop and followed Dean. “I needed it for the deposit for the laptop,” he answered meekly.

Dean slouched against the counter. “Dude, that was supposed to last all week.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Shit, now what are we supposed to do for food?” Sam shrugged, feeling awful that he had upset Dean. “Not much here. Ya want soup or” Dean started going through the cupboards and the fridge, “well, nothing?” he asked with a slight laugh. Sam didn’t meet his eyes and Dean knew the kid felt bad. “Sam, don’t worry about it, I think I’ve got something saved up.” Dean had been saving for Saturday and the festival, but one can of soup and a box of cereal was not going to cut it for the week.

He went to their room and dug through his box in the closet until he found a small stash of cash. After counting it out, he realized he wasn’t going to have enough for the weekend. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to go out and hustle pool or darts and try to earn more. He hoped his dad wouldn’t find out that he was leaving Sam alone on the hellmouth.

 

Willow and Buffy did their best to make Natalia happy, but they soon realized that Natalia would have been better suited spending the evening with Xander and not shopping. All she spoke about was how wonderful she found ‘her’ Xander to be. Buffy and Willow occasionally gagged behind her back, but mostly they were getting depressed. After spending enough to clothe a small village, Natalia took them to a café for dinner. “Willow, how long have you been with Oz?” Natalia asked.

“Since the beginning of the school year,” Willow answered with a smile.

“And, you, Buffy? How long have you been with Dean?” Natalia turned to Buffy.

Buffy squirmed in her chair, “Uh, not that long. Why?”

Natalia sighed. “Back home, I had boyfriend. He broke my heart and I thought I’d never love again.” Buffy raised her brows toward Willow, was this girl serious? Natalia smiled wide, “But see, even though I have only known him for three days and I have new love.”

“Love? Isn’t that kinda strong for what you and Xander have?” Willow asked.

Natalia looked at her confused. “No. It is right. I don’t love him forever. I love him for now.” Willow and Buffy exchanged shocked looks. They hoped their friend knew what he was in for.

 

Dean watched Sam study the menu at the diner. Dean rolled his eyes and told their waitress, “He’ll have the same” and tore the menu out of Sam’s hands. “Sammy, trust me. I’ve got enough to cover this.” Sam looked doubtful. “I’ll go make some more tonight. Just,” Dean sighed, “don’t worry, alright?”

“Dean, what if you get caught?”

“Dude,” Dean shook his head in disbelief. “My ID is one of the best. You’re not doubting my pool skills, now are you?” He hoped his making light of his brother’s worries would help the kid’s mood.

Sam lowered his voice so that only Dean could hear, “What if they figure out that you’re hustling them?”

Dean winked at the waitress who chose that moment to deliver their burgers and fries. “Sam, you’re gonna get an ulcer with the way you worry.”

As they walked home, John called his sons. “Hey, how’s sunny California?”

“Same old same old. How’s Caleb?”

“Doing better, I’ve got a handle on the job, so don’t worry,” John tried to reassure his son.

“Dad, Sam found a job here,” Dean began but stopped when he heard his dad’s annoyed huff. “He can tell you about it when you get back.”

“Sure, kid.”

Dean shrugged at Sam.

 

An hour later, Dean was in a seedy, smoky bar shooting pool. He had handily won the table and decided not push his luck. He just accepted challenges as long as they were up front with the cash. Some poor slob even tried to hustle him. Dean just laughed as he took the guy easily even during the third game, when he was the one who was supposed to be scammed. Dean realized it would be best to leave this type of place early, the last thing he needed was an angry opponent coming after him. Feeling lucky that he was going to walk out without any confrontation, he finished his beer, and watched a couple of cute girls dance. Then, someone played, Tesla’s ‘Love Song’. One of the cute girls he had been watching approached him. Looking him over with a smile she asked, “Wanna dance?” Dean returned her look with a half grin. Yeah, he did want to dance, just not with her.

 

Buffy patrolled half heartedly. Her mind was definitely not on the skanky vamp she had just dusted with ease. Sunnydale was pretty quiet without Spike and Drusilla around. Angel seemed to be leaving her alone this week, she noted and appreciated. She didn’t need the drama. She found herself not far from the Winchester’s rented house, wondering if she should stop.

 

Across the street from her house, Dean realized he didn’t know which window was Buffy’s. He certainly didn’t want to wake Mrs. Summers by mistake. “Shit,” he muttered to himself. What the hell was he doing across town when he should be home with Sam? He studied the house for another minute, before turning to go. Then he saw someone dart across the lawn toward the house. Dean crept across the street, outside the circle of light from the street lamp. He watched Buffy climb the trellis and open a window, before calling “Buffy?” in a harsh whisper.

Buffy craned toward the whisper, “Dean?” She opened the window and turned back toward him. She put her hand to her mouth to shush him. Then she held up one finger before disappearing through the window. When she returned to the window she waved him in. Dean followed her entry method and silently crawled through the window. Buffy was standing by her bedroom door listening for her mom. Confident her mom was still asleep, Buffy quickly crossed her room to stand right before Dean who was leaning on her desk. “My mom’s asleep.” She looked from his eyes to his lips and then found herself lost in a passionate kiss. Breaking apart, Buffy whispered, “Sorry, I didn’t call, yet.” She kept kissing him along his jaw and neck, then she pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Dean let her remove his jacket, mumbling, “Uh huh,” while she kissed him. His hands went to remove her coat letting it fall quietly to the ground. His hands on her waist, he pulled her closer. He moved one hand to the back of her head and made their mouths meet again. After several minutes, Dean needed to pull back for air. Running both his hands through her hair, Dean leaned back to look at her. “I wanted to see you,” he whispered.

Buffy smiled, “I missed you, too.” She took his hand and led him to sit on her bed. She stood in front of him, between his legs, lost in his eyes for a moment. “What are you doing here?”

Dean grinned, “I was just passing by.” He reached up for her. “Then I saw you. What were you doing?”

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. “I was, uh, just coming back from Willow’s after the mall with the girls.” Dean cocked a brow at her answer. “Why do you smell like smoke?”

“Must have been the crappy diner Sam and I ate at,” Dean pulled her to him forcing her to sit on his lap. He ran his hands down her back. “You have any idea how beautiful you are?” He kissed her collar bone then moved to her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking as he moved from ear to collar bone.

“Dean, wait, I want to tell you something,” Buffy tried to focus though Dean was making that very difficult.

Dean stopped kissing her and brushed her hair behind her ear. He had a very serious look on his face. “Were you with Angel again?”

“No!” Buffy’s reply was harsh, quick and shocked.

“Are Willow and Oz okay?”

Buffy looked confused, “Yeah, I think so, but --”

“Xander? Natalia?”

“Fine, but --”

Dean began to kiss her again, “Then whatever it is,” he broke before kissing her neck, “it can wait.” Pulling her even more on to his lap, he kept kissing her softly, her mouth, her neck, causing her to sigh wonderfully. Dean didn’t want to go too fast for her so he stopped to lay back on her bed, but Buffy leaned over him and continued to take her turn kissing him. Dean’s pulse raced as she ran her hands over his body. Buffy smiled into his neck, proud that she was driving him wild. She sat up and pull off his t-shirt. Then, Buffy stretched up and pulled her shirt over her head. Buffy had never seen anyone look at her the way Dean was. Dean sat up pulling her tightly against him. His mouth and hands seemed to be in competition to find new ways to make her go crazy. When Dean ran his hands down her body, it was her turn to groan. She ground her hips against him and Dean closed his eyes and gasped, “God, Buffy.” Then he moved them back on the bed so that he could lay next to her.

Dean seemed determined to discover everything that would make Buffy sigh and moan under his touch. His mouth inched slowly down her jaw and neck to her chest. He deftly undid her lacy bra, but before taking it off he looked to Buffy for permission. She lifted it off herself and Dean gently began to kiss her as his hand began to caress her.

Buffy kept up her own assault on his mouth, neck and chest. She felt like she couldn’t stop kissing him or touching him. Her hands were slowly exploring every inch of Dean’s chest and back. Dean’s hand went to her leg and he slowly pushed up the skirt she was wearing. He gently began to touch her through her panties, causing Buffy to nearly forget to breathe. The sensations were nearly too much and she quietly moaned and moved into his touch. When he went to move his fingers under her panties, Buffy’s hand flew to his wrist grabbing it tightly to prevent it from going any farther.

Dean raised his head to look into her eyes, but found they were closed. “Buffy,” he whispered quietly. Getting no response he repeated himself a little louder. Buffy opened her eyes to find Dean staring into her. “Buffy, I would never do anything you didn’t want me to.” He kissed her gently. Leaning back from her, Dean saw her breathing slow and her eyes focus on him again. “Buffy, trust me, I won’t go any further, I promise.”

Buffy let go of Dean’s wrist and rolled into him to hide her embarrassment. She hadn’t realized she was holding his wrist so tightly. Dean tenderly rubbed her back and held her. Buffy soon forgot her embarrassment and took pleasure in being in Dean‘s arms. She kissed his neck and chest, softly running her hands down his body. She lifted her head to meet his mouth, kissing him softly, at first, but soon more passionately again.

With their bodies pressed together, Dean was finding it difficult to prevent his hands from wandering all over her body. As their kiss deepened, he found it difficult to control himself. He broke the kiss, panting slightly.

Dean smoothed his thumb over her cheek and took a couple deep breaths. “Buffy,” Dean’s voice was a low whisper as their eyes met. Feeling a lump in his throat, all Dean could do was stare at her. Buffy’s breath quickened and she had to close her eyes to break the intensity she was feeling. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, “I should probably go, it’s late.”

“No, stay,” Buffy whispered.

“What? You want me to stay?” Dean looked at her in disbelief. “I can barely keep my hands off you and you want me to stay?”

“I trust you,” Buffy smiled, “We’ll just sleep, nothing more.” She kissed him quickly on the cheek. “I can be good if you can.”

Dean shook his head, but he didn’t relish the thought of walking home. “All right, but I make no promises. My hands may wander during the night of their own accord.”

Buffy smiled at him. “I’ll set my alarm to get us up before my mom gets up and you can leave then.” She sat up and pushed some buttons on her clock. “There, you’ll be up in plenty of time.” She hopped up, “I’m gonna change.” She grabbed some pajamas out of a drawer. She cocked her head at Dean who was grinning at her. She made a face and twirled her finger in the air.

“What?” Dean asked innocently.

“Turn around.”

“Seriously?” Buffy answered him with a look and Dean huffed but turned his back to her.

“Okay, you can turn around now,” Buffy said quietly as she crawled under the covers. Dean stood up and toed off his shoes. He had his hand on the button of his jeans and raised his brow at Buffy who asked, “What?” Dean copied the finger twirl movement she had done earlier. “Seriously?” Buffy giggled. But Dean kept a stern look on his face so she obliged and turned her back to him. Dean joined her under the covers. Dean held her as Buffy rested her head on his chest. “Mmm,” Buffy murmured as she made herself comfortable against him running her hand down his chest and abs.

“Try to resist me, Princess. Remember, you have more self control than I do,” Dean whispered.

Buffy looked up at him, “Sure, I do.” She nibbled on his neck

“Buffy, keep that up and I‘ll need to take a cold shower for the next five hours,” Dean complained making Buffy giggle.

 

Dean woke at the first sound of the alarm and slapped it off. “Buffy?” he whispered, but she didn’t answer. He slid his arm out from under her and turned on his side to look at her. He gently brushed her hair aside. He quietly climbed out of bed and dressed. After listening at her bedroom door, Dean decided to leave through the window.

 

At home Dean found Sam asleep on the couch. He felt a twinge of guilt thinking his brother had waited up for him. But it was only a twinge. He tiptoed to the bathroom and grabbed the shaving cream. Filling Sam’s hand with the foam, he started to tickle Sam’s eyelashes. Before Dean got his desired result, his cell phone rang, startling both him and Sam. Sam smacked himself in the face, covering himself with the shaving cream. Dean fell backwards, nearly getting hit himself. He answered the call laughing, “Hey, Dad, what’s up?”

“You sound like you’re in a good mood.”

“Yeah, I’m watching Sammy learn to shave,” Dean dodged out of Sam’s way as he tried to tackle him.

“You’re an ass, Dean!” Sam stormed into the bathroom.

“What new torture are you inflicting on your brother, now?”

“Nothing, Dad. When are you getting back?”

“Depending on how Caleb is feeling, I’ll probably leave today. Or tomorrow morning at the latest.”

“Cool. You should see the stuff Sam found out about the festival this weekend. This job looks like --”

“Yeah,” John interrupted. “You need to get that to Mr. Giles. That’s not our job, it’s the Slayer’s. We don’t want to step on any toes. Ya know?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean quietly agreed.

“You said they finished the program, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, then maybe we can get out of there tomorrow. Saturday at the latest. Are you and Sam all ready to go? Have the house in order?”

“Yeah, Dad, we’re all set. The check list with the house is done except for the last minute stuff.”

“Knew I could count on you.” John heard the lack of enthusiasm in Dean‘s voice, and thought he knew what was causing it. “Look, tell Sam we’ll get him in another advanced computer class at the next school, I promise. Okay?”

“Yeah, Dad. I’m sure he’ll be fine with that. Um, drive safe.”

“Always do.”


	13. The truth hits everybody

Dean looked up from the laptop screen as his brother entered the kitchen. “Sam, if you want to stay here for the weekend, I’m gonna need your help.”

 

Buffy’s glow was hard to miss. Willow slid up to her, “Should I ask why you’re so happy this morning?” Buffy blushed. “So,” Willow whispered, “what did Dean do?”

“He slept over,” Buffy whispered smiling brightly.

Willow’s expression went from smile to serious. “What?! Did you guys..?”

“No,” Buffy giggled. “But we did come close.”

“Oh my god, Buffy. I can’t believe it. So, you guys just slept, together, in the same bed. That’s pretty, um..”

“I know. Willow, he was so sweet. He said he wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want him to. And even though parts of me really wanted him to, we stopped. And he was okay with that.” Buffy looked worried for a moment. “I think he was okay. What if he wasn’t okay?”

Willow shook her head. “He stayed over, Buffy. I think that means he’s okay.” Willow grabbed Buffy’s arm to stop her. “What did he say when you told him about being the Slayer?” She whispered.

Buffy looked down to avoid Willow’s questioning eyes. “I tried. I really did. But he made with the kissing and I, well, my brain got all mushy and distracted.” Willow wasn’t returning Buffy’s smile. “His lips could be a lethal weapon.” Her attempted joke didn’t amuse Willow.

“Buffy, you guys almost, you know. You have to tell him.”

Buffy slouched, “I know. I will. Today. I promise.” She nodded.

Willow joined in the nod, “You better.”

Buffy took her turn to stop Willow. “Willow, I think I might be in love with him.”

“Well, duh,” Willow smiled. “It’s pretty obvious.”

“What if I tell him and he doesn’t like it? What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Buffy, I don’t know, but I think Dean thinks you’re pretty special. I mean he did stay over and he stopped when you asked. And, well, it seems pretty clear that he likes you a lot.” Willow debated with herself whether to tell Buffy what Dean’s French phrases meant and decided against it.

Buffy leaned into her friend, “God, I hope so.”

 

Buffy’s head swam. She flipped through the computer printout Giles gave her. Something was capturing and probably killing kids at the Harvest Festival. The next pages provided evidence that there were ghosts haunting the You Won’t Believe Your Eyes exhibit. There was no way she’d be able to do it all. How could she defeat the ‘monster’, destroy some ghosts, and have a date with Dean all at the same time? Of course, she had no idea how to destroy ghosts, but that was seeming easier than telling Dean she was the Slayer. After what happened between them last night, Buffy couldn’t think about much more than Dean. She hadn’t seen him that morning. Not in her room and not before school. Maybe, he fell back to sleep once he got home, Buffy thought. When he didn’t show for American Lit, Buffy tried not to be depressed. By lunch, Buffy’s mood was pretty obvious to Willow, the reason was just as obvious. Dean was absent.

After lunch, Buffy skipped class to meet with Giles. “So, have we learned what this baddie is? How about how I’m supposed to destroy ghosts?” Buffy was clearly irritated.

Giles pursed his lips and studied her. “Buffy,” he sighed. “One thing at a time. Yes, I think I have determined what the entity is that is harming the children.”

Buffy nodded, “Good, how do I kill it?”

“Yes, I’m getting to that,” Giles flipped some pages in his book. Then he looked at some printouts and placed a picture of a djinn in front of her. “It appears you need to slit it’s throat with a silver knife.”

“Eww, Seriously?” Buffy slumped in her chair thinking that would totally limit her wardrobe choices for Saturday night. “Alright, what about the ghosts?”

“Well, those are a different story. You will need to prevent them from causing harm and you will need to destroy them. This isn’t something you deal with very often, Buffy. The spirits will be most likely vengeful. They can disappear and reappear. They can move objects. You’re going to need weapons with which you are not familiar. ” Giles sat in the chair next to Buffy. “I think you may need help with this.” He took in her surprised look. “I think,” He paused to make sure she was paying attention, “it would be best if Mr. Winchester eliminated the ghosts, while you find the cursed object and take care of the djinn.”

“No, I can handle this. If I can handle four vamps at a time, I can handle this.”

“Buffy, what you don’t understand is that these spirits cannot be reasoned with and all of them can attack several different ways at once. You have to find the remains, salt and burn them. ”

“And again I say Eww.” Buffy looked disgusted.

“Yes, what makes it even more dangerous is that one of the spirits may be controlling the djinn. All of them will be trying to prevent you from succeeding.”

Buffy looked over the book Giles had open in front of her. Then she flipped through the printout again. “Oh alright. You call Mr. Winchester. I just don’t want Dean involved.”

Giles pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Buffy, I wouldn’t presume to tell you how to run your personal life --”

“Good, then don’t.” Seeing that her watcher was giving her his ‘look’, Buffy sighed. “Giles, I know. And I will, I just need to figure out how.”

 

Dean crept out of the computer lab grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t get over how easy it was to doctor Sam’s findings. There was no way Giles would let the Slayer handle all of that on her own. They would have to call his dad and then, he would get to stay through the weekend. Now, all he had to do was find Buffy, come up with an excuse for being gone most of the day, and sit back waiting for a phone call. Sammy was going to get the best Christmas gift Dean could afford this year.

Dean was nearly skipping down the hall to wait outside Buffy’s classroom for her when he came upon Cordelia sitting on some stairs. She was wearing a cheesy tiara and she appeared to be crying. Dean looked her over and sighed. He was in such a good mood he figured he should brighten Cordy’s day. “Hey, beautiful, congratulations on being named Queen. I’ve got to say it looks good on you,” Dean stood in front of her, giving her one of his most winning smiles.

Cordelia gave him a bitter look and tried to look like she hadn’t been crying. “Laugh it up, Dean. Real nice.”

Shocked, Dean sat next to her on the steps. He knew he heard the announcement correctly; Cordelia was named Homecoming Queen. Why did she think he was being mean when he congratulated her? “Cordelia, I don’t get it, what’s wrong?”

“Devon. Devon’s what’s wrong. Don’t tell me you didn’t know his band was playing the festival this weekend and that he wasn’t going to take me to the dance.” She wiped some tears from her cheeks. “I’m the ‘Queen’ and I don’t have a date. I feel like a total fool. I’m the only one that didn’t know.”

Dean sighed. “Cordelia, you could have any guy.” She looked at him with an unspoken ‘duh‘ on her face. “What about taking Sven?”

Cordy just raised a brow. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, he’s nice, right?”

“Dean, I’m the ‘Queen’. I’m dating the lead singer of the best band this dump has to offer and I have to go to the dance with Swedish meatball man?”

Dean laughed. “The Dingoes gig is pretty early. Maybe Devon can meet you afterwards.”

She appeared to think that over. Cordelia narrowed her eyes studying him for a moment. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Why can’t I be nice to you? You’ve always been nice to me,” Dean put his arm around her and squeezed her.

“Well, I’m not exactly Buffy’s favorite person,” Cordelia put her head on his shoulder for a second. “Ya know, if you weren’t dating her,” She turned to look him in the eye, “I would have jumped all over you.”

Again, Dean laughed, “Good to know.” Dean lowered his voice, “If I weren’t dating her, I’d let you.” He kissed the top of her head.

Cordelia smiled, but then her look became earnest. “I know you probably think the whole ‘Slayer’ thing is sexy, but if I was her,” She gently touched Dean’s face, “I would never have let anything happen to you.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Thanks, Dean. You really are a great guy.” Cordelia rose from the steps and dusted herself off, not knowing the destruction she left in her wake.

 

 

Buffy met Giles in the library after school. She had really wanted to check on Dean, but she knew this week’s big bad wasn’t interested in the Slayer’s love life. Maybe after a cramming session with Giles, she could race over to his house. Willow researched different ways of containing cursed objects, while Buffy and Giles practiced hand to hand to prepare her for the djinn. Even after Giles told her that he had procured Mr. Winchester’s assistance, the Watcher could see that his Slayer was distracted and it concerned him. “Buffy, let’s take a break. I’ll order something for us to eat,” Giles removed his catcher’s mask and went into his office.

Willow scrutinized Buffy for a moment. “You should call him. Maybe his brother was sick or something. Maybe his dad needed him.”

Buffy nodded, but wasn’t convinced. She had a sinking feeling that Dean was no longer interested in her. Dialing his number, she hoped to finally hear his voice. Voice mail, at least it was his voice, even if it wasn’t him in person. Sighing Buffy left her message, “Dean, it’s me. I missed you today. Uh, please call me, if you get the chance.” She looked at Willow and shrugged. “He’s not picking up.” Buffy slumped in a chair. “Willow, I screwed this up, didn’t I?”

“You don’t know that,” Willow assurance wasn’t doing much to lift Buffy’s spirits. “Maybe he --”

“Maybe he found out and he hates me.” Buffy stood up and twirled the silver knife Giles gave her, and with perfect accuracy threw it into a ‘Read‘ poster on the library’s wall hitting Jennie Garth right between the eyes. “Well, at least I can kill something other than my relationships.”

 

“Dean, it’s not fair,” Sam whined. “I thought you said this was gonna guarantee that we stay through Saturday. We did a really thorough job. Dad’s not gonna know it’s fake until he gets there,” Sam’s argument was only depressing Dean more.

“Sorry, I should have told you sooner that Dad wanted to leave as soon as he got home. I promise I’ll take the fall for this, it’s really my fault, anyway. I’ll tell him Willow helped me. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried about Dad being mad. I just really wanted to go to the festival with my friends, that’s all.” Sam slumped even further in ratty couch.

Dean didn’t look at his brother. He grabbed another book and flipped some pages. “Yeah, I know, Sam.” After a few minutes of silence, Dean noticed his brother was still sour. “Look, I did talk to Ms. Calendar today and the class you’re in is actually a nationwide thing so you can do it practically anywhere. You can even keep the laptop.” Sam’s face showed his disinterest. “Really, she said if the district we’re in next doesn’t offer the program, you can take it online or something.” Dean pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket, “Here’s the form. You’re already part of the grant program so no worries, man.” Dean’s smile felt fake even to him. “Look, I’m gonna wait up for Dad. Why don’t you go hang with your friends for a while or something. Enjoy your last night of freedom for a while.” Sam nodded and went outside to join some kids in a pick up basketball game.

Dean listened to his phone message again, wishing he understood why he liked torturing himself. It felt like she played him, he felt like a the biggest fool in the world.

 

John Winchester pulled in just before 2am dead tired and wanting nothing more than a bed. He certainly wasn’t expecting to find Dean waiting up for him. He collapsed in the easy chair and let Dean take his duffel bag. When Dean came back from the kitchen with a beer, John knew there was real trouble. Taking the beer with a heavy sigh, John asked, “What’s going on, Dean?”

“I fucked up,” Dean rubbed his hand over his face and cleared his throat. “I can fix it, and I will, I just… I just want you to know that I’ll take care of it and we can leave like planned on Saturday.”

John closed his eyes for a moment before studying his son. “Do I even want to know?”

“No, sir, you probably don’t. Like I said, though, I’ll take care of it.”

Closing his eyes with a small silent prayer on his lips, “Tell me this isn’t something about, um,” he paused, he really didn’t want to know, but, as a parent, he knew he had to ask. “you and Buffy and uh…”

Dean was confused at first but then his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “Oh, God, no, Dad.” John’s sigh of relief nearly made Dean laugh. “It’s about the job at the festival. I sort of embellished some details to make it seem worse than it really is.”

“So what is it really?” John was irritated but too tired to be too angry.

“A cursed object. There is some evidence that there is a spirit, there’s one claim. All the rest, I made up.”

John made an effort to hold down the rage bubbling inside. “When did the job become a game to you?”

Dean winced at the anger in his dad’s question. “It’s not. I just wanted to stay in Sunnydale longer. I know it was reckless to waste everyone’s time. Sorry.” He bowed his head, knowing he was far from off the hook. “We’re ready to leave as soon as you are. We can leave as soon as tonight. Well, after I take care of the job.”

“So this had nothing to do with Buffy?”

“No, sir. You know me -- next town new girl.” This seemed to anger his dad just as much and Dean was at a loss. They were always being lectured to not make attachments.

“She that replaceable?!”

Dean swallowed. “No, sir, I didn’t mean that. I just meant, don’t worry about me and Buffy. There is no me and Buffy.”

“People aren’t replaceable, Dean. That’s why we’re doing this. Remember that.” Dean looked at his dad and tried to understand where that had come from. John in turn scrutinized Dean. John slumped back in the chair with a heavy sigh. “It’s not like you to lie about the job. So, you know, huh, Dean?” Dean pursed his lips and looked away. “What, did it hurt your pride?”

Dean glared at the wall. He knew better than to look at his dad. “Whatever,” Dean grumbled, through gritted teeth.

“Dean, you know this isn’t an easy life, but you grew up in it. Can’t you understand why she would want to keep something like that to herself?” John shook his head and cleared his throat, “So, cursed object?”

“Yeah, a mirror. Sam and I already traced it back to Vendredi’s Curious Goods. I’ll have it ready to ship to them.”

“You called Ryan and Mickey, let them know?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You will also tell Mr. Giles the truth.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dean,” John grumbled, shook his head, “I don’t even want to know why you lied. Just take care of it.” He got up and headed for his room.

“Yes, sir. I will.”

 

“He didn’t call?” Willow’s anxiousness just increased Buffy’s concerns. She studied the crowd gathered outside Sunnydale High. Not a trace of Dean. Most students were showing school pride in Gold and Red. Cordelia and her court were smiling through dozens of pictures. Buffy remembered when Homecoming was a high light of the school year. Nothing but pep rallies, parties, the game and the Dance. That was back in L.A. Back when she was normal Buffy. Normal cheerleader with football player boyfriend. She sighed. She had almost pulled off normal again this year. Almost. Buffy smiled slightly at Willow and shrugged.

“Willow, I know something’s wrong. I called twice. I’m going to go meet with Giles,” she said quietly to her friend as she saw Oz approach.

Willow held Buffy’s arm, “Don’t you want to see if Oz has seen him or… ?” Buffy just shook her head, and fought to keep from crying for the hundredth time.

 

“Hey, Chloe, right?” Dean smirked at the cute little brunette, ignoring the sharp elbow to the ribs from his brother. “You sure look cute today. Going to the big game tonight?”

The girl blushed looking from Dean to Sam and stuttered, “I d-don’t know.”

Looking in mock amazement at Sam, Dean’s smirk turned to a grin, “Well, I’m sure Sam’s going, right, bro?” Turning a dazzling smile to the girl, “He‘d be happy to take you.” Dean faced Sam to enjoy the scared stupid look on his brother’s face. “Well, then, see you later.” Dean chuckled as he watched his little brother stand there dazed as the girl grabbed his hand nearly dragged him into school.

 

Avoiding the crowd in front of the school, Dean circled to the auto shop doors in the rear of the high school. He went to the little office the shop teachers shared and knocked. “Winchester, what brings you here? Looking to make up for yesterday’s absence?”

“Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could make a little project in wood shop.” Dean held up a picture of a rectangular box with intricate designs on it’s cover.

The woods teacher leaned forward in his chair. “Hmm girlfriend or mom?” Not noticing the reprimanding look from the auto shop teacher he continued, “’cause it’s nice and all, but, if it’s for a girlfriend, she’s gonna want jewelry to fill it up.” He laughed at his own joke.

Dean gave a small fake laugh, “Right, I guess I shoulda thought of that. But, um would it be alright…”

“Yeah kid, knock yourself out. Nothing happens on these stupid pep assembly days, anyway.”

 

 

“Buffy, according the schedule that Ms. Calendar down lifted from the interweb,” Giles knew that wasn’t right but he went on, “the attractions are set to arrived early Saturday morning. I think if we get there early we should be able to eliminate any problems before the festival opens.” He noticed Buffy’s small nod. “Buffy, you will be able to handle this. Mr. Winchester said he has faced a djinn before and would be there to assist you in any way, with the spirits or the djinn.”

“So, the plan is to get there before opening on Saturday and, uh, just take care of things?” Buffy wasn’t used to working in daylight, this would be new to her. “How exactly are we going to do this and not get caught? I mean, wouldn’t some fest personnel try to stop us?”

“Again, Mr. Winchester assured me yesterday that he would have that covered. You’ll be his “assistant” and he’ll be OSHA inspector or some such thing,” Giles looked at the clock and rearranged the books on his counter. “You are to be ready by 8am. The festival is scheduled to open by noon, so that should give you plenty of time.”

Buffy closed the book containing the picture of the djinn. “I’ll do an early patrol tonight. I’ll be ready.” Giles smiled his approval.

 

Dean finished his curse box, tucked it in a backpack, and cleaned up the shop. All classes were running on some sort of special schedule due to the afternoon’s assembly so he had no idea what classes he had missed. After giving it a moment’s thought, he figured he may as well just take off. It was his last day after all, why go to class? Just as he was leaving the building through the same back doors, he heard someone call his name. Dean kept moving.

“Dean!” Willow was close enough to know he heard her, so she kept following. “Dean!” He finally stopped once they were both in the parking lot.

Dean spun to face her, and raised a brow but didn’t say anything. He kept looking around as if he expected to be caught doing something wrong.

“Dean, where have you been?” Willow breathed out.

Ignoring her question, Dean turned and began to walk off again. Willow raced to catch up to him. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, just getting out of here before the marching band starts up.” He didn’t break pace or look at her when he spoke.

Willow took hold of his arm to stop him. “Dean is something wrong? You’re acting --”

“Remember when we talked about me leaving?” Dean interrupted. “This is me leaving.” Again, he started to walk away.

Undeterred, Willow went after him. “You’re leaving? Sunnydale? Now?” Dean rolled his eyes and increased his pace hoping she’d get the hint and leave him alone. “Does Buffy know?”

He sighed heavily, “I don’t know what Buffy knows and I don’t--,” he stopped and looked at Willow. “I’m just-- I’m leaving Sunnydale, probably tonight. So, if I don’t see her say ‘bye for me.” He started on his way again.

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” Willow went after him. “Why don’t you tell her how you feel before you leave? You know, in English, so she understands?”

That stopped Dean dead in his tracks and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried a fake laugh, “Willow that, that was a joke, a line I use to--” he waved his hand and shifted his weight. “Willow, I’ve really got to take off.” He didn’t want to be as rude as that sounded, he liked Willow, but he couldn’t take this conversation anymore.

Again she made the face like someone had kicked her cat, “I don’t believe you.”

Dean looked completely unaffected. “Whatever, suit yourself.” He walked up to her and hugged her. “Willow, you’re a sweetheart, I’m gonna miss you.” He walked away, leaving Willow shocked.

 

The best part of this mess was his dad letting him use the car. Dean had to drop off Sam and Chloe at the Homecoming game and then it was off to the festival grounds. Dean loved having to chauffer Sam on his date, it was difficult to keep his comments in check. He figured Sam would thank him later for the ‘forced’ date.

He drove to a bluff that overlooked the grounds. The carnies were hard at it. Rides and food carts were hastily being set up. The bustle would make it easy for him to get in and out unnoticed. He located the old railroad car that house the _You Won’t Believe Your Eyes_ exhibit. The car was still dark, there was no need to set anything up in the exhibit until Saturday, allowing Dean plenty of time and opportunity to finish his work. From the Impala’s trunk, Dean took the back pack with the curse box. To it, he added the EMF detector, a box of salt, and a bottle of lighter fluid. He tucked his gun in his jeans at the small of his back, 2 lighters were placed in his pocket, and his knife in his sleeve. As ready as I’ll ever be, he thought, making his way down the path to the festival grounds below.

 

“That’s weird,” thought Buffy, the festival wasn’t supposed to set up until Saturday. But, there, in front of her, were people stringing electricity and setting up tents. Trucks were unloading rides and ticket booths. This isn’t right, Buffy’s brain screamed at her, I wasn’t supposed to worry about this until tomorrow. She leaned against a telephone pole, do I follow the plan or do I take action now? Follow the plan. Tomorrow, I have back up, I won’t have to face the creepy ghosts at night, tomorrow. Yeah, follow the plan. Then why was she finding herself inching her way to the railroad car housing the haunted exhibit?

 

The grounds were so busy, Dean went unnoticed as he made his way to the exhibit. Dean had no trouble with the ancient lock on the door and crept inside. Looking around, he quickly found the mirror. He checked the picture Sam had downloaded for him, then put the mirror in the box and locked it. The easy part of his mission was accomplished. However, now he had to figure out which of the ‘relics’ was authentic and was the cause of the haunting. Dean sat down and took out the EMF detector. He was finding difficult to discern which noises were outside and which weren’t. After taking a couple deep breaths, he realized he could see his breath. He gradually drew his gun, prepared to take a shot, if needed. Signs on the wall began to vibrate. As Dean turned to look, an apparition of a little girl appeared then blinked out of existence. Just as quickly, she reappeared and walked to the display case opposite Dean. Yahtzee. Dean rose walked to the case to check it out when the little girl ghost disappeared only to reappear and repeat her actions. Dean nodded, residual. Harmless. Inside the case were some wreaths made of human hair and a card that explained the disturbing custom. He broke the glass and threw some salt down into the case, then the lighter fluid. Before he flicked the lighter he looked around. The whole place was pretty old and crappy. It could all go up if he wasn’t careful. Or. He smirked and squeezed the bottle of lighter fluid. Dean believed annihilating this entire crap shack was going to improve his mood. He flicked his Zippo, dropped it to the ground, and walked out the door.   
And right into Buffy.

Rather forcibly he grabbed her arm, “Keep walking. Trust me.” His fast gait made Buffy have to nearly run to keep up.

“Wait, wait, Dean, stop, I have to,” Dean wasn’t stopping for her so she pulled her arm away from him. “Look, I have to go back there.” She turned to the railroad car and a very puzzled expression covered her face. Was that smoke?

She’d figure it out or get caught, either way, he thought it best to keep moving. He stopped and slumped his shoulders in defeat, who was he kidding? He went back and grabbed Buffy again. “Keep walking.” This time she allowed him to drag her away.

Once they reached the entrance to the path, Dean let go of her arm and dialed his dad. “Hey, I’m done.”

“Everything go okay?”

Dean looked at Buffy but she was looking back at the railroad car, “Yeah, just one snag, but it’s nothing. I’ll be right home.”

John coughed a laugh. “Really, you’re gonna be right home. You have the car on a Friday night. Last time that happened you didn’t roll in until nearly 2.”

“Yeah, well, not this time. Do you want me to call Ryan?” Dean had reached the car and was replacing everything in the trunk. Buffy watched him, surprised at the number of weapons he had been carrying. Studying his face, he seemed to be very good at pretending she didn’t exist.

“No, I’ll call him. Maybe they’ve got a job for us. You need to call Mr. Giles. And call if you change your mind about staying out.”

Dean disconnected and slammed the trunk lid down. That didn’t alleviate his anger as he hoped it would. He rubbed his hand over his face before trying to talk to Buffy. Fixing her to where she stood with a glare he asked, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

His tone erased her fear of upsetting him, it was replaced with defensiveness, “I could ask you the same thing.”

His brows shot up at that. “So, ask.”

That reply wasn’t what she was expecting. Buffy just looked at him for a moment before meekly asking, “What were you doing there?”

Dean swallowed and answered calmly, “I was collecting a cursed mirror, then I eliminated a ghost, then I figured I would just eliminate the whole crappy exhibit.” He waved his hand. He glared at her, bitterly continuing, “Your turn. You weren’t supposed to show up until tomorrow. Can’t you follow a simple plan? What are you doing here?”

Buffy let everything Dean said sink in. She sighed. She had no idea what to say to him. “I, um, was just….I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m outta here. Do you need a ride? Or can I just go?”

“What about the djinn?” Buffy looked from the burning car, which was now getting attention from the carnies, to Dean.

“There wasn’t one. I made that up. So, you walkin‘? ‘Cause I’m leavin’. ” He turned and began to walk to the other side of the car.

Buffy was confused, “You made it up? I don’t get it.” Buffy looked at the ground and very quietly asked, “How’d you find out? Who told you?”

Dean came back to where she stood. “Well contrary to popular opinion, I’m not a complete moron. I figured it out when Snyder dragged us into his office. A girl like you doesn’t get a record like that unless, well, not without extenuating circumstances.” He leaned against the car. “I don’t know why you didn’t tell me, but, I’m sure you had your reasons.”

“I do, I did. I didn’t think you …”

“Right, you didn’t think I’d believe you or maybe you thought you were keeping me safe? So, even after you met my dad, you still thought I needed protecting? Or that I wouldn’t believe you?” His accusing tone made Buffy blink back tears. Dean noticed and it put a vice on his heart. He actually wondered why he was hurting so much. “I feel like such an idiot. I fell for the whole ‘Dean you saved me’ crap the night we faced those things in the alley. You actually convinced me that you needed my help.” He hung his head and sighed.

“Dean, you did save me,” Buffy pleaded. “They totally took me by surprise. I hardly had any weapons on me at all.” He still looked beyond angry. “I just wanted to be normal. Have a normal boyfriend.” She said quietly.

Dean stared wide eyed at her. “Normal? We are pretty fucking far from normal. We are like the complete opposite of normal.”

“I know. But, I could just be me when I was with you. I didn’t have to be The Slayer. I got to be Buffy, Dean’s girlfriend. I didn’t have to be the bravest or the strongest. I never wanted you to feel like an idiot. I thought that if I told you, everything would change and you would treat me differently.”

Dean thought about that for a moment. “Well, if this is normal, normal sucks.” He wondered when he was going to stop aching. He thought breaking heart was just a saying. His anger had been displaced by his ache. “If I had told you about me and my dad and what we do, would you have told me you were the slayer, then?”

Buffy looked at him and saw that he looked as miserable as she felt. “I don’t know. Maybe. Probably.” She shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess.” She looked down to the festival grounds. “I had no idea how I was going to keep it a secret tomorrow night.”

“That was the idea,” Dean replied under his breath.

“What?” Buffy spun around. “What was the idea?”

Surprised she had heard, Dean sighed realizing he may as well come clean. “Sammy found a website that claimed the exhibit was haunted and we did some research. Turns out someone took a photo of a little girl that wasn’t ‘really there’. There also seemed to be kids missing, every seven years, when the exhibit was around.” Dean found the next part difficult to admit and took his time before he began again. Much to his discomfort, Buffy hadn’t taken her eyes off him. “So, Sam helped me change the information. I added as much crap as I could to force you to ask for help. And I was sure to make it sound bad enough that he…. I figured my dad would stay here as long as you asked him for help.” Dean had been looking at the ground, but now he looked her in the eye. “He wanted to leave today or tomorrow at the latest.” He cleared his throat, but his voice was still thick. “Sam and I weren’t ready to go.” He cleared his throat again. “Anyway, sorry about all the bullshit I put you through.” He pushed off the car and walked back to the driver’s side. “There’s nothing you’ve got to worry about.”

Buffy was just staring at him. “You made that all up?” Dean nodded. “There’s no ghosts or djinn thing?” Dean just looked down. “Oh, okay then,” she huffed, wrinkled her brow.

“Look, I’ve gotta get the car back, so you want a ride or what?” Impatiently, Dean opened his car door.

“Sure.” Buffy walked back from where she was watching the fire. Dean shut his door and walked back around to the passenger side to open her door. When he got there, Buffy put her arms inside his jacket and wrapped them around him. “Please don’t be so angry at me.” She whispered into his chest.

Dean put his hands on her arms, attempting to push her away. “Buffy, I’m --can we just go?” Buffy wasn’t letting go and it was making Dean feel even worse. “Buffy!” She looked up at him and the tears in her eyes stabbed at Dean. He couldn’t look at her, he sighed, completely defeated. “You made me feel so fucking stupid.” Dean’s jaw clenched, “I’m pissed about you not trusting me. I’m such an idiot that I go and make all this shit up, wasting everyone’s time. Trying to force you to need us.” Buffy released him and leaned against the car. He finally looked at her, “I even lied to my dad about it. I have **_never_** lied to him about a job. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Dean turned to lean against the car next to her. “To top it all off, you told Cordelia the truth and you hate her. She’s way up there on your list of least favorite people, so where does that put me?”

“This is about Cordelia knowing before you did? Dean, Cordelia only found out because she needed me to save her so many times. She’s like a danger magnet or something.” Buffy wiped at her forehead. “I mean just this month some guys wanted to turn her into the Bride of Frankenstein, remember?” Buffy reached for his hand. “Dean, I trust you, I’m in love with you.” Her sudden admission stunned her. Well, it’s out there now, she thought, praying he’d say it back.

The knot in Dean’s throat prevented him from talking. He closed his eyes and swallowed, great fucking timing. “Don’t, Buffy,” he barely whispered, “I’m leaving Sunnydale in the morning.” Abruptly, he opened the car door to usher her in. “Let’s just go. Please.”

“No, what do you mean you’re leaving?” Buffy moved around the opened door and took Dean’s arm.

“The demon we’re after won’t come here as long as you’re here. And,” he shrugged, “Sunnydale already has someone to handle it’s problems. So, um, we’re, uh, going.” Dean finally made eye contact and gave Buffy the smallest smile. With his voice cracking again, “C’mon, let me take you home.”

“No.” Buffy walked closer to the edge of the bluff overlooking the festival grounds. She looked back at the fire then quickly back to Dean. “Why’d you burn it down?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know. Felt like it.” Then he smirked, “There were these mice and they had all these cigarettes but they lost their lighter, so I gave ‘em mine. They must have dropped it or something.” Buffy’s sudden smile lit up her face, making Dean feel happier than he had since he woke up in Buffy’s bed. He stepped away from her. He knew he had to go but he didn’t want to leave her. “Buffy, I don’t want to fight, if you don’t want a ride, that’s fine, but I should go. My dad’s waiting and I have to call Mr. Giles.”

Buffy turned away from him sat in the Impala’s passenger seat. Dean closed the door after her and took his time to walk around to his door. He knew that when he dropped her off at home, it would be the last time he’d see her. Buffy broke the silence they drove in, “I don’t want to go home.” Her voice was barely audible over the engine. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing at her arms.

Dean glanced at her, “Are you cold?” Buffy shook her head but he leaned over and turned on the car’s heater anyway. “Where do you want to go?” His voice wasn’t much louder than hers had been.

“Anywhere but home.” Buffy looked out her window and wiped her eyes. She didn’t want Dean to see her crying. Her throat was tight, she was finding breathing difficult. She wanted to curl up and cry.

“’kay,” Dean stole another glance at her. He had been hoping to avoid her. He hadn’t wanted to fight with her. He didn’t want to tell how he felt. He wanted to disappear and try to forget about her. No wonder Dad doesn’t want us to get attached, this hurts like hell. Dean sighed at the lump in his throat. He had been driving aimlessly when a very unlike Dean Winchester thought crept into his consciousness. Smiling to himself, he spun the car around and gunned the engine.

Buffy wiped her eyes again and straightened up. She looked around, “Where are you going?” Dean looked over at her beaming a genuine smile, making Buffy wonder what had gotten into him. “Dean?”

“You’ll see. Just wait.”

Buffy made a face at his cryptic answer. Her expression became even more surprised when she began to recognize their location.

When Sunnydale High finally came into view, Dean hit the steering wheel, “Damn! We’re too late.” He slowed down and looked over to Buffy, “I’m sorry, Princess. I thought maybe we’d make it.”

“The Homecoming game? Why would you--?”

Dean pulled into the school parking lot. “It’s normal, you wanted normal. I thought, well, doesn’t matter, we missed it.” There were a few stragglers getting into cars. Streamers were blowing around the lot and grounds. Even the visiting team’s bus had left. He slumped back in his seat, “I’m sorry.”

Buffy was astonished for a minute. She looked around at the empty field and school. Then she looked at Dean, who looked truly disappointed. “Oh my god.” She slid across the seat and climbed halfway into a bewildered Dean’s lap. “I love you.” She kissed him so quickly Dean could barely react. “You are so sweet. This is perfect.”

Dean was ready for her when she kissed him this time. Catching his breath between kisses, “I’m glad you’re happy.” Though his ache wasn’t gone, he now thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

The lights on the field went out, followed by the lights in the parking lot. A car on the other side of the lot left and they found themselves alone. Dean broke the kiss nearly panting for air. “Could you hold that thought for a minute?” Buffy looked confused as Dean fumbled in his coat pocket. He quickly dialed and cleared his throat, “Dad, I’m gonna be late.” Buffy tried to hear what was said on the other end. Dean looked up at her, brushing her hair back with his free hand, he cradled her head in his hand. “Yeah, I will.” He put his phone back in his pocket and felt for the seat lever. Lowering the seat back, he pulled Buffy back with him. “I hope you remembered the thought you were holding.”

Buffy giggled at him, “I’ve got a whole bunch of new thoughts now.”

“Really?” Dean kissed her neck. He nibbled his way up to her ear. “Anything you want to share?” His breath was hot on her neck causing her to sigh lightly.

Buffy rearranged herself, moving her legs to either side of Dean. Her right knee was slightly pinned against the door, but she barely noticed. Their eyes met, and for a moment they could only stare at each other. Then, Dean’s hands went to her back and he pulled her tightly against him, meeting her mouth eagerly. The way Dean was moving his tongue was making Buffy forget the discomfort in her leg. Buffy slowly moved her lips to his jaw and neck, gently sucking in his skin and then working her way back to his mouth. Although he was thoroughly enjoying every second, Dean fought with himself to keep his hands still. When their mouths met again, Dean reflexively lifted his hips forcing Buffy to grind against him and moan softly into his mouth. Pulling from the kiss, Dean was breathing hard. He closed his eyes, swallowed, trying to calm himself. He drew his hand down her thigh until it hit the door. “Buffy, you should move. Your leg must be killing you.”

“I hadn’t really noticed,” Buffy was breathing just as hard as Dean. “We can move to the back seat,” she whispered suggestively, leaning in to kiss him again.

“Buffy, are you sure?”

She just nodded.

Dean met her eyes still breathing hard. “Buffy, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anyone more than I want you right now, but you deserve so much better than me and the back seat of a car.” He needed her to know he meant what he was saying.

“Dean, you are all I want, I didn’t even know I could want someone this much,” she leaned in, kissed him and moved her hands onto his chest.

Dean moved his hand to the door handle and opened the car door. Buffy crawled off his lap and out of the car. Dean followed her out and opened the back door. He took off his coat and laid it down on the seat before he and Buffy crawled in.

Buffy took off her coat and dropped it on the car’s floor. Dean moved over her in the next moment, and was no longer concerned with controlling his hands or his mouth. His new goal was to drive Buffy crazy. She didn’t know how he got her shirt off so quickly, or where his shirt went, she just loved the feeling of his chest. She loved how his arms flexed as he held himself over her. Dean moved himself off her for a minute and Buffy instantly missed his heat. He grinned at her as he removed her boots and then his beat up Nikes. He held up her boot for a second, “How the hell do you fight in these?”

Buffy looked at him as if he was crazy, “I have many talents, but I don’t want to talk about them now.”

Dean raised a brow, “Rather show me, huh?” He was over her again in a second. Buffy’s hands began to roam his body, she wanted to touch him everywhere at once. In a matter of minutes, Dean had her gasping as her bra disappeared and he replaced it with his hands and mouth. Buffy attempted to undo his jeans a moment later, but he stopped her hands and sat back. “Buffy,” Dean panted, “Are you sure?”

She nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I’m sure.” She reached for the button on his jeans as his hands undid hers. They both struggled as they wrestled out of the rest of their clothes. Dean’s hand began to touch her like he had in her room and Buffy nearly forgot to breathe. It didn’t take much on Buffy’s part to make sure Dean was ready. His groan when she touched him made her want him even more. Awkwardly, he felt under her for his coat pocket and pulled out a condom. Taking it from him, Buffy tore it open and smoothed it over him, making Dean suck in his breath.

Dean moved over her and stared into her eyes, “Buffy, this might hurt, but then it gets better. If you want me to stop, I will.” As slowly as he could, he entered her, watching her face to see if he was hurting her. When she closed her eyes and grimaced, Dean stopped, “Baby, are you okay?”

Buffy opened her eyes to see him studying her. “Yeah,” her voice was strained. “I’m okay. It’s okay. Don’t stop.”

Dean began to move, slowly, but soon needed to increase the pace. Buffy forgot all about the pain as he moved faster. Soon, she was moving with him, and the sensations she was feeling intensified. Dean felt like he couldn’t get enough of her and kissed her neck, shoulders, jaw. When their mouths met, Dean shifted his weight and slowed his pace trying to make this last as long as he could for both of them. Buffy ran her hands over as much of him as she could, driving Dean even more crazy. Their mouths broke apart as their breathing became erratic. Suddenly, Buffy felt the electricity surge through her body causing her to tense and cry out. Dean couldn’t hold back any longer and he let himself go.

Dean carefully rolled off her, he grabbed her coat from the floor of the car and covered her. He took care of himself and quickly pulled his jeans back on. Laying back down next to Buffy, Dean held her. Buffy nuzzled into his arms and kissed his bare chest. She felt so warm and safe and happy. She felt incredibly happy. She knew she must have the stupidest grin on her face but she couldn’t help it. Dean rubbed her arms, “You must be freezing,” he whispered.

“Mm, no, I’m good,” she scrunched closer to him. She tilted her head up and kissed him. When she opened her eyes, Dean caressed her cheek, and gave her a small smile.

“Buffy, I’m sorry for being such an asshole before. I just, I don’t know, I guess I’m an idiot some times,” Dean kissed her forehead. “Thanks for forgiving me.”

She held his hand, “You know I tried to tell you the other night in my room. But you started kissing me and I kinda forgot what I was talking about.” Dean chuckled a little at that and the sound of his laugh made Buffy’s heart race. “So, you knew I was the Slayer for a while, since Snyder‘s office?”

“No, not really. That was a pretty big clue. I even told Sam, but he tried to talk me out of it.”

“Hmm, what else gave me away?”

Dean shifted his position and kissed her. “You mean besides how much time you spend with Mr. Giles? Let’s see, you always run to trouble instead of running away from it, like a sane person would.” Buffy laughed but elbowed him lightly. “Ow, and there’s that. You hit a little harder than a girl your size should.”

Buffy shrugged, “Sorry.”

Dean laughed, “You should have never been able to tackle me in the park that day. Not that I minded.”

Buffy was embarrassed but laughed, “Your dad said I needed to work on my stealthy.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Yeah, I can really hear my dad saying ‘stealthy’. But, he probably gave it away the most. I mean, he obviously likes you and he doesn’t like anyone. You know,” Dean shook his head, “for like an hour or two, I thought it was Willow.”

Buffy sat up in shock staring at him, “Willow?! Seriously?”

Dean laughed while he answered, trying to defend himself, “Yeah, I know. But she knew all about demons and my family, it made sense for a minute.” Suddenly he became very serious, “Oh, shit, Willow!” He closed his eyes and slumped. “Buffy, I was a total dick to her. You gotta apologize for me, okay? She must totally hate me.”

“Willow doesn’t hate you. She’s been on my case to tell you the truth so, she probably figured you found out before I could tell you.” Buffy was looking from his eyes to his mouth again making Dean smile, pull her close, and kiss her. “Dean, can I ask you something? How did you know I was, um, you know?” Buffy was grateful Dean couldn’t see her blush.

“Uh, actually, I thought that was what you were trying to say to me in your room the other night.” Dean was worried that he had embarrassed Buffy when he had made that assumption.

Buffy gasped in surprise. “You thought I’d tell you I was a virgin before I’d admit that I was the Slayer?”

“Uh, well, I don’t know. I’m on your bed making out with you. I wasn’t really thinking with the upstairs brain. You can be pretty damn distracting.” Buffy kissed his neck and ran her hand down his side as she moved closer to him. “Keep that up and we’ll have to go at it again,” Dean murmured between kisses.

“Promises, promises,” Buffy teased.

Dean pulled her on top of him. “Believe me, it’s a promise I’ll make good on.” Dean stared at her a minute instead of kissing her. “You know I’m in love with you, right?”

Buffy was stunned into silence. It was exactly what she had hoped to hear, but she still didn’t expect it. Her breath caught. Running his hands through her hair, Dean smiled that genuine smile again and kissed her. “Buffy, I mean it. I love you.” He pulled her coat around her. “It sucks, but I love you.”

“It doesn’t suck,” Buffy reprimanded. “It’s perfect, we just have sucky jobs.”

Dean nodded, “That we do, Princess.” He held her head in his hands and kissed her, soon developing the desire to do more than kiss. Dean stopped himself. “You should get dressed ‘cause you’re driving me crazy and I really need to get home.” His husky whisper tore at her. Buffy was terrified of never seeing him again.

She rolled off him and reached for her clothes. “Are you really leaving in the morning? Isn’t there anyway you can stay?” She tried not to sound desperate, she tried not to sound like she was about to breakdown.

Dean sighed, unsure of how to answer. He had already lied to his dad in an attempt to stay, he didn’t think there was more he could do. “Buffy,” his voice cracked. “I don’t want to go, but, we never stay anywhere.” He grabbed for his shirt. “I’ll come back, ya know. I’m sure we’ll visit or something.” He didn’t believe his lie, but he wished for it to be true, just once.

Buffy pulled on her boots. She, too, wanted to believe what Dean was saying, but part of her knew better. “Okay, and I can call you, right? I mean, you will pick up when I call.” Buffy tried for good natured teasing.

Dean shrunk at the reminder of his earlier actions. “Yeah, I’ll pick up.” He reached for her hand, “I’m sorry about that, but I just ….couldn’t….” Meeting her eyes, Dean’s ache was coming back. “I better get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vendredi’s Curious Goods, Micky, Ryan belong to Friday the 13th tv series


	14. Princess Neverwrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween with the Scoobie gand and the Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the events in chapter 13. Contains some dialogue from BtVS season 2 episode 6.

John Winchester enjoyed his time alone in the house that night. Sam was at the game and Dean was off doing something. At least the kid called this time, John thought. He had everything packed and ready to load into the car in the morning. He opened his journal and wrote about the hellmouth and the slayer. He also documented the information he found about the university. Something was definitely going on there, but John was sure the slayer would take care of it. Paging through, he came across a picture of himself and Mary taken right before the U.S. Marine Corps shipped him out. Damn, we looked young, he thought. He smiled remembering how much Mary liked seeing him in his uniform. She had such a glow about her when that picture was taken. John suddenly realized that he wasn’t much older than Dean was now when the photo was taken. And Mary was about the same age as Buffy. What was it about the Winchester men falling for cute blonde demon hunters? John asked himself with a laugh.

Looking back at the information he collected about Slayers, he saw that Buffy wasn’t expected to live more than a few more years. She’d most likely be dead by the time she reached the age Mary was when they were married. A lump formed in his throat. There was plenty of work for a hunter around Sunnydale. Maybe if they stayed, Buffy would live a little longer. But, would that just make it worse for Dean when the inevitable did happen? John nearly died when he lost Mary, why would he want his son to suffer the same pain? If they left now, Dean would move on to another girl. He said it himself. New town, new girl. What the hell is the right thing to do? John wished the answers came easy.

 

After being dropped off by Chloe’s dad, Sam flopped onto the couch and turned on the television, not saying a word to his father.

“So, Sam, how was the game?” John asked trying to draw his son into a conversation.

“Fine,” Sam grumbled not bothering to look at his dad.

“Did our team win?”

“No, Sunnydale sucks. We lost 34-7.”

“Oh, is that why you’re in such a good mood?” John asked lightly.

Sam rolled his eyes and ignored the question. “Where’s Dean? Did the job go alright?”

John studied his youngest before answering, “Dean said the job went fine. He called --.” Suddenly the TV drew his attention. Breaking news about a fire at the festival grounds. Sam and John watched the segment with amusement. “Why does he always have to burn stuff to the ground?”

Sammy shook his head, “Maybe you shouldn’t buy him lighters.” When the segment ended, Sam asked, “He called right? I mean they didn’t catch him or anything?”

John cleared his throat, “Yeah, he called, he’s fine. He’s just got my car on a Friday night so--” he shrugged. Sam nodded his understanding and went back to watching TV flipping through the channels hastily. “Something wrong?”

Without moving his eyes from the TV, Sam huffed, “No, why?”

John just shook his head, just what he wanted, attitude. “Look, I know you packed,” Sam threw a glare at his father, but John continued, “but I was thinking. We paid for the house through the end of the month. I figure we should stay. I don’t really have another job lined up.”

Sam scrutinized his father’s expression. “We’re staying?” he asked cautiously.

“Only for a few more days. Or we could go to Bobby’s or Pastor Jim’s.” John pretended not to notice the change that came over Sam.

“Does this mean we can go the festival tomorrow?” Sam sounded like a kid able to open Christmas presents early.

“After your chores are done.”

 

When her phone rang early Saturday morning, Buffy figured it was Giles, wanting updates of the festival job. “What time are we going to the festival, Princess?” was the last thing she expected to hear. The late afternoon found Buffy and Dean walking hand in hand through the festival grounds. Xander and Natalia met up with them and the group decided to hit the games before sampling the various foods on sticks.

Letting the barker talk them into throwing darts at balloons, the four each took turns. Dean and Xander shook their heads at Buffy’s perfection at the game, winning the largest stuffed bear in the tent. “What?” she shrugged. “Not my fault it’s a job requirement.”

Not to be outdone by his girl, even if she is the Slayer, Dean took Buffy to the shooting gallery. Dean easily mastered the game and the carnie handed over a large stuffed dog to a grinning Dean. “Dude, thanks, I look like a total loser, I suck at these games.” Xander hit Dean’s arm.

Dean looked around the game area. “Hey, I know, do the milk jug game. I know the trick to it.” Five minutes later Xander was smiling and handing Natalia a giant stuffed ninja turtle.

 

As everyone was gathered in the large festival tent to listen to the Dingoes, Dean singled out Willow. “Hey, Willow, uh, got a sec?” Dean was ducking his head and looking up at her sheepishly.

Willow tilted her head and walked over to him, “Hey, Dean. Oh, so you’re still here, huh?”

“Yeah, and, um, I’m really sorry for being such a dick, yesterday. Think you can forgive me?”

She huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, you were kinda a jerk.” Willow nodded, “But, yeah, I forgive you. Look how happy you’ve made Buffy.” Dean turned his head to see Buffy smiling at Sam who had just joined them.

Turning back to Willow, wearing his own big smile, he kissed Willow on the cheek. “You are the best, Willow. Would you accept the giant pink dog as a my gift of thanks?”

Willow raised a brow, “Fine, but I know you’re just giving it to me so you don’t have to carry it anymore.”

Dean looked shocked, “No, I would have Oz stuff it in the van anyway. I really want you to have it.”

Willow looked him over and couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not, so she agreed to take the dog from him.

Sam sat at a table next to Buffy, “Hey, Buffy, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Sam, shoot.” Buffy responded as Dean sat on her other side wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Why didn’t you want to go to the Homecoming dance?” After getting a stern look from Dean, he went on, “I’m just asking ‘cause the festival is cool and all but, the way Chloe was talking last night, I thought all girls wanted to go to school dances.”

Buffy smiled, “Well, first of all, not all girls want to go to dances. Next, one of my best friends is playing in the band and finally, Dean doesn’t dance.” She smiled and leaned into Dean.

Sam had a confused look on his face. “Dean dances.”

Buffy sat straight up and looked wide eyed at Dean, who was looking at his brother as if he were crazy. “Dude, you took too many turns on the ‘tilt a hurl‘, cuz I don’t dance.”

“Yes, you do. You danced with Abigail like every night.” Sam rebutted.

Buffy’s brows shot up, “Abigail? Who’s Abigail?”

Dean looked at Sam with amazement. “Babysitter,” Dean responded. “How do you even remember that? You were like 5.”

“I was five and a half, and I remember because it was the same thing every night.”

Buffy was wearing a huge smile. “Really, what was the song?”

Sam scrunched up his face, “I don’t know.” The he looked at Dean who was giving him a warning look. “Oh, the electric slide! Yeah, that’s it, every night her and Dean did the electric slide.”

Buffy turned to Dean and moved closer to Sam, “Really, how interesting.” Dean was red faced, gave Sam a look, then shook his head before turning his attention to the stage. “I wonder if we can get the Dingoes to play it.” Buffy giggled leaning into Sam, who was wearing a huge grin.

The crowd went wild at the end of the Dingo’s set. Well, at least the contingent of Oz’s friends and fans. Then it was time for rides and food on a stick.

Xander and Natalia volunteered to take Sam through the ‘haunted’ fun house while Dean and Buffy got funnel cakes. When they came back, they heard screaming and Natalia came tearing out of the exit screaming and crying.

“Natalia, what happened? Where’s Xander and Sammy?” Dean kept his eyes on the fun house.

“I don’t know, clowns threw them,” she sobbed. Before waiting for any more of an explanation, Dean dropped everything he was carrying and ran in through the exit.

“Sammy!” The crazy fun house lights and music made it difficult to concentrate. “Sammy!” Dean pulled his knife from his coat and crept through the next room. Although he found the strobe light annoying, Dean found Xander in a corner shielding Sam from a clown in front of them.

Xander saw Dean and nudged Sam. Sam was panting and shivering, “Dean, it’s a ---”

Dean didn’t wait, he grabbed the clown and spun it around. Upon seeing its black eyes, Dean punched it in the face and sliced at it with his knife. The possessed clown dodged the knife and knocked Dean to the floor. During the exchange, Xander and Sam crept out of the corner. “Dean!” Sam yelled.

“Dammit, Sammy! Holy water! Salt, a crowbar something!” Dean got up and went after the clown again, knocking it to the ground. It easily rolled out from Dean and tossed him like a doll into the wall.

“Right, I’m on it.”

Xander looked very confused. “Xander, get out of here!” The demon was easily distracted and couldn’t keep his hold on Dean as it turned to face an exiting Xander. Dean tackled the clown, and pulled something from his pocket stuffing it into the clown’s mouth causing it to howl in pain.

Sam returned with a bottle of water and Buffy in tow, but the show was over. “Sorry Dean,” Sam panted, “but she followed me.”

Dean began to mumble in Latin, “Exorcizo te, immunde spiritus, in nomine Patris et Filii et ---- et.” Dean looked at Sammy, “Shit, Sammy?”

“Et Spiritus Sancti, ut exeas, et recedas ab hoc famulo Dei,” Sam answered.

Finally, Dean pulled the beads from the clown’s mouth and it was followed by black smoke which disappeared through some cracks in the floor. Dean stood and helped up the clown. “Sammy, all you needed was a little Latin.” Dean dusted off the clown, “You alright man?”

The clown looked at him and shook his head, “What the hell?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Little brother is terrified of clowns.” Dean put his arm around Sam’s shoulder and led him out of the fun house. “Dude, I’m the weapons, you’re the words, why do you think dad has you memorize all that Latin crap?” He rubbed his brother’s head, “Never know when you’re gonna need it.” Dean ignored Buffy’s puzzled expression.

“How did you--?” Buffy began, but they returned to their very shocked friends and Buffy decided not to pursue it.

“Is everything ok?” a frightened Willow asked.

“Sure,” Dean smiled, “Sammy’s always been afraid of clowns, and that one was especially creepy.” Then he turned to Xander, “Thanks for looking out for him man, I owe you.” Looking around, Dean rubbed his hands together and inquired, “Alright, who’s up for some deep fried cheese on a stick?”

Buffy looked up at him with a playful grin, “I was thinking tunnel of love.”

“Whatever your heart desires, princess,” Dean smiled in return.

 

Buffy waited for Dean outside the school office Tuesday after school, as he turned in his transfer papers. John had gotten a call for a job up in San Francisco and the Winchesters were leaving Sunnydale on the first. Principal Snyder opened the office door to confront Buffy, “Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for. Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well, not this year, missy.” He handed her a clipboard with a sign up sheet.

Buffy read the paper on the board. “Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight.”

Snyder held up the clipboard and pen. “Someone like you needs to get used to doing community service. The program starts at four, the children have to be back at six.” Buffy reluctantly signed herself up. Snyder handed pens out to Willow and Xander, too. Though they both looked at him, begging not to be put through this, Willow gave in and signed up. Dean strolled out of the office and up to the group. “Ah, Winchester, you will of course be participating, if you hope to graduate.”

“Ha!” Dean laughed but then became serious when he saw everyone was wearing serious expressions. “Sorry, Snyder, you can’t make me jump through any more hoops. I just transferred out of your prison camp.”

Snyder looked Dean over, “Very well. Then get off school property before I have you arrested for loitering.”

Dean raised a brow and shook his head in disgust. Dean shrugged at Buffy, put his arm around her, and they walked away.

As they left the building to walk to Buffy’s house, Buffy leaned her head against Dean. “Great. I was gonna stay in and hang with you on our last night. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me.”

Dean squeezed her, “I know, princess. But I’ll come by after. I promise.” He kissed her on the top of her head. “I figured Halloween would be a big old evil palooza on the hell mouth.”

Buffy shook her head, “Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead.”

Dean stopped her and wrapped his arms around her. “Hey, it’s only for a couple of hours. You and I will have plenty of time to be --,” Dean pulled her close and started to kiss her. Dean smiled to himself as Buffy softly murmured into his kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, “Like I want to miss a minute of that. Believe me, Princess, I will be there.”

 

“I can't believe we have to get dressed up and the whole deal.” Xander complained as he, Willow, and Buffy entered Ethan‘s Costume Shop.

Buffy shrugged, “Yeah, but Snyder said costumes were mandatory. I’m sorry you guys got roped into this with me.”

Xander put his arm around her and hugged her, “That’s okay. Free candy, right? What are Dean and Sam going to be?”

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy. “Dean and Sam, in costumes? I don’t think so. Dean is going to meet me at my house afterwards. Snyder said he’d call the cops if Dean tried to show up at school.”

“That’s crazy,” Willow said. “One minute Dean has to show up or he is kicked out of school and the next if he shows up he’s arrested.” She picked up a ghost costume. “How can anyone keep Snyder’s demands straight?”

Buffy took the costume from her, “Willow, Halloween is come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions.”

Willow shook her head. “Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz.”

“Willow, don't underestimate yourself. You've got sexy in you. Wait ‘til Oz sees you all done up. He’ll go crazy.” Buffy looked over a sexy nurse costume, wrinkled her nose and put it back. “Hey, Xander, what did you get?”

Xander walked over with a toy military rifle in his bag. “Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby! How about you guys?”

Buffy made a face. “I can’t find anything I like.”

Ethan overheard her and came forward judging her appearance, “Hmm, I think I have something you may like in my other room, follow me.” Buffy and Willow exchanged shrugs but followed him. He led Buffy to a frilly, red, billowy 18th-century gown.

Buffy’s mouth fell open in awe “It's just... Look at this. It's amazing“.

Ethan smiled smarmily, “Please, let me.” He took the dress off of its dressmaker's mannequin. “Magnificent. Yes, I know. There.” Ethan held it up to Buffy in a mirror. “My, meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Don't you?”

Crestfallen, Buffy looked at Ethan and shook her head. “Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this.”

Ethan smiled warmly at her, “Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse.”

Buffy looked back into the mirror, took the dress from Ethan and smiled dreamily as she held it up to her chin. “What do you think, Willow?”

Willow nodded, “Wow, you will look amazing.”

 

After school, Buffy and Willow went to Buffy’s house to get ready for trick or treating. Willow smiled as Buffy adjusted her gown, “Does Dean know about your costume?”

Buffy giggled, “Nope. I wanted to surprise him with the whole ‘princess’ thing. Think he’ll like it?”

Willow nodded with wide eyes, “Oh, yeah, he’s gonna totally love it.”

Buffy laughed, “Okay, Willow, come out. You can't hide in there all night.” Willow opens the door and comes out wearing boots, a short, black leather skirt and a burgundy, long-sleeved, V-necked, midriff-baring top. She's uncomfortable, and quickly steps over to her ghost sheet and picks it up. Buffy grinned, “Wow! You're a dish!”

Willow tried to hide herself with the sheet, but Buffy took it from her and tossed it aside. Willow felt very uncomfortable and tried to cover herself with her arms. Willow slumped, “But this just isn't me.”

Buffy sighed, “And that's the point. Look, Halloween is the night that not you _is_ you, but not _you_. Ya know?” The doorbell rang. “ Oh! That's Xander. Are you ready?”

Willow nervously nodded, “Yeah. O-o-okay.”

“ Cool! I can't wait for OZ to go non-verbal when he sees you!” Buffy’s excitement far outweighed Willow’s.

Downstairs, Buffy opened the door to Xander who saluted with his toy rifle, “Private Harris reporting for... (sees Buffy in her costume) Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!”

Buffy laughed and curtsied, “Thank you, kind sir. But wait till you see…” Buffy and Xander turned to look up the stairs at Willow. She put on the ghost sheet that has 'BOO!' on the front in large bold letters. “…Casper.”

Xander smiled at Willow, “Hey, Will! That's a fine boo you got there.” Willow mumbled a hello and tried to ignore Buffy’s disappointment.

Meanwhile at Ethan’s Costume Shop, Ethan knelt in the back room in front of a statue of Janus. After slicing his hands open, Ethan dabbed blood from his wounds onto the statue. “The world that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee,... thou corrupt. Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son.”

Buffy, Willow and Xander led their groups of trick or treaters through the lovely side streets of Sunnydale. Suddenly a fierce wind blew through the neighborhood and an incredible change took place. Willow looked down at herself and noted that she was no longer dressed in a sheet. She saw herself laying on the ground and here she was an actual ghost. In horror, she turned to Buffy, “Buffy, what’s going on?”

However, Buffy was no longer Buffy. She believed herself to be an actual princess, “Buffy? What’s a Buffy? Why are you speaking to me? Why are you dressed like that?”

“Xander, oh my gosh, she's not Buffy!” Willow didn’t notice Xander’s lack of understanding. “Oh, this is fun. What year is this?” Willow asked Buffy.

“1775, I believe. I-I don't understand. Who are you? Y-your dress... Everything is strange! How did I come to be here?” Buffy appeared ready to faint.

Willow sighed and tried to comfort Buffy, “ Breathe, okay, breathe. You're gonna faint.” She took Xander aside, “How are we supposed to get through this without the Slayer?”

Xander looked at her skeptically, “What's a Slayer?” At that moment a ‘monster’ roared, bared its fangs and raised its claws to attack. Buffy screamed and backed away. Xander jumped in and whacked the monster across the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking it down and out. Xander turned to Willow, “I suggest we get inside before we come across anything…”

Before he could finish Buffy screamed, “A DEMON! A DEMON! A DEMON!” A sport utility vehicle comes driving down the street with its headlights on.

Willow groaned, “That's not a demon. It's a car.”

“What does it want?” Buffy asked in terror

Xander turned to Willow, “Is this woman insane?”

“She's never seen a car.”

“She's never seen a car?”

Willow sighed, “Right, she's from the past.”

Xander looked Willow over, “And you're a ghost. I just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here. Where do we go?”

Willow thought for a moment, “Where's the closest... We can go to a friend's.” She led Buffy and Xander to Summers house. Xander opened the door and scanned the room. “All clear!” “Hello? Mrs. Summers? (no response) Good, she's gone.” Willow looked around the room.

A terrified Buffy whispered, “Where are we?”

“Your place. Now we just need to…”

“Hey, guys what’s up? You’re done early.” Dean entered from the kitchen carrying a coke. He stopped with his eyes wide and a smile forming, “Wow, Buffy, you look, so,” His eyes roamed all over her for a beat, “beautiful,” he finished softly. Buffy smiled coyly but stepped a bit closer to Xander. Then Dean looked at Willow and his eyes bugged out of his head, “Whoa, Willow!!” He whistled as he walked around her looking her over. “Has Oz seen you? You are so hot… you totally need to dress like that more often.” He added grinning. Then he noticed something that made him take several steps back and grab a fireplace poker, “Willow, why are you see through?” He readied the poker just in case.

“Dean, oh thank god. Somehow our costumes became real. Buffy’s really a princess, Xander’s a soldier and I’m a ghost.” Willow hurriedly explained.

Dean studied her for a minute and smirked, “Ghost of what? Totally hot band tramp? Groupie?”

Willow looked at him angrily, but before she could answer, there was a banging at the front door. Xander went to investigate, and Willow and Buffy followed. “Don't open it!” Willow and Dean commanded in unison.

“Could be a civilian,” Xander offered.

“Or a mini demon,” Willow replied.

Buffy noticed a picture on a table and went over to look. She picked it up, and saw it's of her wearing a spaghetti strap top. She turned around as Willow came over to her. “This... this could be me.” Buffy stammered.

Willow was exasperated, “It _is_ you. Buffy, can't you remember at all?”

Buffy whined, “No! I, I don't understand any of this! Uh, uh,... This is some other girl! I would never wear this, that low apparel, and I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I just wanna go home!”

Dean exchanged worried looks with Willow, “You _are_ home, Princess.” Buffy was practically in tears.

Willow looked at Dean sternly. “This,” she snapped, pointing at Buffy, “is all your fault. You call her princess, now she is one. She couldn't've dressed up like Xena?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, Xena’s pretty hot.”

“Not the time, Dean.”

Xander scanned the outside through one of the small windows in the door. He moved away just as a monster punches through the glass and reached for him. It pulled its hand back as Xander raised his M-16. “Not a civilian!” Xander let loose a volley of bullets. Willow winced at the noise. Buffy bowed her head and covered her ears. Xander rolled away from the door when he's finished his burst.

Dean took in the scene in shock but then went to the door and peered out the window. Outside, Cordelia screamed as she ran from a sasquatch, “Somebody help me!” She looked back at the monster chasing her and screamed. When she turned back around again she ran into Dean. “Dean! Help me!”

“Come inside!” Dean took her by her elbow and led her to the house.

“Wait a... What's going on?’ Cordelia asked.

Willow sighed, “Okay, your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school, and we're your friends. Well, sort of.”

Cordelia raised her brow and looked at Willow as if she were crazy. “That's nice, Willow. And you went mental when?”

Relieved, Willow went on, “You know us?”

Cordelia huffed, “Yeah. Lucky me. What's with the name game? I was just attacked by Jo-Jo, the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume! Do you really think that Partytown's gonna give me my deposit back? Not on the likely.”

Willow looked at Dean, “What should we do?”

“Giles and my dad are at the library. Do you think you can get there?” Dean asked as he took out his phone and started to dial.

Willow nodded, “Yes.”

“Good, I’ll call and give them a heads up.”

As Dean dialed, Willow looked at Xander and Cordelia, “Good, Okay. You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off.”

“Well, i-it's not our place to fight. Uh, surely some men will protect us,” Buffy whined.

Cordelia raised a brow in Buffy’s direction, “What's with Princess Neverwrong?”

“I-it's like amnesia, okay? They don't know who they are. Just sit tight,” Willow answered before she walked through the wall behind them.

“Dad, something crazy is going on. People’s costumes are becoming real,” Dean hurriedly explained to his dad. “Look, Willow is on her way there. She’ll explain everything. Where’s Sammy?”

“He’s right here, don‘t worry,” John answered.

 

Xander and Dean blocked the windows with a table and then placed a chair against it to brace it. Dean looked at Cordelia, “Check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up.”

A terrified Buffy paced the living room. “Surely there's somewhere we can go. A safe haven.”

“Lady said stay put,” Xander answered as he checked the door again.

Buffy looked at him in astonishment, “You would take orders from a woman? A-are you feeble in some way?”

Xander answered grimly, “Ma'am, in the Army we have a saying: sit down and shut the…” Before he can continue he saw the picture of himself with Buffy and Willow. “Whoa! She must be right. We must have some kind of amnesia.”

Buffy huffed angrily, “I don't know what that is, but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often!”

Dean laughed, he was finding Princess Buffy pretty amusing. Xander handed her the picture, “How do you explain this?”

Buffy pouted, “I don't! I was brought up a proper lady. I-I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron.”

Dean looked at Cordelia and they both laughed. However, the laughing soon stopped as another assault on the house began. “Private Harris, you and Cordelia secure this front,” Dean reached for Buffy, “Princess and I will fortify the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir!” Xander replied and took his post by the window.

“But I don't wanna go with you! I-I like the man with the musket!” Buffy whined. “Do you have a musket?”

Dean grinned and grabbed Buffy’s arm dragging her with him, “Yeah, and if you‘re good I‘ll let you--,” suddenly remembering Cordelia’s presence he edited himself, “just c‘mon!” In the kitchen, Dean saw that the door was open. “I didn't leave that open.” He quietly moved toward the door as he looked around for an intruder. The basement door behind Buffy opened, and a vampire attacked her. She tried to push the door closed on him. Dean grabbed the vampire and wrestled him to the floor. Dean didn’t want to kill the vampire since he figured it was just a kid in a vampire costume, so he knocked him out. However, by the time he’s finished with the mini vamp, a terrified Buffy had run out the kitchen door. “Dammit! Harris, Cordelia, Princess took off!” Dean shouted as he attempted to follow out the back door.

 

 

In the library, Giles was in the cage getting a stack of old papers. He blew the dust off of them and came back out. Willow and Sam were looking at a book. Willow sighed, “I don't even know what I'm looking for. Plus, I can't turn the page.” Sam looked up at her and with a small smile turned the page for her.

Giles sat down by John, “Well, alright, l-let's, let's, let's review. Um, so everybody became, uh, whatever they were masquerading as.”

Willow nodded, “Right. Xander was a soldier and Buffy was an 18th-century girl.”

Sam looked at Willow confused, “A-and, uh, your, your costume?”

“I'm a ghost!’ Willow explained.

Sam still looked confused, “Um... uh, the ghost of what, exactly?”

Willow covered her midriff with her arms. “Well, this is nothing. You should see what Cordelia was wearing. A-a, a unitard with cat things, like ears and stuff.”

“Did she become an actual cat?“ John asked.

Wide eyed, Willow answered, “No! She was the same old Cordelia. Just in a cat costume.”

Giles and John exchanged looks. “She didn't change,” John confirmed.

“No,” Willow answered. “Hold on... Partytown. She told us she got her outfit from Partytown.”

“And everyone who changed, they acquired their costumes where?” Giles inquired.

“We all got ours at a new place. Ethan's,” Willow answered.

 

 

In an alley across town, Buffy was running between trash piles looking for a safe place to hide from the monsters that seemed to be everywhere. Cordelia, Dean and Xander had attempted to follow her. Xander had his rifle raised and ready, “Are you sure she came this way?”

Dean was furious with himself for allowing Buffy to get away, “No.”

Cordelia touched Dean’s arm trying to reassure him, “She'll be okay, Dean.”

Dean scowled, “Buffy would be okay. Whoever she is now, she's helpless. C'mon!”

 

Buffy looked around, trying to decide which way to go. She lifted her skirt a bit and started to walk. When she turned the next corner, Larry, who had turned into a pirate, startled her. He smiled widely at her, showing his rotten teeth., “Pretty, pretty!” Buffy began to run away, and Larry gave chase.

 

Giles, John, Sam and Willow looked around Ethan's Costume Shop. Willow saw the curtain to the back room partially open and pointed it out to John. Slowly John and Giles went in and saw the statue of Janus, its eyes glowed green. “Janus. Roman mythical god,” Giles informed them.

“What does this mean?” Sam asked.

Giles answered without paying much attention to Sam or Willow. “Primarily the division of self. Male and female, light and dark.” Ethan crept from behind a storage container and walked in front of the statue. Giles shook his head in disgust, “Hello, Ethan.”

“Hello, Ripper.”

 

Buffy backed away from Larry. She turned to run, but tripped and fell. Her gown billowed out around her. Larry grabbed her as she tried to get up and shoved her against a crate. He pushed her hair away from her frightened face and moved in to kiss her. Dean came running and tackled Larry down to the pavement. Dean got up and pulled Larry up and punched him in the face and gut. Larry pushed him off and into the opposite alley wall and punched him back. Dean grabbed Larry's arm and pulled it behind his back, forcing him to bend over, and kneed him in the stomach. Cordelia arrived behind Buffy with Xander. “Buffy! Are you okay?” Cordelia asked as she helped Buffy stand. Larry attacked Dean with his pirate's sword. Xander stepped between them and grabbed Larry by the wrist and twisted his arm around, making him drop the sword. Xander lifted Larry back up and punched him, sending him sprawling into a pile of trash.

 

Ethan grinned devilishly, “What? No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate, Rupert?”

“I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you. This Halloween stunt stinks of Ethan Rayne.” Giles practically spit out.

“Yes, it does, doesn't it? Don't wish to blow my own trumpet, but it's genius,” Ethan grinned menacingly. “The very embodiment of 'be careful what you wish for'.”

“How do you break the spell?” John demanded.

Ethan glowered at John, “Why should I tell you? What's in the bargain for me?”

“You get to live.” Giles moved threateningly closer. “Tell us how to break the spell, then leave this place and never come back.”

“Oh, Rupert,” Ethan teased, “you're scaring me.”

 

After they successfully fought off Larry the pirate, Dean, Xander, Cordelia and Buffy left the alley and attempted to return to Buffy’s house. Instead they found themselves surrounded by a herd of mini monsters. “Oh my god, they’re everywhere!” Cordelia whimpered.

“Dammmit!” Dean muttered under his breath. He had to keep his friends safe but he knew what these monsters were--- Xander aimed his rifle at a group of the mini monsters. “NO!” Dean shouted, “they’re just kids. We need to find a safe place.” He looked around the alley. “C’mon dad, end this curse anytime, now.”

“There,” Xander pointed to a warehouse not far from where they were. Dean picked up Buffy and they made their way inside.

“Princess, stay put,” Dean said as he placed her on a pallet. “Private Harris, secure this entrance. Cordelia, help me push these crates to block that door over there,” Dean directed and the others did as they were told.

Princess Buffy sat down and cried, “I want to go home.”

“I know, sweetheart, and I promise this will be over soon,” Dean soothed her.

The mini monsters found an open window and crawled in. With the element of surprise, they were able to bring down both Xander and Dean. As the mini monsters held Xander and Dean, Larry stalked toward Buffy. “Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb.” Buffy had backed up against a crate and couldn't go any further. Larry slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

“Stop that right now, Larry Blaisdell, I’m warning you!” Cordelia scolded.

Larry turned and sneered at her, “I love it. Another vixen for me to have. Grab ’er mates!” Several mini monsters surrounded Cordelia and back her against the wall.

Dean struggled with the two Frankenstein monsters holding him, “Buffy!” Larry put his arm around her waist and bent her backward onto the crate. He stroked her forehead with his right hand. Xander also struggled with his two captors. Larry leaned over her and began to lift the fabric of Buffy's skirt.

 

At Ethan’s, John pulled out his gun and cocked it. “Tell us how to break the spell, now.”

Ethan looked John over, “Fool. If you kill me, you’ll never know how to break the spell.”

John smirked, “I don’t have to kill you, I can shoot off a knee cap, first.”

Ethan studied the expressions on the faces around him, “Break the statue, break the spell.”

Giles, however, isn’t convinced. “Are you certain there is nothing else we need to do?”

Ethan laughed, “Yes, Ripper, that is all that needs to be done. I’m not as into spells as you may believe.”

With the gun still trained on Ethan, John instructed, “Sam, smash the statue.” Sam lifted it over his head and smashed it to the floor. Instantly, Willow disappeared.

 

Buffy’s eyes focused and an angry sneer crossed her face. She brought her fist back and punched Larry twice in the face, in the gut, and kicked him in the chest. Larry fell to the ground, completely shocked. The children went back to being children, very confused children who just wanted to have candy and go home.

Xander went over to Buffy, “Hey, Buff. Welcome back.”

Buffy laughed, “Yeah! You, too.”

Cordelia brushed herself off, “You guys remember what happened?”

Xander nodded, “It was way creepy. It's like I was there, but I couldn't get out.”

“I know the feeling. This outfit's totally skintight,” Cordelia added as she watched Dean walk over to Buffy.

“You okay?” he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded. Dean put his arm around her shoulders and led her away.

 

Back in Buffy's room, Dean lounged on her bed. She opened the door and came in wearing a tank top and sweatpants. “Just regular ol’ me.”

Dean sat up, “Sure you're okay?”

Buffy walked over to him and stood between his legs, “I'll live.”

Dean placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes, “If anything had happened to you..” He paused, looked down, and let out a breath, “It would have been my fault.”

Buffy ran her hands through his hair and made him look up at her. “None of this was your fault. I just wanted to be all glamorous, like a real princess for you. You know, a ‘girlie’ girl. Who could know that some guy would curse costumes?” Buffy sat next to him on the bed.

“Babe, you were beautiful, but I love _you_ , I’d never want you to change. Princess Neverwrong was a whiny pain in the ass.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “I still might kill Larry.”

“Shh,” Buffy heart started beating faster the moment Dean told her that he loved her. She leaned in and kissed him gently. “Let’s not talk about Larry. We have all night. I think we can think of better things to do.”

Dean leaned over her, laying her back on the bed. “You’re right,” he whispered and kissed her passionately.

 

 

Dean was true to his word, he picked up every time she called. John and Sam knew that when the phone rang on Wednesday and Sunday nights, Dean may disappear for nearly an hour. Sometimes it would be very quiet, many times they could hear him laugh. But always, after the phone call, Dean would be in a great mood. As the weeks went on, Dean had surprised even himself. He hadn’t so much as kissed a girl since he last saw Buffy.

 

Buffy found herself living for those phone calls. She wanted a boyfriend that was more accessible, but at least she had one she could tell anything. She convinced herself that Dean was being faithful, he didn’t give her a reason not to believe it. On the other hand, Buffy was not unattractive. She had her own bevy of boys that were interested in dating her. One, a college boy, even asked her to a party. Sadly, the boy wanted to sacrifice Buffy and Cordelia to his snake demon master. If it wasn’t for Xander saving the day, she may have been snake food.

 

As November rolled into December, Dean couldn’t help but notice a couple of the girls checking him out. Dean tried to keep the flirting playful, but as Christmas break approached, one of the girls made her intentions quite clear. She told Dean she made the naughty list and couldn’t wait to show him how.


	15. From December to May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dialogue from BtVS season 2 episode, I only have eyes for you.  
> Also covers the end of season 2 and the aftermath of Buffy killing Angel

As November rolled into December, Dean couldn’t help but notice a couple of the girls checking him out. Dean tried to keep the flirting playful, but as Christmas break approached, one of the girls made her intentions quite clear. She told Dean she made the naughty list and couldn’t wait to show him how.

December

Angel had been shadowing Buffy for weeks. He hadn’t stopped caring about her and her safety. He knew Drusilla and Spike had returned to Sunnydale, but that was not what concerned him. Buffy didn’t seem like herself since that hunter and his sons left. Angel worried that she may have gotten too attached to that boy. Angel might not believe he was jealous of a seventeen year old punk kid, nevertheless, he was.

Buffy stopped patrolling to admire Christmas decorations covering a small house. The owners had even supplied fake snow; Buffy couldn’t help but smile. If Angel had any breath, it would have caught in his throat when he saw Buffy in the glow of the Christmas lights. He cautiously stepped forward, “Beautiful,” he said looking at her. When Buffy saw him, Angel indicated the decorations, “The lights and trees.”

Smiling Buffy nodded, “Yeah, and these people went all out, didn’t they?” Buffy continued to walk down the sidewalk, but she went slowly to allow Angel to join her. “Do you like the holidays?” Buffy attempted small talk but saw the melancholy look on his face. “Sorry, sore subject?”

Angel sighed, “I spent too many of them alone or being a monster to find any enjoyment in them.”

Buffy instantly regretted asking. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to …” She sighed and became desperate to change the subject. “So, what’s new in the big bad world?”

Angel laughed to himself, “You mean since Winchester left?”

Narrowing her eyes, “How did you know Dean left Sunnydale?”

Angel shook his head, “I meant his father. John Winchester has quite the reputation in our community. Most of us were steering clear until we heard he left.” Buffy looked insulted, Angel smiled, “No offense to you. We don’t underestimate a Slayer, but some things are willing to risk it to come to the hellmouth. But to have a slayer and Winchester in the same town?” Angel just shook his head.

Buffy raised her brow, “Really, he’s that well known?”

Angel shrugged then studied her for a minute, “I’ve missed you.” Feeling awkward under his gaze and because of what he said, Buffy began to walk faster. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t,” Buffy lied. “I should get going. Vampires aren’t going to stake themselves, ya know.”

“Right,” Angel nodded, “Can I…can we, um, maybe do --- okay, I’ll see you around.” Angel found it difficult to believe he didn’t know how to ask her out.

Buffy touched his arm, “Yeah, don’t be such a stranger.”

 

Holly was blonde, green eyed, and had attitude. The things she was telling Dean she would do to him, made even him blush. The party they attended was more a ‘get-drunk-get-laid’ party than a Christmas party. Holly seemed more than ready to do both. Dean did a couple of shots with her, enjoyed the buzz, but not really the company. Sure, she was a hot little blonde, but she wasn’t the right hot little blonde. He knew he should stop thinking about Buffy, but he couldn’t stop as easily as he thought he could. Holly, after all, was right here, right now, and more than willing to help him forget. Holly’s mouth was on his neck and Holly’s hands were working up Dean’s thigh, when his phone rang. Absentmindedly, he answered without looking at the caller ID. “Y’ello?” he slurred lazily.

“Dean?” The second he heard her voice, Dean stood up knocking Holly on her ass. His free hand went to fix his shirt and he walked out of the room. “Buffy? What’s going on, Princess? I was just thinking about you.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, Dean thought.

Buffy sighed, “I just really needed to hear your voice. I really miss you.”

Relieved that nothing was wrong, Dean also sighed. “I miss you, too. Hold on for a sec, okay?” The party was quite loud, and Holly seemed to be following him. He muted his phone, “Holly, why don’t you get us another couple rounds, I’ll be right back.” Holly smiled and spun around skipping in the direction of the bar. Dean grabbed his coat and walked out the door. In the cold and the quiet of the outside, Dean leaned back against the wall, “Hey.”

“Where are you?” Buffy asked. “It was loud.”

“Really lame ass party.”

“Are there girls there?”

“Yeah, but not nearly enough.”

“Oh, really?” Buffy teased laughing. “How many do you need?”

“Just one more,” Dean sounded surprisingly serious and caught Buffy off guard. “God, Buffy, I miss you so much.” That confession surprised Dean, was it the alcohol talking?

Buffy cleared her throat, “Is your dad going to let you come for Christmas?”

“I don’t know. I doubt it. It’s not like Illinois is next to Sunnydale. It’d be a helluva drive.”

“You could fly.” Buffy offered, but knew it would be a long shot.

Dean cleared his throat, no way was he admitting he’d just as soon walk as get on a plane. “Babe, I don’t have money for a plane ticket.”

Buffy sighed, “I know.”

The door opened and Holly stumbled out. “He-ey there you are, Deano, are you coming back to the party? ‘Cause I want to go back to bringing a smile to that gorgeous face of yours.” She was slurring slightly, but she still wrapped herself around Dean. Working her arms inside his jacket and nibbling on his neck.

Dean pushed at Holly, “Hey, I’m on the phone here!”

“You sound busy, I’ll let you go.” Buffy hung up letting her anger get the best of her. Didn’t take him long to move on, Buffy thought fighting the urge to cry.

“DAMMIT!” Dean looked at the dark screen of his phone. “Holly, get the fuck off me.” He hurriedly dialed Buffy’s number. After a dozen rings, he gave up, obviously she wasn’t answering.

 

The next night at the Bronze Willow tried to reason with Buffy “Are you sure, Buffy? I mean you only heard a voice, you don’t really know what happened.”

“Enhanced hearing, Slayer ‘gift’,” Buffy pouted. “I know I heard a girl a little too close to him.”

Xander and Cordelia walked over to their table. Cordelia looked Buffy over. “Really, is this the look you want to go with? Mopey doesn’t work at Christmas parties.”

Willow attempted to stop Cordelia’s word assault, “Her and Dean had a fight. Buffy thinks he’s not a one girl kinda guy.”

Cordelia raised a brow. “Well, duh, have you seen him? Look Buffy, Dean is a hottie, to be honest, sort of out of your league, but whatever, he liked you. The sad truth is he’s gone and we don’t know when or even if he’s coming back. So make with the moving on already.” Cordelia stirred her fruity drink and looked around. “Look, what’s the big deal? Forget Mr. Right and go with Mr. Right Here.”

“Real nice, Cordelia,” Xander admonished. “Buffy, she has a point.” Xander suddenly changed tone. “You don’t know when you’ll see Dean again.” Buffy looked up at him with even more despair. “Hey, I love the guy, but a long distance relationship at our age is crazy. Remember, Natalia? I don’t think we lasted one hour after she left.”

Willow put her hand on Buffy’s arm and whispered in her ear, “Mr. Right Here is here.” She subtly pointed to Angel who was watching them from the other side of the room.

Buffy nodded, “Alright, maybe I’ll give Mr. Right Here a chance.” She got up off her stool as a ‘Please Come Home for Christmas’ began to play, “I never said Dean was Mr. Right. Remember that.” She smiled slightly at Angel and tilted her head towards the dance floor. He happily accepted her invitation.

 

The next morning, Buffy ate her breakfast as she watched her mom fuss with some flowers. “Those are pretty, mom,” she said.

Joyce turned and smiled as she placed the vase in front of Buffy. “I’m glad you like them. They’re for you.”

Buffy looked surprised, “For me?”

“Yep, two dozen pink sweetheart roses, for you.”

“Wow. Why’d you get me flowers?” She leaned in to smell them.

“I didn’t. These were sitting in a box waiting for you to notice them last night but you never did. I thought I’d put them in water before they wilted completely.”

“If you didn’t get them, who did?”

“Read the card,” Joyce patted Buffy’s arm and walked out of the room.

Buffy, Please call me. Dean

 

 

Dean flopped into a chair and rubbed his hand over his face. He was beginning to think Buffy wasn’t worth all this trouble. He looked at his phone and sighed. She thought he wasn’t worth the trouble was more like it. She had to have gotten the flowers. A small perk of his job, a florist promised life long free service for ridding his shop of a poltergeist -- a service Dean thought he’d never use. Guess slayer anger doesn’t go away with a couple lousy flowers.

 

Buffy read the card again. Great, I decide to get over him and he goes and does this, she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. Why did I have to go and kiss Angel under the mistletoe last night?

 

Dean put the strip of pictures of Buffy and him at the festival in his notebook. He hated looking at them. He knew he still cared about her, but this didn’t feel like it was working out they way they’d hoped. Dean’s ringing phone drew his attention away from the notebook and pictures. Part of him dying to answer it, another part afraid of what he’d hear if he did. Knowing he’d have to face up to it sooner or later, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Buffy’s voice was soft on the other end.

“Look, Buffy, I’m sorry. I don’t know what you heard, but nothing was going on.”

“Yeah, uh, thanks for the flowers. They’re beautiful. Sorry I didn’t call yesterday, I was just...” she paused, she didn’t know what else to say. It felt like a forever before she began again. “You know, we’ve been apart now longer than we were together.”

“No, I guess I didn’t think about that,” Dean closed his eyes preparing for what was coming next. He never really had to go through this before. Usually they just left with barely a good bye, which meant no sappy breakups. Sure, he’d been dumped for getting caught cheating, but he knew that didn’t apply this time. He ran a hand over his face, desperate for Buffy to get on with it.

Buffy sat on her bed fingering the strip of pictures from the festival. She smiled despite her current mood, that had been such a great day. “Dean, you’re not coming back, are you.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know. I doubt it,” his voice low and quiet. “Not any time soon, anyway.”

Buffy’s breath caught in her throat. “This isn’t gonna work, is it? I mean, us. How can I ask you to--,” she paused trying to keep her voice controlled, “you don’t even know when we’ll see each other again.”

“So, is this the ‘we’ll always be friends’ part?” Dean lay back on his bed, friends, right, that would happen.

“Dean, I still--,” Maybe just friend is what he wants, she thought. “Will you still pick up when I call?” Her voice cracked a bit.

“Buffy, I -- I always will. Do you still want to call? You don’t have to. Never mind. Yeah, if you call, I’ll answer. But, uh, I’m gonna go now. So, yeah, call me if, uh, you know, whatever.” Dean hung up shutting off his phone.

 

January

“Hello?” Dean didn’t recognize the number, except that it was from California.

“Hey, Dean. It’s Xander, how’s it going?” Xander spoke so quickly that it took a couple seconds for Dean to register who was on the other end.

“Hey, man. It’s going. What’s up? What can I do for you?” Dean began to smile. Xander Harris was a fun guy and this call was totally unexpected.

“Ah, well, Buffy’s birthday is coming up and we’re throwing her a surprise party. The whole hellmouth shit’s totally hitting the fan around here, but if you’re in the state, I thought you could drop by.” After thinking about what he just said, Xander realized that probably wasn’t the best invitation.

“Xander, I, uh, don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Dean began, “but if you guys need help with whatever is the current crisis, I can see what we can do. What’s going on?”

“Remember Spike and Drusilla? They’re back and up to their old crazy evil hi jinx. Making something called the Judge that will destroy the world. I think Buffy’s got it under control, though.”

“Spike and Drusilla?”

“Bleach blonde and his psycho girlfriend that tried to kill you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean chuckled. “I never caught their names, ya know, with the whole running for my life part.”

Xander laughed. “Yeah, saving your butt can interfere with proper introductions. But, what do you think? You think you might be able to make it to the party?”

Remembering that his birthday was only a week after hers, Dean shook his head, “I don’t know man. I’ll see what I can do.”

Dean told his dad what Xander had said about the ‘Judge’, but John didn’t seem concerned. “If they need our help, they’ll call.”

Dean nodded. Looked like he wasn’t going to Buffy’s party.

 

On his birthday, Dean had a gift for himself. Over a Denny’s super slam breakfast, Dean handed his dad an envelope. John took it with a quizzical look. “What’s this? We’re supposed to give you stuff. Not the other way around.”

Dean just smirked, “Open it.”

John carefully slit it open, read the enclosed paper, and shook his head with a small smile. “Well, this is certainly a big day, for you isn’t it?”

“What is it?” Sam was bouncing out of his chair.

John held up the paper for Sam to see, “This is Dean’s ‘diploma’. He went and got himself a General Educational Diploma.”

Sam looked at Dean in awe, “So, no more school for you?”

Dean hadn’t taken his eyes off his dad, “No more school for me, I just graduated.” He waited to see if his dad remembered the deal they made.

“What?” John noticed that Dean wasn’t eating anymore, instead he was staring at him.

“We had a deal, or did you forget?”

John raised his eyebrows, “A deal?” He shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Dean leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Unbelievable. He had worked his butt off for this lousy sheet of paper to make sure he got it by his eighteenth birthday. Now his dad doesn’t remember making the deal. Perfect.

“Deal? What deal? What are you guys talking about?” Sam kept looking between his brother and his father.

“Nothing,” Dean leaned back over the table and ate his breakfast.

John couldn’t bring himself to torture the kid on his birthday-- they hadn’t shared that many of them -- he started to chuckle. “Dean, let me call Bobby and see if he’s done with my truck.” Dean’s head snapped up so fast he should have gotten whiplash. “This is earlier than I expected so it might take some time.” The smile on his son’s face was priceless.

 

March

Buffy was coming to terms with the fact that sleeping with Angel had caused him to lose his soul. She couldn’t get over the guilt that their one night of pleasure, of love, had caused Ms. Calendar’s death. She had to accept that Angel was now Angelus and the most cunning, evil vampire she had ever faced. Sadly, he wasn’t the only bad guy in town. Sunnydale High appeared to be haunted.

Xander and Buffy entered the library. “Buffy's history teacher started doing some freaky channeling thing in class.” Xander blurted.

Giles stood up. “Ooh! Sounds like paranormal phenomena.”

Willow gasped, “A ghost? Cool!”

Xander shook his head, “Oh, no, not cool. This was no wimpy chain rattler. This was 'I'm dead as hell, and I'm not gonna take it anymore‘.”

“Well, despite the Xander-speak, that's a fairly accurate definition of a poltergeist.” Giles brought some books over to the table and sat.

Xander smiled smugly, “I defined something? Accurately? Guess I'm done with the book learning.”

“So we have some bad Casper on our hands?’ Buffy asked.

“It would seem so.“ Giles responded

Willow seemed worried, “Well, why is it here? Does it just wanna scare people?”

“Unfortunately, he doesn't know exactly what he wants. That's, that's the trouble. See, uh, many times the spirit is plagued by all manner of worldly troubles. Being dead, it has no way to, uh, to make its peace. So it, it lashes out, growing ever more confused, ever more angry.” Giles began to flip through a book.

Buffy nodded and seemed to understand, “So it's a normal teenager, only dead. Well, what can we do? Is there any way to stop it?”

“Uh, the only tried and true way is to work out what unresolved issues keep it here, and-and-and, um, resolve them. If we can find out who this spirit is. Or was.” Giles added. “I may need to make some calls.” He looked at Buffy, but hoped she didn’t know who he was thinking of calling.

 

That night in the halls of Sunnydale High, George the janitor was doing his usual mopping. Ms. Frank had been working late. As they said their good nights, they both suddenly ‘became’ other people.

George dropped his mop and approached her. “You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over.”

Ms. Frank shook her head, “There's no way we can be together. No way people will ever understand. Accept it.”

“Is that what this is about? What other people think?” George demanded. “No! I just want you to be able to have some kind of a normal life. We can never have that. Don't you see?” Ms. Frank pleaded.

George raised his voice, “I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute. You don't care anymore? Is that it?”

Ms. Frank began to sob, “It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel.” “Then tell me you don't love me. Say it!” George shook her.

Ms. Frank stared at him in fright, “Will that help? Is that what you have to hear? I don't. I don't. Now let me go.”

“No,” George cries, “A person doesn't just wake up one day and stop loving somebody.” A gun materialized in his hand. He took a step back, raised the revolver, pulled the hammer back and aimed it at her. “Love is forever.”

In the library, Giles heard George's loud yelling and looked up from his desk and walked out of his office to the area behind the checkout counter. There he heard a faint female voice that said, “I need you.” He looked around for a moment, then jumped to the conclusion that it must be Jenny.

When he entered the hall Giles looked in the direction of George's voice and saw him out on the balcony holding the gun up to Ms. Frank. The gun went off. Giles rushed to the other side of the hall and hid behind the corner, watching the events as they unfolded. Outside Ms. Frank began to fall backward, over the balcony railing down to the base of the stairs below. Then, George panicked and ran into the hall. When George entered the hall where Giles hid, Giles rushed out, and tackled him to the floor. George lost his grip on the gun and it slid away, dissolving in a whiff of black vapor. George looked up at Giles, “What's going on?”

Giles was astounded, “What's going on? You just shot a woman.” George was stunned by the realization that it actually happened.

 

Giles was certain it was Jenny Calendar haunting the school. Willow and Buffy thought otherwise. After talking it over, they decided they were going to need help. “Buffy, I think you should call Dean’s dad. I mean he is kinda an expert in this stuff,” Willow gathered her books.

“Willow, I haven’t talked to Dean in months. Are you sure this is the best idea?” Buffy suddenly felt nervous.

“You don’t have to talk to him, call his dad. He’ll tell us what to do,” Willow knew they had to do the right thing. “I think you should talk to Dean, but if you don’t want to…” Willow mumbled.

Buffy gulped, “Will, I wouldn’t even know what to say.”

“Just say anything. You guys would work it out.”

“Willow, he’s probably got a girlfriend and he’s probably a million miles away.”

“Buffy, we need them. Giles thinks it’s Ms. Calendar and we know it’s not. We need to talk to him or his dad. We know they know what to do about ghosts.”

Buffy nodded. “I’ll call.”

 

John listened to the girl on the other end describe the school’s haunting. Definitely a dangerous poltergeist, but what worried him more was their idea of doing an exorcism. They were just kids; spells, incantations, exorcisms were way out their league and far too dangerous.

“Do you know who is doing the haunting?” John asked.

“We’re pretty sure it’s a former student and teacher that were involved in a murder suicide,” Buffy answered.

“Alright, find out where they’re buried and call me back. I’m up in Minnesota, but Dean’s in San Francisco and can get there by nightfall. He’ll take care of it.”

Buffy chewed her lip, her nerves on overdrive. “Mr. Winchester, these ghosts have been re-enacting their deaths,” she was worried for Dean’s safety. These ghosts had been lovers, until one had killed the other. And, unfortunately, one of them seemed to be attaching itself to her.

“Buffy, if I didn’t think Dean could handle it, I wouldn’t send him,” John looked at a map. “I don’t like the thought of you guys getting involved with incantations, but if Mr. Giles thinks it’s alright, then good luck.”

 

That night, Willow, Xander, and Cordelia set up in various locations throughout the school to begin the exorcism. Giles was in the library, doing his own incantation since he believed the ghost to be Jenny. Buffy was patrolling the school. It was the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, she intended to make sure none of the couples became victims of the ghosts of James Stanley or Grace Newman. As she roamed the halls, Angelus followed her with the intention of torturing her, then killing her. Buffy turned to face him, but as she did, she was possessed by the spirit of James. Buffy, as James, looked up at Angelus, “You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over.”

Angelus sneered, “Actually, I can. In fact... I just want you to be able to have some kind of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?” Angelus had been possessed by Ms. Grace Newman.

As Buffy and Angel were forced to re-enact the events of that night in 1955 when James shot and killed the woman he loved, Grace, Dean dug up James Stanley’s grave. James had seemed the more dangerous of the two spirits, so it made sense that he would be the first salted and burned.

When Grace (as Angelus) forgave James (as Buffy) for shooting her, they kissed. At that moment, in the cemetery, Dean dropped the match onto James’s body. A bright light shone from the ceiling and the spirits of James and Grace ‘left the building’. Buffy awoke to find herself locked in a passionate kiss with Angelus, “Angel?” He growled and pushed away, then ran from the building.

In the meantime, Willow, Xander and Cordelia had finished their ‘spell’ and felt that they had been quite successful. Giles tried in vain to reach Jenny and came to the conclusion that she would never cause the kind of harm this spirit had been causing. Buffy went to the library to meet with Giles. Buffy explained to her watcher what had happened when she was James, “James picked me. I guess... I guess I was the one he could relate to. He was so sad.”

Giles sat by her, “Well... they can both rest now.”

“I still…” Buffy sighed, “A part of me just doesn't understand why she would forgive him.”

“Does it matter?” Giles asked gently.

Buffy looked at him and saw that he seemed as sad as she was, “No. I guess not.” She got up from the table, “Well since it seems like it’s all over, I should head to the cemetery and stop Dean from digging up Grace Newman.”

Giles nodded, “I’m sure he’d appreciate that.”

 

Dean had already dug a few feet into Grace Newman’s grave by the time Buffy arrived to stop him. “Hey, Dean, you don’t have to do that. Problem solved.”

Dean turned his shovel and looked over at her with a slightly bitter expression. “You could have called.”

Buffy’s eyes went wide, her heart in her throat. “I know and there were many times I wanted to, it’s just that…”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I meant tonight, Buffy. You could have saved me some work.” He began to fill in Ms. Newman’s grave. “I might make this look easy, but, really, it’s work.” Then he grinned over at her. “Oh, I get it. You wanted to see me all hot and sweaty.” Buffy began to blush and smile. “It’s okay, I know I make this look good.” He wiped a dirty hand on his shirt.

“I, uh,” Buffy stammered. She had forgotten how lighthearted Dean could be. He was a welcome reprieve from the drama of the last couple of months.

“See, leaving ya speechless,” Dean finished replacing the sod on the grave. He picked up his other tools of the trade and began to walk towards the Impala.

“Wait, let me help you carry something,” she offered reaching for him.

“Nah, I got it. You don’t want to get all dirty.” Then he tilted his head toward her and winked, “or do you?” He laughed.

Buffy laughed with him, “Wow, you’re in a good mood.”

Dean shrugged. After stowing everything in the trunk, he leaned against the car. “Well, I’m gonna hit the road. You patrolling or do ya want a ride?” Buffy was stunned into silence, he was leaving already?

“Um, where’s Sam?” she asked desperately trying to get a few more minutes with him.

“He’s still in Frisco, staying with a friend,” he walked over to the driver’s door. “You look good, sweetheart. Better than I remembered.”

“You’re leaving? You just got here. I thought…” she trailed off.

Dean narrowed his brows, “Yeah, I wasn’t planning on hanging out in the bone yard all night. I’m gonna grab a shower, something to eat, I don’t know.” He shrugged, “Did you need something else here?”

Buffy blinked, “No. I thought you meant you were leaving Sunnydale again.”

“Yeah, in the morning,” Dean was looking her like she was crazy. “I already drove all day, then dug a grave--nearly two, I’m kinda beat. Think I’ll go in the morning if that’s alright with you.” Buffy looked down, Dean thought she looked like she was about to cry. “Babe, what’s going on?”

Buffy shook her head, “Nothing, I guess I hoped we could catch up or something.”

Dean shook his head, why did she look so sad? “Babe, I need a shower and food. Bad. So if you want to ‘catch up’, get in the car. We can catch up over food.” Buffy’s face brightened. Dean walked around to the passenger door and opened it for her. “But seriously, first, I need a shower.”

Dean cranked the radio as he drove across town. He tapped the steering wheel in time with the music. Buffy attempted conversation twice, but the volume prevented most of it. As he approached his motel, Dean turned the music down, “Hey, I’m sorry, did you want me to take you home? I kinda just went straight to my place.”

“I thought we were gonna get food,” Buffy responded still hoping to spend more time with him.

“Yeah, food’s definitely on the list. But I guess I could’ve taken you home while I cleaned up,” Dean shrugged. “Now you have to hang in my room.” He shuddered, making her laugh.

Dean was regretting bringing Buffy to his motel. He wasn’t lying before, she did look better than he remembered. He had to keep reminding himself that they were just friends, now. Dean led them into his room, flipping on the light. It was just another crappy hotel to him, but at least he got himself a king size bed. "Hey, figure out what we're gonna eat, I'll be out in a sec." Dean peeled off his shirt and rummaged through a duffel. Buffy couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his body but as soon as he turned to her she looked away. "Here, knock yourself out." Dean pulled change from his jeans' pocket and tossed a quarter her way. Buffy looked at him in complete confusion. "Magic fingers, baby. Trust me, you'll love it." He pointed to the box at the bedside. "First turn's on me, the rest you gotta pay for yourself." He laughed, went towards the bathroom but stopped suddenly. "And no porn!" he pointed at her then the tv and laughed again. Buffy's eyes were wide taking in all of this. When Dean walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing only jeans and towel drying his hair. Buffy had been laying back on the bed flipping through the channels on the tv, but she let her eyes roam over his body again. He ignored her and routed through his bag for a clean shirt. "So, babe, where we gonna eat? I'm starved." He pulled a well worn Harley Davidson ‘Everything Else is Walking’ shirt over his head and sat on the bed to put on his socks.

Buffy shook herself mentally for a second. "Uh, I don't care, where ever you want." She moved down the bed to be closer to him.

Dean practically jumped off the bed, quickly making his way to the door where he had left his shoes. He stalked back toward the tv, picked up the cars keys, "Well, come on let's get some grub." He made for the door holding it open for her. Buffy followed in silence, thinking this was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. “So, did ya like the magic fingers?” Dean asked as she walked in front of him.

Buffy smiled with her head down, “Yeah, I owe you a quarter.”

Dean laughed, “Told ya.”

Once again, Dean kept the music cranked as they drove. Buffy thought her head was about to split when they finally pulled into a parking lot. The loud music in the pub/restaurant actually seemed quieter than the Impala’s stereo. “So, Snyder still being a dick?” Before Buffy could answer, Dean went on. “I mean a teacher got shot and he still doesn’t shut down the school? What was going on there tonight? I saw a lot of cars on my way by. Seemed kinda stupid with what you guys had going on.”

Buffy sighed. “It was the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Seriously?!” Dean’s eyes were huge. “I missed Sadie Hawkins? damn.”

Buffy raised her brow, “Right, cuz you’re so into school dances.”

Dean smirked, “Sadie Hawkins, that’s where the girls ask the guys, right?” Buffy nodded, but before she could speak Dean went on. “Yeah, I haven’t missed one of those for five years. Last year of eligibility, too. Oh well,” he sighed looking smug and disappointed at the same time.

“You? you went to school dances? I thought you hated school dances.”

Dean looked at her. “Girl does the asking and girl does the paying and you don’t see how I’m going to that.” He shrugged, “Well, I guess my charm is lost on you, but other girls -- out in the world, found me worthy of it.” He looked truly hurt for a minute and Buffy felt bad for insulting him. Then he winked at her, “I even put out.”

Buffy shook her head and laughed, “I’m sure you do.”

“Well, you wanted to catch up, so catch me up. What have you been up to? The last time we talked was right before Christmas. I wasn’t under your tree so I know you didn’t get everything you wanted from Santa” Dean laughed at himself. “What’s new in Buffy’s world? How was your birthday?” Dean looked at her intently and Buffy met his eyes, hers weren’t smiling.

“My birthday sucked.” She tilted her head. “Although Xander got me a cool gift.”

“Oh yeah, what’d he get you?”

“Rocket launcher.”

Dean’s eyes became huge. “No shit?’

Buffy smiled slightly, “Yeah, pretty cool. I used it to destroy this demon thingy.”

“Thingy? Still with the highly technical terms, huh?” Dean teased making Buffy giggle a bit.

Turning the tables on him, Buffy asked, “What about you? How was your birthday?”

Dean signaled for the check, “Well, your card must have been lost in the mail. And I didn’t get a rocket launcher, but it was pretty good, actually.”

Ignoring the crack about the card, Buffy asked, “Really? What’d ya get?”

The waitress came over with the bill and Dean reached for his wallet. “Hey, shouldn’t you pay? I mean it’s Sadie Hawkins and all.” Seeing Buffy’s stunned expression, he continued to joke, “Really, it is customary, in our chosen field, to pay when you call in out of town help.” Buffy stammered. Dean looked at the waitress and shook his head, “some people.” He handed the waitress a credit card and laughed as she walked away. “Buff, I was just kidding. I got this.” He paused and wrinkled his brow, “Is this the first time I took you out for dinner? I mean, not counting foods served on sticks?”

“I think so,” Buffy replied. “And, uh, thank you.”

“No prob. Ready?” Dean slid out of the booth.

“Yeah, sure,” Buffy hurriedly finished her soda and stood. The pub began to play a song Buffy recognized. “Hey, don’t you like this song?” she asked Dean grabbing his arm.

Looking at her while Axel Rose started singing, Dean shook his head. “Sweet Child of Mine? No, I hate it.” He started to walk towards the door.

Buffy could have sworn it was the song Oz played for them in his garage. “Wait, isn’t this the song Oz played, but Devon couldn’t sing?”

Dean stopped, “Yeah, I liked it then, now I hate it. Things change.”

Shocked at his sudden change in mood, Buffy mumbled, “Sorry.”

Dean just sighed. He wasn’t about to tell her that it always made him think of her. He also didn’t want to ruin the night. Once they got outside, he said, “The Impala and my GED.”

“What?”

“That’s what I got for my birthday. My GED,” He held the passenger door for her, once inside he went on. “I got the car, because my dad made a deal with me that when I graduate, I’d get the car.”

Buffy was astonished, “You graduated?”

“Yep. Now this is a good song,” Dean stated as he turned up the radio when Aerosmith’s ‘Cryin’’ came on. “Remember the video? What’s-her-name was hot.” He listened to the lyrics for a second, “Wait, no, song totally sucks.”

He quickly flipped through the dial not finding anything, and Buffy laughed, “Sunnydale’s not known for it’s music, ya know.”

“Right, I mean why have a decent radio station on a hellmouth?” Dean agreed. “Might make people want to stay.” He pulled up to curb in front of her house. “So, uh, call, if you want, I mean if you ever need help again, okay?”

Buffy suddenly desperately didn’t want the night to end, but couldn’t think a good reason to ask him to stay. Not a reason she’d openly admit anyway. “Right, sure. I will.” She paused, “The phone works both ways ya know. You could call me, if you wanted to.”

Dean looked at her a little too long. He shook his head. “Uh, no. The dumpee,” he pointed to himself, “doesn’t call the dumper,” he pointed at her. “Comes off as creepy and desperate; not really my style.”

Buffy studied him with a wrinkled brow, “That’s not how I remember it at all.” She opened her door, “You dumped me.” Buffy got out of the car, smiling to herself at Dean’s bewildered expression, “You wanted to be ‘just friends’, remember?”

Dean was out of the car and next to her on the sidewalk in a split second, “No, I never said that. I mean, I did say it, but only ‘cause that’s what you were going to say. I was just trying to make it easy for you.”

“Hmm, that’s what you thought, huh? Well, actually I had been about to invite myself to where ever it was you were when you dropped the ‘always be friends bomb’ so, I guess, you dumped me.” Buffy let that sink in for a minute.

Dean’s mouth dropped open and he stared at her for a moment. Then he smiled. “That was good, Summers. You really had me going for a second.” He turned to her house, and Buffy followed unable to stop her huge smile. “Yeah, you’re hil-ar-ious!”

“What? I’m serious,” though she was having a tough time not laughing.

“Sure you are.” He had gotten to her door.

“Well, I guess you’ll never know,” Buffy grinned up at him.

Dean looked at her very seriously, he leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head. “I couldn’t get that lucky.” He walked back to the car quickly.

“Dean, wait,” Buffy called after him.

He spun back around, “Call me, if you need anything.” He waved and got back in the car before Buffy got to the sidewalk.

 

May

Dean’s phone rang in the early morning hours. This can only be bad, he thought as he reached for the phone. He didn’t recognize the number, “Hello?” he croaked.

“Dean?” Buffy sobbed.

“Buffy?” Dean sat straight up, “babe, what’s going on? Where are you?”

“Los Angeles, I had to leave Sunnydale. Can you --,” she started crying again.

“Buffy, I can be in L.A. by tomorrow night. Just tell me where to find you.”


	16. The Best of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets up with Buffy in Los Angeles after she can't face having killed Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Bvts season 2 Ted, Becoming part 1 and 2

Drusilla killed Kendra the Slayer, Xander was wounded. Willow was wounded and hospitalized. Joyce learned the truth about Buffy being the slayer but wasn’t sure that she didn’t have anything to do with the deaths. In Giles’ apartment, Buffy met Whistler. “Angel's the key. His blood will open the door to Hell. Acathla opens his big mouth, creates a vortex. Then only Angel's blood will close it.” Whistler told her. “One blow will send 'em both back to Hell. But I strongly suggest that you get there before that happens, 'cause the faster you kill Angel, the easier it's gonna be on you.”

Willow did the spell correctly and restored Angel, giving him his soul at the moment Acathla created the vortex. Buffy and Angel reconciled but Buffy was forced to kill Angel and save the world, again. She couldn’t face what she had done or her mother’s accusations and she ran away. She felt she only had one person she could rely on and she called him.

 

From the moment he hung up the phone, Dean had a clear mission. Get to Buffy. He had never heard her in so much pain. He packed his belongings into his car and called his dad from the road. He had been afraid his dad would forbid him to go. Much to his surprise, John Winchester only told him to drive safely and call when he found her. It was going to take at least twenty eight hours to get to LA from Winona, MN. Dean planned on making it in less than twenty four.

 

He knocked on the door of her hotel room, when she opened the door, eyes red like she hadn’t slept for the last two days, he said nothing. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her. She slumped into his hold and broke down.

He sat on the bed and held her while she told him everything that had happened, from the death of Kendra to the loss of her mother’s trust. Buffy then told him about Angel; how he had lost his soul because of a curse, how he became evil and tried to bring about the end of the world. She also explained how he got his soul back right as she had to kill him. Dean said nothing, he just continued to hold her.

After a few minutes Dean asked, “Willow, is she okay?”

“Yeah, I mean she did the spell and I went passed school before I left. Everyone was there.”

“Good,” Dean nodded. He tried to look her in the eye, but she wouldn‘t meet his gaze. “Buffy, you gotta know that your mom, I mean she’s your mom. She loves you. She probably just needs some time to adjust to all this.”

“Dean, remember Ted?”

“The guy your mom was dating that turned out to be a robot or something?”

“She thought I killed him.”

“Right, but he was a robot slash psycho killer. Buffy, you pretty much saved her. She sees that, right?”

“She thought I killed him and she thought I killed Kendra. She actually thought I was capable of that. Of killing innocent…” Buffy began to cry again.

“Hey,” Dean spoke softly as he brushed her hair back out of her face. “Ted wasn’t innocent. And Kendra, well, you didn’t kill her, Drusilla did. Your mom just needs time to understand all this.”

Buffy wiped her eyes and looked up at him, “I didn’t think you’d come. I mean, I didn’t know if you would be able to.”

Dean kissed her temple, “Hey, I told you I’d come if you needed me.” He hugged her. “What can I do for you? What do you need?”

Buffy sighed, “I just needed you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I unloaded on you like that.” She felt the tears start again and crossed the room. “It’s just that I can’t go home, I can’t face them.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to go home. Not right now. We’ll figure something out. Take a vacation from Slaying, it’s not like you don’t deserve it,” Dean prayed he sounded hopeful and supportive, the truth was he had no idea how to comfort her.

Buffy seemed to study the carpet. “Can you stay?” Buffy’s question was barely audible.

“Yeah, sure, I can stay. I’ll stay as long as you want.”

She looked at him with gratitude, “Really?”

He nodded, “Sure, whatever you need, Buffy.”

Dean waited until Buffy finally fell asleep then he took the room key and left. He was annoyed with himself beyond anything he ever felt before. How did he let this happen to him? She knew all the buttons to push to make him care, to feel something for her. What the hell was he doing abandoning his family and driving cross country for a girl? Thankful that the hotel had a bar with a lenient bartender who wasn’t checking ID’s closely, Dean ordered the same that he always heard his dad order, a shot of Yukon and a beer.

Unfortunately, the drinks weren’t calming his mood. The bartender looked him over and brought over a second shot. “Looks like you could use another.”

“Yeah, keep ‘em coming,” Dean slammed it down, liking that there wasn’t a strong alcohol burn.

“Girl or guy?”

“What?”

“I’ve had this job long enough to recognize the signs. Only one thing gets people as pissed off as you look, and that’s,” the bartender paused and looked Dean over, “well, in your case, I’m guessing a girl, but I won’t judge if it’s a guy.”

Dean gave him a confused look for a second, “Yeah, I drove like twenty some hours to find out my girl is all bent out of shape over another guy. Lucky fuckin’ me. I get to be the shoulder she cries on.” Dean downed the rest of his beer.

The bartender opened another and put in front of him. “That sucks man, but, you’re here. Where’s the other guy? I mean a lot of chicks like a guy that sticks by them, ya know?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, well, it still sucks.”

“Could be worse, she could be with the other guy and not talk to you at all,” the bartender walked away to serve other customers.

Dean thought about what the bartender said. It only led to him berating himself again. Why did he even care about Buffy? There were a million other girls out there, he’d just have to brave a few days with Buffy, get her on her feet again, and then he’d go find a girl to help him forget all about the Slayer. He put some money on the bar and went back to the room.

 

Buffy slept restlessly. Nightmares of killing Angel repeated mercilessly. She sat straight up in bed, with a scream dying before it left her mouth. Dean had just returned from the bar and sat on the bed by her, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just a dream. You’re okay.”

She was panting and held onto him for a moment. “Where were you?”

“I just went to the bar. I’m kinda wired from the drive, that’s all, I’m here, now,” he broke from her hold. “It was just a dream, go back to sleep.”

“Are you gonna sleep, too?” Buffy knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted to know that Dean was going to stay with her and be there when she woke up.

“Yeah, ‘course,” He then realized there was only one bed. “Go to sleep. I’m gonna brush my teeth, I’ll be right back.”

When Dean returned from the bathroom, Buffy was sleeping again. He grabbed a pillow and the bedspread from the bed and prepared to sleep on the floor.

 

Buffy woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of the shower running. Getting out of bed she opened the curtains to a bright sunny day and the ocean. Then, she noticed the makeshift bed on the floor. Chewing her lip she picked up the pillow and bedspread, wondering why Dean slept on the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked back at the ocean. Maybe calling Dean had been a bad idea. She thought Dean was the only one who wouldn't judge her for doing what she did or for running, but she must have been wrong.

Dean stopped short when he exited the bathroom. He hadn’t been expecting Buffy to be awake, yet, let alone looking like she did in the sun light. “Morning,” Dean said with a bright, yet fake smile. “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Buffy shook her head and continued to look out the window. “Hey, I’m starved. How about I go scrounge up some breakfast while you clean up?”

“Whatever,” Buffy nodded. Keeping her head down, she didn’t meet his eyes going to her bag and taking it with her to the bathroom.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Great, well, I’ll be back.” He yelled into the bathroom. Buffy turned the water on and fought the urge to cry. Calling Dean had definitely been a mistake, he didn’t feel anything anymore, that was obvious from how he was acting.

 

When Dean returned twenty minutes later, chatting and laughing on his phone, Buffy was watching tv. He handed her a bag, set another on the hotel’s crappy table, and went back out to continue on the phone. He stayed right in the hallway where she could see his shadow under the door and hear his voice. Buffy looked in the bag and sighed. Dean had gotten donuts and orange juice. Breakfast of champions she smiled to herself. Dean finally returned with, “Yeah, yeah, ok, Sam, enough already. I’ll call later.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed looking at Buffy with a small smile. “You had better have saved some for me, Summers.”

Buffy liked the smile, “Some what?” Buffy climbed off the bed, crumpled up the bag and dropped in the trash. Examining herself in the mirror, she wiped at some powdered sugar then, headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Dean’s mouth dropped open, did she really eat six donuts? “You ate all of them?”

She looked at him pretending to be confused. “I ate mine. Isn’t that your bag over there?” She asked pointing at the table.

Dean looked where she pointed. That was the bag with coffee. Dean raised a brow and looked at her. “Damn, you’re lucky you’re the Slayer or I’d…..”

Buffy stopped and faced him with hands on her hips, “You’d what exactly?”

Dean thought he saw a change in Buffy, but he wasn’t sure. Was she angry, still depressed, or playing. He smirked and hoped he guessed right, “I’d kick your ass for eating my breakfast.”

“As if, Winchester.”

Dean rolled his eyes, okay still not sure about that mood. Probably just angry. He went to grab the coffee from the bag and found three donuts.

Buffy shook her head watching him scarf one down. “Feel better or do you still think I’m a greedy pig?”

“Well, you did eat the jelly filled, but, I’ll let it go this time,” he said with a frosting covered smile.

Buffy laughed, “You got a little something, like, all over your face.”

Dean was about to suggest something she could do to correct that situation, when he caught himself. Instead, he cleaned himself off and changed the subject, “Ya know, you need to find a new place to stay.”

Buffy looked around the room and saw nothing wrong with the place, “Why? It’s close to the ocean and it even has a pool. You seem to like the fact that it’s got a bar and is close to donuts.”

“Babe, I’m the ‘living on the road’ expert, and you’re questioning me.” Dean shook his head, “Well, first, this place is expensive, how are you gonna keep paying for it? Next, there’s no fridge or microwave and the coffee pot only makes two cups. You need to find a place with a kitchen or you’ll be broke in less than a week. And finally, I’m not sleeping on the floor.” Buffy was about to interrupt when Dean held up his hand to stop her. “I get it, you didn’t think I was really gonna show so you only got one bed. Next place is gonna have two beds or a least a couch.” Buffy just nodded her gratitude, Dean was right, he knew more about this than she did. More importantly to her, it meant he was planning to stay a while.

“I heard you saying bye to Sam, is he okay with you being here?”

“Yeah, he’s staying with a friend of ours and was just passing along information.”

“What kind of information?” Buffy asked wondering if Sam and his dad needed Dean back.

“That we’re, you and me, are invited back where he is. And that my dad called people we know in San Francisco, so, they’ll be calling soon.” Dean looked embarrassed. “It seems that my dad is afraid we’re shacking up and he’s trying to get us babysitters.” Buffy returned his embarrassed look. “And Mr. Giles called my dad to see if I had heard from you.”

Buffy looked worried at that news. “What did your dad say?”

“He said he hadn’t seen me.” Dean shrugged, “ya know, not really lying.” He stood up, “alright, let’s pack up and check out. Then we should decide what to do next.”

 

As they loaded the Impala’s trunk with their bags, Dean’s phone rang. “Hey, sweetie,” said the woman on the phone.

Dean’s face lit up. “Hey, beautiful, I was hoping you’d call.”

Buffy instantly began to sulk. ‘I knew he had a girlfriend. That explains why he’s been acting so weird,’ Buffy thought to herself. She walked down the sidewalk to give Dean his privacy while he talked. ‘Maybe he’d be willing to go to the beach or the pier’, she thought with a sigh.

Soon, Dean was right next to her. “Hey, Buffy, wait up. Uh, that was my friend up in Frisco. Uh, she was wondering if we wanted to go up there.” The expression on Buffy’s face told him that plan was not going to happen. “Okay, I’ll call her back and tell her we’re not coming.” He began to dial.

“Wait,” Buffy put her hand on his to stop him. “If you want to go, you should go. I don’t want to stop you from seeing your ‘friend’.”

Dean shook his head, “Buff, I’m here to be with you. If you’re not going to come with me, I’m not going.” He put his hand on the small of her back and walked with her down the sidewalk. They crossed the street and walked down the pier in silence. “Sorry, about that Buffy. My dad called them and told them I was in California, so they called. They were some of the ‘babysitters’ I told you about.”

Buffy smiled at him, “So, does this mean we have to stay with a ‘babysitter’?”

“No, babe, we can do whatever you want,” Dean leaned on the rail and looked out over the ocean. “My dad’s probably gonna kick my ass, but,” he shrugged, “whatever.”

“Your dad doesn’t want you here?”

“Don’t worry about my dad. He likes you, remember?” Dean gave her a thin lipped smile.

“He’d be happier if we stayed with a babysitter, though,” Buffy leaned next to him.

Dean raised a brow and looked her over. There was a lot he could say to her, but he decided not to, so he just shrugged again.

Buffy leaned into him, “So, tell me about the people in Frisco, would I like them?”

“Yeah, you and Mickey will totally get along. She’s a stubborn needless risk taker, just like you,” he touched Buffy on the nose and smiled. “And unfortunately for me, you’ll probably fall for Ryan, and kick me to the curb.”

“How long does it take to get there?”

“Uh, five or six hours, not that long.”

“Well, I don’t want your dad to kick your ass, and I don’t want to keep this Ryan waiting,” Buffy teased.

 

“Okay, this is it,” Dean said as they pulled up in front of the gingerbread house. “Remember, Mickey is the red head, Scott is her husband, and Ryan is way too old for you so don’t start.”

Buffy laughed, “Okay got it. but I think I should judge who’s too old.”

Ryan had heard the car and was walking down the steps to meet them. “Dean! Hey, good to see ya kid,” he engulfed Dean in a bear hug before turning and extending a hand to Buffy. “And you, you must be Buffy. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear.” He kissed Buffy’s hand and put it on his arm to escort her to the house. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the bags from the trunk. “Oh, leave those, Dean, you guys aren’t going to be staying here. You’ll be staying at my place.”

“Oh, we will?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah, they don’t have room here,” Ryan answered. Buffy looked over the house and didn’t believe him. Until she entered. There were toys, everywhere. “Mickey, your boyfriend’s here!” Ryan yelled and nudged Buffy with a wink.

A beautiful woman with gorgeous red hair, who Buffy guessed was at least in her 30’s, came into the room and squealed when she saw Dean. Her smile could have blinded them. “Hey, Baby! Give me some sugar!” She held her arms open wide wiggling her fingers at him.

Dean laughed rolling his eyes, but hugged her lifting her off the ground. “Don’t tell your husband, but one day I’m gonna come here and steal you away from him. He totally doesn’t deserve you.” He kissed her on the cheek.

“Oh, I know, and you are just the one to do it too,” she teased. “Hi, you must be Buffy,” She broke away from Dean’s embrace, “I’m Mickey.” They shook hands.

“Hi.” Buffy said quietly.

“I see you’ve already met Ryan, Scott and Danny are running errands and should be here any minute.” Mickey looked around the room. “Uh, sorry the place is a disaster. Ryan, be a dear and pick some of this up so our guests have a place to sit. Can I get you guys something? you want something to drink?”

Just then a very good looking man with a screaming infant walked in. “Shh, kid, you’re alright. C’mon, be good for your old man.” The child kept squirming in the man’s grip, forcing him to nearly drop him.

Dean took the kid out of the man’s arms, “Hey, Danny, remember me?” the child seemed to find Dean interesting enough to stop squirming. “Sure you do, I’m Dean, remember? Your favorite?” The dad rolled his eyes at the fact the child had both stopped screaming and stopped squirming. Dean went to the couch and knocked some toys off and sat with the kid on his lap. “Telling you, Scott, he’s way too good looking to be yours.”

Scott just glared at Dean for a moment, then ignoring him, he turned his attention to Buffy, “Hi, I’m Scott, nice to meet you.”

Buffy smiled and accepted his offered hand shake, “I’m Buffy, uh, nice to meet you, too.”

Scott looked Buffy over, almost to the point of making her uncomfortable. “What did a vision like you ever see in an ugly punk kid like him?”

Ryan jumped in, “Seriously, Dean isn’t fit to carry your shoes, let alone date you.” Buffy’s eyes went wide and she laughed.

“Boys!” Mickey raised her voice, “that’s enough. Do you guys always have to start something the moment you see each other? Can’t we ever have a nice conversation?”

Dean wrinkled his brow, “Mickey, this is nice. You should hear what we say when you’re not around.”

Mickey huffed and took the baby from Dean, “Come on Buffy, let’s leave these children and go to the kitchen.”

“Hey, don’t take the kid, he loves me.” Dean whined making Mickey hand the child back to him. “Yeah, what was your momma thinking? You want to be with us men. Not in the kitchen with the girl talk.”

“Hey, he takes after me,” Scott piped up. “He wants to be with the beautiful women.”

When they were alone in the kitchen, Buffy asked, “How long have you known Dean and his family?”

“Hmm, Ryan and I met John about fifteen years ago. Didn’t meet Dean and Sam until a few years later,” Mickey was bustling around preparing dinner. “It took a while for him to trust us enough to meet the family.”

“Hey, beautiful,” Dean walked in carrying the baby, “I think Danny’s hungry. He just tried to eat a block then a car.”

Mickey turned to him, “Uh, okay, can you hold him for one more sec while I get his food ready?”

Dean rested the child on the counter holding him there. “Mickey, whatever you’re cooking smells fantastic. Doesn’t it, Daniel?” the baby smiled and hit Dean in the face. “Hey, that was a compliment. You don’t hit me for that.” Dean laughed and tickled Danny, making him squeal.

“Dean, don’t get him so riled up. I’ve got to feed him,” Mickey laughed. “Put him in his chair for me, hun.”

“Sure,” After strapping him in Dean leaned in conspiratorially, “tell me everything they say about me while I’m gone.” He winked at Buffy and left.

“So, tell me about you and Dean. I know you were his girl last fall. I remember the phone calls.” Mickey smiled. “I had never seen him leave a meal before it was finished.” she added with a laugh that Buffy joined in. “How did you guys meet?”

“We had English class together. And he saved me from, uh, a mugging in an alley and walked me home.” Buffy went on cutting vegetables.

Mickey smiled, “Yeah, hard not to fall for the good looking hero type.” This earned another small laugh from Buffy.

“He won my mom over, like, instantly with his ‘Yes, ma’am’ and ‘Yes, sir’,” Buffy smiled at the memory. “Then there’s the fact I can’t think straight when he kisses me.” Buffy blushed, realized she had seriously over shared and this woman did not need those kind of details, “Dean was pretty good at making me laugh, too.”

“Dean’s good at making everyone laugh,” Mickey played with her baby for a second. “So, what happened?” Mickey handed the baby a bottle, “There, sweetie.” She put the dishes in the sink and faced Buffy. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t pry, this is none of my business. But,” she paused, “Dean’s like family. And let me tell you, he had it bad for you. He was on cloud nine whenever that phone rang.” Buffy looked down smiling to herself.

“Yeah, well, he moved away and moved on,” Buffy shrugged. “He didn’t think he was going to come back to Sunnydale anytime soon, so I kinda moved on, too.”

Mickey noticed Buffy’s sudden depression and empathized. “Moved on? Maybe you two should talk. You know, guys don’t always know what to do about us. Ryan tells me we confuse them.” Mickey took the lasagna out of the oven. “Keep an eye on Danny for me? I’m gonna get the guys.”

Buffy walked over to the highchair, “Well, Danny, what do you think I should do?” She smiled as the baby took her finger.

“Asking him’s not going to do any good, he can’t talk yet,” Dean said and walked over to lift the baby from the chair. “Come on, buddy.” Dean smiled at Buffy, “You’d probably like all guys to be like him. Cute, quiet, unable to move…”

Buffy laughed, “Yeah, true, but I’d really like a guy that doesn’t need to wear a diaper.”

“Oh no! Low blow, Danny. Buffy turns you down,” Dean turned away from Buffy. “Don’t worry, though, she doesn’t even like me.” Dean exaggerated his voice and the baby cooed at him. “Yeah, I know, no accounting for taste.” Buffy scoffed.

Scott walked in with Ryan and Mickey, “Hey, where you going with my kid?”

“I was going to change his diaper, but now that you’re here,” Dean turned and handed the baby off to Scott, “he’s all yours.”

Scott made a face when he took his son and left. Ryan offered Buffy his arm and escorted her to the dining room. Dean and Mickey followed with the food.

 

Over dinner Mickey handed Buffy an envelope, “We got you a gift.”

Buffy looked confused but opened the envelope to find an ID with her picture and the name Anne Hetfield. “What’s this?”

Dean took it from her. “Hetfield, nice,” he nodded. “Wait, you made her 21?!”

“I knew you’d like it,” Scott smiled. “And yeah, it’s best to have her legal just in case.”

“Um, okay, can you tell me why I have this?” Buffy asked taking her ID back from Dean.

“You can’t exactly be Buffy Summers now, can you?” Mickey stated matter of factly.

“Why not?”

“Buffy Summers is the Slayer. It can’t get out that the Slayer isn’t guarding the hellmouth,” Ryan explained. “Look, you may occasionally need an ID so we thought we’d take care of it for you.”

Buffy felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn’t doing her duty and these people knew it. “But my yearbook picture? Yuck.”

Mickey laughed, “It’s all we had to work with on short notice. And well we thought if we helped you, you’d help us.”

Buffy tensed and Dean covered her hand with his. “What kind of help do you need?” Dean asked knowing that Buffy wouldn’t be up to fighting.

The three adults at the table exchanged glances, then Ryan spoke up. “Look, we have a job up in Oregon. It should take maybe a week, ten days at the most.”

“We want you guys to stay here and watch the shop,” Scott finished. “Mickey can’t be there alone with Danny, so we hoped you guys could cover.”

Dean took his hand off Buffy’s, “It’s up to Buffy.” He went back to his dinner.

Buffy looked at him in surprise for a minute, then asked, “What do you need me to do?”

“Just run the store while we’re gone. You know, open, close, sell stuff, have you ever worked retail?” Ryan tried to make the store sound normal.

“I worked at the Galleria for like two weeks one summer.”

“Perfect,” Scott answered. “Just that we sell antiques and specialized items.”

“I guess it sounds okay, Dean, what do you want to do?” Buffy turned to him.

He didn’t look at her, he had been glaring at Mickey who was ignoring him, “Whatever you want is fine by me, Buffy.”

“I guess we’ll do it then.”

Ryan and Scott smiled at her, while Mickey shrugged off Dean’s glare. “Great, and you guys can stay at my place above the store while I’m gone,” Ryan added.

 

That night, after getting to the shop, Ryan showed Buffy around the store before leading them upstairs to his apartment. “You can have Mickey’s old room.” Ryan led Buffy to a large, elegantly decorated bedroom, where she saw that Dean had already left her bags.

“Thanks, Ryan, it’s really nice,” Buffy said as she walked to the window seat and looked out. “Um, It’s been a long day, I think I’ll turn in.”

“Sure, Buffy. Glad you like the room,” Ryan smiled as he left her.

Ryan found Dean on the couch, beer in one hand remote in the other. Then he saw the pillow and blanket on the end of the couch. “Hey, you’re not old enough for a beer,” Ryan’s reprimand just brought a smirk from Dean as he took another pull from the bottle.

“My ID says otherwise.”

Ryan sighed, “Stop trying to …” he stopped himself before he gave a lecture he knew Dean wouldn’t heed. “What’s with the couch dressing? I’m 35, I’m not dead. I remember what it was like to be 18. If you’re just gonna sneak in there later, spare me the innocent ‘sleeping on the couch’ act.”

Dean shook his head and huffed, “We’re just friends, man. She’s going through enough, without thinking I’m trying to get some.”

Ryan examined Dean for a minute, “What’s the deal? You were only in Sunnydale for two months or so. I mean I get that she the slayer and she’s cute, but you’re going above and beyond ’just friends’, man.”

Dean took a long pull on his beer before answering. “Let me ask you something. How many girls have you given your number to? I mean since you started hunting.”

“I don’t know,” Ryan shrugged.

“Look, I’ve been in nearly a dozen high schools. I’ve given my number to dozens of girls; from school or chicks I met from a hunt.” Dean shifted in his seat to look at Ryan. “How many have called?”

“What?”

“You heard me. How many have called you?”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

Dean smirked, “Exactly, I get calls while I’m in town. Heck, a couple even call the next week. Buffy,” Dean pointed to Buffy’s door, “called me twice a week for six weeks. Six weeks.” Ryan nodded, beginning to understand. “Sure, it eventually became just once a week, but she still called.” Dean sat back into the couch. “Until she called and heard another girl all over me, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” He stared at the tv for a minute. “She even called out of the blue last month. Ya know just to talk.”

Ryan nodded, “Alright, man. I think I get it. Well, I’m gonna be leaving here around five, so If I don’t see ya,” He stood and Dean joined him. Ryan hugged him. “Take care kid.”

“Yeah, you, too, Ryan, be safe.”

 

At 3am Buffy started screaming. Another nightmare. Dean rushed into her room and held her, trying his best to soothe her. “Shh, Buffy, it was just a dream, baby. You’re okay now, it’s over.” Dean held her and rocked her as she cried.

“Dean, I see it over and over. Angel is Angel again and I kill him. He’s being tortured, Dean. Demons are tearing him apart, it’s all my fault,” Buffy sobbed as Dean held her.

Ryan finally arrived at her door and watched them in silence as Dean repeatedly tried to soothe her. “Shh, it’s not your fault, baby. It’s just a dream. Everything’s okay now.”

 

At 5am Dean was in the kitchen having coffee with Ryan. “No wonder you look like hell. How long has that been going on?” Ryan asked as he drank down his coffee.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know. I just know it’s happened the last two nights, but..” he shrugged.

Buffy woke up, startled at first in her new environment. She looked around for Dean. Of course, he wasn’t there, she pouted. Though, she did think she heard his voice. She left her room to follow his voice.

“So, she killed him just as he got his soul back?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah, I mean it stopped the whole world from going to hell, but now she’s suffering and I have no idea what to do,” Dean confessed. Buffy leaned against the wall. She couldn’t believe Dean would tell everything to this guy who was a stranger to her.

“Maybe it would help if you told her how you feel.”

“Dude, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean put his mug down and leaned against the counter. “And if I wanted Oprah advice, I’d watch Oprah,” Dean grumbled at him then sighed. “I told you last night, we’re friends, she doesn’t need more stress, all right? I was hoping maybe you had some sort of mojo in the shop we could use.”

Suddenly sounding very stern, Ryan snapped at him, “Dean, I’m surprised at you. You know how dangerous most of this stuff is. Don’t even start, got it?”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, just tired, I guess,” Dean sighed heavily. “Don’t worry about us. We can handle the store just fine.” Buffy crept back to her room wondering what kind of ‘mojo’ they had been talking about.

 

Buffy smiled as she handed the elderly lady her change. “And five makes twenty, there you go.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how long I’ve been looking for one of those old radios. My husband’s a collector,” the woman smiled.

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be very happy,” Buffy walked around the counter. “Let me help you with that.” Buffy went to pick up the large radio.

“Hm?” the woman looked at her then back at Dean.

“Anne, Anne!” Dean stepped forward quickly. “I got it. It’s much too heavy for you to carry to her car.” Dean gave Buffy a stern look and she shrugged.

“Oh, right, I guess it didn’t look that heavy,” Buffy smirked at Dean as she held the door for him to follow the woman to her car.

Once he was back inside, Dean tried to admonish her. Looking around the store to see that they were alone, he tried to be stern. “Buffy, you are supposed to weak regular girl, remember? You do something like that around the wrong person, and we’re gonna have trouble.” Unfortunately for Dean, Buffy was smiling at him, making it difficult for him to be serious.

She sighed, “You just like to show off for me.” She brushed the dust off his shirt, making her heart skip.

Dean stared at her for a minute then stepped back to brush himself off. “Right, you’re just taking advantage of someone else doing your heavy lifting,” He smiled brightly and was thrilled to see Buffy wearing a huge grin, also. He was going to have to break this hold on him or he’d end up kissing her. He looked around the shop for a clock. “Uh, Mickey said she’d be by some time today.”

Buffy kept smiling at him, but when he met her eyes again she had to look away. “I should, uh, um, do something.”

Dean took another step away, “Yeah, now’s a good time for that.” He went behind the counter and turned on the radio Ryan kept there. He found a station that played oldies and left it there.

“Oldies?” Buffy asked from the other side of the room where she was organizing lamps.

“Sure, why not. Don’t you like Elvis?” Dean smiled at her.

“Uh, sure, who doesn’t?” Buffy asked sarcastically. “Hey, look, it’s Mickey.” Both Dean and Buffy thought a silent, ‘thank god’.

“Hi, kids,” Mickey was smiling and carrying Danny. “Uh, Anne could you grab that play pen thing over there and set it up for me?” Once the play pen was up and Danny was inside, Mickey asked, “So how are you guys doing today?”

“Peachy,” Dean responded.

Ignoring his attitude, Mickey turned to Buffy, “So getting the hang of it? I mean there’s nothing to it, right?”

Buffy scrunched her brow, “Right, so far I’ve made one sale. What’s with the concern?”

“Uh, great, see, it’s easy,” she paused and looked at Dean. “I’m just gonna grab some books. Dean, do you think you can help me, the box is a little heavy.”

Buffy giggled and Dean shook his head, “That’s what I’m here for, the heavy lifting.”

“You don’t mind watching Danny for a second, do you?” Mickey really didn’t wait for a response as she nearly dragged Dean into the back room, where she proceeded to smack him on the arm. “Dean! What were you thinking? There is nothing here that Buffy should use to help her sleep or stop the nightmares or for anything for that matter! You’ve seen what happens to people that use Uncle Louis’s things.”

“Ow! Geez, Mickey, I wasn’t going to use anything that’s cursed. I’m not an idiot,” Dean sat on the desk. “So, what, Ryan tell you everything?”

“Yeah, well most of it. The poor dear. I can’t imagine going through something like that,” Mickey picked up a box and put some books into it. Then she sat in a chair and looked up at Dean. “How are you doing, sweetie?”

“Peachy.”

“Dean, if you need to talk…”

“God, you and Ryan, you guys must watch too much daytime tv or something. I’m fine,” Dean slid off the desk and picked up the box Mickey had filled.

Mickey stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. “You are not fine, Dean.” She held his face in her hands for a moment. She released him, but didn’t step away. “Are you still in love with her?” Dean just shrugged which was enough of an answer for her. “What are you going to do when the guys come back?”

Dean sighed and his shoulders dropped. “I don’t know.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’ll figure something out.” He picked up the box and walked out of the room with Mickey right behind him. Dean stopped short when he saw Buffy. She had fallen asleep with her head resting in her hand at the counter. Mickey smiled up at him and silently picked up Danny, motioning for Dean to follow her to her car.

 

When she woke up, Buffy felt stiff all over. The angle of the sun told her quite a bit of time had past. She stretched and looked around. Close by she found a sandwich and a soda can. She couldn’t help but smile at how Dean took care of her. The next moment Dean walked in carrying a large ledger book with a pencil in his mouth. “Oh, morning, Sunshine. Nice nap?”

Buffy continued to smile. “Mm hmm,” she nodded. “Thanks for the sandwich.”

Dean was busying himself looking in the ledger, and answered without looking up, “Yeah, no prob.”

Suddenly self aware, Buffy ran a hand over her hair and smoothed her clothes. “Ohmigod, Mickey and the baby.”

“Yeah, left a while ago, Buf.”

“She must think I’m --”

“Not trying for babysitter of the year? Yeah, she kinda got that,” Dean teased.

Buffy slumped against the counter. “She gives me one thing to do and, ohmigod, were there any customers while I was sleeping?”

“Just two, uh, this one guy was English, uh, here’s his name, Gavin,” Dean pretended to squint at a receipt, “Rosdale. Yeah, and the other guy, I wanted to wake you up for, but he wasn’t having it. Said you must need your rest, was Johnny Depp. He was cool. Bought some jewelry from that counter you were leaning on.”

Buffy smirked at him, “You’re funny.” Dean just laughed. “So nobody, huh? How do they stay in business?”

“Well first, Mondays aren’t known as big antique days, and secondly, they specialize in selling artifacts to other dealers,” Dean put the ledger down. “We can leave, now. I was kinda just waiting for you.”

 

Four more nights passed like the ones before. Every night Buffy had nightmares and every night Dean would hold her until she fell back to sleep. Every day they would work in the antique shop; selling to the rare customer, sorting the antiques, and unpacking boxes for Mickey. By the end of the week, Dean was on his last nerve. He snapped at Buffy when she asked about opening the store. He hadn’t even gotten off the couch, yet, and there she was looking almost perky. If she had been Sam he would have smacked her. Buffy sat down next to him and ran her hand gently through his hair. Dean’s chest tightened. Did she have to go be nice when he had just been an ass? He sighed, “Sorry, I’ll just grab a quick shower and..”

“No, Dean, why don’t you sleep some more? You’ve been getting up with me every night. You must be exhausted.”

He went to grab his shirt, “No, it’s okay, Buffy, I’m fine.”

“You are not fine. You’re exhausted. Every night, you stay until I fall asleep, then you come back here to the couch. Do you ever sleep?”

“Sure, I do, not in the store like you, but I sleep,” Dean smiled. “Just let me shower and *yawn* get coffee. I’ll be perfect.” He walked off toward the bathroom.

“Wait, Dean,” Buffy caught him by the arm. “Nothing is happening in the shop until this afternoon. Why don’t you sleep a little more?” He looked around the bright living room and shook his head. “Dean, lay down in my room, even if it’s just for an hour.”

He yawned again, “Promise you won’t go open the store or anything?”

Buffy nodded, “I promise. You sleep.”

“Okay, for an hour. But I’ll take Ryan’s room.”

Buffy looked confused for a minute, “Why don’t you always sleep in his room?”

Dean made a face, “Don’t be mad, but I wasn’t sure I’d hear you from there.”

“Oh, maybe that’s what you need, though. You know for a good night’s sleep,” Buffy sounded concerned.

“Buffy, I’m fine, really. I want to hear you, if you need me,” Dean smiled his reassurance.

Buffy decided to get a start on cleaning the apartment. They would probably only be there for a few more days and Ryan didn’t need to come home to a mess. When she was ready to take out the trash, a crumpled paper on the floor caught her eye. Picking it up she noticed her name on it. She smoothed it and was stunned to see it was a letter from Dean. She sat on the floor and read the letter, he wrote about how he had to leave, soon, even if he didn’t want to. How he hoped she’d be okay and understand. Buffy wiped at tears she didn’t realize were falling and tossed the letter into the trash. As she did, she saw four more crumpled pieces of paper that were all from the same legal pad. Hurriedly, Buffy smoothed out the rest of the papers and saw that they, too, were letters. The next letter was mostly scratched out, but twice he had written that he still had feelings for her. She attempted to piece together what Dean had been trying to write, even if he had never given it to her. Dumbstruck, she reread the line that meant the most to her ‘I thought I was over you. But, then in March, I fell for you all over again’. Could it be true? Buffy’s heart raced. She took the letters to her room and carefully packed them into her bag.

 

Just over an hour later, Dean walked out of a steamy bathroom wearing a large smile. “Ya, know Buffy, you were right. That’s just what I needed. A nap and a shower.”

“And now, you need food,” Buffy escorted him into the kitchen where he found tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. “I’m not much of a cook, but at least it’s something.” She tilted her head and smiled.

Dean looked surprised, “It’s great Buffy. Thanks.” As he ate, he watched her attempt to busy herself around the kitchen. “What’d ya do while I slept?” He asked between bites.

“Not much, straightened up a bit,” Buffy could barely look at him. She thought he could probably hear how hard her heart was beating. “Uh, I’m gonna go down to the store, Mickey called and said we could be busy this afternoon.”

The store had a steady flow of customers that afternoon, but whenever it got quiet, Dean found Buffy looking at him. It got to be so much that he started to make faces at her to get her to laugh. Then he started making faces whenever she was with a customer. In retaliation, she attempted to sell the heaviest things she could find, knowing that Dean would have to be the one to carry everything.

That night, Buffy fought to stay awake with Dean. When she could barely hold her head up. Dean picked her up off the couch, “Come on, Princess, time for bed.”

Buffy snuggled into his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Stay,” she whispered when he put her in bed and covered her. Dean smiled down at her and gently brushed his hand over her hair. Buffy opened her eyes, “Please, Dean, stay.”

“I don’t think I should. You know I won’t keep my hands to myself,” he joked.

“Who’s asking you to?” Buffy sat up a bit. “Please stay.”

Dean wasn’t sure how to take her suggestion, so he stood in silence for a minute. He climbed on the other side of the bed and lay next to her, but on top of the covers. Buffy looked over at him and decided she wasn’t going to get more from him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her as she lay down. “You trust me too much,” Dean whispered as he let himself relax and hold her. “I could jump you in the middle of the night.”

“I wouldn’t be so lucky.” Buffy said as she snuggled into his hold. Dean didn’t respond he just waited to hear her breathing even out. That night, when Buffy cried out, Dean just held her a little tighter and whispered soothing words, and they both quickly fell back to sleep.

 

Dean found Buffy on the couch when he was finished with his shower. Buffy was looking nervously at him. “Hey, what’s up?” Dean asked and sat next to her.

“Uh, Mickey called when you were in the shower. Scott and Ryan will be home early, tomorrow sometime,” Buffy was anxiously twisting her hands.

“That’s great,” Dean’s joy at the news didn’t make her feel better.

“What are you going to do when they get back?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t really thought about it. What do you want to do?”

“Are you going to stay with me or are you going back to Sam and your dad?”

Dean let out a long sigh, thinking he’d like nothing more than to leave and go see Sammy, or even spend the rest of the summer following his dad’s orders. Anything beat the nightly reminders that Buffy had moved on and the losing battle he was fighting to hide his feelings. “Buffy, I guess if you want me around I’ll stay with you. That’s what friends are for, ya know, help each other through the bad times.”

“Dean, I want you to stay, I want you,” Buffy paused and looked at Dean. “Dean, I, uh, if you don’t want to stay, you should go.” She rushed to get up, but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

“Babe, I’ll stay with you, if you want,” he figured he could hate himself later for that decision.

Buffy met his eyes and nodded. “Dean, I got to tell you something ---,” She nervously worked her hands again. “I think, uh, I’m in love with you. I know that I’m totally being unfair to you and you should, you should leave, if you want.”

Her sudden rush confession stunned Dean. He closed his eyes and sat back on the couch. The moment she made to get away, he grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes. “Do you love me or do you want me to leave?” Buffy’s mouth moved but no words came out. “Buffy?”

“I love you, but if you don’t feel--” she didn’t have a chance to finish her thought. Dean’s hands cupped her face and he kissed her.


	17. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty start to the day

“Do you love me or do you want me to leave?” Buffy’s mouth moved but no words came out. “Buffy?”

“I love you, but if you don’t feel--” she didn’t have a chance to finish her thought. Dean’s hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

 

 

Dean kissed Buffy until they were both breathless. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, “Buffy, I have wanted to do that for so long. Do you have any idea how hard it’s been to be around you and not --” He took a couple of deep breaths. He pulled back to look her in the eyes. “I don’t think I ever stopped loving you.”

Both Buffy’s heart and mind were racing, but all she could manage to say was, “Dean.” Then she was kissing him again. Her arms wrapped around him holding him close. Dean slowly kissed his way down her neck causing Buffy to practically purr.

“God, I want you,” Dean murmured as he kissed her neck and pulled at her shirt to gain access to more of her. He slowly began to control himself and made his way back up to her mouth. He pushed some hair off her neck and began to nibble and kiss his way down the other side.

“Oh god,’ Buffy complained.

Dean pulled back; he had made girls say ‘oh god’ before but usually they weren't complaining. "What's wrong?"

"Work. We have to go to work.." she whined.

Dean moved back to her neck, "If you're thinking about the store, I'm doing something wrong."

He kissed her neck again, but Buffy pushed him back and caught her breath. "Dean, we-"

"Buffy, I've waited too long for this, trust me the old crap downstairs can wait, I don't think I can." He gathered the material of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then his own. Before she could deny him again he moved over her, forcing her to lay back on the couch.

He drank her in for a brief moment before he attacked her neck and mouth again. When his mouth went to her breast she moaned "oh god" causing Dean to smile to himself, 'that's better'. He sat up and pulled her with him. "We gotta get you one of those lacy teddy things." He stood with Buffy's hand in his and started walking backwards towards Mickey's bedroom, not taking his eyes off her.

"You're thinking about lingerie?" Buffy teased smiling.

"Buffy, I have fantasized about this for months. So, yeah. Not that you need it right now," he said with a wide grin. He pulled her toward him and they fell into bed together.

 

After a few more minutes of kissing each other senseless, Dean sprang up out of bed, as if waking up from a spell, “Stay right here,” he kissed her, “I'll be right back." He ran to Ryan's room and prayed, "C'mon man, help me out here," as he rummaged through Ryan bedside table until he found a box of condoms. He took one out then shrugged and grabbed the whole box. He returned to Mickey's room, "Okay, where were we?" he grinned as he wrestled out of his jeans. The moment he climbed in bed, Buffy attacked him. She kissed mouth, jaw, and neck while her hands roamed over his body.

Her hand explored his body tormenting him until she slowly began to stroke him. Dean lost focus for a minute before he teased her in return. Buffy gasped, “Dean,” and squeezed him when his finger entered her. Before she lost all composure she straddled him, slowly sliding over him. At first she just slowly rocked her hips, then she began to move faster. Watching her throw her head back and moan, caused Dean to lose it. He gripped her hips as she rode him but he was done as soon as she was.

Buffy rested on top of him for a minute before rolling off and snuggling up next to him. She ran her hand over his chest as it rose and fell. Then she smiled and looked up into his eyes, only to find disappointment. Dean ran a hand over his face and frowned. “Dean? What’s --?” Buffy swallowed down the desire to cry.

“God, Buffy. That -- sucked.” Buffy’s heart stopped. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, Dean turned quickly on his side to face her. “I am so sorry, I promise I’ll last longer this next time. Okay?” Buffy began to breathe again. Dean caressed her cheek and she was pretty sure her heart started to beat again. “It’s just, you have no idea how hot you looked.”

“Next time?” Buffy managed to pant out, feeling totally relieved.

“Mm hmm,” Dean smiled into her neck as he began to kiss her. His hand slowly slid from her cheek to her breast and he gently teased her nipple.

“Ah, Dean?” Buffy began.

“Shh,” Dean lifted his head and looked at her. Moving over her, he slowly kissed his way down her body. He stopped at each breast to suck and kiss them and tease them with his tongue. Buffy’s moans gave him the encouragement to keep moving. When his mouth went down on her, Buffy become unglued. Her hands tore at the sheets, and she nearly screamed, but Dean wasn’t done. He grabbed another condom, before he entered her again. Since he was able to control the pace, this time, each time he brought them close, he’d slow down. Buffy could only take this action for so long, when Dean began to increase the pace again, she dug her fingers into his back, trying to force him to keep the pace. Soon, she was incoherent again. Moments later, Dean crashed on top of her. Dean rolled off her to lay on his back and catch his breath, being completely unable to form thoughts.

Buffy was panting next to him, head reeling. “Okay,” she stammered not even realizing she was talking.

Dean blinked to attention and turned toward her, “Okay?” He looked confused and so did she for a minute. “Really? Only ‘okay’?” he muttered barely aloud. Dean was still trying to catch his breath, but he had thought she enjoyed that more than the first time.

Slowly it dawned on Buffy that she had insulted him and she quickly turned to face him. “Dean,” she almost laughed. She looked into his eyes and felt a bit light headed. “I didn’t even know I said that out loud.” Dean still looked put out by her ‘okay’. Buffy laughed, “I don’t think my brain works, yet.”

“Oh,” Dean still wasn’t sure.

But Buffy kept laughing. “I was still saying okay to your idea of a next time.”

“Good,” he said relieved. “Cuz I was thinking it was kinda awesome.”

“Yeah, totally awesome,” Buffy agreed over her laugh. Dean pulled her to him. Buffy laid her head on his chest as they laughed.

 

That afternoon Mickey couldn’t help but notice Dean’s greatly improved mood and persistent grin. She also noticed how Buffy kept her eyes on Dean and her constant smile. She was torn between smacking Dean and being happy for him.

“Ow, damn, Mickey, what the hell?!” Dean rubbed the back of his head.

“You deserve it and you know it,” Mickey hissed as she pushed him into the back hall.

Feigning innocence, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” However, Dean wasn’t successful at hiding his smile.

Mickey raised her brow giving him a look that made him stop smiling immediately. “She’s like eleven kinds of vulnerable and you take advantage of her?”

“Mickey, it’s not like that. She told me how she feels and I told her…”

“Of course she thinks she loves you. You’re the hero, again. You’re the guy that showed up and took care of her when she called,” Mickey snapped at him.

“So that makes me the bad guy?” Dean scowled at her.

“No, Dean, but I know you. You’re thinking with your heart not your brain and both of you are going to end up hurt. She doesn’t need more to deal with and frankly, neither do you.” As much as she could, for the rest of the day, Mickey tried to keep them apart.

 

Late in the afternoon, a man came in carrying something wrapped in leather. He looked Buffy over, then squinted at Dean. “Hello, I’m looking for Ms. Foster or a Mr. Dallion.”

Buffy smiled at him, “Mr. Dallion isn’t here right now. Can I help you with something?”

“Then can I see Ms. Foster?” the man looked over at Dean as he asked.

“Ms. Foster is busy right now. Can I help you?” Dean offered as he walked forward. Few people knew Mickey’s maiden name, and those that did were dangerous. Since Mickey was in the back room attending to her baby, Dean thought he should take care of this customer.

“Do I know you?” the man studied Dean. He nearly circled him until Dean put a hand out to stop him.

“I don’t think so. Like I said, Ms. Foster is busy. Can I help you?” Dean sounded quite stern, surprising Buffy.

The man smirked. “No reason for attitude, boy. I have something that belonged to her uncle. I wanted to make sure it was returned, properly.”

Dean nodded, took the ledger from behind the counter. “Uh, I can help you. We’ll just need to go in the other room.” He gave Buffy a look to mean, stay here.

Shutting the door behind them, Dean placed the ledger on a table in the center of the room and flipped it open. “So, what is it you have there, sir?”

The man slowly removed the leather scrap that covered a silver blade. However, his eyes never left Dean’s face. “How is it these people trust you? Who are you?”

“Just a family friend,” Dean answered casually.

The man covered the knife, “Boy you will tell me how you know them or I just may use this on blondie out there.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You know as well as me that if I’m here, with this book, they must trust me. So you can leave the blade or not.” Dean made an open hand gesture to show he had nothing to hide.

The man nodded. “I picked this up in Duluth. It should be in there under Vasquez.” The man stepped to the door. “Who’s the girl, anyway? I haven’t seen her before.”

“Anne? She’s just some local eye candy Ryan hired for tourist season,” Dean attempted to sound smooth as he checked off the knife and stored it in a curse box. “Thank you for returning this.” When he looked up he was alone in the room.

Dean hurried to the main room to see the man talking to Buffy. Before Dean could interrupt, Mickey handed Danny off to him. She put a hand on Dean’s arm to try to reassure him, yet pushed him back giving him a warning look.

Clearing her throat, Mickey stepped forward, “Mr. Turner can I help you?”

“No, your boy there helped me,” he didn’t even turn to her. “Miss Hetfield, it’s been a pleasure,” he bowed slightly to Buffy, “Mr. Winchester, say hello to your father for me.”

“What the hell?” Dean pushed passed Mickey and looked at Buffy as the man walked out the door. “Hey, hey, I’m talking to you,” Dean called after him. “Why’d you tell him my name?” he demanded angrily.

“I didn’t,” Buffy whined. “He asked if I knew who owned the classic Chevy, and I said you. I didn’t say your name at all!”

Dean turned to Mickey. Before he could vent on her, Mickey raised her brows, “A lot of people know your dad, Dean. He just put two and two together.”

“Who the hell is he?” Dean demanded again.

“He’s just another paranoid hunter. Don’t worry.”

But Dean was very worried, “If he figured out who I was by the car, could he have figured out who Anne is? Is he the type that would want to get his hands on a Slayer?”

“Hey!” Buffy interrupted. “Don’t talk about me like I’m not here! Why would that guy even care who I was?”

Mickey took a deep breath, “Dean, Rufus Turner doesn’t trust people he doesn’t know. Most likely he wanted to prove to you that he could find out who you were if he wanted to. He probably doesn’t know anything about Anne.” Mickey took Danny back from Dean. “So, let’s drop it. Uh,” Mickey smiled at Dean, “just because Ryan is coming back doesn’t mean we wouldn’t love for you to stay a while. The two of you are more than welcome here as long as you like.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks, that’s up to her. I’m gonna call my dad quick.” He walked out the alley door.

Mickey smiled at Buffy, “Well, think about it, okay?”

Buffy smiled, “Sure, Mickey, thanks.”

 

Dean’s foul mood continued for the rest of the afternoon. Buffy didn’t know what was said during the phone call, but obviously it left Dean irritated. He spent most of the afternoon on the other side of the small store pretending to read old magazines. Only playing with Danny seemed to snap him out of his cloud of anger.

When the day was over, Mickey handed each of them an envelope of money. “Didn’t have time for all the paycheck paperwork. Hope cash is okay.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, cash works. Thanks, Mick.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Buffy added. Dean looked at her incredulously.

Mickey smiled, “Yes I did. You worked for me all week, that deserves something.” She picked up Danny from the pile of boxes Dean had him barricaded behind. “Scott and Ryan should be home in a couple hours. You guys can come for dinner if you like.”

Without looking for Buffy to respond Dean shrugged, “’s’up to her. I’m going for a run.” He left the two women standing in the store, as he bounded up the stairs to change.

 

San Francisco may not be known for it’s heat, but running its hills left Dean drenched with sweat. By the time he returned to the shop he was looking forward to a shower, even if it was a cold one. The run had given him time to think and he concluded that he didn’t care what Mickey said. He knew he felt something for Buffy, he wasn’t sure if it was love, but it was more than just friends and it was more than just lust. He also realized he didn’t care if Buffy didn’t love him. Whatever they did have, was good enough for him, for now.

 

“Wow, nice dress,” Buffy was standing in the doorway to the balcony when Dean exited the bathroom.

“Thanks, it’s one of Mickey’s old ones, I really need to do laundry,” Buffy smiled at him, noticing he was only in jeans.

“Yeah, me, too,” Dean held his arms out. “These jeans are it for me. Ya think Ryan has something I can wear?” He rummaged through Ryan’s closet feeling Buffy’s eyes on him the whole time. “So, uh, are we doing dinner with them or did you want to go somewhere else?” He grabbed a green button down shirt hoping it wasn’t going to make him look like a kid wearing big brother’s clothes. “This okay?”

“Yeah, you look good,” Buffy answered admiring how the color made his eyes stand out.

Dean smirked, “I know I look good. How’s the shirt look?” He grinned at the smile that elicited from Buffy. Before that smile could fade, he grabbed her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Just as Buffy thought she her knees would buckle, Dean broke the kiss. “I think I’d rather take you out for dinner. I’ve had enough of Mickey for today, and I’ve got cash to burn.”

 

 

They walked hand in hand as they returned from the restaurant, Buffy leaning into Dean’s arm as they made their way up Ryan’s stairs. Dinner had not been what Buffy had expected. She had wanted to know what had put him in such a bad mood that afternoon. She was dying to know about his conversation with his dad. But, every time she brought up the subject of them and what they were going to do next, Dean made some sort of joke that took them far off topic. Not that she minded much. Her heart raced every time he smiled or laughed and she knew for certain she was falling harder for him.

Buffy had been hoping for a repeat of that morning’s performance or at least something similar when they arrived back at the apartment. Instead, they were greeted by Ryan’s cheerful, “Hey, kids! How’re you doin’?” He paused and took in their appearances and their intertwined hands. He stared at Dean for a brief moment before continuing, “Surprised I didn't see you at Mickey’s, not like you to turn down free food.”

Dean wanted to release Buffy’s hand before Ryan gave him a lecture similar to Mickey’s. But before he could, Buffy gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him when he looked at her, putting him a bit off balance.

Ryan pretended not to notice and continued rambling, “Thanks for taking care of the place. It’s actually cleaner than when I left. That’s gotta be Buffy’s doing.” He winked at her. “Anyway, are you guys staying a while? It’s cool with me if you do, but if you’re leaving in the morning, I just want you to know you can come back anytime, Buffy.” Ryan moved around the kitchen. “Dean, I want my shirt back, looks better on me anyway.” Dean was about to retort but Ryan was faster, “Heard you met Rufus today. Guy’s a bit hard core. Even more than your dad if you can believe it.” Finally, he stopped moving, “Uh, Buffy, would you mind if I talked to Dean alone for a second? It’ll just be a second.”

“Sure, I’ll be in the living room. Glad you made it home safely, Ryan,” She added giving him a quick hug before leaving.

Ryan glared at Dean for a second, “Dude.”

“What?”

“The shirt’s not the only thing you borrowed, is it?”

Dean shrugged then flinched and backed up a step. “You gonna lecture me, too?”

Ryan smirked. “What’s with the flinch? Mickey hit you or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I’m not going to lecture you. I just wanted to say ‘I told you so’. And,” Ryan closed his eyes and made a face, “I know you used protection, but please tell me you didn’t use my bed.”

Dean‘s eyes got wide, “Dude!”

Ryan laughed. “Look, I gotta go, I’ve got a date with Cathy. So, don’t wait up.” He grabbed some keys, “Wait, are you taking off in the morning?”

“I don’t know. It’s up to her.”

Ryan embraced Dean. “Okay, man, well you can stay if you want. It’s been good seeing you.”

“You, too, Ryan.”

 

Buffy had made herself comfortable on the couch. She thought over the last twenty four hours and convinced herself that she could go on living like this. She had a place to stay, a job, a boyfriend; Buffy thought she had it pretty good.

She was still smiling to herself when Dean came in. He loved seeing her smile. “What’s got you so happy?”

“Everything,” Buffy sighed. Dean quirked a brow at her, but she patted the couch in an invitation to join her. “Why wouldn’t I be happy?” she asked when he sat by her. “I’ve got you taking care of me, what else would a girl need?” She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

However, Dean didn’t let the kiss become too passionate. He pulled back from her. “Hey, I love taking care of you but, I draw the line at doing your laundry.” Buffy looked totally confused and Dean stood up. “Not that I don’t want to make out with you all night, ‘cause I do,” he winked, “but come on, woman, we’ve got to get to a Laundromat or I’ll have nothing to wear.” He spun around with a huge grin. “Or is that your diabolical plan to keep me naked?” He laughed at her astonished blush and walked out of the room.

So much for a quiet evening alone with Dean, Buffy thought as she gathered her things.

 

Buffy was surprised how efficient Dean was in the Laundromat. They were utilizing nearly every machine and he was making sure she was entertained the entire time. He pulled a couple of chairs together in front of the sad, old television and handed Buffy a soda. Dean rapped on the tv in irritation trying to tune in a station. “I swear this thing worked last time I was here.”

“Dean, it’s okay, we don’t need to watch tv.” Buffy assured him but Dean was completely annoyed.

“Hold on,” he said as he dialed his phone. “Hey, Sammy boy, how’s it going?” He listened for the briefest of moments, “Sure, Sam, that’s great. Hey, remember the tv in the Frisco Laundromat by Ryan’s place? How’d you get it to work?” Dean listened closely. “No, Mrs. Rosalies isn’t here, it’s Sunday night.” Now he huffed in impatience. “Yeah, thanks, I’ll talk to ya, later.” He changed the channel to Telemundo. “Hey, sorry, Sammy says this is the only channel that works unless you get the antenna from Mrs. Rosalies. And, since she isn’t here, we can only watch Mexican soap operas.”

They sat in silence and watched the story for a minute and soon Dean was laughing. “What’s so funny?” Buffy asked.

“Sorry, I was just remembering how Sam would make up the story to these. We kinda get stuck watching these a lot.”

“Really? Xander does that, too. Willow and I were thoroughly entertained one night while he did the voices for the whole show. It was pretty funny.”

Dean looked at her a moment and nodded, “Huh, I would have thought Sam and Willow had more in common than him and Xander.” He watched the show again. “Hey, I remember this show. That lady -- total whore. She sleeps with every guy on the show. And that guy -- gay.”

“Really, the hot guy? He’s gay?”

“Yeah, he slept with her and then realized he was gay. Wait, you think he’s hot?”

The guy on screen took off his shirt and Buffy nodded, “Yep, he’s definitely hot.”

Dean pretend to look hurt even after Buffy laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon the ‘gay’ guy was crawling into bed with the ‘whore’. Dean wore a confused expression for a minute, then he said, “Ya know, the whole ‘gay’ thing might have been Sammy’s story and not the real one.” Buffy threw her head back and laughed until she could barely breathe.

 

Dean insisted that Buffy relax while he put the loads of wash into the dryers. Overall, this had been a pretty good week, he thought to himself. Sure not a lot of sleep, but he also didn’t get his ass handed to him by some ghost or demon. He knew Sam wanted him back. Sam hated being alone with dad for too long. His dad had strongly hinted that he could use his help on a hunt. Dean sighed. He didn’t want to leave Buffy. He wondered if Buffy would consider going with him. Buffy caught him staring and smiled at him.

Even though she found herself enjoying this very light hearted Dean, Buffy knew they had to talk about what they were doing next. She wondered how Dean would take it if she said she wanted to stay at the store for a little longer.

 

Back in Ryan’s apartment, Buffy noticed that Dean didn’t unpack any of his laundry. She knew that meant he wanted to leave. They hadn’t even talked about it, yet. Her thoughts spun in different directions. Did Dean want to leave her? Frisco? Both? Was she overreacting? Maybe he just didn’t feel like unpacking. Her worried expression caught Dean’s attention. “Hey, Princess, what’s wrong you look upset?”

“You never call me ‘princess’ anymore. Why is that?”

Dean grinned, “Cuz you turned into one and I didn’t like you as much.” He grabbed her, stealing a quick kiss. “I like you,” he said and began tickling her mercilessly, “as Buffy, not” Buffy took his leg out and the fell onto the couch, “oof, Princess Neverwrong.”

“Not my fault,” Buffy said through gritted teeth as she fought off Dean’s tickling. “Ohmigod, please stop,” she whined.

Dean didn’t relent, “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” He soon learned that even the back of her legs were ticklish.

“Nothing!” Buffy squealed. “Nothing’s bothering me.”

Dean stopped the assault but raised a brow. “Okay, I stopped. But, really, babe, what’s wrong? You were making that face you make when you’re upset.”

Buffy took a second to catch her breath. “I noticed you didn’t unpack anything when we got back from the laundry. I was wondering if that meant you wanted to leave.”

“Oh, no, just lazy.” Dean smiled grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. Buffy wiggled away in fear he was going to tickle her again. Dean then grabbed her arm and pulled her so that she was on his lap. He lifted her head, twined his fingers in her hair, and tilted his head to meet her lips. He slowly intensified the kiss, letting his other hand move to her back and bring her in closer.

Buffy felt her insides begin to melt again. She knew she had to ask Dean about his plans before he had her brain completely mushy. “Uh, Dean,” she whispered into his kiss.

“Mm?” Dean moved his mouth to her jaw then her neck. Once he started that, it was too late for Buffy, her brain was mush.

“Dean, why don’t you stay with me again tonight?” She looked up at him and ran a hand through his hair. “It was the best sleep we’ve had all week.” She stretched up and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly, Dean cleared his throat and pulled back from her. He paused, tried to gather his thoughts. The lecture he got from Mickey began to play in his mind. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why? I don’t get it. What’s wrong? ”

“You’re, uh, what’s the word, uh, vulnerable, and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that.” He moved away from her shaking his head as if to clear it.

“Dean, you’re not taking advantage of me. I told you that I’m in love with you.”

“Buffy,” he looked over at her, “this isn’t a good idea. You’re not over Angel and I sure as hell don’t want to be your rebound guy again.” He went to leave the couch but Buffy’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Dean, you were never ‘rebound guy’. If anything, Angel was.” From the look on his face, Buffy could tell that Dean didn’t believe her. Buffy sighed. “Yes, Dean, last spring I had a major crush on Angel. But that’s all it was, it never became anything more.” She held his hand. “I fell in love with you. I wasn’t with Angel, until after I heard you with that girl.”

“I told you that really wasn’t what you…” Dean interrupted.

“I know. But then you said you weren’t coming back. That’s what broke my heart.” Buffy tentatively held his face in her hand. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into it. A moment later Buffy went on, “Not that I didn’t regret it already, but when I saw you again in March. I totally regretted being with Angel. I wanted so badly for you to kiss me.” She smiled slightly.

“I wanted to climb up through your window that night,” Dean returned the smile.

Buffy’s smile grew even bigger, “Really? Why didn’t you?”

“I figured you’d toss me right back through it.”

“I doubt it. Not with how good you looked digging graves,” Buffy teased.

Dean’s eyes traveled all over her for a minute, but then he looked away. “Buffy, I want you, more than you can possibly know,” he sighed heavily, “And you might think you’re over Angel, but you’re not. Every night you scream for him,” Buffy looked down. Dean saw that his words hurt her, so he put his hand over hers to reassure her. “Don’t worry, I’ll still stick around. You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Buffy sighed heavily, “Dean, you don’t get it. In my dreams, I relive every moment of that night.” She closed her eyes and continued, “I see Angelus trick me into leaving my friends open for attack. I see Willow and Xander unconscious because I was too late, I see Kendra dead because I let my focus be taken off the mission.” Her tears began again, and Dean put his arm around her. Once she caught her breath, she went on, “I see the look on my mom’s face. She doesn’t believe me. I see Giles all beat up and tortured.” She buried her head in his shoulder until she had herself under control. Dean held her, gently rubbing her back to try to calm her. “Angel spent months as Angelus torturing me and my friends. Had I acted sooner, none of that would have happened. The worst part of all is that I see Angelus turn back into Angel right when I need to kill him. He didn’t remember what he had done as Angelus. If I had not let myself get distracted I wouldn’t have had to kill an innocent --” She broke down.

“Sh, baby, it’s over now.”

“Dean, my mom thinks I’m capable of killing innocent people, and I am. I killed--”

Dean interrupted her, “No, no you’re not. Angel wasn’t exactly innocent. You saved the world, all of us, from going to hell. You can’t blame yourself for all the other stuff, Buffy, you’re just one girl.” He kissed her forehead, then wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “Believe me, no one else blames you.” He looked into her eyes then pulled her close.

Buffy rested her head on him, letting him hold her and comfort her. “You don’t blame me, everyone else does.”

“No, Buffy, I’m sure everyone under---”

Buffy sat up, “When I called you I didn’t think you’d come. I really wanted you to, but, I never thought you would.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes. “I love you, Dean, because you are the only one that truly accepts me for who I am.” She shifted in her seat. “So, um, I was thinking that I wanted to stay here with you for a while.”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t want to stay. “Oh, sure, okay.”

Buffy shook her head. “No, Dean, I mean, I want you with me. But, it doesn’t have to be here. You miss Sam, don’t you?”

Dean wrinkled his brow, “Yeah, sure, but, Buffy, you’re --”

“So, can I go with you? Would your dad be mad if I came along? It’s not really fair for me to keep you from your family.” Buffy couldn’t look at him she was so nervous.

“You want to hang with me and Sam? And my dad?”

Buffy began to smile, “Yeah, if it means I get to be with you.”

Dean stood and offered her his hand. “Okay, sweetheart, but that means we better get to bed.” He pulled Buffy into a kiss. “No funny business,” he winked at her, “we’re gonna be leaving real early in the morning.”


	18. Remeber My Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy and Dean travel halfway across the country so Dean can help his father with a hunt.

Dean leaned against the Impala as he watched Buffy approach. How she managed to carry both a small cooler and a paper grocery bag filled to the top was beyond him. “This isn’t our only stop you know. The car’s gonna need gas again,” Dean teased as he opened the door for her.

Buffy carefully placed her purchases in the car before turning to him for a quick kiss. “I know, but I wanted to take care of my man.” She climbed into her seat.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. As they headed East on the interstate, Dean asked, “Alright, babe, what’d you all get?”

Buffy grinned and rifled through the bag. “Something from every food group. And it’s all perfect road trip food.”

Dean chuckled, he had had too many road trips to be excited about them anymore, but he found Buffy’s enthusiasm adorable. “Really? All the food groups? From the gas n sip?”

Throwing him her brightest smile, “Yes, sirree. I’ve got the donut group,” she held up a package of mini powder sugar gems, “the chip group -- both Dorito and potato, slim jims and jerky for the meat group,” Buffy made a disgusted face, “also got Snickers, Reese’s cups, for the chocolate fix group. Oh, I almost forgot Twizzlers.” She took a large package of the red licorice candy from the bag.

“What group is that from?”

“The red of course,” she answered with a smile. “But, I got you something special.” She routed around in the bag.

“Ooh really, what’d ya get me?” Dean begged teasingly.

“Pie,” Buffy turned to him and held out a Hostess mini apple pie.

Dean snagged it from her hand, “Babe, you know the way to my heart.”

Buffy giggled and helped herself to a package of donut gems.

 

To pass the time, they exchanged stories of ‘hunts’ they had been on and ‘monsters’ they had fought. From the way Dean talked about his dad, Buffy could tell he was Dean’s hero. John Winchester never failed to bag the bad guy. Dean tried not to show his worry over the stories Buffy told, but he didn’t like to hear about his girl risking her life. Then, one story made him white knuckle the steering wheel and clench his jaw. It didn’t help that Buffy laughed through it.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Buffy asked after her giggling was under control.

“Well, first, I hate witches,” he shuddered before continuing, “but you seduced Xander and you were only wearing a coat?!” Then under his breath he muttered, “I’m so gonna kill him.”

Buffy rolled back into her seat laughing until tears were falling down her cheeks. “Oh, god, Dean, not just me. EVERY girl and woman in town was after him, even my mom! Only Cordelia didn’t fall under the spell.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t care, he’s still a dead man.”

“Dean, nothing happened. He didn’t want me, he was trying to win back Cordelia,” Buffy tried to explain but she kept giggling. When she noticed that Dean wasn’t enjoying that story, she moved closer to him, “What’s wrong? Jealous?”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean took a hand off the wheel and grabbed hers. “I don’t want to think about you all sexed up and going after Xander wearing nothing but a coat and a smile.”

“Oh,” Buffy leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Maybe I should wear that outfit for you.” Grinning she kissed his neck.

“Yes, you definitely should,” Dean put his arm around her.

Buffy stopped kissing him and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

 

Shortly after making a pit stop for both themselves and the car, Dean decided that they shouldn’t drive too much longer. “If you’re tired of driving, I can take over for a while,” Buffy offered.

“Yeah, not gonna happen. I remember the last time I let you drive and I just can’t allow you to do anything to my baby,” Dean patted the dashboard.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t that bad.”

Dean looked at her in mock horror. “Of course not, you were great. It’s just this car isn’t as easy to handle as that little Chevette was.”

“Right,” Buffy didn’t believe a word and Dean knew it.

“Actually, babe, I just want to stop some place where there’s going to be a diner and a decent motel. I’ve been through here before and there’s an exit, about an hour from here, that has both,” Dean stole a quick glance at her. “If I let you drive, and I fell asleep, who knows if we’d be able to find a place, okay?”

Buffy smiled, “Sounds good.” She twisted in her seat so that her bare feet were up on the dash but she was leaning against him. “But I know it’s really because you don’t trust me with the car.”

Dean rested his arm on her and she held his hand. “I trust you with my life, babe. I’d face a pack of demons knowing you have my back.” He lifted her hand and kissed it.

“Just not the car.” Buffy teased.

“Yeah, not my car,” Dean confirmed.

 

After two and a half days of driving, Dean and Buffy pulled into Mt. Pleasant, Iowa. Buffy read back the directions to him, as Dean searched for the diner where he was to meet his family. “Hm, I wonder why it’s Mt. Pleasant? There’s no mountains around,” Dean said as they turned on to the main street of the town.

“It’s kinda hilly,” Buffy countered. “It’s nice. It’s like one of those towns you see on TV.”

Dean didn’t comment. His family had found that even the most picture perfect towns hide some sort of evil. With a name like Mt. Pleasant, it was probably a whole new level of evil.

“Hey, there’s a Dairy Queen!” Buffy gleefully pointed out. “Can we get some ice cream later?”

Dean shook his head, she was a lot like Sammy sometimes. “Yeah, sure, babe. Just after we see my dad.” However, as he drove by the lot he saw his dad’s truck at the DQ and his little brother sitting on the tailgate devouring a huge cone. “Look,” Dean pointed at Sam, who was pointing right back at them. Dean pulled in and turned to Buffy, “I hope you’re ready for this.”

Buffy gave a quick nod. “He likes me, right? I mean, you said he liked me.”

“Yeah, sure, babe. Dad likes you.” Dean hoped she couldn’t read his nervousness. He knew his dad would not be happy to see Buffy. Thank god Sam was there to be a buffer between Dean and his dad.

Dean hugged Sam carefully avoiding the ice cream. “Should have known I’d run into you at a Dairy Queen. Gimme some.” Dean reached out for Sam’s cone, but his brother twisted away.

“Get yer own,” Sam demanded holding his cone away from his older brother. Buffy tugged at Dean’s arm preventing him from taking the cone. “Hey, Buffy.”

“Hi, Sam,” Buffy smiled at him.

“Where’s dad?” Dean asked, giving up the battle for the cone.

“At the hardware store,” Sam nodded to the shop next to them, “getting some supplies.”

Buffy nervously hid behind Dean, when she saw John walking towards them, and he didn’t look happy. “Hi, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean spun around. “Hi, Buffy, this is a surprise. I didn’t think you’d make such good time. Dean, car must be running good.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” Dean released Buffy’s hand. “Why don’t you go get some ice cream, Buffy? I’m gonna help my dad with this stuff.”

Buffy nodded though she didn’t buy Dean’s excuse to get rid of her. “I’ll go with you,” Sam said a bit too eagerly and opened the door for Buffy.

Dean ducked his head, “About Buffy,” he began.

“She should’ve stayed in Frisco.” John replied as he put his purchases in the truck.

“Yes, sir, but, --”

“Dean, I expect more from you. Can’t believe you would --,” John felt his emotions begin to boil to the surface so he stopped himself. He put his hand on his hips and looked at the ground before looking back at Dean. “Dean, get your head out of your ass. It’s one thing to take off for California for a few days, but bringing her back here!?” John steeled himself. Dean looked down and prepared himself for the rest of the onslaught. “I need your help with this hunt. I need you to be alert and on your game. If she’s gonna be a distraction, she’s gonna be a problem.”

“Yes, sir. She won’t be a distraction.” Dean could tell his dad had been holding back. He was a lot more angry than this little speech let on.

 

Inside the Dairy Queen, Buffy barely felt like eating anymore. “He’s mad, huh?”

Sam looked out the window at his dad, “Oh, yeah. But he’s not as much as when he first heard you were coming.” Buffy gave Sam a questioning look. “Dean left a voice mail.”

Buffy nodded. “What’s he gonna do?”

“You mean after he kicks the crap out of Dean?” Sam chuckled as Buffy’s eyes grew wide. “I’m kidding. He’s not gonna do that.” Sam sat down at a table. “What’s your deal anyway? I thought you and Dean broke up.”

“We did, but --”

“Oh, but he’s good enough for you, when you have a problem,” Sam’s accusatory tone was hard to miss.

Buffy swallowed, “It’s not like that. I --”

“Right,” Sam interrupted. “You just thought you’d call a guy you haven’t even talked to in months, make him drop everything and come take care of you.” Sam took a second to really look at Buffy. He saw that he was about to make her cry. He sighed. He was fiercely angry at her for taking advantage of his brother’s feelings for her, but he didn’t need her crying. Dean would kill him for that. He lowered his voice to a whisper, but didn’t hide his anger. “Look, I don’t know why you wigged out like you did, but if you’re just using Dean, I don’t care if you are the Slayer, I’ll,” Sam paused, “I don’t know, but I’ll do something.”

Buffy nodded. “Sam, I called Dean because he’s the only person I know that knows about this stuff and wouldn’t judge me.” She looked at her hands. “I did something,” she paused, “I had to do something awful, and I couldn’t face--” Buffy felt the tears start.

Sam saw, and started to panic. “Shit, no, don’t cry. He’ll kill me.” He handed her a napkin and she dabbed her eyes. “Fine, whatever, I’m sorry. But I meant what I said about Dean.”

Buffy gave Sam a small smile. “I know, I believe you, but you don’t have to worry about me and Dean. Oh, and he wouldn’t kill you.” She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. “Dean thinks you’re great.” To Sam’s surprised look she added, “He does. He talks about you all the time.” She stood up and took a deep breath. “You think they’re done?”

Sam looked out the window at his brother. Dean was looking at the ground and Sam recognized the defeated stance. “Yeah, for now. We should probably get out there.”

The bell on the door announced the return of Sam and Buffy. “Sam, why don’t you ride with them? We’ve got a little ways to go, yet.” John got in his truck, “Try to keep up, kid.”

 

Once they were on the road, Dean grabbed Buffy’s hand and attempted to get her to look at him, but she kept her eyes out the window. “Hey,” he said softly, squeezing her hand. “You okay?”

“He’s really mad, huh?” her voice barely above a whisper.

“No, I’ve seen worse,” Dean pulled at her hand. “Right, Sammy? Dad’s been way more angry than this.” He looked at Sam in the rearview mirror.

Sam smirked, “Oh, yeah, Buffy. This is nothing. You shoulda seen him after Dean got arrested in Memphis.”

Buffy looked at Dean in shock, and Dean laughed. “Yeah, he was off the charts angry that time.”

“What’d you do to get arrested?” Buffy still found it shocking.

“Tried to salt and burn Elvis,” Sam contributed from the backseat.

Buffy gasped, “You didn’t!”

“No,” Dean laughed. “But that would have been awesome.” He looked at Sam again and they were both laughing.

Buffy was feeling slighted, “What did you do?”

“Got caught carrying concealed and neither of the two IDs I had on me matched the gun’s registration, or me for that matter,” Dean shook his head. “Man, was Dad mad. I didn’t hear the end of that for like ever. He got me out of it, but still, you would have thought I did burn Elvis.”

“It was Dad’s fault you got picked up, anyway. No one in their right mind would believe you were old enough to be ---”

“Sam! It was my fault. I was careless,” Dean interrupted. He wasn’t in the mood to rehash family squabbles. After another couple miles, they pulled into a state park, Dean looked at Sam, “What’s with camp Crystal Lake?”

“Dad got us a cabin in here. The trouble is up on the river and he figured this would be close to the action and the guns wouldn’t cause suspicion,” Sam told them.   
“Hey, cool, a swimming pool. Maybe we can go later,” Dean said as they drove through a camp ground.

Buffy wrinkled her nose, “I didn’t pack a suit.”

“Even better,” Dean said winking at her, earning a smack on the arm from Buffy and a groan from Sam.

“Ugh, am I gonna be forced to put up with you two being all gross with each other? ‘Cause that’s not how I planned to spend my summer,” Sam crossed his arms in the back seat.

Buffy laughed, “We’re not gross. He might be,” she pointed at Dean, “but not me.”

“Hey, careful who you insult, sweetheart, I could drop you at the side of the road and make you walk back to California,” Dean teased in return, pulling Buffy closer to him so he could tickle her. When Buffy squealed with laughter, Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was going to be a long summer.

 

Once they arrived at the cabin, their jovial mood was over. John put the everyone to work. After unloading and unpacking, there were shells that needed filling and knives that needed sharpening. While Sam and Dean filled the shells, Buffy volunteered to sharpen the knives. Maybe she won’t be useless after all, Sam thought as he watched his dad teach Buffy the proper sharpening technique.

Once everyone was at working at their assigned tasks, Buffy was distracted by a sound. It didn’t follow a pattern, but every few minutes or less, she’s hear at thud. When she looked around, nothing was out of place and everyone was working. Buffy watched Dean for a moment, he was being uncharacteristically quiet. Buffy chewed her lip and went back to the knives. Thud. There was the sound and she was pretty sure she saw Sam shift in his seat. She decided to keep her eyes on Sam and Dean while she worked. That’s when she saw it. Dean punched Sam on the leg, and not lightly. Buffy gasped, but when everyone in the cabin stopped and looked at her she pretended that she had nearly cut herself. Once she had only Dean’s attention, she made a face at him. The distraction was Sam’s opening. He punched Dean on the thigh as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Dean tackled Sam to the floor upending the table, sending the shells and salt scattering. The wrestling match was vicious until John’s stern voice rang out, “Enough! Clean this mess up.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Both words said so quietly Buffy wasn’t sure she heard them at all. As quickly as it had started, Dean and Sam were laughing as they picked up the shells they had sent across the room. Buffy looked over at John and saw what almost looked like a smile, but she decided she should concentrate on the knives.

 

After dinner, they cleaned up and Buffy noticed how the Winchesters worked as a team even in simple domestic chores. Every time she began to help, she felt like she got in the way. Dean kept smiling at her attempting to reassure her, but she wasn’t able to shake the feeling that she wasn’t welcome.

It didn’t seem that late but John suddenly made the proclamation that it was time for bed. Sam rolled his eyes as Buffy was given her own room, forcing the three Winchesters to sleep in the other. However, he secretly delighted in Dean getting lectured when he offered to take the couch. John wasn’t having it, he wasn’t about to allow Dean to sneak into Buffy’s room in the middle of the night. In spite of his father’s efforts, Dean was in Buffy’s room that night.

Buffy’s scream had the three men sitting straight up in bed. John’s gun was drawn, but Dean was on his feet and out the door before Sam’s eyes even focused. John was on his feet and following him. “Buffy, it’s okay, I’m here. You’re dreaming, baby,” Dean cooed as he held her.

Buffy sobbed onto his shoulder, “Dean, the demons have Angel.”

“It’s just a dream, baby,” Dean whispered again holding her and rubbing her back. John watched for a minute, then shut the door on them giving them privacy.

“Dad?” Sam stood at their door, “what’s going on?”

“Buffy had a nightmare. Go back to sleep,” John explained as he led his youngest back into the room. He took his journal off the bedside table.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s calming her down. He’ll be back in a minute.”

Yeah, right, Sam thought but didn’t dare to say aloud.

 

Nevertheless, Dean proved his father right. He left Buffy’s room after a half hour. “Dad? What’re are you doing up?” Dean asked when he found John sitting in the kitchen.

“I was reading,” John studied his son. “Does that happen often?”

Dean sat at the table with his dad. “Yeah, every night.” He shifted in his seat. “It was better when I’m right there with her. I can get her to calm down quick.” He cleared his throat, nervous about admitting to his dad he had been sharing a bed with Buffy.

John nodded. “Has she told you what she’s dreaming about?”

Dean shifted again, feeling grateful his dad was staying on the dream conversation and not the Dean sleeping with Buffy talk, “Um, mostly, she relives the night she killed Angel and all the stuff that went down that night. Sometimes she dreams that demons are torturing Angel.”

John closed his journal. “Slayer dreams can be very powerful. They may even predict future events.”

“Dad,” Dean looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, “that’s why I couldn’t just leave her in California. She doesn’t feel like anyone else gets what she’s going through.”

“You think you’re able to help her?” John wasn’t trying to accuse Dean of anything, nevertheless, Dean tensed and sat up in his seat. But before he could protest, John went on, “We need to get some sleep. Tomorrow night is gonna be a tough one. Is she gonna be okay? Or do you need to go back in there?”

Dean didn’t want to press his luck, “She should be okay.”

“All right, let’s get back to bed. You need your rest for tomorrow,” John got up and walked with Dean back to their room.

 

Early the following morning, Sam did his best to creep out of the room without disturbing his family. He went silently into the kitchen and found Buffy making coffee. “Hey,” he whispered.

She turned to him with a soft, shy smile, “Hey, sorry about last night.”

“’s okay,” Sam replied. “What happened?”

“Just a bad dream. Happens a lot,” Buffy shrugged.

Sam opened a cupboard and took out a box of Pop Tarts. After taking one for himself, he offered the box to Buffy, who accepted with a smile.

Buffy had disappeared into her room, when John entered the kitchen. “’Mornin’ Sam,” he muttered. “Sleep okay?”

“Guess so. You and Dean heading up river today?” Sam asked trying not to appear nervous about the hunt his brother was going to face.

“Yeah, after lunch I think. I’m gonna let him sleep as long as I can though so try to keep it down,” John took his mug of coffee and walked onto the porch.

Sam looked around, what was there to do to be loud up here anyway? He thought to himself.

On the porch, John placed a call not concerning himself with the time difference. “Mr. Giles, it’s John Winchester again. There’s more to Buffy’s leaving than we first thought. This isn’t just teenagers acting on their hormones. Buffy’s having a very hard time coming to terms with what she had to do to Angel. She’s having night terrors, every night.” John leaned against the post and listened to the very concerned man on the other end of the line.

 

By the time John finished the phone call, Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine . “’Morning, Mr. Winchester, sorry about last night,” Buffy said quietly.

“Good morning, Buffy, and it’s okay. But do you have a minute? I would like to talk to you about something.” John poured himself another cup of coffee.

“Yeah, sure,” Buffy responded. Her heart was pounding as she followed him to the couch. She began to silently pray that Mr. Winchester wasn’t going to tell her to leave.

John stared into his coffee for a minute, making Buffy even more nervous. When he began to speak, though, it was with a soft voice that Buffy didn’t find threatening. “Buffy,” he paused, he didn’t know how to begin, but he knew he had to talk to her and get her to talk. “I called Mr. Giles yesterday.” Buffy gasped and began to stand but John put his hand on hers. “Wait, let me explain.” Buffy nodded and shifted on the couch. “When Dean took off for California, I assumed it was because well, let’s just say I thought you two were getting back together and he was more interested in you than in his job.” He looked back into his coffee as if it would give him strength. “When I saw you with him, yesterday, I thought you were shirking your slayers duties so that you and Dean could have some sort of summer romance.” Buffy turned red at his words, but John was just as uncomfortable. “Then last night, Dean told me about what happened and about your dreams. I know Mr. Giles explained to you about how powerful slayer dreams can be. But, I think these may be something else entirely.”

Buffy’s breathing had nearly stopped. Not only was she embarrassed, she was terrified that Mr. Winchester was going to send her back home. “What did he say?” she asked barely above a whisper and without meeting his eyes.

“Dean told me that you have these nightmares every night. And that in them you relive the night you had to face Angelus.” Buffy nodded, the tears were beginning to form, but she hoped to hold them back. “Buffy, this job we do isn’t easy. It’s taken it’s toll on many people. Men I know, who are more than twice your age, men who have had military experience and faced combat, have had to quit because of something they had seen or were forced to do.” He took a moment to look her in the eye. “You’re just a girl.” He smiled slightly, “A girl with a lot of talent when it comes to fighting, but still, you are so young.” He looked away again. “I think you may be suffering from post traumatic stress.” He took a deep breath, “so I called Mr. Giles again this morning to tell him my theory, and he agreed with me.”

Buffy nodded, but her mind was traveling at light speed. What was this going to mean? Was Giles angry with her? Was she done being a slayer?

John studied her for a minute. He thought she had been taking this pretty well considering. He cleared his throat. “I know you and Dean are close,” Buffy’s blush was creeping in again and John was fighting the urge to squirm away himself, “but, he can’t help you get through this.” Buffy turned to him wide eyed and her mouth fell open. He could not take Dean away from her. “You need a professional, someone whose helped people through this kind of stuff.” Seeing the panic in her expression, John quickly went on. “Look, when I first started this journey, I met a guy who helped me understand what was really going on.”

“But, Dean,” she began, then stopped. Dean wouldn’t go against his father’s authority, not if his father thought it was best for her.

“Dean is crazy about you, and would do anything to help you,” John assured her, “but he’s not enough. My friend that can help and be more than just a shoulder to cry on.” Buffy nodded. “I’m going to call him and see if he can take you in for a while.”

Buffy’s mind was racing. Was Mr. Winchester saying she needed to be in a hospital or something? She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. “You want to leave me in --”

“No, wait a minute. No one’s just leaving you anywhere. Jim Murphy is not only a close friend, but he’s helped many people in our situation.” John sighed, he just wanted Buffy to realize he was trying to help. To Buffy’s frightened look he added, “I’m sure Dean would be willing to stay and visit with him, too.” Buffy heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Dean had been having a very pleasant dream about Buffy and rolled over to hold her. Finding no one there, he opened his eyes. Remembering where he was, he sighed. Buffy wasn’t going to be sharing his bed anytime soon. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly ten. Why had everyone let him sleep so long? When he left the room, he saw his dad and Buffy talking quietly together on the couch. Buffy looked over at him and Dean swore it looked like she had been crying. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Buffy responded then she rose and walked out the door.

Dean went to follow her, but his father commanded, “Get some breakfast.” Dean just stood still for a minute looking after her. Then he pressed his lips together, nodded, and went into the kitchen. However, he found himself too angry to eat.

He got himself cleaned up and grabbed his car keys. Once back in the living room he asked his dad, “What time are we leaving for the job?”

“We should get going by 2. I can tell you about it on the way.”

Dean nodded, “Cool, Buffy and I are going into town. Need anything?”

John wasn’t thrilled with this idea. “No.”

“Good. We’ll be back by 12:30 or 1 at the latest.” Dean walked out onto the porch, sat next to Buffy and kissed her. “Come on,” he said as he stood and pulled her up with him. “We’re going to town.” He turned and saw Sam sitting against a tree reading, so he called to him. “Sam! We’re goin’ into town. Wanna come?”

The two brothers exchanged looks. “No, I’m good,” Sam replied. Knowing that exactly what his brother wanted to hear. Also knowing that meant Dean would get him something for not asking to come along.

Dean pulled up to a curb in the most touristy shopping area. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s buy you a suit.”

Buffy looked surprised. “What? Seriously? You want to buy me a swimsuit?”

Dean grinned mischievously, “No, I want to watch you try a bunch on. But, you really should get one and I get to pick one out for you.”

Buffy shook her head at his enthusiasm. Dean turned down everything Buffy chose. “Oh, there will be no one piece suit on that body while I’m around,” Dean said making Buffy roll her eyes. He seemed to only like the tiniest things. Buffy obliged and took a couple to the dressing room, leaving Dean to wander the shop. After what felt like forever, she emerged carrying one of the suits and leaving the rest on the return rack. “What? Wait a second,” Dean complained, “You were supposed to model them for me, then I would get to choose.”

Buffy raised her brows, “So, not gonna happen.” She lifted one of them she put on the rack. “This one is barely more than string. I don’t know how it made the cut to enter the dressing room.”

Dean was grinning, “That’s the one I wanted to see.”

“Dean!” Buffy admonished, but she was smiling and blushing and that’s all that mattered to Dean. At the counter, Buffy noticed that Dean had a couple of bags already. “What did you buy?” She asked.

“I was going to get a horror film for you and Sam to watch tonight,” Dean said as he pulled out a credit card to pay for Buffy’s suit. “But, if I’m not there for you to cuddle up to when you get scared, then I’m not going to rent it. So I rented Batman. Can’t go wrong with a little Jack.”

Buffy just shook her head. “Hey maybe we can get s’more fixins,” Buffy offered. “I’m sure Sam would make some with me.”

“Oh, sure, whatever you want, babe,” Dean squeezed her hand.

They walked slowly, hand in hand, Dean stealing glances at Buffy every so often. When Buffy couldn’t take it anymore, she stopped and pulled on his hand, “What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

Dean took a deep breath but didn’t say anything. Instead he sighed and led her to a nearby bench. “What were you and my dad talking about? You seemed pretty upset,” Dean began. Buffy chewed her lip and Dean slumped back against the bench and closed his eyes for a second. “He said something to upset you, didn’t he? I’m sorry, baby. This wasn’t a good idea. When I’m done with this job, we can leave ---”

“He called Giles,” Buffy blurted out in order to stop Dean from continuing.

“What?! Oh shit, oh, Buffy, I’m so sorry. He shouldn’t’ve.”

“No, Dean, it’s okay, really,” Buffy moved her hands over his. “He called him yesterday while we drove to the camp ground and then again this morning.”

“That’s why Sam rode with us.”

“Yeah,” Buffy nodded. “It seems that your dad and Giles thought we were just ‘a couple of kids’ acting on our hormones.” Dean’s eyes got wide and he reddened slightly. “But, thankfully, my nightmare made your dad realize that you aren’t just trying to get in my pants. You’re actually trying to help me get through this.”

“Oh my god,” Dean wiped a hand over his face, “Did he actually say that to you?”

Buffy grinned, “Not in so many words, but that was the gist of it. I was just trying to embarrass you.”

“You’re funny, Summers. So what did Mr. Giles say?”

Buffy was anxious to change the subject. “He was grateful your dad called, he had been worrying.” Buffy played with their hands for a moment. “I wish you didn’t have to go on this job, tonight.” Afraid her nerves were showing in her expression, she kept her head down.

Dean leaned his head against hers, “Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing. My dad just wanted to keep an eye on me or something.”

Buffy pulled back, “Think so?”

“Sure,” Dean lied convincingly. He stood and pulled her up. “He doesn’t think Sammy’s old enough to do anything, even though he had me doing stuff at that age.” He slipped his arm around her and squeezed her. “He figured if I’m under his roof, it’ll slow down the chance of him becoming a grandpa.”

Buffy turned fifty shades of red and gasped. When she pulled away from him, she saw him start laughing. “You are such an ass!” She laughed and slapped him on the arm.

“What? I have a nice ass?” he teased.

“Dean!”

“You mean you don’t like it?” he joked as they walked to the car, with him trying to stay a step ahead of her to avoid another smack.

“Dean,” she giggled. “I will kick that ‘nice’ ass if you keep this up.”

“So you admit you think I have a nice ass.”

“Dean!”

“What? Don’t worry, baby, I think you have a great ass,” Dean stopped and made it a point to look at her butt.

Buffy laughed in exasperation. “Would you stop?”

Dean gave her a confused look that fell away to a sly smirk, “That’s not what you said the other night. It was more like ‘Oh, Dean, please, don’t stop’.” His voice taking on a high pitch.

Buffy stopped hands on hips and stared angrily at him, “If you ever want to hear anything similar to that again in your lifetime, you’ll knock it off, now.”

Her stern voice and icy glare wiped the smile off Dean’s face. “Buffy, I was only teasing. Just trying to make you laugh.” Her cold stare didn’t lighten. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“You better be,” Buffy said coldly. Then she went on, “You wish I said something like that.” Dean looked at the smile forming on her face. “Besides, my voice does not sound like that at all.”

Dean returned the smile as he held the car door open for her. “Well, if you let me, maybe I can try to make you say something like that when we’re done here.” He suggested as he started the car.

“We’ll see, Winchester.” Buffy grinned.

“They say practice makes perfect,” he leered over at her. “I don’t mind practice.”

Buffy laughed, “I bet you don’t.” She leaned closer to him to kiss him on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean hadn’t been expecting that, but he kissed the crown of her head before resting his on top of hers. “Love you, too,” he said softly.

 

The tension was visible when they pulled up to the cabin. Dean squeezed Buffy’s hand, “Babe, I know my dad looks mad, but that’s just kinda the face he always makes, so don’t worry.”

“Right, not mad. Sure. What about Sam?” Buffy asked tilting her in Sam’s direction.

Dean looked at his brother, “Oh yeah, he’s definitely pissed. But, never fear, I got that under control.” Dean chuckled, “Sammy! Check out what I got for you.” He tossed a bag his brother’s way.

Sam peaked inside the bag. Grinning up at Dean, “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean shrugged, “No prob, dude.” He followed Buffy up the few steps to the cabin’s door. “I’ll be ready to go in five minutes.” Dean said as he passed his dad and entered the cabin. John picked up a folder of papers and walked to his truck.

Knowing they were alone in the cabin, Buffy pinned Dean to the wall with a kiss. “Promise you’ll be careful,” she murmured between kisses.

“Mm hm,” Dean murmured back, kissing her more intensely.

Slowly Buffy withdrew. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

Dean ran a hand over his head. “Not until tomorrow night. You gonna be all right without me tonight?”

“No,” Buffy turned from him but held his hand and led him to her room, “but, I’ll try.” She pulled him into another kiss, trapping him against the wall again trying her best to make him realize the depth of her feelings. She kissed his neck, holding his head with one hand and rubbing her other hand along his back.

“Buffy,” Dean panted. “You’ve got to stop or my dad’s gonna come looking for me. I don’t want him walking in on me attacking you.”

“I’m the one doing the attacking,” Buffy smiled up at him. “But, you’re right,” she sighed. “Your dad is kinda scary.”

Dean smiled, “Tell me about it.” He brushed her hair back, kissed her on the neck for a second then straightened up and looked her in the eyes. “Don’t let Sam drive you too crazy.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Really, don’t worry about me. Just do the job and come back to me.”

Dean kissed her again, “I’ll always come back to you.”


	19. S'mores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dean go hunting. Sam and Buffy are left behind to fend for themselves.

The ride to the other state park was uneventful. Both John and Dean avoiding the uncomfortable conversation they knew they had to have. “So, what’s this job anyway?” Dean figured talking about the job would help him avoid talking about Buffy.

John sighed. He hated doing this to his son, but if he was going to destroy this thing he needed bait. “Dean, you can handle the job. We need to talk about Buffy.” Both of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats. “She may be in more trouble than you can handle by yourself. She may even have PTSD.” Seeing Dean’s confused face, he clarified, “Post traumatic stress.” Dean nodded. “Dean, this may be something you shouldn’t try to deal with on your own.”

Dean wanted to protest, but he knew his dad wouldn’t listen. There was no way he was going to abandon Buffy. He hoped his dad wasn’t going to try to make him.

“I called Mr. Giles,” John wasn’t shocked at Dean’s lack of surprise. “He and I think she needs to get real help before she is able to be the Slayer again.”

Dean slammed back into his seat, “What?!” You’re gonna--” he stopped himself. He knew better than to fight with his father once his mind was made up. Dean would just figure a way around whatever his dad had thought up. Taking a breath, he went on, “sure whatever you say.”

John sighed, “Dean, when we’re done here, I want to take her up to Pastor Jim’s.” Dean looked at his father the anger draining from his face. “Jim’s helped a lot of people suffering from PTSD. Since he knows the truth about who she is, I’m sure he can help Buffy.”

“Yeah,” Dean muttered. He began to look out the window, knowing that his summer with Buffy was going to be cut short. Wishing he could have gone on this hunt when Buffy was at Pastor Jim’s so he wouldn’t miss time with her.

“Depending on the next job, I figure you and Sammy could stay with him for a while, too.” John pretended not to notice the change in Dean as he said that.

 

Buffy sighed in boredom. The cabin was horribly dull. She picked up some papers she found on a table by the door and a smile crept across her face. “Sam!” Not hearing a response, she yelled again.

Then she heard a quiet, “What, now?” coming from outside.

“Hey, Sam, did you see this stuff?” Buffy held up a couple of the campground fliers to him.

“Uh, no. Why?” Sam wondered why Buffy was smiling so much.

“Cuz, this place has jet skis we can rent. She smiled at him. “So?”

“Uh, don’t you have to be 18 or something to rent those?” Sam was not going to get his hopes up.

“Yeah, so, Anne Hetfield will rent them.” Buffy was about to re-enter the cabin when Sam stopped her.

“Anne Hetfield?”

“That’s what my ID says. Oh, and I’m 21, so no worries,” Sam returned the huge grin Buffy was wearing. “So? Come on, Sam. We are not gonna just sit in this cabin on a day like today.”

“Jet skis?”

“Yeah, then maybe tonight we can Karaoke.” She held up another flier. “The campground’s rec center has Karaoke tonight.” She paused and smiled hopefully at him. “Come on, Sam, we don’t have to sing but we can watch the other campers or we can go to the game room or --”

Sam squinted his eyes as he studied her wondering if she was just trying to buy his friendship. Then he figured he may as well take advantage of it if he could. “Do you have the money for this?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Of course! If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have suggested it. Come on, Sam, let’s go somewhere. We can go swimming or hiking or whatever.”

Suddenly, Sam was smiling as much as she was, “We’re totally jet skiing first.” He rushed passed her into the cabin to change. Buffy was nearly jumping with joy as she packed a bag for the day’s festivities.

 

“Alone? Really?” Dean was unable to hide his enthusiasm. His dad had never allowed him to hunt ‘all by himself’.

John cleared his throat, “Yeah, but you’re gonna need more gear.” He filled a pack and handed it to his son. “You got the map right?”

“Yeah, --”

“Good, follow the trail I marked. Nothing should happen until you set up camp for the night. Be on your guard, anyway.”

“Right,” Dean adjusted the pack onto his back. Hiking in the woods in this heat was not his idea of fun, but it was going to be pretty cool to have his own hunt.

John looked around. John pointed to another location on the map further up river. “I’ll meet you here in the morning.”

“You’re not going back to the cabin?” Dean asked as he took the map from his father.

“No, that would be too far of a drive for the night. I’ll set up camp there and in the morning we’ll meet. Got any other questions?”

“Iron blade to the heart and I’m good,” Dean nodded, smiling up at his dad. “Think I got it.”

“Good, see ya in the morning,” John clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder and watched his son disappear into the forest.

 

The campsite would not allow Sam to rent his own jet ski, solo drivers had to be sixteen, but as long as Ms. Hetfield rode with him, he could drive. Buffy and Sam put on the regulation life jackets and spent the afternoon enjoying the freedom of the jet ski. Taking turns driving and scaring each other senseless with daring stunts.

Returning the jet ski when the rental period was over, Sam and Buffy stayed at the center of the campground. Buffy bought them some snacks, while Sam checked out the activity list. “Buffy, you’re wrong, Karaoke was last night, and tonight is a movie,” Sam explained before taking a bite of the sandwich Buffy handed him.

“Ooh, what’s the movie? Is it something good?”

Sam cleared his throat, “Ah, the first one is ‘The Little Mermaid’ then later it’s ‘Sixteen Candles’.”

Buffy made a face, not exactly what she wanted to see. “Well, Dean did rent ‘Batman’. So, I guess we could watch that.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, we could, but Dean didn’t see that the cabin isn’t equipped with a VCR.”

Buffy nearly spit her soda, “Seriously? Oh, sorry.” She took another sip of soda. “Well, whatever you want to do Sam.” She gathered their garbage and tossed it away. “Hanging out here is better than the cabin, though.”

Sam nodded his agreement, “Ya wanna go swimming?” Buffy smiled. “Bet my cannonball’s better than yours!” Sam called as he raced to the pool area.

Sam jumped into the pool while Buffy staked out some chaise lounges for them. It was getting a little late in the day for the good sun, Buffy thought, but she’d attempt to get a tan. Watching Buffy strip out of her t -shirt and shorts, Sam was happy that his brother wasn’t around to mock him for staring. As Buffy lay down on the lounge, Sam turned to make sure she wouldn’t catch him staring, and he was happy the water was a little cold, the suit Dean bought Buffy, was just barely a suit.

After laying there for a couple minutes, Buffy realized that Sam must be bored, so she called, “Hey Sam, let’s see that cannonball.”

“Okay.” Sam hauled himself out and strode to the diving board to jump in. When he returned to the surface, he looked to see if Buffy had been watching, but found her chair empty. He looked around just as the splash from Buffy’s cannonball hit him in the face.

 

In his excitement, Dean reached the designated clearing ahead of schedule. He had completed all the tasks his dad told him to do, now he had to wait for nightfall. Dean was bored out of his mind. He daydreamed about what Buffy and Sam were doing. They must have been bored out of their minds, too, being stuck in the cabin. Sam was probably reading and Buffy was probably doing some sort of girl stuff. He hoped Sam wasn’t being a pain in Buffy’s ass. He sighed, he wished his dad had told him he’d have nothing to do for hours, he’d have brought a magazine or something. He looked around the clearing more carefully. There were definite signs of a struggle. Boulders had been moved, not much, but still moved. Small branches were broken in an area, he could use those for firewood. As he examined the branches, he realized that they indicated the path the creature took to enter the clearing. He smirked, now he could set a trap.

 

John moved silently in the tree stand he set up. Through his scope, he watched as Dean set up camp. He absolutely hated using Dean as bait, but there was no other way. He couldn’t let Dean know he’d be near. The creature needed to feel fear or it wouldn’t be susceptible to the bullets John had loaded in his rifle. He swore to himself when he saw Dean setting up a trap. That would definitely put a crimp in his plans. Then he shook his head and smiled, he should have realized that Dean would be smart enough to think of doing something like that. After all, that’s why he’d spent so much time training the kid.

 

Buffy and Sam decided to hang out in the game room. They kept the air hockey table occupied until some young kids asked to play. Then, Buffy challenged Sam to Daytona 500. He easily beat her and laughed at her fake pout. When ‘Sixteen Candles’ was about to start, Buffy bought popcorn and sodas, and sat next to Sam in the campground’s outdoor movie theater. “Buffy,” Sam whispered, “we don’t have to stay for this. I thought you said you didn’t like this one.”

Without taking her eyes from the screen Buffy answered, “I don’t care Sam. Do you want to go?”

Sam looked around. The sun had set but the sky still had a rosy violet glow. “Yeah, we should go before it gets too dark.” Buffy nodded. They gathered their things and headed back to the cabin.

As they made their way down the path, the old growth trees shut out any light from the sky and stars. Sam began to wish they had packed a flash light. A quiet, “Wow,” escaped Buffy.

“What is it?” Sam whispered.

“It’s so dark,” Buffy looked around. “I’ve never been out in the middle of nowhere at night before.” She looked around wide eyed. “I can’t believe it’s so dark. I wish we brought a flashlight.”

“I thought slayers had super senses.”

“Sort of, but I’m just saying, this is like way dark,” Buffy replied. “I may see a little better than you, but, right now, I’m hoping you know the way back to the cabin.”

Buffy was sounding a little nervous to Sam. “Yeah, I got it. I always make sure to remember stuff like that or Dean would tease me forever.”

Buffy smiled at the thought of Dean. “He do that a lot? Tease you about stuff?”

“Yeah, like mercilessly. Why does he try to tell you he doesn’t?”

Buffy laughed, “No, I’m sure he’d happily admit to teasing you.” She walked in silence for a few steps. “It’s just that when you talk about him like that, it’s like he’s two different people. I mean, with me, he’s totally sweet,” she clarified, “but he can be a jerk to you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sam huffed his answer.

“Like when he hit you yesterday, that was not very nice.”

“Well, I kinda started it.”

“Oh, in that case, that was kinda mean of you,” Buffy teased. “What did he get you from town? That was nice. I mean, that he got you something.”

Sam wasn’t about to explain the whole girl friend/big brother vs. little brother dynamic to Buffy. He’d stick with answering her question. “He got me a Smashing Pumpkins cassette.”

“See, that was nice, right?”

Sam chuckled at Buffy defending Dean, “Yeah, he got me a walkman for Christmas, so now he gets me cassettes once in a while. He says that then I won’t bug him about the music he listens to.”

Buffy grabbed Sam’s arm. “Oh my god, I know.” She shook her head. “I mean a person can only take so much Metallica before they want to kill someone.” They both laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love a good head bangin’ tune once in a while,” she grimaced and thought, not really, “but he could really use a wider range of music.”

“Totally,” Sam agreed, laughing. “It’s pretty funny that you don’t like Metallica, with your name and all.”

“Huh? What does ‘Buffy’ have to do with Metallica?

Then Sam really started laughing, “Not ‘Buffy’, ‘Hetfield’. It’s the singer’s last name.”

“Oh,” Buffy giggled. “No wonder Dean liked it. I didn’t pick it. Scott did. I would have picked Rossdale or McGrath.”

Sam rolled his eyes thinking she was pretty typical of all the other girls he knew liking the looks of the guy more than the music. Then he accidentally bumped into Buffy. “Oops, sorry.”

“S’okay. Just don’t push me off the path. I don’t think I would make it back without you,” Buffy smiled at him, but she wasn’t sure he could see it. She held on to his arm for a minute.

Suddenly, Sam understood why Dean fell for Buffy. She was perfect. She was pretty, she was generous, she was funny, she was brave, Sam winced, she was his brother’s girlfriend. He could not have a crush on his brother’s girlfriend. That would be very, very bad. He made himself review the Presidents of the United States in order to keep his mind off of the girl walking next to him. His concentration was broken when Buffy grabbed his arm again and asked, “Sam, which way do we go now?”

Sam looked around, “To the left, the cabin’s to the left, this path,” he indicated the right one, “leads to the lake.”

Buffy let out a breath and linked her arm through Sam’s, “I hope you’re right, Sam.”

“Don’t worry, I am,” Sam grinned proudly.

 

Dean was bored out of his mind. Okay, dad, it’s after dark, when the hell is this thing supposed to show up? He cracked his neck and leaned against a large rock. He’d be lucky if he didn’t fall asleep before this thing showed up. Dean surveyed his small campsite. He was all set for the “attack”, looking around again he nearly laughed to himself. He was completely prepared for a demon or a ghost or whatever the hell this thing was, but if an actual wild animal showed, he was nearly helpless. Are there bear in Iowa? He found himself wondering. It’s not like his salt shells were going to stop a bear, just piss it off. And his knife with the iron blade? Like he wanted to get close enough to a bear to see how that worked. Dean looked around, nah, there’s no bear in Iowa. Deer, sure, coyote, maybe, bear, no way. The wind picked up slightly. Shit, Dean thought, a rabid animal would suck; a rabid bear would be the worst.

 

John swore to himself, this wasn’t going to work if Dean wasn’t afraid. Of course the kid would feel capable of handling this, John thought to himself. May as well pack it in, nothing is going to come for Dean if the kid isn’t displaying fear. Shoulda told him to at least act afraid, John thought. Taking another look through his scope, John froze. Suddenly, there was a slight look of fear on his boy’s face. This may work after all.

 

Dean peered into the woods, passed the trap he set. He closed his eyes to focus on the sounds he heard. A snap of a twig and his eyes flew open. He drew his gun, settled his hands on the rock in front of him, and took aim. Slowing his breathing, he prepared to shoot whatever was about to enter the clearing. His dad had told him it would take an iron blade into the heart to kill the thing, but Dean figured that shooting it would at least slow it down. The wind stilled and Dean realized that the only sound he heard was the crackling of his fire. A movement to his left drew his attention and he turned to see a young woman enter the clearing. He lowered his gun and put the safety on. “Hey, sorry didn’t see you there. What are you doing out here?” he demanded.

“I’m lost,” her voice melodic. “I’m so glad to have found someone out here. Can I warm myself by your fire?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean answered noticing that it was suddenly cold.. “These woods aren’t safe at night.”

 

John watched from his perch in the tree stand. “Dean, why aren’t you attacking it?” he whispered to himself as he watched a black shadow close in on his son. He aimed his rifle at the black mass, but wondered why Dean didn’t fight. “Dean, come on, kid, you can do this.” John words were hardly more than a breath.

 

When the girl sat by the fire, Dean got a better look at her. He knew instantly he had made a mistake. The girl looked fine, and then appeared to be decaying before his eyes. He attempted to slowly reach for his gun, but she saw his movement and shook her head. Dean swallowed, his fingers reaching for the knife. Her eyes narrowed and Dean flew into the boulder behind him. She crept toward him obliterating the light from the fire. Her face distorted again as she drew nearer. The crash into the boulder had momentarily knocked the breath out of Dean, but as her hand began to close around his throat, he regained focus. But, it was too late, both his knife and gun lay feet away and her icy grip was tightening.

 

“Sam, can you make a fire?” Buffy asked once they entered the cabin.

“Sure, but you can’t be cold, it’s like still seventy something,” Sam replied as he followed her.

Buffy laughed, “I’m not cold. I made Dean buy s’more stuff. I thought we could make some.”

Sam smiled, “All right, I’ll get the fire started while you grab the stuff.”

 

Buffy groaned, “Ugh, I don’t think I could eat another bite.” She threw a small bit of s’more into the fire.

“I know what you mean,” Sam said with a mouthful of graham cracker, chocolate, and marshmallow.

“I can’t believe Dean was worried we wouldn’t get along.” Buffy didn’t look at Sam, but cleaned up the s’more mess around them. “We seem to be doing pretty good.”

Sam’s eyes widened. He guessed he had been having an attitude about Buffy being around. But, he had to admit, once he got to know her, she was a lot of fun. “He was worried?” Sam coughed.

“Yeah, I guess he doesn’t give you enough credit,” Buffy looked over at Sam. “Today has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Not counting sex with Dean, she thought to herself.

Sam blushed. “Yeah, me too.” He put a couple logs on the fire. “It’s getting late, but it’s really nice out. Ya wanna stay up for a while?”

Buffy yawned but nodded, “Yeah, you can tell me stories abut you and Dean. The more embarrassing for him, the better.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam began before he realized that the only really good stories he had about Dean involved girls. He was sure Buffy didn’t want to hear those stories. “But, uh, I want to ask you about the rocket launcher. How did Xander get a rocket launcher?”

Buffy laughed, “Oh, Dean told you about that, huh? Well, remember Halloween when our costumes became who we were? Well, Xander was a soldier and he was able to get on to the military base and ‘borrow’ one.”

“Why did you need one? That seems extreme. I mean I don’t think my dad has ever needed a rocket launcher,” Sam continued shaking his head.

Buffy shrugged. “I hope not. I mean, your dad may be ‘super hunter guy’, but I’m still the slayer.” She picked up a stick and tossed into the fire. “I’m supposed to face the demons, your dad just chooses to.” Then she slumped back in her chair, “The rocket launcher was to face this demon called ‘the Judge’. He couldn’t be killed by any weapon forged or something. Xander figured out that I could use a rocket to destroy him.” She looked over at Sam and yawned. “Actually, it was pretty cool.”

 

Dean summoned all his strength and pressed against the boulder behind him to help him stand. The girl was just some spirit, he kept telling himself. He had faced vengeful spirits before, this was no different. It’s grip on his neck weakened as his resolve to fight returned. The girl changed forms. It now appeared to be a massive black shadow, completely eradicating the light from Dean’s fire. Though he felt completely blind, Dean knew his knife was only a few feet away. He was about to dive for it, when he realized he may end up diving into his own fire. The massive black shadow began to close in on him, Dean felt as if his oxygen was being cut off. As he gasped for air, he heard a shot and the shadow released him. Dean fell to his knees and looked towards the location of the shot, scowling. Then, he sought out his knife. In an instant the shadow was over him and he stabbed blindly at it when he heard another shot and the shadow disappeared. Dean shook his head, feeling bitter. What had he done wrong that his dad had to rescue him? He swore he almost had destroyed the thing without any outside help. He refused to look to where the shots had originated. Instead, he dusted himself off, then put more wood on the fire knowing his dad would be joining him soon.

 

Both Sam and Buffy were fighting to stay awake, both were losing the battle. Before they could fall asleep in front of the fire, Buffy suggested they go inside. However, she did not want to go to sleep. She was worried she’d have more nightmares and she wasn’t sure how she would handle it without Dean to comfort her. Sam noticed her apprehension. “Buffy, if you want, we could put some blankets in the living room and sleep out here.”

Buffy looked away in embarrassment. She was supposed to be the slayer and now she had this kid trying to make her feel better. “Sam, that’s okay, I’ll..”

Sam realized he had made her upset and decided to try to make it up to her. “Look, Buffy, this may sound weird, but I always sleep better when someone else is in the room with me.” Buffy gave him a strange look. “Seriously, I haven’t slept alone since I was a baby. Last week while Dean was with you, I barely slept, my room was too quiet.” He walked towards the room he was sharing with Dean and his dad. “So, if it’s okay with you, and it’s okay with me, we’ll both just sleep out here.”

“Yeah, okay,” Buffy wasn’t sure if Sam was being truthful but she appreciated that he was trying to be helpful.

 

John found his son sulking when he entered the camp and dropped his bag. He looked him over, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbled. “Are we leaving or staying the night?”

“Staying. Kinda late to hike to the truck and drive back.”

“Right.”

John sighed. “Dean, you did fine.” Dean rolled his eyes answering with a barely audible hmpf. “What did you see when it entered the campsite?”

“A girl.”

“Well, that explains why you didn’t attack it.” John wasn’t in the mood to bend to Dean’s mood, but he figured the boy needed to understand his reasoning. “Look, Dean, that thing’s been attacking hikers here for over a decade. Only guys camping alone, only guys within a certain age.” Dean finally looked at him. “I needed ..”

“Bait.” Dean interrupted.

John paused, he didn’t want to think of Dean as bait, but of course that’s what he was. “Well, yeah.”

“So, you didn’t think I could do it on my own.”

John sighed, “Dean, you did just fine. Nice trap by the way. I thought it would screw up the entire plan.” John smiled slightly as he shook his head. Dean remained silent. “Let’s get some shut eye.” Dean pulled a sweatshirt from his pack and lay down.

 

Waking with the sun, John and Dean made it back to the cabin before Sam and Buffy woke up. Dean froze when he entered the cabin and saw Sam and Buffy sleeping on the living room floor. He turned to his dad with his fingers to his lips and crept in. John silently walked into the kitchen to make coffee. Dean lay down next to Buffy and put his arm around her. God, she felt good. She smelled like chlorine and campfire, making Dean smile. At least there was a chance her and Sam had fun. She moved into his embrace and made a ‘mm’ sound that made his smile larger and he hugged her a little tighter. “You’re back,” she whispered turning her face to his.

“Promised I would,” he kissed her. “Go back to sleep. I want to hold you a little longer.”

“Mm, like that idea,” she kissed him again before turning away, smiling. Dean pulled her to him and closed his eyes hoping his dad would let them lay there for a while.

 

When Sam woke up, he smirked to see his brother cuddling with Buffy. He would have tackled his brother, but he didn’t want to wake Buffy. She needed the sleep after the nightmare she had. Still, it was all Sam could do to not punch Dean in the kidney. He heard his dad’s voice and followed it to the window.

“Are you sure it’s not too much trouble? I know Mr. Giles would appreciate it, but you don’t have to take the boys.” Both John and Sam listened. “Right, Jim, believe me when I tell you never like this. I mean you know him. He never lets stuff get to him, but this, well, this is completely different.” Sam wondered what his dad was talking about. “Yeah, practically at the hip, and at his age, I mean it literally.” Sam turned to look at the sleeping Dean and Buffy. He thought it sounded like his dad didn’t want Buffy around. That thought saddened him. He had just gotten a chance to get to know her and of course that meant she had to be left behind; if not in California then at Pastor Jim’s. Well, if I think it sucks, wait ‘til Dean finds out, Sam thought to himself. He crept to the kitchen more to give them privacy, than to get food.

The moment Sam left the room, Dean opened his eyes. He brushed Buffy’s hair back and caressed her cheek. He didn’t want to move. He stared at her a moment and then kissed her cheek. Buffy blinked her eyes open. She turned and put her arms around his neck. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Dean leaned down and kissed her again this time more intensely.

“I missed you,” she whispered when they finally broke for a breath.

Dean pulled back and looked into her sleepy eyes, “I missed you, too.” Dean found it difficult to resist the urge to run his hands over her. The sound of John’s hand on the doorknob caused the two of them to jump apart.

John just grunted “morning’” and moved into the kitchen. Buffy turned to Dean and had to put her hand over her mouth to silence her giggles. Dean quickly turned to be sure his father was out of the room and his brother was no where to be seen. Then he slid next to Buffy putting a finger to his lips. He gently took her hand away from her mouth and kissed her. But knowing he wouldn’t be able to get as far as he wanted, he slowly pulled back. “We should get up,” He groaned and led her by the hand into the kitchen. “You and Sammy have fun while we were gone?”

Buffy looked over at Sam and smiled. “I had fun. Sam, did you have fun?”

Sam tried not to laugh. “Yes, I had fun.”

John was irritated. Sleeping on the ground did not agree with him, and this new Sam and Buffy thing just added to his annoyance. “Well, now that the fun quota has been discussed, let’s pack up. We’re leaving for Blue Earth in an hour.”

Sam and Buffy exchanged disappointed looks. They had been hoping to stay at the campground for at least another day. At least have one more chance at the jet skis. Dean stared at his father, “All of us?”

“Yes, all of us,” John answered curtly as he walked from the room.


	20. Blue Earth, MN

John Winchester rubbed a hand over his face and smiled weakly at his friend. “I don’t know, Jim. She’s not the girl I met in Sunnydale. That girl was,” he paused shaking his head. “Well, she was ready to take on anything. She fit the definition of slayer. This girl, she’s,” he looked at Jim, with a loss for words.

“We all get fearful at times and she is practically a child,” Jim began.

“It’s more than that. She’s meek. She used to talk back to her watcher, she even bossed me around.” John smiled slightly for a moment. “Now, part of her’s missing. The only time she seems like herself is when she’s with Dean.” He grimaced. “He can’t always be there for her. He’s got his own responsibilities.”

Jim nodded. “Dean’s a good kid, John. If she needs him as a crutch to get through this, then we have to let him be that crutch.” He looked at John and began to smile. “How bad is it?”

John chuckled, “Bad. Wait. You’ll see.” He helped himself to more coffee. “He reminds of how I was when I first got out of the Marines and couldn’t get enough of Mary. I thought her dad was going to kill me.”

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about him sneaking out to go see that Thompson girl or the Weaver girl. I think the Weavers got themselves a dog after the last time,” Jim laughed.

 

Dean was grateful his dad allowed them to take their time to get to Pastor Jim’s. He was craving time to relax with Sam and Buffy. And he still wasn’t liking his dad for using him as bait. But, he had to admit that leaving Buffy with Sam must have been a good idea. Sam seemed to have lost his attitude towards her and Buffy was more relaxed around Sam. “So, what you guys do without me, yesterday?” Dean asked when his curiosity got the best of him.

“Buffy took me jet skiing.”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Sam for a minute. “You went jet skiing?” He looked at Buffy. “You took him jet skiing?”

Buffy shrugged, “Yeah, why is that a problem?” She smiled at Sam.

Dean shook his head. “No, just, I’m out in the frickin’ forest, sweatin’ my ass off. And you two are jet skiing.”

“And eating s’mores,” Buffy added.

“And playing Daytona 500,” Sam added with a grin and Buffy nodded.

“You guys suck,” Dean said with a mostly fake frown.

 

After a couple hours on the road, Dean noticed that Sam was sleeping and Buffy was fighting to stay awake. “Babe, I’ll turn down the music if you need to get some sleep.”

Buffy looked back at Sam then slid over and rested her head on his shoulder. “Poor Sam, I kept him up last night.” Dean kissed the top of her head. “First, we tried to stay up as late as we could, hoping I’d be too tired to dream.”

“Didn’t work?”

“Not so much. Sam was great, though. He tried, but he’s not you. I’m not going to cuddle up to him.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

Buffy swatted his leg, lightly. “ Dean, Sam was, well, he was very nice to me all day. We really did have a lot of fun. But don’t leave me again.”

“Don’t plan to, babe.” Dean turned the music down. “Get some sleep, we’ve got a couple more hours, yet.”

 

 

Jim Murphy sat on his porch, waiting. To be honest, he was enjoying the last moments of quiet solitude he’d know until the Winchesters pulled out of his driveway. Sam and Dean could be counted on to bring a certain level of energy to his house. Pastor Jim took a sip of his iced tea and realized he hadn’t seen the boys in over a year. That was too long, he decided; he’d have to make more of an effort to stay part of their lives. They needed some sort of family.

After speaking with Rupert Giles, Jim Murphy felt lucky to be trusted with the care of the slayer. It was obvious to him that her watcher cared a great deal about her, but was unsure how to help her. Jim prayed that his counsel would be enough. He smiled as he heard the rumble of the Impala as it turned onto his street.

Sam noticed how Buffy shifted in her seat as they approached Pastor Jim’s house. “Buffy, Pastor Jim is cool. You’re gonna like him.”

Buffy gave Sam a tight smile. Dean squeezed her hand. “Sam’s right. Pastor Jim’s a great guy. This’ll be good, you’ll see.”

 

Pastor Jim stood to greet them. “Sam, my goodness, you’ve grown a foot since I saw you last.” He gave Sam a bear hug. “And Dean, finally got the car, I see,” he wrapped Dean in a hug also. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You, too,” Dean pulled back, “Pastor Jim, this is Buffy Summers.”

Pastor Jim took her hand in both of his. “I am honored to meet you Miss Summers.”

“Thanks, uh, you, too. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Buffy tried not to sound as shy as she was feeling. The moment Pastor Jim release her hand, she took Dean’s.

“Well, come on. Let’s get you all settled in, I’ll show you to your rooms,” he led them into the house.

“That’s okay Pastor Jim. We know where to go,” Sam answered.

Jim laughed, “Well, Sam, Buffy is going to take the room Dean usually has and Dean will be bunking with you, in the room your dad usually has.”

“I’m forcing everybody to move around,” Buffy whispered to Dean.

He squeezed her hand. “Don’t worry, babe. It happens all the time,” Dean whispered back. “Hey, speaking of Dad, where is he?”

“He went to get more food. He saw the pathetic state of my kitchen and decided if I was going to be feeding three growing teenagers, I needed more rations,” Jim said laughing. “Sam, I’ll have you know that Marilyn was here today and made sure my computer’s new modem is up and running. But, if it’s not good enough, she wanted you to know that the church is on a, oh what did she call it? A tea line?”

“Awesome, you guys have a T1 cable at the church?” Sam was bursting with excitement as Jim nodded.

“Geek,” Dean coughed. But when he did, Buffy elbowed him making him jump away from her. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Buffy said through gritted teeth, pretending not to see Sam’s smile.

 

That night, Dean kissed Buffy goodnight, very chastely, and went to his room across the hall. “Sam, how bad was it last night?” he asked in a whisper.

Sam shook his head. “Dean, I tried, I swear, but she cried, a lot.”

“Dude, I’m not mad, I’m just glad you were there.”

“Thanks, I wish I could have made her feel better, though. I don’t know what you do, all I did was hug her and tell her she’d be okay.”

Dean nodded, “That’s all I do, kid. You did fine.”

“What is she dreaming about? What did she do?” Sam asked as he crawled into bed.

“She thinks it’s her fault some of her friends got hurt,” Dean answered.

 

That night when, Buffy screamed, Dean rushed across the hall to her side. “Buffy, Buffy, it’s just a dream.” He pulled her into his arms and held her while she sobbed.

The next moment, Pastor Jim was at her door. “Dean,” he motioned to the door. Dean looked at him, but ran his hand over Buffy’s hair, “Shh, it’s okay.” He kissed her temple before leaving. “Don’t worry,” he whispered to the pastor. “When this happens, I just calm her down. I won’t stay.” Thinking he knew why the man was there.

Jim sighed, “Dean, I need to talk to her, now. Go back to bed.” Jim shut Buffy’s door on a very stunned Dean.

Jim sat on the edge of Buffy’s bed with a notebook and pen. “I want you to tell me everything you dreamt, while it’s still fresh in your mind.”

Buffy nodded and began.

 

At 6:00am, John was in his sons’ room, “Rise and shine, boys. Let’s go.” He ignored their groans as he walked across the hall.

Sam rolled over and looked at Dean, “Is he serious?”

“He’s dad,” Dean replied as he climbed out of bed and began to dress.

Across the hall, John knocked on Buffy’s door. “Buffy, time to get up. We’re running in 5 minutes, kids!”

 

Ten minutes later a very impatient John was standing in Pastor Jim’s driveway as Dean, Buffy, and Sam filed out the door. “You kids are getting lazy. Alright 5 miles, then breakfast, let’s go.”

Buffy gave Dean a startled look, but Dean’s only reply was to shrug before he began to follow his dad’s pace.

When they finally returned, John went into the house; Sam collapsed from exhaustion on Jim’s porch; Dean rested his hands on his knees, catching his breath; Buffy hardly seemed winded at all.

Moments later, Pastor Jim called them in for breakfast. He and John exchanged amused glances at the quantity of food the three were able to consume. “Alright, after you guys finish the dishes,” John began, “meet me out in the yard for some more training.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean uttered without a second thought even though both Sam and Buffy glared at him.

“Uh, yes, but Buffy, you will be with me this morning,” Pastor Jim announced. “When you’ve finished here, meet me in my den.”

“Okay,” Buffy smiled.

 

That morning while the Winchesters practiced various take down methods and proper falling techniques, Buffy answered Pastor Jim’s questions. He tried to keep the questions from becoming too personal, but he took many notes for later questions. That day he focused on how she reacted when she discovered she was a slayer. He completed her history from the beginning to when she left L.A. for Sunnydale. When they met again for lunch, the adults told the kids that the afternoon was theirs to do whatever they liked, earning smiles from all three.

Sam wasn’t stupid enough to try to tag along when Dean announced he and Buffy were going swimming. Once at the beach, lay out their towels and relaxed in the sun. “That, was an excellent choice for a suit, Buffy,” Dean grinned as his eyes traveled all over Buffy once she removed her t-shirt and shorts.

She smiled at him, “Thanks, it’s not like you gave me many options. Most of the other ones would be leaving me nearly naked.”

“Nothing wrong with naked,” Dean said as he took off his shirt. He balled it up and used it as a pillow. “You want me to lotion you up, babe?” He tried to hide his desire to do more than help protect her from sunburn.

Naively, Buffy agreed to Dean’s offer. Of course he started applying the lotion innocently enough, but soon his hands traveled to parts of Buffy that were covered by her small suit. “Dean,” she gasped blushing, “stop, we’re in public.”

“Sorry,” he whispered in her ear before planting a kiss on her neck and she knew he wasn’t sorry at all. Dean stretched out on his towel with his hands behind his head. Buffy lay on her stomach but propped herself up on her elbows and stared at Dean for a few minutes, admiring how good he looked laying there in the sun. He opened one eye, when he felt her staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” she breathed.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. “You sure?”

“Mm-hmm,” Buffy smiled at him in such a way that Dean felt flushed with happiness. When he returned her smile, she leaned over and kissed him, gently at first but soon her kisses became impassioned.

After she pulled back, Buffy laid down, rested her head on her hands. Dean collapsed next to her, groaning, “You’re killing me.”

“Me? What did I do?” Buffy tried to sound innocent.

“You’re wearing next to nothing and kissing me like that. You’re making me want to…you know what you’re making me want,” Dean grumbled.

Buffy looked over at him. “Dean, I want that, too. Just, you know, not here on the beach in front of those kids,” she whispered to him.

Dean looked at the kids, then reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Buffy’s ear. “Maybe we can get some more alone time later.”

Buffy grinned, “I like the sound of that.” She moved closer to him and kissed his chest. “I miss this part right here.”

Dean chuckled and raised his brow, “That’s what you miss?”

“Mm--hmm,” Buffy smiled. “That’s where I put my head when I cuddle on you.”

Dean snaked his arm around her and pulled her on top of him. He lifted his head and captured her lips in another kiss. His fingers gently made small circles on the small of her back. “I miss all of your parts,” he said into their kiss, planning how they were going to get that alone time they both wanted.

 

Once again that evening Dean placed a very chaste kiss on Buffy’s cheek before retiring to the room he shared with Sam. After waiting for what seemed like the longest hour of his life, Dean silently crept out the window. Moments later, he crawled through Buffy’s window.

Buffy was a bundle of nerves. She couldn’t believe they were doing this, if they got caught, she was terrified what would happen. But her heart was racing at the thought of making love with Dean. She knew he wasn’t going to have to try at all to get her over the edge. The smile he gave her when he took off his shirt was enough. Her breath quickened and he hadn’t even touched her yet.

 

Once Dean was in her bed, Buffy lay on top of him, her lips working their way across his chest, then slowly working down his body. All Dean could do was press his head back into the pillow, as she teased him. She rested between his legs and kissed him from one hip to the other. Dean bit his lip to suppress a groan when she passed over his painfully hard erection. She dragged her body against him and he gritted his teeth. “Buffy,” Dean whined barely a whisper. He couldn’t stand the teasing any longer. Buffy met his eyes, he realized she hadn’t meant to be teasing. What he found in her eyes made his breath catch in his throat, he could only stare at her. His fingertips caressed her cheek and she moved to kiss his lips. Dean’s heart was racing for completely different reasons now and his mind was reeling with the understanding that she loved him. He rolled them so that he was over her, and could look into her eyes. “God I love you.” he whispered and dipped his head for another kiss. His kisses were tender and gentle, not demanding like before. He leaned back to look into her eyes, hoping she saw in his the same affection he had found in hers. Although a part of Dean still wanted to jump Buffy’s bones, a surprisingly larger part just wanted her to know how much he loved her. Buffy closed her eyes not sure if she should believe what she had just heard. But when she looked into his eye she knew it was true. She had always been the one to say it first, but now, not only did he say it, the way he looked at her showed her he meant it. This wasn’t the Dean from the hotel room a couple nights ago. This wasn’t even the Dean from San Francisco. This was a Dean that loved her as much as she loved him.

Dean was praying Buffy wanted what he wanted, but he wasn’t going to assume and ruin the moment. His gentle kisses and his hand streaming through her hair were making Buffy crazy, she wanted more. She broke away from him, moving to take off her cami. She lay back down and pulled Dean over her. As she deepened their kisses, again, Dean felt his desire kick into over drive. When he entered her, he stayed still, just holding himself over her staring at her. Buffy leaned up to kiss him and slowly made her way to his neck, while he held still, just buried completely inside her. Buffy lay back down and smiled at him and the spell was broken, she wrapped her legs around him. Dean grinned and began to drive into her until Buffy had to stifle her moans. Buffy’s legs gripped him tighter and Dean felt her clench around him, making him follow soon after.

Laying down next to her, it took Dean a few minutes for his breathing to calm. Kissing his chest, Buffy rested her head on him. “This is what I miss most,” she whispered as Dean wrapped his arm around her. “I love falling asleep in your arms.”

“Me, too, baby, but we can’t do that this time. I actually have to, uh, well, go to my room,” Dean whispered even though his hold on her tightened slightly. “My dad is gonna bang on my door in a few hours. If I’m not there, I’m dead.”

Buffy hugged him tightly, “I’d be pretty dead, too.” She kissed his chest again. “A few hours and I get to go running with you and your dad. Mmm.”

“Mmm? What’s ‘mmm’ about running?”

Buffy smiled, “Being behind you while you run in those cute shorts.” Dean shook with laughter, but pressed his lips together to smother the sound.

 

After their early morning run, Sam took a swing at Dean. “Ow, what the hell, Sam!” Dean put his hand to his lip and checked it for blood.

Sam took the opportunity to rush Dean. “You’re an asshole,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

Dean had to hold Sam’s wrists to prevent more punches but Sam was able to hook one of Dean’s legs, knocking him off balance. Dean released one of Sam’s wrists to catch his fall. Sam fell on top of him and was able to land a punch to Dean’s gut. No longer holding back, Dean rolled and pinned Sam under him.

John broke up the fight pulling Dean off his brother, “Knock it off, Dean!” Dean scowled and wiped at his lip again. John looked from Sam to Dean. “What the hell is this about?”

Dean shrugged, “He started it.”

Sam went after Dean again. After a couple of shoves, John split them up by sending Sam to the shower. Dean looked at his dad and stormed into the house. John looked up to the sky as if asking why.

Sam ignored Dean as he entered the room after his shower. Dean put down his magazine. “What the fuck, man? Why’d you go after me like that?”

Sam’s only answer is a shrug.

Dean shook his head. “Bullshit. You haven’t gone all _Karate Kid_ on me in ages. What’d I do?”

Sam glared at him. “You’re a piece of shit.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I gathered I pissed you off. Now, tell me what I did to deserve the beat down?”

Sam flopped down on his bed, “You screwed up my whole summer.”

“What?”

“I was fine down by Caleb’s. Having a good time, actually. Then you and your ‘little girlfriend’ make us have to come up here.”

Dean was confused. “I thought you liked it here. Sorry, man, but you know this wasn’t my idea. Dad said this would be good for Buffy.”

Sam laid back on the bed and crossed his arm, “It be different if you actually cared about her.”

Dean snapped to attention, “What’d you say?”

“I wouldn’t mind being screwed out of a good summer if you actually cared about what happens to Buffy.” Dean was flabbergasted. Sam huffed, “But not Dean Winchester. You don’t care about anybody but you.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. “Sam, I care about Buffy.” He was about to go on when Sam interrupted him.

Sam lowered his voice to an angry whispered. “Then why’d you sneak out last night? Where’d you go? Traci’s? Erin’s?”

Dean’s eyes were wide and his mouth fell open. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I’m not gonna tell her, but you’re a piece of shit.”

Dean shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh, “Dude, I snuck out to Buffy’s room.”

“Right, why not just cross the hall?”

“’Cause Pastor Jim’s sleeping with the door open and Dad’s just one door down,” Dean answered in a whisper. “Sam, I wouldn’t cheat on Buffy.” Sam’s skepticism was all over his face. “I wouldn’t.” He shoved Sam lightly. “I like how you’re all protective of her. I guess I better watch my back, huh?”

Sam ignored the attempt at baiting him. “Good, ‘cause she’s nice and wa--ay too good for you.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t tell Dad about me sneaking out. Tell him we fought cuz of something else.”

“Like what?” Sam was worried. Dean was right, their dad would want to know why he was mad at Dean.

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “Tell him I made fun of your girlie music or geeky computer stuff.” Dean grinned as he got up. “We good?”

Sam smiled and nodded, “Yeah, we’re good.”

 

That evening, Dean took Buffy and Sam to the VFW for the local softball games. It was one of the few things to do in the small town on a summer night. Dean left Buffy on the bleachers at the VFW ball diamond, while he and Sam went to get refreshments. “Hey, Winchester!” Both Sam and Dean turned.

“Hey, Turner,” Dean answered with a nod to the guy that yelled to him.

After slapping Dean’s hand, the guy turned and looked at Buffy on the bleachers. “So, what’s this? Had enough of our local girls had to bring in out of town talent?”

“Funny, Turner,” Dean responded with a shake of his head. He went to stand in line for sodas.

“Careful, man, if Traci sees you, ya know she’s gonna try something,” Turner lightly punched Dean on the shoulder and walked off.

“He’s right, you know,” Sam added.

“Shut up, Sammy, it’ll be fine,” Dean stepped up to order.

“You better hope so,” Sam said nodding back to the bleachers where he saw Traci talking with Buffy.

 

“Hi,” the girl said rather cheerfully as she sat next to Buffy.

“Hi,” Buffy replied cautiously wondering why this girl chose to sit next to her.

“You’re new, aren’t you? I’m Traci,” the girl went on with a pleasant smile. She tucked a piece of light brown hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I’m Buffy, nice to meet you, Traci.”

“So,” Traci drew out, “new in town and already with Dean Winchester.” Buffy’s smile faded. “He sure moves fast.” Traci leaned closer. “You seem nice, I hope he doesn’t break your heart like he did to Lilly,” Traci pointed to a lanky girl that was staring at Dean. “You better hope you’re able to keep his attention better than I was, if not, that slut, Erin, will take him outta your bed the same as she did mine.” Traci nodded toward the refreshment stand as she stood up, “You tell him I said ‘hi’.”

Buffy nodded slowly as she turned to look where Traci had pointed. Buffy sank as she saw a tall, curvy, brunette in very short shorts link her arm through Dean’s and whisper something in his ear. Dean had had his eyes on Buffy until then, now his head was bowed as he listened to the brunette. When he looked back up, Buffy was walking away. Dean handed the soda tray to Sam and ran after her.

Dean had almost caught up with her when he heard, “Hi, Dean!” Traci smiled at him from the stands and gave him a little finger wave.

Dean gave her a tight smile and a curt nod, “Traci.” He moved faster to catch up with Buffy. “Buffy, wait!” he called, but Buffy kept walking to the field that served as a parking lot. “Buffy, c’mon, stop a sec.”

Buffy stopped but didn’t turn to face him. She folded her arms and waited for him to approach. “Buffy, where are you going? Why are you leaving?” Dean put his hands on her crossed arms as he faced her.

Buffy only met his eyes for a second, before she had to look away. She wasn’t sure if she was going to cry or hit him. She just knew she wanted to leave. “Baby, come on. What’s wrong?”

Buffy put her hands on her hips, “What’s wrong?!” She rolled her eyes. “What, did you think I’d enjoy finding out you’ve slept with the whole town?”

Dean’s mouth fell open for a minute and Buffy made to walk away. “Buffy, I did not sleep with the whole town. Traci’s a bitch. She’s just jealous that I’m with you, don’t listen to her.”

Buffy raised her brow, “Really, what about Lilly?”

“Who?”

Buffy shook her head, the jerk didn’t even remember the poor girl. “Okay if not Lilly, what about Erin?”

Dean reddened and ducked his head clearing his throat. “Uh, I, uh, well Erin, uh. Who cares? I’m not with Erin! I’m with you.” He grabbed Buffy’s arms, “Buffy, c’mon you know I love you.” He tried to get her to look in his eyes so that she’d know he was being truthful. “Buffy, c’mon, you can’t be mad at me for something that happened before I even knew you. Look, Traci’s just trying to get you mad enough to dump me, ’cause I was a jerk to her.”

Buffy looked at him finally. She sighed, “I suppose you’re right.” Dean felt relief wash over him. Buffy turned looking back at the ball field. “Traci is a bitch.” Dean laughed making Buffy smile. “What did you ever see in her?” She put her arm around Dean and they started walking back to the field.

“She had a cherry ‘69 Camero,” Dean admitted with a shrug. Buffy looked at him then rolled her eyes. “Hey, it’s a totally sweet car.” Buffy swatted him in the stomach and shook her head.

“I think I know what you saw in Erin and I don’t want to talk about it, but I can’t believe you don’t even know Lilly.” They were nearly back at the stands. As they walked with their arms around each other, they passed Traci. They each gave her a one fingered salute without the other knowing it.

Dean looked around and took new seats in the stands. “Sorry, babe, but I don’t know any Lilly, I swear.” He put his hand on his chest.

Buffy was done with the argument, “Alright, whatever.” She shut up as she watched Sam carefully approach carrying the sodas with Lilly in tow. Buffy nudged Dean and nodded at the girl, “Lilly.”

Dean looked at Buffy, then back at his brother with the girl. Sam and the girl sat next to Buffy and Sam handed them each a soda. Then he leaned forward, “Dean, Buffy, this is Lilly Turner. She’s Reed’s sister.”

Buffy and Dean smiled at the girl who blushed and shyly leaned back next to Sam. Dean nudged Buffy. “Trust me, Lilly, kinda young for my tastes.” Buffy just shook her head realizing that she mistook Lilly’s longing look at Sam as a look at Dean.

As they were leaving, Buffy pointed out the posters promoting the Fourth of July Festivities that weekend. “Are we going?” she asked pointing to the sign.

Dean winked, “When have you known me not to go to something with food on a stick?” Buffy laughed as Dean turned to Sam. “Sam, ask Lilly if you can take her to the Fourth.” Sam gave him a look.

“Go on, Sam, it’ll be fun,” Buffy smiled her encouragement and Sam went to catch up with Lilly.

 

Pastor Jim was sitting on his screen porch looking over his notes concerning Buffy. After spending so much time with the girl, Jim had come to a painful conclusion. Buffy didn’t want to be the Slayer anymore. Her attitude about before, during, and after Sunnydale proved that to him. Buffy repeated her craving for normalcy and told him how this stay in Blue Earth was helping her be normal, again.

He felt conflicted. On the one hand, he had never seen the Winchesters so relaxed and amiable with one another. He was sure Buffy’s charm was the reason for it. She even had way of making John laugh. That morning, Dean and Sam had been showing off for Buffy. Each was trying to demonstrate who could do a handstand the longest, when Buffy joined the competition, outlasting both of them. She had also turned the tackling dummy, used for disarming and defense practice, into confetti. John Winchester could only shake his head and chuckle at her talents.

On the other hand, Buffy seemed in no hurry to go home. Pastor Jim knew she had serious responsibilities waiting for her in Sunnydale. But, all Buffy wanted to do was stay with Dean. Just that morning she had told the pastor that if it hadn’t been for Dean, she wasn’t sure she would have made it through the past month.

John stepped onto the porch careful not to let the screen door slam startle his friend. “Well, Jim, have you made progress? Buffy seems to be sleeping better,” John took a seat.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, I may have helped she get some sleep.” He rubbed his beard and stared out the window.

John noticed his friend’s far away look. “Is there something else wrong?”

Jim looked at his friend and sighed sadly. “You were right, she doesn’t want to be the slayer anymore.” John nodded and looked into his beer. “She’d go right on living here with Dean if she didn’t miss her mother.” Jim put his notes down and stood against the porch support. “If you thought Dean had it bad, Buffy thinks Dean hung the moon.” John chuckled. “I’m not kidding. The girl even likes you.” Both men laughed at that.

“Dean could have done a lot worse. At least he found a girl who can take care of herself,” John said as he took a sip from his beer.

Pastor Jim’s countenance changed as his eureka hit him. “John, Buffy’s not just supposed to take care of herself. She’s the slayer. She’s supposed to protect the world.” Jim was speaking with a passion he usually saved for his sermons.

John lowered his beer taking in the change in the man in front of him. “Jim…”

“That’s the whole problem,” Jim went on talking more to himself than to John. “She sees no reason to be the Slayer with Dean around. She thinks there are others who can do her job.”

John studied his friend, not liking where he thought Jim was headed. “Jim, what are you getting at? You said if she needed a crutch…”

“Dean’s become more than a crutch. In fact, you all have,” the pastor looked John in the eye. “Without a Slayer on the hellmouth, I’m afraid of what could happen. We have to make her want to return to the fight.”

“I couldn’t agree more, but is she ready? And how do we do that?”

“She’s ready. And I think by giving her a reason to fight,” Jim looked out the window. “We need to take away the one thing she’s been holding on to.”

“No,” John’s quick response made Jim turn around. “I’m not asking him to do that.”

Jim nodded, “I will.”

“Jim, Dean will hate you,” John hoped that Jim’s love for the boys would stop him from doing this.

“He’ll get over it.”

John thought about his son for a moment. Dean would do as he’s told, he always did. It was also hard to miss that his son was in love with the slayer. Maybe Jim was right, maybe Dean was making Buffy want to stop fighting. But Dean was a great soldier and maybe that would be enough for Jim.

“What if Dean takes her back to Sunnydale?” John began. “They could work together until she’s 100%.”

Jim was surprised. John normally acted as if his sons’ feelings were secondary to the hunt. He nodded as he thought it over. “What would you have done if you and Mary were in that situation? Even if Mary could take care of herself like Buffy can, what would happen if a demon or anything put her at risk?”

John nodded as he mulled that over in his mind.

“Right, you’d be more worried about her than about the job. That’s how it’d be with Dean and Buffy.” He turned away from his friend. “No, Dean has to leave. She needs to find her reason to fight and return to the hellmouth on her own.”


	21. Done Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fourth of July and Pastor Jim puts his foot down.

John was shocked to find Sam, Dean and Buffy waiting for him when he woke up in the morning. Could only mean one thing -- they wanted something. They had even made coffee. They stayed silent until he finished his first cup. He looked at them, weakly attempting to appear stern, “What do you want?”

Sam nudged Dean, “We want to go to the Fourth of July festival,” Dean kept his voice to a near whisper.

John shook his head, immediately deflating his sons. However, that had not been his intention. “Since when do you two care about that stuff?” he kept his voice quiet.

“Buffy wanted to go,” Sam said quietly, but resigned.

Dean glared at Sam but Buffy shrugged, “C’mon Mr. Winchester. We need a little fun.” Sam and Dean braced themselves for their father’s reaction.

John rolled his eyes, did they really think he’d fall for that? “Ready for the run?”

“Yes, sir.”

Sigh, “yes, sir.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Seven miles and one hundred push ups later, John led the group back to Jim’s house. The smell of bacon cooking drew them into the kitchen. Pastor Jim had a mountain of food waiting for them and they eagerly dove in.

When he had finished eating, John turned to Jim, “I guess the town’s putting on a big Fourth Celebration. Even my boys are interested in going.”

Jim looked shocked, “Yeah, there’s a parade and fireworks and everything.” He turned to Sam and Dean, “You guys want to go?”

“Of course we do,” Buffy answered for the boys who were too stunned to speak.

 

When the Fourth arrived, Buffy was on the side of Main Street holding Dean’s hand as the parade went by. On the festival grounds, there were booths for games, food, and of course rides. Sam and Dean took turns impressing Lilly and Buffy by winning various prizes at the games.

Although he complained about what he thought was shoddy workmanship and poor safety codes, Dean went on the Ferris wheel with Buffy. When she caught him smiling as they stopped near the top, Buffy teased, “I thought you’d complain about this the entire ride.”

“Nah,” Dean winked at her. “This may be one of the best days I can remember.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Sammy and I have never done this before. Not like this. Not as a family, not for fun,” Dean was still smiling.

“You’ve had a weird childhood,” Buffy said mildly teasing.

“Tell me about it.” Dean turned in the seat to kiss her. “Thank you for this, Buffy. We wouldn’t’ a done it without you.”

From the ground, John watched as Buffy put her head on Dean’s shoulder as the wheel took them around another time.

When night began to fall, Dean made sure he and Buffy could get their own spot for the fireworks. As they left the festival grounds, Buffy grumbled her disappointment. Dean drove for a few minutes and then parked the Impala behind the old grade school. From the trunk he took some blankets and led Buffy to the hillside. From there, Buffy learned that they had a view of the festival grounds, but also the best seat for the fireworks.

“You’ve done this before.” Buffy said knowing this was too good to be by chance and hoping it hadn’t been with one of Dean’s other conquests.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, about four or five years ago, Sam and I snuck over here and watched the show. It’s pretty awesome.” Just then the ground shook as the loud booms announced the beginning of the show. They cuddled together and watched the show. The moment the finale ended, Dean kissed Buffy’s cheek. “Stay here for a sec, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, what’re you doing?”

“Just -- ,” Dean stepped to the car, “I’ll be right back.” Buffy watched as Dean rummaged through the glove box. When the car door closed again, they were in nearly complete darkness. Dean sat on the blanket by her, and even in the dim light Buffy could see he was smiling. “I got something for you.”

Buffy bounced up onto her knees, “What, what is it?!”

“Just wait, I, uh, well, I got this for you for Christmas, then, well, I didn’t see you so I was going to save it for your birthday. But you dumped my sorry ass even before Christmas, so…”

“Dean,” Buffy whined annoyed he was rehashing their history.

Dean went on ignoring her interruption. “I thought about giving it to you in Frisco but, I was a chicken shit.”

“Dean, what is it already?”

Dean was as impatient as she was, but he knew he had to say everything just right or she’d take it the wrong way. “You’re my girl, right?”

“Yeah, you know I am.” Buffy wrinkled her brow.

“Right, so I, uh, got you this.” Dean opened the little silk pouch he had in his hand and dropped it’s contents into Buffy’s hand.

“Dean, this is a ring.” Buffy was astonished. Her heart was racing. She was unsure what Dean meant by the ring he unceremoniously dumped in her hand.

“Yeah, I know.” It was a plain silver band. He took it and put it on her right hand. “It’s like a friendship ring or it was a friendship ring only we’re more than friends now, so it’s like a promise ring.”

“A promise ring,” a stunned Buffy repeated.

“Yeah,” Dean hoped that the tone in her voice didn’t mean anything bad. “Like I promise one day to give you a better ring.”

Buffy’s mind flashed to the ring Angel had given her for her birthday. Her thoughts took her through the entire series of events that led to Angel becoming Angelus. She felt herself stiffen and she couldn’t catch her breath. Angel’s face was before her and she was watching the vortex open. Then, Pastor Jim’s voice was in her head, reminding her to focus on the present, on what was right in front of her.

When Buffy didn’t respond, Dean sighed, “or not.” Dean knew he’d recover from this, but at the moment it felt like she was going to rip his heart out again. He felt like apologizing for even thinking of giving her a ring. He moved to get up.

Working to focus on the present, like Jim had told her, “It’s like yours,” Buffy replied barely audible.

“Yeah,” Dean coughed. “Yeah, that’s why I picked it.” Though their eyes were adjusting to the darkness of just the starlit sky, Dean wasn’t able to get a read on her expression. “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to keep it. I could get you something else if you want. Or you don’t have to have it at all.”

“I love it.” Buffy stammered. Suddenly she wished she was in Sunnydale so she could show it to her mom and Willow. She smiled at Dean. She could show the ring to Cordelia, if she was in Sunnydale. Buffy threw her arms around Dean tackling him to the ground. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Thank god, cuz I was really freakin’ out there,” Dean sighed in relief. He kissed her and rolled them over so they were next to each other on the blankets. “I love you, Buffy Summers.”

 

A few days later, Pastor Jim and Buffy were in another ‘session’. “So, Buffy, how did you enjoy the Fourth?” Pastor Jim appeared to be relaxing in his chair, but he studied Buffy’s every move.

At the mention of the Fourth Buffy began to grin and her eyes went to her ring. “I loved it, thank you very much.” She went to the window, saw Dean and John working on the truck. “Ya, know, Dean told me they never did that before, go to a festival as a family, I mean. Doesn’t that suck?”

“They’ve had very,” Jim paused searching for a word, “ different lives from most kids. Sam and Dean have always known what was out there.” Buffy lost her smile and waited for the man to continue. “Well, Dean anyway. He worked hard to keep it from Sam for as long as he could.” Buffy studied the rug for a moment. “Dean was given a job, watch out for Sam, and he’s never yielded from it. Now he’s old enough and capable enough, I’m sure, to hunt on his own. But, he won’t, if Sam or his Dad needs him. John‘s been training him to hunt since I‘ve known him.” He noticed Buffy began to chew her nail. “How are you, though? The nightmares seem to have subsided, and you’ve certainly taken to John’s physical training.”

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, I can pretty much handle that stuff. I won’t touch a gun though. Dean thinks that’s crazy, but, I just don’t like ‘em.” She went back to chewing her nail.

“Buffy, is there something else you want to talk about?”

“Uh, I had a flashback, kinda, on the Fourth,” she met his eyes for the briefest of moments. “It was nothing really. I remembered what you said about focusing on the present, and it worked.” She flopped into the other chair in his den. “I may have freaked Dean for a second, but,” she waved her hand. “Yeah, so, I’m not really having the nightmares so bad.”

Jim sighed, “What triggered the flashback?”

Buffy shrunk in her chair. She didn’t want to tell him, and she didn’t want to lie.

 

John noticed the ring Buffy had begun to wear but waited until they were alone to discuss the matter with Dean . It wasn’t on her ring finger, but it was obvious to John what the ring meant. He decided, suddenly, that the truck needed a tune up. After getting Dean to agree to help, he had him cornered. “Dean, I need to ask you something.” John stopped himself, he felt he needed to know, but suddenly felt like he was intruding.

“Yeah, Dad?” The two were up to their elbow’s in the truck’s engine.

“You love her?”

“Dad.” Dean rolled his eyes and tried not to sound uncomfortable, but this was not a Winchester topic of discussion. He hoped it’d be over soon. “Yeah. I guess,” he muttered hoping his dad would change the topic.

John nodded. He decided to dive right in. “You sure? You’ve had so many girls I lost track. Is it ‘cause she’s the slayer, cause that’s not -”

“No, not that I don’t like that. It means she knows what’s out there and I don’t have to hide that from her. This whole part of my life, our lives, that no one else could know about; she knows about and accepts it, and hell, fights it right along with us.” He wiped his hand on his jeans and handed his dad the spark plugs, that probably didn’t need replacing.

John sighed, “Jim doesn’t like how she’s kinda become dependent on you.” Dean stopped working and looked at his dad. “I’m just saying. She’s supposed to be working on getting better…”

“She is. She’s not having nightmares. She’s kicking my ass at all the training you have us do.”

John heard the anger beginning to surface in Dean’s voice. “Dean, I’m not disagreeing. Just, Jim’s worried she’d rather play house with you than go back to being the slayer.” Dean blew out a breath but before he could say anything, John went on. “Do you think you could get her to want to go home to Sunnydale?”

“Dad, she wants to go home. She’s just worried that she let everyone down.” Dean tried to focus on his task. “We’re not playing house.”

John smirked. “Right.” John saw Dean begin to tense up. “Dean if we were to go on a hunt, would she be alright here on her own?”

“You’ve got a hunt?” Dean looked at him with excitement in his eyes.

“No,” John chuckled a bit. “I’m just asking if she’d be alright.”

“She’d be fine.”

 

Buffy stepped onto the porch and sat next to Sam. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Sam mumbled back. His eyes were on the two by the truck.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, they’re working on the truck, so it’s not like I’m involved in any way,” Sam lay back.

“You could go see if they wanted your help.”

“Yeah, right. Don’t think so. Kinda a Dad Dean thing. I’m kept out of it.”

It was hard to miss the bitterness in his voice. “Well, their loss.” Buffy said and sat by him. “I’m sure you’d be able to figure out what was wrong, too.”

Sam looked at her and shook his head. “They don’t want me over there.” Buffy went to argue, Sam cut her off. “This is what he does when he wants to talk to Dean without me around.” Buffy looked over at Dean and his dad.

“What are they talking about?”

“My guess, you.” Buffy began to feel sick to her stomach. She nodded and smiled weakly at Sam. Sam stood up, “Don’t worry, Buff, Dean’s been handling Dad for a long time. He’ll get his way.”

 

“You gonna marry her?” Dean missed the teasing in John’s voice

“Whoa, Dad. I’m eighteen. No, I’m not marrying her.” Dean shook his head. “I mean maybe someday, like a long, long time from now. But no, not now. It’s just a ring.”

“All right. Just want to know before you go running off to Vegas or something.” John chuckled as he shut the truck’s hood and walked toward the porch.

“Funny, Dad.”

 

The next day, Pastor Jim asked Dean to stay behind while Buffy and Sam joined John outside. Dean hadn’t noticed that his father avoided his eyes or the look he gave Pastor Jim when he asked Dean to stay behind.

In the pastor’s den, Dean fidgeted while Jim went over some notes. “Dean, I need to talk to you about Buffy,” Jim began. “I know how you two feel about each other and I’m depending on that to help you make the right decision.” Dean was worried that maybe the man had figured out Dean had been visiting Buffy at night. This was going to be awkward, Dean thought and he fidgeted some more.

The pastor sighed, this was going to harder than he thought. “Buffy is the slayer. She needs to accept her responsibility and return to Sunnydale.”

“Okay, what can I do? Do you want me to drive her home?” Dean’s mind began to think about how great it would be to be alone on the road with Buffy.

“No, Dean, you and Sam need to leave. This isn’t summer camp. Buffy relies on you, too much, and she needs to try to get by on her own. Being with you is making her want to forget about what is expected of her. It’s not good for her, Dean. This relationship is doing her more harm than good.”

Dean crossed his arms, jaw clenched and looked away from him. “Jim, I swear we….”

“I’m not asking, Dean. I’m telling you, go pack.” Dean stormed out of the room and slammed the door to the room he and Sam shared.

 

The sound of the slamming door drew the attention of the three in the yard. Sam and Buffy paused and stared at the house. “What wa ..”

Sam looked at his dad, “Dad? What…” He saw his dad looking away.

“The wind musta blown a door shut. Let’s get back at it. Sam, try to take Buffy down with that leg sweep. Remember she has a lower center of gravity than Dean does.”

Buffy and Sam took a moment before doing what John asked of them. Buffy’s eyes lingered on the house and Sam noticed the lack of a breeze strong enough to slam a door.

 

After allowing him to cool down for a few minutes, Pastor Jim knocked once then entered. Dean didn’t look up from where he sat on his bed, with his duffle at his feet. Jim could see him fighting for control of his emotions. “You should let Sam stay.” Jim sat on the bed next to Dean. “He likes it here, he has friends here. You put in all that computer stuff for him, he should stay.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, we’ll see.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks.” Dean avoided looking at the pastor and looked towards the door. “Sorry about the door.” Jim looked to see that the jamb was cracked.

“It’s okay.”

Dean sniffed, “No, it’s not. I’ll fix it.” He looked at the ceiling, “I mean, I’ll pay for it.” He paused, “And the wall, too.”

Jim looked around and saw the small hole in his drywall where the corner of the dresser must have damaged it. “And here I thought you were over your anger issues.”

Dean didn’t take the bait to lighten the mood. “You really think I’m bad for her?” His voice barely a whisper.

The pastor sighed at the pain in Dean’s voice. “Buffy has responsibilities. Unfortunately, the hell mouth won’t disappear just because she’s not ready to face it. You won’t always be there. You have your own responsibilities.”

Dean nodded and got up. “’Kay. Tell her that I, uh..” He waved his hand, unable to speak.

“Dean, you should say good bye to her.”

Dean shook his head, wiped his eyes, “No, I won’t be able to leave if I do.”

“Why don’t you take Sam with you.”

Again, Dean shook his head. “Can’t he stay? It’s better for him if he stays.”

The pastor put his hand on Dean’s shoulder, “You need Sam.”

“No. I’ll be okay,” he took a deep breath. “I better go. Can I call?” Pastor Jim seemed to debate that one. “Well, have Sam call me, at least.”

 

Activity in the yard stopped again when Dean left the house carrying his duffel and stalked toward the Impala. Buffy immediately ran to him and stopped him from getting in the car.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Sam looked from Dean and Buffy to his father. John’s eyes were on his eldest son, ignoring Sam’s question. “Dad?”

“Sam, go get Buffy.”

When Sam turned back to his brother, Buffy’s hand was over her face and Dean was getting in the car. As Dean drove passed, Sam noticed him wiping his eyes. Sam clenched his jaw. Dean didn’t cry, not ever. He looked back at his father, but the man was also watching the car. Sam put his arms around Buffy as she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

John answered his phone the moment it started to ring. “Dean, I didn’t..”

“I know, Dad. Just find me something I can fuckin’ kill.” John closed his eyes, feeling the anger in Dean’s voice. “Jim better be right about this, or I swear, I’m gonna kill him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam read his brother’s note again. If Dean had put half as much effort into school as he did into his schemes, his brother’d be a genius.

 

Sam,

I got to leave, but I need your help. Get this note to Buffy and if she wants to go, help her get the tickets she needs. Remember to get some in each way so they don’t know. Jim’s gonna call Giles the second she leaves and then they’ll call me. I’ll be able to meet her either way she takes just be sure to tell her how to tell me. Sorry I’m just taking off, but I’ll see you soon. Keep the extra cash, but make sure she has enough. Thanks man, I owe you.

Dean

 

Buffy,

Jim thinks you don’t want to go home and be the slayer cuz of me. I know that’s bullshit. If you want to come with me, tell Sammy. He’ll get you the tickets and make sure they aren’t able to follow you. He’ll let me know where you are and I’ll meet you there. If you want to stay, that’s cool, too. Sam’ll let me know either way. I love you. Just hang in there and it’ll be okay.

Love,

Dean


	22. Trust the sneakiness that is Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Buffy, and Sam go on a hunt.

Trust the sneakiness that is Dean Winchester

 

“Dean, you need to get to Singer’s now.”

Dean rubbed an eye, looked at the clock. “Yes, sir.” His voice gravelly from sleep. “I can get there by morning.”

“Don’t give me that, you’re just a few hours from there. I can’t just leave Sammy there, so I need to tell Bobby when you’ll be there.”

Dean rolled his eyes, of course his dad would know where he was. “Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll call Bobby and take care of, an’ pick up Sammy.” Dean yawned.

“Good, I’m heading out. Jim’s gonna have half the hunters he knows looking for her if he doesn’t hear from Mr. Giles soon.” John paused. “Is he gonna hear from Mr. Giles soon?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will. I mean, she’s bound to call Mr. Giles if she needs anything, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what I told Jim. So, uh, pick up Sam, and Bobby might have a hunt for you guys,” John knew that would wake up his kid. “It’s nothing big, but it’s out towards California, so I thought you might be interested.”

“Cool, sounds good. I’ll call when I get in.” Dean put his phone down and rolled out of bed.

 

“Okay, Sam, so it’s pretty basic. It’s kinda like any vengeful spirit, so you’re most likely gonna hafta salt and burn, just like always. But, it may be a type of rawhead that goes after kids that are misbehaving, ya know going where they ain’t supposed to or doing something they shouldn’t. That’s how you’re gonna find it. Follow the kids.” Bobby Singer looked at the youngest Winchester to see if he understood.

Sam was nodding and following along. “Okay, Uncle Bobby, should be easy with Dean around, I mean the guy’s always misbehaving.” Sam smiled at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head chuckling, “Yeah, that boy’s a magnet for trouble, but you still got be on yer toes.”

“Right. What time did he say he was gonna get here?”

“Anxious?” Bobby asked with a smile. “Ah, he should be here in about an hour. You got everything together?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t call me sir, I’m Uncle Bobby. Save that ‘sir’ shit for your dad,” Bobby got up from the table. “Come on, let’s get something to eat before Dean shows up and eats me out of house and home.”

 

The Impala rolled into the salvage yard just an hour later. Sam grabbed his stuff while Dean took the papers Bobby had organized for the hunt. “So, it’s actually just a rawhead?” Dean asked as they walked to the car.

“Yeah, it looks that way.” Bobby looked around and then put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You okay, kid? I mean, I know it’s been a rough summer and all.”

“Yeah, Bobby, I’m fine. Thanks.” Dean leaned against the car. “Do you know if anyone’s heard anything?”

Bobby just raised a brow. “Dean, I think your dad’s got it under control. Uh, don’t worry about it.”

Dean nodded, “’Kay, right. So, come on, Sammy let’s hit it. Bye, Bobby, thanks.”

“Sure, kid, drive safe. Call if you need anything.”

 

As he pulled on the highway, Dean turned down the music. “So, Sam, what’s wrong with this picture?”

Sam shook his head, “I know, right? I mean, since when has Dad ever let us take on a job by ourselves?”

“Exactly, so it’s gotta be a test.” Dean accelerated making Sam lean over and check the speedometer. “Only what’s being tested?” He noticed Sam’s worried eyes. “Don’t worry Sammy, she can handle 90 no problem. There’s no patrol on this stretch so I’m making up time.”

“All right,” Sam replied nervously as he leaned back. “Dad must think we’re pretty stupid if he thinks we wouldn’t figure this out.”

“That’s just it, Sammy…”

“Sam.”

“Sam,” Dean rolled his eyes. “We gotta figure out what Dad’s testing. Is it whether we’d do a job without him or if we can handle this job.”

Sam nodded and thought about it for a few minutes. “What if he’s testing Buffy?”

Dean didn’t like the sound of that. “You’re right. Shit.” Dean deliberated that scenario in his mind. “So, you think he’s trying to figure out if I am hiding Buffy or if she’s able to work again?”

“You think he knows about Buffy?”

Dean shot his brother the ‘are-you-some-kind-of-idiot’ look, then shook his head. “Let’s just figure out this job. Do you think it’s something we can do?”

“Yeah, no problem. Bobby made it sound pretty easy.”

Dean grinned, “Then little brother, let’s go kill us a rawhead.”

 

Buffy waited for the machine to pick up. “Giles, it’s me, uh, I’m fine. I just, uh, look don’t worry about me. I’m okay. I just need some time to work stuff out.” She hung up and looked at the clock. Less than thirty seconds, perfect. Next number. “Hi, Pastor Jim, it’s me. Sorry, I took off like that. Uh, I’m okay. I’m in Kansas City right now waiting for my bus. I’m going home. Thanks for everything, but I miss my mom and my friends.” She smiled to herself, less than thirty seconds.

Buffy left the gas station with a wave of thanks to the man behind the counter. The day was warming up so she took off her over shirt and tied the sleeves around her waist. She didn’t think flannel was really her look, but she loved wearing anything that belonged to Dean. She strolled to the wayside and lay down on a picnic table to catch some sun and wait for the rumble of the Impala.

 

Dean grinned when he caught a glimpse of Buffy laying in the sun on the table. His mind went straight to the gutter and he wished Sam wasn’t sitting in the passenger seat. “Hey, Beautiful, miss me?” he asked as he leaned over and kissed her.

“Mmm,” Buffy sat up and stretched after the kiss. “Every minute.” She smiled, then turned to Sam. “Hey, Sam,” she slid off the table and hugged him. “It’s good to see you.”

“You, too,” Sam squeaked, “can’t breathe.”

“Sorry,” Buffy shrugged and release him. “I forget sometimes.” She slid her arm around Dean. “So what’s going on?”

“We’re heading out. Sammy, Sam,” Dean corrected himself, “found a rawhead that’s been hurting kids and needs taking care of. Feel like a road trip?” Dean smiled as he held the door open for her.

Buffy smiled, “Love ‘em.”

 

After driving until the sun was setting and burning his eyes, Dean pulled off the expressway into a small town. He gassed up the car and sent Buffy and Sam to inquire about the nearest diner. While they were gone, Dean checked his wallet and winced. He was dangerously low on cash. He knew he had nothing left in his ‘emergency fund’, the credit card he’d been using was practically maxed out. Sam noticed Dean’s worried look when they returned to the car with directions to the diner.

At the diner, Dean turned on the charm with the waitress affecting a Southern drawl that made Buffy giggle and Sam roll his eyes. But when it was time to place his order he said he was good with just ice water. That’s when Sam knew they were in trouble. Buffy made a face at Dean’s order. He was always hungry, what was up with him, she wondered. When the burgers and fries arrived, Sam turned his plate so the fries were close to Dean and pushed his plate forward so Dean could snag a few.

Dean’s phone ringing prevented Buffy from questioning him about not ordering. Dean looked at the number and left the table. He had seen that number before but didn’t remember who it was. “This is Dean.”

“Hey Dean, it’s Xander. How’s it going?”

Dumbstruck, Dean said nothing for a second. “Uh, good, man, uh what’s up?”

“Well, uh, a couple months ago I left you a message about Buffy being missing. I just wanted you to know that Giles heard from her, I guess she’s okay.”

Dean had forgotten all about that message and sighed. “Sorry, I, uh, didn’t get back to you. I guess it’s good she called, right? How are things in Sunnydale?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s okay, but it’d be a lot better if she was here. Me, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz have been doing what we can to fight the baddies but we’re not Slayers.” Xander paused. “We’ve been pretty lucky so far.”

Dean felt sick, those guys should not be trying to fight anything. But, if Buffy knew her friends were putting themselves in danger she’d want to go home. He rubbed a hand over his face. He just didn’t need this now. “Dude, be careful, alright? I mean, it’s not like you guys really ever trained for that kind of stuff.”

“Right, kinda the other reason for my call. Willow wanted me to ask if you and your dad could come out here if Buffy doesn’t come back soon.”

“Um, yeah, I’ll definitely tell him about it,” Dean looked back at the table. “So Cordelia, huh? That’s pretty cool, man. She’s, uh, really something.” Dean could practically hear Xander smile.

“Oh, yeah, she’s something.”

 

When Dean returned to the table, he saw that Sam had left him some fries. He smiled at him but shook his head, “Finish up, kids, we’ve got a ways to go tonight.” He picked up the check and paid at the register.

Back on the road, Buffy held Dean’s hand, “You okay? You barely ate anything.”

Dean squeezed her hand, “Fine, babe. Just not hungry.”

Buffy raised her brow, “Right, since when have you not been hungry.” Dean shrugged. “Who was on the phone?”

Dean sighed, “Just a friend checking in.”

Buffy let go of his hand. She knew he was keeping something from her. She looked out her window, she wasn’t going to bother asking with Sam in the car. She didn’t want to be jealous possessive girlfriend, but he wasn’t acting like himself.

Dean sighed when she let go of his hand. He thought it best to take attention off of himself completely, “Hey, Sam, you got any of that crap music you like handy? I’ll allow my sound system to be defiled for a few minutes if you pick something that’s not too girlie.” He smile to his brother in the back seat.

Sam rummaged in his backpack for a few minutes, then handed his brother an Oasis cassette. “Thanks, Dean.”

 

After another hour in the car, Buffy had had enough. “Dean, I know you love the car and everything but are we ever going to stop for the night?”

Dean tensed, he had been hoping Buffy and Sam would fall asleep and he could drive all night to avoid paying for a hotel room.

Before Dean could answer, Sam spoke up. “The next exit has a rest stop. Maybe we could pull over?”

Dean shot him a look in the mirror but sighed and took the next exit. After parking, Dean stole a couple quarters from the ashtray and left to buy a coke from the vending machine, hoping the caffeine would allow him a couple more hours. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, “What’s going on Dean? You’re not acting like yourself.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Nothing, babe, I’m just trying to get to the job.”

Buffy didn’t let go, she didn’t believe him, either. She rested her head on his chest in their embrace. She wished he trusted her enough to tell her what was really going on in that head of his.

Sam watched them for a minute, then decided to risk his brother’s anger and speak up. “So Dean, are we gonna camp somewhere? Sleep in the car or what?”

Buffy looked confused, wouldn’t they just get a room like always? She felt Dean tense, so she pulled back to look at him. She could see he was trying not to be angry with Sam. “Dean, what’s..”

“We’re broke,” Sam answered quickly. Seeing how angry that made his brother, he went on, “Buffy’d figure it out sooner or later. I always did.”

Dean sighed and slumped against the car. He felt completely defeated. He always tried to hide those kind of things from Sammy and now he failed to hide it from Buffy, too. “We’ll be fine, I’ll make some money when we get to town. Or after the job, we’ll see if there’s a new card in the mail. Just gotta make it a day or so.”

Buffy was stunned. “Or I could pay for something. I still have most of the money from Mickey and I have my ‘emergency’ credit card from my dad…”

“Buffy, you don’t have to …”

Buffy’s eyes went wide, “Don’t have to what? Carry my own weight? Who bought all those bus tickets for me? Who’s bought every meal for me?” Dean just looked at her, unable to answer. “Is this some macho thing where you have to take care of me, but I can’t help out?”

“Buffy, you may need that money. Sam and I can get by,” Dean answered ignoring Sam’s stare.

Buffy shoved him, “Yeah, I need it right now to get a room and take care of my boyfriend and his brother.”

“Buffy, I’m serious. What if you need that money to get home? I can’t have you spending it on us. It’s just one night. You guys sleep, I’ll drive. We’ll be there by morning.”

Buffy smiled at him then walked to the passenger side. “Come on boys, we’re getting a room and some food, and I won’t take no for an answer.” She sat in her seat with her arms crossed while she waited for them to get in.

“Come on, Dean, you need some sleep,” Sam said with obvious concern but also with obvious self satisfaction of having Buffy on his side.

Dean just shook his head, he knew better than to fight the two of them. “Okay, mom.”

 

It was a crappy motel, but it had vacancies and Buffy insisted on stopping. After laying down, Dean reluctantly agreed that it was a good idea to stop. He was dead tired, and thankful Sam didn’t say anything about Buffy crawling into bed with him. Dean put his arm around her and smiled as she snuggled into his hold.

In the morning, Dean let them sleep as he crept outside and called his dad. “Dad, we’re in Newcastle and should get to the job today. Bobby thinks it’s a rawhead.”

“Good, that should be easy. Be sure you have salt rounds. So uh, she called Jim and Giles yesterday saying she’s okay,” John paused waiting for Dean to continue, when he didn’t, John asked, “Anything else?”

“Uh, we’re broke. So I’m uh, gonna hafta scrounge up some cash, but I should be okay. Is there a new card in the mail drop?” Dean hadn’t wanted to admit that, he knew his dad would be disappointed.

John sighed heavily, “There might be. How’d you go through that last one so fast?”

Dean shrugged even though his dad couldn’t see him. “I don’t know. I’ll be more careful with this next one.”

There’s a long pause as if both are waiting for the other to admit to something else, but neither felt like breaking the détente. John grumbles, “Call me when the job’s done.” He disconnected before Dean could reply.

 

Dean interrupted Buffy’s millionth turn in her pacing when he opened the motel door. “Where were you?” her voice a harsh whisper so Sam could keep sleeping.

Dean smiled at her and kissed her. “I called my dad about the job.” He looked her in the eye. “I wanted to ask him a couple of things before we got there.”

“Dean, he wouldn’t be using you guys as bait again, would he?” Buffy chewed he lip as she looked up at him.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, baby. I don’t think so. It’s something that goes after kids, but it’s something we can handle, so I don’t know.”

 

 

Dean sat on the park bench watching his brother. They had figured the rawhead was luring kids from this park. Sam was always quick to make friends so he was going to find out why kids would be following the rawhead. It was a small town, one where there were only so many places to hang out, and kids were itching to break free. In attempts to prove themselves kids in the town would sneak into the old mines and scare each other silly. The mines were also used for teenage parties.

That night Sam and Dean reviewed Bobby’s information and the varied stories Sam had gotten from the kids in the park. Dean was convinced it wasn’t a rawhead at all, but the vengeful spirit of a kid who was victim of a prank that had gone too far. Buffy wished they had more information to go on before they committed to either theory. She missed Giles and the Scooby method.

The next day they checked and double checked town records of deaths of teens and kids. There was one guy that fit the scenario perfectly. He had been teased at a party in the mines until he ran off. He got lost in the mine, fallen through some rotten boards and his body hadn’t been found for days. Sam and Buffy were to check out the mine, Dean would dig up the poor kid and salt and burn him.

Sam held the shotgun and extra shells, Buffy held an iron crowbar, wondering what she would do if she saw a ghost. She didn’t have to wait long. Soon a tall gangly guy told her she shouldn’t be there. Buffy’s eyes went wide and she froze. Sam pushed her to the side and fired a shot. Quickly, Sam laid down a salt line and shoved Buffy behind it. Then it became eerily quiet while they waited for the spirit to show again.

In the cemetery, Dean dug. It was a moonless night. No lights from town shone this far out. Dean knew his brother could handle himself if the ghost showed, he just hoped his girlfriend could, too. The moment he hit the coffin, he no longer had to worry about Sam and Buffy; he had his own company. After twice being thrown from the grave, Dean began a system of shoot then shovel. Being more tenacious than the ghost, Dean eventually put the spirit to rest.

He called Sam as he loaded up the car, let him know that he’d pick them up in a few minutes. As soon as he hung up the phone rang and he laughed at the ID. “So, how’d I do?” he asked with a smile on his face.

John cleared his throat, “I can’t believe you’d let Sammy and Buffy fend for themselves.”

Dean’s smile faded. “She’s a slayer, Dad. And Sammy’s been handling things worse than a bratty ghost for years.”

“It still wasn’t the best decision you could have made. You had no one to watch your back. That second time it threw you, you could have gotten knocked out and it would have gone right back after your brother and Buffy.” John didn’t want to sound angry, but he had a hard time not letting the disappointment sound in his voice.

Dean thought a moment. “Dad, you really think Sam and I didn’t know you were testing us? I knew you were gonna be around. I figured it’d be best if you had my back since I was the one who was gonna face the ghost when it was good and mad.”

That gave John pause, then he actually had to agree with Dean. “Alright. I’ll meet you at the mail drop in the morning. You think she’s ready to go home?”

“Yeah, I think so. Or she will be soon anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Sam and Dean left at dawn to meet their dad. Dean said good bye to his brother with a half hug and took some mail from his dad before getting back in the Impala and racing back to Buffy.

 

Dean sat on the bed and toed off his beat up Nikes. He moved to lean against the headboard. That had to be the longest three hours of his life. Well, not really. He turned on the TV and flipped around, turning up the volume to drown out the outside world. Looking at the bedside table he saw there were no more quarters. Damn, he thought he had left at least a couple.

He walked to the bathroom and opened the door as Buffy was toweling off. She threw the towel at him and pulled one of his tanks over her head. Dean smirked as he looked her over. “I don’t know why you’re bothering to put that on. I’m just going to tear it off.”

Buffy grinned and slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Sam good?”

“Mm hmm,” Dean replied into the kiss his hands pulling up on the tank.

“Dean,” Buffy whispered pretending to be angry, her lips still on his.

Dean growled as the tank came between them before it was pulled over her head. One hand went to the small of her back to pull her into him, the other caressed her breast causing her to moan softly.

“You are wearing way too many clothes, again.” Buffy teased as she pulled at his t shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can fix that,” Dean grinned as his hands went to his jeans and hers removed his shirt. He stepped out of his jeans and stared at Buffy without masking the lust he felt. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her. Her hands traced his sides to rest at his hips. He broke the kiss, took her hands and led her back to the bed. Their eyes never leaving each others.

She smiled as he sat back against the headboard. She chewed her lip a second then crawled up the bed to him. She began kissing his hip bone to his abs to his chest to his collar bone, neck, jaw. His hands gently on her back as she arched up against him. “Did you remember to get more…” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Dean reached out to the bedside table. “I put ‘em right here by the quarters for the magic fingers.” He turned his head suddenly to act like he was shocked, his eyes wide. “Where’d the quarters go?”

Buffy giggled, “Shut up.” She took the condom from him. “Ya know, with the way you tease me about that, maybe we won’t do this at all anymore.”

Dean flipped them quickly so she was on her back. His hand separated her legs and his fingers touched her making her gasp. Then he slid one inside her while his thumb kept up the slow circles making her moan. She moved against his hand, her breath quickening. “God, I swear if you make some magic finger crack now, I’ll kill you,” Buffy moaned as Dean’s fingers teased her.

Dean laughed into her neck, then sucked it gently. “I should, but I won’t.” He pushed himself up a bit. “It’s enough that you thought it.” He leaned down to kiss her. His tongue and fingers working to make Buffy feel like she was about to go over the edge. Soon, she panted into a scream that was swallowed by his kiss. Dean removed his hand and began to kiss her neck and collarbone as Buffy’s panting began to slow. He smirked at her, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she panted out. Seeing his cocky smirk, she added, “Shut up”

“Me shut up? You’re the one making all the noise.” Dean kissed her and moved his mouth to her chest, but Buffy pushed him back.

“You know, you shouldn’t tease me so much. I’m good here. You’re the one that still has uh, needs,” she brushed her leg gently against his erection. “Maybe you should use your magic fingers on that, too.” Buffy giggled at the surprised look on Dean’s face.

“You asked for it, I’ll show you magic fingers.” Dean joined her laugh and retaliated by tickling her until she was screaming for him to stop. He covered her in kisses until Buffy relented and whispered a request for him to make love to her.

 

“Sweetheart, I gotta tell you something,” Dean began once they packed the Impala. “I got the mail today from my dad, and there was a letter from Willow.”

“Willow!” Buffy’s brows shot up. “Why’d she write?”

Dean pulled the letter from a box in the trunk and handed it to her. “Buffy, she’s worried about you. She was wondering if I had heard from you.” Buffy skimmed over the letter. “The phone call the other day, that was Xander.” Buffy looked at him in shock. “He told me,” Dean looked away from her for a second, “him and Willow and the others, they’re trying to do what you do. They’re trying..”

“To be the slayer.” Buffy finished with worry in her eyes.

“Yeah. Xander asked if my dad and I could go there to help them,” Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Buffy, I didn’t him or my dad anything.” He held her hand. “I’ll do whatever you want.” He pulled her into a hug.

“I guess I should go home.”


	23. Back on the Hellmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy returns to Sunnydale and Faith arrives on the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some dialogue taken from btvs season 3 Faith Hope and Trick

“Okay, babe, that’s everything.” Dean handed Buffy her second bag, shut the trunk and hoisted himself up onto it. He pulled her to stand between his legs, “You gonna be okay? You ready for this?”

Buffy looked away, “No, I’m not. But,” she shrugged.

“Do you want me to stay? I can stay,” Dean assured her.

“Yeah, maybe,” she looked up at him. Then she heaved a huge sigh, lifted her arms around his neck.

“Okay, Summers, here’s the rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah, if we’re gonna make this work this time, we’re gonna need rules.”

Buffy cocked her head, “I’m listening.”

Dean brushed back her hair. “Okay, it’s gonna be your senior year. You should do all that high school crap, cuz it’s gonna be the last time you can. So, you know, do it up. Football games, school dances, all that crap.”

Buffy raised a brow, “Dean, I don’t…”

“Buffy, I’m serious. Do it up. But, there’s a catch.” He smiled a one sided smile.

“A catch?”

“Yeah, you can only date dorks. Willow approved dorks,” Dean cleared his throat. “And I get the Sadie Hawkins, dance,” he added with a wink.

Buffy paled and pulled back from him. “You’re breaking up with me?”

“No, never. You’re my girl, you always will be.” He pulled her back to him. “I’m just saying that since I can’t be here for all that crap, if you want to take a date, it’s cool with me. As long as he’s a total dork. You know, like a guy from the a. v. club or chess club or something.” Dean smiled.

Buffy narrowed her eyes a second. “Okay, I’ve got a couple rules, too.”

“Lay ‘em on me.” Dean grinned.

“No Erins, Tracis, Hollys, or any skeezy hos.” Buffy poked him in the chest. “Any girl you even think of dating, has to be screened by Sam who will call me for final approval.”

Dean pulled her close and kissed her, “Deal. No hos, only Sammy approved or not at all.”

Buffy dragged her fingers down his neck, “No getting yourself killed on some crazy hunt.” She met his eyes and fought back tears.

“Babe, never happen. I’m way too good.” He smiled his patented smug smiled. “Call me. Or if you want, I’ll stay a couple days, okay? My dad doesn’t need me right away.”

“No, Dean, we agreed. You should go. I’ll call. I promise.”

“You better, Princess.”

 

 

That Saturday, in her room, Buffy looked at pictures of her and Dean from the Fourth of July. She twirled the ring on her finger and sighed happily. Checking her clock, she had a few more minutes before the scheduled time to call, but she decided to call anyway.

“Hey, Princess, how’s Sunnydale?” Dean’s smile could be heard in his greeting.

“It’s pretty awful,” Buffy sighed. “I miss you.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, everything.” Buffy whined. “Snyder doesn’t want to let me back in school. My mom is totally pissed about this summer, ‘cause I won’t tell her where I was the whole time. Giles is mad even though he knew where I was for part of the time. Willow and Xander are pissed ‘cause I took off,” she sighed.

“Buffy, you knew they were gonna be mad. You can handle it. They were all just worried,” Dean tried to reassure her. “If you hadn’t called me and I would have gotten that message from Xander.” He paused. “I would have hunted your cute ass down.”

Buffy smiled, “Sure you would have.”

Dean could tell she was smiling, “I would have. I would have tracked you down. Worked my mojo on you and ….”

Buffy giggled, “And what exactly?”

Dean laughed, “I don’t know. I’m just glad you called me.”

“Me, too.”

“So, explain how Snyder not wanting you in school is a bad thing.”

“Funny,” Buffy smiled again. “Well, mom and the Scoobies threw me a shindig last night.”

“A shindig?”

“Oz called it a hootenanny really,” Buffy continued. “The Dingoes played and everything.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Yeah. Not really. Then everybody yelled at me and made me feel like a complete loser. So much so, that I actually started to pack my bags.”

“What?!” Dean sat up, concerned.

Buffy sighed, “Yeah, just when it couldn’t get more 90210, zombies show up.”

Dean sat back, a bit overwhelmed.

“Dean?”

“I’m here. I just…. What happened then?”

“I kicked zombie ass, duh. -- Actually, Xander, Willow, and my mom helped.” Buffy flopped on her bed. “It got us to talking and it kinda helped.”

Dean shook his head, “Yeah, nothing like a zombie attack to bring friends and family together.”

“So, when do you think you’ll be back on the west coast?” Buffy held up the picture again.

Dean’s face soured. He had been hoping to avoid that topic. “Uh, not sure, babe, but probably before the holidays.”

“I miss you so much.”

“Me, too.”

 

Buffy and Willow were sitting on stools at a table in the Expresso Pump with a couple of drinks.

Willow nervously twirled her straw, “I mean, I'm not a full-fledged witch. That takes years. I just did a couple pagan blessings and . . . a teeny glamour to hide a zit.”

Buffy’s eyes went wide with her friend’s admission, “Does it scare you?”

“ It has. I tried to communicate with the spirit world, and I so wasn't ready for that. It's like being pulled apart inside. Plus I blew the power for our whole block. Big scare.” Willow nodded as she confessed.

“I wish I could've been there with you,” Buffy replied

Willow tilted her head, “Me, too. I really freaked out.”

“I am sorry,” Buffy tried again to convince her friend.

“It's okay. I understand you having to bail. I can forgive that. Mm, I have to make allowances for what you're going through a-and be a grownup about it,” Willow gave Buffy a slightly smug look.

Buffy smiled, “You're really enjoying this whole moral superiority thing, aren't you?”

Willow smiled back. “It's like a drug!”

“Fine! Okay. I'm the bad. I can take my lumps . . . for a while,” Buffy was feeling relief that she and Willow were getting back to normal.

“All right. I'll stop giving you a hard time,” Willow paused. “Runaway.”

Buffy gave her a surprised look. “Will!”

Willow smiled and giggled. “I'm sorry! Quitter.”

Buffy made a face a moment then, “Whiner.”

“Delinquent.”

“Witch.”

“Freak.”

Buffy looked at Willow and giggled madly, she had just been reminded of the little fight Sam and Dean had and realized that she thought of Willow as her sister and she really did need to make this up to her.

“Wills, you are the best. I know that you would have been there for me,” Buffy began, “It was just too much.”

“It’s okay, Buffy. We were really worried, that’s all,” Willow worked her straw nervously again. “Okay, I gotta tell you something else, and I don’t want you to be mad.”

Buffy narrowed her brows. They had been getting along like old times, what could Willow possibly say to make her mad that hadn’t been said already? “Wills, go ahead. Let me have it. I probably deserve whatever you’re gonna say.”

“Uh, no, it’s not like that. Uh, we called Dean while you were gone. Ya know, to see if he had heard from you,” Willow shrugged and looked hopefully at her friend.

“I know.”

“You know?”

Buffy realized she wasn’t supposed to admit that, but it was too late. “Yeah, um, he called, too. So I had to call and tell him I was home.”

“Oh, did you talk much?”

“Me and Dean? No, not really.” Buffy felt the color rise in her cheeks and knew that Willow could see her blush. “Yeah, we talked for a while.”

“And?”

“And, nothing. I mean, he can still make me melt, but he’s still on the road.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see how he’d still be all with the melty. Maybe he’ll come back here sometime. Did he say anything about coming back?”

Buffy smiled and nodded, “Not really, but I kinda hope he does.”

 

Weeks passed and one night while the Scoobies were at the Bronze, Faith Lehane made her presence known. While she easily enchanted Xander; Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were less than delighted with her antics.

Joyce was also thrilled with Faith’s arrival. She hoped it meant that Buffy could focus more on her high school career and less on her job as slayer.

Willow was also trying to get Buffy on the ‘back to normal’ bus. Willow figured the best way to help Buffy was to get her a boyfriend -- a normal boyfriend. While they hung in the commons, Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia sit with Buffy.

Willow nodded to Buffy, “Scott Hope at eleven o'clock. He likes you, he wanted to ask you out last year, you weren't ready then but I think you're ready now -- or at least in a state of pre-readiness that would allow you to make conversation or do that thing with your mouth that boys like -- that sort of half smile that you do.”

Scott smiled at Buffy as he passed. “Hi, Buffy.”

Buffy returned his smile, “Hi.” Scott kept walking. “And he's gone.”

Willow grinned, “Oh, I think that went very well. Don't you think that went very well?”

“He didn't try to slit our throats or anything, it's progress,” Cordelia replied drolly with a roll of her eyes.

“Did you do the half smile?” Willow asked her.

Buffy cocked her head, “I'm not trying to snare Scott Hope, Will. I just want to get my life back, okay? Do normal stuff.”

Willow ginned, “Like date…”

Buffy shrugged, “Well…”

Xander leaned forward and teased, “Oh, you wanna date. I saw that half-smile, you slut.”

Buffy laughed, “All right, yes. I want to date, shop, go to school, hang out, save the world from unspeakable demons -- I wanna do all that girl stuff.”

Willow nodded encouragingly, “Come on, Buffy, the guy is charm, and normal which is that thing you want to get back to.”

Buffy chewed her lip and looked over to where Scott was sitting with his friends, “I'm just... I'm not ready.”

Willow slumped in her chair. “What's stopping you...?”

Buffy didn’t answer. She just twirled the ring on her finger.

 

Dean tore the page from the notebook. He then crumpled it in his fist. He continued to squeeze the paper as he listened to Buffy talk. It was not a conversation he was enjoying; and he didn’t know what part of it was bothering him more.

“Dean? Dean? Are you listening to me?” Buffy asked when Dean didn’t say anything for a minute.

Dean took a deep breath and tossed the balled up paper across the room. “So, explain this second slayer thing again.”

“Well, when Kendra died, a new slayer was called. That was Faith,” Buffy flopped on her bed. “Faith came here cuz,” Buffy wrinkled her nose having forgotten the reason Faith told her. “I guess cuz it’s the hell mouth and slayers just come here.”

“Okay,” Dean said slowly. “How exactly was Kendra called?”

“When I died, she was called,” Buffy was too matter of fact in her answer for Dean.

“You died?! You never told me you died.” Dean rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath that did nothing to calm him.

“It was a while ago, when I faced the Master. He drowned me, sort of. But Xander saved me, gave me CPR or something. And presto, two slayers.” Buffy lay back on her bed and played with the ring she never took off. “You sure I didn’t tell you this already?”

“I think I would remember you dying!” Dean said not masking his emotions.

Buffy sat up, “Are you mad that I died? I’m fine you know. It happened well over a year ago.”

Dean sighed. “I’m not mad. I just,” he paused, he didn’t know what he was feeling. It was true, now, she was fine. “I guess it just bothers me that that happened to you, that’s all.”

“Oh.”

“And I guess this means I can’t kick Xander’s ass for that whole trench coat seduction thing you two had.”

“Dean! I told you it was just a stupid spell. He didn’t want me.”

“Right, a spell. Still don’t like it. But, since he saved your life, I’ll let it slide.” Dean sat down and took in his surroundings. He had a few more minutes to be alone in the crappy motel room before Sam was due back. “So, this Scott guy, he Willow approved?”

“Well, she is the one trying to set me up with him…” Buffy teased.

“Oh, that’s cool.”

Dean’s answer was too quiet. Buffy knew he thought she would actually date Scott. “Dean, I’m not dating Scott. I couldn’t. I mean, it wouldn’t be fair. I’m still in love with you.”

Dean smiled, finally feeling nearly normal since the phone call began. But he remembered his promise to her. “Buffy, it’s okay if you date the guy. I mean if he seems decent and all.” He squeezed his eyes shut. He was lying but he wanted her to be happy.

Buffy wasn’t going to fall for it, though. “Dean, don’t be an idiot. I love you. And someday, when you come back through town, I’ll prove it.”

Dean could hear the smile in her voice. “Really?” he asked with a wag of his eyebrows. “How are you going to do that?”

“Dean,” Buffy admonished, “are you trying for phone sex here?”

“Totally.” Dean said trying not to laugh.

“Ohmigod!”

At that moment, Sam walked through the door. “Don’t do anything now, Sam just walked in.” He nodded ‘hello’ to his younger brother. “You should see him. He’s all Joe high school, now. Took a girl out on a date and everything.” Sam rolled his eyes and collapsed on the other bed.

“Tell him I say hi, but Dean, when am I gonna see you again? I really miss you.”

“I don’t know. Miss you too, babe.”

 

When Dean disconnected, Sam gave him a look. “Buffy?”

“Yeah.” Dean sat back and flipped on the TV.

“When’re you gonna go see her?” Sam studied his brother.

“Dude, I have to take care of you. I can’t just go running off to see Buffy any time I feel like.”

Sam bristled at the remark. “I can take care of myself, Dean.”

Dean sat up and sighed. “Sam, I know you can. That’s not it. Dad, wants me to watch out for you. If it were up to me, hell, you’d be on your own and I’d be in Sunnydale.”

“So go.”

“Right. And have Dad kick my ass. No thank you.”

“Dad doesn’t give a rat’s ass what we do. If you’re so damned concerned, take me with you to Sunnydale,” Sam was thinking his argument was pretty sound.

Dean just shot him the ‘you must be an idiot’ look. “Sam, there’s no way I’m taking you to the hell mouth. Dad’d have my ass for that, too.”

Sam sighed, defeated. “Just trying to help, man.”

“I know, Sam, I know. ‘Preciate it.”

 

A week later, Joyce turned down the TV at the sound of the knock. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a smile. “Hi, Mrs. Summers. Uh, I don’t know if you remember me, but” Dean scratched the back of his head.

“Of course I do, Dean, come in.”

“Thanks, uh, is Buffy home?”

“She’s upstairs. Take a seat. I’ll go get her.”

Joyce knocked quietly and opened Buffy’s door. “How’s the homework coming along?

Buffy groaned, “Ugh. I think this math is impossible.” She shut the book and pouted.

“Maybe you should take a break. You have a visitor downstairs.”

“A visitor? Who visits besides Willow and Xander?” She stood up and followed her mom to her door.

“Dean.”

Buffy’s mouth went slack. After a slow blink she repeated, “Dean? Dean Winchester is downstairs in my living room?”

“Yes, I told him I’d…”

“Ohmigod, do I look okay?” Buffy looked at herself in her mirror and shrieked. Her hand went to her hair and she pulled out the ponytails she’d been wearing. “Ohmigod! Go distract him. I gotta,” she looked at herself in the mirror, “do a complete makeover.”

Joyce laughed, “Okay, hun, but you look fine, really. Don’t keep him waiting too long.”

Dean stood when Joyce re-entered the room. She smiled at him. Such manners, she thought. “She’ll just be a minute. What brings you back to Sunnydale?”

Dean sat and instantly began bouncing his leg. “Uh, just passing through, actually. My dad has a job just east of here and I figured I’d stop by see how Sunnydale’s doing.” He rocked in his seat as he looked to the stairs.

Joyce smiled to herself at his nervousness. “How is your family?”

“Good, uh, they’re both good. Sam’s in high school, this year.” His eyes darted to the stairs, again.

“Can I get you anything while we wait? A soda?”

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Dean nodded. “How’s the art store?”

“The gallery is doing fine, uh,” Joyce was interrupted by Buffy’s arrival on the stairs and Dean’s sudden rise to his feet. “I’ll just go in the kitchen and find something to do.” Joyce said to no one as both Buffy and Dean only had eyes for each other.

“Hi,” Buffy breathed out barely able to believe her eyes.

Dean swallowed trying to find his voice, “Hey.” He walked toward her. He had to fight the urge to grab and kiss her, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and bit his lip.

Buffy was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn’t fair that he looked so good. He still seemed to have some of the summer’s tan and his short hair still had some blonde in the ends.

When she hit the bottom step, Dean was there and he lost the strength to fight. He wondered how it was possible that she had gotten even more beautiful. He cupped her face and kissed her. “Hi,” he whispered when their eyes finally met.

“You’re really here,” Buffy smiled hugging him.

“Yeah, I was passing through, thought I’d stop by,” Dean tried to sound cool, but was far too happy to hide his feelings.

Buffy held his hand and walked to the door. “Mom, Dean and I are going out!” She yelled over her shoulder.

“Okay,” Joyce came into the hall. “Not too late, though, okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“Dean!” Willow screamed as she nearly tackled him in a welcome hug when they joined the others at the Bronze.

“Hey, sweetheart, good to see you, too,” Dean returning the hug.

“Oh, look at Buffy,” Willow said with a smile. So Dean turned and looked at the girl next to him. “She’s all with the glowy. And you’re all with the glowy.” Willow smiled at him. “This is so perfect. Come on, everyone’s over here.”

Dean leaned over to Buffy and whispered in her ear, “We’re glowy.”

“So I hear,” Buffy giggled as they followed Willow to a grouping of chairs.

“Hey, Dean!” Xander stood up and slapped a handshake with Dean.

“Hey, Xander, how’s it going?” Dean replied pretending not to notice how Buffy was squeezing his hand. Dean turned to Cordelia, who had remained seated. “Cordelia, you’re a vision as usual.”

Cordelia grinned, “Still a charmer, Winchester. I like it.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and directed Dean into a chair, while she sat on the arm. “Oz,” Dean nodded.

“Dean,” Oz replied. “Good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.”

“Good?” Willow squealed, “this is great. How long are you going to be here? Is Sam here, too? Is he going to be going to Sunnydale High?”

“Uh,” Dean began, but before he got started Faith joined the group.

“B, who’s the hottie?” Faith plopped herself down in a chair opposite Dean.

“Faith, this is Dean. Dean, Faith, our other slayer,” Buffy said feeling a bit proud that Faith found Dean hot.

“Well, I can see why you didn’t want to settle for the Scott kid,” Faith appraised Dean like he was for sale.

Xander interrupted before Dean could say anything. “Faith, you were gonna tell us about the time you got arrested.”

Faith nodded and grinned, “Right, so it was about a hundred and  
eighteen degrees, I'm sleepin' without a stitch on, suddenly I hear all this screamin'. I go tearin' outside -- stark nude -- this church bus has broke down and three vamps are feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps and the preacher is hugging me like there's no tomorrow when the cops pull up. They arrested us both.” Faith sat back in her chair and took a sip from her coke. Buffy and Cordelia exchanged looks that showed they were not too happy with how Dean’s and Xander’s eyes glazed over during Faith’s story. “Ooh, There was this one time I had to wrestle alligators.” Faith continued.

“Naked?” Xander asked.

“The alligators were,” Faith replied with a grin.

Buffy grabbed Dean’s hand. “Let’s dance.” She pulled him onto the dance floor where they began to sway back and forth. Seeing that Dean still seemed a bit out of it, Buffy made an irritated huff sound.

“What?” Dean looked at her surprised to see her annoyed.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I don’t like how you found Faith’s story so entertaining.”

Dean sighed, confusing her annoyance with sarcasm. “Buffy, I’m sorry.” He tried to make her look him in the eye but she looked away quickly. “I kinda I zoned out.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” irritation still in her voice.

Dean looked down, embarrassed that she had caught him not listening to her friend. “Babe, don’t be mad. It’s just she said something about being naked and I went right to thinking about you naked and I wasn’t paying attention anymore.” Buffy looked stunned, and Dean felt himself turning red. “I’m a guy, it’s what we do.”

“You really weren’t listening?”

“No. I mean I heard her say something about wrestling, but I turned that into naked Buffy/Dean wrestling,” he smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry?” he added with a shrug. “Did she say something important?

“’S okay,” Buffy said suddenly smiling. “So, you were thinking about you, me and naked wrestling.”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, like I said I’m a guy.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Buffy said into his neck as she kissed him.

 

Later, Cordelia cornered Buffy. “So, just how much time did you spend with Dean this summer?”

Buffy lost her smile, “What are you talking about?”

Cordelia gloated. “Buffy, if it’s one thing I know, it’s nice accessories like jewelry. You’ve been wearing that ring since you came back.” Cordelia looked around to be sure no one else was listening. “It’s sterling silver and it matches Dean’s perfectly.” Seeing Buffy’s demeanor change, Cordelia knew she was right. “Also explains why Scott Hope wasn’t good enough for you.”

Distressed, Buffy looked around. Dean was laughing at something Faith said. Willow, Oz, and Xander were talking together. “What are you trying to say Cordelia?”

Cordelia lowered her voice, and looked over at Dean and Faith. “While you were off having your summer fling, we were risking our lives doing your job.” She stopped when she saw Faith approaching. “Gotta admit, though, it is a nice ring.”

Faith put her arm around Buffy’s shoulders, “Hey, B, why don’t you take the night off and let me patrol?” Faith turned and winked at Dean. “Dean’s not going to be in town forever and you should hit that while you’ve got the chance.”

Cordelia smirked, “Yeah, B, take a night off.” Her cold smile made shivers run down Buffy’s back. Something that was not lost on Faith, who also bristled. Cordelia leaned close to Buffy and whispered “I just wanted you to know, I know.” Then she went to join Xander.

Faith watched her go. “What was that about?”

“Nothing.” Buffy shook her head and looked down at her near empty drink. “I’m up for patrolling.”

“What about Dean?” Faith turned to Dean and nodded him over.

“I’ll meet him after.” Buffy shrugged hopefully.

“After what?” Dean asked coming to stand on Buffy’s other side.

“Buffy still wants to patrol,” Faith gave Dean the ‘I’m sorry’ shrug.

Buffy turned to Dean, “It’s just, ya know, I’m supposed to and all.” Her eyes flicked to where Cordelia stood.

Dean nodded slowly. “Alright, so we patrol.”

“We? What? You think you’re going with us?” Faith wasn’t looking forward to Dean slowing her down.

“Dean, you don’t have to,” Buffy held his hand. “I’ll stop by when we’re done.”

Dean looked from one slayer to the other. “First, I’ve been doing this job longer than either of you put together.” Buffy nodded at that. “Second,” he winked at Faith, “I hear it makes a girl hungry and horny. I am so all over that.”

“Faith!” Buffy chided.

“What? It does,” Faith admitted with a shrug. “Alright, Dean, you can patrol with us. Just don’t slow me down, stay out of the way. I don’t want to worry about keeping your sweet ass safe just so Buffy can jump you later.”

Dean pressed his lips together to stop from laughing. He looked from Buffy to Faith and back. Then he put his arms around each girl, “Come on. Let’s go slay somethin.” Buffy just rolled her eyes and let them lead her out.


	24. The difference between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy's past comes back to haunt the 'happy' couple.

Joyce Summers looked around her table and smiled. Finally, things seemed almost normal around her house. “Dean, would you like another helping?”

“No, thank you Mrs. Summers, I think three is my limit. It was really good, though.”

“Thank you, Dean, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Faith, how about you? Would like some more?”

“No, Mrs. S. I’m good, thanks.”

Joyce sighed, “Alright, I guess I’ll clear the table.”

“No, I got it, Mrs. Summers. You relax,” Dean rose and gathered plates and flatware and carried it into the kitchen.

Joyce put her hand over Buffy’s smiled and whispered, “He is so sweet.” Both slayers rolled their eyes, but they had to agree, Dean knew how to charm Mrs. Summers. Dean returned and took the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. Once she heard water running, Joyce went into the kitchen.

“What’s with Eddie Haskell?” Faith leaned over the table to Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, “This is what he does.” Faith raised a brow. “I don’t know, but after my last boyfriend, I want her to like Dean.” Faith nodded, that was something she could understand.

“What the other guy do that was so bad?” Faith had heard stories but she wanted to get it straight from the slayer’s mouth.

“Angel? Well,” Buffy sighed heavily. “Angel turned into the demon, Angelus. Tried to end the world. Killed a couple of people I cared about while he was at it.” Buffy’s seriousness chilled the room. “I had to send him to hell.”

Faith nodded, not sure what to say to something like that. She tilted her head toward the kitchen. “Joyce know what Dean does?”

“You mean besides the dishes?” Buffy got up from the table. “I think she’s in denial.”

 

Dean was up to his elbows in soapy dish water when Joyce put her arm around him, giving him a half hug. “Thank you for bringing Buffy back to me,” she whispered to him before letting him go.

Dean reddened slightly and kept his eyes in the sink.

Joyce smiled, “It’s okay, Dean. Mr. Giles told me how you and your dad took her to get help. I didn‘t know she was having so much trouble. We weren’t in a good place at the time.”

Dean mumbled, “Uh, yeah, we just…”

Joyce put her arm around him giving him another half hug. “Just wanted you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done for her.” Joyce could see how uncomfortable she was making Dean, so she backed away. “Dean, you don’t have to do the dishes.”

Dean cleared his throat, “I don’t mind, Mrs. Summers.”

Joyce sighed, “I know you don’t, Dean, but I do. I’ll finish up. Go spend time with Buffy.” She shrugged.

 

As they patrolled near the park, Faith noticed that Dean wasn’t as enthusiastic as he had been the last few nights. “How many times have you caught kids going at it around here?” Faith asked Buffy hoping to spark some fun into the night.

“Oh, there’s a whole section up there the kids use for that. It’s pretty quiet down in this end,” Buffy pointed to a ridge above them as she walked.

Faith heard Dean mutter something, but he was too aware of slayer hearing to let it be too loud. “What was that, Dean?” she asked playfully.

“Nothin’, Faith. Nice weather,” he said snidely.

Buffy looked at him like he was crazy, “Nice? It’s cold for this time of year.”

“Sure is,” he added.

Faith looked him over for a minute. “Hey, if you two don’t mind, I’m gonna go this way,” she pointed down a side path, “I gotta feeling it’s gonna be a quiet night.”

Buffy looked worried, “Faith, do you think you should go off alone?”

Faith smiled, “I think I can handle, B.” She slapped Dean’s shoulder and held on for a second. When Dean looked at her, she gave him a hopeful smile that he didn’t return.

 

Dean and Buffy walked along in silence for a few minutes. The presence of two slayers had definitely put a dent in the population of baddies. When they arrived at the other end of the park, Dean was reminded of being there with Buffy the previous year, and he sighed. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Nothin’, Sweetheart, where to now?” Buffy noticed that Dean didn’t look at her. He was looking around the park.

“Dean,” Buffy held onto his arm and turned to face him. “You’ve been acting weird since we left my house. Something’s going on. What is it? Are you leaving, again?”

‘Would you even notice?’ he thought to himself, but that was too whiny for him so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and kept walking. “So, the cemetery on this side of town or do you want to go to one of the others? We could try to catch up with Faith if you want.”

Buffy had stopped walking. “I want you to tell me why you’re in such a bad mood.”

He rolled his eyes and stopped, “Just thinkin’ that maybe I’ll get going, see how Sammy’s doing.” He shrugged, that had been the furthest thing from his mind that morning, but now he felt differently.

Buffy looked crushed. “You just got here! You’re seriously leaving?”

Dean studied her for a minute. “No, I wasn’t planning on it, but,” suddenly he didn’t know what to say. He felt like a whiny little girl.

“But what, Dean?”

He sat on a bench and looked up at her as she came to stand in front of him. He reached out for her hands entwining their fingers. “It’s just you said you really missed me when we were on the phone, and now that I’m here, for the past three days, we’ve spent all of three minutes alone.” He met her eyes for a second before going on. “I thought that with another slayer around, we’d be spending more time together, not less.” He looked down, at their hands, “And, I know I told you that you could see other people, so if that’s it, that’s cool, just tell me.”

Buffy was shocked for a moment, then she realized she had been acting like she didn’t care if Dean was around. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lap, and putting their hands behind her back. “I do miss you and there is no one else.” She let go of his hands to bring hers to his face. “Dean, I love you,” she tilted her head and met his eyes. Dropping her hands she added, “It’s just, I was feeling so guilty about this summer and not being here to protect my friends when they tried to do my job. So, I guess I went overboard on the patrol duty.”

“Buffy, you didn’t ask them to do your job. Mr. Giles didn’t ask them, either. They took it on themselves. You can’t feel guilty about that,” he kept one hand on her back and caressed her cheek with the other.

“You’re right. It’s just that Cordelia made me feel…”

“Cordelia?” Dean interrupted. “Since when do you care what Cordelia thinks?”

“I don’t,” Buffy insisted. “But she knows we were together this summer, and she thinks…”

“Who told her?” Dean looked stunned.

“No one. She figured it out from my ring,” Buffy smiled slightly. “The thing is she thinks…”

“She thinks it was all one big hook up.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re worried that your friends will find out we were together and they’ll think it was all fun and games, too.” Buffy quirked her mouth and nodded. “So, tell them. Tell them what happened.” Buffy’s eyes widened. Dean smiled reassuringly, “They’re your friends, Buff. You really think Willow would be mad at you for what happened?”

Buffy thought a moment then nodded at him, “You’re right. Willow would be cool and if Xander wasn’t, he would be eventually.” She placed a hand on his cheek again. “I’m sorry if I didn’t seem happy to see you, believe me, I am.”

They were lost in each other’s eyes for the moment, then Dean added, “Your mom knows, too, you know.”

“What? She does?” Buffy began to pull back, but Dean’s hands on her back held tight.

“Yeah, she told me while I was helping with the dishes. Mr. Giles told her.”

“Hm, and she still likes you.” Buffy teased.

“I’m a likeable guy,” Dean smiled, stretched up to kiss her. They sat, quite comfortably on the bench, Buffy on Dean’s lap, kissing, oblivious to their surroundings for several long minutes.

A rustling in the bushes behind her caught Buffy’s attention. Sunnydale never stayed quiet for long. “Slayer,” a vampire hissed as it approached. “Oh, good you brought a snack.” the second vampire laughed.

Buffy shook her head and shrugged. Dean gave her a half smile, before they both rose to fight the vampires. Dean used his ‘demon’ to burn up all the pent up frustration he had been feeling. Buffy used hers as practice until she caught Dean’s eye. The moment he smiled at her she staked her vampire and raced to Dean’s to stake that one as well.

Faith’s comment from the other night repeated in his head. Dean really hoped it was true, that slaying made slayers hungry and horny. Well, he was hoping for one a lot more than the other. After the vampire turned to dust, Buffy turned to Dean with a look in her eye that told Dean Faith had been speaking the truth.

 

The next morning, Buffy woke with a satisfied smile. She pulled Dean’s arm tighter around her. “Mmm, god I miss this,” she whispered.

“Miss what, darlin’?” Dean whispered back kissing her neck right below her ear.

Buffy purred again. “Waking up in your arms.” She rolled over and began kissing his chest. “God, Dean, I am so sorry you thought I wasn’t happy to see you.” She looked up at him then at his lips. “You make me so happy,” she murmured against his lips.

Dean dragged his thumb down her back, making her arch into him. Buffy instantly opened her mouth to him and let Dean’s tongue drive her crazy. He held her body tightly against his as he slid his mouth down to her jaw and neck. He rolled on top of her and reached for the condoms on the bedside table. His eyes catching site of the clock made him curse, “Fuck me.” He stopped all movements and hung his head.

“Was thinking about it, Dean,” Buffy teased but instead of the expected response, Dean moved off her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Buffy, look at the time. Your mom is gonna kill me.”

“She likes you, remember?”

“Not this much,” Dean shook his head as he stood.

“You’re afraid of my mom?” Buffy teased from her spot in the bed.

“Hell, yes. Remember her and the ax? Yeah, I kinda wanna see you again, so I better get you home.” He held out his hand to help her up. Buffy used her strength to pull him back into bed.

“Dean,” she whispered into his neck while she kissed him. “Don’t think about my mom right now.” She ran her hands over his body. “I promise I will make this worth it.”

Dean groaned then moaned knowing he couldn’t possibly refuse her anything.

 

On Monday morning, Dean was awakened by a loud knocking on his door. “Dean! Dean-O! Come on, man! Rise and shine!” Faith banged on his door again.

Dean pulled the door opened and squinted into the daylight and Faith. “Alright, I’m up. What do you want at this ungodly hour?”

Faith moved passed him into his room. She looked it over and jumped on the bed. “I need a ride to Sunnydale High, and you’re gonna give me one.”

Dean scratched his head and squeezed his eyes shut before shutting the door. “Why? You going to school there?”

“No,” Faith answered with a tone of incredulity. She quirked a brow as she watched Dean cross the room. ‘Damn’, she thought, ‘Dean looks good without a shirt.’ Subconsciously, she licked her lips. She sighed and leaned back on the bed.

“Well?”

Faith wrinkled her brow, “Well, what?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Maybe you need school, Faith. I asked why you need to get there now.”

“Giles wants a sit down,” She sat up again. “I figured you could take me there. That way you can see B and I don’t have to take the bus.”

“Fine, let me shower, then I’ll play chauffer.”

 

“Sweet ride, Winchester,” Faith adjusted her shades as she looked around the car. “Big back seat, nice. You and B get busy back there?”

Dean rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her. He leaned over and slid a cassette into the player. “Running with the Devil” by Van Halen soon blared through the speakers.

“Nice,” Faith nodded along with the music. “So, Dean, what do you do for money? I mean I’m flat broke and still have to pay for my room and food and shit.”

“Yeah, this job does not pay like it should.” He looked at her and figured he could trust her. “We mostly do credit card scams.” Faith’s eyes got wide. “I also hustle pool, darts, heck, I even work on cars if I need to.”

Faith nodded. They were driving through the affluent part of Sunnydale. “That one,” she pointed at a mansion. “That’s Cordelia’s digs. Not bad, eh?” Dean nodded. “Over there,” she pointed to an even larger mansion, “that’s Scott Hope’s place.” Dean looked and his jaw clenched. “I don’t know what I’m doing here,” Faith admitted. “I totally don’t belong with this crowd.” She shifted in her seat. “This town’s either rich, sickly sweet or,” she shrugged, “hellmouth evil.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s part 90210 part Mayberry part Hellraiser.” He paused, then smirked at her, “You belong here, you’re a total hell raiser.” Faith laughed. “Faith, I gotta little extra cash if the manager is hittin’ you up.” Faith reddened. “Hey, I’ve been flat broke before. It sucks. Let me pay for the rest of the week.”

Faith looked out the window, her body stiffened. “I wasn’t asking for a hand out, I just…”

“Hey, if Lance Ramierez wants to pay for your room, you should let him.”

Faith laughed, “Lance?”

Dean winked, “That’s what the card says.”

 

Thinking it’d be fun to check out the school, Dean walked through the school with Faith. He had to laugh to himself at how nothing had changed, the kids were still oblivious to being on a hellmouth, high school went on. Leaving Faith at the library, Dean went to checkout auto shop. The teacher remembered him and gave the Impala an appreciative once over. Dean had wanted to say hello to Delores, but figured a visit to the office was too big a risk. He strolled to the library to see if Faith needed a ride back, but she was no longer there.

“Hey, Mr. Giles, how’s it going? I’m looking for Faith. She leave or something’?” Dean sprawled into a chair.

Giles regarded him for a moment. “Uh, yes, Dean. Faith’s new watcher arrived, and they left for training.” He looked around the library a moment and stopped Dean as he made to stand. “Dean, I, uh want to ask you something. To do something.”

“Sure, Mr. Giles, name it.”

Giles joined Dean at the table. “Last night, I saw something. Something I can’t quite…”

Dean raised his brow, a watcher must have seen it all by this time. What had freaked Mr. Giles? “What? What’d you see?”

“What did Buffy tell you about the night she killed Angel?”

Dean swallowed. “Everything.”

Giles nodded. “Very well, good. Uh, last night, I was driving home, and I saw a strange light coming from the mansion where,” he closed his eyes and pushed his glasses to his forehead to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Where he had been residing.” He looked at Dean. “I think it needs to be checked out.” Dean nodded. “I’d go myself, but after what happened to me there, I’m not sure how I’d react. I don’t want Buffy to go there alone.”

Dean nodded again, “So, me and Faith go check it out?”

“No, no, you and Buffy.” Giles saw how this stunned Dean. “I don’t know where the watcher’s council is to assign Faith. Buffy needs to be able to face any challenge that may arise here.” He stood and walked to his desk. “This is going to be extraordinarily difficult for Buffy, but I was hoping, that with you there, she could manage.”

“Sure, Mr. Giles, I’ll take Buffy there. Are you gonna tell her you saw something up there?”

Giles released a breath of relief. “Yes, it may have been just some teenagers having a party or something, right?” Dean raised a skeptical brow. Giles smiled nervously. “Right, not likely.” He leaned against his desk and steepled his fingers. “I appreciate that you will be there for her if it gets too stressful. The relationship with Angel was taxing at its best. Imagine having the person you love turn into a demon just because you slept with them. Of course, it’s made all the worse because he turned into the Angel she loved just as she needed to send him to hell to shut Acathla’s portal.”

Dean’s chest tightened. He realized the ‘everything’ he thought he knew wasn’t really the whole story. He took a minute to calm the thoughts racing through his mind. He slowly rose from the table. “Uh, so I’ll take her by later.”

Giles nodded, unmindful of Dean’s disturbed feelings, “Thank you, Dean. I don’t think I could ask her to go there and investigate without you.”

 

After school, Dean was leaning against the Impala returning the smile Buffy was wearing as she approached. She wrapped her arms around him. “Hi,” she whispered before kissing him.

“Hi, yourself, beautiful. Can I give you a ride home?” He asked with a smile as he led her to the passenger side.

“I’d love it,” she smiled as he held the door for her. Once they were on their way, Buffy said, “So Giles tells me you stopped by school today. Why didn’t you look for me?”

Dean smirked at her, “Didja forget that Snyder was gonna call the police if he ever saw me there again? I had to keep a low profile, babe.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Sure, if you say so. The Dean I know is pretty darn sneaky when he wants to be.”

“Yes, I am,” Dean agreed chuckling, “but Mr. Giles wanted me to do some stuff, so.” He stopped with a shrug.

“Well, I’m glad you decided to pick me up. Ya know, my mom’s at work for awhile.”

“Why, Miss Summers, are you trying to seduce me?” Dean teased making Buffy laugh.

 

As night drew close, it was obvious to both of them that they were avoiding the task Giles set for them. Buffy had noticed Dean watching her all night with a slightly worried expression. Once the sun was completely set, Buffy took his hand, “Let’s go.” Dean nodded and drove them to the mansion.

After parking the car out of sight of the street, Dean went to the trunk and retrieved two flashlights. When Buffy looked away, he tucked his gun in his waistband. Dean didn’t have time to teach Buffy the correct coverage formation for what they were about to do, so he had to hope her reflexes would be fast enough if they encountered something.

There was a dim light coming from an interior room and a faint odor of sulfur. Buffy’s flashlight found the statue and the scorched mark in front of it where Angel had been when she sent him to hell. She froze. Dean heard a subtle sound coming from the other room. “Buffy,” he whispered, to get her attention. She turned to him with her eyes unfocused for a minute. He pointed to the other room, she regained her composure and nodded, following him.

In the other room, Dean’s eyes fell on Angel. Dean drew his gun and leveled it at the figure sitting on the carpet, rocking back and forth. “No!” Buffy shouted, knocking the gun from Dean’s hand.

Angel looked at them and attempted to rise from the floor. Dean watched his gun skitter away. With a brief glance to Buffy, he charged at Angel tackling him to the ground. Angel offered no resistance as Dean pummeled him. “Dean, stop.” Buffy struggled to tear them apart, finally succeeding when she gripped Dean by the shoulders and nearly threw him across the room.

Buffy knelt by Angel and cradled his bruised face in her hands. Dean stared at her in shock and anger. “Dean, it’s Angel.”

“I know who it is, Buffy. Why are you….”

Buffy interrupted him with a look. “Dean, it’s Angel back from Hell.” Her gaze returned to Angel, “How did you get out of Hell?”

“Buffy?” was all Angel could manage. Slowly he reached for her, touching her cheek.

Dean rose from the ground and dusted himself off. His anger seething inside him as he watched her hover over Angel.

Buffy put her hand on Angel’s shoulder reassuringly before rising and walking over to Dean. “How, why would Angel be released from hell? Who has the power to do that?”

“He’s a demon, Buffy. They get out of hell all the time. Maybe some demon summoned him just to hurt you. Let’s just send him back.” He stared at the figure still sitting on the floor.

“No, Dean, Angelus was a demon. This is Angel. A demon wouldn’t bring Angel back,” she looked back at Angel for a moment. “Shouldn’t we figure out why he’s back?”

Dean looked at her with disbelief in his eyes, “After everything that monster did to you? He killed Ms. Calendar. He tortured Giles. He tortured you.” Dean grabbed Buffy’s shoulders. “Buffy, it’s our job. Him comin’ back from Hell doesn’t make a difference. We have to kill him, send him back to Hell.”

Buffy backed away from him to stand protectively in front of Angel. “No, if he’s back from hell, somebody or something greater than us must want him here.” She turned to look at a shivering, cowering Angel.

“Fine, how ‘bout we kill him, if some higher power wants him around, they can just bring him right back.”

“No, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes cut to his gun, it was too close to Buffy, he’d never beat her to it. “I can’t be part of this, Buffy. Not after everything he did to you, to everyone.” He stared at her, his anger and hurt plain for her to see. As Buffy knelt by Angel again, Dean turned and left.

 

“Angel, do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened?”

“Buffy?” Angel lifted a hand tentatively toward her.

“Yes, Angel, it’s me Buffy.” She took his hand. “Do you know what happened?”

“Buffy,” he croaked out again.

Buffy sighed, “Yes, Angel. Are you okay?” She looked at him and shook her head. “Of course you’re not okay.” She looked around the room, eyes resting on Dean’s gun for a moment. “Stay here. Don’t go anywhere. Do you understand?” Angel nodded. “I know you must be hungry, but don’t leave this room.” She gave Angel a weak smile, “I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? Just stay put.” She picked up Dean’s gun and left the mansion.

 

“You’re still here,” Buffy said handing Dean his gun.

Dean took it from her and regarded her with cold eyes. “Buffy, nothing good can come from this. What’s dead should stay dead. Since when has anything that has come back from the dead been good?” Buffy huffed and looked away. “It’s what we fight, Buffy. Stuff that has no business coming back, causing all sorts of hell.”

“Something good brought him back, Dean. A demon would have returned Angelus not Angel. And I -”

“Buffy, …”

“And I was brought back from the dead. Am I something evil? Am I something you want to hunt down and kill?” Buffy’s voice conveyed her anger.

“Buffy, that’s not fair and you know it. It’s not the same thing at all.” Dean turned from her, not wanting to lose his temper completely.

“Really? Why? Because you want me back but not him? Good thing you weren’t around when I faced the Master. Or I’d be rotting in some grave wouldn’t I?” The coldness in Buffy’s stare nearly froze Dean in his spot.

“Dammit, Buffy,” he complained through gritted teeth. “You weren’t a fuckin’ demon!” He pointed to the mansion. “He was! Do you not get that?!”

Buffy considered him for a moment, her face softened. “Dean,” she began.

He held up his hands resignedly and stopped her. “I’m done here, Buff. Do what you want, but you better tell Giles about him or I will.” He climbed into the Impala leaving Buffy to stare after him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment her alarm sounded, Buffy dialed Dean’s number. She knew it was early, but she also knew he, like her, didn’t sleep that night. When he didn’t answer his cell, she called his room.

“Y’ello?”

“Faith?!”

“Hey, B, what’s up?” Faith sounded groggy, like she just woke.

“What are you doing there?” Buffy sulked upon hearing the voice.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch. Dean gave me his room when he left, ya know, since it was paid up through the week,” Faith yawned and stretched. “He sure was in a hurry to get out. What’s up?”

“Nothing, uh, I’ll talk to you later,” Buffy hung up suddenly feeling very ill. Quickly she dialed another number.

 

At the state line, Dean looked at his ringing phone and clicked ignore. Then noticing the next exit had a rest stop, he thought he’d pull over for a quick nap when he got there. When his phone rang again, he shut it off.

Hours later, Dean was feeling pretty well rested. He turned his phone back on and scrolled through missed calls. He smiled at the first number he saw, then dialed. “Hey, Dad, how’s it going?”

“Dean, it’s good you called. We’re heading to Pittsburgh. You think you can drag yourself away from Buffy and join us? I could really use your help.”

“Hell, yeah, I can make Pittsburgh before the end of the week. What’s the job?”

“Werewolf.”

Dean laughed, “Awesome.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Alright, Dad. I’ll call when I stop for the night.”

When he disconnected, John was grateful Dean agreed to join him, but the kid seemed unusually happy about it.

 

Buffy couldn’t bring herself to tell her friends about Angel. The only thing she could confess to was being upset that Dean left. When Willow comforted her, Buffy came clean about the past summer.

“So, like the whole summer you were with Dean?” Willow’s brain was wrapping around that idea.

“Not, the whole time, but, yeah, most of it.”

“Why did you think this would make me mad?” Willow’s face scrunched in confusion.

“I didn’t want you to think I was just hooking up with Dean. His dad took me to one of their friend’s places in Minnesota. They guy is a minister and he helped me deal with the nightmares I was having and what I did to Angel.”

“Do you think it was post traumatic stress?” Willow was very concerned for Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, “It’s what Mr. Winchester thought, so I guess so. Anyway, after spending so much time with Dean, I totally fell for him. He was just there for me, he didn’t rush me, he listened to me. He was like this amazing support for me.” Buffy sighed. “He gave me this ring, see.” Buffy held out her hand to Willow.

“Ooh, that’s nice, Buffy.” Willow smiled at her. “So you and Dean are in love.”

“I am.” Buffy smiled not wanting to think about how Dean may be feeling.

“Aw, that’s so cool. At least something good came out of the whole sending Angel to hell thing.” Willow grinned. Buffy’s stomach turned.

 

Dean listened to the first couple voice mails. Buffy sounded upset, but she hadn’t mentioned talking to Mr. Giles about Angel so he wasn’t going to call back. He debated over listening to the other messages and eventually relented and listened. Her last plea to call her made the lump in his throat even bigger.

However, Dean knew he couldn’t stay in Sunnydale with the anger he was feeling. It wouldn’t be fair to Buffy. He couldn’t figure out why she was so forgiving of Angel or so convinced that he was brought back for something good. Everything he had been taught told him this was wrong. He loved her, but it was better that he left before he lost his temper and did something he’d regret. He didn’t want to know if there was something she wouldn’t forgive. At least this way, he could try to work it out before he saw her again.


	25. The weather is here wish you were beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time apart doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue taken from btvs season three ep, Revelations and Lover’s Walk.

It didn’t take long for Buffy to realize that Dean wouldn’t be returning her phone calls. Buffy decided to write to him, even though she knew he didn’t get mail on a daily basis, she remembered the Winchesters did stop at the mail drop nearly weekly. At least, she’d be able to explain how she was feeling. If Dean still chose to ignore her……Buffy was determined not to think about that happening.

 

Weeks had gone by without hearing from Dean, and Buffy was showing signs of frustration. One night, while Faith and Buffy were patrolling, Faith began discussing her past love life, hoping Buffy would open up about what happened with Dean. “Ronnie, deadbeat. Steve, klepto. Kenny... drummer. Eventually, I just had to face up to my destiny as a loser magnet. Now it's strictly get some, get gone. You can't trust guys.” Faith said with a note of disappointment.

Buffy shook her head. “You can trust some guys.” Faith gave her a doubtful look. “Really, I've read about them.”

Faith laughed, “Yeah. So, what about you?

“You mean like, me and guys me? Not much to tell these days,” Buffy sighed.

“Yeah, but you gotta have stories. I mean, I've had my share of losers, but you... First there’s Dean, totally hottie, then I hear you boinked the undead. What was that like?”

Buffy tilted her head and frowned. “Dean and me,” she paused, “I don’t even know if there is a Dean and me.” She sighed and kicked a stone on the path. “And life with Angel's... was complicated. It's still a little hard for me to talk about.”

Faith stopped walking, “Well, try.”

Buffy turned to face her, “Look, Faith, Dean and I aren’t talking and all the Angel issues are still kind of with me, so if you don't mind, I'd rather not.”

“Yeah. Fine, whatever.” Faith shrugged.

 

Gwendolyn Price, Faith’s watcher, leaned against Giles’ desk, “The demon, Lagos, seeks the Glove of Myhnegon. No record of this glove's full power exists, but we do know it is highly dangerous and must not fall into the hands of a demon. Lagos must be stopped.”

Giles looked up at her. “What do you propose?” he asked, barely hiding his dislike of the woman.

Gwendolyn huffed, “Well, if it's not too radical a suggestion, I thought we might kill him.”

 

Later, that night, in Angel’s mansion, Angel and Buffy kissed, slowly, but it became more passionate. Suddenly Buffy stopped. “Oh, god, Angel, what am I doing? What are you doing?”

Angel shrugged in confusion, “I don’t know Buffy, I thought this is what you wanted.”

“No. No, I don’t want this. I, I,” she stares at him a moment, “I don’t love you. I can’t do this.” Buffy gathered her things, “I'm gonna try and vent a little hormonal angst by going out there and killing a Lagos, whatever that is.”

Angel faced her again upon hearing that demon's name, “Lagos?”

Buffy prepared to leave, “Some demon looking for some all-powerful thingamabob, and I gotta stop him before he unleashes unholy havoc.”

Angel couldn’t bring himself to look at her again, and so he stared off into space as he quietly told her to be careful. Neither of them were aware of Xander who had arrived to tell Buffy the location of the Glove of Myhnegon.

 

The next day, Buffy bounced into the Sunnydale High library. “Lagos is out of luck,” she beamed. “I got the magic mitten thingy.” She stopped to see that Xander, Cordelia, Oz and Willow were all sitting at the center table looking as glum as Giles did. “What's going on?” She asked as she took a seat.

Giles walked to the opposite side of the table to face her. “We know Angel is alive.” Buffy looked shocked. “Xander saw you with him. It would appear that you've been hiding him and that you lied to us.”

“Nobody's here to blame you, Buffy. But this is serious,” Willow began. “You need help.”

Buffy looked at Willow, “It's not what you think.”

Xander was unable to hide his disappointment. “Hope not. Because I think you're harboring a vicious killer.” Buffy glared at him, but Xander matched her glare.

Willow tried to mediate, “This isn't about attacking Buffy. Remember, 'I' statements only. 'I feel angry.' 'I feel worried.'

Cordelia straightened her shoulders, “Fine. Here's one: I feel worried... about me! Last time around, Angel barely laid a hand on Buffy. He was way more interested in killing her friends.”

“But he's better now,” Buffy attempted to defend him.

“Better? for how long, Buffy? I mean, did you even think about that?” Xander asked.

“What is this, Demons Anonymous?” Buffy stood to leave. “I don't need an intervention, here.”

“Oh, don't you?” Giles interjected. “You must've known it was wrong seeing Angel or you wouldn't have hidden it from all of us. I suspect it may be the reason Dean left.”

Buffy gasped and became defensive. “I was going to tell you, I was. I-it was just that I... I didn't know why he came back. Or who brought him back. I just wanted to wait.”

“For what?” Xander demanded. “For Angel to go psycho again the next time you give him a happy?”

Buffy raised her voice defensively, “I'm not going to... We're not together like that.”

Oz leaned forward. “But you were kissing him.” Willow gave Oz a quick look, then looked at Buffy, worried. “I gotta go with Giles, here. It explains why Dean left.”

Buffy thinks about the implication of Oz's accusation, and looks at Xander. “You were spying on me? What gives you the right?”

“What gives you the right to suck face with your demon lover again?” Cordelia asked harshly.

“It was wrong, okay? I know that, and I know that it can't happen again,” Buffy admitted. She saw Willow making a very upset face. “Will?”

Willow looked at her hands and her voice was very quiet, “I thought you and Dean, last summer, the two of you..”

“Willow, it’s not like that. You guys have to believe me. I would never put you in any danger. If I thought for a second that Angel was going to hurt anyone... “

Xander raised a brow. “You would stop him. Like you did last time with Ms. Calendar.”

Willow sensed that it was time to intercede. “Buffy, I feel that when it comes to Angel, you can't see straight. And that's why we're, we're all gonna help you face this.”

“But he's better now. I swear. Look, you guys, he's the one that found the Glove of Myhnegon. H-he's keeping it safe for us in the mansion.” Buffy pleaded with her friends.

“Right! Great plan. Leave tons of firepower with the Scary Guy, and leave us to clean up the mess.” Xander made to leave the library, intent on doing something about Angel.

Buffy took him by the arm and spun him around to face her. “You would just love an excuse to hurt him, wouldn't you?”

Xander narrowed his eyes. “I don't need an excuse. I think lots of dead people actually constitutes a reason.”

“That's enough!” Giles huffed. “Everybody. Now, Buffy knows our concerns, and her actions, however ill-advised, can be understood. Our... priority right now is to retrieve the Glove of Myhnegon and try to destroy it. Now, all of you, back to classes.” Giles went into his office, his hands firmly stuffed into his pockets.

Buffy followed him and stopped by the office door. Buffy uneasily, “Thanks for the bail in there.” Giles doesn't face her. “I know this is a lot to absorb, but Angel did find the glove, and that was a good... “

Giles interrupted, “Be quiet. I won't remind you that the fate of the world often lies with the Slayer. What would be the point? Nor shall I remind you that you've jeopardized the lives of all that you hold dear by harboring a known murderer. But sadly, I must remind you that Angel tortured me... for hours... for pleasure. You should have told me he was alive. You didn't and to think you‘ve known since the day I sent you and Dean there to investigate…. You have no respect for me, or the job I perform.” Buffy averted her eyes in shame. Giles turned back to his desk, sat down and leaned back in thought.

“Giles, he came back from Hell. Something brought him back. I just thought we should find out why.” Buffy stood in the doorway for a long moment before leaving quietly.

 

 

That night in Pittsburgh……..

John entered the alley where just a month ago the werewolf attacked and killed three people. He was relieved Dean had agreed to let him draw the werewolf’s attention. He crouched next to basement entrance and checked his weapon. John scanned the area, then looked to the building where Dean was positioned. He saw Dean’s signal to indicate he was ready. They waited.

Moments later a man entered the alley checking his pockets cursing about lost keys. John worried, the man could put them all in danger. Suddenly, from the landing above the man, a large dark mass jumped onto the man and began to tear him to shreds. John fired his gun loaded with silver bullets quickly ending the attack. He left his hiding spot to check on the man, when the werewolf turned and growled at him. Seizing John by the arm, the werewolf lifted him and tossed him like a rag doll into the brick wall. As the wolf stalked after his new prey, Dean fired several rounds. However, he was unable to stop the wolf before it went after his father. Even from the fire escape, Dean could hear the sickening sounds of bones breaking. “Dad!” Dean shouted as he leapt to the ground.

The creature snarled in his direction and rushed at Dean. John raised his gun and fired again, finally, bringing the creature down, just inches from Dean. Then John slipped into unconsciousness.

 

In Sunnydale……..

At the Bronze, that night, Xander played pool to take his mind off of Buffy and Angel. Faith saw him and asked him if they had any new information about the glove.

“The Glove of Myhnegon?” Xander shook his head. “How'd you like a hit of some real news: Angel's still alive.”

A shocked Faith replied, “The vampire?”

Xander nodded. “Back in town. Saw him myself. Toting the popular and famous glove. Buffy says he’s clean. ”

Faith was stunned. “Buffy knew he was alive. I can't believe her. Yeah, well, I say I deal with this problem right now. I say I slay.”

Xander grinned, “Can I come?”

At Angel’s mansion Buffy is forced to fight Faith to protect Angel. While they fought, Gwendolyn puts on the glove and begins to attack both slayers. With Angel’s help, Faith and Buffy defeat and destroy Gwendolyn Post. Buffy and Faith have an uneasy truce over Angel, but Faith had lost her trust in Buffy.

 

The doctor approached the two young men in the small waiting room. They stood when they saw him. “Doc, uh, is he gonna be okay?” Dean asked as he studied the man’s face to determine the truth.

The doctor nodded as he examined the two. It was obvious they hadn’t slept during their father’s operation. “Why don’t you sit?”

Sam and Dean just exchanged looks. Dean narrowed his tired eyes “Why don’t you just tell us how he is?”

“The operation went well. He’s in recovery. You can see him, one at a time.” Both boys sighed in relief. “A broken sternum takes a long time to heal, and we can’t set that bone. But there’s screws in his femur and his ankle, so he’s gonna have to be off his feet for a good long time.”

Dean nodded, “Thanks, Doc.” He shook the man’s hand. “Sam, go see him.” When Sam went with the doctor, Dean sat in the chair and buried his head in his hands.

 

 

After a few more weeks, Buffy had nearly given up hope to hear from Dean when her mom told her she had gotten some mail. Buffy raced up the stairs to her room to find a postcard on her bed. On the front was an extremely obese elderly woman in a skimpy Pittsburgh Steelers bikini in front of what Buffy guessed was a stadium. Across the bottom of the card was written: The Weather is Here, Wish You Were Beautiful. Greetings from Sunny Pittsburgh. On the back, nothing but the letter D.

“What the..?” She looked it over a couple of times. “That’s it?! I write tons of letters, I call, and all I get is a crappy postcard of some ugly woman and a ‘D’?” Buffy put the card in the trash.

At school, the next morning, Xander was making Oz and Willow laugh. Cordelia was just shaking her head, as Buffy approached. “It had five monkeys in bikinis and said something about prom queen. Cordy didn’t like it.”

“Didn’t like what?” Buffy asked as she joined them.

“The card Dean sent Xander,” Cordelia informed her over the laughing of Oz, Willow, and Xander. “He got two and is insisting that one is for me. Something about Dean calling me prom queen.” Buffy gave her a tight smile. “Yeah, see, not so funny.” Cordelia flipped her hair and took Xander’s hand and walked off.

Buffy looked at Willow and Oz who were calming their laughs. “Dean sent me one with Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out and he wrote ‘He’s jealous that you’re smarter than he is.’ Tell Buffy about yours, Oz,” Willow smiled.

“A bunch of monkeys playing instruments.” To Buffy’s raised brow, he added, “He wrote something about the Dingoes …” Seeing that Buffy wasn’t even breaking a smile, Oz nodded. “Yeah, more a visual thing, I guess. Talk to ya later, babe.” He kissed Willow on the cheek and walked away.

Willow looked nervously at Buffy. “Didn’t you get a card, Buffy? I’m sorry, we all did and we thought they were funny. And what Dean wrote was funny.” Willow laughed nervously.

“I got one, it just wasn’t funny.”

“Oh, sorry,” Will shrugged.

Buffy sighed. “I don’t get it Wills, I’ve written to him, I’ve called.” She made a face. “He didn’t even write anything on mine.” Willow shared a sympathetic look.

 

 

“Dean, how the hell am I supposed to get up there?” John growled when Dean pulled into the lot of their ‘apartment’.

“Part of the plan to make you stay put, like the doc said.” Dean parked the Impala next to his father’s truck.

Sam greeted them from the back door and wheeled a chair out to the car. John glowered at his sons. “Above a bar, yet. Perfect.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Dean and Sam each took a side and helped their father into the chair.

“Okay, Shirley’s brother got the elevator to work, but it’s not gonna hold all of us,” Sam looked at Dean.

“’s okay, Sam, only needs to hold Dad.” Dean pushed the chair to an outdoor lift that looked more like a crane bucket. Dean ignored the look his father was giving him and pushed the button to make the small car move up to the second floor. He told Sam, “Stay here,” and ran inside, up the stairs to the landing. When his father arrived, Dean wheeled him in to their latest apartment. “Let’s get you to your room.”

John looked around the small flat. They’d stayed in worse places. “Dean, you don’t have to,” he began as he tried to push his chair.

Dean tried to ignore the grimace and pushed the chair instead. “You’re in here. I put a TV and phone in here. I’ll be back with all your stuff in a sec.”

When Dean left, John hung his head, ashamed he had to make his kid take care of him like this.

Sam was already on the stairs with the bags from the car. “Hey, thanks, Sam.” Dean said as he took them from him. “Look, I’ll give him his meds and he should be out soon. All this moving should help tire him out. You need anything?”

Sam shook his head, “No, I’m good.”

“Good, I gotta get to work, so if you’re hungry just come down later. I’ll get you guys something.” Dean took the medicine bottles and some water into his father. “Alright, Dad, take these. I’m gonna leave the bottle here so if you need more you can get ‘em. Sam’ll be in the next room working on his school stuff. I’ll just be downstairs at work so if you need something just call or have Sam call.”

John nodded looking tired, “I’ll be fine, Dean.”

 

“Sorry, I’m late, Shirley. The release papers took longer than I thought.” Dean wasted no time getting behind the bar and pouring beers to the regulars he saw.

“It’s more important that you take care of your father instead of these drunks, Dean. Family first,” the older woman nodded at him.

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean winked at her and began taking drink orders from some patrons at the end of the bar.

 

Buffy sat in her room pouting, then pacing, then pouting. She took the postcard out of the trash and after looking it over the hundredth time, she crumpled it and threw it back into the thrash. Sitting at her desk, she took out a sheet of paper and wrote to Dean. After filling both sides of the paper, she felt tears welling in her eyes. She wiped at them and upon seeing her ring in her mirror’s reflection she began to pull it off, only to be interrupted by Faith crawling through her window.

“Hey, B, what’s up? You upset about something?”

Buffy sighed, “Not really,” she folded the letter and stuffed it in an envelope.

Faith caught a glimpse of the address. “Hmpf, still writing to Dean, huh?”

Buffy shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I think that may be the last one.” She stood up and stretched. Looking at Faith, she began to grin. “Want to go slay something?”

“Now you’re talkin’.” Faith grinned behind Buffy’s back.

 

Dean laughed as he took money away from a bar patron, “Dude, you should know better than to bet against the house, we always win.”

The customer shook his head and turned to the owner, “Shirley, where’d you get this kid? He’s cleaning me out?”

Shirley just rolled her eyes, “I thought y’all had learned not to play against Dean. The kid wins every game.”

Dean grinned, “Wanna go again?” He pushed the dice cup in front of the man, who just raised a brow and turned away from him. Dean looked at Shirley and shrugged.

Shirley gave him a serious look and leaned in to whisper, “Dean, you oughta be careful. Ya could play against the wrong guy and really piss someone off.”

Dean scoffed at her and poured a shot, “Hey, here ya go man. Good game.”

The guy smiled at him and raised the glass in a toast. “I like this kid, Shirl. ‘Bout time you hired decent help.” Dean turned to Shirley and smirked, the woman could only shake her head.

 

That night at closing, Dean was carrying cases of beer from the basement, when Shirley heard a loud thud and an even louder curse. “Dammit, Shirley, that pipe’s gonna be the death of me.” Dean put the cases of beer down on the bar and rubbed his forehead.

“Well, it’s been in the same place it’s always been, can’t figure out how you forget nearly every night,” Shirley replied while she counted out the nights tips. She handed Dean a stack of bills.

“Thanks, Shirley,” he said as he spilt the money into three piles. He then took an envelope from behind the register and scratched down an address.

“What’re you doin’?” Shirley asked as she watched him.

“Oh, this” he held up the largest stack, “is mine. This” he held up a smaller stack,” is Sammy’s. And this,” he held up the envelope, “is for a friend in California. She’s a little broke and I’m making sure her rent is paid.”

Shirley gave him a surprised look. Then hmphfed and turned from him.

“Whoa, Shirley, I don’t know what you’re thinking’ but it’s nothing bad.” Seeing she didn’t believe him. “Are you saying you think I’d abandon my baby momma?” Dean smiled hugely at the older woman. Shirley raised a skeptical brow at him and Dean roared with laughter. “Shirley, seriously, I’m just helping out a friend. She’s got no family to look after her.”

 

 

In Buffy's kitchen, Buffy was making microwave popcorn, while her mother had her hands full of college brochures. Joyce was excited, Buffy’s SAT scores showed she could attend just about any college she chose. “Carnegie Mellon has a wonderful design curriculum. Oh, and Brown University's history program is... You like history, right?”

Buffy sighed, “Could we talk about this another time? All day it's been like, 'Congratulations! Go away.’”

Joyce frowned, “That's not it. It's just you belong at a, a good old-fashioned college with, with keg parties and boys, not here with Hellmouths and vampires.”

Buffy gave her mom a skeptical look, “Not really seeing the distinction.”

“You're always talking about how you wish you could lead a more normal life. Well, this is your chance!”

“Yeah, it's just not that simple,” Buffy began, “I have responsibilities.”

Joyce rolled her eyes, “I know, I know, but I spoke with Mr. Giles, and he said…” Buffy slumped her shoulders and looked at the ceiling, “That Faith could be Miss Sunnydale in the Slayer Pageant. I know.”

Joyce nodded, “It's time to think about your future, Buffy, about your whole life. I mean, honestly, is there anything keeping you here?”

 

 

Later, Buffy visited Angel at his mansion and the discussion turned to her future. Angel tilted his head, “College, huh?”

Buffy nodded, “Higher education. Kind of an intense proposition.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

Buffy shrugged, “I have no idea. My mom was the one that got all these brochures. She's so excited, she can't stop talking about it. I had a really hard time coming up with an alibi so I could come over here.”

“She doesn't know about me.” Angel gives Buffy a stern look.

“Big no. She's having enough trouble dealing with the Slayer issue. I don't think she's ready to process the information that... you and I are friends again. Anyway, I think this college jones is just a reaction to the whole Slayer thing.”

Angel nodded, “She wants you to get out.”

Buffy shrugged, “Someplace a little less Hellmouthy. She has a point. Y'know, but there are reasons to stay, too.”

Angel began to feel hopeful, “What are they?”

Buffy didn’t realize the effect her words had on him. “Um... you know, there's my Slayer duties, obviously. What do you think I should do?”

“As a friend, I think that you should leave.“ He walked to the fireplace with his back to her, “This is a good opportunity for you.” He was beginning to realize that Buffy wanted to be no more than friends.

Buffy made a face, “Yeah. It's not like there's any great thing keeping me here.”

 

In the kitchen at the Summers’ house Joyce picked up the teakettle from the stove and took it over to the island, where she poured some into a cup for Spike to make hot chocolate.

Spike took it gratefully, “She just left. She didn't even care enough to cut off my head or set me on fire. I mean, is that too much to ask? You know? Some little sign that she cared?” He paused for a moment, “It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Dru said I'd gone soft. Wasn't demon enough for the likes of her. And I told her it didn't mean anything, I was thinking of her the whole time, but she didn't care. So, we got to Brazil, and she was... she was just different. I gave her everything: beautiful jewels, beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them, but nothing made her happy. And she would fliiirt! I caught her on a park bench, making out with a _chaos_ demon! Have you ever seen a chaos demon? They're all slime and antlers. They're disgusting.” He looked at Joyce and pouted.

Joyce looked at him sympathetically and patted his hand, “There there, Spike. I’m sure..”

“She only did it to hurt me,” He interrupted. “So I said, 'I'm not putting up with this anymore.' And she said, 'Fine!' And I said, 'Yeah, I've got an unlife, you know!' And then she said... she said we could still be friends.” He took a deep breath to keep from crying. “God, I'm so unhappy! I mean, friends! How could she be so cruel? I mean, I thought we were going to make up, you know. ”

Joyce sighed, “Well, she sounds very unreasonable.”

Spike’s eyes lit up at that, “She is. She's out of her mind. That's what I miss most about her.”

Joyce made a confused face at his reply, but went on. “Well, Spike, sometimes even when two people seem right for each other, their lives just take different paths. Buffy’s boyfriend, Dean, had to leave town recently to go help his father or something, but Buffy writes to him.” She nodded at the mail on the opposite counter. “It doesn’t mean that she…

“I thought she was with that Angel bloke,” Spike interrupted.

Joyce shook her head, “No, not at all. But if Buffy and Dean can make it work, I’m sure you and your Dru can.”

Spike nearly began to sob, “No, this is different. Our love was eternal. Literally.” He composed himself then asked, “You got any of those little marshmallows?”

Joyce smiled at him, “Well, lemme look.” When she got up to check, Spike reached for the mail and sort through it, tucking Buffy’s letter to Dean into his coat.

Just at that moment Buffy walked in. Upon seeing Spike she slid the stake from her sleeve. She shoved Spike out of the chair onto the floor. “Spike, wanna tell me what you’re doin in my kitchen?” She held the stake over him threateningly.

“Buffy!” Joyce admonished, pulling Buffy away from him. “Spike is going through a bad break up…Wait, I thought Spike was on our side.”

“Not so much, Mom.”

Spike rolled off the ground and grinned, “Well, Joyce, it’s been lovely of you to listen to my troubles. Buffy, maybe if you had a kinder heart like your mother your boy would stick around.” Spike ran to the door before Buffy could attack him again.

“You’re pathetic, Spike. No wonder Dru left you!” Buffy called after him.

 

Early December.

Nine in the morning on a Sunday seemed too early to be getting phone calls, Buffy thought as she tried to stop yawning long enough to answer. “Mm, ‘lo?”

“Buffy? Buffy, that you?” Buffy sat up she didn’t recognize the voice on the other end, but it was far too chipper for her at this early hour. “Buffy?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Who’s this now?”

“It’s me, it’s Sam.”

“Sam, Sam who - Winchester?” Buffy sat up, panic seizing her. Why would Sam be calling? Had something happened to Dean?

“Yeah, hey, how’s it going? I just left the mail drop and got your letters. Dean’s gonna be so psyched. It’s gotta be well over a month since we got the mail.”

Buffy sat up in her bed. “What, Sam? Where are you? What happened?”

“Yeah, we’re still in Pittsburgh. That’s like a day’s drive to get the mail.” Sam laughed. “So, we just couldn’t just up and get it ya know? But since Dad’s outta the hospital now, Dean let me go.”

“Your dad was in the hospital? Oh my gosh, Sam, what happened? Is he okay?”

“Werewolf attack. Don’t worry Dad killed it.”

Buffy gasped thinking about Oz. , “But it’s a person…”

“Wow, Dean said you’d say something like that. Like you’d have one for a pet. But this one had mauled lots of people. So he had to kill it, ya know? ”

Buffy gasped again.

“I know, right? You’re the only person I could say that to. I’ve had to tell everyone else he got hit by a car. So anyway, he got a bunch a broken bones. And, of course, we had to wait to see if he was gonna turn.”

Buffy’s stomach turned. “Sam, oh my god. How’s…”

“Well, obviously he didn’t turn, thank god. I mean I don’t think I could shoot my own Dad, ya know? Don’t even know if Dean could do it. So how’s Sunnydale? Did you get our post cards? I stole ‘em from the hospital gift shop. Well, Dean dared me to. But then we just had to mail ‘em, we had been up for like thirty six hours cuz of Dad and we thought everything was hilarious, we were so punchy.” Sam took a breath.

“Sam? Are you..”

“Yeah, I’m a little wired. Dean let me drive cuz he had to work. Can you believe that? He’s got a job just like a regular person…”

“The Impala?!” Buffy interrupted. “You’re not even old enough..”

“Yeah, like that would ever happen,” Sam huffed. “No, I got Dad’s truck, not like he can drive anytime soon. So, anyway, I took a couple No Doz and some Mountain Dew and now I’m like going, ya know?”

“I’m getting the idea.”

“Oh, I think I might lose service soon. Listen, Dean’s gonna be trippin’ over these letters. I just wanted to call and say he wasn’t like blowing you off, we just couldn’t get the mail and the phone --”

“Sam? Sam?”

“Buffy? Hey, that was weird. Anyway, we got a new phone you want the number?”

“Um, Sam, about those letters, you shouldn’t worry Dean with them, you can toss them. I mean they’re pretty old. Not that important anymore.”

“What? No way. Like I said Dean is gonna be psyched to get these. All he does is work and take care of Dad. I don’t think he’s done any--”

“Sam? Sam?” All Buffy heard was a dial tone.

Buffy immediately dialed Willow, “Willow, sorry, I know you were sleeping, but, I gotta tell you what just happened.”

 

“Sammy, geez, you took your time, didn’t you?” Dean chided from the kitchenette. “Come on, I still got some mac and cheese you can finish.”

Sam grinned as he strolled into the kitchen and dropped the pack of Buffy’s letters on the table with a loud thud. “Seems like somebody missed you.”

Dean spun at the noise. “What’s all that?”

“Letters from Buffy. I put them in chronological order for you.” Sam grinned as he grabbed a plate of mac and cheese.

Dean looked at the stack of letters then back to his brother. “You’re shi-- , uh, kidding, right?” He picked up a couple of them. “Guess she’s pretty mad huh?”

“She sounded fine.”

“What!?” Dean spun glaring at his brother.

“I called her, I didn’t want her to think you were blowin’ her off.” Sam devoured the last of the mac and cheese. “The number was still on your old phone.” He shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes and slumped into a chair. “Dude, you shouldn’ta called her. We …”

“Why? Buffy was fine,” Sam waved off his brother’s concern. “I told her about the werewolf and she said something like you thought she would. And I told her about the postcards…”

“Dude, caffeine much?”

“Shut up, Dean. What else is there to eat?” Sam walked to the fridge.

Dean picked up the other mail and carried it into his father. “Hey, Dad, Sam’s back with the mail. Here.”

John sat up and flipped through the envelopes. “What time you gotta go to work?”

Dean looked at the clock, he didn’t have to work, but he thought he’d take the letters down and read them in some privacy. “Uh, about a half hour.” John nodded.

Dean took the letters, went down to the bar, and sat in a back booth. The Steelers were playing a Monday night game so the bar wasn’t as crowded as a normal Sunday. No one would notice him.

The first letter accused him of being a stubborn idiot for not picking up the phone, making him laugh. A couple more letters and he had the story of Gwen Price and the gang finding out about Angel. He felt vindicated reading that they weren’t happy with Angel being back, though he wasn’t happy that she had felt attacked. However, the ‘Demons Anonymous’ crack made him laugh. He sighed and leaned back in the booth. At least she had finally told Mr. Giles. He ripped open one more, finally finding what he had been expecting since he began reading.

 

 

Dear Dean or should I say Asshole,

What did I ever see in you? You think you’re all that, but you’re not. You’re complete trash and I regret every moment we ever spent together. You’re not even half the man Angel is. Angel is with me every night and even helps me with my Slayer duties. Don’t bother calling or writing I never want to hear from you again.

I hope you rot in hell for eternity,

Buffy

 

Dean ran his thumb over the others in the pile wondering what she could have written beyond that one.

Shirley slid into the booth opposite him. “Watcha got there, sweetie? Love letters?” She smiled warmly. She loved teasing him.

“Uh, no. More like I hate you. I hope you die slowly and painfully,” Dean folded up the letter and stacked the others together. “You need me to help out?” The bar wasn’t busy at all.

Shirley was taken aback by Dean’s solemn attitude. “It’s your day off. Take it. What are you doing here anyway?”

“I didn’t want to read these around Sammy. He’s nosy.” Dean gave her a pointed look.

Shirley patted his hand as she made to leave the booth, “Alright, I can take a hint, sweetie.”

Dean groaned, rolling his head back, “Shirl, I didn’t mean you. It’s just, I don’t know.” He ran his hand over his head.

Shirley sighed, as a bartender she recognized the look on Dean’s face. “You’re a good guy, Dean. The way you look after your people,” she paused. “People just don’t do that anymore. If this girl can’t see that, maybe she doesn’t deserve you.”

Dean gave Shirley a half smile, but looked away.

Shirley looked at the unopened letters. “Say what. You read those. Maybe, she just needed to tell you off. You know, she just needed to get something off her chest. Maybe she doesn’t hate you after you read the rest.”

Dean just rolled his eyes. Like he needed to read more about how much she hated him. Shirley left him alone with a pat on the shoulder. Dean gathered the letters, he had enough ‘Dean bashing’ for the day. He returned to the apartment to take care of his father.

 

Buffy sat in the kitchen with her mom, who was trying to understand Buffy’s ramblings. “Let me see if I’ve got this, now. You’re saying Dean never got any of your letters.”

“Not til today.”

“So, that’s good? Right?”

“I don’t know, Mom. The last letter I wrote, was after the post card I got and I was kinda mean.”

Joyce nodded. “Okay, well, I think he’d understand. Why don’t you call him instead?”

“The phone cut off before I got the number.” Buffy pouted.

“Okay,” Joyce sighed, “Why don’t you just write another letter explaining everything to him?”

Buffy huffed, “Because he won’t be getting mail again for awhile.”

Joyce put her arm around her daughter and frowned sympathetically. “We’ll figure something out.”

 

The brunette Dean had pinned to the wall may have had a few years on him, but she didn’t know that. Dean broke the kiss to check down the hall towards the bar. He hadn’t been missed too much, yet. When he turned back to her, he whispered, “I got one more minute.” Then he kissed her until she moaned around his tongue.

When Dean re-entered the bar proper Shirley gave him a raised eye brow. “Nice shade of lip gloss you’re wearing, Dean O,” she teased with a roll of her eyes.

Dean smirked, “I think it’s cherry, wanna try it?” He leaned close to her wagging his eyebrows

Shirley swatted his arm. “If I wasn’t old enough to be your mom’s mom, I’d,” she stopped herself.

Dean wiped at his mouth, then leaned closed enough to whisper in her ear, “You’d what, sweetheart?”

Shirley blushed and swatted at him again, “No wonder you make such good tips, you charm the birds right outta the trees.”

Dean laughed, “And I keep the booze flowing.” The brunette walked up with a folded napkin. Dean opened it and nodded, “Thank you,” he winked. Once she was on the way out with her friends, he threw the napkin in the trash.

A guy leaned forward, “Dude, whadja do that for? She’s hot.” The guy then turned to try to catch another look at the girl.

“You can have it, man,” Dean pointed to the trash and began to wipe down the bar.

“Hmpf, and here I thought you were broken up over that ‘Dear John’ you got,” Shirley said with irritation as she waited for the drinks Dean was supposed to be making. Dean’s smile left him instantly and Shirley was sad she had said anything. He handed her the drinks and walked to the other end of the bar to take some other orders.

At the end of the night, Shirley tried to get Dean to open up about the letters. “Did you even read the other letters?” she inquired while they washed and dried the night’s glasses.

“Why bother? She made it pretty clear how she feels about me,” Dean knew Shirley meant well, but he didn’t want to discuss his love life with his boss/landlady.

“Well, making out with whores in the back hall ain’t the way to get her back,” Shirley reprimanded.

Dean tried not to look as angry as he was feeling. “I’m not getting her back. She wants nothing to do with me.”

Shirley’s brother, Dennis sat at the bar, watching them work, waiting for his sister to finish up. “Leave the kid alone, Shirley. He’s young, let him sow a few wild oats.”

“When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it.” She snapped at her brother.

“Don’t remember Dean asking for yours,” Dennis said with a small grin that he shared with Dean. Turning to the younger man, Dennis nodded, “You want the girl back you gotta do something big, make a grand gesture.” He spread his arms wide nearly knocking several freshly washed glasses to the floor.

“Really? Like what?” Dean kept to his glass washing chore.

“Send roses,” Dennis said with a nod.

Dean raised a brow. “Did that for our last fight. She came back with let’s just be friends.” Dennis winced. “Yeah,” Dean nodded.

“Well, you got her back after that, wha’ja do?” Shirley asked. She put her towel down and studied Dean.

Dean sighed. “I drove cross country ‘cause she was having a rough time and needed a shoulder to cry on.”

Dennis nodded and pointed to Dean, “Now, that’s a grand gesture.” Dean shrugged.

“Shut up, ya old drunk,” Shirley threw her towel at her brother. “Dean,” she held his arm. “I know you can’t go leaving your Dad and Sam right now, but if you really want this girl back, you could start by calling her.” She turned to her brother, “Come on, Dennis, walk me home.” She gave Dean a quick hug and grabbed her coat. “Lock up for me, sweetie?”

“Sure thing, Shirley.”

 

Dean dragged himself back to the small apartment above the bar after closing. He was too exhausted to sleep. He checked on his dad, thankful he was at least under the same roof. Sam was out cold in the other room. Dean lay on the couch and looked at the clock. It’d be nearly 1am in Sunnydale, Buffy would probably just be getting in from the Bronze or from slaying. Dean sighed, not that it mattered since she hated him and he was stuck in Pittsburgh. Then he realized that she was probably with Angel.

 

Joyce had spent two days on the phone. The first call she had to make was to her ex-husband, Hank. She knew he wouldn’t be happy with her request to give up Buffy for the Christmas break, but he would just have to deal with it. Her next call was to Mr. Giles. She was happy to learn that he agreed with her and gave her the number of his contact in Minnesota. When Joyce finished her call with the man in Minnesota, she felt even more confident of her decision. However, the jovial minister wouldn’t give her any numbers, just promised to have someone call her. Another day passed and Joyce became worried that she wouldn’t have time to make all the preparations required for her plan. Finally, she got the call that made the waiting all worth while.

 

Christmas morning was a depressing one for Buffy and her friends. Everyone had broken up and Buffy’s dad had told her he wouldn’t be able to take her for the school break as promised. She tried not to pout at she sat by the trimmed poinsettia plant. Joyce was going to Cabo over break with her friends from book club, so no tree for the Summers’ house. Buffy smiled and handed her mom a small box. Inside, Joyce found a lovely necklace with a silver cross hanging from it. “It’s lovely, Buffy, thank you.” Joyce put it on immediately.

“Glad you like it, mom. It’ll help keep you safe, too.” Buffy hoped the dual purpose wouldn’t dampen her mom’s enjoyment of the necklace.

Joyce handed her a sweater sized box with a smile. “Here, honey, I hope you like it.”

Buffy smiled and tore off the paper, opening the box to reveal a cream colored cashmere sweater. “Thanks, mom, it’s pretty.” She smiled and put the box down. Not much of a Christmas.

“Hold it up, let me see if it fits,” Joyce put her coffee down and leaned back in her chair to watch Buffy.

“Okay.” Buffy rolled her eyes but decided to please her mom. As she held up the sweater, she found an envelope in the box. With a questioning look at her mom, she opened it. Her mouth fell open, “Mom?”

Joyce smiled, “Merry Christmas, Sweetie.” Buffy threw her arms around her mom letting her sweater fall to the ground.

 

Dean volunteered to work Christmas so that Shirley could spend the holiday with her family. The bar was open, though there were very few customers. Even John agreed to hobble on his crutches to sit down with his sons in the bar. Sam left early to join a girlfriend’s family for dinner. John was weary of the place before Dean was able to close, so he took himself back to their apartment, leaving Dean alone with the Christmas drunks. As the night grew later and the bar emptied, Dean fiddled with his phone and thought about making a call. Figuring the holiday was making him feel sappy, he decided against it.

 

The bar had it’s holiday party on the twenty sixth. Dean and Sam spent the day decorating the bar more than it already was. Shirley handed Dean a box of lights making him hang them around the bar to substitute for the other bar lights. Shirley had Sam hang mistletoe in various locations. After they had finished, she put Sam to work on snacks and Dean began making the drink specials. She turned on the Christmas music and opened the door at five for the crowd of hard drinking regulars.

For Dean, the night dragged on. Since it was a ‘customer appreciation’ party, he wasn’t getting tips and the crowd was mostly former steel workers not the girls that frequented the place on the weekends. At the end of the night, he and Shirley finished off the eggnog. Shirley laughed at the face Dean made when he tasted it. “You look like you don’t like it, Dean.”

“Is it supposed to taste like kerosene and creamer?” he coughed.

“You don’t have to drink it,” Shirley laughed. “Have a beer.” Dean nodded his thanks, opened a Lite, and put the eggnog cup in the sink. “Did you have a nice Christmas, dear?”

“Yeah, it was great,” Dean smirked. “How was yours with your family?”

“Wonderful.” She smiled pleasantly, “Before I forget, could you go down and get the beer to restock the coolers? Oh, and change any barrels that need it too, sweetie.”

Dean‘s eyes widened, “Wow, you’re a regular slave driver, today.” However, he did as he was told and left for the basement.

The moment he left, Shirley began to pace. She hurriedly wiped down the bar and straightened up the best she could keeping an eye on the door. At the point when she thought she’d have a nervous breakdown, a girl walked in, looking around shyly. The older woman smiled, “You must be Buffy.”

Buffy nodded, “Shirley?” Shirley nodded then directed Buffy to a seat at the bar and sat next to her. She looked the girl over and Buffy shifted under the judgmental stare down. “So, uh, where’s De--”

“Look, sweetie,” Shirley interrupted, “the only reason I agreed to this is cuz I’m a hopeless romantic and this is the kinda stuff I love. But just so you know, that boy ain’t trash and” there was a thud followed by a curse before she could finish. “That’s him, now.”

Dean put the cases of beer on the bar and rubbed his forehead. “Shirley, you’re gonna need to call the distributor tomorrow or we won’t be able to get through the weekend, let alone New Year’s.”

Shirley’s eyes hadn’t left Buffy and Buffy’s adoration of Dean was clear on her face. Shirley smiled to herself, relieved. “Okay, Dean, I’ll call him in the morning. Uh, sweetie, you have company.” She patted Buffy’s hand and left her stool, walked around to the back of the bar by Dean.

Dean turned with a question on his face, until he saw Buffy. Then his face went blank and he looked at Shirley. She shrugged, “Grand gesture.”

Dean raised a brow, “Right.” He turned to Buffy, and rubbed a hand over his head. “Look, I gotta walk Shirley home, but I’ll be right back. She only lives across the street.” He pointed and grabbed Shirley’s coat handing it to her.

“You don’t have to, sweetie, I’m a big girl. Stay here with your company.”

Dean glared at her, “Right, and you fall on the ice and your family will kill me.” He held out his arm and ushered her out the door taking a quick look at Buffy before he left.

“What’s she doing here, Shirley?”

“Well, my guess is, she’s here to see you. Of course, you’d have to ask her to be sure.” They had arrived at her door and Shirley let him open it for her. She patted Dean’s cheek, and smiled slightly, “It’s a Christmas miracle.” Dean shook his head at her lame joke.

 

Back in the bar, Dean rubbed his hands together to warm them. He gave Buffy a tight smile and went behind the bar. “I’ve gotta stock the cooler, so, uh, why don’t you come down here.” After she took another seat at the bar, Dean looked up at her, “What are you doing here?”

“Merry Christmas?” she shrugged smiling hopefully.

Dean sighed, “Yeah, you, too. But seriously now, what, is there a job you need help with?” He continued stocking the cooler, trying not to look at her.

Buffy looked confused, “No, I’m here to see you. The plane ticket was my Christmas present from my parents.”

Trying to ease the tension he was feeling, Dean joked, “You musta been really naughty this year. Who actually wants to leave sunny California for winter in Pittsburgh?”

Buffy laughed nervously, “I thought it was a great present, but I take it you had no idea I was coming.”

“Yeah, no, I had no idea,” He began to move the empty cases to the other end of the bar. Then he took out some paper and started to write. Buffy studied him, saddened that he didn’t seem at all happy to see her. He turned to her suddenly, “I don’t get it. Why are you here? Why would you want to come out here on your vacation?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind the bar.

Buffy looked troubled, “You don’t want me here, do you.”

Dean looked down for a minute, unsure of how to answer. “You told me to go to hell, that you never wanted to see me again.” He stopped himself and looked at her a moment. She looked confused. “It’s really late. I’ll drive you to your hotel. Maybe we can talk tomorrow.” He pushed off the counter.

“I’m not staying at a hotel. I’m staying here, uh, room 202,” Buffy answered. She turned on her stool to face him now that he was on the same side of the bar as her. “Dean, I never told you to go to hell. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The letter. The one where you called me trash and an asshole, regretted ever being with me,” he paused and took a breath. “Look, so our folks didn’t know and thought they were doing us a favor.” He shrugged. “It’s cool. I’ll show you to--”

“Dean, I never, I didn’t write that,” Buffy was in shock. Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked back tears. “I could never even think something like that about you, Dean.” She reached out for him, but let her hand drop.

Dean stared at her a moment, trying to process what she was saying. “You didn’t write that?” Buffy shook her head. “It was with the rest of your letters that Sam picked up.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Dean, but I swear I didn’t write that.” Dean could see she was on the verge of tears.

Dean looked at her and nodded. “Okay, you say you didn’t write it, you didn’t write it.” He took a deep breath, “Are you with Angel?”

Buffy leaned back blinking, “What? No, of course not. I wouldn’t be here if I was.”

Dean nodded and stepped closer to her. He looked at the floor for a minute. With his head still down, he said, “I didn’t even read the rest of the letters after that one.”

Buffy sniffed. She tilted her head, trying to get him to look at her. “Dean, I’m sorry you thought that I -- ”

But Dean interrupted her, “I should have called.” He looked up at her and stepped closer, still. “I was just so angry about Angel, I didn’t want to say something I’d regret. And then with my dad getting hurt, I got kinda busy. Then, I couldn’t call after that letter.” Buffy reached out and took his hands in hers. Dean saw she was still wearing his ring and smiled up at her. “Can’t believe you’re really here.”

Buffy smiled widely, “Me either.”

She pulled him closer and he stepped between her legs. He leaned in and kissed her gently. “Merry Christmas, Buffy.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”


	26. Christmas vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in Pittsburgh

In shabby room 202, Dean dreamt of making love to Buffy. He dreamt of waking up with her still in his arms. He dreamt of hearing her tell him she loved him. It was the best dream he had in months.

Other sections of his mind started to wake, but he resisted the urge to open his eyes and crawl off the couch he slept on. He nestled his head deeper into the pillow to try to coax a few more minutes of sleep from the ether, when he realized he wasn’t feeling the couch springs like he usually did.

He opened an eye and his brain snapped alert. It hadn’t been a dream. He was in an actual bed and he had Buffy Summers laying next to him in next to nothing.

He watched her sleep, reveling in the beauty that was his girl, marveling in the fact that she was there. He lay back down, not wanting to leave the cocoon of covers and warmth. He knew he should get up to help his dad, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her. He desperately wanted to hold onto this moment, it had been a long time since he was this happy.

A bit later, Buffy propped herself up on an elbow to admire Dean. He looked so peaceful, she was afraid to move on the bed so as not to wake him. He had gotten bigger since they were apart; more muscular. She wondered if it was due to helping care for his dad or from carrying beer cases. As she looked at him she realized she was getting turned on by shoulders. Who gets turned on by shoulders? she thought to herself practically giggling aloud.

No longer able to resist, she bent down and kissed ‘her spot’ on his chest. Dean opened an eye. “Mornin’, beautiful.” He closed his eye.

Buffy just smiled.

“What?” he asked as if he could sense her smile.

Still just a smile.

He opened both eyes and lifted his head to kiss her, smiling. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked as he lay back down.

The smile grew. “’Cause I’m happy, ‘cause you luv me, ‘cause I luv you, ‘cause we’re both here. I’m just really happy.”

Dean smiled back at her, “Me, too, baby.” He stretched up to kiss her lightly.

Buffy rested her head on his chest, “I know we have to get up, but, someday we are going to spend all day cuddled in bed together.”

“Sounds good, sweetheart.”

 

While Buffy and Sam laughed over some movie about a kid and a bee-bee gun, Dean helped John change clothes.

“Dad, uh, thanks,” Dean said coloring slightly.

“For what?”

Dean gave him a look, “You know.”

John chuckled ignoring the pain that caused in his chest. “It was Mrs. Summers’s idea. And Pastor Jim’s.”

Dean looked stunned for a minute before he nodded. “Well, still, thanks Dad.”

John just nodded with a half smile.

 

That afternoon when Dean went to work, Sam and Buffy joined him in the bar. It wasn’t lost on Dean that his little brother suddenly had tons of free time that didn’t exist before Buffy’s arrival. However, he was grateful Sam hung out with her so that she wouldn’t get too bored while he worked.

“Hey, babe, here’s something for the jukebox. Just no Zeppelin, ‘kay?” Dean handed Buffy some bills. “If you need anything else, you know where to find me.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went behind the bar.

Buffy turned to Sam. “I thought Dean loved Zeppelin.”

Sam shared her confused look, “He does.” He and Buffy walked over to the jukebox. “Probably just his subtle way of getting us to play some.”

Buffy nodded her agreement, “Well, one won’t hurt, what’s his favorite?”

“Uh, who cares? Just pick one. Then we can spend the rest on something better.”

Buffy and Sam laughed together over the music choices, deciding to play at least one more song Dean liked, then they go off to play pool. Suddenly Mariah Carrey’s “All I Want For Christmas” starts blaring through the speakers. “Ugh, I told you no Zeppelin!!” Dean groaned from the bar where Shirley laughed.

“The only way I’d get him to play Christmas music,” she laughed when Sam and Buffy looked at her.

“She hid it all over that damn thing.”

Buffy and Sam were laughing now, too.

“You didn’t play AC/DC did you?” Their shrugs told him he was in for some Chipmunks Christmas.

 

Dean’s eyes were on Buffy every few minutes while he worked.

“Why Dean Simmons, you wear your heart on your sleeve, don’t you?” Shirley said as she watched him check on Buffy for the millionth time.

Dean looked at her completely confused, “Huh?”

Shirley smiled, and leaned her shoulder into his arm. “Take it you liked your Christmas present.” She nodded toward Buffy.

Dean reddened slightly, but kept his eyes on Buffy, “Love her, best one ever.”

Shirley laughed loudly, “You do, don’t you?”

Dean turned to her quickly not knowing what had made her laugh. “What?”

“You love her,” she teased as Dean turned more red.

“Yeah,” he attempted indifference, but Shirley wasn’t buying.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart, but what are all your other admirers gonna do when they find out?” Shirley teased as she walked away.

 

“So, Sam, how did Dean end up with a job like a real person?” Buffy asked as she pulled the darts out of the board and handed them to Sam.

Sam shrugged, “Well, after realizing Dad was going to need to be here a while, Dean just kinda…” he shrugged again, “he just sorta took over. He got me into school. He met Shirley, somehow, at the hospital, and got us this place. Shirley lets us live here in exchange for Dean working.”

Buffy looked impressed.

 

As Dean refilled their sodas, he leaned over the bar and kissed Buffy. “Having fun?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Buffy smiled and kissed him back.

“Excuse me, can I get a drink over here?” the brunette from the previous weekend was leaning over the bar with a seriously pissed off look on her face.

Without taking his eyes off Buffy, Dean answered, “Yeah, be right there.” He winked at Buffy, then turned to the other woman. “What can I get you, beautiful?”

The woman narrowed her eyes before giving him a once over. “Three Malibu and diets.” She watched him closely as he made her drinks. “Didn’t know you liked blondes.”

“I know, me neither,” he said with huge eyes and a smile, “but she was under my tree.” He winked. “Who am I to argue with Santa?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends.

Shirley just shook her head and chuckled.

 

Later in the evening, Shirley gave Dean a sharp elbow and nodded to the bar’s tiny dance floor. What he saw would have normally made him angry, but instead he had to smile. His girl was kissing another guy, but the guy was his baby brother, who looked very shocked. Buffy then pushed him away laughing pointing up at the mistletoe above them. Sam was bright red, but before he could get too embarrassed, Buffy hugged him. Sam smiled back, but still looked rather uncomfortable.

 

At closing, Dennis showed up to help Shirley close. “Dean, go on with your girl. I’ll close up tonight.”

“No, Dennis, I got it.” Dean poured the man a beer and went back to washing the glasses.

“Dean, there’s a beautiful young girl waiting for you. If you don’t get your sweet ass up there, I’m sure Dennis will be happy to keep her company,” Shirley swatted Dean’s butt with a towel.

“Shirley, have you been checking out my ass?!” Dean tried to act shocked, but then he laughed. “Well, you guys don’t have to tell me twice. I’ll see you tomorrow, Shirley.”

 

Dean stood outside room 202 wondering if he should knock or just walk in. Then he wondered if maybe it was too late, and he should just go sleep on the couch in their apartment across the hall.

Buffy had heard him come up the stairs, and figured he must be standing in the hall wondering what to do. She wrapped a blanket around herself and opened the door with a beaming smile. She took his hand and pulled him into her room. She pulled him to her bed and kissed him.

 

Buffy bit her lower lip and looked shyly up at Dean as she knelt on the bed. Then she let the blanket fall bringing an appreciative sigh from Dean. He swallowed, “Wow, Buffy, you look,” his eyes roamed over her, “so beautiful.”

“So, you like the teddy?” She put her arms on his shoulders.

Dean swallowed again. “Yeah, I like the teddy.” He leaned down and kissed her as he ran his hands over the silky material.

Dean’s fingers brushed her hair back. “Open your eyes.”

Buffy read in one of her Seventeen magazines that the difference between sex and making love is all about the eye contact. Suddenly, she realized it must be true, because they never take their eyes off each other.

Everything Dean was feeling was out in the open, plain to see. The awe and the love perfectly mirrored in Buffy’s heart. Buffy’s heart raced with the enormity of all that she’s feeling. Dean wants it to last forever, but he knows it can’t. He does know that she is his to have now. Buffy’s body. Buffy’s love. He just has to hold on to her.

As they hold each other, letting their breathing even out, Buffy can’t stop looking at him. “Dean,” she caressed his face, “I love you so much. I never want to fight with you again.”

Dean wanted to say something cheeky about how much fun it is to make up, but he couldn’t, all he could say was, “I love you, too, Buffy. So much it hurts. I hate being away from you.” He leaned over her kissing her.

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Stay with me, tonight,” she murmured into their kiss.

Dean didn’t need to say anything. He kissed her and held her until sleep overtook them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episodes Gingerbread, Helpless, Bad girls; with some actual dialogue from each episode.

Buffy strolled through the park, waiting. “Let’s get going already,” she huffed under breath as she wondered what was taking the vampires so long to arrive. “I have places to go, phone calls to make….” Finally, she heard foot steps in the picnic area behind her.

“Hi honey, would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Mom?!” Buffy spun around to see her mother taking a seat at a picnic table. “What are you doing here?”

Joyce smiled up at her daughter, “I thought it was time I took an interest in this Slaying business you do.” She filled a cup from the thermos she brought. “While we wait, I thought maybe we could talk about your college options again. After all, with Faith here, you can go to school just about anywhere and have a normal college experience.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. Ever since returning from her visit with Dean, her mother had been relentless with the college pressure. Buffy wondered if the trip had been a bribe to let her mother choose a college or something.

“Mom, on patrol here. Not really time to make with the mother/daughter talks.”

“Oh,” Joyce was obviously feeling put out by her daughter’s reply.

“Mom,” Buffy sighed thinking she may have hurt Joyce’s feelings. “It’s hard to kill the bad guys if I’m worried about you being close by.”

“Right.” Joyce nodded and put a finger to her lips.

Buffy turned and scanned the area, heard and saw nothing. She gave up and sat on the bench by her mother to take a sip of the hot chocolate.

A rustling in the bushes nearby, caught Buffy’s attention. Motioning for her mother to stay still and quiet, Buffy rose from the bench and quietly crept toward the bushes. A moment later, a vampire turned to dust at the end of her stake. Buffy looked at her mother who was beaming at her.

“Buffy, you are really quite good at that, aren’t you?”

Buffy nodded, “Yeah, Mom. Too bad they don’t offer slaying as a major anywhere.”

Joyce gathered her things as she rose from the picnic bench. “Hmm, true, but maybe there is some way to use that talent in school.”

Buffy rolled her eyes behind Joyce’s back as they made their way out of the park.

“Oh, dear, what is that over there?” Joyce pointed to a swing set in the playground area of the park. “Are those children?”

Buffy and Joyce run over to the play ground finding two children laying on the ground.

Joyce gasped, “Oh, God. Oh…” Buffy knelt by the children to discover that they are dead. Joyce can't believe her eyes. Each of the children had one arm outstretched, and drawn in black on the palms of their hands is a triangle. It has a wide U-shaped symbol in the middle, with its ends extending out from the triangle and bending in a sharp arc at the tips.

“Mom,” Buffy spoke calmly, “go call 911.”

 

Later…

The police bustled with activity around them. . Buffy reached her mother after talking with the police. “They said we can go home now.”

Joyce was distraught. “They were little kids. Did you see them? They're so tiny. Who could do something like this?“

“I'm so sorry that you had to see this.” Buffy put her hand on her mother’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. “But I promise, everything is gonna be okay. I'm gonna find whatever did it.”

 

“Damn, Princess, that’s awful. How’s your mom doing?” Dean wiped down the bar as Buffy told him of that night’s gruesome discovery.

“Uh, not so good,” Buffy answered as she flopped on her bed. “She actually had to take something to help her sleep.”

“She worked up over seeing you work or the kids?”

“Mostly the kids, they were so little and helpless, ya know?”

“What do you think got the kids?” Dean ran a hand over his head. Something happening to little kids always got to him and his dad.

“I have no idea, but they had strange markings on their hands.” Buffy shuddered. “I’ll find it though and I’ll kill it.”

“I know you will, sweetheart,” Dean wished he could be there to help her. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do, ‘kay?”

 

Over the next couple days, Joyce Summers became involved in finding what had killed the young boy and girl. The symbol on their hands was related to witchcraft. She formed a group of parents and citizens to band together to stop witchcraft in Sunnydale.

At Sunnydale High, Buffy was meeting with Giles to discuss the meaning of the symbol. Buffy looked at Giles, “Witches didn't do it. Did they?”

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose, “Actually, I think they may have. My research keeps bringing me back to European Wiccan covens.”

“You found the meaning of the symbol?” Buffy asked in a harsh whisper as they made their way down the hall.

“I'm pretty sure, yes. There's a, a piece of information I need that's in a book that Willow borrowed.” Giles and Buffy approach Willow while she’s at her locker.

Buffy squinted as she held up a notebook. “Willow, what is this?”

Willow took the notebook back, hurriedly added, “A doodle. I do doodle. You doodle, too.”

Buffy looked at her friend, “This is a witch symbol.”

Willow nodded, “Okay, yeah, it is.”

Buffy and Giles exchange worried glances. “Willow, that symbol was on the murdered children,” Giles said quietly, but making sure Willow understood the seriousness of the matter.

Before they can get any further into it, they are distracted by the sounds of many lockers suddenly being slammed shut. They heard a policeman talking, “Please step back. Stay away from the lockers. This is police business.”

Buffy, Willow and Xander exchanged alarmed looks. Willow began to freak out “Oh, God, my locker's next. Buffy, I didn't do anything wrong.” An officer pulls some plastic bags from Willow's locker. “The, the symbol is harmless. I used it to make a protection spell for you, for your birthday. With Michael and Amy. Only, now it's broken, because you know about it, so happy birthday, and please, you have to believe me!”

Snyder walked over to the group with the bags in hand, “Ms. Rosenberg. My office.” He held up the bags of henbane and mandrake root. Willow stared back at him, eyes wide with worry and fear. Buffy discreetly walked in front of her and took Giles' book from her arms. Willow walked down the hall in front of Snyder. Oz accompanied her with his hand on her back in a gesture of comfort.

In the library, a police officer kicked open the cage door and marched out into the room with a stack of books in his hands. He dropped them unceremoniously into a box. Another officer came down from the stacks with another armful of books. Buffy entered the library as still another officer walked out carrying one of the boxes.

“They're confiscating my books,” Giles told her with angry disbelief.

Buffy was stunned, “Giles, we need those books.”

Giles rolled his eyes, “Believe me, I tried to tell that to the nice man with the big gun.”

Buffy pulled Giles off to the side, “There's something about the symbol that we're missing. Willow said she used it in a protection spell. It's harmless. Not a big bad. So then why would it turn up in a ritual sacrifice?”

“I don't know.” Giles wiped his glasses. “Ordinarily, I would say let's widen our research.”

Buffy glared at him, “Using what? A-a dictionary and 'My Friend Flicka'?”

Giles nodded and huffed feeling her frustration.

Suddenly, Buffy looked like a giant light bulb was turned on in her head. “Did they take your computer?”

“Uh, no, but Willow’s the one that knows..” Giles began.

Buffy walked to the computer. “What time is it in Pittsburgh?” she asked as she began to type.

“There’s a three hour difference. Buffy?” Giles looked at her in wonder. Since when did Buffy know how to do computer research?

“Perfect. Sam Winchester should be sitting at his laptop by now.” Buffy gave Giles a knowing smile. If they couldn’t have their Willow and their books, they’d bring in a ringer.

 

Sam was typing his final term paper for American History when his laptop beeped telling him he had mail. He opened it, excited to get something from Sunnydale High. He figured Buffy, Willow or Oz had sent him something for Dean, but at least he got to see it, too.

 

Sam,  
It’s Buffy and Giles. Our books have been taken and Willow is grounded until forever for being a witch. We need help with a case. Are you there? Can you help? Two kids have been killed and they both had strange markings on their hands. Like a U shape. Willow said it’s a wiccan protection symbol, so what’s it doing on the dead kids’ hands? Please see what you can find out. It’s urgent. People are acting like it’s the Salem witch hunts all over again.   
Buffy

 

Sam stared at the screen for a moment before his brain kicked into high gear. He fired back a note.

Buffy,  
I’m here. I’ll look up what I can about the symbol. What else can you tell me about the kids? What are their names? Where are they from? Anything you tell me will help.  
Sam

 

Xander and Oz entered the library surprised to see Buffy at the computer. “Gotta say, Buff, that’s a new, unexpected look for you.”

Buffy ignored him. “What do we know about these kids?”

“Well,” Xander began, “they were, uh, found in the park.”

Buffy shook her head. “No. Where did they go to school? Who were their parents? What are their names?” Giles takes off his glasses, and the guys exchange looks. No one had answers for any of her questions. “We know everything about their deaths, but we don't even know their names.”

Xander looked confused, “Well, sure we do. Um, it's on the tip of my tongue.”

Oz gave Buffy an understanding look. “That never came up. Ever.”

Buffy looked at Oz and nodded. “And if no one knows who they are, where did these pictures come from?”

Giles put his glasses back on and stared at the screen. “I just assumed someone had the details. I never really... Well, that is strange.”

“We need to get some information.” Buffy ordered. “Oz, I’m online with Sam Winchester. Do you think you could take over and tell him what we know so he can help with the research?”

“I’m on it.” Oz sat at the computer and began to type. “Alright, we're linked. If anybody has ID'd the kids, he'll pull it up and feed it here.”

 

In Pittsburgh, Sam surfed the web, looking for any leads. In the Sunnydale High library, Oz did his part and brought up the pages as Sam found them. Giles read the text from the screen. “Oh. 'Two Children Found Dead. Mysterious Mark...' No. No. These children were found near Omaha in 1949.”

Xander nodded, “Yeah, they ain't ours. Keep going.”

Before Oz moved on, the accompanying image loaded. Buffy leaned over his shoulder and studied the screen. “Wait.”

Sam saw the same image loading on his screen and looked at it in surprise. “Those are…”

“...the same kids.” Buffy gasped.

Giles is astonished, “Fifty years ago.”

Oz loaded up the next page from Sam and read, “1899. Utah... Two Children... Rural Community Torn Apart by Suspicion.' “

Xander was confused, “A hundred years ago? How is this possible?”

Oz read the screen, “Sam says there's no mention of who they were.”

Buffy had a sudden realization, “They've never been seen alive, just dead. A lot.”

Sam sent the next page. “This one is dated 1649 and has a hand drawing of the two children. Ah. There were more articles. Every fifty years. All the same.” Oz looked from Buffy to Giles.

Giles was intrigued and read over Oz’s shoulder. Sam sent a new page: “From as far back as 1649. …a cleric from a village near the Black Forest. He... found the bodies himself. Two children... Greta Strauss, age six. Hans Strauss, eight. There is a fringe theory held by a few folklorists that some regional stories have actual, um, very literal antecedents.”

Buffy looked from the screen to Giles, “And in English?”

“Fairy tales are real?” Oz asked in clarification.

Buffy nodded, “Hansel and Gretel? Breadcrumbs, ovens, gingerbread house? Hansel and Gretel run home to tell everyone about the mean old witch.”

Oz typed to Sam to let him know they got and understood the message, as Giles said, “Some demons thrive by fostering hatred and, and, uh, persecution amongst the mortal animals. Not by, not by destroying men, but by watching men destroy each other. Now, they feed us our darkest fear and turn peaceful communities into vigilantes.”

At that same moment Sam sends them the same demon theory. However, Oz has no time to respond as Michael, rushed into the library, beaten and bloody, “I was attacked! My dad. His friends. They're taking people out of their homes. They're talking about a trial down at City Hall. They got Amy.”

“Michael, stay here and hide. Giles, let’s go find my mom.” Buffy and Giles hustled out of the library.

Oz grabbed Xander's attention. “Willow!” The two of them ran out of the library.

Sam waited for a response. “Hello? Anyone?” He stared at his screen nervously for a few minutes. He looked over to his father, but didn’t want to upset him. After another minute of no replies, Sam decided he needed to tell Dean what was going on.

 

Down in the bar, Dean was shaking dice with a customer when he saw an agitated Sam approach. “What’s got you in a panic, Sammy?” Dean asked grinning.

Sam looked from the customer to Dean, “Uh, it’s, uh, business.” Dean gave him a confused look and took his turn with the dice. “Sunnydale business.”

That grabbed Dean’s full attention. He left the cup, the cash, the bar, and grabbed Sam’s arm to lead him off to a more private spot. “What’s going on?”

Sam filled him in and watched his brother turn ten shades of angry and worried. “Get your ass back on that computer and don’t leave it ‘til you hear from them.” Sam nodded at Dean’s order and ran back to the apartment.

Dean had called the Summer’s residence and Oz but had gotten no reply. Hours dragged by. Sam and Dean both paced and worried.

It was nearly dawn in Pittsburgh, when Dean’s phone rang. An exhausted Buffy whispered, “We’re okay. We’re all okay. Tell Sam and thank him.”

Dean dragged a hand over his face. “Baby, I’ve been so fuckin’ worried,” he sighed. “Glad you remembered to call.” He heard Buffy’s stifled yawn. “Go to bed, but, this isn’t over. I’m pissed about this witchcraft crap.” Buffy began to protest when Dean interrupted. “Hey, we’re way too tired to talk about it now. Get some rest, Buffy, we can talk later.”

Buffy smiled. “Love you, Dean.”

“Right back at you, sweetheart.”

 

“Babe, all I’m saying is that witchcraft is evil. I didn’t say I think Willow is evil.” Dean tried to explain. “But I do think it’s dangerous to get involved with something that is powerful enough to raise spirits and conjure demons.”

“Willow doesn’t do that. She more like a Glenda the good witch with protection spells and stuff.”

“Well, I’ve seen my share of witches that started out thinking they could handle the light and easy stuff, but then the power is like a drug and they turn evil. I just don’t even want to think about that happening to Willow.” Dean put some more of his things into his duffel. “Hey, uh, we’re pulling out of here by the end of the week. But, I don’t think that I’m gonna make it out there by your birthday.”

“So, your dad is better?” Buffy asked with relief.

“Better?” Dean half laughed, “uh, well, since he’s able to move, I guess that means better. Back to his old cranky self is more like it.”

“That’s good.”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, but I’m sorry about your birthday.”

“Not a big deal, Dean. My birthdays usually suck. However, this year, I’m going to the ice show with my dad so that will be cool.”

Dean paused in his movements, “Ice show? Like with costumes and shit?”

“Yeah, and shut up. I like the ice show. I skate, you know. I used to skate, a lot. And many of the performers were Olympic athletes. And the costumes are nice and….”

“Whoa, babe, relax. If you like the ice capades then go, have a good time with your Dad. I won’t feel so bad not being there if I know you’re having fun.”

Buffy twirled her hair and paused, “You think it’s lame and you’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

“Babe,” Dean started to laugh, “yeah, I think they’re lame, but hey,” he shrugged. “I know better than to mock a slayer. You’d kick my ass the next time I saw you.”

“Damn straight I would,” Buffy laughed.

“So did you wear those tiny skirts when you skated?” Dean asked with his mind in the gutter.

“Dean,” Buffy scolded, but she couldn’t feel angry. At least he was thinking of her. “When will you be able to come out here?”

“I’m not sure. We’re gonna visit a friend in South Dakota for a while. He’s got some information for my dad. But I promise I’ll be out there as soon as I can.”

 

That night, during patrol, a vampire got the jump on Buffy and nearly stabbed her with her own stake, before she was finally able to overcome him.

Then next morning at school, Xander and Willow meet Buffy to discuss plans for her eighteenth birthday.

Xander was astonished to hear that Buffy didn’t want a big party for her birthday. “Okay, but we're still talking party, right? I mean, some of us relish celebrating the birth of the Buf.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose at the thought. “Maybe it's time to call a moratorium  
on parties in my honor. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash, people die…”

Willow shook her head. “Eighteen is a big one, Buffy. You can vote now. You can be drafted. You can vote not to be drafted.”

Buffy shrugged, “Still, I think maybe I'll just celebrate this one with quiet reflection.”

Xander put his arm around her shoulders, “Where's it written quiet reflection  
can't be combined with cake and funny hats?”

Buffy gave him a look, but Willow studied her for a minute. “Is this ‘cause Dean can’t make it?” Buffy looked at her in surprise. “’cause we can make you forget all about him, you won’t miss him at all.” Xander and Buffy both look at her skeptically. “I mean, we can show you a good time without Dean..”

Xander started to snicker and Buffy elbowed him lightly. “Willow, it’s okay. My dad is going to take me to the ice show.” She pulled away from Xander and pointed at him chidingly. “Don’t mock, I like the ice show, okay.”

Willow and Xander both nod and fight the urge to giggle, “Okay.”

 

“Giles, something's wrong.” Buffy announced when her watcher entered the library.

“Wrong?” Giles asked, then followed her gaze to the archery target with knives stuck in everything but the target. Buffy threw one more and it stuck in the shelf near Giles. “Ah. Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore.”

“On top of that, I got a bad case of the dizzies last night and almost let a vamp stake me. With my own stake!” Buffy threw again, wide. “I am way off my game, my game's left the country, what's going on here?”

Giles adjusted his glasses, “Well... probably you've just contracted a flu-bug or something.”

Buffy registered the possibility with grave disappointment. “Oh, no. Not sick. I can't get sick.”

“Buffy, with precautions, there's no reason to think you'll end up in the hospital like last time.” Giles attempted to reassure her.

“No, my father's coming up to take me to the ice show. We do it every year for my birthday. If I cancel on him, it'll break his heart.”

“Perhaps you should take it easy for the next forty-eight hours.” Giles suggested. “Forego any more patrolling until you're feeling yourself again.”

Buffy sighed, “No, no - I think I need to spend a little more time training…” She threw one more knife, but it fell far short of the target. “Are you getting the big picture here?I have no strength. No coordination. I throw knives like... like…”

Giles made a face, “A girl?”

She looked at him, her face a mask of fear and vulnerability. “Like I'm not the Slayer.”

They stood speechless for a moment. Giles tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, “Buffy, I assure you, given time, we'll get to the bottom of whatever's causing this... anomaly.”

Buffy looked up at him with hope, “Promise me?”

Giles eyed her uncomfortably, but she's too upset to notice. “I give you my word.”

 

When Buffy arrived home, Joyce called her into the kitchen, “Buffy! Some presents arrived!”

Buffy skipped into the room, “Presents for me?” She smiled as she looked at a bunch of balloons. Attached to the string was an envelope containing tickets and a note reading that her father was unable to escort her to the show.

After Buffy opened it Joyce explained, “His projections are down this quarter and he really needs to work.” Buffy’s disappointment was evident. “I’ll take you, if you’d like.”

Buffy sighed. “No thanks, Mom.”

“Well, then this should cheer you up,” Joyce lifted two boxes onto the counter. “These arrived today, as well.”

Buffy smiled and opened the first one. Eighteen perfect pink sweetheart roses and a card that read: Happy Birthday, Buffy. Sorry I have to miss it. Love Always, Dean. Joyce took the flowers and began to put them in a vase, while Buffy opened the other box. Inside were two more boxes. In the first, was a silver knife with intricate cravings on the handle. In the other, was a green skating outfit, short skirt and all.

Buffy called Dean, “Thank you. Everything is so beautiful. I love the flowers and the outfit.”

Dean let out a breath, “You really like it?”

Buffy smiled, hearing the relief in his voice, “Of course I do. It's sweet and thoughtful and... pretty.”

“Did you like the knife?” Dean asked. “I know it’s no rocket launcher, but..”

Buffy fidgeted with the knife, “Yeah, uh, it's just suddenly there's this chance that my calling's a wrong number, and... it's just freaking me out a little.”

Dean felt her anxiety, “Wrong number? Like maybe you’re not a slayer?”

“Dean, what if I have lost my power?”

Dean took a deep breath, “You’ll be fine. You lived a long time without it. You can do it again.”

Buffy was surprised by his calmness, “I guess. But what if I can't? I've seen too much. I know what goes bump in the night. Not being able to fight it... What if I just hide under my bed, all scared and helpless? Or what if I just become pathetic? Hanging out at the old Slayer's home, talking people's ears off about my glory days, showing them Mr. Pointy, the stake I had bronzed.”

Dean chuckled, “Buffy, you could never be helpless or boring, not even if you tried.”

Buffy raised her eyebrows and got up. “Don't be so sure. Before I was the Slayer, I was... Well, I, I don't wanna say shallow, but... Let's say a certain person, who will remain nameless, we'll just call her Spordelia, looked like a classical philosopher next to me. Dean, if I'm not the Slayer, what do I do? What do I have to offer? Why would you like me?”

Dean was stunned into silence for a moment. “Buffy, I fell for you before I knew you were the slayer. You think I would just stop loving you if you weren’t the slayer for some reason?”

“No, I don’t know, maybe.” Buffy responded quietly.

“Sorry, babe, not gonna happen.” Dean answered back quickly and confidently. “You’re stuck with me. Mr. Giles will figure out what’s going on, don’t worry, maybe it’s like the flu.”

“Right, maybe,” Buffy felt relieved that Dean was so sure of them.

“I’m looking forward to seeing you in that skirt,” Dean added with a smile.

“Dean!” Buffy laughed, feeling much better.

 

Two days later, Buffy called Dean again. “You are not going to believe this. Remember the ‘flu’ I had?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it turns out it’s the Watcher council’s way of testing a Slayer! When and if a Slayer turns eighteen the council tests her by drugging her and making her weak. Can you believe that?”

“No, not really. Are you okay?” Dean barely got over her ‘if she turns eighteen’ statement.

“Okay?! No, I’m not okay! I was supposed to face this psycho, but he escaped and kidnapped my mom. My mom! I had to save her without any Slayer strength.”

“You did, though, right? Your mom…”

“Yeah, my mom is fine. I’m gonna be fine. Giles got fired though,” Buffy quieted.

“As long as, wait, what? Mr. Giles got fired?” Dean was blown away with this knowledge.

“Yeah, the council said he was too close to me,” Buffy sighed. “He told me about the test.” Her voice became quiet. “They fired him ‘cause he cares about me.” She heard Dean sigh. “I get a new watcher in a few days.”

“Sorry, babe.”

Buffy let loose a groan. “No, I’m not going to let this get to me. I mean from what Giles said, a lot of Slayers don’t even make it to eighteen, so I got that going for me, right?”

Buffy had repeated what Dean couldn’t stand hearing. He closed his eyes, the idea that Slayers die that young wasn’t something he could think about. “Right, sweetheart. Hey, I’m going to be able to hang in Sunnydale for a while.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it seems that my dad has some business up in Minnesota that he doesn’t want us around for. So, he said that I could go see you as long as I take care of Sam.”

Buffy’s smile widened. “How soon will you get here?”

“I soon as I can.”

 

“Dad, before you go, can I ask you something?” Dean asked as he watched his dad finish packing.

“Sure, kid,” John closed his duffel and leaned against the counter to give Dean his full attention.

“When you were learning about slayers, did you find anything about, uh,” Dean suddenly became anxious, “life expectancy?”

John stared at his son for a moment. “Something happen to Buffy?”

“The watchers council gave some kind a test that zapped her strength, but she’s fine, she passed.”

John nodded, “Good.” He was clearly avoiding his son’s question.

“Dad, come on, how long do slayers live?” Dean had noticed how his dad was looking around attempting to change the topic. “Buffy said, uh, that eighteen, that some don’t make it to eighteen.”

John sighed, “Dean, some don’t, but she did, alright?” He could tell this did nothing to ease Dean’s worry. “Look Dean, you know how dangerous her job is.” Dean nodded. “Hey, at least Buffy had some Winchester training last summer, right?” he added with a slight smile. Dean nodded again. “Don’t worry, Dean. Buffy can handle herself.” John clapped him on his shoulder as he left the room.

Dean leaned his head against the wall, he knew his dad knew more than he was telling.

 

Later, Dean cornered Sam. “Hey, you think you can help me with something?”

Sam huffed, eye rolled, and flopped on the couch. “Sure, what do you want?’

“Can you look up stuff about slayers?”

“Why don’t you just ask Buffy?”

“’Cause I’m asking you,” Dean pushed Sam’s feet off the table. “Come on, Sam.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Fine. What do you want?”

“How long do slayers live?”

Sam sat up. “What?”

Dean cleared his throat, but Sam could tell he was serious, “Sam, just, can you find it out for me or not?”

“Yeah, no problem, Dean. Just give me some time, okay?” Sam warily looked at Dean. “Is Buffy okay?”

“Sure, she’s fine,” Dean said with no confidence behind it at all. He sighed at Sam’s doubtful look. “The watchers gave her some test that took away her slayerness. When she was telling me about it, she kinda also told me that a lot of slayers don’t live passed eighteen. So, can you just look that up for me?” Dean could feel a lump forming in his throat.

Sam did his best to smile reassuringly, “Yeah, Dean. No worries. I’m sure they only said that to scare her cuz of her birthday, ya know?”

“Yeah, that’s probably it.” Dean nodded.

 

Dean drove around Sunnydale making a circuit of the graveyards and parks. No sign of his slayer. He checked his watch, then figured she must be at the Bronze.

The place hadn’t changed, still played crappy music, Dean thought as he looked around after buying himself a beer. His quest ended when his eyes found the dance floor. Faith and Buffy were dancing together. He cocked his head to the side as he watched the slayers move to the music. He also noticed the crowd of guys similarly mesmerized by the rhythmic motions of the slayers.

Faith had seen Dean and decided to up the game. She grasped Buffy’s hand and raised their joined hands over their heads, moving closer to Buffy while swaying her hips. The group of guys that had been watching moved closer and Dean felt his possessive streak begin to surface. Faith leaned into Buffy and whispered in her ear.

Buffy grinned and slowly turned to find Dean leaning against the wall, watching her. She pushed her way through the throng of admirers and made her way to him. Jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, she kissed him deeply. “You came,” Buffy said breathily when she pulled back from their kiss.

“Not yet,” Dean quipped as he kissed her again.

Her brows knit in confusion, “Huh?”

Dean chuckled, “Nothing, babe. Miss me?”

“Mm-hmm,” She answered into another searing kiss while her legs held him tighter. “Wanna get outta here?” Buffy whispered into his ear before she dragged her mouth lower, gently kissing and nibbling his neck,

“God, yes.” Dean’s reply made Buffy climb off him, but she held on tightly to his hand as she led him out the back of the club.

Once in the alley, Dean pulled her to him and pressed her into the wall. As their mouths met, his hands went to her hips lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around him again. As she ground against him, Buffy could feel how much Dean had missed her. Dean rocked his hips forward, making Buffy moan. Dean’s moved his attention to her neck, sucking at it and kissing it.

“Car,” Buffy barely managed to breath. “Where’s your car?” She moved her hips again, causing Dean to groan against her neck.

Dean relinquished his attack on her neck, “Good idea.” He set her down and he turned her in the direction of the Impala.

 

“Ah, yes, there you are Buffy,” Wesley nearly crashed into the couple. “You're certainly giving me a run for my money.” He looked Dean over with disapproval. “Hm, yes, well, Buffy, I need to speak with you it’s of utter importance.”

Dean returned Wesley’s once over. “New watcher?”

“New watcher,” Buffy said with a nod.

Wesley was momentarily stunned that Buffy’s ‘date’ had referred to him as a watcher. “I think we ought to establish that if you're going to go out, you leave me a number where I can contact you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to get right on that,” Buffy kept her arm securely around Dean, “What’s the what?”

Wesley frowned not sure he comprehended the slayer’s slang and disliking the ‘date’ listening to their conversation. “Buffy this is a ‘business’ discussion. Your friend….”

“This is Dean.”

“Yes, well, still, it would be best if…” Wesley began.

“Dean Winchester.” Buffy clarified.

“Hmpf,” the watcher looked Dean over again. “Yes, of course, I read about you in Giles’s diary.”

“You read another guy’s diary? Dude, that is messed up.” Dean looked disgusted.

“Well, on to the business at hand. El Eliminati, the Fifteenth Century duelist cult, deadly in their day, became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here. Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength. It was taken by a wealthy landowner named... I don't want to bore you with the details.”

“A little bit late,” Buffy muttered.

Wesley straightened, “Yes, well, Buffy, you will go to the Gleaves family crypt tonight and fetch the amulet and then we’ll go to where Balthazar is hiding and do away with him.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “I will?”

“Are you not used to being given orders?” Wesley asked, ignoring how Dean was stifling a laugh.

“Whenever Giles sends me on a mission, he always says 'please'. And afterwards I get a cookie,” she grinned at Wesley. Dean laughed in earnest.

“I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot,” Wesley continued. “This is an urgent matter.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Faith is in there. Why don’t you go get her and the three of us will handle the amulet and Balthazar.”

Wesley stammered for a moment, “Yes, uh, ah, it’s really more of a slayer duty than a watcher duty.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I meant Faith,” she pointed to the Bronze, “me,” she pointed to herself, “and Dean.”

“Oh, right,” Wesley nodded then turned on his heel. “I’ll be right back.”

Once Wesley left Dean leaned against the wall and pulled Buffy to stand between his legs. “This is not how I wanted to spend my night.”

Buffy tilted her head, “Welcome to dating on the hell mouth.” She leaned into Dean, kissing him until they were interrupted by Wesley’s throat clearing and Faith’s wolf whistle.

“Right,” Dean ran a hand over his hair. “Come on, let’s get started. Which cemetery Brit?” He held Buffy’s hand as they led the way to the Impala.

“Sunnydale,” Wesley answered.

“And it’s a crypt, not a grave?” Dean confirmed.

“Yes.”

“Cool,” Dean held the passenger doors open for Buffy and Faith. “Are you coming with or just gonna give us the address to the warehouse?”

Wesley dug in his pocket, pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Dean. “Here it is, it’s all on there.” Dean took the paper with a small shake of his head.

 

Arriving at the Gleaves family crypt, Dean grinned, “Can of corn.” Buffy was confused at his statement. “Easy,” he restated as he pulled out his lock picks.

Buffy grabbed the lock and pulled it off, breaking the metal hasp. “Easier.” Dean nodded impressed.

They each took turns lifting the lids on the coffins the crypt contained until Faith held up an amulet, “Yahtzee!” Faith grinned at them, then put the amulet in her pocket.

 

Faith, Dean, and Buffy drove to the packing warehouse. They peered through a crack in the door to see Balthazar surrounded by the Eliminati.

“Okay, we got ten, maybe twelve bad guys and one big demon in desperate need of a Stairmaster,” Dean said in a hushed voice.

“I say we take 'em all, hard and fast and now,” Faith suggested with a gleam in her eye.

Buffy evaluated the situation. “We need a little more firepower than none. We should head back to the library.”

Faith nodded her agreement, “Well, I guess Jacuzzi Boy isn't going anywhere. I just... wish we had…”

“Ladies, I believe I have just what you’re looking for.” Dean lead them back to the Impala. Popping the trunk, he lifted the false bottom and watched their eyes light like kids in a candy store.

Before they get back to the warehouse, they are met in the alley by several Eliminati.

“We have company,” Faith smirked and charged at the closest vampire. Faith threw her vampire up against a wall, and he collapsed to the ground. She did a half-spinning hook kick to another Eliminatus behind her, and he fell dazed onto a raised area. Another vampire jumped up onto it and leapt at Dean. He sidestepped him and shoved him down over the other one. Buffy did a back elbow jab at a vampire's face, causing him to step backwards and trip over a fallen vampire.

“I got this,” Faith yelled to Dean and Buffy. “You guys get Bathboy.” Another vamp jumped into the fray and tried to punch her, but she blocked him, grabbed onto his arm and threw him up against the brick wall.

 

As Buffy and Dean stole into the warehouse, Angel arrived in the alley. Seeing Faith battling with the Eliminatus, he decided he better help. Faith did a half spinning, jumping out-to-in crescent kick to the head of one of them. Then she high blocked a punch from one behind her.

Angel punched one in the head, but he comes back with a punch to Angel’s gut and shoved Angel hard against a concrete wall. Faith saw his predicament and threw her stake into the vampire's back.

 

Buffy and Dean hid behind some crates as they survey the layout of the warehouse. Dean whispered and pointed to the far side, “They got Giles.” Buffy's face instantly washed over with worry.

Balthazar gurgled in his tub, “Hmm... A trade. Intriguing. No. Wait. Boring. Pull off his kneecaps!”

Two of the vampires grab Wesley. “NOOO! No, no, no! The Slayer has the amulet. I can tell you everything,” Wesley confessed.

“Quiet, you twerp! They'll kill us both,” Giles hissed under his breath. “Look, um, tell you what. Let Captain Courageous here go, and I'll tell you what you need to know. How's that deal?”

Seething with anger Balthazar yelled, “THERE IS ONE DEAL! YOU WILL DIE QUICKLY, OR YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY! THE MAN WHO HAS MY AMULET! WHAT IS HIS NAME?!”

“Her name is Buffy,” Buffy smirked and grabbed the two Eliminati holding Giles and Wesley, pulling them away and slamming one of them into a wall, the other into some metal shelves. Another one moved to take their place holding the Watchers, but Giles head butted him, and he fell.

Dean jumped in now, too, coming from the other direction, backhand punched one vampire and punched another in the face. The first one raised his sword and tried to attack. But, Dean blocked him and grabbed his arm. kneed him in the gut, making him drop his sword.

Giles watched Buffy catch the sword, and turned his tied hands toward her. She swung the sword in a high arc and brought it down on the ropes binding his wrists, slicing them cleanly. The pieces fall to the floor as Giles grabbed Wesley and pushed him out of harm's way.

Buffy swung the sword back at the Eliminatus, but he caught her hand and brought it down against the edge of Balthazar's pool, forcing her to drop the sword. He does a backhand swing at Buffy's face, making her trip forward, but she returns with a back kick at him.

Balthazar flailed his arms in a tantrum. “ Unacceptable!”

Dean avoided a swing from an Eliminatus and then did a right hook to his face and punched him hard in the gut. He spun around and backhand punched the one behind him, and blocked a return swing.

 

In the alley, another Eliminatus landed in front of Angel and Faith. It thrust at Faith with his short sword. She reacted instantly, catching his arm and shoving him into a crate, then pulling him off and swinging him backward onto a pile of several chords of wood. Angel stepped right in and staked him. He crumbled to ash. Angel and Faith continued along the alley at a brisk pace, hoping to help the others inside of the warehouse.

At the end of the building, an arm reached out and grabbed Angel by the shoulder. Instantly, he grabbed the man and threw him against a dumpster. Faith jumped right in to stake him. He slumped down to the ground, hurt by the impact against the heavy steel container. It's Allan, the mayor’s right hand man. But, Faith, too caught up in fighting, didn't realize he's human.

Angel’s eyes were saucers, “FAITH, NO!”

Faith swung down with her stake and plunged it into Allan's heart, then pulled it out. Allan grabbed his chest in pain and surprise as his blood poured out freely, pumped out by his now punctured, beating heart. Faith backed away as Angel quickly got down beside him to try to help him.

Allan pulled his hands away and looked down at them covered in his own blood, shaking hard as he went into shock. Angel looked at the wound and saw its severity. Angel spoke quietly, “Don't move!”

“I didn't... I didn't know. I didn't know.” Faith spoke in shock, paralyzed with fear.

Allan shook even harder as the blood loss increases. He looked up at Angel. “Don't move, i-it's okay…” Angel said while he tried to apply pressure to the wound, but the blood just kept coming. “ I-I need, I need something to stop the…” Allan began to convulse. His eyes went wide with the fear of death as blood begins to trickle from the corner of his mouth. He tried to say something, but couldn’t get the words out. Angel watched in despair, unable to help. Allan’s body relaxed against the dumpster, finally dead. His eyes remained wide open, staring up into nothing. Faith stared back at him in open- mouthed horror.

 

In the warehouse, Balthazar had had enough and held out his arms. The air between Dean and Balthazar became disturbed, and Dean was being sucked back toward the demon. Dean landed on his back on the edge of the pool. Balthazar seized Dean’s head in both hands. Dean struggled to get away, but the grip was extremely tight.

Buffy saw what's happening and looked for a way to help. She spied an electrical cable hanging down from a lamp directly above Balthazar. By grabbing it and yanking hard, the lamp fell from the roof with sparks flying right into the pool. Balthazar immediately let go of Dean and thrashed about in agony as he is electrocuted.

Giles and Wesley stared in amazement. Soon, Balthazar seemed dead and the circuit breakers shut off the power. Buffy rushed over to help Dean. He's shaken but fine. She looked at Balthazar and was startled when his eyes whipped open and he took a sudden breath. Balthazar wheezed, “Slayer! You think you've won. When he rises... you'll wish I'd killed you all.”

 

“Well, Buffy, I must say, well done,” Wesley quietly admitted when they reentered the alley, earning him a smirk in return.

Giles cleared his throat, “Yes, Buffy. You really handled that well.” He looked around the quiet alley. “I thought Faith was with you.”

“She was,” Buffy answered looking around. It wasn’t like Faith to leave a fight.

Dean looked around also. “Maybe she went back to the car,” he shrugged when he didn’t see her anywhere.

“Then she probably hotwired it,” Buffy teased.

“What?!” Dean grabbed her hand, dragging her in the direction of the car.

“Yes, well, see you later,” Wesley called after them. Giles shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction, with Wesley following after him.

 

As they got to the corner, Dean and Buffy crashed into Angel, whose hands were covered in Allan’s blood.

“Angel, what happened?” Buffy gasped.

Dean grabbed Angel by the his jacket front and shoved him into the wall. “What did you do?!”

“I didn’t…” Angel began, without fighting back. “Faith…” He looked in the direction of Allan and Buffy followed his eyes.

“Dean,” Buffy put her hand on his shoulder, pulling him off Angel and directing him towards the scene of Faith and Allan.

Faith was crouching over Allan’s body, still in shock. “It happened so fast, she didn’t know,” Angel said quietly. “I couldn’t stop the blood.”

Dean, Buffy and Angel walked over to her. “Faith,” Buffy kept her voice quiet.

Faith looked up at her, panic in her eyes, “We gotta go!”

“Faith, wait,” Dean began, but Faith took off running down the alley. Buffy and Dean exchanged looks then ran after her, leaving Angel alone with Allan in the alley.

 

Dean caught up with Faith, stopping her by nearly tackling her. “Faith, calm down. Let me take you home.” Faith nodded, but still seemed out of if.

Dean drove to Buffy’s house. “I’ll be by in the morning,” he said with a quick kiss.

“Sorry the night wasn’t what you planned,” Buffy said with a concerned look at the car.

“Never boring, anyway. I’ll take care of her, don’t worry,” Dean kissed her again.

 

In Faith’s room, Faith was scrubbing her shirt. Dean watched her, unsure of where to begin. “How are ya doin'?”

Faith didn’t look up from her shirt. “I'm alright. You know me.”

“Faith, we need to talk about what we're gonna do,” Dean said as he watched her obsess over a spot that no longer existed.

“There's nothing to talk about. I was doing my job.”

“Being a Slayer is not the same as being a killer,” Dean began but instantly regretted his choice in words. “Slayers are on the front lines of this battle, I’m sure this kinda thing has happened before. Let’s call Mr. Giles or that Wesley dude. They’ll know what to do.”

Faith looked at him but said nothing for a moment. “Dean, I appreciate the concern. I do, but this is the last time we're gonna have this conversation, and we're not even having it now, you understand me?” Dean gave her a confused look. “I’m gonna get rid of the body.”

Dean was in shock. “Getting rid of the evidence doesn't make the problem go away.”

Faith was calm, “It does for me.”

Dean’s mouth fell with concern, “Faith, you don't get it. You killed a man.”

Faith glared at him, “No, you don't get it. I don't care!”

Dean got up to leave knowing he should do something but not sure of what would be best.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Dean,” Faith warned with an icy glint in her eyes.

Dean shook his head and left with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.


	28. Faith and the Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Allan Finch's death on Faith, Buffy, Dean, Sam, and the Scoobies.

This chapter cover episodes Consequences, Dopplegängland from seaon 3 of btvs. Contains some actual dialogue

 

Dean and Sam pulled up to Buffy’s house early the next morning. “Good morning, Mrs. Summers,” Dean said wearing his most honest smile.

“Dean, you’re back. It’s so good to see you. Come in, Come in,” Joyce stood back to allow the guys to walk around her. “Goodness, Sam, is that you? You have grown so much since I last saw you.”

Sam smiled, blushing slightly, “Hello, Mrs. Summers.”

“Are you going to be going to Sunnydale High?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the Winchesters answered in unison.

Joyce blinked at their perfect response and laughed. “Okay, come on to the kitchen, Buffy’s just finishing up in there.”

When they entered, Buffy was transfixed by a story on the local news.

“The body has been identified as Deputy Mayor Allan Finch. The police aren’t releasing more details yet, but we at action news six will keep you up to date as we learn more.”

Joyce tsked when she heard the report, “Buffy, looks who’s here to take you to school.”

Buffy smiled at Dean, “Hey, I didn’t know you were going to be around this morning.”

“I’ve got to get Sam signed up for school.”

Buffy bumped Sam’s shoulder. “Look at you, big Mr. High School.”

Sam just shrugged and looked down, reddening again, “Hey, Buff.”

“Hey, none of that,” Buffy teased. “You’re gonna be hanging with the scoobies, you’ll be cool in like..”

“Never,” Dean injected with a laugh. getting looks from both Buffy and Sam. “Oh come on, lighten up.” He turned to Joyce. “Any tips to dealing with Snyder?”

“Remember he’s a toad and Sam,” she smiled matronly at Sam, “is a bright kid who deserves a good education.” Dean nodded. “Oh, and don’t lose your temper.”

Dean chuckled, “Right, I’ll do my best. Thanks.”

“Oh, Dean, did Buffy tell you? She got into Northwestern.” Joyce beamed at Buffy.

“Ah, no…” Dean looked at Buffy.

Before Buffy or Dean could say anything more, Sam jumped in. “Wow, Buffy, congratulations. Northwestern’s a great school.”

Buffy smiled at him, “Thanks, Sam.”

 

Mayor Wilkins sat at his desk eating a donut. “Guess it'll take more than pastry to turn my frown upside down. I just don't understand why Allan would leave such a paper trail about our dealings.” Mayor Wilkins looked at Mr. Trick and considered. “Do you think he was gonna betray me? Oh, now, that's a horrible thought. And now he's dead, I'll never have the chance to scold him.”

Mr. Trick grinned, “Maybe this will change your mood.” He dropped a copy of the coroner's report on the desk.

The Mayor picked it up and opened it. Mayor Wilkins made a disgusted face, “What is it?”

Mr. Trick grinned evilly, “Bombshell. The Deputy Mayor had wooden splinters in his wound. Struck right through the heart with a sharp, pointed object. Now, word is, someone was fighting vampires not a block away from the scene. Any smart money says it was a Slayer who did this job.”

Mayor Wilkins looked at Trick in shock. “Why? Do you think he talked? To them?”

Trick shrugged, “If he did, I'm thinking he said the wrong thing.”

“Well, this is exciting!” Mayor Wilkins grinned gleefully. “A Slayer up for Murder One. That's sunshine and roses to me. It really is.”

 

At Sunnydale High, Dean escorted Sam out of the office. “Thank you, Delores, it has been a treat seeing you again. And I’ll be sure to stop by later so we can catch up,” he winked before closing the door.

“How do you do that?” Sam looked at his brother in amazement.

“Do what, Sammy?” Dean began to saunter as they walked down the hall.

Sam rolled his eyes, “I seriously don’t know how you charm every old lady you meet. I can’t believe they can’t see through your line of bs.”

Dean looked insulted. “Sam, I don’t bs them. And Delores is awesome.” He walked a bit further with his brother. “I can’t help that they find me adorable.” Sam rolled his eyes.

They walked together as far as the library. “Hey, you want me to pick you up or you gonna walk home?”

“I’ll walk. Thanks, Dean.”

“Hey, if you have any trouble,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “of the hell mouth variety, tell Mr. Giles, alright?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, sure. Later.”

 

In the library, Dean informed Giles of the grisly death of the deputy mayor at the end of Faith’s stake.

“This shouldn’t have been covered up. The authorities should have been contacted immediately,” Giles sounded sterner than Dean had ever heard him before.

“I know. Well, I, I wanted to,” Dean sighed.

“But Faith wouldn't hear of it?” Giles asked with a look that said he already knew the answer.

“It's not all her fault, Mr. Giles. She thought it was one of those demons. There had been so many around. It was an easy mistake to make.” Dean hoped Giles would be able to help Faith, and take it easy on her.

Giles wiped his glasses and sat on the table. “This is not the first time something like this has happened.”

“That’s what I told her.” Dean leaned back. “I mean, it’s awful, but it was an accident. What are you guys gonna do?”

Giles shifted in his seat, “Well, the Council investigates, um, metes out punishment if punishment is due. But I... I have no plans to involve them. I mean, it's the last thing Faith needs at the moment. She's unstable, Dean. I mean, she's utterly unable to accept responsibility. In the meantime, no one else is to know. Understood?”

“Yes, sir, of course.” Dean rose from his chair.

Giles walked him out, “I mean, this is... extremely delicate. If we scare her off now, we may lose her forever.”

Neither man noticed Wesley, who was standing by the counter, arms crossed and listening grimly.

 

“I can’t believe she tried to hide the body. What was she thinking?” Buffy looked at Dean as they patrolled through the graveyard that night.

“She’s not thinking, she’s freaking out,” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “I told Mr. Giles.” He tilted his head and waited for her to be angry with him.

“I know, he told me, just as I was about to tell him,” her hand slid into his. “We need to help her.”

“Yeah, but how? She doesn’t think she did anything wrong.” Dean pulled her into his arms.

Buffy looked up at him, “Maybe if we all talk to her..”

“Like the intervention they tried with you?” Dean brows raised in surprise. “Yeah, ‘cause that worked so well with you. And you’re the rational one.”

Buffy scrunched her face. “Yeah, maybe not such a good idea.”

 

Angel watched Dean hold Buffy. He knew the boy made her happy, but it hurt to see her with someone else. Buffy deserves to be happy for the time she has, he told himself. He had intended on talking to them about Faith, but seeing them embrace made him decide to leave. Then, he overheard Buffy speaking.

“Maybe Angel can help,” Buffy suggested. “I mean the guy knows what it’s like to live with this kind of remorse.”

Dean bristled at the mention of Angel and let go of Buffy, “Yeah, I suppose that’s true.” His ringing phone interrupted them. “What’s up, Sam?”

“Faith stopped by looking for you.”

“You know better than to answer the door, Sam,” Dean snapped.

Sam was confused, “Isn’t she the other slayer?”

“Yeah, it’s just… complicated right now. What’d she want?”

“She only said she was looking for you.”

“Alright, thanks. But do me a favor and stay away from Faith.” Dean hung up. “I don’t like Faith coming around when Sam’s there alone.”

Angel decided it was time to come forward. Faith may be threatening the Winchester boy, and he knew that would lead to a lot more trouble. He stepped out of the shadows toward them.

Buffy and Dean, both turned to the movement. “Hey,” Angel began, “you guys got a minute to talk?”

 

Dean drove for over a half hour before he finally spotted Faith. Rolling down his window he whistled then shouted to her, “Faith!”

When she turned to the sound of her name, Dean motioned for her to come over.

“Hey, Winchester, what’s up?” Faith grinned leaning into the window to talk.

Dean smirked, “I heard you were looking for me.”

“Was,” Faith smirked back. “Figured you were out with B.”

“We’re not joined at the hip,” Dean snorted.

Faith chuckled, “Bet you wish you were.”

“Yeah, well, what I wish and what she does are two different things.” Dean looked around. “Why don’t you get in? I got something’ I want to talk to you about.”

After Faith climbed in, Dean pulled into traffic. “So, that guy was the deputy mayor you know.”

Faith crossed her arms, “So?”

“So, the Mayor’s got some police task force looking for his killer.”

Faith narrowed her eyes at him, “They ain’t going to find one.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah they are, and you’re gonna help them.” He looked over at Faith’s incredulous look. “You know what I saw last night?”

Faith looked at him, barely able to control her anger. “What? What did you see?”

“I saw Angel, covered in the deputy mayor’s blood, fleeing from the scene.” He looked over at Faith and watched as his words turned the wheels in her mind. “I say we go make sure there’s some evidence that can link him to the crime and then call the cops with our story.”

Faith looked at Dean as her grin grew. “So, you’re not on board with the whole Angel is a hero thing, huh?”

“Hell no. The asshole is always after Buffy. This would take care of both our problems.” Dean looked at her, “You in?”

Faith’s smile beamed back at him. “Hell yes!”

 

Faith and Dean crept through a side door, and silently made their way into Angel’s apartment. They clung to a wall, inching their way to the bedroom. Dean allowed Faith to move ahead of him. Once she was completely in the room, he slapped some cuffs on her. She looked back at him, surprised by the fact that she was chained in cuffs to Angel’s wall. “Kinky, I didn’t know you had it in you, but I like it.” She tugged on the chains.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sorry about the chains. It's not that I don't trust you... Actually, it is that I don't trust you.”

“So, what’re we gonna do, Deano? You finally sick of putting up with Angel and Buffy’s unrequited love bull shit and wanna get some payback? Gotta say doing me, like this, in Angel’s place, hot way of getting back at them.”

Dean cracked his neck and considered walking out.

“You waiting for them to walk in before getting started? Cuz, I could make the waiting just as much fun as the show.” She reached out with her foot trying to touch his leg.

“Faith, that’s not what this is about,” Dean began trying to keep his emotions in check.

Faith looked him up and down, “Really? I thought you said you were tired of Angel following her around like a sad puppy. You gotta be tired of the way she’s always standing up for him and defending him.” Faith watched Dean look around, she figured someone else must be close by listening. “You know, whenever you’re not in town, it’s nothing but a Buffy Angel love fest.” She hid her glee as Dean clenched his jaw.

“Dean, wake up. Look around,” Faith tilted her head. “Even Angel’s got more than you’ve got. This place? Way better than that rat trap you and your brother are stayin’ in. You know the only reason she’s with you instead of him is cuz you happen to be in town at the moment. Otherwise, if it wasn’t for the whole ‘lose the soul with sex’ deal…” She shrugged and watched her words affect him. “Look, you and me, we’d be so much better together.’

“Faith, be serious. You’re in big trouble here -”

“Come on, Dean. I know you like me,” Faith smiled as sweetly as she could. “You sent me money when you weren’t even writing to her.”

“Look, Faith, I’m trying to help --”

“And you know we would be good together. We’re way more alike. We’re both in this for the love of the hunt. Living on the road, no rules, no parents holding us back,” Faith tilted her head. “And you gotta know I’m wa-ay more adventurous in the sack.”

Her taunts were pushing Dean’s buttons and she knew it.

“C’mere, Dean. I’ll show you how fun I can be.”

Dean shook his head and strode from the room.

 

Buffy waited in the atrium, and stood up when she saw him. “How's she doing?”

Dean scrunched his eyes, “It's like talking to a wall. Only you get more from a wall.”

“But you'll keep trying, right?” Buffy looked at him with her eyes full of concern.

Dean nodded, “Sure. We're just getting started.”

“So, what do I do?”

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Look, right now, there's nothing that you can do.”

“Well, this could take awhile, right? So, I'll just go to Faith's and I'll get some of her stuff. That way she'll see that we're on her side,” Buffy offered.

“That's a good idea.”

“Okay. I'll be back.”

Dean grabbed her hand before she left, “Look, I... I don't want you to get your hopes up, Buffy. She may not want us to help her.”

Buffy smiled weakly at him, “She does. She just doesn't know how to say it.” “She killed a man. That changes everything for her.”

Buffy shook her head, “Giles said with counseling, they might not even need to lock her up.” Buffy gave him a weak smile and left. Dean sighed and turned to go back to Faith.

 

Angel stepped forward. “You should go after her.”

Dean just stared at him for a beat. “Nah, I think it’s better I hang here with you and Faith.”

Angel shook his head. “You don’t understand. We could hear what she was saying to you. Buffy got pretty upset.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, well, Faith’s right.” Dean walked around the room. “You’re in love with Buffy and I hate you for it.” He looked over at Angel. “You get to be with her all the time, while I’m gone helping my dad.” Dean looked around Angel’s apartment. “You have a lot more money than I’ll ever have.” He met Angel’s eyes again, “and you hate me for being with Buffy.”

“True,” Angel chuckled slightly, “but Buffy loves you. None of these possessions mean anything to Buffy. And I would trade all of this to have Buffy.” He could see Dean was angry. “But having Buffy, means losing my soul. I’d never risk that. But more importantly, she doesn’t want me, she wants you.”

Dean didn’t say anything, he just looked towards the door.

“Go after her. I’ll be fine here with Faith.”

“You sure?” Dean looked back at Angel. Angel nodded and went into the room where Faith was kept.

 

As Dean drove towards Faith’s, in hope of finding Buffy, his mind went over what Faith had said. He wasn’t interested in Faith, but this wasn’t the first time he’d been told he wasn’t good enough for Buffy. She was accepted into college, not just any college, but one Sam thought was good. All he had was his GED. Her demon ex-boyfriend had his own place, filled with top of the line furnishings. Everything Dean had could fit in the trunk of his car; with room left over for Sammy’s stuff and weapons. Dean sighed. Maybe he really wasn’t good enough for Buffy.

 

Angel paced in front of Faith, “I know what's goin' on with you. I know what it's like to take a life. To feel a future, a world of possibilities, snuffed out by your own hand. I know the power in it. The exhilaration. It was like a drug for me.”

Faith looked up at him, “Yeah? Sounds like you need some help. A professional maybe.”

Angel nodded. “Hmm. A professional couldn't have helped me.” He sat down next to her. “It stopped when I got my soul back. My human heart.”

“Goody for you. If we're gonna party, let's get on with it. Otherwise, could you let me out of these things?” Faith didn’t bother to look at him.

Angel sighed, “Faith, you have a choice. You've tasted something few ever do. I mean, to kill without remorse is to feel like a god. But you're not a god. You're not much more than a child. Going down this path will ruin you. You can't imagine the price for true evil.”

“Yeah?” Faith sneered. “I hope evil takes MasterCard.”

Angel shook his head sadly, “You and me, Faith, we're a lot alike. Time was, I thought humans existed just to hurt each other. But then I came here. And I found out that there are other types of people. People who genuinely wanted to do right. And they make mistakes. And they fall down. You know, but they keep caring. Keep trying. If you can trust us, Faith, this can all change. You don't have to disappear into the darkness.” Faith seemed to be considering what Angel said.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the door. Then, it was broken in, and Wesley strode straight toward them, holding a large cross and flanked by three others. Angel rushed to head them off, but had to step back from Wesley, who nervously held the cross in his face. One of Wesley’s compatriots blindsided Angel with a right hook, and he fell to the floor. Another quickly threw a net over him, and the third started to beat him with a crowbar while the others tied Angel up.

Wesley went over to Faith and removed the shackles from her wrists. While she rubbed them and watched Angel get whaled on, Wesley pulled out a set of heavy cuffs and chains, and before she knew it her wrists are bound once again.

Confused, Faith asked, “What?”

Wesley picked her up off the ground, “By the order of the Watcher's Council of Britain... I am exercising my authority and removing you to England, where you will accept the judgment of the disciplinary committee.” One of the men helped hold Faith, and they all fled the mansion, leaving Angel behind, entangled in a mass of net and rope.

 

Dean kept quiet when he entered the motel room he shared with Sam in case his brother was sleeping. “Dean?” Sam croaked groggily.

“Yeah, sorry kid, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Dean sat on his bed and took off his shoes before laying back.

“’s okay. I wanted to talk to you ‘bout something.” Sam shifted and turned on the light. He rubbed his eyes at the sudden brightness. Clearing his throat he asked, “Remember how you asked me to find out how long slayers live?”

Dean rolled and looked at him. Sam noticed that Dean looked nearly exhausted. “Well, I snuck around the library a bit after school and that British guy, not Mr. Giles, the other one, had a journal.” Sam paused, reconsidering telling Dean what he learned.

“What’d ya find, Sam?” Dean asked wearily.

“Not much, but in the seventies, there was one that lived to nearly twenty-five. She had a child, too.” Sam looked at his brother, but Dean’s expression had become unreadable.

“Thanks, Sam.” Dean sat up. “You should get some sleep, it’s a school night.” He shut off the light before changing for bed himself.

 

By the following evening, Faith had escaped from the council and chosen to work for Mayor Wilkins. Though she tried to keep this fact from Buffy and the Scoobies, it didn’t take them long to figure it out.

 

Dean attempted to keep his insecurities and worries to himself. With worrying about the mayor’s ascension and Faith’s evil turn, Buffy barely had time to notice that Dean hadn’t been the same since the night at Angel’s.

 

During school Anya had cornered Willow for her assistance with a spell to help her regain her demonic abilities. Fortunately, Willow was unable to help and Anya remained a former vengeance demon.

 

Dean sat in the Bronze watching the Dingoes set up. He rubbed a hand over his face, he was trying to be supportive of his friend, Oz, but his mind kept wandering to his concerns for Buffy.

Dean was on his second beer when Anya sat down a few stools over. “Can I have a beer?” She shouted to the bartender.

“Can I see some ID?” he barked back.

“Excuse me?!” Anya asked incredulously.

“ID,” the bartender said at the point of boredom.

Anya thumped her fists on the bar, “I'm eleven hundred and twenty years old! Just gimme a friggin' beer!”

The bartender was unimpressed, “I.D.”

Anya sighed, “Alright. Gimme a --”

“I got it,” Dean said loudly enough to catch the bartender’s attention.

Anya turned to look at her savior and found him to be quite attractive. “Well, hello, thank you.”

Dean smiled and tipped back his beer. “No problem, sweetheart, it’s the least I can do for a pretty girl who’s had a hard day.”

Anya smiled coyly, (well as coyly as she could), “They say chivalry is dead.” She scooted her bar stool closer to him. “I am Anyanka, well, Anya . To whom do I owe my thanks?”

“Uh, Dean, name’s Dean,” he nodded to her and touched beer bottles together in a toast.

“Well, Dean, if you’d like to have sex with me, you may.”

Dean spit his beer with wide eyes, “Wow, gotta say that’s a first. Usually takes more than one sip of beer.”

Anya smiled, “Yes, well, I’m new to this whole thing.” She pointed at her body, earning a confused look from Dean.

“O-kay,” Dean drawled out. “I guess I should tell you that I kinda have a girlfriend.”

Anya looked at him with a brow so quirked it hurt. “Kinda? Kinda? No one kinda has a girlfriend.”

Dean nodded, “Sorry? I just…”

“You’re just lucky is what you are. If you only knew…” Anya paused and looked closely at Dean. “What did you say your name was?”

“Dean, why?”

“Yes, Dean, Dean, what?”

“Winchester, why?”

Anya’s eyes became saucers. “No! No! No! No! No! Not you! Not now! Not when I’m powerless.” Dean moved back from her. “Do you know how many women have begged for your demise?! Do you?!” She stood with her hand on her hips and mumbled, “If only that Willow girl had been more powerful.”

“Uh, okay buckets of crazy, I’m just gonna…”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming around here -If I had my powers back I would exact the vengeance that you so deserve, starting with your penis!”

Dean nearly fell over as he backed away from her. “Right, okay, I’m out of here.” He stumbled to the stage area. “Oz! I gotta go man.”

Oz nodded with a quizzical look on his face.

 

Shortly after leaving the Bronze, Dean ran into Willow. “Oh hey, Dean, where’re you going? Aren’t you going to hang with us at the Bronze?”

Dean shook his head, “No, uh, not tonight.” He took a step to the side to walk around her but hesitated. “Did you do something with a chick named Anya?”

Willow looked frightened, momentarily. She knew Dean hated witchcraft of any kind and what Anya had her do was a dark magic. “No, not really. What kind of something?”

Dean looked up at the sky, searching for patience. “You did some kind of Wicca crap with her, didn’t you?”

“Well,” Willow meekly began.

“Dammit, Willow, I told you that stuff is dangerous. Now she’s all kinds of crazy! You should see her.”

Willow sighed in relief, “Oh no, she was crazy long before I did anything with her, trust me.” She nodded, “Really, she’s a former vengeance demon, but now she’s just a girl.”

Dean exhaled visibly relieved. “You sure? ‘Cause she was talkin’ about causing me some major pain.”

Willow laughed and touched Dean’s arm to comfort him. “Yeah, no worries, Dean. You sure you don’t want to join us at the Bronze? But,-- hey,” she paused as she came to a realization, “why would she want to hurt you? What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Dean adamantly insisted.

Willow looked like she wasn’t buying it. “You sure? ‘Cause Anya’s specialty was wronged women.” Willow stood with her arms crossed. “Dean?”

Dean just stared at her for a moment. “Fine, I mighta lied to some girls in my life.” Willow raised a brow slowly, and Dean relented, “And I cheated on some girls. But that was in my past. I swear, Willow.”

Willow smirked, “It better be, Dean. Buffy’s my best friend. I wouldn’t want to work my awesome Wicca witchy powers on you.” She smiled.

Dean didn’t. He sighed, put his arm around her, and began walking with her. “Come on, I’ll walk you back. This city is dangerous at night.”

Willow walked happily for a block. “Dean, is something wrong? You haven’t been around much lately and, well, you seem kinda, I don’t know, bummed.”

Dean tilted his head to her, “I’m fine, Will.”

Willow made a face, but said nothing. Once they arrived at the Bronze, Dean held the door for Willow, then walked away.

 

After finding Buffy and Xander inside, Willow finger waved to Oz, who came over for a minute before the gig started. “Buffy, you and Dean fighting?” Willow asked in a whisper.

“No, not that I’m aware,” Buffy replied and looked around. “In fact, he’s supposed to be here.”

“Yeah, Dean cut out a while ago,” Oz informed her.

Willow nodded, “Yeah, he walked me here, but didn’t stay.”

Buffy pouted, “Hmm, I think I’ll see if I can find him.”

 

The only place Buffy could think to look was Dean’s motel, and she smiled when she saw the Impala parked outside. Dean answered her knock, and stepped aside to let her in. “Hey, this is unexpected. Aren’t you supposed to be at the Bronze?”

“Aren’t you?” Buffy asked as she shut the door, and looked around. The brothers Winchester were watching some old movie. “Hey, Sam.”

Sam looked up from the TV and smiled, “Hi, Buffy.”

Dean took Buffy’s hand and led her to his bed to sit with him. “What brings you by?”

“You do,” Buffy looked at him with concern.

“Hey, I’m gonna get something from the snack machine. You guys want anything?” Sam’s hand was already on the door.

Dean grabbed his wallet, “Yeah, get me a soda and chips. Buffy, ya want something?”

“No, I’m good, thanks, Sam.” Dean walked over and handed Sam some cash. When he returned to the bed, Buffy asked, “What’s wrong? And don’t tell me nothing, you are not acting like you and I wanna know why.”

Dean smiled and brushed her hair back. “I don’t know. I’m bored.”

Buffy gave him a look, “Yeah right, ‘cause the hell mouth’s a quiet place. No baddies to be had around here.” She leaned back. “Try again.”

Dean smirked, “No fooling you, huh?” He pulled her closer to him, so that she lay her head on his chest with his arm wrapped around her.

“Are you leaving? Again?”

“No,” he reassured her with a kiss to the top of her head.

“Then what is it?” Buffy pulled away to look him in the eye and Dean could see that she was worried.

Dean wasn’t the kind of guy that got all sharey with his feelings. He had so much going on in his head, he didn’t even know where to start. “I just didn’t want to go to the Bronze ‘cause there’s this crazy Anya chick there that kept threatening to hurt me.”

Buffy nodded, “Former vengeance demon. Yeah, she is kinda, odd. But I wouldn’t let her hurt you.”

Dean performed an exaggerated eye roll. “Yeah, that’s just what I want, my girlfriend thinking she has to protect me.” He pulled her back to him as she giggled.

They watched the movie in silence for a few minutes. Dean felt like he had dodged a bullet. Then, he felt very, very worried.

“What the hell is taking Sammy so long?”


	29. Listening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy showed up at the Winchester’s hotel. Sam left to get snacks and was gone a bit longer than Dean liked. Buffy can hear the thoughts of those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on episodes Enemies and Earshot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In the ‘Earshot’ portion of this chapter I put thoughts Buffy could hear italics. (There’s a small mention of Bandcandy the ep that made the adults act like teenagers) Again, I took some dialogue directly for each episode.

Sam counted his change as he strolled to the vending machines. Dean musta done something to worry Buffy, he judged by the look on her face. Sam knew Dean wouldn’t admit to anything with his little brother around, so Sam figured it was a good time for a snack break.

The worn dollars kept being returned to him, but Sam was patient and reinserted them until they took. Two cokes, and over to the snacks, two bags of chips, two, no, better make it three candy bars.

As he turned with an arm load of goodies, a voice called out to him, “Hey, kid, I got something you might find interesting.”

Sam turned to the voice, prepared with the standard issue ‘I don’t do drugs/ or whatever else your offering speech’, but froze when he saw what was speaking to him. He had never seen a demon like this before.

The demon took a step closer, “Sorry, didn’t mean to---”

Sam began to chant loudly in Latin, “Exercize te, immunde spiritus, y Patris “

“Hey!” the demon shouted. “Hey, no need for that. Besides, it’s not gonna work. I’m not possessing anyone.” He held his arms out to his side. “And your pronunciation is off. I think you just asked my dad to exercise with you, not sure, though.”

Sam backed away slowly, though he was terrified, he couldn’t get his legs to move fast enough.

“You are a Winchester, right?” the demon asked. “I mean you smell like a Winchester, but you did just come out of their room so could be because of that.”

“I’m Sam,” his voice squeaked, sounding much less brave than he hoped.

The demon waved his hand up and down. “Yeah, you’re much too small to be John Winchester. I met him once,” the demon nodded and Sam’s eyes went wide in amazement. “Well, not really. I took off before he got too close,” the demon admitted sheepishly. “But still, - I was right there.”

Sam’s face showed his confusion and his worry. The demon cleared his throat. “Right, well on to my offer. I am willing to trade five thousand dollars, U.S., for the books of Ascension. You interested?”

“Huh?”

 

“What the hell is taking Sammy so long?”

Dean sat up slowly, reaching under the other pillow for his gun. Buffy sat up with him watching him intently. “Dean?”

Dean’s eyes were on the door, “Sam should have been back by now.” He stood, made his way to the door and peeked through the peephole , then the curtains. Putting a finger to his lips, to indicate quiet, he slowly opened the door. Buffy silently followed.

 

Creeping toward the vending machines, Dean had his gun at the ready. Buffy held his arm but had a stake in her other hand. Turning the corner, Dean’s eyes narrowed with rage when he saw his younger brother cornered by a demon. He aimed and fired.

“Yeow!” the demon screamed and fell to its knees and onto its back. Rolling in pain, “Man, what’d you do that for?”

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean called.

“Yeah,” Sam answered as he maneuvered passed the demon.

“What is it with you Winchesters? Always shoot first, ask questions later,” the demon held a hand/claw to it’s shoulder while it rose.

Dean cocked his gun, “Stay - the - fuck - down.”

“Right, staying down,” the demon remained on its knees. “But, if you kill me now, you never find out what I got for ya, huh? Think about it. Demon seeks Slayer and hunters, highly unusual?

Buffy stepped forward, “Talk fast.”

The demon grinned at earning its small reprieve, “How would you like to get your hands on the Books of Ascension?”

Buffy shrugged, “Never heard of 'em.”

“Books of Ascension. Very powerful works and I'm not talking about the prose. They deal with some, ah, dark stuff,” the demon made to stand, but Buffy shook her head so he stayed down. “And the Mayor would hate for somebody to get a hold before he, ah, well you know.”

Dean tilted his head, “Before he what?”

“Hey, hey, read 'em and weep. That's all I got to say. Tomorrow, I get the books. Meet me here and if the price is right, well, I give the books to you.”

Dean shook his head, “Not really looking to deal with a demon.”

The demon laughed, “Right, of course, but I’m not interested in souls and if this were still a barter economy, that would be a problem. I want cash, people, five large for the whole set.

“Money? What do demons need money for?”

“Plane ticket. Out of the Hellmouth before its good-bye Sunnydale. So, five G's, what do you say, Slayer? Winchesters?”

“I think, die now, sums it up.” Dean took aim. The demon jumped and ran away.

Buffy put her hand on Dean’s arm to lower his gun, “Oh, let him go. I don't think he falls into the deadly threat to humanity category.”

Dean gave her an disbelieving look, “A demon's a demon.”

“I agree with you, but I'd like to know about these Books of Ascension. Anything that would pin the Mayor down would be great.” They had returned to the room. “I guess I should go see Giles,” Buffy sighed.

Dean nodded to the door and Sam went inside. “Why don’t you call him?” Dean handed her the phone he retrieved from his back pocket.

As she dialed, Dean pulled her to lean against him and wrapped his arms around her. “Giles? It’s Buffy. Uh, Dean and I just ran into a demon wanting to sell something called the ‘Books of Ascension’.” She listened to her former watcher for a minute. “Look like? I don’t know, horns, beard, demony?” she shrugged and Dean chuckled behind her earning him a soft elbow to his gut. “Sure, right, first thing.” She hung up and turned to Dean. “I’m gonna meet him in the morning.”

“Good,” Dean whispered. He tilted his head down and kissed her. Buffy brought her body flush against his and deepened the kiss. “Stay here tonight,” Dean murmured as his kisses traveled to her neck.

Buffy gasped softly, “Okay.” Dean took her hand and led her into the room.

 

Buffy paced in the library. She knew they had to get to the books before the Mayor did. No one had five thousand dollars to spend, though Wesley thought if they had more time the Council may offer the funding.

“I think the most expedient plan would be to find these Books of Ascension themselves,” Wesley decided. “Buffy must find this demon, and soon.”

Buffy cocked her head in thought, “Well, I'll go back to the scene, see if I can track him.”

Wesley crossed his arms, “This demon could be anywhere. If these books are important as he says, he has good reason to hide. Finding him is going to be extremely difficult.”

Sam and Dean strolled into the library, “Found your demon.” Wesley’s mouth fell open in surprise and Giles wore an expression of amusement

Buffy smirked, “Fashion tip, Wes. Mouth looks better closed.”

“How’d you -- ?” Wesley stammered.

“We’re hunters,” Dean answered as if that explained everything. He turned to Giles. “We didn’t get there in time, though. Someone got there first, slaughtered the demon and got the books.”

Buffy looked down, “You think it was Faith?”

Dean nodded, “That’d be my guess.”

Giles sighed, “Well, Buffy, I think you should try to retrieve the Books of Ascension. Check out the Mayor's office but be damned careful. Do not confront the Mayor. We don't know a thing about him.”

“I'll go home and stock up on weapons. Slip into something a little more break-and-enterish,” she agreed with a nod, not noticing the look Sam and Dean exchanged.

“Right,” Giles began, “In the meantime, I’ll have Willow look into the Mayor’s files.” He checked his watch, “Meet back here in an hour?”

“Whoa, everybody just hold on a sec.” All eyes turned to Dean. “Breaking into the mayor’s office is extremely risky.” Buffy began to interrupt, but Dean wouldn’t let her. “I think it should be left to the experts.” He nodded to Sam.

Buffy scoffed, “Experts? Did you forget I know your record? Real expert.”

Dean jerked back insulted and Sam laughed. “Dean’s never been caught. B and E? that’s his thing.”

Buffy raised a brow, “Uh, right. I hate to break it to you Sam but, yeah he has.”  
Dean looked from Sam to Buffy, about to defend himself, but Sam spoke up. “The only times Dean’s been caught is when he’s supposed to. Ya know, like when he’s the distraction.”

“Distraction?” Giles asked moving closer to them.

“Yeah, and that’s what we should do this time.” Dean looked at Giles hoping the man would stop Buffy from going alone.

Buffy shook her head, “Dean, I can do this. It’s gonna be dangerous now that Faith is working with the Mayor.”

“Right, which is why we need a better plan than you just strolling in there,” Dean insisted, ignoring Buffy’s eye roll. “Look, let me run interference for you.” Buffy contemplated that idea . “I break in, find out where he’s keeping the goods,” he shrugged, “maybe caught.”

“Dean,” Buffy began.

“Hear me out. While they’re dealing with me, you get in and get the books.”

Giles put his hands on his hips, “That might work.”

Buffy looked skeptical. “Right, Faith’s gonna know you’re not working alone.”

“Maybe, maybe not. The demon came to our hotel, looking for me and Sam.”

“Yeah, the demon had our name on the hotel’s page from the phone book,” Sam offered. “And Faith knows how Dean would try to do this on his own.”

Dean gave his brother a look, but had to condescend to him. Both Giles and Dean looked to Buffy. She pursed her lips and nodded. “Alright, we’ll do this your way, but if you get caught, what are you gonna do?”

Dean turned to Giles, “Think you can bail me out?”

Giles rolled his eyes. “Let’s first try not to get caught.”

 

After school, the scoobies plus Sam, gathered in the library. After bringing them up to speed with the Dean and Buffy plan, Giles asked, “Willow, how far did you get with the Mayor's files?”

Willow sighed, “It's all bad news. By the time I got through the encryptions,   
the files were empty. Guess he saw me coming.”

Sam tilted his head in thought, “What about the Hall of Records?”

Oz nodded, “Right. Go to the source.”

“Good idea,” Wesley agreed. “There must be information on the Mayor there.”

Oz stood, “I'll drive.”

Willow gathered her things and nudged Sam. “They liked your plan,” she said quietly, with a smile, so that only Sam heard, making Sam duck his head and blush.

 

In the Hall of Records, Oz brought a book to the table with an old picture of the Mayor. Oz cocked a brow, “Hey, whoa.”

Willow’s eyes widened. “Whoa. Big, hey whoa. Sam, check this out. Wow, like father, like son.”

They compare a shiny new photo of the Mayor with the old photo. “How about like exact same guy, like exact same guy?” Oz said without disguising the surprise in his voice.

“Mayor Wilkins is over one hundred years old. He's not human,” Sam felt very concerned for his brother and Buffy.

 

Dean’s plan was going perfectly. He had made it all the way to the Mayor’s office and had even been able to pick the locked door.

Buffy followed his plan, even though it completely irked her that he was making himself bait, again. At least, this time, it was his choice and he had her as back up. She was at the other end of the hall watching him work the Mayor’s door, when she heard someone else enter the hall.

“Watcha doin, Dean?”

Dean jumped at the sound of Faith’s voice. “Faith,” he looked around but didn’t see anyone else with her. Dean shrugged, “I, uh, was looking, to ah, contribute to the Mayor’s re-election fund.”

“Right,” Faith tilted her head, “sure, you were, cuz after hours is the best time for that.”

“Well, I wanted it to be anonymous,” Dean replied as he stood and cracked the office door open.

“Cute.”

“Yes, I am,” Dean smirked, but Faith was not amused. Buffy rolled her eyes from her hiding spot.

“Why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?” Faith moved menacingly closer.

Dean squinted at her. “Why? Who the hell are you that I need to answer to you?”

“I’m the girl that’s gonna kick your ass.”

“Now, why would you want to do that? I’ve got such a nice ass,” Dean grinned.

Faith huffed, “I’ve had just about enough of you and your cocky attitude.” She shoved him hard and he fell through the Mayor’s open door.

She picked him up by his jacket front. “Hate to hurt your pretty face,” she quipped as she backhanded him.

Not gauging for Dean’s longer reach, Faith didn’t back away in time and Dean clocked her across her face with the butt of his gun. It was enough to faze her but not quite enough to knock her out. She wiped at the blood that trickled from her hair line, then she cracked her neck. “Oh Dean, didn’t you know, I like it rough.”

They grappled on the floor for a few minutes, Dean worried that she’d have reinforcements arriving at any second.

Buffy silently made her way to the office. She winced as she watched Faith slug Dean, until Dean rolled and kicked her off of him. Dean watched Buffy slide into the office unnoticed by Faith. He quickly turned to ensure that Faith’s back would be to Buffy. This allowed Faith the opportunity to toss Dean into the Mayor’s credenza.

Buffy winced again, then quickly scanned the Mayor’s desk for anything she thought would tell her the Mayor’s plans.

“Ow, Faith, that’s gonna leave a mark,” Dean joked from the floor. He struggled to get up.

“Oh poor Dean, where’s you girlfriend when you need her? Groping Angel at the Bronze?” Faith kicked at him, but missed as Dean grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

“I don’t need my girl to fight my battles.” Dean looked over to Buffy praying that she had found something. He just barely ducked a bookend Faith threw at him.

“What’re you really doin’ here Dean? Trying to find a way to stop the Mayor?” Faith began to circle towards him.

“You think we can’t?” Dean taunted.

“No one can stop the Ascension. Mayor's got it wired, Deano. He built this town for demons to feed on and come graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm not too clear on that part,” Faith squinted at the thought. “And you and Buffy and all your little lame ass friends are going to be kibbles'n'bits.”

During Faith’s tirade, Buffy and snuck up behind her. “Graduation day,” Dean nodded then leaned to look at Buffy, “You think we missed anything?”

“I think we know everything she knows,” Buffy confirmed. Faith spun in surprise only to be put down by Buffy’s punch to her face.

Dean smiled at Faith’s unconscious form and back up at Buffy, “See, Sweetheart, when you follow a plan, shit comes together.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Alright, you da man. Now let’s get outta here.”

 

As Buffy and Dean make their way back to the high school, two demons jumped them. Buffy effortlessly pummels one of them, but after having gone a few rounds with Faith, Dean was low on gas. His demon was getting the best of him. Buffy stabbed hers with the knife Dean gave her, then moved to take care of the one attacking Dean. She buried the knife deep into the demon, getting her knife and hand covered in the demon’s blood. “Ew, gross,” Buffy complained as she wiped the blood onto the grass as best she could.

 

The Next Day

“Hey, sweetheart, you look beautiful as always,” Dean smiled as he held the car door open for her.

“Thank you,” Buffy kissed him quickly on the check as she climbed into the car. “Hey Sam.”

“Hey Buff,” Sam’s head remained buried in the science textbook he was studying.

Buffy wrinkled her face and played with the radio knobs. “What’s wrong with your radio?”

Dean looked at her in shock, “Nothing. It just doesn’t play the crap music you like.”

Buffy glared at him a second before continuing. “No, doofus, it’s staticy like it’s picking up more than just one station.”

Dean gave her another weird look. “Uh, no babe, it’s fine. Maybe that’s just your slayer hearing working overdrive.”

“Hmm,” Buffy thought it over, “Okay, I guess.” She listened a bit longer. “It’s like public radio or that college station. I’m hearing scientific stuff.” She shook her head, “Weird.”

“Yeah, you are.”

Buffy slapped Dean’s arm. “Shut up.”

 

As Dean walked her to class, Buffy kept looking around. She was sure she was hearing something. It was quiet, like someone whispering, but it wasn’t clear. Dean grabbed her hand. _God I hate this town, if it wasn’t for Buffy I’d never come back. It’s so fuckin’ weird and the people don’t even notice._

Buffy looked at Dean, “Huh?”

“What?”

“Did you say something?”

 _Why does she think I said something._ Dean shakes his head and gives her a strange look, “No.”

“Okay,” Buffy answered slowly. _Why is she looking_ Buffy let go of Dean’s hand and realized that when she held it, she could hear his thoughts. She began to grin widely and took hold of his hand again.

 _Maybe wash the car._ Just then a very curvaceous Mary Stensen walked towards them wearing a very tight low cut shirt. _Holy shit, she’s hot._ Buffy felt jealousy bubble inside her. _Buffy would look so hot in that. Shit, Buffy would look hot out of that._ Buffy began to blush. Suddenly she saw a flash of herself naked on top of Dean while they had sex. She nearly gasped. _Whoa, no, down boy, mind out of the gutter, she’s gotta go to school. Shit I’m gonna need another cold shower. Think about the car._ Buffy got a flash of the Impala’s engine. Dean looked over at Buffy and noticed she was bright red. _I wonder if I should change the …_ “You okay Buffy? you look kinda red.”

Buffy swallowed, “I’m okay.” She said with a nod.

 _She better be okay. Slayers aren’t suppose to get sick. If the council is fucking with her again, I swear to god I’m gonna kick that Wesley guy’s ass. I should kick his ass anyway just cuz he’s such a prick._

They finally entered the library. _I wonder what Snyder would do if he saw me here._ He turned to face Buffy. _God, I love her so fucking much._ Buffy wore a huge smile. _Wish she would skip out._ “What’s got you so happy?”

She went up on her toes and kissed him. “I love you,” she whispered to him. Dean held her closer and kissed her more deeply. Buffy gingerly moved to his neck, gently kissing and sucking at it. _I love it when she does that._ “Mmm,” Dean moaned barely audibly, his hands caressing her back. _Aw, shit, down boy, now’s not the time._ Buffy grinned into his neck and moved her hands down his back before continuing to tease his neck. _Damn, this is making me wanna take her in the nearest closet and.._ Dean gently pushed her away. “Babe, you gotta stop before I take you to a storage closet and make you miss all your morning classes.”

Buffy sighed and stepped back to admire how worked up she made him, “Yeah, I guess.” She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Will I see you later?”

“Of course.”

Buffy told Wesley and Giles about the demons she and Dean fought the night before. “They also didn’t have mouths,” Buffy concluded. She scratched at her hand.

Giles picked up a book and flipped through it for a minute before setting it in front of Buffy. “That's the demon in question?”

Buffy nodded. “In the disgusting flesh. “

“Hmm,” Giles pondered. “It says they can infect the host. “

“Infect? Infect?” Buffy asked but Giles kept reading. “GILES! INFECT?!”

“Oh um, infect the host with an aspect of the demon. That's all it says,” Giles looked at her and shrugged.

Buffy wrinkled her brow in thought, “An aspect of the demon? Uh, could it be mind reading?”

Wesley studied her, “Why do you think that?”

Buffy’s cheeks colored slightly. “Well, earlier, when I was with Dean, I was holding his hand, and I could hear his thoughts.” Giles and Wesley exchanged looks.

Giles took a deep breath, “Buffy, slow down. I'm not even convinced that this is genuine mind reading. You're most likely projecting your- “

Buffy shook her head, “No, I hear thoughts. It keeps getting stronger.” She looked around. “I heard mumbling before, and had to touch Dean, but now..” she was still a moment. She looked at Giles, “The demons are telepathic. I should have known. That's why they didn't need mouths.”

Astounded, Giles’ mouth dropped open, “I just thought that.”

Buffy grinned, “I know, you just told me.”

Wesley looked from one to the other, “This is astounding.” He and Buffy said in unison.

Buffy jumped up from her seat, “I can’t wait for English class, today.”

Later, Oz, Xander, Buffy, Giles and Wesley were gathered around the table.

Xander stared at Buffy, “You can read our minds? Our every impulse and fantasy.”

Buffy nodded, “Every one.”

Xander looked down. _Oh god._

Willow smiled at her. “Well, I think it's great. Right? I mean, you enjoy your other slayer powers.”

Buffy nodded, “Yeah, and it'll be fun. Did you see Nancy Doyle's face in English Class today?”

Willow giggled, “Yeah, she's super competitive, and you really showed her.” _She's hardly even human anymore. How can I be her friend now? She doesn't need me._

“No! I do need you,” Buffy tried to reassure her.

"Um...I think there must be some precedence for occurrences such as this. Uh, I'll research it. Wesley, can you give me a hand?” Giles rose from the table.

Wesley nodded, “Of course. Where do you think we should start?”

Oz looked at Buffy _I am my thoughts. If they exist in her, Buffy contains everything that is me and she becomes me. I cease to exist._ “Hmm... “

Xander’s eyes widened, _What am I gonna do? I think about sex all the time! Sex! Help! 4 times 5 is thirty. 5 times 6 is 32. Naked girls. Naked Women! Naked Buffy! Oh stop me!_

“God Xander! Is that all you think about?” Buffy asked.

“Actually... Bye.” Xander ran from the library.

Wesley sighed, “Xander has just illustrated something. Chances are, you're all going to be thinking whatever you least want Buffy to hear. It's a question, of course, of mental discipline.”

Willow whispered, “What's it like Buffy?”

“I don't know. It's a little weird.” Buffy ran a hand over her head. “But... Look, please, don't for a second think that I don't need you, because I do. I want to share this with you. It's like all these doors are opening to all these little worlds, and I can just walk right inside. Like this morning, I heard what Dean was thinking and …” She was interrupted by Oz’s thoughts.

 _No one else exists either. Buffy is all of us. We think. Therefore, she is._

 _She knows so much. She knows what Oz is thinking. I never know that. Before long, she'll know him better than I do_ Willow thought.

“No, don't think that,” Buffy pleaded.

“I can't help it Buffy. I'm sorry, I just can't.” Willow ran from the library.

“If you don't need me, I'm gonna follow the red-head,” Oz said as he followed Willow.

Buffy felt as if she’d been hurting her best friends. She sighed deeply, “You know what? I'm getting a headache. I'll go.” Buffy grabbed her stuff and left.

Giles walked with Buffy down the crowded hallway. She heard numerous thoughts all run together.

 _She looks so tired,_ Giles thought. “Buffy, you should go home. I, I'll take you home. .”

“I can't shut it out Giles. It's like this invasion of my head. It's like there's these strangers walking around in there. It's just a... Look at this, I can't even be around people anymore. Not that they're really clamoring to be near me anyway.”

“Wesley and I are, are looking for a way to help.”

“I'll be okay right? I mean, even if you can't get rid of it?” They reach the passenger side of Giles' car.

“You'll be fine. I promise,” He smiled and stepped away from her. _If it doesn't go away she'll go insane._

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at Giles' thoughts.

Buffy was home in bed. Joyce folded her blanket over. “There, you look better already,” Joyce said with a comforting smile.

“Thanks mom.”

“I'm uh, I'm just going to get you another pillow,” Joyce said as she quickly left the room.

“I really don't need one.”

“But you need another blanket,” Joyce said quietly and left again.

“Uh, mom, I'm fine.”

Joyce nodded, “How about, some soup? Chicken and stars.” She set the blanket on the bed.

Buffy held her head, “Mom, please, just come sit with me.”

Joyce fidgeted and stepped back from the bed. “I've uh, I've got laundry. “

“Why are you...?” Buffy whined then bolted up in bed. “You had sex with Giles?!”

Joyce gasped. “It was the candy! We were teenagers!”

“On the hood of a police car?!?”

“I'll be downstairs. You feel better.” Joyce hurried away.

BUFFY called after her, “TWICE!!!!”

 

A few hours later, Buffy was still in bed. Random thoughts bombard her head. Dean walked into her room. “Hey Sam said you went home sick, what’s up baby?” _Even sick, she’s beautiful._ He sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her forehead.

“Demon aspect. It’s..” she held her head in pain.

“Buffy?” Dean’s voice was full of worry. _Oh god, baby be okay. I can’t be losing you already._

Buffy looked at him with eyes that could barely focus, “No, I can..”

Dean held her hand. _I wish I could help her, take this from her._ “Baby, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Water can I have some water?”

Dean gave her water and a pill Giles said she should take. “Giles said you should take this pill to help you sleep.” _That better be all the pill does. She looks terrible, maybe I should go._ “Maybe I should go, Buffy. Let you sleep. I’ll be back la -”

“No, Dean, please stay.”

 _Thank god._ “Sure, babe. I’ll be right here.” He climbed into bed and held her. _Mr. Giles told me you can read minds, now. Can you hear me?_ Buffy murmured and nodded against his chest. _Okay, well, that’s just fuckin’ weird. But, Sammy thinks it’s cool. In fact, Sam did some research and found out that I should try to think of calming and boring stuff for you. Gotta say, that’s not easy when you’re in bed with me, but I’ll try, okay?_ Buffy nodded again.

Dean exhaled a large breath. _Alright, ready to learn how to change the Impala’s oil? You need five quarts of 5w30 oil, a oil filter, a funnel and a oil pan to catch the oil. It’s easier if it’s up on a lift or ramps. Then, drain the oil._ As he continued to list the directions, he felt Buffy go slack against him and her breathing even out.

As she slept, Dean held her and she could still hear his thoughts. _Please be okay Baby. Please, I love you, don’t die on me, okay? Don’t go crazy. You can do this, Please. You want to go to college and have a life. You deserve a life, Buffy. God, baby, I’ll do anything you want, just get better._

In the Library, Giles and Wesley put in a late night of research. Wesley was mixing some ingredients

“Well, it seems to be coming along all right,” Wesley attempted to sound more confident than he felt.

“Yes, Buffy's being driven mad, we have no proof that this is going to work, and it still requires the heart of the second demon, which we have no idea how to get without the slayer,” an exasperated Giles said.

“Negative thinking doesn't solve problems,” Wesley said simply

“Who is going to get the demon heart?” Giles demanded as he slammed his hand on the desk.

Wesley remained calm. “I believe I know how to accomplish that.”

 

Later, Joyce stepped back to allow Giles entrance.

“How’s she doing?” Giles asked politely knowing how much it pained Joyce to see Buffy in her condition.

Joyce nodded, “She’s sleeping, I think. Dean is with her.” She saw surprise on Giles’ face. “He said he knew of a way to calm her down. And,” Joyce sighed, “well, it looks like it worked.”

“Dean’s here?”

“Yes, he’s upstairs, with Buffy,” Joyce responded with a confused look on her face.

“May I?” Giles asked indicating his desire to go up to Buffy’s room.

“No, I’ll see if he can come down. You, stay here,” Joyce pointed to the couch.

From the hallway outside Buffy’s room, Joyce whispered, “Dean?”

He looked at her, then down at Buffy, who appeared to be asleep. He carefully slid out of the bed and went to Joyce.

“How is she?” Joyce asked.

Dean shrugged, “Sleeping, I think.” He looked back at her. “Sam’s theory of boring her to sleep might have worked.”

Joyce closed her eyes for a moment and smiled, feeling relief. “Mr. Giles is here and wants to talk to you.”

Dean nodded and followed her down the stairs.

Dean stood at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed. “Sir.”

Giles nodded, “Dean. Uh, Wesley and I think we may have found an elixir that with undo this demon aspect.” Dean and Joyce exchange looks. “The elixir is missing only one ingredient and I thought perhaps you could help.”

Dean took a step forward. “Yeah, sure, what can I do?”

Giles looked at Joyce before he continued, “We need a demon. We need a demon heart.”

Dean seemed to fortify himself, “Okay, let’s go.”

“No,” Joyce said firmly. “Dean, I can’t let you do this.”

Dean looked stunned. “Mrs. Summers, I..”

Joyce shook her head and stood between Dean and Giles. “No. I won’t allow this. Giles, there has to be another way.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know of one,” Giles said in defeat.

Joyce turned to Dean. “Dean, please, don’t go. Don’t do this.” Dean looked confused. “Dean, if something happens to you, Buffy will never forgive me.” She turned to Giles, “Or you.”

“Mrs. Summers, this is what I do. I’m a hunter.”

“No, Dean. Please. Buffy needs you here. I need you here,” Joyce pleaded. “You calmed her down and helped her sleep.” She could see Dean battling with himself. “What will I do if she wakes up and you’re not there? She’ll know you’re in danger. She’ll..”

Seeing how upset Mrs. Summers was becoming Dean relented. “Mr. Giles, I gotta stay.”

Giles nodded tersely, “Right, very well. Perhaps Wesley and I, if we work together…”

Buffy cried from upstairs and Dean jogged back up the steps.

“Angel will do it,” Joyce said softly.

“Yes, I suppose he would,” Giles agreed.

 

 _Okay, baby, I’m back. Buffy, I know you’re in there, so just listen, alright? Remember how Sam said I should be boring?_ Buffy twitched in his arms. _Shh, babe, I’m here,_ he smoothed a hand over her head. Dean closed his eyes and thought about the previous summer. He pictured her next to him in the car with the window down and her bare feet up by the passenger door window. He remembered how much he loved looking at her, from her feet up her legs in those tiny shorts she wore. Buffy squirmed and murmured a bit in his arms. _Okay, I guess that’s not peaceful, enough. Sorry._ Dean kissed the top of her head. _I love you. I remember following you in school, hoping to find out your name._ She moved again. _Right, need it boring._ He sighed. _Here’s a book Sam gave me. It’s some poetry crap. This should put us both to sleep._

The next morning, Dean was leaning against the wall in Buffy’s room. His face was drawn with concern. Joyce was sitting, curled up with a blanket on a chair in Buffy's room. Buffy seemed to be asleep, but tossing and turning.

“I can't stand this. I keep wondering if I'm hurting her with my thoughts,” Joyce whispered. Dean closed his eyes and felt completely helpless.

“You're not. Not anymore,” Giles said from the doorway. “She can't pick one thought out of the... out of the din.”

A knock sounded from downstairs. They turn and bolted for downstairs. Wesley beat them to door below. He opened it and a smoking figure covered in a blanket stepped inside. The figure pulled off the blanket and revealed Angel holding a vial of glowing blue liquid. “I got it,” Angel said quietly.

He looked around the room. Giles, Joyce and Wesley looked relieved. Dean didn’t , he kept his eyes on the floor, his jaw clenched. Angel brushed passed him and went up the stairs to Buffy’s room. Sitting on the bed, he pulled Buffy up into his arms.

“Uh, no,” Buffy slurred, dazed.

Angel held her, “I'm gonna help you.” He grabbed the potion and fed it to her. She struggled but couldn’t really resist.

Dean strode forward wanting to drag Angel away from her. She gulped some of the potion down. Angel set the potion aside and laid her back on the pillow. Buffy seemed to relax, she seemed better. Angel kissed her forehead. Dean fought with the anger, jealousy and uselessness he felt. Buffy started thrashing and kicking, not knowing what she's doing.

Angel panicked, “Giles!”

Dean rushed to the bed and nearly threw Angel off of it. Holding Buffy, he rocked her. Baby, it’s okay, that junk is supposed to help. Unfortunately, Buffy’s slayer strength tossed him back. Buffy thrashed around and Angel went to hold her down. Dean left the room and leaned against the wall in the hallway. His feelings of helplessness were overwhelming. _God, Buffy, if you can still hear me, I’m sorry I let you down._

 

A few minutes later, Giles left Buffy’s room. “Dean, I think the potion worked. She’s calm now,” he attempted to reassure the young man.

Dean nodded slightly and looked toward the room.

Angel walked out of Buffy’s room looking just as tired as Dean felt. He looked from Dean to Giles, “Uh, Giles, could you help me get home?”

“Yes, of course,” Giles nodded at Dean.

 

“Dean?” Buffy’s weak voice called. He looked at Giles before rushing back into the room. Buffy was sitting up in bed with her mom next to her. Her weak smile made Dean sigh with relief.

Joyce smiled at him with tears in her eyes. “I told you Dean never left.” Joyce kissed Buffy’s temple. “Are you hungry, sweetie? I’ll make you guys something to eat.” Joyce hugged Dean before she left the room.

Buffy thought Dean still looked worried. “I’m okay, now, Dean. I’m not hearing thoughts anymore.” Dean’s slight smile didn’t make her feel better. “So, since I can’t hear your thoughts, maybe you want to tell me how you are.”

Dean shook his head. “You sure you okay, babe?” Buffy nodded, smiled, and patted the bed next to her.

Dean grinned and climbed in next to her. “I’m fine, just tired. And if I ever have to read poetry again, it will be too soon.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Do you remember how to change the Impala’s oil?”

Buffy smiled playfully, “It needs five quarts of 5w30 oil.”

“Good, cause you’ll be changing her oil later to pay me back for all the stress you just put me through.”

Buffy sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. She wasn’t about to tell him that the potion worked slowly and she could still hear thoughts for a few more minutes, as long as she was touching the person.

 _Thank god she’s gonna be okay. I coulda got that heart…._ Buffy looked up at him when she no longer heard him, and found him sound asleep.

 

Next prom and graduation.


	30. The Box of Gravrock pt1

Dean held Buffy’s hand as they walked to the library. “So, you’re gonna tell them about going away to college, right?”

Buffy nodded curtly, “Yep. Just gonna go in there and ..” she paused. She looked up at him with a complete lack of confidence.

Dean squeezed her hand. “It’ll be okay, Buffy. You can make them understand.” He kissed her forehead. “Just give them that pout you use on me, and they’ll be eating out of your hand.” Buffy smiled slightly. Before she could go on, Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the caller ID, “It’s my dad,” he said with a smile, “I’ll see you later, ‘kay babe?”

Buffy nodded and took a deep fortifying breath before entering the library.

 

“Well, I don't think I can talk any slower, Wes. I want to leave,” Buffy said full of the confidence Dean told her she’d have.

Wesley’s face was a picture of disbelief. “What? Now?”

“No, not now. After I graduate, you know, go to college?”

“But, you're a Slayer,” Wesley was still in shock.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I'm also a person. You can't just define me by my Slayer-ness. That's ... something-ism.”

Giles listened from the door of his office. “Buffy, I know we've talked about you going away…”

Buffy grinned at him, “I got into Northwestern.”

“That's wonderful news. Good for you,” Giles smiled at her proudly.

Wesley looked from one to the other, “Alright, everyone. Monsters, demons, world in peril?”

“I bet they have all that stuff in Illinois,” Buffy added.

Wesley crossed his wrists over his heart. “You cannot leave Sunnydale. By the power invested in me by the Council, I forbid it.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her back on Wesley. Giles raised a brow, “Ah yes, that should settle it.”

Wesley counted on his fingers, “Faith gone bad, and the Mayor's Ascension coming up, …”

Buffy nodded, “I know it's complicated. I'm aware that my graduation may be, among other things, posthumous, but... What if I stop the Ascension? What if I capture Faith?”

She looked at Wesley and then back to Giles. “If I do that, then all you guys have to do is keep the run of the mill unholy forces at bay through mid-terms and I'll be back in time for Homecoming, and every school break after that. Can we at least think about it?”

 

“Hey, Dad. Everything go smoothly in Minnesota?” Dean asked, obviously happy to finally hear from his father.

John cleared his throat. “Yeah, Dean, uh, everything was - fine. I’m with Bobby, now and he’s got some intel for you guys. One of his sources told him the Box of Gavrock was on its way to the hellmouth.” He began to pace in Bobby’s cluttered living room.

“The Box of Gavrock?” Dean hadn’t heard of it.

“Yeah, it’s something for an ascension. Sammy left a message that you guys were working on something like that?”

“Yeah, the mayor here is planning that for graduation day.”

John stopped his pacing, he looked at Bobby. “The mayor? On graduation?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, that’s what we’ve got so far.” Dean heard Bobby say something in the background.

“Why haven’t you guys just taken him out?” John asked, relaying Bobby’s question.

“He did some invulnerable spell or something. Sammy found out the guy’s like over a hundred years old. He’s not going down by our usual methods.”

John took a breath then relayed that news to Bobby. “Dean, you and Sam haul ass out of there. Get up to Frisco or ..” John paused as Bobby began to speak again.

Dean took the pause as an opportunity. “No, sir. I’m not leaving. I can’t. I gotta do what I can to help. You would…”

“Fine,” John interrupted surprising Dean. “Bobby and I are on our way. I’d tell you to get Sam out of there, but I know the kid wouldn’t leave you behind. Shit,” John paused again. “Get us a couple of rooms by you. See you in a couple of days.”

Immediately, Dean called Giles to give him the information about the Box.

 

At lunch, Willow and Buffy sat quietly together. “So Angel got the heart they needed to make the cure, huh?” Willow asked.

Buffy bit her bottom lip momentarily. “Yeah, he even risked daylight to bring the potion to me.”

Willow nodded with concern. “And, Dean, Dean was there the whole time,” her face brightening with that reminder.

Buffy sighed. “Yeah.” Buffy looked down at her hands.

Willow tilted her head as she studied Buffy. “What’s going on, Buffy? You have ‘but’ face.”

Buffy sat up straight and looked mildly insulted, “I have a butt face?”

“No, you’re making that face that means ‘all is good, but’ ….”

Buffy sighed, “Dean got a call from his dad today, usually means he’s leaving.” Willow nodded sadly. “Ever since Faith joined team Mayor McCrazy, Dean’s been a little, I don’t know, different. And Angel, well he’s been really -- ,” Buffy sighed again.

“Well, obviously, Angel still has feelings for you,” Buffy looked at Willow, praying she’d continue with a reason for Buffy to not care for Angel. “He really has tried to make up for the whole torturing us last spring, hasn’t he? I mean he’s saved us all a couple times now.”

Buffy’s shoulders slumped. She didn’t want more reasons to like Angel. She needed reasons to help her fight her feelings for him.

Willow read her friend’s expression, “Buffy, are you…. Do you have feelings for Angel, again?”

Buffy’s face betrayed her concern and mixed emotions. Her eyes pleaded with Willow for understanding.

Willow sighed. “Buffy, you’re my best friend, no matter what. But what about Dean? I mean you love him, don’t you? Angel’s done a lot. But you know what happens if you and Angel get all, well you know. And, Dean, he loves you. You know that right? I mean he would do anything for you.”

“Yeah, Dean loves me. And I love him,” she nodded attempting to be convincing. “It’s just that I didn’t realize how much Angel still cares about me.”

Willow smiled, but it wasn’t genuine. She was filled with worry that her best friend was headed towards heartache.

 

Dean enjoyed the view. Sure, he was dating one of the hottest girls in Sunnydale, but Cordelia Chase knew how to wear a miniskirt. She sent Dean’s mind right to the gutter. He wondered how the hell Xander allowed that to get away? The boy needed a lesson in begging forgiveness. Sure, Willow was awesome, but she belonged to Oz and Xander should never have gone there.

“Hey!” He called cheerfully as he jumped off his perch on the low wall near the strip mall.

Cordelia stumbled surprised, “Oh, hi, Dean. I didn’t see you there.”

He approached her, happy she appeared available to hang out for a minute. “You skipping out of class or something?

“No, I have enough credits that I only have a half day.” She looked him over. “What have you been up to?”

“Being bored off my ass ‘til I saw you.”

Cordelia laughed, “Ya wanna buy me a cappuccino?”

Dean grinned, “I live for it.” He held out his arm and escorted her to the java hut.

At the java hut, Cordelia asked, “So, how are things with Buffy? Still all with the true love forever garbage?”

Dean laughed. “I don’t know about that, but, yeah, right now we’re still together.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that she still hangs out with Angel?” Cordelia asked attempting not to sound catty.

Dean huffed, “Yeah, of course it bothers me. I hate that guy. But, it’s not like I have much choice in the matter.”

Cordelia nodded. “He is a pretty nice guy, usually, when he’s not all evil and trying to rid the earth of all humanity.”

Dean smirked, “Yeah, see, he has his moments.” They laughed.

“I suppose you’re taking Buffy to the prom.”

Dean leaned forward, “The what now?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Dean. The prom. THE big deal to all girls of high school age.”

“Uh, I don’t do prom.” Dean shrugged again. Buffy hadn’t mentioned prom and he hoped she wouldn’t.

“Brave enough to fight the bad guys but not enough for formal wear and dancing, huh?” She teased.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, something like that.”

“That’s too bad. I bet you’d look way 007 in a tux.” She smiled sweetly.

Dean shook his head at her, “No, I’d look like an idiot.” Dean looked around. “Something wrong with your car?” Dean asked as they left the coffee shop and walked towards the shops

“Uh, why?“ Cordelia was a little off guard.

“I’m just asking ‘cause normally you’d drive. But if something’s wrong with it I’d be happy to look at it if you want.” Dean’s offer made Cordelia sigh. “Right, you probably have your own mechanic. Just thought I’d offer.”

Cordelia put her arm through his. “Thanks, Dean, that’s really sweet, but there’s nothing wrong with my car.” Dean nodded and they walked on.

As they approached a dress shop, Cordelia slowed down. “You should reconsider prom, Dean.” Dean tensed at her side. “We’re not friends or anything, but I know Buffy wants to go.”

Dean looked down. “Yeah, she probably does.” He looked at the formal wear in the shop window, noticing the prices tags. He rolled his eyes. “There’s no way I could afford to take her. I don’t have that kind of money.” Instantly, he regretted admitting to that and felt the color rise in his cheeks

Cordelia stared at him, stunned at his confession. Her stare made Dean even more uncomfortable. “Maybe Xander can take her if she wants to go so bad,” he shrugged. “Well, I guess I’ll let you destroy your credit card. Have fun shopping.” He released her arm and began to walk away.

“Dean, wait,” Cordelia called after him.

Dean stopped and turned. “Yeah?”

She just blinked a few times. “I don’t have a car anymore.” Dean gave her a confused look. “I have nothing. No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one.” Cordelia looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. “I’m not here to shop. I work at this store.”

Dean stood in awe for a second. “Cordy, geez, I’m sorry.” He hugged her for a minute. “I don’t even know what to say. I feel like an ass. Buffy never told me.”

Cordelia wiped at her eyes. “She doesn’t know. No one does.” She shrugged. “I just --. I mean I guess I can relate to the whole not being able to afford prom.”

Dean gave her a half smile, “Yeah, but you’d look gorgeous in clothes like these.” He pointed to the store front window. “Me? I’d look like the hired help.”

Cordelia let out a quick laugh, “Stop it. You’d look hot and you know it.” She kissed his cheek. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Course not, babe.” He held her face in his hands for a moment wiping her tears with his thumbs. “You’ll be fine, Cord.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

 

That night, in a graveyard Dean and Buffy fought a pair of demons. Buffy tripped her opponent into Dean’s legs.

“Sorry, honey!” Buffy called as she realized what had happened.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean replied as he rolled and staked the one he was fighting. He rose and dusted himself off.

Buffy dusted her vamp and looked at Dean, “Want to do another sweep?”

“It's what I live for. Sad to say,” Dean replied with a twirl of his stake.

“You too tired?” Buffy asked taking his hand.

“No, I’m good. If you’re tired, we can…”

Buffy shook her head, “No. It's just... Do you get the feeling that we're kind of in a rut?”

“A rut?” Dean stopped walking and looked at her.

Buffy sighed heavily, “Never mind.” She twirled her stake, then examined her nails. “So your dad called.”

Dean noticed her sullen attitude. “Yeah.”

“So, when are you leaving?” Buffy asked barely looking at him.

“Do you want me to leave?” Dean teased.

“No, but you always do,” Buffy muttered and kicked at some dirt.

Dean let a small smile form on his face. “Well, I’m not leaving. In fact, my dad is coming here.”

Buffy’s face brightened. “Really? You’re not leaving?” Buffy turned to face him.

Dean smirked, “Not ‘til we kick the mayor’s ass.”

Buffy grabbed him by his shirt front to pull him in for a kiss.

After coming up for air, Dean put his arm around her as they walked back to his car. “So, how’d the watchers take the “Buffy goes to college” speech?”

“Mm, not so well,” Buffy grimaced. “They didn‘t really approve of the idea.”

“Dang, that sucks. I was hoping you were moving to Illinois.”

Buffy was surprised, “You were?”

“Hell, yeah. It’s in the middle of everywhere. I’d get to see you way more.” They had reached the Impala. Dean pinned her against the door with a kiss that made Buffy moan and left her breathless. He stepped back, “Course if you don’t want me to see you often…”

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. “I never said that,” she said against his lips as they kissed again.

In their attention to one another, they never noticed that they were being watched.

 

Next day

Sam slid lower in his seat when Principal Snyder walked into his history class. He wished for invisibility when it looked like Snyder was looking at him.

“Mr. Winchester? May I speak to you a minute?” the principal asked with a sneer that was the closest thing he had to a smile.

Sam cleared his throat, “Me?”

“Yes, Sam. Your essay won the Sunnydale Young Writer’s Award,” Mrs. Thompson said with a grin. “And Principal Snyder needs to talk to you about the ceremony.”

Principal Snyder gave the teacher an irritated look, if she was going to say all that, he was hardly needed. “Yes, well, grab your things Winchester, we need to get going.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam nodded, grabbed his pack and followed the man into the hall.

“Well, you’re certainly an improvement over that brother of yours.” Snyder snarled as they walked to the front of the school. “He never did amount to much, did he?”

Sam clenched his jaw. He knew better than to respond to the jibe, but it bothered him just the same. When they walked out the front doors of the school, Sam looked confused, “Aren’t we going to your office?”

Snyder put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and began to lead him down the steps to a waiting limousine. “No, the Mayor is looking forward to hearing your essay.”

Faith and two very large men stepped from the limo. “Hi, Sammy,” Faith said with a smile plastered on her face. “Ever been in a limo before?”

Sam began to back pedal but the two large men each took one of his arms and forced him into the back of the car.

 

Dean met Buffy and the gang for lunch in the park across the street from the school. They sat under some trees with bag lunches. Dean was looking through a small box of cassette tapes Oz had made for him.

“Well, did the almighty Wesley watcher change his mind about you going to Northwestern?” Willow asked once they were settled. Dean looked up from the tapes to see how Buffy would answer.

She sighed, “He’s made it pretty clear that I can't go away. Faith's turn to the dark side of the Force pretty much put the proverbial kibosh on any away plans for me. UC Sunnydale – at least I got in. You! I mean I can't believe you got into Oxford!” Buffy hoped putting the focus on Willow would lesson the awful feeling she had.

Willow beamed, “It's pretty exciting.”

Oz nodded, “That's some deep academia there.” He reached into her bag and snagged a couple carrots.

“That's where they make Gileses,” Buffy added with a smile.

“I know! I could learn and, and have scones. Although I-I don't know how I feel about going to school in a foreign country,” Willow confessed. She handed Oz the rest of her sandwich.

Xander sat with Dean. They both tossed peanut M&M’s into their mouths, Xander missing every third one. Xander picked up the book he had with him. “Everything in life is foreign territory. Kerouac. He's my teacher. The open road is my school,” Xander said attempting to affect an air of coolness. He fist bumped Dean.

“Making the open dumpster your cafeteria?” Buffy teased. Dean stared at her in mild shock, feeling slightly insulted.

“Go ahead, mock me,” Xander replied.

“I think she just did,” Oz grinned.

“We Bohemian anti-establishment types have always been persecuted,” Xander stated feeling indignant. He and Dean tapped soda cans.

“Well, sure. You're all so weird,” Buffy ribbed. But, again Dean felt stung by her words.

Willow noticed some tension in Dean’s face. “I think it's neat, you doing the backpack, trail mix, happy wanderer thing.”

“Dude, you’re not seriously backpacking are you?” Dean asked. Just then, Cordelia walked by on her way to work. She threw Dean a small smile.

“No, I got a van,” he replied to Dean. Then he turned to the others, “I'm aware it scores kinda high on the hokey-meter, but I think it will be good for me. You know, help me to find myself.”

“And help us to lose you. Everyone's a winner,” Cordelia added.

“Well, look who just popped open a fresh can of venom. Hey, did you hear about Willow getting into Oxnard? “ Xander asked with a slight bitter tone.

“Oxford,” Willow corrected.

Xander nodded, “Oxford. And M.I.T. and Yale and every other college on the face of the planet. As in your face I rub it.”

Cordelia narrowed her eyes, “Oxford? Whoopee! Four years in tea-bag central. Sounds thrilling. And M.I.T. is a Clearasil ad with housing. And Yale is a dumping ground for those who didn't get into Harvard.”

“I got into Harvard,” Willow shrugged.

“Any clue on what college you might be attending so we can start calculating minimum safe distance?” Xander asked.

Cordelia huffed, “None of your business. Certainly nowhere near you losers!” Dean sat up feeling stunned at Cordelia’s anger.

“Okay, you guys, don't forget to breathe between insults,” Buffy attempted to smooth things.

Cordelia spun to face her. “I'm sorry Buffy. This conversation is reserved for people who actually have a future.” As she began to walk off, Dean caught her eye and she looked down ashamed.

Oz shook his head, “Angry young woman.”

Dean watched Cordelia walk away. When his gaze fell back on the group, he noticed Buffy looking at him with a displeased expression. He turned to Xander, “You should let me check out your van.”

Xander nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, definitely. And as ’King of the Road’, I bow to your expertise. You should totally help me plan out a route.”

Dean nodded, “Sure, man.”

 

In the Mayor’s office, Faith planted Sam in a chair. She stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders preventing him from moving.

Mayor Wilkins smiled at Sam from where he stood behind his desk. “Sam Winchester, it is such a pleasure to meet you.”

“Wish I could say the same,” Sam muttered earning a harsh squeeze from Faith.

Mayor shook a finger at him, “Now, now, no reason to be rude.” He sat down, and lifted a plate of cookies from his desk. “Cookie?” Sam shook his head with a disgusted look. “Suit yourself. Faith? Cookie?”

“Thank you,” Faith smile and happily took the cookie. “See, they’re fine.”

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing here,” the Mayor smiled at Sam. “Don’t worry, little buddy, you’re just an insurance policy.” When he saw Sam’s confused look, he continued. “I’m expecting a rather important package. With your father on his way to my little burg, I wanted some assurance that the package would reach me.”

“My father’s coming?” Sam asked surprised the Mayor knew before he did.

Mayor Wilkins shook his head. “See, that’s what’s wrong with the world today. Families just don’t communicate the way they should.” He looked at Faith then back at Sam. “You’re upset, I don’t blame you. I’m sure Faith would be upset if I kept her out of my plans.” He smiled at Faith, “Don’t worry, dear, that’s never going to happen.” Faith returned his smile, then sat next to Sam. “Sam, fathers would do anything for their children.”

Sam raised his brows and shook his head slightly. Not John Winchester, he thought.

The Mayor pointed at him again. “See, you don’t believe that and, gosh, that’s just awful.” He gave Sam a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry, son, your father won’t let any harm come to you.”

 

Dean looked up at Buffy, as she gathered garbage to throw away. She met his eyes, but still had a sullen expression.

The small glare down between them ended with Dean’s phone ringing. He checked the ID and was surprised. “Hey, kid. What’s up?”

“Hello, young Mr. Winchester. --”

“Who the hell is this?” Dean demanded before the unfamiliar voice went on.

“No need for rudeness, young man. This is Mayor Wilkins and before you interrupt me again, let me say that I am sitting here with your charming brother, Sam.”

Dean’s voice was low when he spoke, “What are you doing with Sam?” His tone attracted Buffy’s attention.

“Oh, Sam’s fine, just fine,” the mayor reassured. “He’ll remain that way as long as you agree to do me a little favor.”

Dean wiped a hand over his mouth. “What do you want?”

“First, when is your father expected to arrive?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Excellent, that will give you plenty of time to accomplish this little task for me,” the mayor leaned back in his chair and gave Sam and Faith a thumbs up. Faith grinned and punched Sam on the shoulder lightly. “Tonight, I’d like you to come to my office and pick up Faith. The two of you will retrieve a very special package I’m expecting.”

Dean sighed, “Fine, sure, I’ll be there. Can I talk to my brother?”

The mayor smiled, “Of course. Sam, your brother would like to say ‘hi’.” He handed the phone to Sam.

Sam swallowed hard, “Dean, hey, I’m fine.”

Dean closed his eyes in relief, “Thank god, kid. How’d this happen?”

“Snyder said because I won an award for an essay I wrote in history class about this **funky town** , I got to meet the mayor,” Sam hoped his brother would catch on.

As his brother spoke, Dean noticed that Buffy and her friends were watching him with concern. As his eyes met Buffy’s for a brief moment, she could see the anxiety in them. “Sam, don’t worry, I’ve got this. It’s gonna be okay.”

The mayor took the phone back. “See, I told you he was fine. Now go pack your things and I’ll call you later with the time you’ll need to pick up my Faith.”

 

As he closed his phone, Buffy reached for his arm, “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean began to look around for someone watching them. “The mayor has Sam. I’m supposed to run an errand for him later and then I get Sam back.”

“Okay,” Buffy huffed switching directly into Slayer mode. “We go tell Giles and get …”

“No,” Dean said firmly enough to stop Buffy. “I got this. It’s no biggie, just don‘t worry about it, okay?”

Xander and the rest exchanged looks, “Dean, we don’t work that way. We’re gonna get Sam back. Now, Buffy, what were you---”

“No, guys. Just, no,” Dean sighed. “Not that I don’t appreciate your help but --”

Buffy looked annoyed, “Dean, we’re gonna help.”

“Buffy, don’t you think the mayor is expecting that?” Dean looked at them and shook his head. “Sam said it’s a trap, Buffy. Listen, he took Sam to get me. He probably thinks that having me and Sam benches my dad.” He sighed, “From your track record, the mayor thinks that you and the super friends here are going to get involved and try to save us.” He looked into Buffy’s eyes. “If you do, it takes out everyone that stands in his way. Take a page from my dad’s play book. Stay focused on the mayor. Don’t worry about losing a game piece, think of the big picture.”

Buffy looked down. Dean put his hands on her arms and ducked down to move into her eye line again. “Babe, c’mon, you know we’ll be fine. Just don’t go doin’ exactly what Mayor McCheese expects, ‘kay?” Dean gave her a wink and small smirk.

Buffy nodded but her face was covered with worry.

“Good,” Dean’s shell of confidence returned. Then he turned to Willow, “Willow, Sam said something about an essay he wrote. I’m not sure, but if he mentioned it, I think it might be important. Maybe you could get it somehow?”

Willow nodded still too stunned to speak. “Got his laptop?” Oz asked in her place.

“Yeah, it’s probably back at our room.” The bell rang indicating it was time for lunch to end. “I’m supposed to pack up, I’ll leave the laptop behind so you guys can get it.” He glanced back at Buffy, then walked away.

 

They stood there stunned before Xander broke the silence. “When he said lose a game piece, what did he mean?” He looked at Buffy and the others. “No, tell me he didn’t mean.. Buffy?”

 

Buffy was determined. “I don’t lose game pieces. Oz, you and Xander go get the laptop, see if the essay is important. Willow, you and me are checking with Giles and finding out what we can about the Mayor’s offices. I’m sure Dean will call his dad. Once we’ve got everything in order, then we make our move.”

 

Dean braced himself and made the call he was dreading. “Dad? Hey, how soon do you think you’ll be getting here?”

Recognizing the tone in his son’s voice, John asked, “What’s happened?”

“The mayor’s got Sam, yanked him from school. He told me I’ve got to run an errand for him then I’ll get Sammy back.”

John took a long moment to process what Dean had said. “Shit,” he muttered.

“He told me to pack and that he would call me later with instructions.”

“All right,” John took a second to think. “Do what the guy says, for now. Bobby and I’ll get there by dawn. If there’s any way to get us or Mr. Giles a message, do it.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean packed as they spoke. When he picked up the laptop, he was nearly overcome with regret. “I’m sorry, Dad. I shoulda done better watchin’ out for him.”

John was quiet, thinking Dean couldn’t have known the mayor would go after Sam at school. Dean mistook the quiet for blame. “We’ll get him back.”


	31. The Box of Gravrock pt2

Wesley looked confused, “Why would the mayor be interested in Sam Winchester?”

“Catch up, Wes. Taking Sam means that Dean and his dad are going to do what they can to save him instead of helping me destroy the mayor,” Buffy said in exasperation.

“Divide and conquer,” Giles added. “However, Mr. Winchester was able to pass along a bit of information before this happened.” He placed an open book in front of Buffy. “The Box of Gavrock. It houses some great demonic energy which His Honor needs to devour come Ascension.”

“That must be what he has Dean doing. Getting this box. He knows I wouldn’t attack if Dean is carrying it.” Buffy sighed and looked at Giles.

Willow entered the library carrying large rolls of paper.

“What's that?” Wesley asked

“Maps. And stuff,” Willow replied with a smile at Buffy. “Plans for City Hall. They were in the Water and Power mainframe. I think I figured out where he’s holding Sam.”

Buffy smiled then looked at Giles. “Probably where his gonna keep the box of granola, too.”

“Gravrock, yes,” Giles pushed his glasses up his nose and bent over the pages Willow laid out for them. “That would make sense.”

 

Mayor Wilkins appraised Dean, as the young man stood in his office. “Hmm, I can’t for the life of me see what she sees in you.” Dean rolled his eyes, like he needed this guy’s approval. “Oh, you’re not bad looking,” the mayor said with a reassuring nod, “but realistically she’s a slayer and you’re just, well, you’re just an average human.”

“Can we just get on with the job you have for me? I’m not here to be set up with Faith,” Dean replied calmly.

The mayor laughed, “Oh, I wasn’t talking about my girl, Faith. She’s far too good for you. I was referring to that other slayer, Buffy,” the Mayor said with a shudder at her name. “However, I do like your go get ‘em attitude. That can get you far in life.” He looked at Faith with a smile, then returned his focus to Dean, “Well, not you, not in this life anyway. Unless we can convince you to join us, you don’t have much of a future.” Then the Mayor giggled. “It’s not like you had much of one anyway. Settling for life as a hunter, tsk, tsk, tsk. No, not much future there.”

“I didn’t come here for career counseling, either. I just want to get this job done and get my brother and get the hell out of Dodge.”

The mayor seemed to ponder Dean’s response. “You’re planning on leaving Sunnydale?”

“Those were kinda my dad’s orders until you dropped this in my lap,” Dean answered.

The mayor nodded, “Hm, well, that is interesting. But, let’s get down to business. It will be dusk soon. You are to take my Faith to the docks. There you will meet a currier who will have a special package for me. Bring the package to me, unopened, untouched, and undamaged, and your brother will be returned to you. Also unopened, untouched, and undamaged. Any questions?”

Dean shook his head, “No, sir.”

The mayor beamed. “Now, that,” he pointed at Dean, “is manners. Faith, there may be hope for this boy after all.”

 

Xander and Oz finally joined the group in the library. “What did you find on the laptop?” Buffy asked, hoping it would be something helpful.

Oz squinted, “Not sure. He’s got a couple different papers on here. I’m not sure which one the Mayor would be interested in, if any. I mean there’s history, English, a paper about a volcano in Hawaii… ”

Willow shrugged, “Well, Dean did say he wasn’t sure if it was important.”

Oz nodded and Buffy shrugged, maybe it wasn’t useful after all. Wesley held his hand out for the lap top. “Why don’t you let me look at them? Perhaps someone with a bit more knowledge of the demonic realm would be able to decipher the value of the papers.”

Buffy rolled her eyes but nodded to Oz who handed over the laptop.

 

“Faith, I don’t get it, why are you working with Mayor McSleeze?” Dean asked once he and Faith were alone in his car. “What's in it for you?”

Faith looked amused at his question, “What isn't? You know, I come to Sunnydale. I'm the Slayer. I do my job, kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine. And who's everybody thank? Buffy.”

Dean shook his head, “So?”

Faith continued as if he hadn’t said anything, “Everybody always asks, why can't you be more like Buffy? But did anyone ever ask if she could be more like me? She gets the Watcher. She gets the mom. She gets the little Scooby gang. What do I get? Jack squat. This is supposed to be my town! And now, the Mayor‘s taking real good care of me.”

Dean looks at her in disbelief, “You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me. You go all bat shit crazy with the Mayor just because you feel sorry for yourself?! You’re jealous of Buffy?!”

Faith looked as if she was about to kill Dean, “What do you know? My mom was so busy, you know, enjoying the drinking and passing out parts of life, that I never really got what I wanted, until now. You? You’re under Buffy’s spell, too.”

“Oh, poor little Faith, had a bad home life. Welcome to the fuckin’ club. Some demon took my mom before I was five. Growin’ up, I didn’t live in the same place for more than a month at a time. My dad’s so obsessed with hunting the thing that took my mom, that he rarely remembers he has kids. So, don’t go blaming this on your sad childhood, that’s a fuckin’ cop out and you know it.”

Faith turned away from Dean and remained quiet for a few minutes. “Well, if you had a chance at having everything you ever wanted, wouldn’t you take it?”

Dean sighed and glanced at her. “I can see why it would be an appealing choice,” he admitted after a moment. “But with everything you know about evil and what’s out there, why would you want to quit being a kick ass slayer to go kiss ass?”

“I’m not kissing anyone’s ass.”

They pulled up to the dock. “You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.”

 

Buffy checked the clock for what seemed the millionth time, then sighed heavily. “Do you think he’ll call or something when he gets Sam back?”

“We can only hope,” Giles looked at her with a half smile, hoping to soothe her worry. “For now, I suggest we come up with a plan to rescue them both.”

Buffy nodded. “I figure we can enter through the skylight. I'll take Angel with me.”

“There's a fire ladder on the east side of the building, here,” Xander added pointing at the map.

“Yes, yes, fine, but we still need to consider whether the Mayor... “ Wesley began.

Giles leaned back in his chair, “It won't be enough to simply have possession of the box.”

Willow nodded, “Right, we have to destroy it. Not just physically - ritually, with some down and dirty black magic.”

Wesley’s eyes became large. “Hang on. We don't know what such a ritual would require.”

Giles sat back at the table and flipped through a book. “I think the Breath of the Atropyx is standard for this sort of thing. Fairly simple recipe. Xander?”

Wesley attempted to read over Giles's shoulder but Giles handed the book to Xander. Xander took a sheet of paper and began to write, “I know. I'm ingredient getting guy.”

Wesley was fed up with being ignored. “Alright, stop! I demand everyone STOP this instant!” Everyone looked at him. “I'm in charge here and I say this is all moving much too fast. We need time to fully analyze the situation and devise a proper and strategic stratagem.”

Buffy was preparing to leave. “Wes, hop on the train or get off the tracks.”

Wesley gave her a knowing look, “The Mayor will most assuredly have supernatural safeguards protecting the room.” He looked around as the group exchanged looks. “Oh, we all forgot about that, did we?”

Buffy turned to Willow, “Looks like a job for Wicca girl. What do you say, Will? Big time danger.”

Willow nodded with a grin, “Hey, I eat danger for breakfast.”

“But oddly enough, she panics in the face of breakfast foods,” Xander joked.

“Let's get to work,” Buffy spoke with authority. “The moment we hear from Dean, we go.”

“And if we don’t hear from Dean?” Oz asked, not really wanting to be the downer in the group.

Buffy paused in thought. “We go anyway,” she nodded and the group set about their tasks.

 

Dean and Faith leaned against the car as they waited. Neither felt like speaking. Finally, Faith cocked her head to the side, “We’ve got company.”

Dean looked around, but didn’t see anyone. Faith touched his arm and pointed at the walkway between two warehouses. Dean shook his head in disbelief when a tall blonde figure approached them.

“What is he doing here?” the blonde asked.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s working for me now. Got the box?” Faith asked.

Spike looked Dean up and down. “What happened, Deanie, blondie dump you? What, then, you jump right in with this one? Miss first runner up? Slayer fetish?”

Dean glared at Spike for a moment, “Faith’s not runner up to anyone.” Faith looked at Dean in mild surprise. “Now, be a good little monster and give the girl the box.”

Spike sucked in his cheeks and narrowed his eyes, before he continued. “Make him back up, Slayer, then you get your box.”

Faith looked at Dean and motioned with her head for him to move. Once Spike was satisfied with Dean’s distance from him, he produced the box. “Now, do you have my money?”

Faith smirked and reached into her pocket. Before she could withdraw her hand with the requested cash, Dean shot Spike. Spike fell to the ground, dropping the box, and howling in pain. Faith dashed forward, scooped up the box and raced to the car. Dean already had the car started and was turning it around when Faith climbed in.

“What’d you do that for? A bullet can’t kill him!” Faith screeched at Dean as they drove off.

Dean chuckled, “I hate that asshole. And, yeah, it won’t kill him, but, since it was consecrated silver,” he grinned at Faith, “it hurt like a son of a bitch.”

Faith shook her head and chuckled. “Well, this is going to make the Mayor happy. He got the box and he gets to keep the cash. Not bad, Winchester.”

 

Behind the city hall, a dark van stopped in a parking lot. Wesley was driving, Giles rode shotgun. Buffy, Angel, and Willow got out.

“Now remember, if anything should go awry, Wesley and I will create a diversion,” Giles said quietly.

“Right,” Wesley nodded. “Let's synchronize our watches. I have twenty-one four…” Buffy and Willow held up their bare wrists. “Yes, typical.”

Willow shrugged, “Maybe we could just count. One - one thousand, two - one thousand, …”

Giles squeezed his eyes shut for a second, “Just be careful, all of you.”

The trio marched to the building, Angel pulled down the fire ladder, and Willow started climbing.

 

Faith practically skipped into the Mayor’s office, she was so happy. Dean had practically complimented her, the job was done, and it was done with extra benefits for her boss. She knew the mayor was going to be pleased.

“Well, look who’s back,” the Mayor spun around in his chair to face them.

“Boss, you’re gonna love this,” Faith grinned. She placed the box and the envelope of money on the Mayor’s desk.

The Mayor’s eyes widened. “Well, well, well, look what we have here. The box of Gravrock and the money. Nicely done, you two.” He smiled at both of them. “You two make quite the team.”  
He turned to the man standing guard at the door. “Take this to our room upstairs.” The man took the box and left the room.

Faith beamed at Dean, however Dean was glaring at the Mayor. “Glad you’re happy. Now, let me have Sam, and we’ll be outta your town by morning.”

The Mayor shifted in his seat and tucked his head to the side. “Gosh, ya know. I’d like to, but there’s been a little change in plans.”

“What?!” Dean and Faith said in unison.

The Mayor chuckled, “Now, now, Faith, this doesn’t concern you.” He changed his focus to Dean. “Mr. Winchester, you are free to go, thank you for your help.” The Mayor bowed his head slightly.

“I’m not going anywhere without Sam,” Dean reached for the gun at the small of his back.

Faith noticed his actions and slapped his arm away, giving him a warning glare. “Why do you want the kid?” Faith asked while keeping her hand on Dean’s arm.

“Oh, I don’t,” the Mayor responded with a small shake of his head. “While you were out, I got a message from a very old friend.” He looked at Dean. “Your brother is very important to him. Since he can‘t come here due to my Faith being a Slayer and all, I‘m going to send Sam his way.”

Dean’s mouth fell open. “You can’t!” Dean attempted to shake his arm free from Faith’s grip. Faith moved behind Dean stealing his gun before he had a chance to grab it.

 

On the roof of City Hall, the Willow, Buffy and Angel peered through the skylight. Angel opened the it and Buffy handed Willow a book and a bottle containing salt. Buffy leaned through the open window, “Sam?” she whispered.

Sam moved into her eye line, “Buffy?” he whispered back.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get you out of there,” she whispered. “Did Faith or the Mayor store a box in there?”

“Yeah, some guy just brought it in,” Sam pointed to the box on the table directly below Buffy.

“Cool, stand back a sec,” Buffy warned.

Willow read a spell in Latin then she poured the salt over the box. As the salt fell, a blue force field appeared around the box, then suddenly disappeared.

“Cool..” Sam whispered

Willow grinned, “Oh yeah, I'm bad.”

Buffy patted Willow on the back, “Four stars, Will. Now get going.”

“I'm gone.” Willow left by the fire ladder. Angel fit Buffy with a harness and set up a pulley system. He lowered her down over the box.

 

The Mayor’s eyes widened as the scene before him unfolded. “Well, Dean, I have to say I’m surprised at your reaction,” The Mayor stood up. “Sam wouldn’t be harmed, he’d get the best care, I assure you. And you know, with how well you and Faith work together, I could offer you a position in our organization.”

“Fuck you.”

Faith pulled Dean back from the Mayor’s desk. “That kind of language is unacceptable in front of a lady,” the Mayor growled. He walked to his window, then turned to face Dean again. “You know, I understand your anger. I’ve lost loved ones in my past.” He walked around to the front of his desk. “I’m not without a heart. You can say good bye to your brother.” He went to clap his hand on Dean’s shoulder but thought better of it. “Faith, take Mr. Winchester upstairs to see his brother. And then, say your good byes.”

Faith looked a bit taken back, knowing what the mayor meant.

The Mayor studied Faith’s reaction, “Do you think you can persuade him to join our team, my dear?”

“I don’t know, I doubt it, but maybe,” Faith squeezed Dean’s arm.

“But you want the chance, don’t you, dear?” The Mayor gave Faith his fatherly, knowing, look. “Well, you know I can’t deny you anything.” The Mayor grinned. “You can lock him up there, too. Give you a couple days to work your magic.”

Faith smiled widely, “Thanks, Boss.”

 

Buffy landed silently. “Hey, Sam,” she smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. Then she slipped out of the harness. “Put this on and Angel will pull you up.”

“Cool,” Sam grabbed his backpack and stepped into the harness. Buffy tugged on the cable and Angel began reel Sam up to the roof.

 

“Faith, I can’t believe you’re doing this. The Mayor is going to hand Sammy over to a demon. And not just any demon, but the one that killed my mom,” Dean seethed.

Faith had released Dean’s arms, but still had his gun tucked in her waistband. “Relax, I didn’t sign on to kill a kid.”

Dean stopped walking, “What are you saying, Faith?”

“Just give me a minute to think,” Faith shook her head. “I don’t know how yet, but, I’ll get your brother out of here.” She sighed. “I’ll get him to your dad or something.”

Dean stared at her for a minute, “You’d do that? What about the Mayor?”

“I don’t know. Give me a minute. I’ll come up with something.” She walked on. “Maybe there’s something the Mayor wants more, ya know?”

Dean walked with her, “Yeah, maybe. I mean, he didn’t want Sam, he’s just passing him along.”

Faith’s eyes brightened with an idea. “Right, if I can get him something he wants more…” Her thought interrupted by a noise coming from inside the conference room.

The guards at the door, along with Faith and Dean, rushed into the room.

 

Their mouths fell open, seeing Buffy dangling from a cable by the skylight.

Dean rushed in, looking around, “Sammy!”

Buffy pointed up, “Up there?” She shrugged. Dean rushed to her and looked up to see Sam wave down.

The guards vamped out, growled and attacked Buffy. Faith rushed Dean and tackled him.

Angel pointed in the direction of the fire ladder. “Kid, take the ladder down and get the hell out of here.” Then he jumped through the open skylight.

Faith had Dean pinned to the ground. She punched him across the face. Then she leaned down to his ear. “Make this look good,” she whispered then pulled back with a wink.

Dean stared at her for the briefest moment, then smirked. She freed his arm and he punched her across the face. As she rolled off him, he reached behind her and retrieved his gun from her back.

Buffy and Angel fought the vampires, until they heard Faith order, “Back off, boys.”

They turned to see Dean holding a gun to Faith’s head. The vampires held up their hands.

“Good. Now, we‘ll be leaving,” Dean while still holding the gun on Faith, directed Angel and Buffy to the door. Once they were out the conference room door, Dean mouthed, “thank you,” to Faith.

Faith looked to see that no one was watching, “One more,” she whispered and pointed to her cheek, “gotta look good.”

Dean shook his head but pulled back and punched her across the face, again. Faith’s head spun from the force of the blow, then she shut the door. Dean took off running after Buffy and Angel.

Faith looked at the two vamps that were in the conference room with her. “Hey, fellas. Come here.” When the vampires approached, Faith staked them. Then made herself comfortable on the floor to make it look like she’d been knocked unconscious and waited for the Mayor to find her.

 

As they exited the building, Buffy and Angel ran out of the building and darted right, Dean went left, back to his car, and found Sam hiding in the backseat. As the Mayor’s brut squad left the building in pursuit, a black van accelerated past the door and the men chased it. Buffy and Angel stood up and watched from their hiding place in the bushes. A moment later, Dean pulled up in the Impala, “Get in.”

Buffy crawled into the backseat, forcing Angel into the front, with Dean.

“Guys, that was so cool,” Sam gushed. “Dean, you should have seen it. Buffy descended through the skylight, like in those spy movies. Then she sent me up. Then Angel jumped down.”

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at his brother. “Glad you had fun, Sammy.” He looked at Buffy quickly, only to notice that she was looking at Angel. Dean hit the steering wheel, attracting all eyes. When he felt them looking, he thought he needed to distract them. “Guess who delivered the box the Mayor needed?” He smirked as he felt Angel and Buffy move in their seats. “Spike.”

“Spike?” the others in the car repeated.

 

“Faith, Faith, my dear, can you hear me?” the Mayor leaned over the girl and gently caressed her cheek.

Faith murmured.

The Mayor leaned back. “I will have that boy’s intestines on a stake!”

“No,” Faith muttered, “it was Angel that did this, not Dean.” She rolled onto her side and pushed herself up. “I’ll be fine, Boss.”

The Mayor hugged her. “I know you will, sweetie. It’s that Angel that needs to worry.” He looked around, “Now what happened to my box?”

 

In the library, Oz and Xander had prepared the ingredients needed to destroy the Box of Gravrock. When Willow Giles and Wesley entered, Xander looked up expectantly. “Did you get the box?”

“Don’t know yet,” Giles responded as he took off his jacket. “I believe we got the Winchester boy back, though.”

“That’s a relief,” Oz said as he broke from a hug with Willow.

“Wow, guys you did great,” Willow smiled as she looked at the preparations Oz and Xander made. Xander looked quite pleased with himself.

“Well, let’s just hope Buffy returns with the box,” Wesley added and collapsed into a chair.

 

Dean called his dad while Buffy led Sam to the library. Angel followed, keeping his distance from the Winchesters. “Yeah, Dad. Sam’s fine. Not even a scratch.” Dean listened to his father for a moment, “New motel, new aliases. Got it. See ya, tomorrow.”

“Sam!” Willow chirped and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Willow,” Sam answered with a small blush. “That thing you did to the box was way cool.” Buffy and Sam sat at the table with the others. Dean and Angel moved to the far end of the room.

Willow shrugged, “Aw, it was nothing.”

“Yes, wonderful to see you’re all right. Did you get the box of Gravrock?” Wesley asked in irritation.

Buffy made a face. “Well, things didn’t go exactly as planned.”

Giles nodded. “I take that to mean no.”

Buffy shook her head, “You’d be right.” Giles and Wesley both slumped back in their chairs.

Sam looked at the watchers and Buffy. “Why didn’t you tell me you needed the box? I coulda slipped it into my backpack.”

That brought everyone to a new low.

“Of course, that woulda meant I had to leave this behind,” Sam said as he pulled a very large, very old book from his pack.

Giles sat up, immediately grabbing the book. “The Book of Ascension?”

“Just volume one. I lifted a couple pages from some of the others, though,” Sam said as he produced them from his pack, also. Giles and Wesley smiled like kids at Christmas and began to pour over the material.

Buffy looked at him in awe. “Sam, this is your night for suave. You should get captured more often.”

Sam shook his head, “No, thank you.”

“Sam, the super sneak, nice job, kid,” Xander added with a high five.

 

Angel could feel Dean’s icy glare and seeing that everyone was safe, he rose to go.

“Hey, uh, thanks for saving my brother,” Dean’s words stopped him. The disdain in Dean’s eyes didn’t match the sentiment.

Angel nodded, “It’s what we do. I’m glad we could help.” He took a step in the direction of the door.

“Yeah, you do that a lot. Good thing I didn’t waste you when you came back from hell, or..” Dean finished with a shrug.

Angel paused. “Yeah, well, I guess I should thank you for that.”

“Don’t thank me, that was all Buffy’s doing.” Dean’s feeling towards Angel were clear in his tone.

 

Buffy looked over at Angel and Dean and smiled. To her, it appeared that they were getting along.

 

Dean got up and moved passed Angel. “Come on super sneak, we got find a new place to stay,” he smiled at Sam. “Thanks, you guys, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam grabbed his stuff and they headed to the door. “Oh, Mr. Giles, my dad’ll be here tomorrow, I’m sure he’s gonna wanna talk to you.”

Giles nodded, “Yes, of course.”

Buffy sat in mild surprise; Dean hadn’t even offered her a ride home.

 

Dean found it difficult to sleep. His mind kept wandering back to Faith. She had helped him and he didn’t tell anybody. Should he have let them know that Faith wasn’t one hundred percent on the Mayor’s team? Dean twirled a knife as he thought. Maybe Faith could be used as a spy or a mole, he wondered. Whose side is she really on? He walked around their new room making sure the wards were in place and the salt lines intact.

 

The Mayor sat in Faith’s room, watching as she prepared for bed. “You don’t have a concussion do you dear?” he asked with concern.

Faith wrinkled her brow, “I don’t think so.” She took in his worried look. “I’m sorry I let you down.” She sat down next to him and hung her head. “It would have been an even match had that Angel not dropped in from the skylight.”

The Mayor patted her hand, “There child, don’t worry yourself. I’m not disappointed in you. Putting something of such value in a room with that kind of vulnerability, not my best idea.” He chuckled. “However, they only made off with the boy, and a book, which I’ve already read. The box is still in my possession.”

Faith looked up at him, “So, you’re not mad?”

“At you? Heavens no,” he assured her. “That Angel, though,” he paused and cupped her face in his hand. “Well, he has really earned a place on my list for marring your beautiful face. Don’t worry, dear, I know just how to take care of him.”

“It bothers me to see you so sad, muffin,” the Mayor said to Faith. “I have just the thing to cheer you up.” He patted her hand.

Faith straightened up expectantly, “Really?”

“Didn’t you say you always wanted a pet? A dog to be exact?” the Mayor could barely contain his glee.

“You got me a dog?!” Faith squealed.

“Oh, not just any dog,” the mayor smiled. “A very special dog, three actually.”

Faith’s eyes widened as did her smile. “Three dogs?!”

The Mayor nearly jumped from his seat. “Not just any dogs, either. These are very special dogs and they have been given very special training.” Faith bounced on her bed. “Now, dear, they don’t arrive for a couple of days, but when they do,” he scrunched his shoulders and wrinkled up his face, “boy, are we going to have fun!”


	32. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing, hell hounds and prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Prom episode of season three of Buffy. Some dialogue was lifted from the episode.

Sam burst through the library doors, “You guys still have my laptop? Dean said…” Giles and Wesley barely looked up from the texts they had been studying, but they mumbled something in response.

Buffy hopped off the counter, “Sure, Sam. Wesley has it in his office. I’ll get it for you.” She went into the office and retrieved it. “Here, Wesley wanted to look at your essays or something.”

“Oh, did he get what he needed?” Sam asked as he tucked the laptop under his arm and head back out the doors.

Buffy shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess so.” She began to walk with him down the hall.

“Sorry, we didn’t pick you up this morning, we over slept,” Sam said as he increased his pace.

“No biggie, I got here just the same,” Buffy replied as she hurried to keep up with him. “Sam, slow down, I want to ask you something.”

Sam turned to her, “Okay, but, I have Mr. Hendricks this hour and I’m already late.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, freshman. “Sam, I got that covered. I want to ask you something.”

Sam stopped walking, “Okay.”

“Is something wrong with Dean? I mean is he okay? He’s been acting a little..”

“Stressed out?” Sam laughed. “Yeah, he’s totally stressed out.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, that’s how he gets when he’s worried. It used to be just me that worried him,” Sam added with a smile. “Now it’s you, too.”

Buffy was surprised to hear that. “Why is he worried about me?” She lowered her voice.

“Yeah, well, ever since we learned that…” Sam’s voice trailed off and he just stared a Buffy. He just realized that since slayers die young, Buffy was going to die.

“Sam? What is it? Learned what?”

Sam blinked a couple times. “He’s just worried about you,” Sam mumbled still staring at her.

“Why?” Buffy asked and continued walking towards Sam’s class. She remembered Dean’s thoughts when he was comforting her. He did keep repeating ‘I can’t be losing you already‘. She stopped when she noticed Sam wasn’t hurrying anymore. “Sam, what else?” Sam attempted to look like he didn’t know what she was talking about. “Sam, please, you have a worse poker face than Willow.”

Sam swallowed, “Usual stuff, that’s it, Buffy, I swear. Dean’s just stressed.”

Buffy studied him for a second, but couldn’t determine if he was lying. They had reached the classroom. “Mr. Hendricks? Sam was helping Mr. Giles in the library, so don’t mark him late.”

Mr. Hendricks nodded, Sam and Buffy shared a quick smile. “Where’d you guys move to?” She asked before leaving him.

* * *

  
Dean had only just finished his shower when he heard a banging on the door. It was too early for his dad, and the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign should have stopped housekeeping. He quickly pulled on his jeans and yelled, “Just a sec,” before going to the door. “Buffy, hi,” he said in surprise. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have school?”

Buffy smiled and walked passed him into the room. “Hi, and I’m here to see you. I figured I already got into college and my SAT’s show I pretty much know the basics. So,” she shrugged, “if I want to skip a class or three, I think I can.” She sat on the bed.

“O-kay,” Dean said slowly. He went to his pack to grab a shirt and pulled it on, not noticing Buffy’s look of disappointment when he did. Dean leaned against the dresser. “Sorry, I didn’t pick you up this morning,” he said finally dragging a hand through his still damp hair. “We overslept. I called, but you guys must’ve left by then.”

Buffy moved to the end of the bed so she’d be right in front of him. “It’s okay, my mom dropped me off.”

Dean nodded, “Is something wrong? I mean, is something going on with the Mayor or something?”

‘No,” Buffy shook her head. “I just wanted to see you. We didn’t get much of a chance to talk last night.”

“Oh.” They stared at each other for a minute in silence.

“Dean, are you mad at me? Did I do something?”

“No, why?”

Buffy looked at him and wished she could still hear thoughts, that would be so much easier. She took a deep breath. “Ever since Faith joined team Mayor, you’ve been different.” She added finger quotes to different. “I want to know why.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Buffy felt like strangling him, but instead, she said, “Even Sam said you’re stressed.”

Dean made a face at her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What else did Sammy say?”

“That you’re worried about me,” Buffy said calmly. “And don’t blame Sam. You said it, too. I mean you thought it. A lot. When I was able to read minds.” Dean didn’t say anything. “I wish I could still read your mind, that’d be much easier.”

Dean smirked a little. “There’s nothing there to read.”

“Dean,” Buffy whined in exasperation, “I’m trying to be serious. Please tell me what’s been bothering you.”

Dean sighed and shook his head, “Buffy,” when he looked at Buffy again, she was still giving him that worried look. “Seriously, you don’t need to worry about me. I’m fine. Everything‘s fine.” Her expressions told him she didn’t believe him. He let out yet another sigh. “Last night? Sammy and the mayor -- I had it handled, Buffy. I don’t need you risking your life over stupid shit like that.”

Buffy was momentarily stunned. “Dean, I love you, and Sam. Don’t you get that? I couldn’t just do nothing.” She stood in front of him and he moved his legs to allow her to stand between them. He put his hands on her hips.

Dean stared at the far wall for a minute and nodded slowly. It felt good to know that she loved him, but it did nothing to ease his concern for her. “You’ve got enough to deal with right now.”

“Dean, you’re the most important thing in my life. If something happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.” She place her hand on his cheek.

Dean took her hand from his face and looked into her eyes. “Well, if you ever feel the need to save me again. Don’t bring Angel.”

Buffy wasn’t sure if he was joking, but she smiled. “Don’t put yourself in danger again and I won’t.”

Dean didn’t return her smile. He stood up from against the desk, kissed the top of her head, and moved away from her. “You would pick today of all days to skip out.” Buffy watched him move around the room. “Any other day, I’d be making you make good on your promise of staying in bed with me all day.” He winked at Buffy, “but, no, you pick the day my dad is showing up. Awesome timing, Summers.”

She shrugged, “It’s a gift?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, keeping me frustrated does seem to be a talent of yours.” Buffy looked at him in shock. “Let’s get you back to school. So my dad doesn’t kick my ass when he finds you here.”

* * *

  
In the library, late that afternoon, Willow, Oz, Buffy, and Xander gathered to help Giles with research. “So it was blue and sorta short, go on,” Buffy said to Willow as they took seats at the table.

“Not too short, medium. And it had this weird, sorta fringey stuff on its arms,” Willow explained.

“What's that, a demon?” Giles asked as he looked up from his book.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “A prom dress that Will was thinking of getting. Can't you ever get your mind out of the hellmouth?”

“I'd be delighted to,” Giles said with a frustrated sigh. “However, the day of the Mayor's Ascension is fast approaching and we don't know what to expect.”

Dean entered the library, followed closely by his father, John, and Bobby Singer. “Trouble is, we don't know which demon he is going to become,” Dean finished then nodded a greeting to the gathered group.

“Mr. Giles,” John said holding out his hand

Giles rose, “Mr. Winchester, it’s good to see you.”

“Thanks, you too.” John turned to the man next to him, “This is Bobby Singer. He’s here to offer his assistance.”

“It’s good to meet you, sir. Mr. Winchester speaks very highly of you,” Giles said shaking the man’s hand.

“You, too, Mr. Giles,” Bobby replied.

“I am Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the watcher,” Wesley said in his most authoritative manner.

Bobby and John looked unimpressed but shook his hand.

“Well, as I was saying, there are thousands of species of demon he could become,” Giles said as they all took seats at the table.

“So, it's safe to say we shouldn't waste any time of such trifling matters as a school dance,” Wesley said.

Buffy whispered to Willow, “We'll get you a dress. You know, we should check April Fools.”

Xander nodded, “I myself am dipping into my road trip fund to procure a shiny new tux, so look for me to dazzle.”

“And I myself will be wearing pink taffeta as chenille would not go with my complexion. Can we _please_ talk about the Ascension?” an exasperated Giles demanded.

John and Bobby looked at Dean who smirked and shook his head slightly. The Sunnydale group didn’t seem to be as focused as the hunters would have liked. Buffy rolled her eyes. “Giles, we get it. Miles to go before we sleep. But, especially if we're all gonna vaporize or something on Graduation Day, we deserve a little prommy fun. One night of glory, not to much to ask.”

“Well, what about the pages that Sam stole from the Mayor's book? Look, he put his life on the line there, pal. Don't tell me they're useless,” Xander interjected.

“On the contrary, no, we, uh,” Giles noted the looks flying between Dean and his father, “we know the Ascension refers to a human transforming into a demon, the living embodiment of an immortal. And Graduation Day, our Mayor Wilkins is scheduled to do just that.”

“Exactly how did Sam get his hands on these books?” John asked his calm voice masking his anger.

Before Dean could answer, Xander did. “He was kidnapped by the mayor and stole them while he was being held there.”

Bobby attempted to break the tension between John and Dean. “Sounds more like something Dean would try.”

Dean smirked at Bobby, “Guess I’m starting to rub off on the kid.”

John was already tired of the kids Buffy surrounded herself with, especially Xander. It really irritated him that they seemed to be rubbing off on Dean. “Bobby, why don’t you tell them about Lohash”

Bobby nodded and squinted at Giles, “About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Valleys above the Urals, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension. Became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. It decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out to record what had happened.”

It was Wesley’s turn to squint, “Ahem, I'm sorry, but Lo-Hash was a four-winged soul killer, am I right?” Bobby nodded. “I was given to understand that they're not that fierce. Of all the demons that we've faced...

Bobby shook his head, “You've never seen a demon.”

Buffy scoffed and raised her hand. “Uh, excuse me? Kind of professionally, four years running.”

“No disrespect, Miss, but all the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids. The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon. They're different,” Bobby confirmed.

“Different?” Giles asked.

“How?” Buffy demanded.

Bobby cleared his throat, “Well, for one thing, they're bigger.”

* * *

  
As he left the school that evening, Xander was confronted by Anya.“Xander!”

“Well, hey, it's demon Anya, punisher of evil males. Still haven't got your powers back?” Xander asked, then turned serious. “You haven't, right?”

“No,” she confirmed. “I will, though. It's just a matter of time.”

“So now, how did that work?” Xander asked. “Women would wish horrible things upon their ex-boyfriends. You'd show up and make it happen.”

“That's right,” Anya smiled. “The power of the Wish made me a righteous sword to smite the unfaithful. You know, you can laugh, but I have witnessed a millennium of treachery and oppression from the males of the species and I have nothing but contempt for the whole libidinous lot of them."

“Then why you talking to me?” Xander asked as he attempted to hurry away.

Anya averted her eyes, “I don't have a date for the prom.”

“Well gosh. I wonder why not. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with your sales pitch?”

“Men are evil. Will you go with me?” Anya asked.

Xander wrinkled his brow, “One of us is very confused, and I honestly don't know which.”

“You know, this happens to be all your fault,” Anya pouted.

“My fault?!” Anya nodded, “You were unfaithful to Cordelia so I took on the guise of a twelfth-grader to tempt her with the Wish. When I lost my powers I got stuck in this persona, and now I have all these feelings. I don't understand it. I don't like it. All I know is I really want to go to this dance and I want someone to go with me.”

“Be still my heart. Oh wait, it is,” Xander continued walking. “How come I got the short straw?”

Anya batted her eyelashes “You're not quite as obnoxious as most of the alpha males around here. Plus I know you don't have a date,” she smiled in victory.

“I haven't settled on anyone yet,” Xander muttered.

“Fine,” Anya huffed. “Look, I know you find me attractive. I've seen you looking at my breasts.”

Xander shook his head. “Nothing personal, but when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open.”

Anya rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Look, do you wanna go with me or not?”

* * *

  
Faith grinned and clapped her hands excitedly as three hell hounds bounded around her for attention. “This is so great! Thanks, Boss!” she shouted over the barking of her pets.

“Anything for you, sweetie,” the Mayor beamed. “But you haven’t seen their best trick.”

Faith’s attention was drawn from the dogs as one of the Mayor’s men wheeled in large curtain.

The Mayor was rocking back and forth on his heels, nearly giggling in anticipation. “This is going to be great, Faith. Just you watch.”

The man began to cautiously back away from the curtain. On the Mayor’s signal, the man tore the curtain away; behind it were two mannequins in formal wear. The hell hounds began to snarl. One started to crouch, preparing to pounce. The Mayor pressed a button on his remote and More Than Words by Extreme started to play. The dogs went into a frenzy and attacked the mannequins, tearing them apart.

Faith stood with her mouth open in awe. “Cool,” she whispered, then turned to the Mayor. “What’s with the old school ballad?”

“It’s Sunnydale High’s Prom theme,” the Mayor gloated as he watched Faith catch on to his plan.

“Oh, boss, you do know what I like,” Faith grinned mischievously.

“I’m glad you’re pleased with your gift,” he said with his smug smile. “A dog's friendship is stronger than reason, stronger than it's own sense of self-preservation. Buffy's like a dog, and hey, before you can say Jack Robinson, you'll get to see me kill her like one.”

Faith turned to him with a large smile.

“Wait ‘til you see what I have in store for Angel,” the Mayor sneered.

* * *

  
From the lack of conversation during the return to the motel, Sam knew his father was angry. He could tell by the way Dean kept changing his grip on the steering wheel, that Dean was expecting a fight. Sam looked over at Bobby for some kind of clue as to what had put them in their current state, but the man betrayed nothing.

Back at the motel, though, Bobby grabbed Sam’s arm, “Hey, kid, how about you and me grab some dinner?” He looked at John and Dean. “We’ll bring something back for you.”

John and Dean nodded. Dean reached for Sam’s bag. “Sam, I’ll take that for you.”

Sam handed over the bag, studied his family, and realized he should be grateful for the escape Bobby was offering.

“How the hell do you let your brother risk his life like that?” John thundered the moment the door was shut.

“Let him? I didn’t let him do anything,” Dean countered. “I told you the Mayor grabbed him at school. Sam was put in the same room as the books and he took one. It’s what you would have wanted him to do.”

John clenched his jaw. “Does the Mayor know Sam took it?”

“I don’t know,” Dean answered, “Buffy, Angel, and I were in the room, too. For all I know, he thinks it was any one of us.”

John looked up at him, “Angel?”

“Yes, sir. He works with them a lot.”

John rolled his eyes, mirroring his son’s feelings. “Did anything else happen when Sam was with the Mayor?”

Dean wasn’t sure about telling his dad about the Mayor’s threat of sending Sam to the demon, but figured he better be honest about it. “The Mayor threatened to kill me, and he was going to hand Sam over to some other demon.”

John slammed his hand on the table, but didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he stood. “That’s it. You and Sam pack up. You‘re going to Pastor Jim’s.”

“What? No. No, sir. You gotta let me stay, help with this ascension.”

John glared at Dean, “I think it’s more important to get Sam and you out of town, some place safe. Buffy’ll concentrate better knowing you’re safe.”

“You gotta be kidding me,” Dean responded sitting on the bed. “I can help. I’ve been doing a lot of hunting and killing of demons while I’ve been here, Dad. I’m not a kid, anymore.”

“You’re acting like one.”

“Sir,” Dean tried to keep his voice even, “I can’t run away from this.”

John stared at his son coldly. “What’re you saying, Dean? You gonna abandon the hunt for what killed your mother? You just gonna leave me and Sammy so you can shack up with your girlfriend?”

Dean was astounded by his father’s accusation. “No, Dad, you don’t--” Dean began but John held up his hand to stop another argument.

“Dean, you‘re too close to all this to make a clear decision,” John sighed heavily and turned to go.

“Dad,” Dean began again, though his dad kept heading towards the door, “Buffy’s gonna die.”

John stopped, turned to see his son looking more hurt than he had ever seen him. “What do you mean?’

“I don’t know what you know about slayers, but I had Sam look stuff up,” Dean swallowed hard. “He checked out one of that Pryce’s guy’s books. He found out the oldest slayer wasn’t even twenty-five.” Dean took a second to meet his father’s eyes. “I’m not gonna quit the family, but with the Mayor becoming the biggest friggin’ demon any of us has seen, I gotta stay and help. I can‘t let her face this alone.”

John lowered his eyes, “I’ll think it over.”

* * *

  
Late that night, Buffy returned from patrol feeling anxious. Her talk with Dean earlier, replayed in her head. It hadn’t gone the way she had hoped. She changed out of her slaying garb into her pajamas. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. Seeing a picture she had of her and Dean from Christmas, she pouted. She hadn’t seen him smile like that in a while, she missed it. Suddenly, she heard something at her window. She nearly giggled with delight when Dean crawled through.

“I was just thinking about you,” she whispered as she approached him.

Dean practically rushed to her. His one hand cradled her head, the other went to her waist. Both hands pulled her tightly to him, allowing him to kiss her deeply.

Buffy became weak in the knees and making Dean support her. His mouth left hers to travel to her neck and Buffy tilted her head lazily. His hands began to roam over her body. “Dean,” she moaned in a whisper.

He pulled back from her and looked in her eyes. He seemed about to say something, but instead he cradled her face and kissed her gently. Then he took her hand and led her to the bed. He toed off his shoes and sat on the bed, he drew her to him, so once again she stood between his legs. “Dean?”

He grinned, “You‘re wearing my favorite shirt.”

She looked down, then quirked her brow at him, “Funny.”

“I’m serious,” he whispered. His eyes going to the word on her chest. “Why do you think I called you Princess?” His finger skimmed across the letters, from P to s, making Buffy‘s heart rate jump. “I nearly died when I saw you in this that morning your mom made breakfast. I‘da been dead if she asked me to stand.” He grinned.

“Dean, stop,” she giggled, blushed and lightly smacked his chest.

“Shh, come here,” he gather her close and kissed her letting his hands go down her thighs and back up to the small of her back.

Buffy practically purred into his mouth and she climbed into his lap straddling his legs. Dean stood keeping her legs wrapped around him. He turned them and crawled onto her bed before he lay her down.

He sighed appreciatively as he looked at her. “You are so frickin’ beautiful, Buffy.” He moved her shirt up and kissed her belly, then smiled up at her. He lay on top of her, then he rolled them over. As he looked up at her, he brushed her hair back. “God, I love you so much. I shoulda told you this morning, I don‘t know why I didn‘t. So, I had to come see you.” He stretched up and kissed her. “Ya know, so I could tell you.”

Buffy was sure she had the dumbest smile on her face, but she was so happy she didn’t care. “I love you, too, ya know.” She bent down to kiss him. After a few minutes of kissing, Dean was finding it difficult to control his hands and other extremities. When Buffy shifted over him, a soft groan escaped him. Buffy smiled to herself and moved her hips again.

Dean’s hands held her hips down against him for a minute before he let go and opened his eyes. Buffy smiled and her hands were at the hem of her shirt about to lift if off. “Buffy, uh, don’t. I mean, you don’t have to do that.” He let out a breath, “I really didn’t come here to, uh, I mean we don’t have to. I just wanted to see you.”

Buffy’s smile grew and she moved against him. “What if I want to?” she whispered.

Dean’s upstairs brain took a second to catch up, his downstairs brain, however, totally on board, especially when Buffy slid against him, again. Dean’s eyes focused on her lips and Buffy bent over kiss him. She slipped her hands down his body, eventually grasping the hem of his t-shirt. She pulled it off as she sat up again.

Then she began a trail of kisses down his chest. Dean’s hands were on her sides and his breaths were shallow. Her hands went to the button of his jeans and slowly she undid them, lowered them, and made Dean suck in a breath the moment she touched him.

Their eyes met, and Buffy could see that she was making Dean crazy with lust. She moved further down his body and took him into her mouth, causing Dean to instantly tense, his fingers gripped her shoulders, then the sheets and he rolled his hips up to meet her mouth. Her hand and mouth worked in a slow sensual tandem. Dean was quickly losing the battle of self control and he begged her to stop. She sat back, smiling dreamily at him. Dean panted as he looked up at her, “you still have clothes on.” He tugged her Princess tank off as he sat up. He pulled her to him so that he could cover her breast with his teasing kisses.

Buffy didn’t want him to stop, but she had to move away to take her panties off. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her. She climbed back onto his lap and ground against him, driving both of them closer to the edge. “Buffy,” Dean panted, “I didn’t bring anything, I didn’t think we’d…”

Buffy cocked her head and winked, “It’s okay, my boyfriend taught me to always be prepared.” She leaned over to her bedside table and pulled a condom from the drawer. She lifted her hips and guided him to her entrance and slowly, so deliciously slowly, she began to move until he was hardly in her. Then she’d lower herself taking every inch of him back inside her.

Dean couldn’t take her slow torture. He tried to flip them over, but Buffy wasn’t having it. “Buffy,” he whined, “please, baby, you’re killing me. I need to -- move more.”

With him completely buried inside, Buffy leaned back and stretched her arms over her head. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth as she brought her arms down to pin him down. “I thought you liked me on top.”

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the pillow. “God, I do, good god, girl, please,” he begged.

“What, Dean? Faster?” Buffy teased before she quickened her pace. Dean’s grip on her hips tightened the faster she went. Soon, she let out a whimper and Dean opened his eyes to see that she was as gone as he was.

“Buffy,” he moaned as he tried to hold her through his orgasm. Buffy’s eyes shot wide as she felt what was happening, slowing it to send her over the edge.

She slowed her movements and leaned back, smiling lazily at him. “God, you feel so good.”

Dean shared her lazy smile. He was too wiped out to say a smart-alec comment, he couldn’t even smirk. Buffy rested her head on his chest while they caught their breath. She smiled listening to his heart pound. Dean smiled and stroked her hair and wished the morning would never come.

* * *

  
The next morning…………….

Anya left the table, nearly bumping into Dean and Buffy as they approached. Dean moved behind Buffy to ineffectively hide from Anya. Anya arched her brow at the couple, “Buffy, Dirt,” she nodded.

“Hey, she’s the girlfriend I told you I had,” Dean said thinking that would prove something to the former demon.

Anya stopped. “Kinda,” she repeated with finger quotes as she said it. “And don’t think she didn’t, at one time, want to rip your heart out and stomp it into dust.” Anya turned and strutted off.

Dean looked at Buffy in a panic. Buffy shrugged sheepishly, “It was when I heard that girl over the phone.” Dean just nodded, still looking slightly scared.

They sat just as, Oz asked, “ Anya, huh? Interesting choice.”

“Choice for what?” Buffy asked as she and Dean sat with them.

“Prom, and choice is kind of a broad term for my situation,” Xander answered. “See, it's either Anya or the sock puppet of love for this boy.”

Dean looked at Xander in shock. “Seriously? A demon? You’re dating a frickin’ demon?!”

Xander shrugged, “Former demon. And, not really dating, it‘s just prom.” Willow shook her head, “Well, if Anya tries to get you killed, put me down for a big 'I told you so.' “

Dean nodded enthusiastically and pointed at Willow then at Xander. “Me, too. You’re nuts. Chick’s seriously scary.” Buffy shook her head and chuckled.

* * *

  
Faith skipped through the park with her hounds. The few people in the park scattered when they saw the beasts. “That’s right, run, you little peons. Soon this place, this whole town, will be mine for the taking.” Faith and her dogs approached the strip mall. “Okay, puppies, let’s see what you can do in the real world. No mannequins and no cheesy ballads this time.” She released their leashes and watched in childish glee as they attacked the formal wear store where Cordelia worked.

* * *

  
As evening rolled around, Giles and John Winchester had everyone gathered for research. John agreed with Giles, if they were going to stop the ascension, they better know everything they could about it.

Xander could always rely on Dean for not busting his hump for the heavy research, so he happily followed him to a table away from the main group.

After they sat and had a book cracked open, Dean leaned forward. “Dude, I was kinda hoping you’d take Buffy to the prom,” Dean said in a harsh whisper.

Xander stared at him in disbelief. “Uh, why would I do that? I mean, aren’t you?”

Dean huffed, “I can’t. I know she wants to go. So, I was hoping you could do me a solid and take her.”

Xander bobbed his head up and down. “Kinda going with former vengeance demon, remember? Might not be good to break that date.”

Dean thought a moment. “If I can square things with Anya, then will you take Buffy to the prom?” Dean noted the sudden change in Xander.

“Why would Xander take me to prom?” Buffy asked from behind Dean.

‘Fuck’ Dean mouthed silently.

“Giles, did you call? Sure, I’ll be right there,” Xander rushed to leave Dean alone with Buffy at the table.

“Well? Why are you pimping me out to Xander?” Buffy asked as she crossed her arms and moved in front of Dean.

Dean stayed silent and stared at Xander’s empty chair. Then looking up to meet her glare, he said, “I can’t take you. I thought that if you wanted to go, you should. That’s all.”

“Why can’t you take me?” Buffy asked quietly. “I know you don’t like school dances, but it‘s prom.”

Dean pushed back from the table. “I can’t. And even if I could, I don’t have the cash.” He lifted his arms to his sides and let them drop. “I just wanted you to go, if that’s what you wanted.” He said before he started to walk out.

“So, you thought you’d arrange a date for me and I’d just go along with it?” Buffy was feeling something between depression and resentment.

“Go with whoever you want,” Dean said in defeat. “I’m not even going to be here, so I guess it doesn’t matter.”

“What? Where are you going?”

“My dad wants Sam out of here before the ascension,” he sighed, “so I’m on driving duty.” Dean could see the disappointment building in Buffy. “You deserve to have fun and go to your prom, Buffy. I was just trying to help. Sorry.”

Buffy nodded and looked away from him, blinking back tears. She took a few deep breaths, “When are you leaving?”

“In the morning, if my dad doesn’t change his mind,” he looked at her nervously, tentatively reaching a hand out to her. “Buffy, I don’t want to go. I’ll be back.” I hope, he thought to himself.

Buffy tilted her head and stared at a speck on the rug while he spoke. When he finished, she briefly met his eyes before returning to the speck. “You’ll be safer if you stay away,” she mumbled keeping her eyes downcast.

Dean felt a slight pang at her words, but knew she was feeling just as awful as he was. “I’m not staying away. If my dad can’t make me, neither can you,” he said hoping for a smile from his girl.

Buffy pouted before returning her eyes to his. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know. I’m damn lucky,” Dean answered as he hugged her.

* * *

  
The next morning brought the Winchesters to the boiling point. “No, you can’t be serious! I’m not going! There’s only a few weeks of school left. I am not transferring again!” Sam shouted at his father.

“Sam, you’re going and that’s final,” John said keeping his voice level.

“What about the ascension? You guys need my help. I got the book and I can do a lot more to help,” Sam pleaded to his father.

John handed Dean another bag. “Sam, I’m ordering you and Dean out of here. Understand? I’m not asking.”

Sam shot Dean an incredulous look. “You’re okay with this?” Sam demanded of Dean grabbing his arm.

Dean shook his arm free. “Come on, we’re burning daylight,” he replied without looking at either his father or his brother as he left the motel room.

Sam grabbed his backpack and followed. Once in the parking lot Sam tore into Dean. “What the hell, Dean? I can’t believe you’d abandon Buffy. You don’t have to follow his orders like some bitch.”

Dean spun instantly and shoved his brother hard to the ground, “And you don’t have to whine like one!” Sam stared up at him with terrified eyes.

“Dean!” Bobby Singer had seen the exchange and was quickly approaching.

Dean shot a look at him then held a hand out to Sam. “C’mon, Sam. Let’s go.”

Ignoring his brother’s hand, Sam pushed himself up. “Jerk,” he muttered.

Dean shoved Sam in the arm, much lighter this time, “Bitch.”

* * *

  
In the library, the Scooby Gang, including Wesley, sat around the table watching a surveillance tape of the attack from the strip mall. Cordelia looked at everyone there, “See, I mean, that’s some kind of freaky monster, right? You know the part that totally weirded me out? That thing had good taste. It went right for the formal wear.”

Xander rolled his eyes, “That's right. He left behind his copy of Monsters Wear Daily.”

Cordelia was indignant, “I'm serious. Look at the kid that the monster went after. Very smooth lines, 'til he was shredded.”

Buffy turned away, “I don't want to see it again.”

“Buffy, I know it's horrible, but if you're going to hunt this creature, you should study it,” Giles said looking over his glasses at her.

“Think I got it,” Buffy sighed.

Willow looked at her sympathetically, “She's right. I mean, you've seen one big hairy bringer of death, you've seen 'em all.”

Wesley looked at the image on the screen. “If I'm not mistaken, this is a hell hound.”

Giles nodded, “Yes. It's particularly vicious. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes.”

Oz squinted at the screen, “Guys look at that.”

“We’ve seen the footage, Oz,” Xander said dismissively.

“No, look at the reflection in the window,” Oz said quietly pointing at a storefront window.

Everyone paused and looked where Oz pointed. “Faith,” Buffy said bitterly.

Giles looked at Buffy, “So, we have a threat against the students on their big night, a hellhound trained to attack people in formal wear.” He sighed, “Faith is planning to attack the prom tonight.”

Oz shook his head, “Once again, the Hellmouth puts the special in special occasion.”

Xander leaned back, “Why do I even buy tickets for these things, I ask you?”

Willow pouted, “Wonder if I can take my dress back?”

Buffy sat up, “Don't you dare.”

Willow looked at her friend in shock, “But Faith is going to…”

“No!” Buffy spoke with authority. “You guys are going to have a prom. The kind of prom that everyone should have. I'm going to give you all a nice, fun, normal evening if I have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it.”

Xander winced, “Yea?”

The gang walked out of the library feeling anxious about prom. “The prom is like one of the most important moments in a girl’s life. I cannot believe hell hounds are going to ruin it,” Cordelia complained while Wesley held the door for her.

“Did she just say hell hound?” John Winchester asked quietly as he and Bobby Singer arrived.

Wesley turned to the men. “Yes, unfortunately. It appears our rogue Slayer has hell hounds at her beck and call.” Wesley nodded his good bye to Cordelia and ushered the men into the library. “Even more unbelievable is that she appears to have them trained to attack those in formal wear.”

John and Bobby exchanged disbelieving looks. “Trained hell hounds?!” Bobby shook his head.

John looked over where Buffy was re-watching the surveillance tape with Giles. “Buffy, there appears to be three of them,” Giles noted as they watched. “You’re going to need to be extremely careful. Perhaps, if you can separate them. Use the crossbow.”

Buffy nodded as she listened.

John turned to Bobby, “I’ll be right back.” He stepped into the hall and began to dial his cell phone.

* * *

  
Dean and Sam had barely spoken during the drive. Sam noticed Dean was a powder keg. Sam couldn’t believe his brother would be so willing to leave the fight with the Mayor. Sam felt like he was being treated like a child, but he knew that Dean had to be feeling worse. On top of it all, traffic at that time of day was a near stand still.

The ringing of Dean’s cell phone was barely heard over the blaring radio. Dean checked the caller ID and wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer. At the fourth ring, he relented and pick up, “Yeah.”

“Dean, there’s been a change in plans,” his father began. “You’re gonna meet up with Ryan. He’s gonna take Sam and then, you’re gonna haul ass back here.”

“What? Why?”

“Faith’s found herself some hell hounds, and it looks like she’s attacking the prom.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You gotta be kidding me!”

* * *

  
That night, outside the prom hall, the three hellhounds loped toward the building doors. Buffy shot the trailing hound with a crossbow bolt, killing it . The creatures turned, snarled, and begin to chase her. “That's right. Follow Buffy. Good dogs,” she muttered over her shoulder.

They chased her for a few moments, then Buffy heard a whistle and music began to play. The hounds reversed course. Buffy slowed, “Oh, come on. That song sucks.” She took off around the next corner hoping to cut them off.

Bobby and John were positioned on the roof. Dean paced in the back drive to the building. As soon as he heard the music, he took off in a full sprint, following the path his father had planned out for him.

As the hounds rounded the corner, they saw Dean, dressed in a tuxedo, and focused their attack on him, changing their direction. The change in direction put Buffy and Dean on a collision course. The moment he saw her, Dean realized she was going to be in the line of fire. “C‘mon!” He yelled when he reached her, grabbing her hand, dragging her after him. He led her into a doorway and shielded her as his father and Bobby opened fire, laying waste to the hounds.

“Christ, Buffy, are you okay?” Dean asked, his eyes roamed over her face looking for injuries, when the shots ended.

Blinking was her only response, at first. Then she nodded, “You’re here.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah.”

“Dean! It’s all clear!” John shouted from his position on the roof.

Dean stepped back from Buffy, “All right, thanks, Dad!”

Buffy stared at him open mouthed. “You’re in a tuxedo,” she gasped.

Dean shrugged, “Bait.” He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand, “It looks good,” she stuttered, still in shock at seeing him.

Dean made a face. “I look stupid.”

“No, you look good.”

He rolled his eyes.

They had made it back to where he had parked the car. John and Bobby were just arriving. “Good job, kid. I didn’t think you could run in those shoes,” Bobby said with a laugh.

“I know,” Dean said looking at the shiny dress shoes. “These things are ridiculous. I feel like an idiot.”

Bobby chuckled as he stowed his gun in the back of John’s truck, “And, Miss, that was some impressive crossbow work.”

“Thanks,” Buffy smiled.

Dean led Buffy to the passenger door of his car. John walk over and tucked an envelope in Dean’s pocket with a smirk. Then he clapped Dean on the shoulder, “See ya later.” Dean nodded. Then John turned to Buffy, “This is for you,” handing her a plastic box.

Once they were alone in the car, Dean turned to her, “So, uh, I can take you to prom, if you want.”

“I want,” nodded Buffy with a smile. “But, I so have to change.” They drove for minute in silence until the questions in Buffy’s head had to be answered. “Where’d you get a tux?”

“It’s Scott’s. Ryan met me and Sam. Took Sam, gave me Scott’s tux.” He looked down at himself. “I’m not sure who got the better deal.”

Buffy laughed, “And tickets? And flowers?”

“Uh, Mr. Giles took care of the tickets. And Bobby said you’re supposed to have flowers, so…” he shrugged.

* * *

  
Dean sat on the couch with his elbows on his knees feeling like an idiot. He tugged at his collar every few minutes as he waited. He twirled the plastic corsage box in his fingers. Just when he thought he couldn’t take the waiting any more, Buffy and Mrs. Summers walked down the stairs.

Dean stood, mouth going dry when he saw her. “Um,” he coughed to clear his throat, “here.” He handed her the plastic box from before.

Buffy smiled, “Thanks. Mom?” She handed the box to her mom.

“Sure, hold on,” Joyce opened the box and pinned the flowers to Buffy’s dress. Standing back to admire her handy work, Joyce smiled at them. “Let me take one picture.”

Buffy groaned, “Mom, c’mon, we’re already late.”

“Just one,” Joyce called from the dining room where she was looking for the camera.

“You look beautiful,” Dean finally said, still taking her in.

Buffy grinned, “Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself.”

“Okay, stand just like that,” Joyce directed before snapping as many pictures as she could.

* * *

  
Buffy and Dean arrived at the dance and were greeted by Giles. “I am very glad to see the two of you,” he said with a small smile.

“Oh please tell me you have something for us to kill so I can get out of here,” Dean pleaded, even though it brought a smack from Buffy.

“Uh, no, sorry, you’re stuck suffering through this with the rest of us,” Giles said with a smirk.

Oz and Willow walked over to see them. her. “Buffy, you look awesome,” Willow gushed.

“So do you,” Buffy replied.

“Everything cool?” Oz asked.

“Coolest. Devil dogs are history. How's the prom?” Buffy asked. “Strangely affecting,” Oz responded. “I got all teared up when they played 'We Are Family'.”

Dean laughed. “Girl,” he teased.

Oz looked at Dean and smirked, “I hear the ‘Electric Slide’ is on the play list.”

“Yes!” Buffy grinned at Dean, “I can’t wait!” Dean shook his head and laughed

Moments later Jonathan was speaking from the stage. “We have one more award to give out. Is Buffy Summers here tonight? Did she, um…”

The crowd turned and found her. She looked nervous at the attention. Jonathan continued, “This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots, and, um, the prom committee asked me to read this. 'We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."

The crowd laughed and shouted, “Zombies! Hyena people! Snyder!” Even Dean joined in the laughter.

Jonathan read more, "But, whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." The crowd applauded. "And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class, offers its thanks, and gives you, uh, this." Jonathan held out a multicolored, glittering, miniature umbrella with a small metal plaque attached to the shaft. “It's from all of us, and it has written here, ‘Buffy Summers, Class Protector’,” Jonathon read smiling at her.

The crowd broke into sustained applause and cheering, as Buffy walked to the stage and took her award.

“Nice,” Dean said, looking over the award when she returned to him. “Definitely one of the most unbelievable things to happen here.”

“Almost as unbelievable as you in a tux,” Buffy grinned before she kissed him. “Come on, dance with me.” Dean rolled his eyes but let her lead him to the dance floor.

 

<img>http://i988.photobucket.com/albums/af3/noturbaby/banner/Jensen-Ackles-231x360-11kb-media-442-media-0017.jpg</img>


	33. Graduation part 1

Sam hated that his dad treated him like a child. He couldn’t understand why Dean had been allowed to hunt when Dean was this age, but his dad wouldn’t allow him to do the same. Sam hated always moving, he hated always being the new kid, he hated making new friends when it meant he’d leave them a month later. However, Sam had loved being in Sunnydale. He had friends there from the year before. And even better, in his mind, Buffy and her friends never treated him like a kid.

At least this time, when he was forced to leave his friends, he was able to stay with Ryan. Being in San Francisco was way better than Blue Earth, Minnesota. Ryan was cool and Sam liked helping out at the store. But, one of his favorite things about San Francisco was Mickey. She had made a ‘normal’ life for herself, getting married having a baby, even though she and her husband, Scott, were hunters. Watching Danny, Mickey’s baby, allowed Sam the rare chance to feel like a big brother. It was while he was ‘babysitting’ Danny, that he saw a news story that caught his attention. A Professor Wirth, from the University of California - Sunnydale, had been found dead in his office from apparent stab wounds. There was something about that name. Sam knew he had heard it before, just couldn’t remember where.

* * *

  
“Maroon, so not my color,” Cordelia complained as she signed for her graduation gown.

“Though that may be true, it will hide the blood stains,” Xander quipped.

Cordelia raised her brow, “Whatever. If this is the last thing I’m going to wear, can’t it at least be flattering?”

Xander examined his robe, “I can see your point.”

Anya’s head whipped between the two of them as they talked. “Last thing? Blood stains? What are these robes for? Some demon ritual?”

Xander turned to her, “Graduation. Which may as well be a demon ritual since graduation is when the Mayor is planning his ascension.”

Anya’s mouth fell open in dread, “Ascension?”

“Yeah, it’s this whole deal,” Cordelia continued. “Welcome to graduation on the hell mouth.”

“Xander, you have to get out of here! We all have to get out of here!” Anya whined franticly before she hurried away.

“What’s her drama?” Cordelia asked.

Xander shrugged, “Guess she’s not used to life on the hell mouth as a human.” Cordelia nodded.

Anya rushed into the library in full high school girl panic, yelling, “Giles! Giles!”

When the man finally appeared from his office, she grabbed him by the lapels of his tweed blazer, “What are you going to do about this? Why aren’t you evacuating the town? Everyone’s got to get out of here now.”

Giles gently brushed her hands away, “Anya, I assure you, we are..”

“Don’t you get it? There is nothing you can do but run. I’ve seen an ascension before. I can’t see it happen again,” Anya cried.

Suddenly she had the attention of all the men in the room. “You’ve seen an ascension?” Bobby asked as he looked from her to John. If she had seen one, what was she?

“No, not up close and personal, but, I was in the next village,” she said quietly. “It soon became the only village.”

Giles led her to the table where the others were seated. “Tell us everything you know.”

John and Bobby exchange looks, then Bobby looked at Giles. “Uh, no offense, I know you do things a bit differently than we do. But why would we listen to a girl who’s obviously a demon of some sort herself?”

Anya looked over at John with sadness and defeat in her eyes. “I’m not a demon anymore. I lost all my powers and am now stuck in the body of an eighteen year old girl. I’m as mortal as the rest of you.” She paused, as they took in what she had said. “You may not want to trust me, but I want to survive this as much as all of you do.”

Giles didn’t care if the hunters trusted her or not. He wanted her information. “Go ahead, Anya. Tell us about the ascension.”

As Anya told them what happened eight hundred years ago, Bobby Singer paged through an ancient text in front of him. “Miss, do you remember anything about the Box of Gravlocks?”

Anya scrunched up her face, “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“What about a ritual with new born babies?” he asked.

Anya looked horrified.

Bobby closed the book, “Well fellas, whatever the Mayor is turning into, it ain’t Lohash. The rituals he’s doing are all different.”

Anya nodded, “Yes. He’s becoming a much more violent demon. And much larger.”

* * *

  
Dean sat in the Summers kitchen, drinking a coke as he waited for Buffy. “I’m home!” Joyce called from the back door. She smiled at Dean as she put her purse on the island by him. “Hi, Dean,” she put her hand on his arm. “This is a pleasant surprise. Are you staying for dinner.”

“Uh, no, Mrs. Summers. Buffy’s upstairs and wants to see you,” Dean replied trying to avoid telling Mrs. Summers why he was there.

“Okay.” Joyce left Dean and went up to the bedrooms. “Buffy, did you want--” she paused as she took in what Buffy was doing. “You’re running away again? You’re taking my clothes?” She asked as Buffy stuffed more clothes in a small case.

Buffy turned to her mom, “Mom, I need you to leave town. Tonight.”

Joyce wrinkled her brow in confusion, “Buffy, I'd miss your graduation.”

Buffy ignored her mom’s sad expression, “Mom, graduation is a pointless ceremony where you sit around and listen to a bunch of boring speeches until someone hands you a piece of paper that says you graduated which you already know and maroon does nothing for my complexion, so don't argue, okay?”

Joyce nodded, then asked sarcastically, “What, is some terrible demon going to attack the school?”

Buffy glared, kept packing. “Oh, I see. I'm not leaving you to face an awful monster. If I go anywhere, you're going with me.”

“You know that I can't,” Buffy said in sadness.

Joyce crossed her arms, “Well, then I can't either.”

“Mom, I'm gonna fight this thing, but I can't do it and worry about you,” Buffy pleaded. “You stay, you'll get me killed. You'll have to trust me on this. Can you do that?” Joyce relented. “Thank you. Dean’s gonna take you someplace safe.” Buffy hugged her mom.

* * *

  
That evening, in the Sunnydale library, Giles, Wesley, Bobby Singer and John Winchester poured over the volumes of demon lore and the few pages of the ascension texts, praying they’d find some clue to the method of the Mayor’s destruction.

John’s cell phone chiming broke the silence. “Hey, Sam. Now’s not really a good time.”

“Dad, did you see the news report about a Professor Wirth?” Sam asked hurriedly before his dad could dismiss him.

“No, Sam. We’ve been busy researching the ascension. I don’t have time for another case right now.”

“Dad, this is about the ascension. That professor from Sunnydale. He found some really large strange bones near a volcano in Hawaii. I did my report on him. Dad, think about it. He gets murdered right before the mayor turns into a really large demon? There’s got to be a connection,” Sam’s voice was filled with urgency.

John was quiet for a minute as he mulled over Sam’s information. “Do you have anyway of getting me that report?”

“Yeah, I can e-mail it to Giles,” Sam answered.

“Good, do that. What’s the professor’s name again?”

After listening to Sam repeat the vital information, John turned to the other men. “I think we just caught a break. Sam said there was a professor found murdered. The guy was a volcano specialist or something. Said the guy found some really large really strange bones near a volcano in Hawaii. He’s emailing the report.”

Moments later Wesley read the email. “It seems our Mr. Wirth headed an expedition in Hawaii, digging in old lava beds near a dormant volcano. He found something underneath. A carcass, buried by an eruption. A very large one. Mr. Wirth posits that it might be some heretofore undiscovered dinosaur.”

John looked at the watcher attempting to connect the dots in his mind. “A demon?”

Giles nodded in understanding, “That would be something that the Mayor would want to keep a secret. If it's the same kind of demon he's turning into and it's dead, it means that, well, he's only impervious to harm until the Ascension. In his demon form, he can be killed.”

The group of men seemed to feel a glimmer of hope until Bobby said, “Great. So all we need is a million tons of burning lava.”

* * *

  
Buffy kissed Dean, then hugged him for a minute. Looking up into his eyes, “You’ll make sure she’s safe, right?”

“Of course,” Dean promised before climbing into the Impala. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Buffy nodded and watched them drive off.

After driving a few minutes in silence, Joyce blew out a deep breath. “So this is what you do? You slay monsters, too?”

“No, ma’am. I’m not a slayer. Uh, only girls like Buffy and Faith are slayers. She’s got super strength and stuff. I’m just a hunter.”

“A hunter?”

“Yeah. Uh, I’m just a regular guy, but I know what’s out there and I,” he shrugged, “fight it.”

Joyce raised a brow, “Regular guy. And your dad? Does he know? What does he think--”

“My dad is a hunter, too.” Dean saw her nod. “My mom, when Sam was a baby, a demon, uh, tried to get Sammy. But, my mom, she stopped it and uh,” Dean struggled with sharing the truth of his family’s history.

Joyce covered her mouth for a second, “Oh my god.” She closed her eyes as she thought about what Dean was explaining. “Your whole life. You’ve done this your whole life?”

“Yes, ma’am. We--”

“Is that why you move around? That’s why you knew..” she paused.

Dean sighed, “Yeah.” He felt extremely uncomfortable as he felt her eyes on him. “Uh, this is it,” Dean said as they pulled into a motel lot near the interstate.

Joyce looked around confused. “I thought Buffy said you were taking me out of town.”

Dean smiled a little. “Look, I know Buffy wants you safe. And, I know you want to be near Buffy. Here," he nodded at the motel, "you won’t be close to graduation, but close enough, if she needs you.” He led her to the room and opened the door for her. “Xander and I will bring your car by later. Watch the news. You’ll know if you need to leave town.” He saw her worried expression. “I’ll call you the minute I can give you the all clear. I promise.”

Joyce grabbed him and hugged him. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean reddened under her attention, “It’s no problem, Mrs. Summers. Just stay put so she doesn’t find out you’re not really gone.”

Joyce held onto his arms. “You’ll look after her, right? You’ll try to keep her safe for me?”

Dean smiled slightly, “Of course, Mrs. Summers. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she’s careful.”

* * *

  
It was late by the time Giles had called Willow for help hacking into the professor’s files. But when she did, they finally found the name Olvikan. Giles eyes lit up. “Right. Right.” he mumbled as he headed for a bookshelf.

John looked at him, “You find something about the demon? “

Giles leafed through a book before looking at him. “The local villagers near the volcano site made reference to the legend of Ollokai. Might be a bastardization of Olvikan.”

“Who's Olvikan?” Bobby asked.

“I know it's a demon, a very old one. Might have a picture in one of these books,” Giles replied as he carried the book to the table where the hunters were gathered. He flipped a few pages before coming to a halt and unfolding the pages, like a centerfold.

Bobby’s and John’s eyes widened. Bobby sat back and pushed his hat up with his thumb. “We're going to need a bigger boat.”

* * *

  
Outside, Buffy had finished patrolling and was on her way to meet with the others in the library. Angel could see that she was upset and cautiously approached her. “Buffy, are you okay?”

She shook her head. “No, but I will be.”

“Is there anything I can do?” his voice full of concern.

Before she could answer, the Mayor made his presence known. “It’s a lovely evening for a walk isn’t it?” He looked at them. “Enjoy the few you have left. This most certainly is one of your last.” He made to walk away, but Buffy moved in front of him.

“I’m going to end you,” Buffy glared, her hands curling into fists at her side.

Angel reached out for her arm to pull her back. “Buffy,” he cautioned.

Buffy turned her glare on Angel and pulled her arm free. “I will find a way to stop you.” She began to grin as she saw Dean approach them. “We are going to wipe the floor with you.” Dean smirked at her cocky attitude and stood next to her.

The Mayor smiled condescendingly at her. “Well, I wish you kids the best, I really do. But if you don't mind a bit of fatherly advice, I, uh, I-I just don't see much of a future for you. I don't sense a lasting relationship. And not just because I plan to kill you.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “I don't think we need to hear this.”

The Mayor shook his head. “God, you really have made a mess of things haven’t you? Stringing these two along like you have. I must say, I don’t approve of your choices. A slayer with a monster? Now that doesn’t make a lick of sense. A slayer with a hunter, well that’s more reasonable, I guess. But, you, you want it all my dear, to be the slayer and have a ‘normal life’. Neither of them can give it to you.”

He then turned to Angel. “Let's not forget the fact that any moment of true happiness will turn you evil. I mean, come on. What kind of a life can you offer her? I don't see a lot of Sunday picnics in the offing. I see skulking in the shadows, hiding from the sun. My God! I think that's a little selfish. Is that what you came back from Hell for? Is that your greater purpose?”

Then he returned his attention to Buffy. “This one,” he said as he pointed at Dean, “has an overdeveloped sense of family loyalty and vengeance. You will never match the devotion he has for them and the mother he lost.”

Finally he faced Dean. “And you. Just a poor, pathetic human. You offer nothing to the relationship whatsoever. No super human strength, no education, and no money to make up for everything you lack. She’s a blossoming young girl, you want to keep her from the life she should have until it has passed her by. That’s just awful.”

He turned his back to them, letting his words do their work. After taking a deep breath he faced them again. “Now my Faith is quite upset about her puppies being killed. They were a gift, you see. So right now, she’s making a choice. Which one of you lives to die another day, and which one of you has seen his last day.” The mayor paused and looked around. He grinned menacingly at them. “Anytime you’re ready, dear.”

Without any other warning, an arrow pierced Angel’s back.

“Hm, well, there you have it,” the Mayor bowed to them and walked off.

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked to where the shot was fired. As he was about to go after Faith, Buffy held his arm. “Dean, please, help me get him home.”

Dean sighed and nodded while he put Angel’s arm around his own shoulders to help carry him to the car.

* * *

  
Once at Angel’s, Dean and Buffy helped him inside. “There,” Dean said as he dumped him on the couch.

Buffy looked into Angel’s eyes. “Okay, ready?” She asked as she grasped the arrow's point.

Angel nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

Buffy offered a small smile. “On three. One.” She pulled the arrow out.

Angel groaned in pain, “I knew you were going to do that.”

Dean wasn’t successful hiding his smirk but noted, “Not too much blood here.”

Angel leaned back. “I heal pretty fast. I should be alright.”

“I'm just glad Faith's such a suck shot,” Buffy said while she swabbed the exit wound.

Dean thought for a moment. “That’s not really like her, though, normally, she’d…” his thought was cut off by Angel sliding down the couch nearly unconscious.

Buffy put her hand on Angel’s forehead, “You're burning up.”

“It's poison. I can feel it,” Angel mumbled.

Dean grabbed the arrow. “I’ll take this to Giles. Maybe they can test it.” Buffy smiled her gratitude at him. “Why don’t you stay here, with him. I’ll be back.” He kissed her on the forehead.

“You sure?” Buffy asked standing to hug him.

“Yeah,” Dean wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll be back as soon as we have answers.”

Buffy caressed his face. “Thank you.” Dean smiled at her. “I love you, you know.”

Dean’s smile widened and he kissed her again. “I know.”

Angel watched as Dean left. “Do you think he’s really going to help me?” He asked when Buffy returned to him.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Buffy got a cold wet cloth and placed on Angel’s forehead.

“I’m not his favorite person,” Angel coughed. “He more than kinda hates me.”

Buffy patted Angel’s hand in reassurance. “Yeah, but he loves me. So, he’ll help.”

Angel sighed. He did not share the same confidence.

* * *

  
Dean arrived at the school just as Giles and Wesley were leaving. “Mr. Giles! Wait!” he called as he raced to the man’s car.

Giles rubbed his tired eyes. “Yes, Dean? Your father and Mr. Singer left --”

“Faith shot Angel with this arrow,” he said as he handed it to Giles. “It has some kind of poison on it. Will you be able to find out what this is?”

Wesley nodded. “The Council has all the known toxins on file, mystical or otherwise. I'll contact them immediately.”

Giles took a moment to study Dean. “We’ll call you in the morning. As soon as we learn something.”

“Thanks,” Dean sighed, visibly relieved. “I’ll let Buffy know.”

Minutes later, Dean returned to Angel’s. He sat in the car, suddenly wary of what he might find inside the mansion. He braced himself for the worst possible scenario and decided to make as much noise as possible figuring that warning them he was there, would be better than walking in and finding them acting out his worst nightmare.

Dean cleared his throat as he entered. “Hey.”

Buffy looked up from her place next to Angel on the couch and smiled tiredly, “Hey, what did they say?”

Angel opened his eyes but could barely focus. Dean blew out a breath, “They’re gonna look into it. Wes is calling the Council and everything.”

Buffy bounced up and hugged Dean tightly, “Thank you. Thank you for asking them for me.”

Dean met Angel’s eyes over Buffy’s shoulders; Angel nodded his thanks.

Dean rubbed Buffy’s back. “No problem, babe. I’m gonna go. Do you want to stay? Or do you want a ride home?” Dean asked while inside his head he prayed ‘ride home, ride home’. However, seeing the anxiety on Buffy’s face, he caved in. “Why don’t you stay? I’ll come by first thing in the morning.”

* * *

  
“So,” Dean began as he munched on his toast the next morning, “did Sammy really find a way to kill this guy? Cuz after last night, I really want this guy dead.”

John nodded. “Well, sort of. But, he has to become the demon first.”

Dean’s eyes bugged out. “That doesn’t sound like the best plan.”

Bobby put his napkin on his plate and acknowledged Dean’s sentiment. “Yeah,” he shrugged, “but it’s all we’ve got.”

“What happened last night?” John asked studying Dean’s expression.

Dean told them about the Mayor confronting them and Faith shooting Angel with the poisoned dart.

“Do they know what kind of poison was used?” Bobby asked.

“Mr. Giles and Wes are gonna look into it,” Dean said as they left the diner. “I guess I should go pick her up and …”

“Hey, let them worry about Angel,” John said as they reached the truck. “We’re gonna figure out how to take down the Mayor.” Seeing Dean’s reaction, John went on, “The Mayor is just trying to distract Buffy.”

“Right,” Dean nodded, “alright, I’ll just pick her up and meet you at the school.”

* * *

  
Giles and Wesley were already at Angel’s when Dean arrived. “Did you reach the Council?” Dean asked as soon as he arrived. “Is Angel going to be okay?”

Wesley shifted his gaze around the room. “They, they couldn't help.”

Buffy glared at him, “Couldn't?”

“Wouldn't. It's not Council policy to cure the evil we fight,” Wesley relented.

“Did you explain that these were special circumstances?” Buffy pleaded.

“Yes, of course, Buffy. But they said not under any circumstances, and yes, I did try to convince them,” Wesley asserted.

Dean looked at Buffy then at the watcher. “Try again,” he demanded.

Wesley didn’t like Dean giving him orders. “They're very firm. We're talking about laws that have existed longer than civilization.”

Buffy struggled to control her tears. “I'm talking about watching Angel die. I don't have a clue what you're talking about and I don't care.”

Giles put a hand on Buffy’s shoulder to reassure her, “Buffy, we'll find a cure.”

Wesley shook his head, “The Council's orders are to concentrate on ... “

Buffy was furious, “Orders? I don't think I'm gonna be taking any more orders. Not from you, not from them. Go back to your Council and tell them, until the next Slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore.”

“Don't you see what's happening? Faith poisoned Angel to distract you, to keep you out of the Mayor's way, and it's working. You need a strategy,” Wesley’s voice was tinged with panic.

Buffy took a deep breath, “I have a strategy. You're not in it.” She glared at Wesley before turning to Giles. “Giles, I can't stay here any longer. You'll watch him?”

Giles nodded, “Of course, I'll call if there's any change.”

Wesley was in shock. “Buffy, you don't know what you're doing.”

“Get a job,” Buffy sneered as she walked out of the room.

“Wes is right you know,” Dean said quietly as they walked to the car.

“You would take his side! You wanted Angel dead from the minute he returned,” Buffy screeched at him.

“Buffy!” Dean shouted to get her attention, “dammit, this isn’t about that.” He sighed. “Yeah, you’re right okay? I don’t care about Angel.” Buffy glowered at him and began to walk off. “But you know I care about you.” Dean raced to be in front of her. “Let me finish.” She paused and sucked in her cheeks. “He’s right about the mayor trying to distract you.” Buffy looked furiously at him. “But my dad and Sam think they figured out a way to fight the mayor. So, don’t worry about that. We’ll take care of that,” he put his hand on her arm to usher her back to the car, “and you take care of Angel.”

Buffy leaned her head against him and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. I just…”

“I know. You didn’t get much sleep and you’re tired. It’s okay, babe. Let me take you home.” Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“No,” she yawned. “I should get to school. Ask Willow to help research a cure.”

“I’ll call her,” Dean said as he held her. “You should get some rest.”

Buffy pulled out of the embrace and nodded as he opened the door for her. Once Dean was in the car, Buffy asked in surprise, “Sam found a way to stop the Mayor?”

Dean nearly laughed, “So you did hear that. Yeah, kinda. We might need lava, though.”

“Lava?”

“Yeah, well, we’re working on it,” he shrugged.

* * *

  
In the Sunnydale high library, Willow and Oz researched a cure for the poison that is killing Angel, while the Winchesters and Bobby Singer devise a plan to destroy the demon the mayor will become.

A layout of the school grounds was spread on the table before them. The stages and stands that were set up for graduation clearly marked on the far left and the library on the right.

“If we can lead him here,” Bobby pointed to the library, “it should be far enough away from the stands.”

“Right, minimize casualties and still wipe him from the face of the earth,” John nodded as he compiled a list. “Dean, here are the supplies I’m going to need you to get.”

Bobby and John reviewed the plan. “If only we had a way of getting our hands on more weapons,” Bobby lamented.

“Harris can get ‘em,” Dean said as he looked to where Xander was sitting.

“Harris?! I don’t think we should trust our survival to a half wit goofball like him,” John grumbled.

Dean shook his head. “Xander’s a soldier. When Halloween turned everyone into their costumes, he became an army guy.” John and Bobby exchanged skeptical looks. “He can actually be quite tactical and, best of all, he can get his hands on some rocket launchers.”

Both Bobby’s and John’s eyebrows raised at that statement. Bobby pointed at Xander, who was currently stuffing his mouth with mini powdered donuts. “That kid? Hawaiian shirt boy?”

Dean nodded.

“Harris get over here,” John barked making Xander jump and drop a donut.

Xander stood next to Dean. “All right, Mr. Harris, it’s time for you to step up. We need your skills in a major way,” Dean said with a slap on Xander’s shoulder.

“I’m your man. Just tell me what you need,” Xander replied with a curt nod.

Bobby and John exchanged looks, maybe the kid wasn’t always the goofball he appeared. John pursed his lips for a second, “Dean tells me you can get your hands on weapons. Like rocket launchers, grenades?”

“Yes, sir,” Xander nodded.

“Good. You and Dean are on weapons detail.” John said while indicating the list he gave Dean. “Next step of the plan, weapon distribution.” John looked Xander in the eye. “You know enough kids that can handle a weapon?”

“Yes, sir, I can make sure the weapons get into the proper hands,” Xander said without any of the humor John was used to.

* * *

  
By the time Buffy entered the library, Oz and Willow had been working for hours. “Did you find anything out about the poison or a cure?” she pleaded.

Oz nodded, “It translates roughly to Killer of the Dead. Used on vampires.”

“And the cure?” Buffy asked hopefully.

Willow looked away from her. “There aren't a lot of instances of it being cured.”

“But there are some?” Buffy’s hope was beginning to rise.

Willow nodded, “One or two. Pretty vague accounts. How is he?”

“Hold it,” Oz interrupted them as he read an entry in one of Giles’ books.

Buffy looked at him, “You got something?”

“I'm not sure..” Oz began, “Okay. Killer of the Dead. That's our boy, and here's a vamp that walked away from it.”

Willow looked at Buffy suddenly feeling hopeful. “Does it talk about the cure?”

“Damn,” Oz looked at the girls then back to the book. “The only way to cure this thing is to drain the blood of a Slayer.”

Buffy was silent for a minute, “Good.”

Willow was shocked, “Good? What did I miss?”

Buffy looked at her friends, “No, it's perfect. Angel needs to drain a Slayer, then I'll bring him one.”

“Buffy, if Angel drains Faith's blood, it'll kill her,” Willow said quietly with sadness in her voice.

“Not if she's already dead,” Buffy replied.

* * *

  
Cordelia listened completely engrossed with everything Dean said. When he finished speaking, Dean noticed that she had moved much closer to him. She quirked a brow as her eyes roamed his face before stopping on his lips. Suddenly, she had him pinned to the wall in a fierce kiss.

At first, Dean was stunned, but quickly he began to kiss her back. After a minute of one of the most intense kisses of her life, Cordelia pulled back. She smiled at him, wiped the lip gloss off his lip with her thumb. “Didn’t want to die without having done that,” she grinned, “at least once.”

Dean swallowed to regain his composure, “Okay then.” He took a deep breath.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get everyone on board with your plan,” Cordelia assured him with a pat on his chest, then she strutted away feeling quite confident in her ability to reduce any man to jell-o.

Dean gathered himself and met Xander in the parking lot where he waited with a truck John had rented. “You were right. Cordelia’s going to meet us later and help distribute the weapons. So, let’s go get us some explosives.”

Xander chuckled, “You make that sound like something you do everyday.” Dean just laughed as he pulled the truck into traffic.

* * *

  
Buffy was unnervingly calm. “Someone should take over for Giles after a while. Watch Angel.”

Oz nodded, “I don't mean to play devil's advocate here, but are you sure you're up to this?”

“It's time,” Buffy said briskly.

“We're talking to the death,” Oz reminded her.

Buffy looked at him an slowly nodded. “I can't play kid games anymore. This is how she wants it.”

Willow looked at her best friend without hiding her concern, “I just don't want to lose you.”

“I won't get hurt, “Buffy assured as she reached into a weapons cabinet.

“That's not what I mean,” Willow voice cracked.

“Just get me an address,” Buffy swung a sword.

* * *

  
By dusk, Dean and Xander had returned. Together with John and Bobby, they unloaded the weapons, the diesel fuel, and the fertilizer for the bombs. Cordelia and Xander reviewed a list of students that were being assigned weapons.

John studied the layout of the graduation stage. “Harris, can you make sure this side is covered?” he asked point to the side nearest the street. “That way, if anything goes wrong, you get as many of them out of there as you can.”

“Yes, sir. I got it,” Xander nodded.

“We need more help,” Bobby began, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Wesley.

“What can I do?” Wesley asked. “I may not be the watcher anymore, but I have my own reasons for fighting.” His eyes darted over to Cordelia, then back to the group.

Dean noticed the looked and nudged Cordelia. “Wesley?” he whispered. She shrugged. “‘Gotta do that before I die’ line worked on him, too?” Cordelia smiled. “I’m so gonna hafta use that.”

“You guys are easy,” she whispered.

Dean began to chuckle until he got an angry look from his father.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, at Faith’s apartment, Buffy walked in while Faith was distracted by her loud music. Buffy shut off the stereo, getting Faith’s attention. “Thought I'd stop by,” she said with a coldness in her voice.

“Is he dead yet?” FAith smirked.

Buffy shook her head. “He's not gonna die. It was a good try, though. Your plan?”

“Uh-huh,” Faith grinned sadistically. “You know. Split up the opponent, divide and conquer. There’s no way Deano’s gonna be on board with saving ol’ fang face.” Faith got up to face Buffy. “The Mayor got me the poison. Said it was wicked painful.”

“There's a cure.”

“Damn. What is it?” Faith asked completely uninterested. She began to circle Buffy.

“Your blood.”

Faith smirked, “Come to get me? You gonna feed me to Angel? You know you're not going to take me alive.”

Buffy nodded, “Not a problem.” Buffy pulled out Faith's knife.

“That's mine,” Faith sneered

“You're about to get it back.” They exchanged blows, Faith dodging the knife. They moved to the edge of the terrace and Faith held Buffy at the edge.

“Man, I'm going to miss this,” Faith said with eyes narrowed as she held Buffy closer to the edge. Buffy broke Faith's grip and plunged the knife into Faith's abdomen. Both of them looked stunned for a moment. Faith smiled weakly. “You did it.” She threw Buffy away from her. “You killed me.” Faith climbed onto the low wall at the edge of the terrace and looked down. “Still won't help your boy, though. Shoulda been there, B, quite a ride.” Faith fell backward off the wall and landed in the bed of a moving truck. Buffy scrambled to the wall and saw Faiths body, unmoving, ride away.

* * *

  
Willow and Oz rushed into the library. “Have you heard from Buffy?” Willow asked Dean unable to hide the worry in her voice.

Dean paused, stared at her. “No, why?” He followed Willow’s concerned look at Oz. “What’s going on?”

“We found a cure,” Oz began, “You’re not gonna like it.”

Dean could feel the tension rising in him. “What is it?”

Willow wrung her hands about to speak when Oz stepped up, “The blood of a Slayer. Buffy went to face Faith.”

Dean stepped away from the group, about to leave, but Xander stopped him. “What are you going to do?”

Dean looked at him. “I gotta stop her. She can’t kill Faith. That’ll..” he was unable to go on.

Xander looked at Willow, “Is there another cure?”

Willow shook her head, “Not one we could find.”

“Keep looking,” Xander ordered. “C’mon Dean. I’ll go with you. Hopefully, we’re in time.”

As they drove to the address Willow gave them, Xander could see the anxiety building in Dean. “Don’t worry, man, we’ll get there. Buffy’ll be fine.”

“There’s no way she’ll be fine, Xander. Either Faith kills her, or she kills Faith. Neither one’s a good option,” Dean’s voice sounded pained. “I didn’t tell you guys, but Faith helped me the day the mayor took Sammy. She was willing to help us escape.”

Xander looked shocked. “She was?”

“She’s not all evil, not yet anyway. Killing Buffy’ll probably do it.”

“Dean, she’s not killing Buffy.”

Dean blew out a huge breath. “God, I hope not, or we’re gonna hafta kill her.”

Arriving at Faith’s apartment they saw the obvious signs of the fight. “No one’s here,” Xander said coming from the bedroom.

Dean was looking through the broken window. “We better get to Angel’s.”

"Buffy?" Angel whispered as Buffy placed her right hand against the side of his face "Is that you?" Buffy gave him a slight smile, "It's me." Angel tried to smile in return, "I didn't want to go, without seeing you."

Buffy puts a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "Angel, I can cure you."

Angel shook his head, "It's okay. - I'm ready."

"Angel listen to me," she took a hold of his shoulders, "Sit up." Angel moved up a little higher, but he is weak and moving clearly hurts a great deal. "You're gonna live. You have to live."

Angel frowned. "There is no way."

Buffy took a deep breath to steady her nerves, "Drink…" Angel frowned at her, but Buffy took off her jacket, a determined expression on her face. "Drink me."

Angel stared at her in shock. he shook his head rejecting the idea. "No."

"It's the only way," Buffy pleaded.

Angel looked down at the floor, "It'll kill you."

"Maybe not. -. Not if you don't take it all."

Angel shook his head, still not looking at her, "You can't ask me to do that."

Buffy took his face in her hands, "I won't let you die. I can't. Angel the blood of a Slayer is the only cure."

Angel finally meets Buffy’s eyes "Faith…"

Buffy swallowed and answered quietly, "I tired. - I killed her."

Angel shook his head and lurched away from Buffy: "Then it's over." Angel stumbled into the main room.

"It is never over! I won't let you die. Drink!" Buffy pulled back her right fist and hit his left temple. His head snapped around. When Angel spun back with a growl, he vamped out. Buffy pulled down the shoulder strap of her shirt, then grabbed him by the hair at the back of his head. She looked at him for a moment then firmly pulled his head down against her neck and held him there.

Suddenly Angel bit down. Buffy gasped with the pain, but remained motionless. Slowly, Buffy fell backwards to the floor, with Angel lying on top of her still drinking. Buffy's left hand reached out and found a pewter pitcher. She crushed it in her hand. Then she put her hands against his sides as if she was going to push him off, but kicked out with her left leg instead, breaking the coffee table in half. Then her eyes drifted shut and her head fell to the side.

Angel finally took his mouth from her neck and his face morphed back to human, just as Dean and Xander stormed in.


	34. Graduation part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. It is based in part on the final episode of Season 3 Buffy, Graduation part 2. The Winchesters and the Scoobies face off against the Mayor and his band of baddies.

Seeing an unconscious Buffy trapped under Angel, sent Dean into a rage he didn’t know he had. Red colored Dean’s entire field of vision as he rushed Angel, tackling him off of Buffy. Angel’s guilt over drinking from Buffy was so strong, he could hardly defend himself.

Xander rushed to Buffy, found the bite on her neck and looked for other injuries. With his ear to her mouth, he tried to listen for her breath. He put his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

Dean only stopped pummeling Angel when he decided to find a weapon to end the monster that took Buffy from him.

“Dean, stop!” Xander yelled, hoping to get Dean’s attention in time.

However, Dean had found Faith’s knife and was stalking towards Angel. Seeing the intent in Dean’s eyes, Angel finally began to defend himself.

“Dean! She still has a pulse. We gotta get her to a hospital,” Xander picked up Buffy and began to walk out. Xander knew the pulse was weak, but there was hope as long as she still had one.

Dean broke from his rage when he saw Xander moving Buffy, then he turned to Angel. “You, you say you love her, but you do this!?” He grabbed Angel by the front of his shirt, holding him inches from his face. With Faith‘s blade pressed against Angel‘s neck, Dean spoke menacingly. “Leave Sunnydale. Now. Or so help me, if you don’t, if you’re still here when I get back, I will send you back to hell.” Dean shoved him and followed Xander.

Angel just stared after him for a minute, “She’ll --”

“Ya know, I don’t care what she’ll do to me. Leave, now.” Dean threw the broken table leg at Angel as if it were a stake. At the last second, Angel deflected it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they raced to the hospital, Xander sat in the back of the Impala with Buffy. “She’s gonna be okay man, she has to be.”

“Dammit, this is my fault,” Dean said hitting the steering wheel. “What was she thinking’?”

“Dean, how is this your fault? Buffy just..”

“If I had killed that sonuvabitch when he first came back, she wouldn’t have killed Faith and she wouldn’t be dying right now.”

Xander hoped to reassure his friend. “She’s gonna make it, Dean. And if you had done that, she’d have hated you.”

“Maybe, but it beats her dying. I can handle her hating me, but I can’t -- ,” he took a deep breath to get control of himself. “She can’t die.”

As they handed Buffy over to the emergency room doctors, Xander overheard a nurse say there was another young woman that had been brought in with a severe stab wound. Again, hoping to give Dean some sort of comfort, Xander told him what he had heard. “I think it might be Faith. Maybe, Buffy didn’t kill her. Maybe it’s gonna be okay.”

Dean nodded at Xander as he collapsed into a chair. He handed Xander his phone. “Call Giles and Willow. They should know what happened.”

When he took the phone, Xander noticed how red and swollen Dean’s hands were. “You might wanna get some ice on those.”

“Huh?” Dean looked confused until Xander indicated his hands. “Yeah, uh, no. I’m fine.” He got up and began to pace the hall. “Where the fuck’s the doctor? What’s taking so long?”

Xander had never seen panic in Dean’s eyes before. “Dean, I’m sure they’re doing everything they…”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean cut him off as he sat down again. “Ya know, I tried. I did. I knew she liked the guy, so I tried to help. Even though I hate him. Even though everything in me was telling me he’s a fuckin’ monster, I try to help, for her, ya know?” Xander nodded. “Look what it got me. I fuckin’ allow this bastard to kill Buffy.”

“Dean,” Xander began to caution.

“I shoulda killed him. I shoulda just…” Dean’s tirade was cut short by the doctor’s arrival.

“Uh, so are you the two that brought in the girl with….”

“Is she going to be okay?” Xander interrupted, praying the good news would help calm Dean.

“Yes. She lost a lot of blood, but the transfusion seems to be working, she appears to be doing alright,” the doctor looked at the chart. “She hasn’t regained consciousness, yet.” Xander turned to Dean and saw the stress starting to leech from his features. “We’re going to need more information,” the doctor went on.

Xander waved the phone. “Yeah, I’m on it. I got some calls to make.” The doctor nodded and walked away.

Xander began to dial while Dean stood again. “Stay here. I’m gonna go check out if that girl you heard about is Faith.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stood outside the room and listened as a doctor spoke to the Mayor. "The bones are set, and the damage to the kidneys is repairable. But the head trauma, its… well its simply too severe. You know, it’s a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. - I… I'm sorry, sir, there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness." The doctor reassuringly put a hand on the Mayor’s arm, before he left.

Dean looked into the room to see Faith laying in a hospital bed. She looked badly bruised and was wearing an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices. The Mayor reached down and gently brushed her hair from her forehead and stroked her cheek. “This was to be your day,” the Mayor whispered. Then he stood back from her, “Well, no matter, I will end the whore that did this to you. I will erase all of them from the face of the earth.”

Before he knew it, Dean was in the room. “It’s your fault she’s here,” he accused. “You took a frightened girl and turned her into a monster.”

They Mayor faced Dean and backhanded him across the face, sending him across the room to the floor. “No! You and that damned Buffy did this.” He pointed at Faith. “She was a rising star. Buffy tried to destroy her, but couldn’t. Faith’s much stronger than any of you thought.”

Dean looked up at the Mayor, “I didn’t do this to her. And Buffy didn’t either.” He pushed himself up against the wall. “You gave her the poison, you gave her the chance to shoot Angel. You forced Buffy’s hand. You destroyed what was good in Faith and ---”

Dean was unable to finish his sentence when the Mayor’s hand wrapped around his throat. Fortunately, at that moment a nurse walked in to check on Faith. “Oh my god! Sir, no!” she yelled as she tried to pull him off. The mayor didn’t budge. The nurse turned her head toward the door and yelled, “Security!” as she continued to try to pry the Mayor’s hands from Dean’s throat.

The Mayor lifted Dean by the throat, and threw him towards the far wall. Dean shook his head trying to stay conscious. The Mayor glared in Dean’s direction. “Well, I'd get set for some weeping if I were you. I'd get set for a world of hurt. Misery loves company, young man, and I'll be looking to share mine with you and your whore.”

A security guard arrived on the scene and stopped, unsure what to do. The Mayor looked around. “Okay, folks. Show's not over but there will be a short intermission.” He glared over at Dean, “Don't wanna miss the second act. All kinds of excitement.”

Dean pushed himself up. “I'll be there,” Dean promised with a hoarse voice.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Buffy’s room, Giles, Oz, and Willow have joined Xander. “How is she?” Willow asked quietly. Xander took a deep breath, “She's gonna be okay. She's sleeping.

 

Oz examined Xander for a moment, before he asked, “So what happened? Did Faith do this?”

Xander shook his head, “No, Faith's out of the picture. Buffy put her in a coma.”

Willow gasped, “Oh my god, is Angel dead?”

Xander shook his head, “Not yet. I mean, not anymore than he was before.”

The group exchanged confused looks. Frustrated with how to explain what happened, Xander blurted out, “Buffy cured him, Angel, he, uh, fed on her.”

No one spoke for a minute, they cast their eyes on Buffy. “Oh my god,” Willow murmured.

Oz looked from Buffy to Xander, “Uh, I’m afraid to ask but, where’s Dean?”

Giles’ eyes widened as he realized the true depth of the question.

Xander cleared his throat. “He, uh, went to see Faith. She’s here in the hospital somewhere.”

“Oh god,” Willow whispered. “Is he okay? Did he see what happened?”

Xander looked at Willow and nodded, “Yeah, and no, he’s definitely not okay.” Xander sighed heavily. “He came close to killing Angel. I was only able to stop him when I found that Buffy was alive.”

Giles left the friends in the room and went in the hall to gather himself and get some air. He found Dean sitting in a chair, staring at Buffy’s room. Noticing the red marks on the man’s face and neck, he asked, “Dean, are you alright? What happened?”

Dean looked dazed, “The Mayor,” he replied, “tossed me around a bit.” He didn’t move his eyes from Buffy’s room. “She okay?”

Giles sighed, “She will be. She needs rest.”

Dean nodded and looked at the floor. “Mr. Giles, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why would she do that? Why would she let him do that to her?”

Giles heard the pain in Dean’s voice. “I don’t know, Dean. I do know that Buffy takes her job as slayer seriously. She does whatever she has to, to assure the rest of us live.”

Dean’s shake of his head stopped Giles. “Angel is a monster. He’s what we fight. Why---”

Giles blew out a breath. “Angel has a soul. He’s not like the other demons you’ve seen. He tries to help--”

“He almost killed her.”

“Yes,” Giles agreed with a heavy sigh.

Dean looked slightly relieved that Giles wasn’t going to argue the point. Then he looked at the floor again. “I lost it when I saw them. I nearly killed him.”

Giles smirked, but kept it from Dean. “It’s good you didn’t. I wouldn’t want her sacrifice to be for naught.”

Dean looked at him and shrugged. “I did threaten him, told him I’d kill him if he didn’t leave town.”

Giles put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Well, that was magnanimous of you, giving him a chance. I don’t think anyone could expect more.” Dean shrugged. “Why don’t you go see her?”

Dean shook his head, “I promised her mom I’d look out for her, keep her safe.” He slumped down in his seat with a sigh.

“Dean, you mustn’t blame yourself for what happened,” Giles chided gently.

Dean looked at him doubtfully. “If I’da killed him when he first came back --”

Giles sighed, “Dean, you can’t change the past.” He looked at Dean’s skeptical expression. “Why don’t you go in and see her?”

Dean nodded as they both rose and walked into Buffy’s room. “Dean!” Willow gasped pulling him into a tight hug. Dean was stiff in her hold for a minute before he slowly relaxed and allowed himself to hug her back. When she released him, she noticed the red marks on his face and neck. “Dean, what happened?” she gasped.

Dean wrinkled his brow. “Hm?” he looked at her not understanding her question, until she touched his cheek. “Oh, the Mayor felt like sharing the love.” He waved off their concerned looks. “He was with Faith when I went to see her.” Seeing their next question, he went on. “She’s in a coma. The doctor doesn’t think it looks good,” he looked at Buffy, “Course, he doesn’t know he’s dealing with a slayer so,” he shrugged and the others nodded. “Xander, did the doctor tell you when she’s supposed to wake up?”

“No, uh, he didn’t know,” Xander said quietly as he looked at Buffy. “He said that she lost a lot of blood and that most people don’t, um, survive the way she is.”

Dean swallowed and looked at the floor. “It’s a good thing you were there to save her.” He glanced over to meet Xander’s eyes. “Thanks, man.”

Xander was dumbfounded. “I didn’t do anything, Dean. You got her to the hospital.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I was letting her die, while I tried to kill Angel.” Willow gasped and Oz’s mouth fell open. “You, you checked on her. So, uh, without you, she’d be dead.”

“Dean--” Xander began, but Dean cut him off.

“It’s late. We all got a lot to do tomorrow. Especially if Buffy can’t help us,” without taking his eyes off Buffy, Dean turned slightly to Xander, “I should take you home.”

Oz looked at Dean. “You should stay. I can take Xander home.”

“Yeah, Oz is right, stay. I’ll catch a ride with him,” Xander quickly agreed.

Willow pushed a chair up next to Buffy’s bed, then took Dean by the arm, and seated him. “Dean, she’s gonna want you here when she wakes up.”

After the others left, Giles stepped forward. “Dean, you mustn’t blame yourself for any of this.” Dean didn’t acknowledge him. He just kept his eyes on Buffy. “Try to get some rest. We are going to need you tomorrow,” Giles finished before he, too, left.

Dean stood, took one of Buffy’s hands in his, and kissed her softly. He touched his forehead to hers then whispered, “I love you. I am so sorry I let this happen.”

Keeping her hand in his, Dean sat back down and leaned his head against Buffy’s bed to rest.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she recovered, Buffy dreamed of killing the Mayor. In her dream, Faith was by her side, smiling and fighting, with her and not against her. “Miss this, B. We were an awesome team,” Faith said grinning as she staked a vampire.

Buffy smiled at her, “Yeah, we were. I’m sorry. I wasn’t---.” She stopped speaking as she looked at Faith. Buffy watched herself slice into Faith again.

“Damn, B. Ya gonna keep doing that?” Faith asked, her eyes rolling into her head as she collapsed.

“Faith?” Buffy cried as she watched the slayer die. “No!”

Then, Dean was next to her in the dream. “It’s okay, Princess. You just gotta use that.” He pointed at the knife in Buffy’s hand then he pointed at the Mayor. “He’s coming now. He’s really pissed. Hates you. Hates me. Wants us dead.”

Suddenly, Faith was next to her again. “You can do it, B. Just don’t do it alone. You can’t always do it alone.”

In the dream, Buffy turned to Faith, “Is this your dream or mine?”

Faith laughed, “I don’t know.” She looked around and Buffy followed her line of sight. Soon images in the dream became clearer. Buffy saw other students firing weapons at demons. Xander, Willow, and Oz were leading the attack.

Then she saw Sam reading a book. He looked at her and smiled. “Buffy, there. Go there,” Sam said as he pointed toward the doors of the school. Standing by the door, Willow waved to her.

In her dream, Buffy opened the doors and found herself in the library. Giles and Dean were there. Giles was smiling at her, as was Dean, but he also played with his lighter. “There you are,” Giles said. “We’ve been waiting. Are you ready?”

Buffy nodded and looked around as she was suddenly transported to the roof of the school. Again, she saw everyone she cared about, fighting the Mayor and his band of demons. Then, Faith was next to her. “Where’s Angel?” Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged, “You don’t need Angel.”

Buffy looked around, nodding in agreement, “I don’t need Angel.”

Faith put a hand on Buffy’s shoulder. “You can do this,” Faith said in Buffy’s ear. When Buffy turned to her, Faith fell backwards off the building. Buffy screamed as she looked over the building’s edge. But, to her surprise, Faith was standing unharmed on the ground, waving at her. Faith turned to fight the demons that were closing in on her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy shifted in her sleep and the movement woke Dean. He rubbed his face and watched her. He gently kissed the hand he was holding. “Baby, please be okay,” he whispered.

“Dean?” Buffy’s voice was a hoarse whisper.

Dean looked over her, “Buffy? Baby? You awake?”

Buffy’s eyes fluttered open, she quickly took in her surroundings and the fact that Dean was holding her hand. “You’re here? I didn’t dream it?”

Dean’s relief at hearing her voice caused him to smile. “You dreaming about me again?” he whispered. “Are these the dirty kind of dreams? You feel like sharing?”

Buffy coughed a laugh. “Only you could think of sex when I’m in a hospital bed.”

Dean grinned, happy that she was awake and obviously okay. “You’re the one thinking about sex. I was talking about dirt, ya know, mud, slime,” he teased.

Buffy laughed again, “Sure you were.” She took her hand from him to push herself up in the bed. She stared at him a moment before she looked down. “God, Dean, I really screwed up.” Tears began to form, and she sucked in a breath. “I killed Faith. And Angel, I can’t even tell you,” she stopped herself and looked away from him. “Oh god, Dean. You must hate me.”

“Shh, baby, no. I could never hate you,” Dean sat on the bed next to her and took her hands. “Faith’s not dead, just in a coma.” He attempted to meet her eyes, but Buffy continued to avoid his. “And Angel, well, uh, he’s gonna be fine,” Dean confirmed. He touched her face, trying to force him to look at him, but Buffy closed her eyes and a few more tears fell. Dean gently wiped them away with his thumbs. “Buffy, you’re probably gonna be really mad at me,” he took a breath before he continued, “but I kinda lost it when I saw what Angel did to you. I --”

Buffy’s eyes flew open toward him in panic, “Dean, I forced him to. He didn’t want to.”

Dean looked away from her for a second. “I made him leave Sunnydale.” Dean shrugged and got off the bed. “I threatened him, anyway. And I get it if that makes you mad, but --”

Buffy smiled at him and wiped her tears away, “I’m not mad. I don’t need Angel. I just couldn’t let him die if there was a way to save him.” She held her hands out toward him.

Dean looked into her eyes, then ignoring her hands, he cupped her face and kissed her as he sat on her bed again.

Buffy’s hands went to his neck, holding him closer. After several minutes, Dean drew back, “You should get some rest.”

Buffy held his arms tightly, “Don’t even think of leaving.” She moved over in the bed. “You are staying right here, where I can keep my arms around you all night.”

Dean climbed into her bed, and laid back as Buffy rested her head on his chest and curled up against him. He kissed the top of her head. “I love you, but you’ve got to stop scaring me like this.”

Buffy smiled up at him, “I love you, too. And I promise I’ll try.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Buffy and Dean snuck out of the hospital and met John and Bobby at a diner. John filled in Buffy as to the plan they had developed to defeat the Mayor. Buffy nodded along as she ate. And ate. And ate.

She was unaware of the amused looks the older men were giving her as they watched her. “So, you’re shaying, we jusht gotta get ‘im in th’ libr’y?” Buffy asked with a mouthful of food.

John nodded, “It’s furthest from the graduation stands and we filled it with explosives.”

Buffy waved the waitress down, then looked at Dean, “Can I get some more bacon?”

Dean grinned, “Sure, whatever you want, Princess.”

Buffy smiled at the waitress, “Another order of bacon, please. Ooh and some more waffles, too.”

The waitress’s eyes bulged and she looked at the men, but they only shrugged. The waitress nodded, “Comin’ right up.”

Dean looked at the shocked faces of his father and Bobby and had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing.

Buffy drank down her glass of orange juice. “Okay, I know how to get him in the library.”

Dean looked at her in surprise. None of them had figured out how to get the Mayor away from all the students, who were basically trapped there, destined to become the Mayor’s ascension feast. “How?”

“Faith told me to play on his human weakness,” Buffy replied.

John’s eyes widened in surprise. "Faith told you? Was that before or after you put her into a coma?" Buffy moved back to allow the waitress to clear her plate before placing her new one before her.

"After," Buffy said with a quick nod as she tucked into her second plate of food.

"Oh." John nodded, then looked confused over at Dean. "His weakness."

Buffy nodded, "Right."

Bobby leaned forward, "Which is…?"

Buffy knit her brow, “I don‘t know. Is there something that he's afraid of?"

The group paused as they thought. Then Dean said, "Faith."

Buffy glanced over at him and asked "Faith?"

Dean nodded and looked at the others. "At the hospital he was seriously crazed, and not just in a homicidal ‘I want to be a demon way.’ Faith’s is weakness.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Faith. I can work with that."

Buffy wasn’t the only one preparing for graduation. Across town, the Mayor spoke to his minions. “The transformation should begin at exactly 3:28. I'll just be finishing my speech - you know, it's too bad you fellows have to miss that, because I think it speaks to everyone of us. I mean, heck, I've been working on it for a hundred years. It better be good,” he laughed. “They'll try to run, of course, and this is when I'll need you boys in flanking position."

One of the vampires spoke up, "But Sir, the sun!"

Mayor grinned, "Not a problem." He pointed to the television that played behind them. On it, the newscaster announced that an eclipse would happen that very afternoon.

The Mayor pointed at a map. "You come up through the sewers here. The important thing is containment. I'll need to feed. It's crucial in the first few minutes to sustain the change. What does that mean?” He looked around at each vampire and shook his finger at them in warning. “No snacking. I see blood on your lips, it's a visit to the wood shed for you boys. Kill. Don't feed."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Sunnydale High School cafeteria, Cordelia was pointing students to tables that were loaded with various weapons. Some she directed to stakes, some to crossbows, other were directed to see Xander. As she worked, Xander and Dean handed a very select group of students rifles. Dean noticed that although Xander seemed to be very capable of explaining the proper rifle technique to the group, he often had his eyes on Cordelia.

When the rifle group dispersed, Xander leaned over to Dean. “When this is all over, if we survive, I think I’m going to work things out with Cordelia.”

Dean looked at Xander in shock, “Seriously? Wow, that’s, uh, cool. Why the change in attitude?”

Xander was suddenly a bit bashful, but admitted, “We kissed yesterday, and I think we both felt something.”

Dean shook his head and spoke before he thought. “Dude, I hate to break it to you, but you’re not the only one she kissed yesterday.” Xander was stunned. “Yeah, she pinned me to the wall with her tongue, too. She even laid one on Wesley.”

“What!?” Buffy asked from behind Dean.

“Wesley?!” Xander said in disgust and shock.

Dean spun around to face Buffy. “Buffy, it’s, she, I, shit.” He walked up to her. “Buffy, you know I only love ---”

“Oh, I know,” Buffy said glaring at Cordelia. “You and me are good. But Slutterella better hope she doesn’t need me to save her ass, cuz I might forget how.”

Dean smirked, “You’re hot when you’re all jealous and angry.”

Buffy raised a brow at him. “You are so gonna hafta make that,” she point toward Cordelia, “up to me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean grinned then leaned forward to kiss her.

Buffy stopped his forward progression with a hand to his chest. “Not now.”

Dean moved her hand aside and nodded, then pulled her into a kiss, eventually forcing her to bend back. He didn’t break the kiss when some of the other students started to whistle and holler at them. He didn’t break the kiss when Giles walked by clearing his throat. He didn’t break the kiss until heard Buffy moan very quietly. Then he stood her back up. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “That,” he smirked, “just the coming attractions.”

Buffy blushed, “Better be.” She cleared her throat. “Okay, I’ve got to get one more thing. I’ll meet you here at three?”

Dean nodded. “You need help?”

“No, I got it.” Buffy gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm and a swift kiss on his cheek.

As Buffy walked out of the cafeteria, she passed Cordelia. “Touch my boyfriend again, and I’ll snap you in half.” Cordelia’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy silently entered Angel’s place. She looked around and noticed the destruction. She remembered causing some of it. She wondered how much Dean had caused. “Angel?” she whispered. She looked around more carefully. A few things seemed to be missing. She finally found what she had come for, Faith’s knife. After retrieving it from the far corner, she saw an envelope with her name on it. She studied it for a minute, then tossed it on the floor. She smiled and thought ‘a clean break means a clean break.’

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone assembled for the graduation ceremony. Principal Snyder stood at the podium. "Congratulations to the class of 1999. You all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so: sit still and be quiet. Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the 3rd." He turned to the Mayor with a sycophantic smile and clapped.

The Mayor shook Snyder's hand and stepped up to the podium. He smiled, took out some cue cards cleared his throat and surveyed the students: "Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundreds anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids: not - a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids? …"

Buffy groaned from her seat, "Oh my God. He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man, just ascend already," John complained from his seat in the stands.

The Mayor continued, “Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend… to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing." He looked up, as does everyone to see the sun being totally blocked. The Mayor flinched in pain, then swallowed and continued his speech, "And so as we look back on… on the events that brought us to this day."

Suddenly the Mayor screamed in pain. The adults in the audience looked at each other uneasily. “It has begun. My destiny,“ The Mayor smiled. “It's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride…” He shuffled the cue cards. “But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other as the Mayor started to grimace and stretch and grow. His suit split around him and Snyder leaned back in his seat looking taken aback. The Mayor suddenly transformed into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth. It kept growing, stretching higher as the faculty abandon their seats. The students got up but stayed in place staring up at the Mayor, who seemed to stretch up above the roof of the school.

A group of vampires comes up the steps behind the students. "Now!" Buffy shouted in command. All the students take off their gowns revealing crosses, axes, and other assorted weaponry.

"Flame units!" John shouted and several students pointed flame throwers at the Mayor and started flaming him.

The Mayor swayed above the students screaming. Buffy nodded at Xander. Xander nodded in return then shouted, "First wave!” A group of students including Willow aimed cross bows loaded with lance points at the Mayor. “Fire!" Mayor screamed and swayed then lunged down and swallowed Principal Synder. Buffy stared in shock.

More vampires arrived at the rear of the stands, but these werequickly dispatched by Bobby and another group of students. Dean grinned and tossed Buffy Faith’s knife. “Ready, babe?”

Buffy grinned back and nodded. Then she turned to the Mayor. "Hey! You remember this?” She held Faith's knife in her right hand. “I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut. Just slid in her like she was butter."

The Mayor gnashed his teeth and growled. Buffy tossed knife to Dean. "You want to get it back from me, Dick?" Dean sneered.

Then Buffy and Dean turned and ran into the school with the Mayor in pursuit. Buffy opened the door and ran in. Buffy and Dean split up. Buffy headed toward the library. The Mayor barrelled down the door and some of the surrounding wall as he pursued her. Buffy kept running towards the library while the Mayor tore through the school like a freight train. Buffy ran into the library, vaulted a banister looking back at the Mayor. The Mayor looked around the library and noticed the barrels of diesel fuel and bags of fertilizer stacked everywhere. Buffy kept running and jumped out of a window. Buffy crouched down next to Dean who pushed down the plunger to detonate the explosives. Dean tackled Buffy to shield her from the debris that began to rain down on them. Soon, there is nothing left of the library, let alone the Mayor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually police cars and fire trucks parked in front of the school. The air was still dark and smoky.

Giles met Dean and Buffy in the front of the burning school. “How are you?” he asked.

Buffy sighed, “Tired.” Dean had his arms around her waist and he hugged her a bit tighter.

Giles nodded, “I'd imagine so. Quite a couple of days.” “My brain hasn't processed everything yet,” Buffy acknowledged. “It's not really functioning at the higher levels; it's pretty much, "fire bad, tree pretty". Anything more complex…” she shrugged and Dean chuckled.

“Understandable,” Giles said with a slight smile. “Well, when it starts working again, congratulate it on a good campaign. You did very well.”

Buffy smiled at him, “Thanks.”

Dean felt a slight pang of jealousy as he saw how easily Giles was able to compliment Buffy and express his pride in his slayer.

“I uh, I ferreted this out of the wreckage for you. You may not have any interest, but…” Giles stammered as he handed her her diploma. “I'd say you've earned it.” Buffy smiled gratefully. “There is a certain irony in the way things turned out. A synchronicity that almost borders on predestination, one might say.”

Buffy looked blankly at him. “Fire bad. Tree pretty.” Dean laughed.

Giles chuckled a bit also, “Right. Sorry. I'd best check on Wesley, see if he's still whimpering.”

As he walked off, John came up to them. “Dean!” he nearly shouted and pulled his son into a quick hug. Upon being released, Dean looked at his father as if the man had grown two heads. “Thank god, kid. When I couldn’t find you at the back of the school, I thought something had gone wrong.”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, all according to the plan.”

Bobby walked up with Xander. “Hey, kid. Those were some fireworks.”

“You know me,” Dean smiled. “Pyro at heart.” Xander and Bobby laughed.

“Well thank god you’re all alright,” Bobby continued.

“Yeah, it would put a damper on the graduation party my parents planned if something bad had happened here, today,” Xander joked as Willow and Oz walked up. "That most fun you can have without having any fun."

“Buffy, Dean, are you guys okay?” Willow asked.

“Yeah. I'm okay. I just... I could use a little sleep,” Buffy said as she leaned her head against Dean’s shoulder. “If somebody could just wake me up when it's time to go to college, that'd be great.”

Oz grinned, “Guys. Take a moment to deal with this. We survived.”

Dean huffed a breath. “It was a hell of a battle.”

Oz shook his head, “Not that battle. High school.”

They all think about it. Dean shook his head, “You graduate this time, Oz?”

Oz gave him a look and smirked. “Yeah, GED-guy, I got mine.” Dean laughed.

Willow smiled "How about the part where we kicked some demon ass. I didn't hate that."

"You guys want to take off? I think we've done pretty much all we can." John asked. Bobby agreed and he and John left.

Cordelia walked over to them, about to say something, but Buffy stopped her with a glare.

“Cord, Wesley is over by the ambulances. Why don’t you go check on his whiny ass,” Xander said with a touch of scorn. Cordelia looked them over briefly, but then turned and walked off towards Wesley.

Xander grinned, “You know what the best part of high school was?”

Buffy made a face. “When we blew it up?”

“When the Mayor ate Snyder?” Dean teased.

Xander laughed. “Yeah! That ruled. But you know the thing that made graduation so special…”

Willow nodded, “Was that the school blew up?”

Xander beamed, “Exactly!”

“I begin to find you troubling,” Buffy joked.

Dean, however took Xander’s side, “Oh, come on, you know you're all thinking it.”

Buffy shrugged, “Well…”

Willow smiled, “I was. Pretty much.”

Oz agreed, “Uh huh.”

Buffy laughed, “Yeah.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Dean was with Buffy on her front porch. His hands were on her hips, her arms were around his neck. “Sixty-four days,” he said and kissed her.

“Sixty-four days,” she replied and kissed him again.

Dean pressed himself against her and backed her into the wall as they deepened the kiss. Buffy moaned sadly and broke from the kiss, but kept Dean close. “Guh, I’m not gonna make it sixty-four days,” She whined.

Dean took a step back. “Yeah, you will.” He brushed his hand through her hair. “You’ll be in L.A. having an awesome time with Hank. Shopping and shit.” He lifted her chin, “You won’t even remember to think about me.” Buffy gasped, about to protest. “I, on the other hand, get to spend sixty-four days with my dad barking orders at me and Sammy whining.” He kissed her again. “All I’m gonna do is think about what I’m gonna do to you when I see you again.”

Buffy felt herself get warm. “Sixty-four days, Dean.”

Dean let go of her and hopped off the porch. “I’ll pick you up at Hank’s,” he said spinning his keys in his hands.

“Love you,” Buffy called after him.

Dean turned back to her smiling, “You, too, babe.”


	35. a life changing phone call

I'm continuing High School Sweethearts and Second Chances with in a new fic. I'm tacking this on here just to let any readers have a taste of the new story, Could Have Had It All.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Set in episode 2.1 of Supernatural, In My Time of Dying, but containing flashbacks to seasons 4 and 5 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is set in the year 2004 instead of 2006. The only other change made to SPN 2.1, besides adding Buffy characters, is to have all three Winchesters unconscious upon arrival at the hospital. The established relationship between the Winchesters and the Scoobies is based on my fic High School Sweethearts and Second Chances.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Could Have Had It All

Prologue

Summer 1999 – Hank's house in a L.A. Suburb just past 1am.

Xander shook his head, "Dude you are so whipped."

Dean threw him an angry glare, "Shut up, Xander." Then he muttered, "'m not."

"Cha, right. Whatever, keep telling yourself that, man," Xander chuckled.

"I haven't seen her for two months. Cut me some slack," Dean whispered harshly as he knocked the 'rock' from Xander's hand. "Dude, pebbles, that's a rock. I'm not trying to break Hank's window."

"How'm I supposed to know the proper rock size for a window?" Xander asked as he lolled over to one side and searched the ground for another pebble.

"I can't believe you've never done this," Dean whispered as he checked the windows again. "C'mon, it's that one."

Xander straightened up, too quickly and lost his balance; arms wind milling into Dean, knocking him back. "How do you know?"

Dean regained his balance and pointed, "Pink curtains." He tossed a couple pebbles against the window.

Inside the pink curtained room, Buffy giggled into her hand. She heard them long before Dean had been able to hit her window with the pebbles. However, she decided to play along and let him scatter stones on her window before she'd meet him on the deck.

Dean looked over the house, "Give me more pebbles."

"Get yer own pebbles," Xander mumbled, before nodding and doing as he was told. "What if she's not home?"

Dean held Xander's arm to silence him, then he pointed to the deck. He grabbed some white plastic chairs and stacked them. Turning to Xander, "Oz'll be here soon, right?"

Xander nodded and Dean put his finger to his lips then used the stacked chairs as a step to help him reach the lower support of the deck. He hoisted himself up the rest of the way, making it to the rail as Buffy slid the patio door open. "Hey, baby, ya miss me?" he whispered as he swung his leg over the rail.

Buffy answered him with a beaming smile. The next moment found Dean's arms wrapped around her and their smiles melted into kisses.

From below Xander cleared his throat. "Uh, hey, Buffy."

Buffy broke from the kiss, "Hi, Xander." Dean pushed her hair back and attacked her neck with his mouth and ran his hands over her as she attempted to talk.

Xander turned away, "Well, okay, so he's here and, uh, Oz is gonna be here soon, so I'ma just gonna go wait for him." He pointed to Hank's front yard. "See ya."

"Bye Xander," Buffy squeaked.

Dean finally gave up his assault. "Hey, Xan," Xander stopped and turned around. "Thanks, man."

Xander weaved a bit, "No prob. Later."

Buffy returned to kissing Dean. "You're not supposed to be here 'til tomorrow." She moved to kissing his neck. He smelled like beer and cigarettes but Buffy didn't mind as his hands roamed all over her back and rested on her butt, pulling her into him.

"Want me to leave?" he teased as he kissed her neck again.

"No," Buffy smiled as she pulled back from him holding his hands. "I think it's after midnight, so technically it is tomorrow."

Dean grinned and leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss. "God, I missed you." he murmured into her lips. "Is this my Harley shirt?" he asked tugging at the shirt she was wearing as a nightshirt.

"Maybe," Buffy shrugged, and smiled up at him, before catching his lips in another kiss.

Dean moaned into the kiss, "I wish I didn't have to settle for attacking you on this porch." Then it was Buffy's turn to moan as his hand snaked its way under 'his' shirt and caressed her soft skin as his mouth traveled to her neck.

Their passionate reunion was cut short by the sound of Oz's van coming down the street. Dean pulled back from her. "Damn, the next few hours are gonna be torture," he groaned.

Dean put his hands on her hips and gently pushed her back.

"Right," she sighed, "Just a few more hours and you're all mine."

He turned from her and climbed over the deck railing then jumped to the ground. Looking up at Buffy, Dean grinned. "See you soon, baby," he whispered up to her before he sprinted to the street to meet the van.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleveland, Spring 2004

Xander had Dawn laughing so hard she didn't hear her phone ring. It wasn't until she noticed it nearly vibrating off the table that she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak with a Dawn Winchester?"

Dawn froze. Winchester. She hadn't heard that name since she left Sunnydale. Clearing her throat she replied, "This is she." Her expression squashed the jovial mood of those around her.

"Ms. Winchester this is Shiloh County Hospital in South Dakota. I'm sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. Your brothers and your father were severely injured."

Dawn recovered from her momentary shock to ask, "Oh my god. What happened?"

"Their car was struck by a semi. Your brother, Sam, suffered some mild trauma and we're keeping him for observation. Your father is still unconscious and is in serious, but stable condition. However, your brother, Dean is in critical condition. He suffered massive internal injuries. We're sorry, but we're not sure…"

Dawn cut the woman off. "I'll be on the next flight." Rising from her seat, she immediately began to pace.

"Dawn? Dawnie, honey, what is it? You're as white as a ghost." Willow tried to take Dawn's hand, but the girl pulled away.

"It's Sam and Dean. They've been in an accident. Dean's – I, I have to get to them right now."

"Winchester?" Xander mumbled in shock.

Dawn was on her way out of the room, but she stopped in front of her sister. As every eye in the room turned to Buffy, Dawn answered Xander, "Yeah, and I need to go to them, now. How 'bout you? Are you coming?" Buffy's eyes fell to the floor. "What if he doesn't make it, Buffy? The woman on the phone said Dean …"

"I'll come with you." Buffy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Xander asked. Willow's face mirrored his concern.

Buffy nodded as she stood. "I have to. It's Dean."

In the Cleveland airport, Buffy paced as she waited for the flight, hoping to settle her nerves; no chance of that happening. Her mind raced with every memory she had of Dean. She saw him standing in front of her English class. She saw him under the Fourth of July fireworks in Blue Earth and in a tux at her prom.

Then there were Dean's surprise appearances while Buffy attended college. He'd arrive in town and turn Buffy's world upside down. The days he wouldn't let her go to class so that they could be together. But, Buffy also remembered the bitter fight and curse which tore them apart and the resulting months of tears. She remembered, with a flush, the making up after that fight.

She looked at Dawn and saw that she was lost in her own memories. She knew her sister loved Dean. Thinking back to how anxious she had been to tell Dean what Dawn really was, made her realize how important he'd been to Dawn. "It doesn't matter how she got here, Buffy. She's here, she's part of you, she's family. You cut her, she bleeds, just like everyone else. And those tears, you know those are real or you wouldn't feel as crappy as you do."

Buffy remembered when she could have had it all.

She tugged on her necklace and twisted the charm. Dean wouldn't want to see her, it would cause the biggest fight in their tumultuous history, yet Buffy had to know he was going to live.

What concerned her nearly as much as Dean's condition, was the warning John Winchester had given her if she ever went near Dean again.


End file.
